Mi Decision
by alohopotter
Summary: El esta destrozado, ella tambien. Dumbledore ha muerto y tiene la mision de encontrar los Horcrux solo. ¿Lo conseguira?. ¿estara realmente solo?.
1. Chapter 1

MI DECISION

_EL PROFETA_

_El mundo mágico se siente desprotegido. Tras el retorno del mago tenebroso la escasa seguridad que sentían todos los magos y brujas se ha desvanecido._

_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido visto en el mismísimo ministerio de Magia en compañía de varios magos tenebrosos a sus ordenes, creando caos y destrucción como antiguamente._

_Tal es la situación que las únicas esperanzas que muchos magos tenían se han evaporado al enterarse de la muerte del único que podía hacerle frente, Albus Dumbledore. Este fue asesinado en el mismo colegio de magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts delante de uno de sus alumnos que no pudo hacer nada por protegerlo, al estar hechizado por la maldición Petrificus, Harry Potter._

_Se da la circunstancia de que fue el mismo Harry Potter el que acabo con el señor tenebroso hace ya casi diecisiete años._

_El director de Hogwarts fue asesinado por uno de los profesores del castillo, Severus Snape , el cual contaba con toda la confianza de este. Tras asesinar al Dumbledore , Severus Snape huyo del lugar en compañía de varios Mortifagos sin identificar y el hijo de Lucius Malfoy , actualmente en Azkaban al probarse que es un Mortifago, parece que el joven Malfoy sigue los malos pasos de su padre uniéndose al señor Oscuro._

_El funeral de tan grande mago se oficio en el cementerio de Hogwarts por deseo del mismo Dumbledore, a el asistieron innumerables cargos del ministerio así como personalidades del mundo mágico. En primera fila destacaba la presencia de todos los profesores de la escuela de magia al igual que casi la totalidad de los alumnos._

_Como todos recordaran Dumbledore además del director de Hogwarts, era miembro del alto tribunal de magia, el Wizengamot y se había otorgado la orden de Merlín de primera clase._

_Todo el mundo mágico esta de luto ante la muerte de tan grande mago, lo único que nos queda por esperar es que de alguna manera podamos conseguir la paz que tanto deseamos._

_A continuación una serie de fotos del funeral._

Remus Lupin miro las fotos la primera mostraba la tumba de Dumbledore y las siguientes al ministro de magia y a los alumnos del colegio, Vio a Harry completamente abatido junto a sus amigos.

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina. Frente a el estaban terminando de cenar varios miembros de la orden. Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, etc.

Tras la muerte de su líder todo era un caos en la orden del Fénix. Incluso pensaron en abandonar el numero doce de Grimmauld Place, si Snape los había traicionado pronto atacarían la sede de la orden. Quedaron mucho más tranquilos cuando averiguaron que la casa estaba protegida por un hechizo de localización parecido al fidelius, una variante creada por Dumbledore, basto con repetir el hechizo para que nadie que no fuera de la orden o debidamente informado, supiera su ubicación. Como el traidor no fue informado nunca podría encontrar de nuevo la casa.

Al tener la seguridad de no ser encontrados empezaron los preparativos para la reorganización de la orden, Snape conocía a muchos miembros y había que crear un sistema de seguridad para protegerse.

También tendrían que elegir a un nuevo líder para la orden, el elegido para esta función fue Lupin. El se negó hasta la saciedad pero al finar tubo que aceptar. De todos los posible candidatos era el mas cualificado; pensaba las cosas detenidamente antes de actuar, era un mago poderoso y sobre todo era admirado y respetado por prácticamente toda la orden. Incluso Ojo Loco tuvo que admitir que haría un gran trabajo como jefe de la orden.

Además de todo eso el no tenia ninguna responsabilidad, permanecería en la casa organizándolo todo, la ventaja residía en que el las noches de luna llena podría estar en el sótano vigilado y reponiéndose después en la casa sin ningún problema.

Se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina, Tonks le siguió dándole alcance en la escalera.

- Remus, tenemos que hablar.

- Dime Tonos.

- Tú sabes lo que siento por ti…

- ¡Lo siento Tonks pero… yo no siento lo mismo por ti!- dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

- ¡No mientas yo se que…!.

- ¡Solo eres una buena amiga, por la que siento mucho cariño nada mas, te veo mas como una hermana que como otra cosa… Lo siento. – Bajo la cabeza y se giro , empezando a subir las escaleras. Durante un tiempo sintió algo por ella pero eso ya era historia.

La joven se quedo destrozada, las pocas esperanzas que tenia quedaron destruidas. No tenía familia, no tenía esperanza y sobre todo ahora no tenía amor.

Salio corriendo de la casa, sin mirar siquiera quien pudiera estar en la calle se desapareció. Apareció poco después cerca de su casa, entro en esta corriendo, subió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama sin dejar de llorar.

Se sentía sola y vacía, al perder su esperanza de amor y a no tenia ganas de vivir, lo único que le quedaba era la idea de acabar con el culpable de todo lo malo en el mundo mágico.

Siguió llorando durante un largo rato. Sin más lágrimas que derramar, se miro en el espejo. No parecía la alegre muchacha que a todos gustaba incluso hacia tiempo que no se transformaba para divertirse paseando entre sus amigos sin que estos la reconocieran. Se juro a si misma que resistiría para terminar todo esto. Quería ver el mundo mágico en paz y libre del mal. Haría todo lo posible por que nadie sufriera por culpa de el y sus seguidores. Lo haría por su familia, por Sirius, por… todos.

- No descansare hasta que toda esta locura termine lo juro. – dijo mirándose al espejo.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y empezó a pensar de qué manera podría ayudar.

Tenia que seguir en la orden, sabia que le costaría verlo cada día y ocultar sus sentimiento, a fin de cuenta el se lo había dejado muy claro. Desde ese momento Nymphadora Tonks tendría que olvidarse de Remus Lupin. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida, las emociones habían sido más fuertes de lo que podía soportar.

Harry estaba en la casa de sus tíos, llevaba en la casa más de un mes, se sentía completamente destrozado. El año anterior perdió a su Padrino y este año a Dumbledore... Pensaba que cualquiera que se acercase a el estaría en peligro. En todo el tiempo que había pasado no se comunico con ninguno de sus amigos. Al día siguiente tenia que ir a la Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur, se lo habían comunicado por medio de un vociferador y a que el chico no contestaba ninguna carta. Ron y Hermione no dejaban de escribirle pero el ni siquiera abría las cartas, estas se amontonaban en el escritorio.

Harry pasaba casi todo el día en su cuarto pensando en Voldemort, sus tíos apenas notaban que estuviese. En su mente solo había espacio para el, en como destruirlo y acabar con toda esta pesadilla.

No dejaba de pensar en las iniciales que estaban escritas en el Horcrux falso, R. A. B...Recordó todo lo que habían pasado el y Dumbledore para recuperar el medallón y lo poco que sirvió.

Pensó en El anciano Mago, seguramente el tendría alguna idea de quien podía ser el que consiguió el Horcrux antes que ellos, pero por desgracia eso nunca lo sabría.

Puede que Hermione encontrase al misterioso individuo , pero eso significaba exponerla a un riesgo muy alto. Y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más se arriesgara por el de esa manera.

Ella y Ron se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo en la búsqueda, había decidido que la haría solo, el era el elegido y el tendría que resolverlo solo. De todas formas hablaría con ellos en la boda.

Se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, había anochecido. En Privet Drive solo se veían las luces de las farolas.

Miro hacia ambos lados y solo distinguía las pequeñas luces iluminando trozos de la calle.

No parecía que a esa hora nadie tuviese ganas de pasear por la calle, pero cerca de la casa de sus tíos había un mendigo que se escondía en las sombras. Se acercaba a las casas evitando entrar dentro del círculo luminoso que proyectaban las farolas.

Harry se fijo que cojeaba visiblemente, no dejaba de pararse y mirar hacia todos lados.

Le recordaba a alguien que conocía, cuando este lo miro y sujetándose el ala del sombrero inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo supo quien era.

- ¡Ojo Loco¿Qué hace aquí?.

¿Por qué lo seguían vigilando¿Por qué arriesgaban su vida? y lo mas importante ¿Qué pasaría con la orden ahora que Dumbledore no estaba?

Pensado en todo eso no se di cuenta de que Ojo Loco había seguido caminado. Harry vio como se perdía calle abajo actuando de la misma forma que siempre. El viejo Auror nunca perdería la costumbre de no confiar en nada ni en nadie.

¡Un momento! Si lo vigilaban¿como podría poner en práctica su plan? Harry había pensado que en cuanto tuviera 17 años saldría de la casa de sus tíos, seria legalmente mayor de edad, y desaparecería para el mundo mágico.

Pensaba que de esta manera se movería con mayor facilidad, podría averiguar más desde las sombras que siendo el niño que vivió, el eterno perseguido.

Pero el hecho de que la orden lo siguiera protegiendo era un problema.

Se tendió nuevamente en la cama y sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Voldemort y como destruirlo.

Por la mañana un taxi paro delante del número 4 de Privet Drive. De el se bajo un hombre de pelo castaño y bien parecido vestido un traje marrón algo desgastado, en su cara podía verse el cansancio reflejado pero su dulce sonrisa mitigaba un poco este hecho. Junto a el estaba un Hombre mayor vestido de una forma un tanto extraña, una chaqueta de esmoquin y un pantalón de tela gruesa de color marrón, que no dejaba de mirar al conductor del taxi con la mano dentro de la chaqueta.

Lupin se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre. Al momento Vermont Dursley abría la puerta, en cuanto vio a las personas que tenia delante su cara cambio completamente a una de terror.

- ¡NO le hemos hecho nada al chico, el esta así porque quiere!

- Tranquilo señor Dursley solo venimos a recoger a Harry.

- ¿Al chico¿Tan pronto?- la sonrisa volvió a su gruesa cara.

- No solo vamos a una boda.- respondió Ojo Loco mientras su ojo miraba de arriba abajo al tío de Harry.

Tío Vermont se giro y grito.

- ¡CHICO TE BUSCAN!.

Harry bajo las escaleras vestido con la mejor ropa que tenia, bajo su brazo llevaba algo hecho un ovillo.

- Estoy listo vayámonos. – dijo saliendo de la casa sin mirar a nadie.

Los dos magos miraron al chico extrañados. El aspecto que tenía era mucho peor que antes de dejar el colegio, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue la frialdad con la que los trato.

Dentro del coche y cuando se habían puesto en camino Harry se disculpo.

- Siento haber sido tan brusco pero a tío Vermont es mejor no decirle nada y pensé que seria mejor salir cuanto antes. Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al caldero chorreante y desde allí ya sabes donde. ¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunto el licántropo

- El chico lleva una túnica de gala. Aunque no la va a necesitar.- respondió Ojo Loco.

Harry miro extrañado a los dos adultos.

- Pensé que para la boda…

- Se nota que nunca has estado en una boda de este tipo.- respondió Lupin mirando de reojo al taxista.

Los dos adultos explicaron que para la ceremonia tendrían que ponerse otro tipo de vestimenta.

Al llegar al caldero chorreante Harry solo tenia claro que al llegar a la Madriguera le darían la ropa que necesitaría para la ceremonia, aunque no sabia cual podía ser.

Entraron el caldero Chorreante y después de saludar al Ton el posadero se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, por medio de la red Flu llegaron a la madriguera.

Nada mas poner un pie fuera de esta, Harry fue rodeado por los brazos de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry querido¿Qué tal…? será posible ¿has visto como estas, casi no puedes sostenerte en pie.

- Señora Weasley tranquila estoy bien, solo que no estoy con ánimos para nada

Muy bien sabia que es lo que le pasaba a el chico, decidió no insistir pero hablaría para que lo dejaran estar en la madriguera hasta la vuelta al colegio, al menos se repondría un poco.

- Bueno esta bien, sube al cuarto de Ron tu ropa esta sobre la cama.- el chico subió las escaleras. – y dile a Ron que se de prisa.

Al entrar en el cuarto sorprendió a Ron Besándose en la cama con Hermione. Cuando estos escucharon la puerta se pusieron de pie arreglándose la ropa.

- Harry que tal, nosotros… veras…

- Harry esto tiene una explicación razonable.- nunca había visto a Hermione tan nerviosa.

- Tranquilos son novios no lo veo tan raro.

- No se lo digas a mi madre ¿quieres?

- Tranquilo no hay problema.

Hermione se fijo en el ,el aspecto tan desmejorado llamaba la atención.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible ¿estas bien?

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no estoy bien.

Todos recordaron la pequeña charla que tuvieron después del funeral de Dumbledore. En como el chico planeaba buscar los Horcrux restantes y no volver a Hogwarts aunque este volviera a abrir sus puertas.

- No hemos cambiado de opinión, queremos ir contigo.- Dijo Hermione mientras sujetaba la mano de Ron.

- Ni lo dudes hermano.

- Chicos no quiero poneros en peligro, no soportaría que nadie mas…

- Te lo dijimos antes y te lo volvemos a decir, nadie nos obliga y en cualquier momento nos podemos echar atrás.- Lo corto la castaña, recordándole lo dicho frente a la tumba.

Sabia que a tercos nadie podía superar a esos dos, si no los incluía en sus planes eran capaces de buscarlo hasta que dieran con el. Si se paseaban por todos lados preguntado por el niño que vivió, tarde o temprano algún Mortifago podía atacarlos para sacarles información e incluso matarlos por el simple hecho de ser sus amigos. Al final tendría que ceder y dejar que lo acompañasen. En parte la compañía de esos dos haría que todo fuese mas llevadero y fácil, más de una vez lo habían ayudado y posiblemente siguiera sucediendo.

- ¡Esta bien! - Miro hacia la puerta.- os lo diré ahora que podemos hablar. El día de mi cumpleaños nos encontraremos en el caldero chorreante por la mañana. No os molestéis en enviarme nada, saldré por la noche de mi casa para que no me sigan.

- ¿Quién te va a seguir?

- La orden me sigue protegiendo, Ron, he visto mas de una vez a miembros de la orden cerca de mi casa. Si ven que salgo me seguirán y no podré evitar que me protejan. No quiero más gente que se sacrifique por mí. Miro a sus amigos.- eso también va por vosotros, quiero amigos y compañeros no escudos. Si queréis venir conmigo tendréis que aceptar esto. – Los dos se miraron y después asintieron.- ¡Otra cosa, si en algún momento os digo que os retiréis que la batalla es mia, por favor Hacedlo, el estará cerca y no se lo pensara al mataros para hacerme mas daño.

Ron y Hermione entendieron que quería decir con estas palabras y accedieron a todas las peticiones que les hizo. Con el plan ya trazado, Hermione fue a vestirse y el y Ron hicieron lo mismo.

Quedaron que se verían a las 8 de la mañana en el caldero chorreante. Hermione dormiría en la casa de Ron con la excusa de la fiesta de Harry, muy temprano ambos saldrían de la Madriguera para ir a la reunión.

Harry dejaría la casa de sus tíos en cuanto dieran las 12, de forma que seria mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, podría utilizar magia y no tendría ningún problema. Con su capa invisible saldría de la casa, rezaba para que esa noche no estuviera de guardia Ojo Loco. Pasaría toda la noche asegurándose que no lo siguieran y se reuniría con sus amigos en el sitio y hora acordados.

Harry se sorprendió de la ropa que tendría que ponerse para la boda, era una túnica gris sin ningún tipo de adorno, acompañada por un gorro de mago puntiagudo del mismo color. Ron le explico que todos los invitados tendrían la misma ropa ya fuese hombre o mujer. De esta manera se pretendía dar todo el protagonismo e importancia a la pareja. El novio iría vestido con una túnica negra con un cordón en blanco, la novia de color blanco con un cordón igual al novio pero de color negro, el llevaría el gorro de mago pero ella podía lucir algún tipo de adorno en el pelo. En el caso de Fleur la diadema que le ofreció la señora Weasley, una herencia familiar.

Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron al jardín de la casa, donde se oficiaría la ceremonia, estaba deseando saber como seria una boda mágica.

Al salir a la primera persona que vio fue a Ginny, estaba vestida con una túnica simple igual a la de el, pero se la veía triste.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Qué tal Ginny?

Poco mas hablaron cada uno fue en una dirección y durante toda la ceremonia casi ni se miraron.

- Ginny tampoco esta muy bien que digamos.- Harry solo asintió pero no le respondió.

Ocuparon su sitio para el acto, alguien aviso a todos desde la puerta.

- ¡Llega el novio!

Todos cogieron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar, chispas de colores al cielo, el los imito a pesar de estar sorprendido. Bill Weasley avanzo entre los invitados saludando a todos, en su cara se apreciaba la cicatriz que le había dejado el Hombre lobo, pudieron reducirla bastante y recomponer casi completamente su cara, dejando solo la cicatriz que le bordeaba el ojo, no quedo tan mal como se pensó, se reconocía al joven Weasley perfectamente. Avanzaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al llegar a la primera fila saludo a sus padres y a dos personas mas, Se dio cuenta del parecido que tenia la mujer con Fleur supuso que se trataba de sus padres, lo confirmo al ver junto a los dos adultos a Gabrielle la hermana pequeña de esta.

Bill se subió a una gran losa de piedra circular, de color blanco, que se puso para la ocasión en el jardín, y espero a la novia.

- ¡Ya esta aquí la novia!- gritaron.

Fleur entro en el jardín vestido con la túnica blanca, el único adorno que llevaba en el pecho era el extraño cordón negro, Harry se fijo en Bill y este también tenía el cordón cogido al pecho pero de color blanco en su caso.

Cuando la chica empezó a andar hacia la gran piedra, todos alzaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar flores sobre ella, Harry estuvo a punto de lanzar chispas pero Ron lo paro y terminaron lanzando flores como todos. Detrás de Fleur a modo de damas de honor, venían Ginny, Hermione y otra chica más que no conocía.

- Es una prima de Fleur, si no estuviese loco por Hermione le diría algo.- dijo el pelirrojo adivinado los pensamientos de este.

Fleur se subió junto con Bill a la plataforma de piedra, al momento ambos sacaron sus varitas. Lanzaron el mismo hechizo al cordón de su pareja de forma que ambos se entrelazaron formando uno solo, en cuanto estuvieron entrelazados, comenzaron a brillar de forma muy tenue. En ese momento ambos hablaron a un tiempo.

- ¡Un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma¡Yo me entrego a ti como tu lo haces a mi¡Seremos un solo ser¡Por siempre!

Al decir estos ambos cogieron el cordón entre sus manos y después unieron estas entrelazando los dedos. Para terminar, golpearon el cordón con las varitas. Hubo un pequeño estallido de luz y el cordón desapareció, en su lugar en los dedos de los novios aparecieron unas alianzas, dando fe del juramento que se hicieron. Los dos miraron sus anillos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Para terminar se unieron en un apasionado beso. Harry se quedo muy sorprendido de que nadie hubiese dicho nada, todos permanecían en silencio como esperando una señal. Esta llego poco después, Bill se separo de su flamante esposa y cociéndola de la mano se giraron hacia los presentes y el hablo.

- Familiares y amigos, nos presentamos ante vosotros somos Bill y Fleur Weasley y os agradecemos vuestra presencia en nuestro enlace. – después ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

En ese momento todos estallaron en felicitaciones y vítores. Ron junto a Harry gritaba como un loco jaleando a su hermano. A su lado los gemelos hacían como que lloraban ante la perdida de su hermano para el club de los solteros.

Al final todos lo invitados se acercaban a la pareja. Ninguno de los dos se bajo de la piedra y ninguno de los invitados se subió a ella, Harry extrañado se lo pregunto a su amigo.

- Ron ¿Por qué no se han bajado de la piedra y nadie se sube?

- Es la costumbre hasta que todos los saludemos y el representante del ministerio.- dijo señalando a un tipo que levitaba una tablilla con un pergamino.- no de fe de la unión, no podrán bajar de la piedra, al igual que nadie deberá de subir. Es una forma de demostrar la aceptación del enlace.

- ¿Qué pasa si alguno se baja o alguien se sube en ella?

- Significa que alguno de los novios no están conformes con la boda, o que alguien tiene algo que reclamar para que no se produzca la unión, esta no producirá entonces hasta que todo se aclare.

Se acerco a felicitarlos al igual que todos los presentes. En ese momento se fijo en que conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban allí reunidos o eran miembros de la orden o algún conocido de Hogwarts. También había familiares de ambos y compañeros del trabajo de ambos en Gringotts. Bill y Fleur lo abrazaron sonriendo agradeciéndole todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, aunque el no sabia muy bien el que.

Cuando todos los saludaron y volvieron a su sitio, se produjo de nuevo un gran silencio, el representante del ministerio se acerco levitando la tablilla, los felicito y les tendió una pluma, Bill firmo en el pergamino y a continuación lo hizo Fleur. En cuanto ambos firmaron reviso que todo estuviera correcto y firmo el acta, con un movimiento de varita esta desapareció, a continuación se giro para hablar a todos.

- ¡Doy fe de la unión de ambos ante los presentes y la comunidad mágica!

La pareja se beso y todos empezaron a festejarlo. La pareja bajo de la piedra y se acercaron a sus familias.

A partir de ese momento todo siguió como en cualquier boda, se celebro un almuerzo para todos los presentes, igual que en una boda Muggles, salvo por el hecho de que la comida flotaban por la mesa.

Varios se acercaron a Harry para saber como se encontraba. El chico les respondió de la misma manera de siempre. Después del almuerzo las mesas fueron retiradas para dejar espacio para el baile. Este fue abierto por la nueva pareja, poco a poco se les unieron el resto de invitados. Hermione se reunió con su novio y Harry, como a Ron el bailar no era su fuerte permanecieron en la mesa ablando de cualquier cosa menos de sus planes, aprovecharon para ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

Entrada la noche se pusieron de nuevo las mesas y cenaron.

Al terminar paso algo que extraño a el chico.

- Ha llegado el momento del lazo.

- ¿Cómo del Lazo¿Será el Ramo?- dijo Harry

- Harry los magos en vez de tirar el ramo de la novia como este no existe tiran un cordón como el del novio. LA diferencia es que en vez de ser las mujeres las que intentan cogerlo son los hombres.- Le respondió Hermione al tiempo que miraba lo pálido que estaba Ron. – Solo que parece que la idea no gusta tanto como la costumbre Muggles.

- ¿Por qué¿Por que se le llama Lazo?

- El lazo esta Hechizado para no caerse al suelo, en cuanto toca a alguien se queda pegado¿entiendes por que se le dice Lazo?

- ¿Para siempre?

- No solo hasta que lo toca el novio de nuevo.- respondió Ron aun serio.

- Pero la creencia es la misma. El que coge el lazo es el que tiene más posibilidades de ser el próximo en casarse.

- Eso es solo una tontería.- respondió el moreno.

- Harry en la boda de mi primo Timothy fue Bill el que se quedo el lazo.- respondió Ron muy serio.

Eso ya no gusto tanto al moreno. Bill se preparo para lanzar el lazo. Sin que Harry y Ron se dieran cuenta detrás de ellos se colocaron Fred y George, la idea que tenían era el levantar a los dos para al menos uno de ellos cogiera el lazo sin querer.

Harry noto algo a su espalda y se fijo en quienes eran, con una señal se lo comunico a su amigo. Disimuladamente sacaron las varitas y cuando Bill lanzo el lazo, los dos se tiraron al suelo al tiempo que se giraban y apuntaban a los gemelos.

- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!- dijeron a la vez, de forma que los gemelos salieron flotando hacia arriba.

El lazo fue directo hacia ellos, y se les pego a los dos. Cuando lo vieron pegado a sus brazos se miraron y…

- ¡AHHHH!- ambos tiraban desesperadamente de el sin podérselo quitar.

Esto ocasiono la risa de todos los presentes. Menos las de ellos dos y las de sus flamantes novias que los miraban con una mezcla de asombro, alegría y molestia al ver como intentaban desesperadamente quitárselo del brazo.

Bajaron a los gemelos al suelo que rápidamente salieron corriendo en dirección a su hermano.

- ¡BILL¡QUITANOSLO¡Quítanos esto del brazo!

- Lo siento chicos pero es la costumbre.- les respondió quitándoles el cordón del brazo y tendiéndoselos.

- ¡NO LO QUEREMOS¡NO LO QUEREMOS!- decían aterrados.

La señora Weasley se acerco a sus hijos y los miro. Con solo ver la cara de su madre ambos cogieron el cordel como si significase su sentencia de muerte. LA mayoría seguían riéndose. Ellos para intentar paras desapercibidos, fueron en busca de sus novias pero al ver como estas los miraban y como miraban el cordón, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un lió del que les costaría salir impunes.

Harry por una vez se sintió un poco mas alegre.

Llego el momento de los regalos a la feliz pareja. Los padres de ella, los señores Delacrue, les regalaron parte del mobiliario de su nueva casa, al igual que los señores Weasley. Harry sabia que un desembolso de ese tipo les costaría mucho esfuerzo a los Weasley. A parte la señora Weasley le regalo a Fleur un reloj de pared parecido al que ellos tenían en la madriguera, en este solo había dos agujas la de Bill y la de ella.

- Es una costumbre de los Weasley, siempre sabréis como se encuentra el otro.- les dijo al borde del llanto.

El resto de invitados les hicieron regalos parecidos. Harry se dio cuenta de que el no había comprado nada.

- No te preocupes, sabíamos que no podrías así que el regalo es de parte de los tres.- le adivino el pensamiento Hermione.

Al terminar de recibir todos los regalos la pareja se despidió de todos los presentes agradeciendo que viniesen a este día tan especial. Se acercaron a sus familias y después de abrazarlos se cogieron de la mano y desaparecieron. Según le contó Ron se irían una semana de vacaciones a la costa de Francia a un lugar llamado Marsella.

Cuando todo término todos se fueron retirando a sus casas no sin antes saludar a los padres de la pareja.

Harry se fijo en que los señores Delacrue tenían pinta de ser personas ricas e influyentes. Pero no parecían comportarse como otras familias mágicas que conocía. Eran mas como los Weasley .

Ron le dijo que la familia Delacrue aunque muy influyente en Francia no eran muy bien vistas. Tenían costumbres muy simples y el hecho de que en sus venas hubiese sangre de Banshee no gustaba demasiado entre las demás familias mágicas más poderosas. Algo que a ellos no importaba en absoluto.

Entendió por que se llevaban tan bien con los Weasley , además el señor Delacrue tenía el mismo gusto por los objetos Muggles que el señor Weasley.

GAbrielle se acerco a Harry y le agradeció nuevamente lo que hizo por ella en el torneo de los tres magos. Insistió en presentarles a sus padres. Estos en cuanto lo vieron lo reconocieron, pero en vez de tratarlo como El niño que vivió , lo abrazaron y agradecieron todo lo que hizo por sus dos hijas.

Harry fue convencido de que pasara la noche en la casa y al día siguiente seria llevado de vuelta con sus tíos. Si hubiera sido por la señora Weasley no hubiera vuelto a esa casa, se hubiese quedado en la madriguera bajo su supervisión. Ginny tampoco se acerco a el ni le dirigió la palabra procuraba evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue acompañado por Ron y Hermione de vuelta a Privet Drive, los llevo el señor Weasley junto con Mundungus Fletcher.

En la casa de sus tíos Harry se despidió de sus amigos.

Ron al irse lo abrazo.

- Recuerda nuestro Plan, y no se te ocurra jugárnosla sabes que te encontraríamos y nos la pagarías.- le dijo al oído.

- Tranquilos no se me ocurriría, además aunque no te lo creas me encanta la idea de que vengáis conmigo.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos entro en las casa. Esperaría el día señalado para poder volver a verlos. Hasta entonces seguiría pensando en como acabar con el que amenazaba la felicidad del mundo mágico. La misma que el había visto ese día en las caras de otros.


	2. Chapter 2

2

El día de su cumpleaños parecía que nunca llegaría, eran las 11: 55, faltaban solo 5 minutos para el 31 de Julio, el día en que el Harry Potter seria mayor de edad legalmente en el mundo mágico. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida en 5 minutos.

Todo estaba preparado, sus cosas en su baúl listo para ser reducido, la escoba que le regalo Sirius, las fotos de sus padres. Todo lo que consideraba importante estaba dentro de ese baúl. Hedwig estaba fuera cazando, le había ordenado que lo esperara en el callejón Diagon para reunirse con el.

Faltaban segundo para que diesen las doce.. En el momento en que dieron las doce el se miro, no parecía que hubiese pasado nada estaba igual que siempre. Miro la ventana y a lo lejos pudo ver varias lechuzas que se acercaban a su ventana . Cuando entraron todas se acomodaron donde pudieron. Se fijo en una que no traía ningún paquete solo una carta, esa lechuza no la conocía. Fue hacia ella y le quito la carta que tenia en la pata, al momento esta emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en la noche.

Al verla vio el sello del ministerio, la abrió apresuradamente

Estimado señor Potter:

Por la presente le comunico que: al haber cumplido los 17 años, edad de mayoría legal mágica, se le autoriza el uso ilimitado de la magia en cualquier momento o lugar, sin ningún tipo de limitación.

Le recuerdo que use este don sabiamente e intente no realizar manifestaciones de su poder en presencia de personas no mágicas. Somos conscientes de que en este momento vive con sus tíos que pertenecen a este grupo. Por lo que esta autorizado a utilizarla en su presencia, ya que están al corriente de su situación.

Así mismo se le recuerda que la utilización de determinadas maldiciones, las denominadas imperdonables, están prohibidas y su utilización conlleva la detención automática y su reclusión en Azkaban.

Puede realizar el examen de aparición en cuanto lo crea conveniente, acudiendo al organismo regulador de la misma.

Sin más me despido felicitándolo en este día tan especial para usted.

Atentamente :

Mafalda Hopkirk

Oficina de Notificaciones Mágicas

Ministerio de Magia

En sus manos tenias la contestación, una simple nota y ya era mayor de edad. Parecía mentira que una cosa tan entupida le diera la libertad que tanto deseaba. Debajo de la firma, en la esquina del papel, había un pequeño sello, supuso que seria el del departamento en cuestión.

Se guardo la notan el bolsillo, tomo la varita para reducir su baúl cuando se fijo en las otras lechuzas. Se acerco a la que estaba mas cerca de el, resulto ser de los Weasley, era un pastel con una nota de felicitación en la que le decían que irían a buscarlo por la mañana. Lastima que no estaría allí para entonces. LA otra era de Hagrid, le mandaba uno de sus pasteles de calabaza y lo felicitaba por ser mayor de edad, como esperaba el regalo de Hermione no vendría, conociéndola seguro que se lo daría nada mas verlo.

Redujo todas sus cosas y bajo en silencio las escaleras. No tuvo suerte ya que tío Vermont subía pesadamente las escaleras, tubo que entrar rápidamente en su cuarto. Se fijo en la escalera y recordó su Saeta de Fuego. Se acerco a la ventana cogió la escoba y bajo lentamente, colgado de ella.

En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo la guardo y se cubrió con su capa invisible.

Miro a ambos lados de la calle, no había nadie, por lo que parecía el miembro de la orden encargado de vigilarlo estaba en otro sitio, mejor para el.

Corrió calle arriba mirando a todos lados, al llegar a la esquina, sacó su varita y de ella salieron unas chispas rojas y doradas. Al momento apareció de la nada un gran autobús de dos pisos de color rojo.

Antes de que se detuviera se quito la capa y la guardo como pudo, se abrió la puerta y apareció la cara llena de granos de un joven que conocía bien.

- ¡Bien venido al autobús noctámbulo, el medio de transporte favorito de los magos y brujas que necesitan ir a algún sitio con comodidad. Harry ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Stan , encantado de volver a verte.

- ¡Mas lo estoy yo, gracias a ti estoy libre, te juro que esto no lo olvidare nunca, pasa, pasa que seguro tendrás prisa. ¡Ben! ¡Mira quien ha venido!.- Harry lo callo.

- ¡No por favor, no quiero que me reconozcan.

Demasiado tarde varios magos se giraron a mirarlo y a cuchichear entre ellos

- Perdona lo siento, ¿Dónde vas? .

- Ya te lo diré mas adelante, por ahora solo quiero sentarme. – dijo al tiempo que le tendía dos Sickles de plata.

- ¿No pretenderás que te cobre después de lo que hiciste por mi?- dijo rechazando las monedas.

- Te recuerdo que no soy el que dices y prefiero que esta vez aceptes mi dinero.

El joven entendió lo que quería decir y cogió las monedas.

- De acuerdo pero te repito mi gratitud.

Harry sonrió y se sentó en una de las literas justo a tiempo para no caerse cuando el autobús se puso en marcha.

No habían pasado nada más que unos segundos cuando se detuvo de nuevo. Harry aprovecho para sentarse mejor y prepararse para el siguiente tirón.

En esa parada subió una señora mayor con una capa negra, miraba a todos y al final se sentó cerca de el sin mirarlo. Esto a Harry no le gusto demasiado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero ella parecía mas interesada en el reto de pasajeros que en el.

El autobús emprendió nuevamente la marcha, circulando a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres.

Poco a poco fueron bajando algunos de los magos, aunque otros subían, llego un momento en que solo estaban en el autobús, Harry la mujer misteriosa , dos brujas que hablaban entre ellas en la parte delantera y un par de personas mas que dormitaban si que se les viera el rostro.

En ese momento la anciana se acerco al, Harry saco la varita, pero a medida que se acercaba la cara de la anciana se rejuvenecía. Ya no era una vieja parecía mas una joven poco mayor que el.

Se quedo mirándola y cuando su pelo revuelto empezó a coger un cierto color a fresa chicle la reconoció.

- ¡Tonks! ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Cómo me has…?.

- ¡No hay tiempo, ¡Mortifagos, uno ha salido y el otro nos esta observando. Dile a Stan que te bajas aquí, en cuanto salgas yo veré quien te sigue y lo atacamos ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Pero?

- ¡Harry, no pienses solo actúa, las explicaciones después.

Tonks siempre sabia lo que se hacia, podía parecer muy despistada, pero nunca solía equivocarse.

Recupero el aspecto de la anciana y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, le pidió a Stan el poder bajarse en ese lugar. Este paro el autobús sin ningún problema. Harry se bajo y poco después lo siguió uno de los supuestos magos dormidos. Detrás de el salio Tonks.

No conocía el lugar donde estaba, era un barrio residencial de las afueras, empezó a caminar calle arriba sin saber muy bien que hacer.

En cuanto el autobús desapareció oyó como lo llamaban.

- ¡Eres mas estupido de lo que creía Potter, mi señor me recompensara por llevarte a su presencia. ¡Desmallus!

Harry se giro con la varita en la mano pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la maldición del Mortifago, ni siquiera a Tonks le dio tiempo suficiente a reaccionar.

Harry cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama muy cómoda, demasiado para alguien capturado por un Mortifago. Se incorporo y se fijo en que no tenía sus gafas. Las busco a tientas, pero encontró otra cosa en su camino. ¡No estaba solo en la cama, había alguien con el.

- "¿Qué es lo que estoy tocando, parece un… ¡Merlín, ¡es un pecho, ¡es una mujer y le estoy tocando los pechos, ¡y que pechos! Nunca había sentido nada parecido, es firme pero agradable al tacto".

En eso la acompañante del chico se movió el dejo lo que tenía entre manos y siguió buscando sus gafas.

- Espera ,toma.- la desconocida le dio sus gafas.

En cuanto se las puso la reconoció era Tonks, se la veía un poco desmejorada desde la ultima vez, pero lo que el toco parecía seguir estando muy bien.

- Harry, ¿me has tocado….?

- ¡Fue sin querer, ¡yo solo buscaba mis gafas!.- decía muy nervioso, en ese momento solo tenia cabeza para una cosa, y eran los pechos de Tonks.

La Joven Auror sonrió, era la primera sonrisa que le veía y la verdad a Harry le encanto. Había poca luz en la habitación pero para el chico ella se veía radiante. Empezó a sentir una sensación en el estomago que no sabia describir. Igualmente su entrepierna parecía haber cobrado vida por si sola.

Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso, pero no sabia el motivo, en cuanto lo miro de arriba abajo entendió sus nervios, tenía una visible excitación en la entrepierna. Al verlo ella también se puso algo nerviosa y se levanto de la cama pesadamente y se acerco a la ventana.

- Por lo que parece ya estas recuperado , has tenido mucha suerte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo normal en un duelo.- dijo quitándole importancia.- Te ataco con el Desmallus y como me vio ablando contigo, sabia que yo le seguiría, se desaprecio y apareció detrás mió. Al verme me ataco pero lo esquive. Entonces empezó con las tonterías de siempre; ¡Que si sangre mezclada, que si traidora ala sangre, lo de siempre!- hablaba como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo. – Al final empezamos a lanzarnos hechizos, el me dio algunos y yo a el. Al final se escapo, desapareció cuando supo que tenia todas las de perder.

- ¿Lo reconociste?

- No le vi la cara con toda la….- se mareo y casi se cae.

- ¡Tonks, ¿Qué te pasa?.- se levanto cuando la vio caerse y la cogió casi al vuelo.

El la miraba a los ojos y ella a el, los dos parecían hipnotizados dentro de los ojos del otro.

Tonks se sentía muy extraña mirando los ojos verdes, parecía que se perdía dentro de ellos, pero se sentía segura y tranquila. Nunca se había sentido igual. Harry por su parte, veía el mar en los ojos de ella y se sumergía en sus aguas.

Tonks tenia una mano en su pecho, el chico se fijo en eso.

- ¿Te hizo daño, ¿Por qué no has dicho nada, déjame que te eche un vistazo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que esto implicaba, por lo que se puso ligeramente colorado. Ella también se sorprendió cuando lo escucho pero al verlo tan nervioso sonrió.

- Tu lo que quieres es aprovecharte ¿verdad?.- dijo en broma.

- No seas tonta.- se dio cuenta de la broma.- si te ha hecho daño con un conjuro lo mejor es que vallamos a San Mungo y te reconozcan.

- ¡No, nos encontrarían al momento, es mejor que no salgamos de aquí por el momento, este es un lugar seguro. Por la mañana notaran que no estamos y nos buscaran.

- Entonces será mejor que veamos que tienes.- la chica lo volvió a mirar como si estuviera loco.- ¡Vamos Tonks, ¿y si es grave?

- Si lo fuera no estaría ablando contigo.

- ¿Entonces por que casi te caes hace un momento?.- esto la dejo sin argumentos.

No muy conforme todavía, se quito la túnica. Bajo esta llevaba un Vestido azul oscuro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas y sobre todo sus pechos.

El se puso mucho más nervioso, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le costaba tragar.

A continuación se desabrocho el vestido dejando al descubierto su sujetador de color claro casi blanco, este se quedo sujeto en su cintura para el fastidio del chico. El sujetador era de una tela muy fina por lo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Los dos se sentía muy extraños y no sabían bien que hacer.

Harry pudo reaccionar, aunque no quitaba los ojos de los pechos.

- Es mejor que te tumbes en la cama.

Tonks se tumbo y Harry se fijo de en la parte baja de su sujetador había un gran moretón, que empezaba a coger una tonalidad grisácea.

Al verlo se acerco un poco y lo toco con cuidado.

- ¿Con que te ataco con un hechizo de desarme?.

El contacto de los dedos del chico le puso todos los pelos de punta, una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña y muy nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo excitada y segura.

- No lo se creo.. que fue con algún hechizo para golpear al contrario no lo recuerdo.

El chico miro el golpe, aunque su mirada subía hacia otra parte de la anatomía de Tonks.

- No soy un experto pero creo que solo es el golpe, con un poco de hielo bajara la hinchazón y si descansas mañana creo que estarás mejor.

Ella solo asintió como dándole la razón.

Los dos estaban en un silencio muy incomodo por lo que el chico hablo de lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste tan pronto? Pensé que nadie me había visto salir.- solo la miraba a los ojos y sentía algo extraño que nunca había sentido antes.

- Seguramente nadie te fuera visto, solo que yo me acerque a tu ventana para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños en persona. Ante de llegar te vi bajando con la escoba y desaparecer. Cuando me preparaba para llamarte vi detenerse el autobús Noctámbulo en la esquina y como entrabas en el.

Vi en que dirección se marchaba y me aparecí delante de el para llamarlo y poder subir.

- Los Mortifagos ¿Cómo me encontraron?

- Creo que fue su noche de suerte.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- al subir te reconocieron y el resto ya lo sabes; uno bajo para avisar y el otro se quedo vigilándote.

Por cierto tu regalo esta en mi túnica.- dijo señalando a los pies de la cama.

Harry se levanto y fue hacia ella, la registro y en bolsillo interior encontró un pequeño paquete reducido. Con un golpe de varita lo devolvió a su tamaño. Lo abrió y miro su contenido. Era un marco con una foto mágica de el junto a Sirius y Dumbledore, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

- La tomamos cuando estuviste en Grimmauld Place, pensé que te gustaría... ¡Harry! estas llorando. Perdona no quería recordarte…

- No tranquila es un regalo maravilloso, me encanta. Es bueno tener un recuerdo de los dos.- dijo mirado la foto en la que el anciano mago sonreía mientras su padrino le desordenaba el pelo.

Tonks se incorporo de la cama y se acerco al chico, lo abrazo para darle apoyo.

- Lo siento de verdad que yo no quería…

No pudo terminar la frase, los dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos quedando hipnotizados.

Sin saber muy bien como sus cuerpos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, sus labios estaban casi unidos. No sentían nada no pensaban en nada solo existía la persona que tenia en frente y el irresistible impulso de besarla. Cada vez estaban más cercas, cada vez la distancia que separaba sus labios era más pequeña.

La distancia desapareció sus labios se unieron en un increíble y apasionado beso. Los dos expresaron en ese beso toda la carga emocional que tenían, la tristeza, el miedo la desesperación se transformaron en pasión.

Harry abrazo a Tonks cogiendola por la cintura y la acerco todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pelo de el y empezó a desordenado, algo poco difícil. El vestido de ella cayo completamente al suelo dejándola prácticamente desnuda.

Harry miro a la chica.

- ¡Por Merlín, ¡Eres lo mas maravilloso que he visto en mi vida!- dijo consiguiendo que ella se ruborizara.

Siguieron besándose y las manos de Harry acabaron cogiendo sus pechos. Tonks suspiro de placer. Nunca nadie había conseguido excitarla de tal manera con tan poco. Poco a poco acabaron tumbándose en la cama, los dos estaban completamente entregados al otro. Harry empezó a bajarle los tirantes del sujetador, el contacto de los dedos del sobre su piel hacia que se sintiese increíblemente bien, se dejaba llevar más segura que nunca de nada.

Saco la prenda y le beso los pechos, ella gimió de placer. Tonks le quito la camisa. Los dos terminaron desnudos sobre la cama, el se coloco encima de ella. Ambos estaban en el paraíso los dos se compenetraban perfectamente, era como si hubieran estado juntos desde siempre. Todo lo que hacían era correspondido por su pareja. En una simbiosis perfecta, unidos en un solo cuerpo como si siempre fuera sido así. Ambos creyeron llegar a la locura, para después volver al cielo.

Los dos estaban en la cama, uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas. Sus caras reflejaban una gran paz y tranquilidad. Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, después se besaron. No hacia falta palabras sin saber como se comprendían perfectamente.

- No se como lo has hecho pero me siento feliz como hacia tiempo que no lo estaba.

- Lo mismo pienso yo. Tonks no se porque, pero siento algo diferente dentro de mi. Es como si hubiera encontrado algo que me faltaba y me siento completo.- sonreía mientras se lo decía.

- Te entiendo. En cienta forma siento lo mismo que tu.

Se volvieron a besar y acariciar, todo indicaba que volverían a repetir esa maravillosa sensación.

Un sonido leve parecido a un rayo, les sobresalto. Los dos se pusieron de pie y cogieron sus varitas.

Harry se coloco delante de ella mirando a la puerta. Tonks se sorprendió de la reacción del chico, ¡Quería protegerla a toda costa! La idea sin saber por que la tranquilizo más de lo que ella misma hubiese creído.

Pero en un duelo ella tenia mas experiencia que el, además su deber era lo, no a la inversa.

- Harry, será mejor que yo…

- ¡No, no dejare que te hagan daño otra vez.- la mirada de sus ojos la dejo petrificada.

Era tal la decisión que reflejaban que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera siquiera llevado la contraria al chico en aquel momento.

Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos.

Cogió su vestido y rápidamente se cubrió con el, a continuación se coloco la túnica con un rápido movimiento.

- Harry esta es la habitación de los huéspedes, Irán primero al dormitorio. Vístete.- le dijo al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado con la varita preparada para lo que fuese.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y de que ella se había vestido sin que el se diera cuenta y con gran rapidez.

Cogió sus pantalones y de un rápido movimiento los tenia puestos, por una vez agradeció que fueran de su primo y le quedaran grandes. Se puso la camiseta, no había terminado de colocársela cuando

La puerta explotó y salio volando en todas direcciones. Un trozo paso cerca de Tonks y la hirió en un hombro, por la puerta se veía entrar a un encapuchado con una mascara blanca, Mortifagos. Al verla herida algo en su interior se prendió como una mecha. Sintió un gran poder que emanaba de su pecho, levanto la varita y lanzo el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡¡ESPELLIARMUS!.

La potencia del hechizo fue tal que los Mortifagos salieron despedidos hacia el otro lado de la casa, pero no fueron los únicos toda la zona cercana a la puerta de la habitación salio despedida junto con los magos oscuros, dejando un gran agujero circular en la pared. Tonks se levanto y miro lo que había hecho Harry, nunca vio un hechizo con esa potencia, verdaderamente era un mago excepcional.

Harry se giro y la miro a la cara .

- ¿Estas bien?.- se veía la preocupación en su mirada.

El solo verle los ojos la tranquilizo completamente.

- Si solo ha sido un corte. – dijo quitándose el trozo de madera del hombro, al momento empezó a manar sangre.

- ¡Un carajo estas bien, si sigues sangrando así te desmayaras.- cogió su varita y le apunto a la herida.- ¡Ferula!- una venda salio de esta y se enrollo cuidadosamente alrededor del hombro de ella.

Miro por encima del hombro de Harry todos los Mortifagos estaban en el suelo y casi sin moverse.

- Es mejor que nos vallamos, pronto vendrán refuerzos.- dijo señalando a los magos oscuros.

- Bien, pero yo te ayudare.- dijo ayudándola a incorporarse.- ¿Cómo nos habrán encontrado?

- Seguramente me reconocieron y buscaron mi casa.- Harry la miro extrañado.- en el cuartel de los Aurors esta mi dirección, seguramente tienen algún espía dentro que los informo.

Cogió la varita de ella y salieron de la casa sin dejar de mirar a los caídos, por si alguno aun tenía ganas de pelear.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera miraron a todas partes para ver si había alguien mas en la calle, por fortuna no fue así.

- Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Sabes aparecerte?.

- No, aun no he hecho el examen.

- Yo estoy algo débil como para aparecernos a los dos.

- Entonces iremos volando.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una miniatura de escoba de su bolsillo y con un golpe de varita la volvía a su tamaño.

Se subió en la escoba y ayudo a ella a hacerlo, después la ato a el con cuidado pero lo suficiente como para que no se cayese. Dio una patada al suelo y se elevaron hacia el oscuro cielo.

Tonks tenia la cabeza sobre su pecho, la sensación era fantástica, aun herida y débil se sentía mas feliz que nunca. ¿Cómo podía transmitirle el chico tanta paz y seguridad? Ni siquiera al estar cerca de Lupin había estado tan bien como en ese momento. Despertó a la realidad de golpe.

- "¡Merlín, ¡Me estoy enamorando de Harry, ¿Cómo es posible, solo hemos estado junto un momento. Todo ha sido por como nos sentimos, no es posible que me enamore de el. ¡No debo!".

Harry tenía los mismos pensamientos pero el no tenia tantas dudas como ella. Nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por ella. Daría su vida si fuera necesario para que a ella no le pasase nada.

- Tonks, ¿Dónde vamos? ¿A Grimmauld Place?

- ¡No, pueden estar siguiéndonos, será mejor que demos un rodeo, conozco un sitio en el que estaremos seguros, pero es algo lejos. La casa de los gritos.

- ¿Crees que podrás soportar el viaje,

- No te preocupes mientras este contigo lo resistiré todo. "¡Que he dicho? ¿estoy loca?".- pensó al final.

Harry al oír lo que le dijo se sintió más feliz que nunca.

- ¿En que dirección, Guíame.

Le señalo hacia el norte y salieron volando en esa dirección. Tonks se sentía débil por lo que poco después se quedo profundamente dormida, Harry la observo un instante preocupado antes de acelerar la escoba.

Al cabo de una hora, el sentía los músculos entumecidos, estaba preocupado por Tonks apenas se movía y la venda estaba empapada de sangre. Se estaba preocupando y mucho, decidió bajar cerca de un pequeño pueblo para busca ayuda.

Al tocar tierra se despertó.

- ¿Hemos llegado?.

- No pero he pensado que seria mejor que te viera un medico.

- ¡Es peligroso, nos pueden encontrar y …

- Tonks estas sangrando mucho, es mejor que te vea un medico, mira aquí hay una pequeña clínica, te podrán curar y seguiremos.

- ¡Harry, son Muggles!- dijo mirando el edificio.

- Es mejor que nada, yo he sobrevivido con sus cuidados, no creo que una simple cura te puede hacer daño. Al menos hasta que encontremos a un Medimago.

Entraron en la clinica y la señorita de la ventanilla se quedo sorprendida por las ropas de los dos.

- ¡Santo dios, ¿Qué les ha pasado,

- Veníamos de una fiesta de disfraces y se cayó, se clavo un trozo de madera y no deja de sangrar.

La chica no se quedo muy conforme pero los hizo pasar. Le contaron al doctor de guardia la misma historia, mientras este le limpiaba la herida, bajo la mirada preocupada de Tonks. Encontró varias astillas de madera en la herida por lo que creyó su historia. El doctor salio un momento fuera para recoger unos impresos que debían rellenar. Harry se acerco a ella.

- Nymphadora lo siento, te dije que no permitiría que te hiciesen daño y te he fallado.

- ¿Por qué, tu no podías prever hacia donde irían los trozos de madera. Además hasta ahora tu me estas protegiendo a mi en vez de yo a ti como seria mi deber.

El comentario no gusto al chico.

- No quiero que nadie se juegue la vida por mí nunca mas.- ella fue a hablar.- si yo soy el elegido, yo luchare mis batallas. –ella supo que no podía discutirle.

- De acuerdo pero con una condición, no me llames Nymphadora, no me gusta demasiado.

- ¿Que tal Nym?.- dijo en todo de broma.

- ¿Nym?.- el asintió.- no esta mal, de acuerdo Nym si.

Entro de nuevo el joven doctor con los formularios.

- Debéis rellenar esto, es obligación cada vez que hay un accidente. – le tendió los formularios a Harry.

Harry los miro lo pensó un momento y rellenó las hojas, al terminar se los devolvió al doctor que no paraba de mirar a Tonks y sonreír, en cuanto se fijo no le hizo ninguna gracia. Este miro los papeles y hablo.

- Bien señorita Evans,

- Perdón, ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- Evans , ¿no es ese su apellido?.- Harry asentía por detrás del medico.

- Si claro, por supuesto solo que no lo había oído.

- Todo esta bien solo necesita algo de descanso y se recuperara. Antes de irse le pondré un antibiótico y listo.

En cuanto la joven maga vio la aguja se incorporó de la cama.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?.- dijo señalándola y buscando con la otra mano su varita.

- Tranquila no pasa nada es solo una inyección en un segundo pasa.- dijo Harry acercándose a ella y sujetando su mano para que no sacase la varita.

Lo miro a los ojos y se calmo un poco, pero al ver esa cosa que se acercaba a su brazo no se sentía muy cómoda, tenía abiertos los ojos como platos.

- Cualquiera diría que nunca te hayan puesto una inyección.- dijo en broma el doctor.

- Es que a ella no le gustan las agujas.- se apresuro a decir Harry.

Tonks sintió el pequeño pinchazo, al igual que Harry ya que ella le apretó la mano con fuerza.

Un momento después le retiraban la aguja. Ella miraba asombrada el pequeño punto que le había quedado en el brazo.

- Pues ya esta todo, espere un momento y pueden salir. Descanse y también seria recomendable que comiera algo más. Me he fijado en que esta muy pálida y no creo que quiera enfermar. Aunque yo estaría encantado de cuidarla.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica con una sonrisa.

Harry estaba apunto de sacar su varita y hacerle una caricia al gigoló con bata que tenia delante, pero fue Tonks la que lo paro al hablar con el medico.

- Se lo agradezco pero no necesito sus cuidados, prefiero otro tipo de atenciones.- le respondió con la cara seria.

La sonrisa abandono la cara del joven doctor y apareció en la de Harry.

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, antes de llegar se despidieron de la enfermera que les acompaño amablemente hasta la puerta.

Al salir empezaron a andar hacia la calle siguiente y en un callejón se subieron en la escoba y siguieron el viaje un poco más tranquilos.

En el camino ella le hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Por que me llamo Evans?.

- Es el nombre que puse en la hoja. Pensé que si nos buscaban y sabían quien eras, podrían encontrarnos rápidamente. Así que te puse el apellido de mi madre.- esto hizo que la chica se sintiera muy feliz y se abrazo con fuerza a el.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade antes del amanecer por lo que nadie los vio entrar en la casa de los gritos.

El lugar le recordaba a Harry a su padrino y se sintió muy triste. Ella se dio cuenta y le acaricio la cara.

En una de las habitaciones del piso superior encontraron lo que parecía una cama destrozada, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se tumbaran a descansar.

Tonks estaba muy débil por lo que se durmió rápidamente.

Harry por su parte permaneció despierto velando su sueño sin dejar de mirar su cara, se fijo que en todo el tiempo que la conocía no sabía exactamente el aspecto que tenia. Siempre que la veía traía un color de pelo diferente o se había cambiado la nariz o la forma de la cara para alguna misión, era como ver siempre a una persona diferente pero con los rasgos de alguien conocido, un miembro más de una gran familia.

En el caldero chorreante Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados, hacia más de una hora que Harry debía haber llegado a su cita y no daba señales.

- Seguro que nos la ha jugado, se ha ido el solo.

- No creo Ron.- decía Hermione mirando la ventana.- sabes que el siempre cumple lo que promete y además.-dijo señalando el cielo. – hay fuera hay alguien mas esperándolo Hedwig. Lleva un rato dando vueltas por el cielo como buscando a alguien.

Ron se acerco a la ventana y miro a la lechuza.

- Entonces eso es que ha pasado algo.- salio de la taberna y busco a la lechuza con la mirada, en cuanto la localizo la llamo.

- ¡Hedwig, ¡Hedwig ven aquí!

La lechuza reconoció al amigo de su amo y bajo para posarse en su brazo.

En cuanto se poso empezó a moverse de una forma inquieta feliz de encontrar a alguien conocido.

- Tranquila, Tranquila, sabes que pasa con Harry.- la lechuza lo miraba dejando de moverse.- entiendo tu también lo esperas.- Hermione salio del Caldero Chorreante con un papel en la mano.

- Ella puede encontrarlo y llevarle esta carta.- dijo al tiempo que se la ataba en la pata.

- Bueno ya sabes que hacer encuéntralo y dale la carta si ves que esta herido o no puedes encontrarlo búscanos, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo a la lechuza.

Esta por contestación le dio un pequeño picotazo en el dedo, en señal de entendimiento, y salio volando, dio una vuelta encima de los chicos y se perdió en el cielo de Londres.

- Hermione, ¿no crees que es mala idea el enviarle a Hedwig?

- Solo ella puede encontrarlo en este momento y si le pasa algo nosotros lo sabremos. En la carta solo redigo que lo esperamos en el lugar acordado y que si hay algún cambio nos lo haga saber.

Los dos se abrazaron y entraron nuevamente en el caldero Chorreante.


	3. Chapter 3

3

En la casa de los gritos Tonks acababa de despertarse. Harry no había dormido, no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella se fijo y sonrió también.

- Buenos días ¿no has dormido?

- No tenia sueño, además es maravilloso verte dormida. ¿Te encuentras mejor?.

- SI creo que lo que mas falta me hacia era descansar.- se toco el brazo.- no era un Medimago pero sirvió para aliviarme.

Harry la miraba y se puso serio.

- Quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti.

Esta declaración hizo que saltara de la cama.

- ¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices. Estas confundido. Lo de anoche… crees sentir algo pero estas equivocado… Cuando lo pienses te darás cuenta de que tu y yo…. ¡Eres un niño aun!- estaba nerviosa y confundida, sus sentimientos y su razón estaban en contra.

- Desde anoche no,- dijo sacando la carta del ministerio del bolsillo.- soy legalmente mayor de edad, así que no veo problema.

No pudo decir nada mas, era evidente que legalmente el sabia lo que se hacía, la cuestión era si su mente podía razonar todo lo que había pasado o era solo un capricho fruto del momento.

- Harry de verdad , creo que estas confundido. Los dos estamos en un momento muy difícil y es normal que equi8voquemos nuestros sentimientos.

- EL se acerco a ella, le cogió la mano y se la puso en el corazón.

- ¡Nunca, había sentido esto por nadie, nunca algo tan intenso como lo que siento por ti. Dime loco, estupido o lo que quieras. Pero no cambiara la realidad de lo que siento.

Ella miraba sus ojos volvía a tener esa mirada de decisión que la hacia sentirse tan segura de si misma. Sentía el corazón del chico palpitar como queriendo salirse del pecho.

- Debo reconocer que yo siento algo por ti. –Harry la abrazo.- pero no tengo claros mis sentimiento. No quisiera hacerte daño, solo te pido que me dejes pensarlo bien y razonarlo. También te vendrá bien a ti el pensarlo.

- Yo no tengo nada que pensar.

La chica se giro y se acerco a la ventana, el sol empezaba a salir y podía ver el pueblo. Estaba casi totalmente segura de lo que sentía pero se resistía a dejarse llevar. Era una locura, en solo una noche ¿Cómo podía haberse enamoradote esa manera? NI siquiera sentía algo tan intenso por Remus. ¡Remus, por que ese nombre ya no significaba nada, no sentía la tristeza en su corazón como antes, parecía haber desaparecido completamente todo rastro de lo que sentía por el. Entonces se rindió, no era posible que lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto a menos que… A menos que alguien hubiera ocupado su lugar, ¡mejor dicho, que alguien hubiera ocupado todo su corazón. El sentimiento que llenaba completamente su corazón era tan grande que parecía que el corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho. Nunca estuvo tan plena y satisfecha consigo misma como en el momento en que estuvo con Harry, recordaba cada momento y se sentía feliz. Feliz consigo misma y plena, llena de una dicha y valor que nunca había sentido.

Sonrió para ella misma todos lo temores habían desaparecido de su mente, era inútil engañarse a si misma, lo que sentía por Harry había superado cualquier limite.

Se pensaba volver a decírselo cuando se fijo en que algo se movía fuera de la casa, centro su vista y distinguió a varias personas vestidas con capas negras y mascara que se acercaban a la casa. Sin duda eran Mortifagos, parecía que estaban rodeados.

- ¡Harry, nos han vuelto a encontrar.

- ¿Qué, no es posible me asegure de que no nos seguían, incluso di una vuelta antes de llegar para asegurarme.- dijo acercándose a la ventana.

- Seguramente nos tienen marcados de alguna manera.- se puso a pensar.- ¿Te han dado algo en estos días algo raro?

Harry pensó en todo lo que había recibido en su cumpleaños.

- Lo único que me han dado han sido los regalos de mi cumpleaños y todos eran de personas de confianza, los Weasley y Hagrid.

- Yo no he recibido nada , ni he cogido nada . Pero la única explicación es que nos tienen marcados a alguno de los dos.- Se fijo en la carta que el sostenía todavía en la mano. – Déjame ver esa carta.

Un rápido vistazo la convenció de que era la típica carta que se enviaba para comunicar la mayoría de edad, ella misma en su día recibió una parecida. Lo que le extraño fue el pequeño sello que había en la esquina del pergamino.

- ¿Reconoces este sello, ¿lo has hecho tu?

- No supongo que será el sello del departamento del ministerio.

Tonks lo entendió todo.

- El ministerio solo sella el sobre como medida de seguridad dentro no se pone ninguna marca. La carta es la que los guía a nosotros. – Dijo arrugándola y tirándola a una esquina de la habitación.- vayámonos sin ella no nos encontraran. Hay que salir de aquí.

- Espera.- cogió la carta.- hay una manera de salir de aquí. Un pasadizo que une la casa con Hogwarts, ¡Maldición! Dumbledore mando sellarlo.- empezó a pensar.- hay que sacar la carta de la casa y alejarlos de aquí.

Tonks tuvo una idea. Cogió un trozo de tabla que había en el suelo, murmuro un hechizo y golpeo este. La tabla se transformo en un pequeño murciélago. Antes de que este saliera volando lo congelo.

- Dame la carta

Cogió la carta de la mano del chico y se la ato al pequeño murciélago. Después los descongelo y la pequeña criatura salio volando por una ventana en dirección al pueblo.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos muy débiles en el pasillo. Los dos se prepararon para luchar cuando oyeron hablar detrás de la puerta.

- Han salido de la casa. Parece que van volando. Pero nadie los ha visto.

- Es normal, Potter tiene una capa invisible.- Harry reconoció la voz de Snape.- síganlos.

Harry cogió de la mano a Tonks y abrió la trampilla en el lateral, dejando al descubierto el túnel que antiguamente comunicaba la casa con el castillo. Se veía l hundido delante. Entraron y cerró la trampilla de nuevo. Saco la capa de su padre y los cubrió a los dos.

Casi a la vez alguien entro en la habitación y después de un momento abrió la trampilla. Era Snape con alguien más.

Miro dentro del túnel, vio el derrumbe y saco la varita.

- ¡Diffindo!- un rayo de luz salio de la varita y golpeo el muro, desprendiendo algunas piedras.- Es una pena que el maldito Dumbledore mandara destruir todos los túneles, podríamos haber entrado al castillo por alguno de ellos y no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta que fuese muy tarde.

Después de decir esto cerro la trampilla y se alejo ablando con su acompañante.

- Seguidlos, ella esta herida, no podrán ir muy lejos.

Harry había tenido la precaución de sentarse junto con Tonks en el suelo para que la capa los tapase completamente, por lo que el rayo pasó por encima de ellos muy cerca de la capa pero sin tocarlos.

Los dos estaban abrazados y muy cerca el uno del la otra. Tonks pensó que si no salían de esta al menos quería dejar las cosas claras.

- Harry

- Espera Tonks, no sabemos si se han ido aun.

- Me da igual, solo quiero decirte que yo también me he enamorado de ti.- aun a oscuras el busco sus ojos.

Empezaron a besarse sin importarles nada más. Al final terminaron desnudo y haciendo el amor nuevamente debajo de la capa. No hacia falta ver solo necesitaban sentirse. Fue mejor que la primera vez, si eso era posible. Conocían el cuerpo de su amante y sabían como actuar. Ambos se correspondían mas aya de sus deseos.

Había pasado mas de una hora los dos permanecían tumbados en el túnel. Tonks descansaba tranquilamente en el pecho del chico.

Los dos se sentían en el cielo, nada podía ser tan perfecto.

De pronto unos golpes en la entrada hicieron que los dos se pusieran en guardia. Aun desnudos se prepararon para el combate. La puerta parecía no abrirse y los golpes continuaban.

Tonks se cubrió con la túnica y Harry acabo poniéndose la capa.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco a la entrada, empezó a escuchar cerca de esta para identificar que podían ser los golpes.

Pego el oído al la madera y le pareció escuchar entre golpe y golpe, un pequeño pitido.

Eso lo conocía, era una lechuza. ¿Qué podía querer una lechuza?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hedwig que al verlo salto sobre su hombro.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo me has encontrado, te dije que me esperaras en el Callejón Diagon, ¿Qué traes?- Le cogió la carta.

Nada más abrirla sabia de quien era, la perfecta y ordenada caligrafía de Hermione era inconfundible.

Tonks había aprovechado para vestirse y se acerco a Harry.

- ¿De quien es?.

- Es de Hermione y Ron había quedado con ellos para huir antes de que todo pasara. Dice que me esperan en el mismo sitio.- Saco su baúl y lo agrando, después les escribió una nota a sus amigos.- Les diré que vuelvan a casa hay problemas, pero que yo estoy bien y con alguien de la orden.- dijo al terminar y girarse sonriendo hacia ella.

Tonks lo beso divertida en cierta manera lo que decía era cierto.

Mando a la lechuza de vuelta con los chicos.

- Lo siento amiga se que estas cansada, pero es muy importante que ellos reciban esta nota..- el ave salio volando por la ventana.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?.

- Creo que lo mejor es que vallamos a la casa de la orden. Hay que informar de todo y debemos descansar.

A Harry no le hacia gracia el volver a esa casa y ella pareció darse cuenta.

- Es el sitio mas seguro, si vamos a otro lugar podrían seguirnos y tener mas problemas.

- Seguro que nos harán muchas preguntas.

- Es normal y mas si han ido a la casa de tus tíos y no nos han encontrado a ninguno de los dos.

La orden nos estará buscando desesperadamente.- pensó en algo. – Y no creo que ayude el ver como esta mi casa.- eso le recordó algo. Harry como hiciste ese hechizo. Nunca había visto un Espelliarmus con ese poder.

El se quedo muy pensativo y respondió.

- No lo se, te vi herida y algo dentro de mi reacciono, sentí un gran poder y lance el primer hechizo que se me ocurrió. La verdad yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu.

- Tal vez ese es el poder que decía Dumbledore que tenias. Pero el dijo que tu mayor poder era el amor.- pensaba en voz alta razonándolo todo.

- Entonces es eso. – Dijo abrazándola.- en cuanto te vi en peligro reaccione para protegerte y ese poder despertó.- dijo antes de darle un beso que le fue correspondido.

Después de una pequeña sesión de besos, Tonks tomo la iniciativa, se separo de el y le hablo.

- Es mejor que nos vallamos a Gimmauld Place cuanto antes el camino es largo.

Harry sonriendo asintió, cogió sus cosas y poco después salían de la casa, asegurándose antes que no los vigilaban. Bajaron al pueblo y Tonks compro un par de túnicas oscuras con gorro para los dos. Era mejor que al chico no lo reconociesen.

Entraron en el local de Madame Roswena y le pidieron permiso para usar su chimenea, la dueña no le gusto nada el aspecto de los dos encapuchados pero en cuanto Tonks se descubrió la cara, al reconocerla no puso ningún impedimento en que lo hicieran.

Por medio de la red Flu se comunicaron con la directora en funciones de Hogwarts, Minerva MC Gonagall. Esta al ver la cara de la joven Auror, se alegro bastante ya que le habían notificado su desaparición al igual que la de Harry. Le pidieron permiso para ir al castillo y ella misma abrió el conducto de la red Flu para comunicar la chimenea con la del castillo.

Entraron en esta y aparecieron en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Al entrar Harry sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. Todo en ese lugar le recordaba al anciano mago. Todo lo veía algo distinto, incluso su fénix estaba triste en su percha. Al ver al chico se irguió y empezó a cantar una melodía triste pero rítmica, dando a entender que aunque estaba triste por la perdida de su amo, se alegraba de volver a verlo.

Harry después de saludar a la profesora se acerco al ave a acariciarla.

- Señorita Tonks ¿me puede decir que es lo que ha pasado esta noche?

- Es un poco confuso.-dijo sin saber como empezar.

- Tenemos tiempo si se refiere a eso. YA he avisado a la orden.

- Creo que lo mejor seria contárselo a todos a la vez en la central de la orden estamos muy cansados y no creo poder repetir la historia otra vez allí.- dijo mirando a Harry.

MC Gonagall pareció entender. Abrió un cajo y saco una caja de madera., dentro solo había una gorra vieja. Todos sabían que se trataba de un traslador a la casa de la orden. Se acercaron a la profesora.

Antes de tocar el traslador, Fawkes salio volando de su percha y se poso en el hombro de Harry, cantando una dulce melodía.

- Es increíble desde el funeral no ha cantado nada y hoy ya lo ha hecho dos veces.- miro al chico.- parece que junto a ti esta mas alegre. Te importaría quedártelo un tiempo, no se encuentra muy bien y tal vez así se reponga un poco.

- No hay problema, profesora.- dijo acariciando el ave.

Todos tocaron el traslador, Harry sintió el ya conocido tirón en el ombligo, que tan poco le gustaba. Sintió que se movía dentro de un torbellino de luces que poco a poco se fue deteniendo.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo, aterrizo contra el piso de la cocina del nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Al ponerse en pie junto a el se encontraban Tonks, que lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y la profesora MC Gonagall. Fawkes volaba por la habitación prefirió esto a estrellarse con el.

En la sala se encontraba Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Molly Weasley, Arabella Figg y hacia su entrada Ojo Loco.

Molly Weasley fue hacia el a abrazarlo.

- Querido niño ¿que ha pasado, ¿estas bien?

- Si señora Weasley yo estoy… ¡HAY! – le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Que sea la ultima vez que planeáis una escapada como esta, ¿Dónde están esos dos, seguro que se esconden ¿verdad?

- No señora Weasley, ellos están en el Caldero Chorreante, aunque seguramente pronto volverán a casa.

La señora Weasley se calmo un poco y lo abrazo maternalmente. Todos pudieron comprobar que el chico estaba bien. Por el contrario Tonks tenía una herida en el hombro y se la veía muy cansada.

- Harry ¿quieres contarnos que ha pasado? Por favor.- le pregunto Lupin en la cabecera de la mesa.

Había llegado el momento, no le quedaba otra que decir la verdad.

- Mi intención era desaparecer, lo que menos quiero es otra persona que sacrifique su vida por mi causa.- suspiro con cansancio.- Por eso me fui de la casa de mis tíos quería acabar con todo esto sin que nadie mas muriera. No me quedo otra que contar con Ron y Hermione. – Dijo mirando a la señora Weasley.- si no venían conmigo amenazaron con buscarme y la verdad eso me parecía mas peligroso. En cuanto llego media noche, salí por la ventana y me fui de allí….

Harry contó todo lo fiel mente que pudo como el y Tonks se encontraron, como escaparon del Mortifago del autobús y de cómo fueron sorprendidos en la casa de Tonks. Por supuesto omitió todo detalle de lo que paso entre ellos en la casa. Les contó como venció a todos, sorprendiéndolos por el derroche de poder, y tuvieron que huir a la casa de los gritos. Ojo Loco se puso muy nervioso cuando les contaron el episodio del medico Muggles.

- Esas cosas punzantes son muy peligrosas deberías ir a que te miraran en San Mungo en cuanto puedas.

Tonks asintió ya que de todas formas tendría que hacerlo. Terminaron de contarles como fueron encontrados en la casa de los gritos y gracias a ella escaparon milagrosamente.

- El resto ya lo saben. Hablamos con MC Gonagall, ¡perdón, con la profesora MC Gonagall.- eso le gusto mas a la aludida.- fuimos a Hogwarts y de allí vinimos aquí.- un poco cansado añadió en tono de sátira.- y al llegar empezamos a contarles….y aquí estamos. Si no tiene ninguna pregunta estamos muy cansados.- sin darse cuenta cogió la mano de Tonks y esta se levanto para acompañarlo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante este hecho y lo que podía significar.

Estaban llegando a la puerta cuando Lupin los paro.

- ¡Tonks, quisiéramos comentarte algo.- el se giro con ella.- lo siento Harry pero es a solas.

Esto no le hizo nada de gracia por lo que fue a protestar. Tonks lo paro.

- Déjalo después te cuento.

Harry salio de la habitación, en su hombro descansaba Fawkes, sabia que no podría quedarse cerca para oír ya que dentro estaba Moody y lo vería con su ojo mágico. En cuanto subió arriba abrió su baúl y saco un cordel que agrando mágicamente hacia la cocina. Fawkes se subió al armario a descansar.

- Nunca dejare de agradecérselo lo suficiente a Fred y George por sus orejas extensibles.

Estas llegaron a la cocina en el momento exacto.

Lupin miro a Ojo Loco y le pregunto.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el piso de arriba.

Sintiéndose mas tranquilo miro a Tonks que permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar que ocupo antes.

- Nymphadora, ¿no ha pasado nada más, ¿no tienes nada que decirnos?

Ella sabia donde querían llegar, no estaba dispuesta a que nadie le recriminara nada y menos ellos.

- Todo ha pasado tal y como Harry ha dicho.

- ¿Entonces puedes explicarnos a que ha venido lo de antes?

- ¿El que?

- Tu y el chico cogidos de la mano en dirección al piso de arriba.- Ojo Loco estaba irritado.

Tonks quedo en silencio, no tenia que explicar nada.

- Espero que no hallas hecho nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.

- No tengo nada de que avergonzarme y me siento mejor que nunca.

Lupin parecía el más calmado de todos y era el único que se atrevió a plantear el tema abiertamente.

- Nymphadora, el esta en un momento muy delicado. No seria extrañar que buscara en ti algún tipo de apoyo, llegando incluso a creer sentir ago que no es real, tu mejor que nadie sabes como los sentimientos pueden llegar a confundirnos y en esos casos…

- Harry no esta confundido, tiene sus sentimientos muy claros, al igual que yo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio temiendo como podía seguir esta conversación.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Tonks tomo aire para contestar.

- Harry esta enamorado de mi,- todos suspiraron con desanimo.- y yo lo estoy de el.

Las reacciones fueron contradictorias. Molly se quedo en silencio para después empezar a gritar.

Ojo Loco gritaba que al le decían loco cuando había otros que estaban peor. Mundungus, no terminaba de salir de su asombro y al pensar en la situación le costo trabajo disimular las ganas de reír por las caras de todos. Arthur Weasley intentaba calmar los ánimos con poco éxito.

Lupin no se creía lo que había oído, tardo un poco en callar a todos los presentes. En todo ese tiempo Tonks no había dicho nada, solo lo miraba a Lupin.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco continuo ablando.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho, ¡Por Merlín, el es un niño, pero tu ya eres una adulta, deberías saber lo que significa todo esto y el problema en que puedes meterte.- añadió algo que la molesto.- Si esto tiene que ver con lo que hablamos creo que es una manera de vengarte horrible, no pensaba que tu podías…

- ¡NO digas idioteces, Lo que pude creer sentir por ti no fue nada en comparación con lo que siento con el, me siento en paz y segura. Hacia años que no me encontraba tan protegida y feliz, y sabes que eso en los tiempos que corren es decir mucho. – Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a todos.- ¿Qué es una locura, ¿crees que yo no he tratado de convencerme que lo que siento por el no existe, que solo es un capricho? – Cambio la voz a un tono de ironía.- El es mas joven que tu. ¡Maldita sea todo eso lo se!-se sentó con los brazos en la cabeza.- ¡os juro que he intentado de convencerme de lo contrario, incluso he intentado hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero no puedo he tenido que rendirme a la evidencia, estoy completamente loca por el.

- Tonks eres mayor que el, es mejor que lo dejes, con el tiempo el lo entenderá y comprenderá.

- ¿Estas segura Molly, yo no lo estoy tanto. Si el siente solo la mitad de lo que siento yo, no habrá manera de que se olvide.

Todos seguían intentando convencerla para que se alejara del chico. Harry lo oía todo desde el piso superior, si las cosas seguían así tendría que bajar para ayudarla y defenderla. El sabía mejor que nadie lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer. Era su vida y nadie le diría como vivirla.

Lupin pidió calma y se dirigió a Tonks.

- Entiendo lo que te pasa, no puedes pensar con claridad.- ella intento hablar pero la cayo.- Creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de el hasta que veas todo con mas calma.

- ¡De eso nada!

- Nymphadora no es un consejo es una orden. Como jefe de la organización y por el bien de los dos, te iras a una misión en Francia, para conseguir ayuda frente al innombrable.

Harry no aguanto mas, dejo la oreja extensible, que se recogió sola volviendo a su estado natural, y bajo las escaleras. Mientras en la cocina Tonks intentaba hacer entrar en razón al resto.

- Eso solo conseguirá que se desespere y pierda el control, Remus tu mejor que nadie sabes el estado en el que ha estado. Si vuelve a caer es posible que no haya forma de que salga. Tiene que haber otra manera para…

- ¡No la hay, saldrás ahora mismo. Mundungus te llevara a un lugar seguro para que descanses y después te iras a Francia.

- Lupin, El chico se acerca.- dijo Ojo Loco.- esta bajando las escaleras y viene de mal humor. Creo que sabe algo.

- Cierra la puerta Moody para que no pueda entrar.- paralizo a Tonks para que no opusiera resistencia. – Lo siento Tonks no me gusta hacer esto así pero no queda otra salida. Mundungus llévatela.

Tonks no pudo reaccionar y quedo paralizada aunque era consciente de todo lo que pasaba.

Moody cerró la puerta con un hechizo de forma que no la pudiese abrir el chico.

Al momento Harry llego a la puerta y no la pudo abrir.

- ¡Lupin déjame entrar, si Tonks se va no te lo perdonare, ¡Lupin, ¡Ojo Loco!

No todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión del licántropo, MC Gonagall en cierta forma pensaba que debía haber otra manera y la señora Weasley decía una y otra vez que lo que hacían no era correcto, ellos tendrían que opinar, no se podía decidir por los dos.

Harry oía todo esto y cada vez se sentía peor, por más que intentaba abrir la puerta no podía. Intento hacerlo de la única manera que sabia.

- ¡Alohomora!- no paso nada.- ¡Alohomora!- tampoco se abrió.

Cada vez se sentía peor, el pensar en perderla era como si le quitasen el aire. Comenzó a sentir de nuevo la extraña sensación que nacía de su pecho y le recorría el cuerpo. Miro el pomo de la puerta y se concentro.

- ¡¡ALOHOMORA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

La descarga de energía no abrió la puerta literalmente reventó todo el mecanismo. Dentro nadie se esperaba que algo así sucediera. Ojo Loco salto hacia atrás tirándose de la silla para que los pedazos de hierro no le dieran. El resto solo se quedaron estáticos después del primer impulso de ocultarse. La puerta se abrió, apareció Harry con una mirada que infundía mas respeto que el propio Dumbledore, se veía una decisión tal que nadie en su juicio se atrevería a negar.

- ¡No permitiré que os la llevéis, yo no quería volver aquí si lo hice fue por ella. Creéis acaso que si no esta yo la olvidare tan fácilmente. ¡La amo, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

¿Pensáis que yo simplemente me quedaría quietecito al saber que no esta, ¿que podríais convencerme de que me quedara y no la buscara? Lupin eras el mejor amigo de mi padre, lo más parecido que me queda a una familia. ¿Por que me niegas este trozo de felicidad que me queda, ¿acaso no he sufrido ya bastante?

- Harry no lo entiendes eres solo un niño…

- Cuando os interesa soy un niño y cuando no debo madurar por que ya no lo soy, ¿en que quedamos? - hizo una pausa y los miro.- desde hoy soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, por lo tanto puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Seguro que me equivocare, puede que mas de una vez, pero será decisión mia el hacerlo. ¿Creéis que después de esto os pediré algún tipo de consejo o ayuda, ¿Qué confiare en vosotros, me destrozáis y encima debo ser bueno y obediente. ¡Lo siento pero esto ya no funciona así! En relación a Voldemort.- todos se estremecieron.- os escuchare y diré todo lo que sepa. Pero en relación a mi vida yo tomare mis decisiones, nadie vivirá por mi y nadie me dirá lo que es mejor.- se fijo en Mundungus.- por lo que os pido que la dejéis tranquila y que ella también tome sus decisiones.

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo consentirlo.- dijo Lupin.

- De acuerdo. En el momento en que ella salga de mi vida yo lo haré de la vuestra.

- No puedes evitar ser quien eres Harry.

- ¡Romperé mi varita y no haré ningún tipo de magia, así este mi vida en juego.

- ¿Serias capaz?

- Sabes que nunca digo nada por decir.

MC Gonagall fue la que tomo las riendas de la situación.

- En este caso creo que lo mejor es que ellos decidan que hacer.- Lupin la miro sorprendido.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo la señora Weasley.- saco su varita del vestido y le lanzo en contrahechizo a Tonks.

En cuanto pudo moverse se soltó como pudo de Mundungus y se acerco a Harry. El sonrió, le acaricio la cara y la beso.

Todos miraban a los dos con diferentes pensamientos.

Las mujeres y el señor Weasley no tuvieron ninguna duda y notaron el amor y felicidad que sentían.

Lupin no decía nada pero en su interior se sentía extrañamente molesto, aunque sabia que no podía hacer nada. Mundungus, Mundungus no había reaccionado aun ante la demostración de magia del chico.

Harry los miro a todos.

- ¡Esta es mi decisión!- coloco a Tonks a su lado cociéndola de las manos.- Siempre os he respetado y he obedecido, ¡Bueno en eso no tanto! Lo que si quiero es que por una vez no intentéis hacerme cambiar, ya que como veis será algo inútil. Sabemos lo que hacemos y todo lo que puede acarrear.

La señora Weasley se acerco a la pareja

- Harry, ¿Estáis completamente seguros?

Los dos se miraron, Tonks le sonrió y asintieron.

- En ese caso espero de corazón que seáis felices. Tú eres como un hijo para mí al igual que ella. ¡No voy a negar que la idea no me termina de gustar, ¡Pero, ¿Quiénes somos para oponernos al corazón?- le paso la mano maternalmente al chico por la cara.- y tu has demostrado varias veces que posees uno muy grande y lleno de cariño para dar.

Tonks cogió la otra mano de la mujer en señal de gratitud. La señora Weasley se acerco a su marido y después se dirigió a Lupin.

- Creo que todo esta aclarado, por lo que me voy a mi casa, el resto es cosa vuestra. Hay que preparar la fiesta de Harry, ¡NO creerás que lo hemos olvidado!- dijo ante la mirada de extrañeza del chico.- solo que será una cena en vez de un almuerzo, os vendrá bien el descansar. Además yo tengo que castigar a cierta pareja de prófugos.

Harry sabia perfectamente a quien se refería y compadeció a su amigo Ron y a Hermione.

Con todo aclarado Harry y Tonks subieron a la habitación a descansar. En cuanto entraron en el cuarto y se tumbaron en la cama se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ron y Hermione recibieron la carta de Harry, se sintieron más tranquilos al saber que estaba bien.

- Al menos sabemos que esta bien y no nos la jugo.

- Deja eso Ron,

- Lo siento pero ya sabes como soy. ¿Que es esto de volver a la casa roja?

Hermione se desesperaba a veces con el.

- ¿De que color es tu pelo?

- ¿No lo sabes ya, pelirrojo

- ¿Y el de el resto de tu familia?

- Igual, ¿A dónde quieres…? vale lo pillo la casa roja es la casa de los pelirrojos, la Madriguera.

- Ves que cuando quieres eres muy listo, lo único es que no te quieres esforzar.- le dio un beso como premio, Ron se sintió muy bien.

Los dos fueron a la chimenea, un puñado de polvos Flu y camino a la madriguera.

Al llegar notaron que todos estaban en la cocina.

- Ginny ¿Dónde están Papa y mama?

- Buscando a Harry anoche se fue de la casa de sus tíos y parece ser que le atacaron a el y a quien lo protegía. Los están buscando.

- No es posible si nos acaba de mandar un mensaje de que esta bien y a salvo con alguien de la orden. ¡Hay!- el codazo de Hermione llego tarde, ya había hablado mas de la cuenta.

Fueron rodeados de los hermanos de este para saber que había pasado. Para su suerte, mas bien su desgracia, no necesitaron hablar. En ese momento salieron de la chimenea los señores Weasley.

Todos se giraron para preguntar que pasaba, la voz de la señora Weasley fue rotunda y sin discusión.

- ¡TODOS FUERA DE LA COCINA YA, ¡Hay que preparar la fiesta de HArry para la hora de la cena!- sin discusión salieron de la habitación al ver la cara de su madre.- ¡RON, HERMIONE, QUEDAOS!

Sabían que estaban en problemas y gordos. Los dos se giraron y miraron a la madre del chico. Su cara lo decía todo. Había hablado con Harry.

- Ya estoy enterada de todo. ¿En que pensaban? De Ron me lo esperaba pero Hermione tú, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No dejare a Harry solo de ninguna manera.

- NI nosotros hijo pero…

- No lo entiendes, El no quiere que nadie mas sufra prefiere hacerlo solo y de esa manera no lo conseguirá.

- Lo entendemos y en cierta forma lo valoramos.- dijo su padre.- pero las cosas creo que han cambiado.- término de decir mirando a su esposa.

- A que se refieren.

- Esta noche se lo podrás preguntar tu misma Querida. De momento los dos están castigados hasta nueva orden. Se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo y que eso corresponde a tus padres. Pero si supieran lo que pretendías hacer, siendo todavía menor de edad me apoyarían y no les importaría. – hizo una pausa para observarlos. Hermione agacho la cabeza al igual que Ron.- Vais a limpiar toda la cocina sin magia al igual que el salón, será mejor que os deis prisa hay que prepararlo todo para la noche.

La idea de ver a Harry y averiguar que había pasado hizo que se pusieran rápidamente manos a la obra. Tenían la seguridad de que estaba a salvo y esa noche sabrían lo ocurrido.

Ginny se acerco a los dos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?

- Esta a salvo esta noche lo veras.- Hermione se fijo en que su amiga estaba muy triste.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Se lo pensó pero al final hablo con ella.

- Sabes que Harry y yo lo dejamos desde el funeral.- Hermione asintió.- no quería que yo pudiera sufrir algún daño como el resto. El problema es que lo he pensado mucho y… creo que ya no siento lo mismo por Harry que antes.

- ¿Qué dices? Si lo querías con locura, cuando empezasteis a salir me dijiste que era todo maravilloso.

- ¡Y lo era, pero el problema es el. No me malinterpretes no tengo miedo, se de sobra lo que me juego todos los días tal y como esta todo. El problema es que me he dado cuenta de que somos diferentes y tarde o temprano se estropearía. Y no quiero hacerle daño.

- ¡Es normal! ¿Tu crees que tu hermano y yo somos parecidos en algo, la idea es que al ser distintos cada uno aporta algo diferente a la relación, algo que la hace distinta y maravillosa.

- ¡Ese es el problema! Yo no puedo aportar nada que el no tenga ya, me siento como un adorno en la relación y quiero ser yo misma.- Hermione la miro entendiéndolo todo.- Quiero se r alguien por mi misma, conseguir mis metas y con Harry no creo que pueda. Sus metas son otras y al final acabaríamos tomando decisiones de las que nos arrepentiríamos. Tenía miedo de que fuera por mi culpa el que desapareciera y me sentía fatal, en la boda lo evite en todo momento.

- Si te soy sincera creo que el lo sospechaba.- la pelirroja la miro.- tampoco se acerco a ti y ni siquiera nos pregunto que te pasaba o como habías estado. Empiezo a pensar que en ese aspecto no sois tan distintos.

Las dos amigas siguieron ablando mientras terminaban las tareas. Al final llegaron a la misma conclusión que Ginny. Lo mejor había sido que se separasen como amigos en vez de acabar sufriendo. A decir verdad Harry le había hecho un favor.

Había comenzado una reunión especial en la sede de la orden del fénix el tema a tratar era las extraña relación que tenían Harry y Tonks y como afrontar el asusto.

MC Gonagall no estaba muy de acuerdo pero tubo que admitir que había algo muy poderoso entre los dos, su opinión era dejarlos tranquilos y continuar con la lucha en espera de acontecimientos.

Arabella Fig. Era de la misma opinión solo que para ella la relación no tenia por que ser un impedimento, mas bien una ventaja. Los dos estaban más centrados y por lo que oyó eso beneficiaba a los poderes del chico, algo que tarde o temprano necesitaría.

Lupin seguía diciendo que esa relación podía ocasionar problemas, aunque tubo que admitir que nunca había visto a Harry tan convencido ni entregado por algo y eso le gustaba.

Ojo Loco permanecía callado, algo inusual en el, todos se dieron cuenta.

- Moody ¿Qué te sucede, no has dicho nada, estas muy callado desde que se fueron.

El viejo Auror se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y decidió compartir con todos lo que pensaba.

- Soy el primero en pensar que esta relación es increíble. Ella es mayor que el y aun así quieren estar junto. Lo que me sorprende es lo convencidos que están. – Hizo una pausa para pensar.- Pienso que no debemos oponernos a su relación, si quieren estar junto y aceptan los riesgos por mi esta bien.

He de reconocer que nunca he visto a esa chica tan convencida y entregada por alguien.- dijo esto mirando a Lupin. Este se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.- esta incluso más centrada y parece más alerta que nunca. Desde que entro no provoco ni uno solo de sus desastres habituales.- todos se rieron.- Hay algo que nadie parece haber notado.- las risas cesaron y miraron al Auror.- el poder del chico ha crecido de una manera increíble. Ciertamente la relación parece haber despertado algo en el que no conocíamos.

- Estoy de acuerdo Moody, todos vimos lo que hizo con la puerta al…

- ¡Remus, no visteis nada mas lo que quisisteis ver.- nadie entendió las palabras de Ojo Loco.- Lo hizo ¡SIN VARITA!

Solo el se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Al amenazar con romperla el la busco con la mirada y se fijo en que no la traía encima, ¿Cómo pudo abrir la puerta sin ella? Ahora se dieron cuenta de la magnitud del poder que había desarrollado el chico, si era capar de hacer eso sin varita con ella no hubiera habido forma de separarlo de Tonks llegado el caso. Cada uno pensaba en lo que aquello podía significar.

MC Gonagall fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Una magia de ese poder y ¡Sin varita! Verdaderamente Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry es excepcional.

Entrada la tarde Tonks despertó, junto a ella estaba Harry mirándola.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Mirarte, me encanta verte dormir, estas preciosa.

- ¡Adulador!

- ¡Es cierto!- dijo al tiempo que la besaba.- Nym tengo una duda.- Ella lo miro extrañada.- Nunca he visto tu verdadero aspecto.

- ¡Hay no, eso no!

- ¡Venga por favor, quiero verte como eres!

Tardo bastante e convencerla pero al final accedió. Se puso frente a el y poco apoco su pelo color chicle comenzó a ponerse moreno. Le caía liso por la espalda desnuda. Al estar extendido detrás de su cabeza daba la sensación de que tenia un aura en su cabeza. Sus ojos se pusieron de un color mas azul del que solía tener, ya no parecían esos profundos mares, eran mas como el cielo en un día claro Todo el conjunto; ella, su verdadero aspecto, la cama, la luz, le daban un aspecto de estatua viviente, Harry estaba maravillado por lo que veía, nunca imagino que fuera mas bella de lo que era.

- ¡Eres preciosa, ¡Que digo, ¡eres mi diosa!

- No me gusta mi pelo.- Dijo tocándolo.- es la única herencia que tengo de los Back.

- Es normal tienes su sangre , aunque espero que no su carácter.- ella lo miro extrañada.- pobre de mi si sales igual de gritona que la madre de Sirius.- señalo hacia la puerta en referencia al cuadro de la entrada.

Ella lo abrazo riendo. En ese momento pegaron a la puerta.

- Harry Tonks es hora de que os preparéis hay que ir a la madriguera.

- ¡Ya vamos, ¡gracias Arabella!

- ¿Tenemos que ir?- preguntaba con cara de cachorrito.

- ¡Es tu cumpleaños, ¿tu veras?

No les quedaba otra, no podía hacerle ese feo a la señora Weasley y sus amigos le pedirían una explicación, por su culpa a saber que castigo les impusieron. También recordó a Ginny, debía aclarar cualquier mal entendido con ella. Habían terminado y no quería que pasase nada raro entre ella y Tonks.

Bajaron cogidos de la mano riéndose. Al entrar en la cocina se callaron, la Orden del Fénix estaba reunida. Ya pensaba que tendría que discutir antes de su fiesta cuando hablo Lupin.

- Antes de irnos queremos deciros algo.- les hizo una seña para que se sentaran.

- Si vas a intentar…

- ¡No Harry, solo queremos que sepáis lo que hemos decidido ya que os afecta.

Los dos tomaron asiento cogidos de la mano preparados para lo que fuera.

- Es evidente que cualquier intento por separaros será inútil. Lo único que conseguiríamos seria que os alejarais de nosotros, poniéndoos en peligro.- hizo una pausa mirándolos. Por un momento parecía Dumbledore.- NI yo ni nadie intentara interponerse entre vosotros, te lo aseguro. Lo que menos quiero es que te separes de mí, debo reconocer que me he pasado de la raya al controlarte. Así que como dijo Molly espero que seáis felices.

Los dos se sentían mejor, a fin de cuentas eran sus amigos y lo que menos deseaban era pelearse con ellos. Los veían a todos sonriendo, esto hizo que se sintieran todavía mejor.

- ¡Solo os voy a pedir un par de cosas!- los dos lo miraron. Era todo demasiado bonito para ser tan simple. – La más importante, que nos prometáis no volver a intentar escaparos. Solo queremos ayudarte para que todo termine.- miro a Harry.- en cuanto esta pesadilla acabe te garantizo que será distinto para todos.

Lo segundo es que deberás ir a terminar tus estudios en Hogwarts.

- ¡No!- dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Harry es importante debes aprender controlar este poder y solo allí…

- ¡No veré a Nym hasta el verano y no pienso consentirlo!

- Esta todo pensado señor Potter.- añadió seria MC Gonagall.- la señorita Tonks, será la nueva profesora de transformaciones ya que yo me veo forzada a dejar de impartir esa materia.- eso los alegro mas.- Lo que si les pido es que dentro del castillo, su relación sea solo la de profesora y alumno.- los dos querían protestar.- Es lo mejor nadie debe saber lo vuestro, si en algún momento veo que no es así , me veré forzada a intervenir y creo que ninguno de los dos lo querría.

- ¿Pero entonces…?

- Fuera del castillo en vacaciones son libres de hacer y estar con quien les plazca.

El arreglo propuesto no les gustaba a ninguno demasiado, pero era una forma para tener a Harry protegido y de que este no intentara alguna locura. En cierta forma también conseguían lo que querían que los dos estuvieran a una distancia prudencial.

- Creo que en este acuerdo los único que salen beneficiados…

- ¡Harry!- al escucharla se cayo. Tonks termino de hablar. - aceptamos, nos comprometemos a cumplir lo que queréis. Solo espero que no tengamos a nadie todo el día detrás nuestra espiándonos. No soy una presa ni una delincuente para que me observen todo el día por si no hago lo que debo.

Después de aclarar una serie de puntos sobre el nuevo entrenamiento de el y las clases que impartiría ella. Lupin saco un calcetín viejo y lo puso sobre la mesa. El traslador estaba listo para llevarlos a la Madriguera.

Harry se sentía mal de solo mirarlo, pero todo fuera por la fiesta. Fawkes sabía lo que sucedería, no se quiso quedar solo, voló hasta el hombro de Harry y se preparo para el viaje.

Lupin les hizo una señal A un tiempo todos tocaron el calcetín, segundos después el traslador se activo y sintieron el tirón hacia dentro.

Llegaron a la madriguera sin problemas, a excepción de Harry.

La casa estaba a oscuras de pronto todo se encendió.

- ¡SORPRESA, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

EL salón de la madriguera estaba lleno estaban todos los Weasley, a excepción de Percy que no daba su brazo a torcer, la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, además de Neville y Luna.

Todos querían saludarlo y darle su regalo el primero. Harry se quedo en el centro rodeado de gente con regalos.

Tonks se aparto y ayudo a la señora Weasley a preparar la mesa. En ese momento el era el protagonista y por un rato no necesitaría que ella estuviese a su lado.

Harry estaba encantado los regalos eran de los mas variado.

Los gemelos como buenos empresarios le regalaron una caja llena de todas sus bromas.

- ¡Tenemos esto gracias a ti por lo que parte del negocio es tuyo, así que serás nuestro representante en Hogwarts de ventas.- La mirada de MC Gonagall les aviso de que habían metido la pata al decirlo delante de todos.

- ¿No creo que haya nada de malo en un poco de negocio legal, ¿no lo cree?- la mirada le la profesora basto para responder. Con un ¡ya hablaremos, se retiraron discretamente junto a sus novias a la mesa. Desde la boda intentaban mimarlas lo más posible para que no mencionaran nada de lo sucedido.

Neville y Luna le regalaron un Chivatoscopio y una suscripción gratuita por un año a la revista ¡EL QUISQUILLOSO, propiedad del padre de ella. Según supo después, esos dos llevaban saliendo desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

Hagrid le trajo una de sus tartas de calabaza, que con la excusa de haber pastel se reservo para después, algo que alegro al semi-gigante.

Por una vez Ron y Hermione coincidieron, los dos le regalaron libros. Solo que el de ella de Hechizos de Defensa y Ataque y el de el de las Mejores Jugadas del Mundial de Quidditch.

Antes de retirarse hablaron con el.

- Esta noche, queremos saberlo todo. Te quedas a dormir y nos lo cuentas.- esto era un problema quería estar con sus amigos pero mas con Nymphadora.

- Ron ¿No se si podré quedarme?- este lo miro extrañado.- después te explico.

Se sentaron en la mesa y vino la primera sorpresa para todos. Harry se sentó junto a su amigo pero a su lado dejo un sitio que ocupo Tonks. Al sentarse bromeaba con el y todo se dieron cuenta del detalle.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. Todos comían y bromeaban casi al terminar los gemelos contaron como Ron y Hermione tuvieron que limpiar todo como castigo por su escapada nocturna para reunirse con el moreno. Después Harry contó todo lo que les había pasado, omitiendo varios detalles, por supuesto.

- Y eso fue todo. Lo que me recuerda; Profesora MC Gonagall.- la aludida levanto la vista desde el final de la mesa.- Snape estaba muy interesado en entrar al castillo creo que seria mejor revisar todos los túneles.- esta asintió comprendiéndolo.

- Este año la seguridad va ser mayor, habrá varios Aurors destinados en el colegio para la seguridad.- todos la miraron preocupados.- Lo siento pero es orden del ministerio, me han asegurado que no interferirán en la vida diaria del colegio. Solo vigilarán los alrededores, por las noches se aseguraran de que los alumnos no anden por los pasillos.- la insinuación hacia clara referencia a las escapadas de los tres amigos por las noches, y por supuesto las de los gemelos aunque no estuviesen en el.

Recordó algo.- El que me ha sorprendido ha sido el señor Filch, cuando le dije que los gemelos Weasley no volverían sonrió. ¡Es la primera vez que lo he visto tan feliz!- A nadie extraño ese comportamiento conociendo a los gemelos.

- ¿Cómo que no vais a terminar el ultimo año?- casi grito su madre.

- ¡Mama tenemos un negocio que va viento en popa!- dijo Fred.

- ¡Si lo cerramos para ir a Hogwarts, perderemos mucho dinero y clientes!- termino George.

- Además ya has oído, al no ir hacemos a alguien muy feliz.- Todos rieron la ocurrencia de Fred.

Después de la cena se reunieron en el salón Harry junto con Tonks, hablaban con Ron y Hermione, de pronto vio acercarse a Ginny.

- Harry ¿podemos hablar?- este miro a Tonks y esta asintió sonriendo.

- ¡Claro, vamos fuera.

Los dos salieron de la casa Ron hablo con Hermione.

- ¿Crees que volverán a salir?

- Me parece que es todo lo contrario Ron, es una despedida.

Ninguno se fijo en la cara de Tonks al oír que los dos salieron, paso rápidamente al hablar a la chica.

Ni ella misma se creía que podía sentir un poco de celos de una chica de 16 años.

- Harry quería decirte que he estado pensando desde el funeral…

- Ginny respecto a eso creo que…

- ¡Déjame terminar por favor!- se cayo al momento.- Quiero decirte que estoy de acuerdo contigo y que me he dado cuenta que es mejor así, Quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, pero creo que como pareja no teníamos futuro.

Harry sonreía nervioso.

- ¡Yo te quería decir lo mismo!

- Por lo que parece los dos hemos pensado mucho.

Empezaron a reír, los dos pensaban de la misma manera.

- ¿Por eso en la boda no te acercabas?- la chica asintió.- la verdad es que hemos cambiado mucho.

Estuvieron ablando un rato mas. Entraron y cada uno se fue en una dirección después de darse un abrazo amistoso.

Ella se reunió con Neville y Luna y el con Tonks y sus amigos.

- ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Tonks.

- Si todo bien, tenia algo que solucionar.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron a Harry besar a Tonks en los labios.

Hermione por una vez no sabia que decir. Ron que estaba comiendo se quedo con la boca abierta y parte del pastel se cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Hermione.

- Hermione veras…

- Nym y yo nos queremos. Mejor dicho nos amamos.

Ron miraba a su amigo y después a Tonks, no se creía lo que este le decía.

- ¿Es una broma?

- No, no es una broma es lo que sentimos…

- Déjalo, mejor se lo explicas esta noche.

- Nosotros nos iremos a….- intento corregirla el moreno.

- Es mejor que hables con ellos y lo aclares todo. Aprovecha para decirle lo de tus poderes y lo referente a Hogwarts.

- Esta bien si tu quieres, pero mañana te espero para desayunar, si no vienes iré yo.- los dos se comportaban como una pareja de enamorados. Los únicos que no lo terminaban de asimilar eran Ron Y Hermione, que aunque lo veían no se lo creían.

Lupin los miraba desde el otro lado del salón. Tenia que admitir que se comportaban como James y Lily, eran una pareja enamorada, en una fiesta con el resto de sus amigos. MC Gonagall se acerco a el.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En ellos.- señalo a la pareja.- son iguales a James y Lily. Los miro y me parece que los estoy viendo.

- ¿Aun te queda alguna duda?

Negó sonriendo.

- ¡No, la evidencia es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Espero de verdad que puedan ser felices. Los dos se lo merecen.

- Yo me conformo con que no me den problemas en Hogwarts. Va a ser un año muy difícil.

La fiesta como todo lo bueno termino antes de lo que se esperaban. Tonks se despidió de Harry quería recoger algunas cosas de su destrozada casa. Viviría en Gimmauld Place hasta que empezaran las clases. Arabella Figg se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa, ella y Mundungus se asegurarían de que no tuviera algún encuentro indeseado. Tal vez los Mortifagos vigilaran su casa. Ojo Loco se uniría después al grupo observando en caso de que necesitaran ayuda.

Después de que esta desapareciera por la chimenea, los tres amigos subieron las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Ron. Dentro esperaron las explicaciones del chico.

Ginny tardo poco tiempo en unirse al grupo.

- Bueno ¿nos dirás ahora que os traéis Tonks y tu?- miro preocupado a su hermana esperando su reacción.

Esta no sabía que quería decir su hermano, por lo que esperaba la respuesta a la pregunta.

- Como ya os dijimos.- miro a la pelirroja.- Tonks y yo nos queremos, no veo necesario el dar mas explicaciones sobre el tema.- Ginny lo miraba perpleja.

- Al menos dinos como paso todo.- pregunto Hermione.

- No hay mucho que decir.- se encogió de hombros.- solo paso y si os digo la verdad, era lo que mas necesitaba. Veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista, con más esperanzas y tengo más ganas de luchar y vencer que nunca, por ella y por mí.

- ¿De verdad que os queréis?- pregunto Ginny sin terminar de creérselo.

- Ginny, te he dicho ante que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y la mas importante es esta.- se acerco un poco.- no pretendo hacerte daño ni ahora ni antes. Las cosas han surgido de esta manera y no he podido evitarlo. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

- Te entiendo y tranquilo mantengo lo que te dije antes. Estas en tu derecho a ser feliz y de tener una vida con quien desees, Tonks me cae muy bien y me alegro por los dos.

- Solo que ella es mayor que tu, ¡HAY! ¡Hermione!.- su novia lo miraba recriminándole con la mirada.- ¡Es la verdad!

Harry se divertía con la escena.

- Tengo que admitir que es verdad, ella me lleva unos años. Pero si para nosotros no es un problema, ¿Por qué debería serlo para los que nos quieren? Somos felices y nos queremos, ¿Qué nos importa lo que piensen?

Los chicos miraron a Harry. Ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado y nunca lo habían visto tan feliz y contento. En sus ojos había un fuego que no tenía antes. Era pura determinación y coraje. Su mirada daba a entender la convicción de que nunca se echaría atrás, nunca dejaría a nadie desamparado, lucharía por el y por todos, pero sobre todo por ella.

- Si vosotros estáis bien y os queréis, por mi no hay problema.- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- ¡Ni por mi parte! - añadió Hermione.

- Yo ya te lo he dicho, espero que seáis felices.

- Gracias, esto significa mucho parta mi.

Siguieron felicitándolo y bromeando sobre quien debería haber cogido el lazo en vez de los gemelos.

Entre bromas Ginny volvió a preguntar lo mismo que Hermione.

- ¿No nos has dicho como empezó todo?

- Ya lo dije abajo, me escape para reunirme con…- dijo señalando a sus amigos.

- ¡Eso no, me refiero a lo tuyo con Tonks.

Se sintió muy violento, eran sus amigos, siempre había confiado en ellos, pero contarles sus momentos íntimos con Tonks era algo completamente distinto. No dejaban de mirarlo, era evidente que no pararían hasta que se lo contara.

- Todo empezó en su casa después de que me atacara el Mortifago, al despertarme… - recordó el pecho de su novia y como acabo viéndolo, prefirió omitir ese detalle.- Ella me explico lo que había pasado y me dio su regalo de cumpleaños. Me sentí muy triste y ella me abrazo para consolarme. ¡Paso algo muy raro, no miramos y… no podíamos dejar de hacerlo, yo me sentía atrapado dentro de sus ojos, no se como explicarlo, después de eso…- Esa parte era seguro que no se la contaría a ninguno. Fue la primera vez que estuvieron junto y solo ellos debían saber lo que paso, a fin de cuentas fue su momento.- Pues, después de eso… ¡Hablamos, nos sentamos y hablamos, nos dimos cuenta de que sentíamos algo especial el uno por el otro. Debo reconocer que al principio ella intento hacerme comprender que lo que yo sentía era un capricho, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no era así, ella sentía lo mismo. – Recordó lo que paso en la casa de ella.- Hay otra cosa que la convenció, a ella y a mí.

- ¿El que, dilo.

- ¿Recordáis que Dumbledore siempre decía que el amor era el mayor poder que poseía frente a Vold…, perdón al innombrable?- todos sintieron un ligero escalofrió. Después asintieron. – Pues cuando nos atacaron a ella la hirieron y yo sentí algo muy extraño.- se toco el pecho.- algo aquí dentro creció hasta el punto que sentí un poder increíble dentro de mi.- todos lo miraban asombrados.- con un simple ¡Espelliarmus, derrote a varios mortifagos y casi destruyo la casa de Tonks.

- ¿Estas de broma?

- Ron te lo digo en serio. Al verla en peligro reaccione y todo ese poder salio de mi interior.

- ¿Pudo ser casualidad o fruto de la desesperación?- dijo Hermione poco convencida.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, ya me ha pasado otra vez. Intentaron separarme de Tonks y el solo pensarlo hizo que me pasara de nuevo. Eso solo me convence mas que lo que siento por ella es real se que ella siente lo mismo por mi.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Ginny

- La orden al saber lo nuestro intento separarnos.- ninguno se lo creía.- ¡es cierto, querían mandarla a Francia para que yo me olvidara de ella. Tonks se negaba pero aun así querían que se fuese. Fue cuando es poder salio y los dejo impresionado. A parte los amenace, les dije que si me separaban de ella rompería mi varita y no volvería a hacer magia.

- ¿Serias capaz?

- Ron, Por ella lo que fuese.

- Se que hay algo mas que no nos has dicho.- lo miraba Hermione con cara de concentración.

- Si es cierto, pero os lo diré en Hogwarts.

- ¿Al final iras?

- Si Ron. Es la condición que me ha impuesto la orden para poder seguir viendo a Tonks.

- Pero no las veras Hasta las vacaciones.

- No, ella es la nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

Todos estaban encantados.

- ¡Genial, una Metamorfomaga nos dará transformaciones.

- Ginny antes nos la daba una Animaga.

- Si pero es distinto, con un poco de suerte nos enseñara a cambiarnos el color del pelo o de los ojos, quien sabe si alguno descubre que es un Metamorfomago también.

- Eso no lo has pensado con MC Gonagall.

- Es distinto para ser un Animago el proceso varia mucho, pero un Metamorfomago nace siéndolo, solo tiene que descubrirlo y aprender a usar su poder.- la Pelirroja estaba encantado con la noticia.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita.- Todos se sorprendieron con Ron.

- ¡Ronald Weasley queriendo estudiar, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novio?

- Es simple Hermione. Si la profesora es la novia de mi amigo, tengo más posibilidades de aprobar con buena nota.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- El problema Ron es que nadie puede saber que somos pareja y en Hogwarts solo seremos Alumno y profesora. MC Gonagall nos estará vigilando y si nos pasamos la alejara de mi.

- ¡Que fastidio, estarás junto a ella pero no podrán demostrar que se quieren.

- En vacaciones si.- dijo sonriendo.

Ron cogió al chico por la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¡Sinvergüenza, estarás deseando que lleguen las vacaciones.

- ¡Vale Ron, ¡Déjame!- cuando su amigo lo soltó, añadió algo mas.- Hay otra novedad, este año habrá varios Aurors de guardia en Hogwarts, para asegurar la seguridad de todos los chicos, como dijo MC Gonagall.- Hermione entrecerró los ojos intrigada.- Es orden del ministerio, lo mas seguro es que quieran vigilarme. Por las noches vigilaran los pasillos. ¿No se como haré para salir a buscar los Horcrux que faltan?

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Ginny, el había dicho esto ultimo en voz alta.

- Es complicado de explicar.- lo pensó un instante.- ¿sabes por que sobrevivió el innombrable cuando me ataco, y por que su diario intento matarte para volver a la vida?- Ginny lo negó.- La razón es una magia muy antigua y prohibida. El horcrux es magia oscura que consiste en partir el alma de una persona en dos partes, de esta manera esa persona no puede morir ya que una parte de su alma no lo hace. Para hacerlo hay que realizar un acto muy cruel, como un asesinato, el alma se desgarra y es posible separarla y guardarla en algún objeto.- ahora entendía muchas cosas .- Eso le permitió sobrevivir cuando me ataco de niño.- Miro a Ginny.- El diario era un Horcrux.

- Entonces ya no existe solo hay que atacarlo y matarlo.

- Ginny no es tan fácil. Voldemort, rompió su alma en siete trozos, hay que destruirlos todos para acabar con el. El diario es uno, Dumbledore destruyo otro y la noche que lo mataron creímos que habíamos encontrado otro. Pero…- saco el medallón del falso Horcrux del bolsillo.- alguien se nos había adelantado.- lo abrió y les dio el trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Quien es R.A.B.?

- No lo sabíamos, es lo que me toca descubrir.

- Querrás decir nos toca.- corrigió Ginny.

- Ya te dije una vez que no quería que te pasara nada…

- Si ellos.- dijo señalando a su hermano y a Hermione.- están involucrados yo quiero estarlo también. Además es más fácil encontrar algo siendo mas personas. Y yo soy mucho más lista que mi hermano.

- ¡Ginny, ¡No te pases!

- Lo siento Ronny pero es la verdad, tienes que admitirlo.

Bromeando con lo dicho por la pelirroja se pusieron manos a la obra, en cuanto llegaran a Hogwarts tendrían que buscar cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a las misteriosas siglas encontradas en el mensaje del medallón.

- Entonces todo esta claro no haremos nada hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Yo se lo contare todo a Nym y ella podrá ayudarnos en el castillo. Como profesora tiene acceso a sitios que nosotros no.

- ¿Qué es eso de Nym?

Harry se sonrojó.

- Es como le digo yo a ella, y parece que le gusta.

- ¿Yo creía que detestaba que le dijeran Nymphadora?- añadió Ginny.

- Por eso solo le digo Nym.

Poco después cada uno se fue a su cama había sido un día muy largo y querían descansar. Harry se acostó en su cama pensando en Tonks y en que la vería por la mañana.

Ron lo miraba y ante de acostarse se le acerco.

- Se que me ocultas algo y que no lo has querido decir. Me fastidia que no confíes en nosotros.

- No es eso es que no estoy preparado para decirlo, os aseguro que en Hogwarts os lo diré.

Resoplando y ablando en voz baja el pelirrojo se metió en su cama y poco después todos estaban durmiendo, cada uno en su mundo. Ron ganando la copa de Quiddith con los Chudley Cannons. Harry con estar junto a Tonks en su habitación del Grimmauld Place…


	5. Chapter 5

5

Mundungus les hizo una señal desde la casa, Arabella y Tonks abandonaron su escondite. Entraron en la casa y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de la chica. Recogieron toda la ropa del ropero la pusieron en un baúl que a continuación fue reducido y guardo Tonks. Cerca de la cama estaba el regalo que le hizo a Harry, la foto mágica en la que estaba con Dumbledore y Sirius.

Cogieron varias de las pertenencias de la chica. Se disponían a salir cuando entro Ojo Loco.

- Estaban vigilando, He aturdido a tres pero creo que hay más. Seguramente pronto vendrán refuerzos.

- No hay problema, ya he terminado.

- espera voy a comprobar si hay algo marcado.- saco la varita.

- Ya lo he hecho yo y todo esta bien lo único que habían marcado han sido mi escoba y un par de cosas mas. Las he dejado, espero que les aproveche.

Esa determinación en la chica sorprendió al viejo Auror. No parecía la misma.

Salieron de la casa y desaparecieron. Poco después varios encapuchados aprecian cerca del lugar y se introducían en la casa. Para su desgracia habían llegado tarde. Salieron y buscaron algún rastro de los que buscaban. Todo lo que habían marcado estaba en su sitio, ¿o no?

Harry fue el primero en despertarse por la mañana, miro a su amigo que todavía roncaba en su cama. A Ron no lo despertaba nada, se vistió y bajo a la planta de abajo.

En la cocina estaba la señora Weasley terminando de preparar el desayuno, en la mesa el señor Weasley tomaba el café y leía el Profeta.

- Buenos días

- ¡Harry, hola buenos días.- dejo el periódico cuando vio al chico.

- Hola cielo ¿que tal has dormido?

- Bien gracias ¿Tonks ha llegado?

- No ¿Por qué, ¿la esperabas?- esto preocupo a Harry.

- Me dijo que estaría aquí por la mañana.- una idea lo alarmo.- ¿Espero que no este camino a Francia?

El matrimonio recordó a lo que se refería.

- Tranquilo Lupin nos dijo anoche que te debía una disculpa. Todos los de la orden se dieron cuenta de lo que os queréis y ninguno desea separaros. Por nada del mundo te haríamos daño. Sabes que nosotros no te mentiríamos.

- Lo se señora Weasley, y confió en ustedes.

Pegaron a la puerta. La señora Weasley la abrió, Harry se sintió muy feliz pero le duro poco.

- Hola Molly ¿Qué tal?- Remus Lupin entro en la casa.

- Remus ¿Qué sucede?

La presencia de el en la casa hizo que Harry se preocupara, deseaba que la razón de que estuviera allí no fuera Tonks.

- Vengo a Hablar con Harry.- este se acerco al licántropo.- ¡Tranquilo no pasa nada malo! Anoche en la casa de Tonks había Mortifagos esperando. No tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de ellos y desaparecer.

- ¿Entonces que…?.

- Los estaban esperando, había varios objetos marcados en su casa. En este momento están en un lugar seguro revisado todas las pertenencias de Tonks. Ya sabes como es Ojo Loco se quiere asegurar de que no los sigan. Puede que no regresen en un par de días.

- ¿No me estas engañando?

- ¡Te juro por la memoria de tus padres que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad!- había algo en sus ojos que hacia que lo creyese.- Tonks me mando esto con una lechuza.- le tendió un pergamino.- es para ti.

Harry lo cogió y lo abrió, era una carta de Tonks.

_**¡Hola mi amor!**_

_**Siento no poder estar contigo en el desayuno. Pero en mi casa había un comité de recepción poco amistoso. Si no llega a ser por Ojo Loco nos pillan, no pudimos reducirlos a todo. Según Moody alguno pudo escapar y era posible que pidiera ayuda y nos atacaran. Escapemos sin problemas pero había varias de mis cosas marcadas. Aunque yo las revise junto con Arabella, Ojo Loco no esta muy conforme y no nos deja volver hasta que este seguro de que no hay nada marcado.**_

_**En este momento esta revisando mi ropa interior. ¿Te lo imaginas mirando mis braguitas y sujetadores buscando algún resto de magia oscura, es una pena que no puedas verlo. La carta la envió a Lupin junto con otra en la que le digo que debe de hacer, esta es para que te quedes tranquilo. No estoy siendo retenida en contra de mi voluntad, Solo mi ropa lo es. Te veré en cuanto me sea posible y te aseguro que por nada del mundo me perderé ese desayuno contigo.**_

_**Hasta ese momento.**_

_**Siempre tuya: Nym Evans.**_

La carta hizo que se tranquilizase. Al firmar con el nombre que el le puso cuando fue atendida en la clínica Muggles le confirmaba de la autenticidad de esta. Solo ellos sabían ese detalle.

Después de leerla la guardo en su bolsillo y miro a Lupin.

- Es de ella y te creo.- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del licántropo.

- ¡Gracias!- se puso serio.- Con respecto a lo que dije en Grimmauld Place.

- Déjalo.- dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¡No, debo, mejor dicho quiero disculparme. Estoy muy afectado por todo. Tú desapareciste y temía haberte perdido. Además pensé que lo que ella quería era hacerme daño a través de ti.- Harry lo miro extrañado.- ¿recuerda que antes de la boda ella quería que nosotros…? ¡Déjalo!- hizo un gesto con la mano.- eso es cosa del pasado. Anoche me convencí, lo que sentís el uno por el otro es verdadero. Al veros me pareció ver nuevamente a tus padres.- Harry se estremeció.- te aseguro que solo he visto a dos personas que irradiaran tanto amor al mirarse y esos eran ellos. Se que fui un idiota y quería pedirte perdón.- le tendió la mano para que este se la estrechara.

Harry se sintió muy emocionado con las palabras de Lupin. Para el era lo único que lo unía a sus padres y lo apreciaba demasiado como para tener que alejarse de el.

En vez de estrecharle la mano lo abrazo.

- ¡Claro que te perdono!- los dos estaban tan emocionados que algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- pero no vuelvas a hacer algo por el estilo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Te lo aseguro!

Se sentaron a la mesa mientras la señora Weasley les servia el desayuno. Por las escaleras bajaron Hermione y Ginny.

- Harry, ¿Qué sucede, ¿No ha venido Tonks?

En pocas palabras le explico lo que pasaba y por que no había venido. Después se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron el desayuno. El ruido despertó a los gemelos que se unieron a la fiesta. Después sin más subieron las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde han ido Fred y George? Quiso saber Hermione.

Los gritos de Ron contestaron a su pregunta. Habían subido para despertarlo a su manera.

- ¡ESTA NO OS LA PERDONO, ¡NO CORRAIS, ¡VENID SI TENEIS VALOR!

Los gemelos entraron en el salón y se colocaron detrás de su madre.

Ron bajo las escaleras completamente empapado en un liquido de color verde pegajoso.

- ¡Mama, ¡Mira lo que me han hecho!- mas que apenado estaba dolido y con unas ganas tremendas de devolverle la broma a sus hermanos.

Al ver lo que le hicieron su madre se volvió e intento cogerlos. Estos que ya se lo esperaban, salieron corriendo y desaparecieron por la chimenea con gran rapidez.

- ¡Desayunaremos en otro sitio, ¡Callejón Diagon! – entro en la chimenea.

- ¡Si! ¡Era lo mejor, ¡Callejón Diagon!

Hermione se acerco a su novio el resto solo se reía de la situación, la madre del chico aguantando la risa le dio ropa limpia y lo mando a ducharse.

- ¡Ronny, ¡lo siento, ¡te aseguro que en cuanto vengan los castigare, ¡saben que no quiero que me ensucien la casa, con sus bromas!

- ¡MAMA, ¿Has visto lo que han hecho y te preocupas mas por la casa que por mi?- se sentía dolido.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY, ¡CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI, ¡Quien parece no hacerlo eres tu! Con una ducha estarás limpio, pero yo soy la que tiene que arreglarlo todo. Tengo que limpiar tu cama ¿seguro que esta llena?- este asintió asustado.- las escaleras y el salón y encimas de que los has esparcido todo me preguntas por que me preocupo. ¿Quizás debieras Hacerlo tú para ver que se siente?

LA idea de limpiarlo todo añadido al genio de su madre bastaron para convencerlo de que era mejor no discutir y desaparecer al momento.

Subió a bañarse seguido por Hermione, Ginny contagiada por las risas dijo algo que avergonzó a la pareja.

- Hermione, el sabe bañarse solo, no hace falta que le frotes la espalda.

Los dos se avergonzaron y la chica bajo las escalera y se sentó, hundiendo la cabeza en el tazón que tenia delante. Ron desapareció por las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Cuando estuvo sentada a su lado Harry se acerco, aprovechando que todo estaban riéndose y bromeando le dijo algo a su amiga al oído.

- ¿Es cosa mia, o Ginny sabe algo que yo no se, Tu y Ron os quejáis de que os oculto algo, pero creo que no soy el único.

La chica lo miro con los ojos como platos, en su cara había una expresión de asombro total.

- ¡NO, ¡No hay nada que ocultar, es solo que..., no me ha gustado lo que ha dicho Ginny.

Estaba seguro de que los dos ocultaban algo y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Ron bajo poco después bañado y cambiado, aunque en algunos sitios podía verse todavía restos de color verde.

- No se lo que es pero cuesta mucho que salga.

El resto del día lo pasaron discutiendo y ablando sobre los Horcrux restantes, que harían para encontrarlos. Hermione y Ginny en cuanto entraran a Hogwarts, se sumergirían en la biblioteca a buscar toda la información que pudieran sobre el misterioso dueño de las iniciales.

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió la carta de Tonks harry se quedo en la madriguera. Cada vez que llegaba una lechuza preguntaba si era para el. Se comenzaba a desesperar, la orden le dijo que estaban bien solo que los seguían y no paraban de cambiar de escondite.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Harry noto que alguien se acercaba a su cama. Se incorporó, poco podía hacer no tenia su varita y sin las gafas no veía casi nada.

- Tranquilo soy yo.- dijo tocándole la cara.

- ¡Nym!- la beso con desesperación.- ¿Qué haces aquí,

- Acabo de llegar y te prometí que no te dejaría plantando de nuevo. Se me ocurrió que si nos levantamos juntos seguro que no me lo perdería.- se acerco a la cama y se acurruco junto a Harry.- Molly me permitió entrar y me dejo dormir contigo.

- Es una gran idea.- se movió un poco para que ella estuviera mas cómoda.

El se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello.

- Me has tenido muy preocupado. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

- Habían marcado un objeto y no nos dimos cuenta hasta un día después, nos parecía raro que con todas las precauciones que tomamos se nos acercaran tanto.- se puso un poco triste.- Lo que marcaron fue la fotografía que te regale.- el sabia a cual se refería.- le pusieron una marca parecida a la de la carta solo que la hicieron en una esquina junto a las sombras de la escalera por lo que no se veía. Le lanzamos varias veces el hechizo revelador. Pero al parecer el cristal estaba hecho de forma que repelía algunos hechizos.- sonrió.- El vendedor me aseguro que el marco era de gran calidad, y no mintió.

- Tranquila te prefiero a ti que a esa foto. ¿Cómo os disteis cuenta?

- Recordé la marca en la carta y se me ocurrió mirar detrás de la foto. Le lance un hechizo revelador, por si estaba oculto en la parte de atrás y lo descubrimos.- cerro un poco los ojos.- después la atamos a una rata y nos fuimos de allí. Pasemos todo el día de ayer cambiando de sitio cada dos por tres y cuando estuvimos seguros de que no nos seguían volvimos. Lupin me dijo donde estabas y he venido a desayunar.- bostezo.- Pero si no te importa ahora lo que quiero es dormir no sabes lo pesado que se pone Moody, ¡casi ni hemos dormido!

- De acuerdo descansa, no creo que pase nada por desayunar más tarde, o incluso almorzar.

- Por eso te quiero tanto.- dijo sonriendo.

Le paso el brazo por detrás de la cabeza y ella se apoyó en su pecho. Después ambos se quedaron poco a poco dormidos.

Ron se despertó con el delicioso aroma a tortitas procedente de la cocina. Se sentó en la cama todavía dormido y miro a su amigo. Este seguía durmiendo, pero había algo que no terminaba de entender. Se suponía que Harry tenía su pijama puesto y a quien veía no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse. Todavía llevaba puesta una túnica gris oscura.

Entendió rápidamente en cuanto se fijo que tenia el pelo largo.

- ¡AHH!- se tapo como pudo.- ¿Qué hacéis los dos en la cama?- los dos despertaron por el grito.

-Hasta que tú nos has despertado, dormir.- dijo el moreno al comprenderlo todo. Volvió a abrazar a Tonks y se tumbaron dispuestos a seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Pero como, ¿Cuándo?

- ¡Ron, ¡queremos dormir, tu madre la dejo entrar pregúntale a ella.- lo corto el chico tirándole un cojín.

El pelirrojo se vistió tímidamente como si temiera que la joven se volviera en cualquier momento.

Salio del cuarto en silencio y bajo las escaleras.

En el salón estaban los gemelos y las chicas desayunando junto con sus padres.

- ¿Cómo es que Harry esta en la cama con Tonks, ¿Cuándo llego?

Los gemelos lo miraron, se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia la escalera. Un simple moviendo de la varita de su madre los detuvo.

- ¡Vosotros no pintáis nada arriba!- se giro hacia su hijo.- llego sobre las cinco de la mañana y la deje dormir con Harry, no me parecía que fuera buena idea que durmiera en el sofá, se la veía muy cansada. Debo de admitir que cuando escuché pegar en la puerta me asuste un poco.

- ¡No lo entiendo, cuando Hermione esta en la casa si me acerco al dormitorio intentas destrozarme ¿y a Harry lo dejas dormir con su novia, creo que me he perdido algo.

- De ellos no tengo que preocuparme, Tonks es lo suficientemente responsable como para respetar esta casa, al igual que Harry.- miro a Hermione.- no te ofendas querida confió plenamente en ti, de quien no me fió es de el.- añadió señalando a Ron.

Los gemelos pudieron reaccionar al fin.

- ¡Harry saliendo con Nymphadora Tonks, ¡esto es increíble!

- ¡Este chico es nuestro Héroe, ella es mayor que el y sin embargo la ha conquistado. George, hay que pedirle que nos diga su secreto.- su hermano asintió.

Ginny los miraba molesta.

- Seguro que a vuestras novias le encantara saber lo que pensáis. Después de lo del lazo deben estar encantadas con vosotros.- la sola mención de Alicia y Angelina basto para que los dos aprendices de Don Juan se callaran y sentaran de nuevo para terminar su desayuno. Ginny los miraba divertida.

Harry y Tonks ase despertaron poco después, el grito de Ron los había despertado mas de lo que creían. Se desearon buenos días con unos besos.

Harry empezó a recorrer la espalda de la joven, el contacto hacia que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Se sentía muy bien entre los brazos del moreno. Pero recordó donde estaban.

- ¡Harry traquido, no quisiera que Molly pensara que me he aprovechado de su confianza.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería se controlo como pudo, el tampoco quería aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

- Tienes razón. Lo que menos deseo es molestar a los Weasley.

Un par de besos mas y se levantaron. Se cambiaron y poco después bajaban a desayunar, cogidos de la mano.

En la mesa los gemelos los miraban con los ojos como platos, pasando la vista del uno al otro.

- ¿Se han enterado?- pregunto a su amigo señalando a los dos.

- Si, y mama tubo que hechizarlos para que no entraran en el cuarto, a comprobarlo por ellos mismos.

- ¡Nos hemos perdido el espectáculo!- dijo Fred.

- ¡Si, ¡ha sido increíble, de verdad que es una pena que no lo vierais.- todos en la mesa miraban a Tonks, con los ojos completamente abiertos.- He podido dormir de un tirón desde que llegue hasta que Ron nos despertó.

Los señores Weasley sonrieron al igual que Harry. El resto se quedaron con cara de tontos al pensar que los dos habían hecho algo más que dormir.

- ¿Nos contaras que paso Tonks?- preguntaron todos.

- ¿Por qué no? Después de dejar la fiesta fuimos a mi casa, en la puerta había varios Mortifagos esperando. Seguramente querían capturarme para averiguar algo de Harry o de la Orden. Conseguimos vencerlos pero Moody nos dijo que algunos escaparon y pedirían ayuda. A partir de ese momento no hemos parado más de dos horas en el mismo sitio.

Tonks les contó a que lugares habían ido, desde hogsmeade, a Londres, Liverpool, etc. Lo único que tenían en común esos sitios es que todos estaban a una cierta distancia uno de otro, por lo que podían descansar un poco antes de seguir. Les explico la escena de Ojo Loco registrando sus cosas y la cara que tenia cuando le toco hacerlo con su ropa interior. El imaginarse la cara del Viejo Auror ante esas prendas que no conocía hizo que no pudieran parar de reír. Al señor Weasley se le cayo el periódico y casi derrama su te. La señora Weasley disimulaba como podía la risa, al tiempo que amenazaba a sus hijos para que no se rieran. Ron casi se ahoga con las tortitas que comía en ese momento, Hermione tubo que golpearlo en la espalda hasta que se las pudo tragar.

Los gemelos se abrazaban sin dejar de reírse, era demasiado hasta para ellos.

- Y después de que Ojo Loco se convenciera pudimos volver a Grimmauld Place.- miro a Harry.- Yo le debía un desayuno y me vine aquí. El resto ya lo sabéis.

Después del desayuno Harry salio a dar un paseo con Tonks. En cuanto estuvieron solos lo que menos hicieron fue hablar, no dejaban de besarse. Querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

- No sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

- ¿De verdad?- sonreía picadamente mientras jugaba con el pelo de el.

- Te juro que si llegas a tardar en volver un día más, salgo yo a buscarte.

- Harry prometiste que nada de locuras.

- ¡Lo se, ¡Lo se, pero el saber que estabas en peligro y yo no podía hacer nada me estaba volviendo loco.

- Tranquilo todo esta bien. No pienses más en eso y disfrutemos de este maravilloso día.

Se unieron en otro apasionado beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

Alguien salio a buscarlos, se trataba de Ron y Hermione. Querían hablar con los dos juntos.

- ¡Harry, ¡Tonks, queremos hablar con vosotros.

Los dos los miraron.

- ¿De que?

- Tú sabes de que.- dijo la castaña.- ¿le has comentado a Tonks lo de nuestra misión?

Entendió perfectamente a lo que se querían referir y estaba de acuerdo en que debía decírselo todo a su pareja. Incluido lo regente a la profecía.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo pero será mejor que lo hagamos en tu habitación.- se levanto cogió a Tonks de la mano y esta lo siguió. Los cuatro entraron en la casa y subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Ginny los vio pasar y poco después se unió al grupo. Aunque su hermano no la quería dejar pasar, Harry le convenció de que le abriese la puerta. Al fin y al cabo ella sabía casi todo.

Se sentó en la cama frente a Tonks. Le cogió las manos y empezó a hablar.

- Nym, tengo que contarte un par de cosas, eres lo que mas quiero y no deseo empezar una relación con mentiras y secretos.

- No me gusta el tono que estas empleando. Me preocupa.

- Te entiendo, créeme que cuando lo sepas comprenderás muchas cosas. ¿Recuerdas la profecía que Voldemort quiso robar en el ministerio?- todos menos ellos se estremecieron.

- Si, la que se rompió.

- Yo se lo que decía.- hizo un silencio. – Básica mente dice que debo matar a Voldemort o el me matara a mi. Los dos no podemos vivir a la vez.- tanto Tonks como Ginny se quedaron asombradas y preocupadas.

- ¿Me estas Engañando, no te creo.- se la veía muy preocupada.

- ¿Crees que yo te mentiría en algo así, el mismo día Dumbledore me lo dijo ya que fue el al que se la revelaron. Es por eso por lo que el no para de atacarme. Sabe que yo soy el chico al que hace referencia pero no sabe lo que dice. Esa es nuestra única ventaja.- sonrió tristemente.- Lo mas graciosos es que yo no podría ser el niño que vivió.- todos lo miraron.- hay otro que podía haber sido el elegido. Fue el propio Voldemort el que me marco como su igual.- se señalo la cicatriz.

Ninguno sabía este detalle.

- Harry ¿Sabes quien es el otro chico?- pregunto Ginny.

- Neville Longbotton. El cumple todos los requisitos de la profecía solo que el no fue marcado como yo.

- ¿Entonces Neville podría ser el elegido?- quiso saber Tonks.

- No, como te he dicho debía ser marcado por Voldemort.- estremecimiento de todos.- y eso me lo hizo a mi.

- Harry no digas su nombre ¿quieres?- le pidió Ron. –sabes que no nos gusta.

- ¡Es solo un nombre, si le temes a su nombre no durarías nada delante de el. Debéis superarlo.

- Lo sabemos pero cuesta trabajo. Hemos vivido con su terror toda la vida y olvidarlo es difícil.- añadió Ginny.

- Entonces, ¿eso significa que debes matarlo antes de que el te mate?

- Básicamente es eso, pero en realidad es mas complicado.- ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca.- Siempre ha buscado la forma de convertirse en inmortal. Eso lo llevo a Practicar hechizos prohibidos.

- SI lo sabemos ha practicado siempre magia negra, pero nunca lo ha conseguido.

- ¡Tonks, en cierta forma si lo consiguió. ¿Sabes lo que son los Horcrux?- esta lo pensó para después negarlo.- Es normal es algo que esta terminantemente prohibido por lo que conlleva su realización. El Horcrux es una magia que permite, por medio de un acto terriblemente cruel, separar un trozo del alma del mago de este.- Ahora comprendió muchas cosas.- El lo ha hecho, por eso no pude acabar con el de pequeño. Lo peor es que lo ha realizado varias veces por lo que su alma se encuentra dividida en siete partes.

- Pero eso quiere decir que hasta que no destruyas esas partes no podrás acabar con el.- tenia una mirada de miedo en su cara.- Harry….- lo abrazo con desesperación y miedo.

- Dos trozos han sido destruidos ya, uno era el diario que estuvo a punto de matar a Ginny.- tonks la miro.- y el otro era un anillo que destruyo Dumbledore. Creemos que el resto son una taza de Helga Hufflepuff, alguna reliquia de Rowena Rabenclaw, un medallón que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin y Dumbledore creía que otro era Naginy la serpiente que siempre lo acompaña. El último es el propio Voldemort. La noche que murió Dumbledore veníamos de buscar uno de los Horcrux, pero se nos habían adelantado, por lo que se debilito inútilmente.- la tristeza se reflejaba en la cara del chico al tiempo que sacaba el medallón del bolsillo.- encontraremos esto, dentro estaba esta nota.

La joven Auror copio el colgante y lo miro, no parecía nada especial ni valioso. Después leyó la nota.

- ¿Quien es R.A.B.?

- Ese es el problema ninguno sabemos quien puede ser y Dumbledore tampoco lo sabia. La idea es llegar a Hogwarts y buscar en la biblioteca alguna referencia sobre el. Queremos que nos ayudes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu puedes consultar libros que a nosotros nos están prohibidos, de esa manera quizás podamos averiguar algo sobre el o sobre algunos de los restantes Horcrux.

Entendía perfectamente lo que pretendían los chicos, sabia que para ellos era una tarea titánica.

- Sabes que os ayudare, pero ¿no seria mejor pedir ayuda a la Orden del Fénix?

- No creo que sea seguro, podrían capturar a alguien y el sabría lo que buscamos, ¡Recuerda que es un maestro en Legimancia! Es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros hasta que no podamos seguir, entonces si les pediremos ayuda te lo aseguro.

- En Hogwarts estarás vigilado en todo momento ya lo saber, y a mi MC Gonagall no me dejara mucho espacio para moverme, necesitaremos mas ayuda.

- Tenemos al Ejército de Dumbledore, y a varios elfos domésticos.

- ¿Es buena idea implicarlos?

- A los chicos no les diremos nada solo lo que deban saber. Casi todos son de confianza ya que de una manera u otra han padecido a causa de el y sus seguidores. Los elfos son Dobby que siente un gran aprecio por mi y Kreaker que me debe obediencia, ¡Lo siento Hermione!- dijo mirando a su amiga. Era de todos conocida la postura de ella con respecto a los elfos domésticos. En ningún momento haré que ninguno corra peligro. Eso te lo aseguro.

Tonks estuvo pensando un buen rato.

- Por ahora parece suficiente. Pero en el momento en que algo valla mal o exceda a nuestras posibilidades pediremos ayuda.- Harry y toso asintieron. Se acerco al chico y le cogió la cara con las manos.- ¿Desde cuando soportas todo esto?

- Desde la muerte de Sirius.

- ¿Además de las pesadillas?- esto lo hizo pensar.

- Hace tiempo que no sueño con el, es como si mi mente se cerrase sola a todo el exterior.

Tonks sonrió satisfecha. Hacia tiempo que algo daba vueltas en su cabeza, pero con todo lo que le había pasado no lo medito bien.

- La primera vez que fuiste al despacho de Dumbledore ¿Qué hicisteis exactamente?

- Solo entremos en los recuerdos de un funcionario. Quería que supiese más sobre El innombrable.

- ¿Tenia su varita en la mano?

El lo pensó un momento.

- Creo que si ¿por que lo preguntas?

- El podía realizar magia muy antigua. Es solo una suposición. Pero creo que te lanzo un hechizo para que nada ni nadie pudiesen entrar en tu mente. Hizo un lugar en tu mente separado del resto, lo aisló y en ese lugar es donde puede entrar el Innombrable solamente, para el, el resto de tu cabeza es como si existiera.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Es por eso que no sueñas con el, el no ve nada y piensa que estas destrozado por lo que no insiste.

- Pero la cicatriz…

- Si te duele es porque es algo distinto, es una conexión con el innombrable, algo que no se puede cortar así como así, solo mermar. Si te duele es que el esta cerca o sientes su estado de animo, pero creo que eso también lo modifico. NO me preguntes como lo hizo por que no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero es seguro que te servirá en tu enfrentamiento.

Recordó que cada vez que se enfrentaba a el, el dolor de la cicatriz era insoportable, si este dolor era menor es posible que pudiera actuar analizando sus actos.

Todos estaban maravillados por la inteligencia de la joven. Hermione la miraba extrañada, ¿Cómo era posible que la muchacha que siempre estaba de broma o distraída pudiese ser tan inteligente si saberlo?

- ¿De donde has casado tanta información?- le pregunto extrañada.

- Hermione, soy Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque Dumbledore no nos contara muchas cosas, tengo mis métodos para averiguar. Además no por nada fui premio anual. Lo que pasa es que me suelo despistar más de lo que quisiera.

- Desde que estas en la casa no lo has hecho.- dijo Ginny.- es mas cada vez que venias de visita o con alguien de la orden rompías o tirabas algo.- se puso a pensar.- y hasta el momento no has hecho nada de eso.

Tonks miro a Harry. Este se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Incluso ella.

- Ginny, no se que decir. Es verdad lo que dices, pero no se el porque.

- Yo si lo se.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.- Ginny ¿Te has fijado en que tu hermano ha cambiado un poco en sus costumbres?- señalo a Ron.

La pelirroja se puso a pensar, desde que volvieron de Hogwarts no había hablado mucho con su hermano. El estaba igual que ella todo el día algo triste. Aunque su cuarto estaba algo más recogido y más de una vez lo pillo leyendo un libro.

- ¡Es verdad, ordena su habitación y lee libros. Se parece un poco a… ti.- señalo a la castaña.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha y miraba a su novio que le sonreía.

- A veces cogemos costumbres de nuestras parejas para agradarlas, incluso nuestro carácter y forma de pensar puede cambiar.- Les dijo a todos.- Creo que es lo que les ha pasado a Harry y Tonks. Desde que están juntos el es más feliz y alegre, parece más decidido que nunca a terminar con esto. Y Tonks esta más centrada y contenta que el año pasado. ¿Os habéis fijado que no tiene su pelo de color rosa?- todos la miraron y ella se sonrojó.

- Lo tiene moreno y liso.- dijo Ron.

- ES su pelo natural y a mi me gusta mas así.- añadió Harry. Se acerco a Tonks y la beso.

- Esto confirma mi teoría.- sentencio Hermione

Bajaron poco después para ayudar a la señora Weasley con las tareas de la casa antes del almuerzo.

Harry y Tonks hacían la limpieza juntos. De vez en cuando ella le lanzaba un cojín con la varita, el se lo devolvía y poco después terminaban corriendo por la habitación hasta que la cogía. Todo terminaba en una serie de besos, para comenzar poco después, con la diferencia de que era el quien le arrojaba el cojín a ella.

Ron y Hermione no parecían divertirse tanto, Hermione vigilaba que su novio hiciera bien todas las tareas, algo que no molestaba mucho al chico. Pero su hermana se encargaba de fastidiarlo sacándolo de quicio, por lo que terminaba discutiendo con Hermione. Aunque eso le gustaba ya que lo mejor era la reconciliaron.

Cada vez que se besaban Ginny salía de la habitación para no verlos, el problema era que en la otra habitación estaban Harry y Tonks en la misma situación.

Al final no lo aguantó, bajo, las escaleras y entro en la cocina con su madre.

- ¡No los soporto, en cuanto me doy la vuelta se están besando.- se sentó en la silla.- no tienen consideración con los demás.

Su madre se giro y la miro divertida.

- ¡Tranquila cielo, seguro que pronto encontraras novio tu también.- dijo dejando la cocina.

- ¡MAMA!

LA señora Weasley subió al piso de arriba. Nada mas entrar sorprendió a Harry abrazando a Tonks mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo. Los dos estaban muy cariñosos y no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ella.

- ¡Ejem!- tosió.

Los dos se separaron y comenzaron a mover todo lo que tenían cerca.

- ¡Molly, ¿Qué tal?..- la miro sonriendo.

- Dejaos de mimos y centraos en la tarea.- oyó unas risa en la otra habitación, salio y entro por la puerta del pasillo, Entro por la siguiente puerta que era donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama besándose tranquilamente cuando entro. En parte le alegraba pero no consentiría que su hijo se propasase de esa manera con la chica, y menos en su casa. Le debía un respeto.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- De un salto se puso en pie y salio corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Harry y Tonks.

Tubo la suerte de que esas habitaciones tuviesen la pequeña puerta de comunicación, de no ser así no podría haber escapado de su madre.

Hermione no sabía que hacer o decir por lo que optó por bajar la cabeza y aguantar lo que viniese.

Ron miro a Harry al pasar, los miro y sin dejar de correr hablo con el.

- ¿Por qué no has avisado?

Harry lo vio pasar con parte de la túnica abierta, no pudo responderle pero sabia que había pasado y por que huía.

La señora Weasley se acerco a la chica, que permanecía con la cabeza agachada tenia la túnica abierta y se veía parte de su sujetador y le llamo la atención.

- ¿Cómo es posible, al menos podíais haberos escondido un poco.- LA chica la miraba sorprendida. La madre de Ron la miro sonriendo.- Se que os queréis y que lo que mas queréis es demostráoslos. Pero al menos que no os vea nadie.- La dejo sin saber que decir. Cuando reaccionó se disculpo como pudo.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, no se que me paso. No pretendía que esto se saliese de control pero…

Miro a la chica y le sonrió, era la única capaz de hacer entrar en cintura a su hijo y la verdad es que le parecía la chica ideal para el, solo que tendría que aprender algunos trucos de una mujer Weasley para controlar a Ron.

- Se lo que quieres decir y confió plenamente en ti Hermione, se que eres lo bastante responsable por los dos. Por eso te aprecio tanto.- se giro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Si me disculpas voy a castigar a Ron.

- ¿Pero me pareció que no estaba enfadada con el? Le dijo extrañada.

- No te equivoques, el que acepte vuestra relación no implica que me guste ver a Ron como lo he visto hace un momento. Tendrá que aceptar su castigo. ¡En mi casa eso no!

Dejo a la chica sorprendida y bajo a buscar a su hijo. Lo encontró en la cocina discutiendo con su hermana. Saco a Ginny con una señal y miro a Ron. Este tragaba saliva sin atreverse a decir nada.

Su madre zanjo la discusión rápidamente.

- ¡Vas a desnomizar el jardín tu solo, ¡Y si te vuelvo a pillar con Hermione, dentro de mi casa, como estabais, te garantizo que no te quedaran ganas de repetirlo! Si quieres jugar con tu varita no será bajo mi techo.- dijo señalando la entrepierna de su hijo.- ¡sabes que os doy libertades pero hasta cierto punto!

- ¡Mama tu sabes que yo..., ¡Hermione es lo bastante responsable para!…, ¡es bastante responsable por los dos y seria incapaz de…!.- su madre lo miraba de una manera que no le gustaba.

- ¡RONNALD WEASLEY, ¡EL JARDIN TE ESPERA!

Salio corriendo hacia el jardín sabia que con su madre no se jugaba. Para el futuro tendría que ingeniárselas para estar un rato con su novia, y seguro que no seria en la casa. No sobreviviría si su madre lo volvía a pillar con Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Tonks fue invitada a pasar unos días más en la casa. A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia por que lo que el quería era irse a cualquier otro lugar. Le encantaba estar con los Weasley, eran fantásticos casi como su familia, pero el lo que mas deseaba era volver a estar a solas con Tonks y demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

Para el fastidio de Harry esta acepto, después de todo lo que le había pasado necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y no había mejor sitio que la Madriguera para eso. Siempre y cuando no estuvieran cerca los gemelos.

Agosto avanzaba con sus días calurosos sobre la madriguera. Todos estaban tranquilos y felices. Menos Harry y Ron en una sequía de atenciones por parte de sus parejas.

Desde el día que los pillaron Hermione no se atrevía a darle a Ron ni siquiera un beso, por miedo a que los pillasen de nuevo.

Tonks se pasaba casi todo el tiempo preparándolo todo para empezar en Hogwarts. Debía conseguir el permiso en el departamento de Aurors. Con la petición de MC Gonagall fue suficiente ya que saldrían todos contentos. El ministerio tendría un Aurors vigilándolo todo desde dentro y la directora conseguiría un profesor que necesitaba. De todas formas necesito dejar solucionados varios temas que eran de por si los que la mantenían mas atareada.

Al llegar Tonks a la madriguera el pobre chico conseguía poco más que unos besos y atenciones ya que por respeto a los Weasley ninguno intentaba nada más. La joven dormía con Hermione y Ginny en la habitación de esta, habían colocado otra cama y por las noches las tres pasaban un rato ablando .El poco tiempo que tenían Harry y ella, lo empleaban en pasear y conversar. Tonks se incorporo rápidamente al grupo y su objetivo. La idea, conseguir lo mas rápidamente posible acabar con la pesadilla.

Faltaba poco más de una semana para la vuelta alas clases. Las cartas de Hogwarts habían sido recibidas esa mañana. Ese año y después de todo lo sucedido, se mandaron con retraso.

Harry y los demás sabían lo que eso significaba, tendrían que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar el material necesario. El problema era que este se encontraría lleno de todos los alumnos del colegio y sus familias, esa masificacion, por el poco tiempo disponible para comprar todo lo necesario, acarreaban gran cantidad de problemas para la seguridad.

LA orden pensaba en lo mismo y discutían una posible solución.

- Vamos Lupin todo estará a rebosar, da igual el día que elijas. Yo creo que es mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de conseguir el material de Harry.

- Eso es algo difícil Moody. Este año se necesitan una serie de libros que tiene que recoger el interesado en persona.

- ¿De cuando a esta parte es eso necesario Minerva?

- Es cosa mia. Además de las clases normales se le impartirán otras adicionales. Básicamente Harry cursara la carrera de Auror en el último año.

- ¡Remus, ¿estas loco, si apenas puede aprobar lo necesario ¿quieres que el chico estudie sin estar preparado?

- No me interpretes mal. Se que no esta preparado. Lo que haremos, ¡Previo acuerdo con Minerva!- la señalo.- es no darle importancia a las clases del último año. Sino a las demás. Sabes que aunque no consiga el ritmo necesario, conseguirá mayor preparación que sus compañeros de curso y por lo tantotas que suficiente para conseguir graduarse y tener facilidades en la preparación para Auror.

El viejo Auror tubo que admitir que en eso tenían toda la razón, por poco que avanzase lo haría mucho más que el resto de los demás.

- También hay que prepararlo para el uso de hechizos no verbales y de magia sin varita.- se relajo en el sillón.- tu mismo viste lo que hizo, es necesario que aprenda a controlar y aprovechar ese potencial.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿Qué libros necesita para tener que ir el mismo a recogerlos?

- Todos los necesarios para la preparación a Auror y algunos más que hemos añadido sobre magia sin varita y control.- le respondió MC Gonagall.

Ojo Loco se sorprendió, era una cantidad de materia importante.

- Estoy deseando comprobar si el chico lo soportara. – Recordó algo.- es seguro que no le quedara tiempo para meterse en problemas y Minerva no tendrá que vigilar a la parejita.- termino riendo.

- ¡Moody, yo confió plenamente en Harry y Nymphadora. Se que mientras estén en el castillo se comportaran como lo que son; profesora y alumnos.

El siguiente en hablar fue Hestia Jones, había algo que le intrigaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que Harry debe ir por los libros, pero ¿Por qué tienen que ir los otros chicos? Seria más fácil protegerlo a el solo que a todos.

Algunos sabian la respuesta y sonrieron.

- ¿De verdad crees que Hermione y Ron no se apuntaran con Harry? En el momento en que viesen su carta tardarían poco en mandarnos una lechuza pidiéndonos poder estudiar lo mismo que Harry.

- ¿No crees que exageras?- el señor Weasley se dirigió a el.

- Hestia, mi hijo Ron ha estado con el desde que empezaron. Se que es mal estudiante.- Arthur miro a Minerva. – pero te aseguro que en el momento que sepa que hará Harry, tardara muy poco tiempo en pedirnos permiso a su madre y a mi para hacer lo mismo. Además ¡no se perdería las ventajas de no hacer los exámenes ni por todo el oro de Gringotts!- la risa ante el comentario fue generalizada. En verdad era seguro que el chico se apuntaría por ayudarlo y ni decir tenia que Hermione con el.

- ¡Entonces esta decidido, mañana acompañaremos a los chico a comprar el material y la principal prioridad es evitar cualquier problema y riesgo. Al menor problema, los sacamos de allí. Tonks estará con ellos, Arthur se encargara de informarlos de todo.

- ¿Por qué tienen que saberlo?

- ¡Otra vez Hestia, Tonks y Harry son pareja, es casi imposible que el no se entere, sabes que los secretos es lo que el mas detesta. Además en cuanto el lo sepa lo sabrán los demás.- Hizo una pequeña pausa al tiempo que miraba un pergamino.- Mañana los acompañaran, además de Tonks, Arthur y Molly, Ojo Loco y Arabella Figg. Mundungus, Emmeline y Hestia, vigilaran el callejón Diagon y el caldero Chorreante por si hay problemas.- decía al tiempo que los señalaba.- ¡Y por lo que mas quieras! Mundungus, que no se te ocurra desaparecer detrás de alguno de tus negocios, es necesario que todos hagamos nuestra parte bien.- termino, se apoyó en la meja y añadió.- espero que toda esta seguridad no sea necesaria y todo valla bien.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando de la mesa dejando solos a Ojo Loco y Lupin. Cuando estuvieron solos este hablo.

- Remus ¿crees de verdad que todo saldrá bien?

- El Innombrable hace tiempo que no da señales de vida, es seguro que trama algo, pero sea lo que sea debemos estar preparados.

- No me has contestado.

El licántropo se levanto de la mesa y al tiempo que salía se giro.

- A decir verdad no se que decirte, espero y deseo que todo se desarrolle como queremos, pero no se puede descartar nada.- salio de la habitación dejando al viejo Auror pensando en sus palabras.

En la madriguera Harry no paraba de mirar su lista de material para ese año. Sabia que necesitaría una preparación especial pero los libros que le pedían era para los estudiantes de Auror, no los de ultimo año de Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione tenían la misma lista que el aunque estaba entusiasmada la castaña decía que había algo raro. Ron le dijo que seria normal subir el nivel de los alumnos, con el Innombrable destruyéndolo todo y matando a quien quería. De esa forma saldrían mas preparados de Hogwarts. Los dos sabían que la verdadera razón por la estaba tan contento con la lista de material de ese año era la coletilla al final de su carta:

"Se le comunica igualmente que estas materias no le serán evaluadas en examen final, pero su conocimiento motivaran esta al final del año escolar".

Solo el saber que no tendría exámenes ponía al pelirrojo de un excelente humor.

Harry estaba esperando a Tonks, ese era el último día que necesitaba para solucionar todos sus asuntos, todo el tiempo que restaba para volver a Hogwarts estarían juntos y por lo tanto regresarían A Grimmauld Place.

Esta deseando poder estar nuevamente con ella a solas. Pero también quería preguntarle sobre la extraña lista de libros que tenia para ese año.

Tonks salio por la chimenea cubierta de ceniza. Al verlo esperando sonrió.

- Como siempre estas esperando hasta que regreso. ¿Cualquiera pensaría que sientes algo por mí?

- ¡Quien yo, ¡Noo, solo esperaba a una fabulosa chica que me han dicho que saldría en cualquier momento por la chimenea.- dijo a tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

- ¿Y se puede saber como es?

- LA verdad tengo dudas al respecto.- se sujetaba el mentón en actitud de pensárselo.

- Es castaña.- el pelo de ella cambió a ese color.- ¿O rubia?- lo volvió a cambiar.

- ¡No, en eso estoy seguro, ¡Es calva!- se gano un pequeño golpe por parte de ella.- ¡Vale, ¡Vale, es una preciosa morena.- el pelo de ella cambio a ese color.- de unos increíbles ojos azules.- la miro y los ojos de ella cambiaron.- en los que me pierdo cada vez que la miro.- acabaron besándose. Y cada vez con un poco mas de intensidad. Al final tuvieron que dejarlo ya que podían animarse y romper su promesa, algo que no querían.

- Será mejor que nos cálmenos.- le dijo a Harry.

- Si, pero la verdad me cuesta mucho, cada vez que te veo…- se estremeció, consiguiendo que ella se riese.

- Piensa que mañana en la noche estaremos solos y no tendremos que reprimirnos. A decir verdad estoy deseando que llegue mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que sacaba un poco la lengua por un lateral. En una aptitud claramente provocadora.

- Nym no hagas eso, sabes que me encanta.- decía al tiempo que le besaba el cuello.

En ese momento unas llamas verdes en la chimenea les indicaron que alguien había llegado a la casa. Arthur Weasley salía de ella con toda la túnica llena de ceniza. Al verlos sonrió.

- Hola Harry, Tonks.

- Que tal señor Weasley.

- Hola Arthur, ¿Del Ministerio a estas horas?- Le pregunto extrañada.

- No de una reunión, estábamos organizando lo de mañana. - Los dos lo miraban extrañados.- Teníamos que ver quien os acompañaba a comprar el material y disponerlo todo para vuestra seguridad.

- ¿No seria mas fácil que se quedasen aquí y otros se lo recogieran, todo seria mas fácil.

- Con los libros de este año no creo que sea posible.- La joven lo miro extrañada.

- Nym eso es algo que te quería preguntar. Los libros son muy extraños. Todos son para Aurors en vez de para séptimo año.- Ella miro la hoja que Harry le enseño y comenzó a mirar los títulos.- además hay otros muy raros que solo tengo yo.- señalo al final de la lista.

LA joven Aurors miro los libros que le señalaba y se quedo asombrada.

- ¡Pero estos libros son para Aurors, ¡es imposible que tu puedas aprender y utilizar todos estos hechizos y pociones en tan poco tiempo!

- Todo eso ya lo discutieron, Ojo Loco opina igual que tu. La idea es que este año aprenda todo lo que pueda. Al final por poco que aprenda será mucho más de lo que aprendería en el último año y le serviría de mucho la preparación.- le respondió Arthur Weasley.

- Tonks estoy de acuerdo contigo, se que es demasiado pero si no lo hago siempre estaré en desventaja.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo en que Harry tuviera esa preparación. Sabia que algunos de los hechizos requerían una gran concentración y preparación, en algunos casos al intentarlos se podía sufrir algún daño si salía más. Lo miro a los ojos y poco mas pudo decir.

- Tú ya has tomado la decisión. Aunque te dijera que no. Lo has igualmente.

Ella iba a abrazar pero se paro.

- ¿No estas de acuerdo?

- No es eso, se que necesitas mas preparación.- hacia claramente referencia a la profecía.- pero lo que te piden puede que sea excesivo.- el se acerco y esta vez si la abrazo.

- Mientras te tenga cerca haré frente a cualquier entrenamiento.

- Siento interrumpir pero debo informaros sobre mañana.

En pocas palabras el señor Weasley les informo de los planes de la orden para el día siguiente.

A quienes se encontrarían en el callejón Diagon y como estaría todo allí.

También de las posibles rutas de salida en caso de que ocurriera algo y de los puntos de reunión si se separaban.

- Entonces con los chicos iremos, nosotros, Molly, Ojo Loco y Arabella.

- Si es lo mejor en caso de separarnos por algo siempre habrá un adulto con alguno de los chicos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿tu que opinas Harry?

- Lo mismo que tu, además de esta manera será mas natural, es normal que los Weasley acompañen a sus hijos a comprar el material para Hogwarts.

- Si todo esta claro yo me retiro. Mañana será un día muy largo y estoy muy cansado, que descanséis Harry, Tonks.

- Hasta mañana señor Weasley.

- Adiós Arthur, te veré en la mañana.

El señor Weasley subió a su cuarto dejando a los dos junto a la chimenea.

- ¿Crees que pasara algo?

- No lo se Harry, espero de corazón que no pero tratándose de el nunca se sabe.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos, cada uno en su cama.- dijo rápidamente.- Aunque espero que pronto… - la miraba con cara de pícaro.

Ella se rió y lo beso, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la escalera, seguida por Harry.

Poco después y tras despedirse en la puerta Tonks entraba en el cuarto de las chicas y se acostaba haciendo el menor ruido. Algo inútil por que las chicas la esperaban.

- ¿Qué pasara mañana?

- ¡Joder, Ginny se has asustado, ¿todavía estáis despiertas?

- Esperábamos que te despidieras de Harry y que nos contaras, yo no tengo sueño y Hermione no se atreve a acercarse a mi hermano con mi madre cerca.

Esta le tiro la almohada., Cada vez que se lo decía había alguien y se sentía muy avergonzada.

Tonks se reía ante la situación.

- ¡Lo siento, ¡es la verdad!- dijo al tiempo que le devolvía la almohada.

- Vale, escuchad. Mañana por la mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y como habéis supuesto hay una seguridad excepcional. Con los libros que tiene que comprar Harry es necesario que sea el mimo el que los recoja, así que…

- Ron y Yo tenemos los mismos libros, menos los avanzados de magia sin varita.

- ¿Como es posible que…?.

- ¿Cuánto crees que estos dos tardarían en seguir los pasos de Harry, la orden ha pensado que es mejor que ellos también estudien lo mismo. – le contento algo enfadada la pelirroja.

- De esta manera será menos sospechoso cuando haya mas alumnos realizando los mismos estudios.- termino Hermione.

- Lo que pasas es que a mi no me dejan hacerlo. Solo puedo usar varios libros de séptimo año, pero el resto ni mirarlos. ¿Crees que es justo?- estaba muy molesta.

Tonks y Hermione se reían de la situación. Lo que mas fastidiaba a la pequeña de los Weasley era que la tratasen como a una niña. Ella estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para poder usar esos libros.

- ¡No te enojes! Como decía mañana iréis por los libros y os acompañaremos. Esto es importante pase lo que pase no os separéis de los adultos.- Ginny intento preguntar algo pero ella lo adivino.- Tus padres, yo y una amiga mia, Arabella Figg. El Callejo estará vigilado por miembros de la orden por lo que no pasara nada. Esto es todo así que si me dejáis quiero dormir, será un día divertido.

Después de decir esto se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida al igual que las chicas, esperando el día siguiente.

Harry no tuvo ningún problema, Ron estaba dormido cuando entro y sabía que era muy difícil despertarlo.

Harry y Ron fueron despertados muy temprano por la señora Weasley, debían ir por medios Muggles al caldero Chorreante. Como todas las familias mágicas querían realizar las compras, cualquier medio de transporte mágico estaba casi colapsado y con ciertos problemas.

Cogieron dos taxis que los dejaron en las cercanías del Caldero Chorreante. Fue un viaje tranquilo si no fuera por que el señor Weasley empezó a preguntar al taxista sobre todo lo que veía, consiguiendo que el hombre se pusiese muy nervioso con sus clientes. De por si la ropa que llevaban los Weasley y los otros magos era extraña, Pantalones y camisas de distintos colores y vestidos muy llamativos, si se le añadía el extraño comportamiento, el taxista se alegro mucho de dejar a tan pintoresco grupo en su destino.

Para el otro conductor tampoco fue muy agradable. El ver a Ojo Loco Moody mirándole con desconfianza todo el camino y analizando sus movimientos, lo dejo muy nervioso. Incluso pensó más de una vez que iban armados ya que intento mas de una vez sacar algo de la chaqueta siendo parado por sus compañeros.

Al ver donde querían ir ya no se sorprendió tanto, el aspecto del edificio combinaba con ellos.

Antes de entrar Ojo Loco los reunió a todos.

- A partir de este momento no quiero que se confíen con nadie. Es importante que pase lo que pase no se separen del grupo y que nunca pierdan de vista a nadie.- los miro a todos.- Hay mas gente de la orden en el callejón por lo que si les pasa algo búsquenlos. ¡No se confíen, si alguien se les acerca pregúnteles el numero el sabrá que significa.

- ¿El que señor Moody?

- Es el numero de cierto casa que todos conocemos joven Weasley, y que pertenece al señor Potter.- dijo a Ron mientras su ojo miraba alrededor por si alguien los escuchaba.- ¡Entremos!

Dentro había tal cantidad de magos y brujas que parecía una fiesta, lo único que parecía raro era ver la cantidad de niños de todas las edades junto a sus familias. Ninguno se retiraba y parecían asustados y nerviosos.

Gracias al bullicio se pudieron acercar a la entrada del Callejón Diagon sin que los reconocieran. O eso pensaban.

El señor Weasley se acerco al muro de piedra mientras el resto esperaba dentro del local, al ser un espacio pequeño, golpeó las piedras adecuadas y el muro se abrió dejando ver el fantástico Callejón Diagon.

El grupo entro y a continuación se volvió a cerrar la pared. El callejón estaba lleno de familias de magos con las mismas intenciones que ellos. Harry noto que todos estaban mas tranquilos de lo normal. Aunque se movían con prisa no se veía a nadie solo y ningún chico se alejaba de sus padres, el miedo era lo que predominaba.

En varias tiendas se ofrecían infinidad de artículos que garantizaban protección contra la magia oscura, todos evidentemente falsos. El señor Weasley deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder detener a esos farsantes, pero su misión era más importante en ese momento.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Gringotts, todos debían coger algo de dinero, los libros que necesitaban eran algo caros. Harry pensó que a los Weasley esto supondría un problema ya que a duras penas podían conseguir el material necesario, no digamos ya unos libros como esos.

- Tonks, los libros son caros ¿verdad?- ella asintió.- ¿no tendrán problemas los Weasley?

- La verdad es que si, pero no se como se las van a arreglar. Creo que los gemelos les han dado algo pero aun así…

- Tengo una idea, Mientras nosotros vamos a las cámaras tu ingresa esto en la cámara de los Weasley.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bolsita con una cierta cantidad de galeones dentro.

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que los duendes pongan muchos problemas a eso. Cuando lleguemos el dinero ya estará en la cámara y no sabrán que paso.

La chica sonrió ante el acto de Harry, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Sabía que los Weasley no aceptarían el dinero por lo que de esta manera no podría preguntar nada sobre quien había sido y al tiempo desaparecerían sus problemas.

Tonks se quedo en el recibidor, con un pretexto, ingresando el dinero en la cuenta de los Weasley, mientras ellos bajaban por los túneles hasta sus cámaras. Hermione solo tubo que cambiar dinero Muggles por mágico por lo que no necesito bajar.

A las cámaras con Harry Ron y Ginny Bajaron la madre de estos y Ojo Loco, que no paraba de mirar con desagrado al duende. La verdad es que parecía un duelo de miradas, si desagradable era la mirada de Ojo Loco, peor era la del duende, el singular duelo termino en cuanto el vagón se puso en marcha.

El viaje como siempre fue peor de lo que hubiesen querido. La primera cámara en visitar fue la de Harry al llegar el duende le pidió la llave y abrió la cámara. El chico entro seguido de Ron, al que pidió que lo ayudara.

- Cada vez que vengo me sigo maravillando de esto. Si quisieras no tendrías que trabajar nunca mas.- miro el montón. – ¿Juraría que era mas pequeño?

- La fortuna de los Back se ingreso en esta cámara ya que Sirius me nombro su heredero.- se sintió muy mal al recordarlo.

- ¡Harry lo siento, se lo que te afecta el recordarlo ¡y yo tan imbecil como siempre meto la pata!

- Tranquilo ya estoy mejor salgamos, que nos esperan.

Harry lleno una bolsa que le dieron los duendes y la lleno hasta arriba con galeones de oro.

Después salieron subiéndose en la vagoneta para seguir el viaje.

Unos minutos después estaban delante de la puerta de la cámara de los Weasley. La señora Weasley le dio la llave al duende y este abrió la puerta. Todos entraron y Harry con ellos. En el centro de la cámara había un pequeño montón de galeones y otro de Sickles de plata, al igual de otro de Knuts de bronce. Al verlo Harry supo que no tendrían bastante.

Los Weasley empezaron a contar las monedas y a introducirlas en una bolsa parecida a la de Harry.

Era una tremenda carga el desembolso que se veían obligados a hacer, estaba claro que lo sacrificaban todo por los suyos y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Harry de esa familia.

En un rincón vio la bolsa que le había dado a Tonks, los duendes la habían traído y arrojado a la cámara por lo que no estaba con el resto de las monedas. Eso era justo lo que el quería. Se acerco a la bolsa y mientras se agachaba la cambio por la que el había cogido. Esta tenía una cantidad mayor de galeones que la que ingreso Tonks.

En cuanto se guardo la otra se dirigió a los Weasley.

- Disculpe señora Weasley pero aquí hay una bolsa ya preparada.

- Harry cielo eso es imposible, todo el dinero esta aquí.- miro al chico y se fijo en que tenia razón había una bolsa en el suelo.

Se acerco y la abrió. No se lo podía creer estaba llena de Galeones de oro.

- Pero como es posible, nosotros no….- miro al chico.- Harry ¿esto no será cosa tuya, si es así coge ahora mismo todo...

Harry se alejo de la señora Weasley que le tendía la bolsa con el dinero.

- Disculpe señora Weasley pero yo no he hecho nada, ya una vez me lo dejo claro, aunque mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías, se que has sido tu.

- Yo tengo mi dinero aquí.- saco la bolsa de su túnica.- y Ron le puede decir que solo cogí esta bolsa. Le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

LA mujer miro a su hijo.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- Ron asintió y ella miro al duende.- ¿De donde ha salido este dinero?

El viejo duende miro la libreta que tenia.

- Esta mañana han ingresado una bolsa con una cantidad de Galeones. No puedo decirle cuantos. Hasta que no dejan los propietarios las cámaras no procedemos a hacer el recuento y como usted venia hacia aquí no entremos ni lo hemos contado.

La pobre mujer estaba desconcertada ¿de donde había salido esa cantidad de galeones, era seguro que con esa bolsa tendría suficiente para comprarlo todo y aun le sobraría más de la mitad.

- Pero yo no puedo aceptar esto, ¿esta seguro de que no se han equivocado?

El duende la miro enfadado.

- ¡LOS DUENDES DE GRIMGOTTS NO SE EQUIVOCAN, ¡cada vez que se hace un ingreso nos aseguramos bien de la cámara a la que va destinado y solamente se transporta esa caja para que nunca pueda haber confusiones! Si esa bolsa esta aquí es porque debe de estar aquí.- se dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara indignado y furioso.

Ella no sabía que hacer, por lo que le había dicho el duende ese dinero era ahora de la familia Weasley. Era seguro que lo necesitaban pero no le parecía correcto cogerlo.

Fue Ojo Loco el que termino con todo.

- Molly si ese dinero esta aquí es tuyo y no hay más que hablar. Coge lo que necesites y vayámonos.

- Pero Moody y si después lo reclaman o…

- ¡NO has oído, ¡los duendes no se equivocan, ese dinero es vuestro y punto.

- ¿Puede ser una trampa?- pregunto Ginny.

Ojo Loco se acerco a la bolsa murmuro algo y de su varita salieron unas pequeñas chispas, pero nada mas salio de la bolsa.

- Solo es dinero.- sentencio el viejo Auror.

No muy convencida aun cogió lo necesario para las compras y anoto en un trozo de pergamino la cantidad cogida de la bolsa. Harry miraba divertido la escena. La honradez e integridad de esta familia era digna de admiración.

Subieron hacia el gran salón del banco, allí los esperaban el resto del grupo. En cuanto llegaron La señora Weasley le contó lo referente a la bolsa a su marido. El no sabia que decir le extraño mucho el asunto y pensó igual que su hija. LA señora Weasley le dijo que Ojo Loco ya lo reviso y que no había nada. Además los duendes hicieron el ingreso de forma normal y legal, por lo que no parecía nada extraño. También le dijo que había anotado la cantidad retirada en un trozo de pergamino dentro de la bolsa, si había algún problema sabrían que reponer.

Salieron del banco y se dirigieron a su primer destino la tienda de túnicas para cualquier ocasión de Madame Malkin. Había una gran cola por lo que tuvieron que esperan hasta que les toco. Harry se mantuvo apartado para que no lo reconocieran y pudieran terminar más rápido.

Ese año al menos no tendrían el problema de algún baile, por lo que con un par de túnicas normales seria suficiente. Ron estaba encantado, por una vez tendría túnicas nuevas en vez de las de sus hermanos.

Hermione, Ginny y Tonks se quedaron mirando las túnicas de gala hasta que la señora weasley las llamo. Con todas las compras y después de que Ojo Loco comprobara que no había peligro.

El siguiente punto fue la tienda de elementos para pociones. En esta afortunadamente no encontraron a casi nadie. Ellos saludaron a un par de chicos que los reconocieron y Ginny se puso a hablar con una compañera de Hufflepuff.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla y sin problemas lo único que les quedaba era comprar los libros y se irían del callejón Diagon sin ningún problema.

Llegando a Flourish y Blotts, Ginny le pidió a su madre que le comprase alguno de los libros de séptimo, de forma que ella también pudiera prepararse mejor como los demás. A regañadientes y después de rogarle un rato accedió. Entraron en la tienda con una Ginny un poco mas alegre.

Esta para variar también se encontraba llena, algunas mujeres se peleaban por ver a quien le tocaba comprar. La señora Weasley se adelanto y se unió a la cola, lo más importante era terminar cuanto antes.

Esta vez no pudieron pasar desapercibidos y varios compañeros y conocidos se acercaron a ellos, entre otros Deán Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

- Harry, ¿que tal, sentimos mucho lo que paso.

- Si, nos hubiera gustado hacer mas pero…

- Tranquilos chicos no pasa nada, cada uno hizo lo que pudo.

- Este año no será igual.

- Si eso es cierto, sin Dumbledore, no será lo mismo. Incluso mis padres estaban pensando en no enviarme, pero como el ministerio dijo que tu si irías y que se incrementaría la seguridad en el colegio pues…

Todos miraron al chico sorprendidos.

- ¿Eso han dicho? Pregunto Tonks.

- Si, esta mañana ha salido en el Profeta.

En ese momento les toco a ellos pedir sus libros. El dependiente les pregunto que año cursarían pero ellos les entregaron las listas y este los hizo pasar al interior de la tienda.

Todos e quedaron muy sorprendidos con este hecho. Cuando Ginny pidió los suyos e incluyo varios de séptimo año se extrañaron todavía más.

En la parte de atrás de la tienda fueron atendidos por otro vendedor.

- Hemos recibido el permiso especial del ministerio para darles estos libros. Debéis saber que son personales por lo que vosotros seréis los únicos que podréis abrirlos. Acompañadme y los tomareis de las estanterías.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron con el vendedor recorriendo unas interminables filas de estanterías. Cuando llegaban a un determinado lugar el chico les indicaba que libro coger. Cada vez que uno de ellos tocaba un libro este se iluminaba por un segundo con un resplandor dorado.

El mas difícil de encontrar fue uno de los de la lista de Harry, al parecer hacia años que nadie pedía ese libro y si no fuera por que contaban con el permiso del ministerio no lo hubiese conseguido.

Salieron a la tienda con los libros, algunos curiosos esperaba para ver que les había pasado.

Pusieron sus libros en el mostrador y pagaron. LA señora Weasley se quedo de piedras cuando oyó el precio de la compra. Nada mas los libros de Ron costaban lo mismo que enviar a tres de sus hijos a Hogwarts con todo el equipamiento completo. En ese momento agradeció de verdad la misteriosa bolsa de Galeones que había aparecido en su cámara.

A hermione también le falto dinero, por lo que Harry tubo que prestárselo.

- Te lo devolveré en cuanto hable con mis padres.

- No hace falta. Tómatelo como parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños.- esta fue a replicar.- digamos que te lo regalo mi padrino.

Después de esto la chica no se atrevió a replicar guardaron todo el material reducido, pagaron y salieron de la tienda.

Se dirigían al caldero Chorreante, todo parecía que había salido bien.

Al final de la calle se escucho una explosión, todos sacaron las varitas y se prepararon.

La gente empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la del incidente al pasar por su lado no dejaban de gritar.

- ¡MORTIFAGOS EN EL CALLEJON KNOCKTURN, ¡SALVESE EL QUE PUEDA!

Todos querían salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. La avalancha de gente llego hasta ellos y por más que quisieron permanecer juntos se separaron. Ron junto con Ginny y sus padres fueron adelantados por la marea de gente. Harry, Tonks y Ojo Loco se pegaron al escaparate de una tienda, con las varitas prepararas, después empezaron a andar en dirección al caldero Chorreante. Hermione se quedo con Arabella en el lateral y ambas buscaban al grupo.

Desde donde estaban veían pasar rayos de luz por encima de la multitud.

- ¡Vamos Harry, debemos irnos.

- ¿Donde están todos, no me iré sin ellos.

Ojo Loco miro a la multitud, con su ojo mágico empezó a buscar a todo el mundo. Distinguió a todos los Weasley cerca del caldero Chorreante en compañía de Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance.

- Los Weasley están a salvo en la entrada del caldero Chorreante. Y la señorita Granger…

Lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto Mundungus Fletcher tendido en el suelo, cerca de el veía a Arabella Figg en el mismo estado.

- Mundungus y Arabella han caído.- Harry y Tonks lo miraron asustado.- no se si están vivos o no. LA señorita Granger no esta con ellos.- miro un par de callejones mas adelante.

Al final vio a Hermione estaba siendo atacada por dos Mortifagos, que se turnaban para aplicarle lo que parecían crutiacius. Veía como se retorcía sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Granger esta en problemas, dos de esos cabrones la tienen en aquel callejón, ¡Harry no!- no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas. Harry salio corriendo en la dirección en que se encontraba su amiga.

Detrás de el Tonks lo seguía preparada. Nada mas cruzar la multitud, entro en el callejo0n. A pesar de los gritos de la gente pudo oír a su amiga gritar. Uno le aplicaba el crutiacius, poco después el otro intentaba desnudarla.

- Vamos sangre sucia, esto lo vas a disfrutar.- esa voz la conocía era Draco Malfoy.- no me esperaba que mejoraras tanto. Después de esto seguro que le gustaras más al pobretón de Weasley. A el le gusta todo de segunda mano.

- ¡NO DEJAME MALFOY,- Se revolvió como pudo y le araño la cara.

- ¡AHH, ¡tu lo has querido, saco su varita y apunto a la chica.

Al verlo Harry reacciono, sintió ese poder en el pecho.

- ¡MALFOY!

Este se giro al escucharlo.

- ¡San Potter, ¿Has venido a proteger a la sangre sucia? Será mejor que te protejas a ti. ¡DIFFINDO!.

- Su compañero lanzo otros hechizo.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!- con un solo hechizo paro el de los dos oponentes. Antes de que estos pudiesen atacar de nuevo se lanzo al ataque.- ¡Expelliarmus!- Sin que pudieran evitarlo las varitas de los dos Mortifagos salieron volando hacia su mano, al igual que la de Hermione.

Al verse desarmados intentaron escapar. Harry reaccionó a tiempo y les lanzo otro hechizo.

- ¡DESMALLUS!- los dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Ojo Loco los ato rápidamente. Tonks se acerco a una dolorida Hermione. Esta estaba muy nerviosa y dolorida pero en cuanto se sintió segura se relajo y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Tranquila todo ha pasado!- Harry se acerco a su amiga.

- ¡Tonks, ¡Lo siento, estaba con Arabella, vimos Mundungus y nos acercamos. Nos hizo señales de que lo siguiéramos y lo hicimos. Debimos preguntarle el numero pero solo queríamos salir de aquí.- se paro a recuperar el aliento.- De pronto atacaron a Arabella, la desmayaron y me cogieron a mi.

Entonces reconocí a Malfoy, estaba bajo la Multijugos pero esa forma de mirar es inconfundible.

El y el otro me trajeron aquí y…

- ¡Déjalo, ¡Ya paso, no pienses en eso, tranquila.

- ¡Hermione, ¡lo tenemos, pagara por todo, te aseguro que lo pagara. Y encima el cabron ha tenido suerte, si lo coge Ron se la corta. Acaba con la dinastía de los Malfoy de Raíz.- esto consiguió que la chica se animara algo.

- Será mejor que te echen un vistazo en San Mungo. ¿Te puedes mover?- la chica intento incorporarse pero le dolía todo.- ¡déjalo no te muevas!- Tonks invoco una camilla y la acostaron en ella con cuidado.

El la calle principal, todo parecía haber acabado. Habían llegado una gran cantidad de Aurors y después de una corta batalla los partidarios del Innombrable habían huido dejando tras de si algunos muertos y multitud de heridos.

Ojo Loco se acercaba a ellos seguido por dos Aurors.

- ¡Ahí tienen esa basura, llévensela.- los dos se acercaron a Malfoy y su compañero.

Después de reanimarlos se los llevaron de allí, justo cuando pasaban por su lado Malfoy se dirigió a Harry.

- Esto no va a quedar así Potter, mi maestro acabara contigo, eso tenlo por seguro. Y yo estaré allí para verlo.- miro a Hermione.- y me vengare también de la sangre sucia y del pobretón de su novio.

Harry se levanto pero fue Hermione la que respondió.

- Si te acercas a mi o a los Weasley, te juro que no te reconocerán ni en fotografías.

La actitud de la dolorida chica les agrado, Malfoy se sorprendió de que aun estando tan dolorida fuese capaz de plantarle cara. Un tirón y se lo llevaron camino de Azkaban.

Antes de que se fuera Tonks también hablo.

- ¡Saluda a tu padre, Será una bonita reunión familiar.

Sacaron levitando a Hermione del callejón. Los Weasley al igual que el resto de los miembros de la orden los buscaban por todos lados.

Por parte de la orden no había tenido que lamentar bajas, tanto Arabella como Mundungus fueron solo aturdidos para no llamar la atención.

En cuanto los vieron salir del callejón se acercaron. Ron casi se lanzo sobre su novia al verla en la camilla.

- ¡Hermione, ¿estas bien, ¿Qué te han Hecho?- cogió la mano de la chica.

- LA atacaron con Crutiacius.- Ron miro a Tonks.- será mejor que la lleven a San Mungo, para que la revisen.

- Ron, fue Malfoy.- el chico se enfureció, su cara tenia el mismo color que su pelo.

- ¿.Donde esta ese cabron?

- Lo cogí, va camino de Azkaban, para reunirse con su padre. Te guarde un recuerdo.- le tendió la mano enseñándole una varita.

Ron la cogió y su primer impulso fue romperla pero se contuvo.

- Si es condenado yo seré el que la rompa.- se la dio a Ojo Loco.- pero hasta entonces será mejor que la guarde otro, yo seguro que la romperé.

Se acercaron varios curanderos y se llevaron a Hermione a San Mungo. En ningún momento Ron se alejo de ella.

Después de contarles lo sucedido oyeron la parte de Arabella. Esta no paraba de se, no había cumplido la misión y se dejo engañar por un Mortifago, llora triste siendo consolada por Tonks. Ninguno la culpaba de nada, era normal que con los nervios de la lucha, al ver una cara conocida se confiase.

Mundungus por su parte lo único que tenia que decir es que lo atacaron por detrás y no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Todo sucedió apenas entro el Callejón y ocupo su puesto de vigilancia.

Se trasladaron rápidamente a San Mungo, intentaron localizar a los padres de la chica pero estos se encontraban fuera del país en un seminario de Dentistas. Ron estaba esperando cuando llegaron.

- Acaban de empezar a revisarla, me han dicho que espere aquí noticias.- se le veía muy triste.- Harry no debí separarme de ella.

- Tranquilo amigo, fue inevitable, nos arrastraron. Al menos no paso nada serio.

A las cuatro Hora de esperar noticias de la chica, salio un medimago que se acerco a Ron.

- ¿Tu venias con la chica?

- ¡Si, ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy débil pero se recuperara. Con un poco de descanso y un par de pociones restablecedores, en unos días estará perfectamente. ¿Alguien es de la familia?

- No, pero los padres están siendo avisados.

- Díganles como se encuesta cuando vengan para que no se preocupen. Ahora esta descansando pero en cuanto despierte pueden pasar a verla.

LA señora Weasley se lo agradeció al medimago, todos respiraron aliviados y más tranquilos. El pelirrojo se abrazo a Harry.

- ¡Menos mal, si le pasa algo yo me muero. ¡Gracias Hermano!

- ¿Por qué?

- Si no apareces tú seguramente la habría matado. Ese cabron de Malfoy la odia, no quiero pensar en lo que le podía haber hecho.

En ese momento pensó que lo mejor seria que el conociese toda la verdad pero debía ser Hermione la que se lo dijese. Lupin entro en la sala y le informaron de todo, se sintió feliz al saber que la chica estaba bien.

Al final el día para comprar el material de Hogwarts fue peor de lo que imaginaron.

La batalla se saldo con tres magos muertos intentando defender a sus familias y al menos 22 heridos por diversas maldiciones. Los Mortifagos a parte de MAlfoy y su compañero solo perdieron a otros dos, que fueron tan imbeciles de seguir corriendo hacia los Aurors y no retroceder con sus compañeros, Grabbe y Goyle.


	7. Chapter 7

7

En la habitación no se veía luz alguna la oscuridad era casi total, en la chimenea una mortecina llama daba el único resquicio de luz al lugar. En un destrozado sillón el mago mas temido del mundo miraba la chimenea. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!

Un Mortifago encapuchado entro en habitación se arrodillo delante de el.

- ¡Mi señor, ¡el ataque ha concluido!

- ¿Qué tal fue, ¿Lo habéis cogido?

- ¡No, ¡estaba muy protegido, además con tanta gente era imposible. ¡Hemos hecho bastante daño y seguramente les costara mucho reponerse!- respondió con miedo.

- ¿Hemos perdido a alguien?

El mortifago dudo.

- Mi hijo y Paddintong, además de Grabbe y Goyle, hijos.

- No son perdidas importantes.- respondió tranquilamente

- ¡Pero mi señor, ¡es mi hijo!

- ¿Y?- lo miro extrañado.

- ¿No los salvareis, pensé que después de todos los servicios prestados intentaríais salvar a mi hijo.

- ¡Ese es tu mayor problema, el objetivo de la misión era coger a Potter, o en su defecto hacerle el mayor daño posible. ¡No solo no lo hacéis sino que pretendes que ayude al patético de tu hijo!- lo miro divertido.- ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es permitir que te reúnas con el, ¿te interesa?

Narcisa Malfoy quería a su hijo más que a nada, pero no tanto como a su vida.

- ¡No mi señor, el sabia los riesgos y los acepto.- le tembló la voz.- que cargue ahora con las consecuencias.

- ¡Perfecto entonces todo solucionado, puedes retirarte.- Narcisa se levanto. En ese momento Voldemort recordó algo.- ¡Espera queda algo pendiente!- saco su varita.- ¡CRUCCIO!

Los gritos de la mujer resonaron en toda la vieja mansión, la cara de satisfacción de Voldemort era inmensa. Cuando termino de aplicarle la maldición la miro encogida en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¡La próxima vez que me falles no seré tan benévolo, ¿esta claro?

- ¡Si…. mi señor...!.- respondió aguantando el dolor. Se levanto como pudo y salio de la habitación.

Hermione llevaba todo el día dormida, los daños que le provocaron los crucios recibidos aunque no fueron graves si lo suficiente como para dejarla muy débil. Necesitaba mucho reposo y cuidados. Los medimagos les aseguraron que estaría en perfectas condiciones para coger el tren a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

Ron no se retiraba de la puerta de la habitación de la chica, varias veces su madre intento que fuera a descansar pero sin éxito.

Los demás también se quedaron cerca del chico. Harry y Tonks estaban sentados junto al lado de Ron.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando se les acerco un sanador.

- ¿Son los familiares de la señorita Granger?

- Yo soy su novio ¿ha despertado?

El medimago lo miro y sonrió.

- Si ha despertado pero es mejor que solo pasen los padres.

- Sus padres son Muggles y se encuentran de viaje, no hemos podido localizarlos. Somos lo más parecido que tiene a una familia.- dijo la señora Weasley.

Miro a todos los presentes, se sorprendió del grupo tan pintoresco.

- Solo pueden pasar dos personas. El resto tendrán que esperar al horario de visitas.

Rápidamente Ron entro en la habitación seguido de su madre.

El resto tubo que esperar a que ellos les diesen noticias.

- ¿A que hora empieza el turno de visitas?- pregunto Harry.

- A las diez. Puedes ir a dormir un rato yo te avisare.

- NO quiero esperar a saber de ella. Me quedare y esperare a Ron.

Ron no apareció su madre salia poco después a informar sobre la chica.

Todos se acercaron a ella esperando respuestas.

- ¡Tranquilos, ¡Tranquilos, esta bien, se siente muy débil y no puede moverse sin que le duela. Por lo demás esta perfectamente.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Lupin.

- Ron ha intentado besarla y al verme casi lo tira al suelo.- dijo alegremente.

Imaginarse la situación hizo que todos riesen. Era una prueba irrefutable de que la chica estaba bien.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella hasta la hora de las visitas. Será mejor que descanséis un poco.

Ahora entrare para acompañarlos.- dijo al sentarse en una silla.

Todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué, tendré que dejar que se besen, si entro seguro que tendrán que poner a Ron en una cama al lado de ella. Es capaz de tirarlo por la ventana con tal de que no los pille.

Un poco más tranquilos todos se retiraron a descansar.

Casi todos se fueron a la madriguera, menos los miembros de la orden. Nada mas caer en la cama Harry se quedo dormido, junto a el estaba Tonks tan cansada como el.

Durmieron unas horas, fueron despertados por la señora Weasley, había venido para cambiarse y avisar que ya podían visitarla.

Harry y Tonks fueron los primeros en aparecerse en el hospital. Al entrar en la Habitación los pillaron besándose. En cuanto Hermione escucho la puerta abrirse, de un empujón tiro a Ron de la cama. Este se dio la vuelta y vio quienes eran.

- ¡Hermione, ¡te dije que mi madre tardaría un rato en volver!

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo mirando a su novio en el suelo.

- ¡Mas lo siente mi culo!- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba tocándose la parte dolorida.

Harry y Tonks desde la puerta no pudieron dejar de reírse ante la escena.

- Lo sentimos Ron.

- ¡Si claro!- hizo una seña con la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Estas mucho mejor por lo que vemos.- Tonks se acerco a la cama y le cogió la mano a la chica.

- Si, gracias a vosotros.- Miro a Harry.- si no es por ti no se que hubiese pasado.

Harry se acerco a la chica y en voz baja hablo con ella.

- ¿Le has contado todo lo sucedido?- ella sabia a lo que se re4feria.

- No, pero es un buen momento para hacerlo.

- ¿El que me tienes que contar?- dijo muy interesado el pelirrojo.

La pareja se separo un poco de la castaña y Ron la cogió de la mano.

- Cuando Harry y Tonks llegaron Malfoy intentaba…- le costaba hablar.- intentaba violarme.- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de saltar...- no pudo hacer nada, yo le arañe la cara y por eso creo que quiso matarme.- miro de nuevo a su amigo.- y lo hubiera conseguido si no es por Harry.

- ¡Tu eres una de las personas mas importante en mi vida, no dejaría que te hiciesen nada y menos ese cabron de Malfoy.- dijo el moreno.

Empezaron a entrar por la puerta varias cabezas pelirrojas, los Weasley hacían acto de presencia.

Con ellos venían Lupin, Ojo Loco y Arabella. Esta no paraba de disculparse con la chica por su imprudencia.

- De verdad que lo siento profundamente Hermione, si me hubiese asegurado…

- Tranquila, yo tampoco lo pensé en ese momento vi una cara conocida y me acerque a el. NO podíamos imaginar que no era quien creíamos.

- Malfoy desmayo a Mundungus, nada mas verlo. No creo que supiese quien era, solo necesitaba suplantar a alguien el tiempo suficiente para poder situarse en su sitio, esperando el ataque.- dijo Lupin.

- Es bueno saber que ese cabron se pudrirá con su padre en Azkaban.- dijo Hermione.

- Por su bien espero que así sea.- dijo en voz baja Ron. Solo lo oyeron Hermione, Harry y Tonks.

A partir de ese momento intentaban animar a la chica. Le contaron que paso con cada uno cuando se separaron, los gemelos bromeaban a costa de Ron. Este incluso se reía con las bromas, para el lo mas importante es que ella estaba bien.

Ella se quedo muy impresionada cuando le dijeron que el fue el único que no se retiro de la puerta hasta que lo dejaron pasar y que había estado en todo momento cerca de ella.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, en cambio a ella le encanto lo que había hecho.

Con las bromas y charlando llego la hora de la comida. Salieron para que Hermione pudiera comer algo y descansar un rato. Ron se quedo y prácticamente le dio de comer ya que ella decía que no tenía ganas. Se sentó en la cama y le fue dando la sopa que le trajeron.

El resto aprovecho para almorzar algo también. No era buena idea ir a la madriguera, la señora Weasley estaba cansada, no era aconsejable que encima tuviera que hacer la comida, ya que conociéndola en cuanto llegaran se iría a la cocina a preparar un banquete.

Después de discutir con ella sobre ese punto fueron todos a comer a un restaurante Muggles cercano a San Mungo.

Al entrar la comitiva no llamo la atención más de lo normal. Más de una vez había venido a comer gente con atuendos parecidos. Poco des pues de sentarse un camarero con aires de grandeza les tomo nota con cara extraña. Para variar tuvieron que parar a Ojo Loco ya que intento sacar su varita y hechizarlo allí mismo.

El señor Weasley miraba todo maravillado, el problema fue cuando al ir a pagar no dejaba de mirar asombrado la caja registradora. El camarero llego a pensar que quería robarles.

Afortunadamente todo quedo en un susto, después de un buen almuerzo regresaron al hospital.

En la Habitación Hermione se había quedado dormida, cogida a su mano seguía Ron que no pudo aguantar mas y se durmió apoyando la cabeza en la cama de la chica.

Decidieron dejarlos descansar en paz y regresaron a la madriguera.

Hermione salio de San Mungo al día siguiente, lo único que le aconsejaron fue que descansara y mantuviera reposo por un par de días. Después podría ejercitarse sin mucho esfuerzo y en otro par reanudaría su vida normal.

La vuelta de la castaña a la madriguera fue celebrada por todos. Nada mas llegar Ron la subió en brazos al cuarto de su hermana. Hermione estaba tan colorada como el pelo de su novio. El entrar en la casa en brazos del chico y que este la llevase a la habitación delante de todos hizo que se sintiese terriblemente avergonzada. Pero en su interior era lo que mas deseaba y se sentía muy feliz.

El tiempo de convalecencia de Hermione en la madriguera fue una tortura para Ron, su madre no lo dejaba estar a solas con ella en el cuarto por lo que siempre tenía que estar presente alguien con ellos. Para añadidura los presentes no podían ser Harry y Tonks juntos, quería evitar la tentación para ambas parejas.

La chica se aburría terriblemente ya que no la dejaban hacer nada, aprovechó para mirar todos los libros de la asignaturas especiales que tendrían ese año. Ron le dijo a Harry que para cuando entraran a Hogwarts, ella seguramente se sabría los libros de memoria. La castaña envió a sus padres una carta contándoles todo lo que había pasado, también los tranquilizaba asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y que por fortuna todo había quedado en un doloroso susto.

Sus padres le contestaron asegurándole que estarían en Londres lo más pronto posible. Querían ver por ellos mismo que era cierto.

Hacia ya cuatro días que había sufrido el ataque en el Callejón Diagon, Hermione ya se levantaba de la cama y hacia cortos paseos por el jardín acompañada del resto del grupo. A la señora Weasley no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. Los padres de la chica se presentaron ese día en la madriguera acompañados de Arabella Figg y Hestias Jones.

Su idea era sacar a su hija de todo ese peligro.

- Mama, créeme estoy mas segura en el mundo mágico que el normal. Mi obligación es hacer todo lo posible para que nadie sufra.

- Hermione, eres solo una niña, no puedes hacer nada.

- Si me voy con vosotros, ¿Qué impedirá que nos maten a todos? Soy bruja no puedo cambiar eso y todos los Mortifagos me conocen. Yo diría que a los que somos hijos de personas normales nos odian más que a nada.

- Nos iremos del país, en otro lugar estaremos seguros.- dijo su padre.

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y fue el padre de Ron el que contesto.

- Si el señor Oscuro consigue hacerse con el país. ¿Cuánto cree que tardara en intentar hacer lo mismo con el resto del mundo? Ese ser no conoce límites.

- Es cierto papa, tarde o temprano nos cocerán y será demasiado tarde para hacer algo.- Se cayo un segundo y miro a su novio.- Es el momento de actuar, no hay una segunda oportunidad.

Los señores Granger se miraron. Su hija siempre había sido mas madura de lo normal, en lo que decía había algo que hacia que la creyesen. De alguna manera sabían que tenía razón, por lo que decidieron hacerle caso.

- ¡Esta bien, pero pasaras el resto de tus vacaciones con nosotros. Cuando te vallas a tu colegio, saldremos del país por un tiempo.

Ella se abrazo a sus padres y esa misma tarde se fue con ellos a su casa, Ron era el que peor lo paso, estaría sin ella hasta volver a Hogwarts.

Mientras la chica se alejaba en el auto de sus padres, harry se acerco y le paso el brazo por encima del hombro.

- ¡Anímate, la veremos en dos días. Nos estará esperando en la estación para coger el tren.

- Tienes razón pero no puedo evitar estar preocupado.- miro a su amigo.- la quiero mas de lo que yo creía. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando la vi en la camilla.

Harry sabia muy bien a lo que se refería el sintió lo mismo cuando vio herida a Tonks.

- ¡Créeme, ¡Lo se, sentí lo mismo cuando hirieron a Tonks y es una sensación que no quiero volver a sentir.

Miraron por última vez al horizonte, ya solo se veía a lo lejos la nube de polvo que levantaba el auto de los Granger al alejarse de la madriguera.

Los dos amigos eran los últimos que permanecían allí, se dieron la vuelta y entraron en la Madriguera.

El resto del día fue algo triste para Ron, mas cuando después de la cena Harry y Tonks les dijeron que volverían esa noche a Grimmauld Place.

- ¡Harry, se va Hermione y ahora tu ¿me vais a dejar solo?

Este se acerco a su amigo, en voz baja hablo con el.

- ¡Eres como mi hermano, pero si tengo que elegir en pasar dos noches junto a ti roncando o junto a Tonks, créeme, ¡NO hay elección posible!- puso una extraña cara de alegría.

El pelirrojo entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Abrió los ojos como platos y lo señalo. Harry tuvo que bajarle la mano y callarlo.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y ella..?.

- ¡Cállate, quieres que se enteren todos.- miro a los presentes por si alguien se fijo. Cada uno estaba en su conversación parecía que para su alivio nadie lo había notado.- es algo personal y no me gusta que se sepa. YA lo saben pero no me gusta alardear.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- OS lo diré a ti y a Hermione en Hogwarts pero primero debo hablar con ella. ¡Entiéndeme, no es algo que me afecte a mi solo, no puedo decir lo que quiera sin que ella opine al respecto.

El pelirrojo miro a su amigo con cara de pícaro.

- Ahora entiendo por que querías irte el día de tu cumpleaños a tu casa. ¡Qué sinvergüenza eres!- el moreno se sintió muy violento.- ¡esta bien, por lo menos uno de nosotros se lo pasara bien lo que queda de las vacaciones.

- ¡Entiéndeme, yo me quedaría aquí, pero no podré estar con ella hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. No quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

- Las veras a diario en Hogwarts.- dijo riéndose.

- ¡Ron, déjate de bromas. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Además seguro que vendremos a almorzar o cenar.

- ¡Claro, ¡para reponer fuerzas, ¡AUCH!- un pequeño golpe por parte de Harry hizo que Ron dejara de bromear.- ¡Vale, pero pegas mas flojo que Hermione.

Poco después Harry y Tonks dejaban la madriguera en dirección a Grimmauld Place. En la casa de la orden había poca gente. Era noche de luna llena por lo que Lupin estaba encerrado en la mazmorra del sótano para su transformación.

Ellos se fueron directamente a la habitación y nada mas entrar dieron rienda suelta a todo lo que tenían retenido desde la última vez.

Antes de llegar a la cama Harry había soltado la túnica de ella, dejando al descubierto una blusa azul y una falda. Ella casi le arranca la suya.

Se tumbaron en la cama con parte de la ropa quitada. De un movimiento el se termino de quitar la camiseta, mientras ella hacia lo propio con la blusa y el sujetador. El se quedo mirándola.

- ¡Merlín, cada vez que te veo te ves mas Hermosa.- a continuación la beso al tiempo que cogía sus pechos.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido de placer al contacto de sus manos. Al tiempo las suyas se deslizaban por la espalda del chico, en un momento dado al tiempo que el bajaba a besar sus pechos, le araño con delicadeza la espalda consiguiendo que esta vez fuera el quien dejarla escapar un suspiro.

Entre caricias y besos acabaron los dos desnudo sobre la cama, ni ellos mismos podían decir en que momento se desprendieron de la ropa sin darse cuenta.

El estaba sobre ella mirando sus ojos, ella hacia exactamente lo mismo. Las miradas decían más que cualquier palabra. Harry acariciaba los pechos de ellas de una manera tan pasional como delicada. Parecía que más que acariciarlos los admiraba y mimaba. Ella se estaba volviendo loca con todas las sensaciones que este contacto le provocaba. Poco a poco el se fue colocando entre las piernas de ella, que le facilitaba el camino con gran deseo. Entre besos el se unió a ella, los dos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer contenido durante días. Se entregaron el uno al otro sin ninguna reserva. Era un valet perfectamente orquestado. Los movimientos de ambos eran, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfectos. En ningún momento uno hacia algo que no fuese correspondido por su pareja. El placer que ambos sentían era indescriptible. La culminación máxima del amor. En ese momento no existía nada mas allá de ese momento y de esa cama, no existía un mañana solo un ahora y no podía ser mas maravilloso.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, alumbrando tímidamente a los dos amantes. Harry abrazaba a Tonks que estaba con la cabeza sobre el. En la cara de ambos se podía ver una gran sonrisa dibujada.

Harry abrió los ojos y la miro, veía su sonrisa y se sentía completo y feliz. Ella seguía durmiendo y su largo pelo tapaba parte de su espalda.

De repente abrió los ojos y se quedo mirándolo sonriendo.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Qué tal, ¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto mientras la besaba en la frente.

- ¿Y lo preguntas? He dormido genial, no conozco ninguna manera mejor de despertarme que en tus brazos.- se levanto lo suficiente para besarlo en la boca.

- Es una pena que se acabe. Mañana tu serás profesora y yo alumno.- dijo tristemente.

- No se si soportare el no poder estar contigo hasta Navidades. Me he vuelto adicto a ti.-ella lo miro divertida.

- ¡Que tonto eres!

- ¡Es la verdad te lo aseguro!

- ¿Cuánto falta para que nos vallamos a la estación?- el hizo intento de coger sus gafas para mirar el reloj, pero antes de que lo hiciese pegaron en la puerta.

- ¡Perdonad, parejita pero es la hora, los Weasley han llegado para ir a la estación.

- ¡Ya vamos Arabella!

- ¿Te has fijado que siempre mandan a Arabella a despertarnos?- pregunto el.

- ¡Es mi amiga, supongo que pensaran que así es menos violento, ¡no se!- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos días habían pasado mas rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen querido. En unas horas estarían camino de Hogwarts para empezar el último año de su formación.

A parte de intentar estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, cosa que no hicieron todo lo que quisieron, habían estado organizándose para ese año. Es cierto que al ahora del almuerzo eran invitados a la Madriguera, el más alegre era Ron que los miraba con una mezcla de envidia y diversión. Harry era el que se sentía mas violento ya que Tonks no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Acordaron ir juntos a la estación de Kinks Cross para coger el tren a Hogwarts. Ese día había llegado.

El no podía imaginarse como era posible que Ron y Ginny estuvieran listo para irse a sea hora. Conocía de sobra lo que pasaba en la casa de sus amigos el día que debían regresar. Todo era un caos lleno de carreras por toda la casa para prepararlo todo.

Se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, la cara de su amigo lo contestaba todo. Parecía que mas bien despegado de la cama que despierto. Estaba delante de un tazón de Leche con tostadas y aunque las estaba devorando parecía que lo hacia de forma automática y sin estar consciente de ello, Ginny a su lado estaba en el mismo estado.

- Tuve que despertarlos a las cinco de la mañana para que arreglaran sus baúles. El inconsciente de Ron todavía no lo había hecho, ayer se lo dije y no me hizo ni caso.- se acerco a su hijo y le dio un ligero coscorrón. Este pareció reaccionar y se fijo el la pareja de pie frente a ellos.

- Harry, Tonks, ¿no vamos?

- ¡Quisiéramos desayunar, ¿Si no te importa?

En ese momento unos gritos procedentes de la puerta les avisaron de que alguien había llegado.

- ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS, ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!- Alguien hacia lo imposible por hacerla callar, Y por fin lo consiguió.

Por la puerta de la cocina entraron Mundungus Fletcher acompañado de Hermione y sus padres, estos estaban algo alterados por el recibimiento del retrato.

Al ver a su novia el Pelirrojo se despertó de golpe.

- ¡Hermione, - se acerco a ella pero al estar sus padres y lo mas importante su madre solo la cogió de las manos aguantando las ganas de besarla.

- Lo siento pero trómpese con el baúl de la entrada y esa vieja arpía despertó.- dijo Mundungus disculpándose por el escándalo.

- Tranquilo, ya estamos acostumbrándonos.- le respondió Lupin quitándole importancia.

Los Granger se sentaron en la mesa y disfrutaron del desayuno con el resto de los demás. Les explicaron a los padres de la chica quien era la extraña señora del cuadro de la entrada y el motivo por el que siempre gritaba cuando oía algún ruido. Hermione les contó como habían sido los dos días con sus padres. Ron solo le aseguro que en esos días la había extrañado mucho, cociéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa.

En definitiva fue un desayuno bastante agradable. Terminado este, Lupin se levanto y se dirigió a todos.

- Creo que es hora de que nos dirijamos a la estación. Iremos al caldero Chorreante y cogeremos unos taxis para llegar a Kinas Cross.- la idea entusiasmo al señor Weasley.

Fawkes desapareció de repente. Todos miraban a Lupin.

- Tranquilos, seguro que ha vuelto a Hogwarts. Pensad que no seria normal un fénix en el mundo Muggles.- Pensaron que tenia razón.

Por medio de la chimenea se trasladaron al local, los padres de la chica fueron los más impresionados de usar ese medio de transporte tan insólito, al llegar al igual que Harry cayeron al suelo.

Saludaron a Ton el tabernero y salieron. En la puerta los esperaban cuatro taxis.

Uno era el mismo chofer que los llevo hasta el caldero, este al ver al señor Weasley palideció por lo que se las arreglo para que uno de sus compañeros lo llevase y no lo viese a el.

El viaje fue tranquilo hasta la estación, salvo para el pobre conductor que tubo que soportar al señor Weasley y a Ojo Loco. Uno queriendo saber todo sobre el vehiculo y el otro mirándolo a cada momento como si fuese a saltar sobre el.

Al llegar sacaron todo el equipaje de los autos y entraron en la estación.

El señor Weasley reconoció al taxista y lo saludo, aliviado al no haberlo tenido que llevar.

- ¡Me alegra volver a verlo, si lo hubiese visto antes fuera viajado con usted en su Astromovil.- dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Su compañero al ver que lo conocía lo miro con ganas de matarlo, entendió perfectamente por que no quiso cogerlos y se los dejo a el.

Cogieron unos carritos y los llenaron con su equipaje. Cruzaron la estación bajo la mirada de algunos de los presentes, extrañados por sus vestimentas.

Se acercaron a la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10., y cruzaron la pared que los separaba del anden 9 y ¾. Nada más cruzar vio la increíble locomotora roja que los llevaría a su último año en la escuela de magia. Por todo el andén se veían a chico de todas las edades, acompañados de sus familias. No dejo de observar que ese año había muchos menos alumnos, era normal que después de todo lo que había pasado y del ataque al callejón Diagon muchas familias decidiese no enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts. Aun así había bastantes conocidos y algunos saludaron a los chicos. Entre ellos DeanThomas que le pregunto a Harry si seguirían con el E.D.

- La verdad Dean, no creo pero estate al tanto por que algo haremos, si conserváis los galeones falsos tenedlos a mano.

Eso vasto para alegrar al chico, se alejo para reunirse de nuevo con su familia. Se fijo en había bastante Aurors en el anden, el ministerio quería prevenir que no atacasen a los chicos y no sucediese lo del callejo Diagon. Algunos incluso llevaban un pequeño baúl, supuso que se trataría de los que vigilarían el castillo.

El tren aviso de su próxima partida haciendo sonar el silbato.

Rápidamente recibieron algunas recomendaciones de los presentes y se despidieron de sus familias. Hermione tuvo que hacerlo antes ya que sus padres no podían cruzar el muro mágico.

Entraron en un vagón y acomodaron todo el equipaje en uno de los reservados vacíos.

Abrieron la ventana y se despidieron por última vez de sus familiares. Poco después el tren emprendía la marcha hacia su destino.

Tonks empezó a cambiar de forma, transformándose en una chica morena de una edad parecida a la de ellos, con los increíbles ojos azules cielo que tanto le gustaban a el.

- Tonks ¿Qué haces?

- Si alguien entra y nos ve abrazados no pensara que soy una profesora sino otra alumna.

- Pero MC Gonagall os dijo que…

- Hermione ella dijo en Hogwarts, pero del tren no dijo nada.- la corrigió sonriendo.

Harry se alegro de poder estar un poco mas de tiempo junto a ella.

En el trayecto se unieron a ellos Luna y Neville, la nueva pareja se sentaron junto a los demás. Se sorprendieron al ver como la misteriosa chica que presentaron como Andrómeda Evans, se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, en especial con Harry. Al final, harto de las miradas y cuchicheos, el moreno les confeso que era su pareja. Los chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero poco después los felicitaban y se unían a su charla. Varios miembros del E.D. se acercaron a saludar al grupo. La pregunta común; ¿se seguirían realizando las clases especiales? A todos les esperaba la misma respuesta.

- NO creo que este año podamos volvernos a reunir.

- Pero Harry queremos aprender a defendernos. El Innombrable cada vez es más peligroso.

- Os garantizo que este año os necesitare para luchar contra el.- antes que dijeran nada.- pero no será directamente, no puedo poneros en peligro.

- No te preocupes por nosotros.

- Mi destino esta trazado y no puedo permitir que nadie muera por mi culpa, lo siento pero las cosas serán así.

Todos se iban algo desilusionados. Por más que le preguntaban todos lo que llegaban no conseguían saber nada más de lo dicho.

Además tenían la misma pregunta. ¿Quién era esa chica tan cercana a Harry, nunca la habían visto el Hogwarts, y parecía llevarse muy bien con el trío dorado.

Cuando el carrito de los dulces paso, hacia rato que estaba ellos solos, compraron una gran cantidad de ranas de chocolate, calderos de calabaza y grajeas de todos los sabores, a Harry le toco una con sabor a ajo por lo que Tonks se negaba a besarlo.

Entre bromas Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encaminaron al vagón de los prefectos para ser informados de todo lo regenten a cada casa.

Las dos parejas se quedaron solas. Neville, bajo la mirada atónita de Harry, besaba a Luna como si la vida le fuera en ello. Poco después el hacia lo mismo con Tonks, ¿o seria mejor decir Andrómeda?

Cuando mejor estaban la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Que tenemos aquí! La lunática liada con el torpe de Longbotton y el favorito del viejo loco con… ¡A ti no te conozco, ¿a que casa vas?

Miraron a la puerta para encontrarse a Pansy Parkinson Y Blaise Zabini, justo detrás de ellos estaban Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis, haciendo lo mismo que habían hecho Grabbe y Goyle con Draco.

- ¡No has oído, ¡responde!- le grito a Tonks Zabini.

Esta los miro se rió y volvió a girarse hacia Harry. Los Slytherin estaban furioso habían sido ignorados por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían. Sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron.

- Esto lo vas a lamentar.

- No creo. Dijo Harry sacando su varita, al igual que Neville y Luna.

Tonks hablo con Harry al tiempo que le bajaba el brazo.

- Harry no merece la pena.- todos la escuchaban extrañados.- tu crees que alguien seria tan imbecil de atacar a un compañero en un tren lleno de Aurors y querer Salir indemne. Hay que estar rematadamente loco. ¿Verdad?- dijo volviéndose hacia los Slytherin.

Estos miraron a todas partes con cierto temor. Después la miraron de nuevo y so0nrrienron.

- Parece que en estos momentos no hay ninguno cerca, es una pena para ti.

- ¿Estas seguro, yo oí al subir como su jefe les decía a todos los Aurors que quería uno en cada vagón. Si era necesario podían desaparecerse o usar cualquier otro método para no ser vistos.

Incluso la poción Multijugos.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Quién os dice que alguno de vuestros guardaespaldas no es un Auror y esta esperando que uséis una maldición para deteneros?

Todos miraron a la pareja que estaba detrás.

- Por lo que tengo entendido seria muy fácil el cambiarse por alguien en un momento.

Los dos Slytherin se pusieron algo nerviosos, no podían estar seguros de lo que decía la chica pero tampoco de lo contrario. Al final optaron por lo más simple, desaparecer.

- Hay tiempo para todo, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts. Te garantizo que nos volveremos a ver y sabré cual es tu casa aunque no me extrañaría que fueras de Gryffindor.

Guardaron las varitas, antes de cerrar Tonks termino de hablar.

- Perdona que no te lo dijese pero yo no voy a Hogwarts.- Parkinson se paro en seco. – Voy a ver a un familiar a Hogsmeade y después vuelvo a Beauxbatons, así que ¡Aurebuar!- le decía adiós con la mano.

La chica cerró la puerta con furia, no podría hacerle nada, ya que no la volvería a ver.

Nada mas desaparecer los Slytherins, empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia de la chica.

- Muy bueno nadie la ha hecho callar de esa manera. Si fueras a Hogwarts seguro que te haría la vida imposible.- dijo Luna.

- LA ocurrencia de los Aurors ha sido genial.

- Neville no he mentido hay un Auror en cada vagón y están ocultos a menos que sea necesario.

Este se sorprendió y miro a todos lados, hizo un amago de sonrisa y se recostó en el sillón. Tonks miro a Harry y ambos reían, ellos sabían quien era el Auror de ese vagón.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron en el compartimiento 10 minutos después. Nada mas entrar Neville les pregunto sobre los Aurors.

- Es cierto, hay Aurors en los vagones. Se encargaran de la seguridad exterior de Hogwarts.- le respondió Ron.

- Es una de las cosas que nos han dicho en la reunión de Prefectos.

- Será mejor que nos cambiemos, falta poco para llegar.

Empezaron a cambiar y cada uno se puso su túnica. A la Hora de cambiarse Primero ellas esperaron fuera y después lo hicieron ellos.

- ¿No entiendo como pueden tardar tanto en ponerse una túnica, ¡NI que fuera tan complicado!

- Ron, si Hermione te oye estas muerto.- le dijo a su amigo.- Las mujeres ven todo desde otro punto de vista. Cada detalle es importante y debe ir en su lugar correspondiente.- El pelirrojo miraba a Harry sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.- Te garantizo que llegara un momento en que te fijaras en cada detalle, lo valoraras y veras que tengo razón.

- Creo que nunca podré hacerlo.- dijo medio en broma. Harry le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Ya lo estas haciendo.- no lo entendía.- poco a poco vas cambiando tu forma de ser, te vas adaptando a ella al igual que ella se adapta a ti. Eso es ser una pareja. Por eso es importante que te preocupes en saber mas de ella, en sus gustos , lo que se pone.- seguía sin entenderlo muy bien pero cogía la idea.- La verdad es que yo también estoy aprendiendo, no creas que soy un experto, pero por ella haré lo que sea.- miro al compartimiento cerrado.- y tu acabaras por el mismo camino. ¡Si quieres conservar a Hermione claro!

Las chicas abrieron la puerta, Tonks se asomo.

- ¿Hemos tardado mucho?- Harry se acerco y la beso.

- ¡En absoluto, pero sabes que cada segundo lejos de ti se me hacen eternos. Aunque la espera mereció la pena.- La miro de arriba abajo. La chica sonrió y se colgó de su cuello besándolo. Aunque claro ella no se cambio.

Neville asombrado lo miraba junto a Ron.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepa tanto sobre las chicas?- Ron lo miro.

- ¡Te garantizo que lo voy a descubrir!

Entraron en el reservado cuando ellas terminaban de guardar varias cajitas en los baúles. Ron se acerco a Hermione, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo la miro de arriba abajo.

No pudo negar que había algo en ella diferente y que lo que fuera le gustaba.

- Es solo la túnica de Hogwarts, pero te ves preciosa.- la miraba con cara de tonto. La castaña se puso colorada, este acto tan romántico y expresivo no era normal en el. Tubo que admitir que le gusto.

Se acerco, le cogió la cabeza con las manos y beso a un sorprendido, pero encantado Ron.

Neville intento hacer lo mismo con Luna. El pobre lo tenía mucho más difícil ya que esta tenía puestos sus pendientes de rábanos y el collar de corchos. Aun así se fijo en que se había puesto algo de colorete, que resaltaban su cara.

Lamentablemente para el nunca había elogiado a una chica por lo que metió la pata.

- ¡Estas preciosa con el maquillaje y los rábanos!

Pensaron que no había sido un comentario muy acertado. Luna en cambio siguiendo en su línea de ser diferente a todos, le sonrió y agradeció el cumplido.

El silbato del tren índico que se acercaban a la estacion, poco después empezó a perder velocidad hasta detenerse completamente.

Tonks se despidió de los chicos, ya que para ellos seguiría en el tren hasta Hogsmeade.

Un par de abrazos, un par de besos y los chicos salieron del reservado arrastrando sus baúles. El último fue Harry. Se acerco a ella y comenzaron a darse una serie de besos apasionados.

- ¿Supongo que esto es una despedida hasta vacaciones?

- ¡No digas tonterías, me veras a diario.

- No como yo quisiera.- dijo cociéndola por la cintura.

Un ultimo beso y salio detrás de sus compañeros. Ella cero la puerta y todas las ventanas. Poco después se transformaba. Andrómeda Evans había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba Nymphadora Tonks, la nueva maestra de transformaciones. Se sentó y espero a que el andén se aclarase un poco para salir.

Harry bajo del tren junto a sus amigos. Fuera oyeron una voz muy conocida.

- ¡LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ!- Hagrid movía su farol para que los de primero lo viesen. Algo inútil ya que sobresalía sobre todos.

Se acercaron lo que p0udieron al semigigante. A su alrededor había poco mas de veinte niños de primero. Se notaba que el miedo había hecho mella en algunas familias.

- ¡Harry, ¡Chicos, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien gracias ¿Y tú?

Miro a todos lados y después se acerco un poco a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal si me visitáis una tarde, hay un par de cosas que os quiero comentar.

Había algo en su mirada que los extraño. Deberían ir a visitarlo ya que parecía un poco preocupado.

- Me tengo que llevar a estos chico al castillo, será mejor que os apresuréis.- dijo señalando los carruajes.

Se despidieron y poco después llegaban a los últimos carruajes hacia el castillo. Estos eran lo suficiente mente grandes como para todos ellos. Estaban todos en su sitio, parecía que se pondrían en camino cuando.

- ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

- ¡Tonks!- dijeron haciéndose los sorprendidos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Soy la nueva profesora de transformaciones.

- ¡Fantástico, ¡Una metamorfomaga nos dará clase de transformaciones! Grito Ginny al tiempo que se agarraba de las manos con Luna. Esta estaba igual que ella. Ron miraba a su Hermana y suspiraba.

Entre bromas llegaron al castillo. Entraron directamente al gran comedor, después de despedirse de Tonks.

Fueron a la mesa de los leones y se sentaron donde siempre. A medida que habían entrado varios los miraban ablando en voz baja. Otros los saludaban abiertamente. LA mesa de Slytherin por el contrario no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía.

Poco después de que todos estuviesen en sus lugares, la puerta del gran comedor se cerró.

En la mesa de los profesores había varios sitios vacíos. Presidiéndola estaba la MC Gonagall, como nueva directora.

Por un lateral apareció el profesor de encantamientos y jefe de Rabenclaw, Filius Flitwick. En sus manos llevaba el viejo y roído sombreo seleccionador.

Al llegar delante de la mesa de los profesores hizo aparecer un taburete. Coloco el sombreo en el y salio de la sala.

- El nuevo subdirector es Flitwick.- decían los chicos.

Pegaron el la gran puerta. El señor Filch abrió. EL la sala entro el nuevo subdirector seguido de unos veinte asustados chicos que no dejaban de mirarlo todo a su alrededor con interés.

Al llegar junto al sobrero la comitiva se paro.

Este pareció cobrar vida y empezó con la canción del año.

No os fiéis de mi aspecto ya que vuestro destino decido.

Me hicieron los fundadores, como parte de ellos mismos.

De Gryffindor el valor siempre ha predominado

Nunca retroceder ni dejar a los amigos.

Rabenclaw por derecho en sabiduría destacaba.

El saber y el conocer siempre será tu meta.  
Todo trabajador su recompensa alcanzaba

Hufflepuff eres tú si te sientas en su mesa.

En astucia y determinación Destacaba

Al conseguir su objetivo a Slytherin no igualaban.

Ponme sobre tu cabeza y rápido tú sabrás

Sobre cual de las cuatro casas tus sueños residirán.

Días aciagos son, perdidas lamentamos como el que más

Cuando un amigo perdemos nada lo puede reemplazar

Ten presente que entre estos muros siempre estará

La vida y la muerte, y de la mano las veras caminar

Es sabido por todos en este mundo

Que de igual manera que alguien nos deja

Alguien muy pronto lo ocupara su sitio

Esta verdad es eterna y pronto se os confirmara.

Al terminar todos aplaudieron con ganas. La canción del sombrero como siempre había hecho que pensaran, además les sorprendió que fuera un poco mas corta que la de años anteriores. Por rara que fuera la canción, sabían de sobra que nunca decía nada por decir, siempre había algo oculto entre sus palabras, la cuestión era; ¿el que?

La Directora hizo señal para que se callaran. El señor Flitwick saco un pergamino y se dirigió la los niños.

- Cuando os nombre subiréis al taburete y os colocareis el sobrero en la cabeza. Empecemos. ¡Emily Bermart!.

Una chica morena salia tímidamente del grupo se acercó al banco y cogió el sombrero con cierto miedo. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete y lo coloco sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Hufflepuff!- sonriente se acerco a su nueva casa y se sentó.

La ceremonia continúo con el resto de los chicos, al final quedaron 5 en Hufflepuff, 6 en Gryffindor, 5 en Rabenclaw y 4 en Slytherin. Se dio la casualidad de que todos los que acabaron el Slytherin tenían hermanos en esa casa. Era el caso de Sibila Parkinson, hermana de Pansy.

MC Gonagall se puso en pie para hablar, el salón se quedo en silencio.

- Este es mi primer discurso de apertura de curso. Bien me gustaría que las circunstancias fueran distintas.- Hizo una pausa para reponerse.- Este año tenemos a varios profesores nuevos. En transformaciones tendremos a la señorita Nymphadora Tonks.- la chica salia por la puerta lateral y ocupo su sitio en la mesa. Al tiempo su pelo cambiaba de color, ocasionando la alegría de los presentes.- Como se han dado cuenta la señorita Tonks es una metamorfomaga, hasta ahora han tenido a una animaga como profesora y deseo que hayan aprovechado mis enseñanzas. Espero que suceda lo mismo con la nueva profesora.

Para el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hemos vuelto a requerir los servicios del profesor Remus Lupin.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Lupin entro en la sala y se acerco a la mesa de los profesores. Saludo a todos los profesores y se sentó.

Las reacciones en el gran comedor fueron contradictorias. Menos la casa de la serpiente, las restantes se alegraron de volver a tener al mejor profesor que habían tenido en esa asignatura.

Los de Slytherin se levantaron y protestaban a gritos.

- ¡El no puede estar aquí, ¡es un licántropo!

- ¡Es cierto, yo me niego a que este aquí. El ministerio se enterara de todo esto.

MC Gonagall callo a todos.

- ¡SILENCIO!- el salón enmudeció.- El ministerio esta informado. Después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado, en el que tuvimos Mortifagos entre el profesorado, no creen que haya ningún problema con que el profesor Lupin de nuevamente clases en Hogwarts.-

Los Slytherin estaban dando gritos, la mayoría gritaban que informarían a sus padres y se irían del colegio.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nos pongan en peligro con semejante criatura?- gritaba Parkinson con desprecio.

- ¡Mientras este ese bicho aquí no pienso dar esa asignatura!- agrego Zabini.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin estaba gritando para que echaran a Lupin. En cambio las restantes mesas se levantaban para enfrentarse a las serpientes defendiendo a Lupin. La que mas gritaba y peleaba la de los leones, encabezados por el trío dorado.

- ¡¡SILENCIO!- ante la potente voz de la directora todos se calmaron un poco.- La permanencia del profesor Lupin no esta sujeta a discusión. Es una presentación de los nuevos profesores, no un acto para pedirles su aprobación.- se cayo un segundo.- Será su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ¡y punto!

Slytherin se sentó en pleno derrotados. Las restantes casas aplaudieron al nuevo profesor y a la directora. Esta pidió silencio y una vez que todos se sentaron siguió ablando.

- Como decía, antes de ser interrumpida.- miro a la mesa de Slytherin.- el profesor Lupin será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, es conocido por ustedes y no dudo de su capacidad y valía, vuelvo a recordar que cuenta con permiso del ministerio para impartir clases. En los periodos que tenga que ausentarse, por su pequeño problema, estas serán impartidas por la señorita Nymphadora Tonks, que por si no lo saben es una Aurors capacitada.- se oyó un pequeño murmullo que se acalló rápidamente.- - Así mismo hay que mencionar que el nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin será el profesor Orase Slughorn, como ya se dijo el año pasado.- Varios aplausos por parte de la mesa de Slytherin.- El nuevo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor será como marca la tradición.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- La señorita Nymphadora Tonks como profesora de transformaciones será la nueva jefa de la casa de los leones.- Todos los miembros de Gryffindor, estallaron en aplausos, les encantaba la nueva jefa de su casa, era joven, simpática y muy guapa que mas podían pedir.

Harry era el más contento de todos, como capitán del equipo podría ir a visitar a la jefa de su casa con algún tema referente al equipo.

MC Gonagall siguió ablando cuando cesaron los aplausos.

- Debo decir también que por motivos de seguridad , los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch, serán considerados prefectos.- Harry estaba sorprendido, al igual que sus amigos.- Como en estos momentos ni Slytherin ni Rabenclaw cuentan con uno , deberán decidir quien será a la mayor brevedad..- Miro a Harry.- el señor Potter y la señorita Apeldy son a partir de este momento prefectos con todos los derechos y obligaciones de su cargo.- pareció recordar algo.- ¡casi lo olvido!- este año contaremos con la presencia de Aurors del ministerio que vigilaran los alrededores del castillo. Debo recordar que el bosque Prohibido sigue siendo un lugar muy peligroso para todos los alumnos, pero este año será de mayor riesgo. Si algún Alumno es sorprendido en las inmediaciones de este al caer la noche, será detenido y expulsado inmediatamente. Además que no se podrá garantizar su seguridad en ese lugar.- al fondo de la sala el celador Filch hizo una señal.- El señor Filch me dice que la lista de material prohibido esta delante de su despacho.- Harry creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en la directora.- Junto a ella esta la lista de material prohibido perteneciente a Sortilegios Weasley. Creo que esta todo dicho por lo que sin mas les deseo buen provecho.- Hizo una señal con la mano y las mesas se llenaron de comida.

Durante el resto de la cena, no se dejaba de hablar del profesor Lupin y de la nueva profesora de transformaciones.

El tema de los Aurors parece que era un secreto a voces porque casi nadie pareció extrañarse.

- Felicidades ¡Prefecto!- bromeaba Ron.

- ¡Cállate, o te aseguro que lo vas a pasar mal en los entrenamientos del equipo.- le respondía en broma.

Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a ellos, para poder hablar en voz baja.

- A partir de mañana empezaremos a buscar información sobre lo que sabéis en la biblioteca.

- Yo me quiero informar sobre…- miro a ambos lados.- los Horcrux.

- Ginny, ya lo hicimos el año pasado no encontraras nada.- le respondió la castaña.

Harry noto que había alguien detrás de el. Se giro y se encontró a dos chicos de tercer año.

- ¡Hola Harry, queremos saber cuando empezaras a buscar a los nuevos miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

Había visto un par de veces a los dos en la sala común, pero no recordaba sus nombres.

- Lo siento chicos pero creo que es muy pronto para eso. Tendré que hablar con la profesora Tonks. Tal vez no haya este año campeonato. Además solo podríais jugar en caso de que alguno se lesionase, el equipo esta completo.- se pusieron algo tristes.- pero todo es posible en Hogwarts, si sabéis jugar podréis ser los reservas y con suerte hasta jugar algún partido.

Los chicos se sintieron algo desilusionados.

- Entiendo, ¿si pasa cualquier cosa nos lo dirás?

- Contad con ello, os aseguro que lo sabréis.

Era una pequeña esperanza pero menos era nada, los dos volvieron a su sitio. Y dejaron al grupo terminar de comer.

Una vez que se termino la cena, las mesas quedaron nuevamente limpias. La nueva directora se levanto y hablo para todos.

- Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la cena. Es el momento de que todos se retiren a sus habitaciones a descansar. Mañana empieza el nuevo curso y será un día muy atareado para todos. ¡Buenas noches!

En cuanto termino de hablar todos empezaron a salir en dirección a sus habitaciones. Harry fue parado por Hermione.

- ¡Te recuerdo que eres un prefecto, hay que llevar a la sala común a los de primero.

Ginny en ese momento junto a su hermano y el otro prefecto se encargaba de reunir a todos los alumnos nuevos.

- ¡Los de primero sígannos por favor!

- ¡Vamos enanos, no tengo toda la noche!- decía con desgana el pelirrojo.

LA comitiva se encamino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. De primero había dos chicos y cuatro chicas. Al llegar Hermione se encargo de dar la contraseña para que pudiesen entrar en la sala común.

Una vez dentro les dieron las normas a seguir a los chicos nuevos.

- Esa escalera es de las chicas, veréis un cartel en la puerta que dice primer año. Dentro encontrareis vuestras cosas a los pies de vuestra cama. Será la misma durante los próximos 7 años. Si tenéis algún problema nos lo decís a nosotras dos.- dijo Hermione.- Yo soy Hermione Granger y ella es Ginny Weasley.

- Atentos enanos subid y encontrareis vuestra habitación, dentro están vuestras cosas delante de vuestras camas, no se pueden cambiar.- Harry miraba Ron divertido, parecía disfrutar mangoneando a su antojo. Colin Creevey, el otro Prefecto de Gryffindor, lo miraba sorprendido por su comportamiento.- si intentáis subir a las habitaciones de las chicas lo lamentareis.- señalo a las escaleras.- están hechizadas. Otra cosa si tenéis algún problema buscad a alguien mayor de nuestra casa, y si no queda otro remedio a nosotros. Tened mucho cuidado con los Slytherin, esas serpientes no nos soportan y harán cualquier cosa por fastidiarnos.- miro a los chicos.- Si no tenéis preguntas cada uno a su cama, ¡Ya!- los chicos salieron corriendo, pero uno se paro y se fijo en Harry.

- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter?

- Si, soy yo.- sabia lo que pasaría a continuación.

- ¿Es verdad que nos salvaras a todos?- el otro chico y las niñas los miraban desde la subida de la escalera.

El miro al chico y después al resto, sonrió.

- Te aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para conseguirlo.- le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

Este sonrió y salio corriendo junto con su compañero hasta su cuarto. Las chicas que estaban junto a ellos en la escalera hicieron lo mismo.

Colin se acerco a Ron.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

- ¡Noo, es solo que quiero que se comporten, nada mas.

- Solo conseguirás que te teman y no confíen en ti.

Hermione se acerco por detrás y oyó lo que decían.

- ¿Estas fastidiando a los nuevos?- Ron se asusto, no quería pelearse con su novia. Sabia que tenia las de perder.

- ¡Hermione, ¡no, ¿Cómo crees, yo solo le decía lo que deben de hacer.

Colin se acerco a Harry, se le ocurrió hablar un poco mas fuerte de lo debido.

- Con el genio que tiene Hermione no me extraña que Ron tenga miedo.- Harry se dio cuenta de que el chico había metido la pata. Pero no pudo advertirle ya que el pelirrojo se volvió.

El también lo noto en cuanto vio la cara. No tenía escapatoria posible.

- ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI NOVIA!- Colin pensó que estaba muerto.- ¡Ella es perfecta, y si se te ocurre decir algo sobre ella te garantizo que lo vas a lamentar!

LA cara de Ron rivalizaba con el color de su pelo. Hermione detrás de el miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Le vas a pedir perdón y te iras a tu habitación antes de que me arrepienta!-el chico solo podía asentir, se acerco y hablo con voz temblorosa.

- Lo siento Hermione.- salio corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, al entrar cerro la puerta por miedo a que el pelirrojo lo siguiera.

Ron parecía más calmado, miro a su novia que no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Deseaba agradecérselo pero por otro lado ella sabia defenderse y que el hiciera esas escenitas solo conseguía que pareciese mas débil.

- ¡Eso ha sido innecesario!

- ¡Pero si el…!

- ¡Yo se defenderme solita, no necesito que estés pendiente de mi a cada momento!- se dio la vuelta. Afortunadamente no quedaba casi nadie mas en la sala.- De todas formas te lo agradezco.- se giro y le dio un beso.- ¡Pero si vuelves a hacer algo por el estilo sin consultármelo te garantizo que te arrepentirás!

El beso lo había dejado en el cielo, asintió con cara de entonación. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

- A veces eres un cielo, pero otras te comportas como el ser mas imbecil y sobre protector que conozco.

Harry noto que estorbaba al igual que Ginny, se miraron y asintieron.

- Nosotros nos vamos a dormir.- dijo el.

- Si, mañana será un día muy duro.- termino ella.

En la sala solo quedaron la pareja que entre beso y beso hacían otra de sus reconciliaciones.

Harry se acostó pensando en la cantidad de días que faltaban para las vacaciones de navidad, deseaban que llegasen para poder estrechar a Tonks entre sus brazos y poder estar junto a ella.

En otra parte del castillo ella tenia los mismos pensamientos, pensaba en lo bien que estaba cuando dormía junto a el y de lo sola que se sentía en ese momento.

Para variar llegaban tarde, Se habían quedado dormidos y solo tenían 10 minutos para desayunar.

Bajaban las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor.

- ¡Date prisa Ron, si no llegamos no comeremos nada hasta el medio día.

- ¡LO se, ¡Lo se, no hace falta que lo digas, corre mas en vez de hablar.

Entraron en el gran comedor, de todas las mesas se les quedaron mirando por un momento.

Hermione y Ginny los miraban desde sus sitios. Al llegar junto a ellas se sentaron y con un breve ¡Buenos días, empezaron a engullir rápidamente algunas tostadas y algo de zumo.

- ¡NO se por que me extraño de que lleguéis tarde el primer día, viene a ser como vuestra marca personal.- decía Hermione al tiempo que les tendía un pergamino a cada uno. La miraron extrañados.- Son vuestros horarios de este año, con las asignaturas "especiales".- acentuó en voz baja esta ultima parte.

Los chicos las miraron. Harry noto horrorizado que en este había tal cantidad de asignaturas que mas de un día apenas tendría tiempo para descansar. A su lado Ron miraba el pergamino y se preguntaba si no fuera sido mejor cursar el año normalmente.

- Hay asignaturas de séptimo año a las que tendremos que asistir; Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones.- miro la mesa de los profesores.- A Hagrid le apeno mucho que tuviéramos que sacrificar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero comprende que es necesario.- El semi-gigante los miraba sonriendo bajo su gran barba.

- ¿Entonces que tendremos hoy?

- Lo primero 3 horas de pociones, después dos de D.A.O. y por la tarde tendremos clase de encantamientos no verbales. La siguiente, en tu caso magia sin varita. Nosotros tendremos D.A.O. avanzado.

- Por lo que parece no podremos aburrirnos.- suspiraba Ron.

- Ginny y yo hemos trazado un plan para buscar al poseedor de las siglas R.A.B., consultaremos la historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo va a estar hay?- pregunto extrañado Ron.

- Hermanito, por si no lo sabes cada año, se hace una relación de los alumnos que son admitidos en el colegio y esta lista queda reflejada en la historia interna de Hogwarts.

- Entonces a partir de mañana empezareis a buscar a es tipo. Me parece bien, en cuanto sepamos algo empezaremos a movernos.

Con el poco tiempo que tenían para desayunar, era normal que Harry y Ron llegaran tarde a la clase de pociones. El profesor Slughorn los dejo pasar y sentarse en primera fila.

En la pizarra ya estaba dibujada la formula de una poción.

- Una vez que ¡todos!- miro a los recién llegados.- estamos preparados, empezaremos a realizar esta poción. Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado con ella ya que si no la elaboran correctamente, conseguirán un líquido capaz de provocarles unas dolorosas quemaduras. Por añadidura diré que aun tratándolas tardan en desaparecer unos días.- Miro a la clase.- Alguien sabe decirme la utilidad de la poción correcta.- LA única que levanto la mano fue Hermione. Slughorn miro a Harry.- ¡Señor Potter, ¿sabe para que se usa?- Harry negó.- me extraña. ¡Señorita Granger, si es tan amable.

- La poción se usa para eliminar las pústulas y granos que aparecen por el contacto con determinados venenos procedentes de plantas, como la Tentacula Venenosa o el Bubotuberculo. Estas serian dos de las menos peligrosas, con esta poción se pueden combatir otras, incluso letales con mucha eficacia.

- ¡Correcto, ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Pueden comenzar con la preparación, recogeré una muestra al terminar la clase.

El resto de la clase pasó lentamente, de vez en cuando el profesor Slughorn pasaba junto al caldero de Harry y lo miraba con desaprobación.

Al final de la clase la única que había conseguido elaborar correctamente la poción fue Hermione. Harry casi lo había conseguido, le falto muy poco para realizarla igual de bien que Hermione. La de Ron en cambio fue eliminada rápidamente ya que consiguió la temida y peligrosa mezcla.

En la clase de D.A.O. con Lupin, repasaron varios hechizos y contra hechizos que conocían. Lupin quedo muy impresionado del nivel que tenían todos los integrantes del E.D., destacaban por encima de los demás con creces.

Tanto Harry como Hermione, realizaban a la perfección gran cantidad de ellos, de cerca los seguía Ron muy aventajado con respecto al resto.

Terminaron la clase con un pequeño duelo entre Harry y Hermione, que gano el no sin algo de dificultad.

Lupin se acerco a el.

- Estoy muy impresionado con tu grupo de amigos Harry. Creo que la creación de vuestro grupo de estudio fue la mejor idea que tuvisteis.

- Gracias profesor Lupin.

- Voy a pedir a Minerva que autorice a tus compañeros para reunirse y practicar en esta clase. Yo personalmente los enseñare, ya que vosotros…- no termino la frase, ellos sabían a lo que se refería.

-¡Es una gran idea!- dijo Hermione.- varios nos han pedido que se reanuden.

- Algunos chicos han oído de ella y desean unirse.

- Ron, si entra más gente es posible que no sea lo mismo.

Lupin lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Qué propones, no los podemos excluir.

- Es cierto y nada mas lejos de mi intención.- lo pensó un momento.- Había pensado que seria mejor que antes de unirse al grupo deberían pasar una formación y de esta manera no entorpecerían a los que están más avanzados.

- ¡Como una clase de preparación, ¡Que gran idea!- dijo Hermione.

El profesor lo pensó durante un momento.

- Es una buena idea pero yo no podré llevar los dos grupos.

- LO se, Hermione y Ron pueden hacerlo.- señalo a sus amigos.

- ¡¿QUE, ¡¿ Estas loco!- le dijo Ron.- Estaremos muy ocupados con las clases especiales como para organizar todo.

- ¡Es cierto nosotras tenemos que…!.- miro a Lupin.- ¡Bueno tu sabes, cosas de chicas, además Ron tiene razón es mucho para nosotros.

- ¡Chicos, con una reunión a la semana seria suficiente. El sábado por la mañana seria perfecto, no influiría en nada. Es bueno que otros se interesen por aprender mas, tarde o temprano les hará falta.

Además Hermione ha estado dando clases junto a mi le será fácil enseñarles.

Harry hacia movimientos con los ojos, seguro que tramaba algo. Hermione se dio cuenta y se acerco a su novio.

- Esta bien una reunión a la semana y nosotros marcaremos las condiciones.

- ¡Hermione pero que…!.- un apretón en el brazo por parte de esta lo convencieron.- si de acuerdo , no hay problema.

- Me alegra oírlo, esta tarde hablare con Minerva sobre el tema, yo creo que se quedara zanjado.- dijo al tiempo que recogía sus cosas de la mesa.

A una señal de Harry todos salieron de la sala despidiéndose del Licántropo.

Una vez fuera y después de asegurarse que no los oían, se acercaron a Harry.

- ¿Nos explicas que ha pasado hay dentro?.

- Es simple, en el momento que dejemos de comportarnos como lo haríamos normalmente, sabrán que tramamos algo. El volver con el E.D., es solo para que no pensemos en nada. ¡Mientras menos tiempo tenga menos pensare en que hacer!. Creo que esa es la idea que tiene la orden.- Hermione asentía entendiendo. – de esta manera yo estaré supuestamente muy implicado en el entrenamiento. Hermione y Ginny seguirán buscando en la biblioteca. – Miro a su amigo.- Me temo que todo recae sobre ti.

- ¡Que yo sea el profesor, ¡Tu no estas bien de la cabeza!.

- ¡Ron, eres el que esta mas liberado y menos vigilado. Algunos del E.D. te ayudaran en las clases y si preguntasen por Hermione, les podrás decir que esta en la biblioteca recogiendo información.- Sonrió.- Algo que es cierto.

- ¡Harry me sorprendes! No creí que pensases en todo tan rápidamente.

- No he pensado en todo, aun no se como salir del castillo sin que nos pillen.

Hermione tenía una idea.

- Creo que se como, pero antes quiero hacer un par de averiguaciones. Cuando lo tenga claro te lo diré.

Se encaminaron al gran comedor.

Las clases de la tarde fueron a falta de otra palabra decepcionantes. Ninguno conseguía realizar ningún conjuro no verbal. Practicaban los hechizos mas básicos que sabían, el Accio, Wingardium Leviosa y otros por el estilo. Las clases las recibían en una de las aulas de Encantamientos. El profesor en esa ocasión seria Lupin, mas adelante otros miembros de la orden se encargarían de su formación. En una ocasión Hermione consiguió que la pluma se moviese un poco usando un Wingardium Leviosa, pero no paso de ahí.

Para los chico fue incluso peor, por mucho que se concentrasen no conseguían nada. Al final solo sacaron en claro que seria un año muy duro y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Harry salio de la sala su última clase, la de magia sin varita, se la daría la profesora MC Gonagall en su despacho.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron con Lupin ya que ellos darían D.A.O. avanzado.

Harry subió hacia el despacho de la directora. Por el camino se cruzo con alumnos de otras casas.

Estaba delante de la gárgola de Piedra y para variar no conocía la contraseña. Se giro para ir a preguntársela a Lupin cuando esta se movió hacia un lado dejando libre el paso hacia la escalera.

Subió tres peldaños cuando tropezó con alguien que bajaba por estas.

- Discúlpeme, no sabia que…

- ¡Tranquilo Harry!.

- ¡Nym!- quiso acercarse.

- ¡Profesora Tonks!.-lo paro ella.

Le molesto, pero sabia que no lo hacia por su voluntad. Habían prometido comportarse y lo harían.

- Perdóneme, ¡Profesora Tonks! La Directora me espera para mi clase.- agacho un poco la cabeza.

Ella se acerco a el y con un dedo en la barbilla hizo que la levantase.

- ¡Nunca baje la cabeza, señor Potter. Siempre debe estar orgulloso de, lo que es. No creo que a su novia le gustase que lo olvidara.- esto ultimo lo dijo cruzándose con el y caminando por el pasillo en dirección a los pisos inferiores.- Después de la cena lo espero en mi despacho para tratar un asunto.

Se sintió mucho mejor, en cierta forma ese gesto había conseguido que se sintiese fantásticamente bien. El cansancio que sentía por todas las clases, incluso el molesto dolor de cabeza desaparecieron.

Subió la escalera y pego en la puerta del despacho.

- ¡Adelante señor Potter, lo esperaba.

Dentro estaba la directora, parecía leer un libro que tenia sobre la mesa. Cuando el entro no parecía notar su presencia. Se puso delante de la mesa y espero.

La directora paso la pagina y siguió con su lectura. Harry la miraba sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué crees que aprenderás con estas clases?

LA pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa, no entendía donde quería ir.

- Según me han dicho, a usar la magia sin la varita. ¿NO es eso?.

Ella levanto la vista del libro.

- LA verdad es que no es exactamente eso, lo que tienes que aprender es a controlar la magia sin la ayuda de la varita. Tu ya sabes usarla sin ella, solo que no la controlas todo lo que puedes.

- ¿Cómo que ya se usarla?.- la miraba extrañado.- no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

- La magia involuntaria que hacías de pequeño es ya magia sin varita, al igual que cada vez que lanzas ¡Accio!- se acerco a la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.- ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando quisieron mandar a Tonks a Francia?

- Si, me enfade y rompí la puerta de la cocina con un hechizo de apertura. Fue en ese momento que se despertó ese extraño poder que tengo en mi interior.

- ¡Correcto, pero… ¿Sabes que lo hiciste sin varita?

Esto no lo había pensado. En ese momento, no recordaba que usase su varita. Solo quería entrar y que no lo separasen de Tonks. Por mas que lo intentaba no recordaba tener la varita cuando entro en la cocina. Si lo que decía MC Gonagall era cierto eso significaba que su deseo por salvarla había conseguido lo que ni siquiera podía imaginar.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que en ese momento controle todo ese poder totalmente?.

- ¡Noo, ¡por el contrario!. Conseguiste dirigirlo, usándolo como querías, pero de una forma primitiva sin control real.- pensó en lo que debía decir.- Se puede decir que canalizaste toda tu magia hacia un solo punto pero sin controlar el resultado. – Espero que el chico entendiera lo que le dijo.- La idea es que puedas canalizar todo ese poder hacia donde quieras y como quieras. ¿LO comprendes?

- Creo que si.

- ¡Entonces comencemos!- se levanto del sillón.- Lo mas importante que debes aprender es a canalizar tu magia.- el fue a respóndele.- ¡por el momento solo eso, una vez que consigas controlar este punto, comenzaremos a intentar desarrollar todo ese poder oculto que tienes.

- Pero yo pensé que…

- ¡Aprende primero a andar antes de empezar a correr! Lo que interesa es que puedas controlarlo, es cierto. Pero si necesitas un estimulo para usarlo, puede que en momento que lo necesites no lo consigas.

El pensó en aquello que conseguía activar ese misterioso poder, Tonks. Por nada del mundo la pondría en peligro para poder usar ese poder.

- Tiene razón, ¡estoy listo!

La profesora se acerco a una estantería que había en un lateral.

Harry se fijo en lo extrañamente que estaba ordenada. En cada fila había un libro pequeño seguido de otro mayor, y otro más grande. Hasta llegar al ultimo que tenia un peso y tamaño considerable.

El los cinco pisos de la estantería el orden era el mismo, solo que el tamaño de los libros del estante superior eran mayores que en el inferior.

- Hoy practicaremos tu ¡Accio!- se acerco al primer estante de libros. Quiero que llames a cada libro empezando por el más pequeño, hasta el más grande.

Harry se coloco frente a la estantería y comenzó el ejercicio.

- ¡Accio Libro!- el mas pequeño voló sin dificultad hasta su mano.- ¡Accio libro!- el siguiente siguió el mismo camino.

A medida que el libro era mayor le costaba mas trabajo de convocar, no sabia la razón pero cada nuevo libro hacia que se cansase un poco mas al invocarlo.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del tercer estante ya no podía realizar la convocación.

MC Gonagall se fijo en ese detalle, aunque estaba contenta con lo que había conseguido, no esperaba que pudiese con tantos en la primera sesión.

- Es suficiente, el próximo día tendrás que conseguir un poco mas.- dijo al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita todos los libros amontonados alrededor de Harry volvían a su lugar.

- ¿Por qué me cuesta cada vez mas?

- Cuando convocas algo con el Hechizo ¡Accio, suele ser tu varita. Un objeto de poco peso. Los libros tienen un peso mayor, por lo que para convocarlos necesitas emplear más energía y concentrarte un poco más.

- Entiendo.

- Si convocas todos los libros pasaremos al siguiente paso de tu entrenamiento, te seguro que entonces serás capaz de realizar otros con facilidad, ya que habrás conseguido aumentar tu energía y concentración.

- ¿Entonces hemos terminado?

- Si señor potter, creo que de todas formas no podría empezar de nuevo, aunque quisiera.

Tubo que darle la razón, se sentía completamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

- Entonces hasta la próxima clase.- ella asintió. Se giro hacia la puerta pero un ruido hizo que mirase hacia el interior del despacho.

- ¡Fawkes!- el fénix salio de su percha y se subió en el brazo del chico. El se maravillaba de lo poco que le pesaba en comparación con su tamaño.- Hola, ¿que tal estas?- se le veía con un plumaje muy vivo y brillante.

- Esta mucho mejor que antes, no hay duda que el poco tiempo que estuvo junto a ti le hizo mucho bien. Ha crecido bastante en tan poco tiempo.

Harry acariciaba a la mitológica ave.

- El y yo hemos visto morir a demasiados seres queridos. El estar juntos ha mitigado un poco la pena.

- En su caso alguien más ha contribuido a ello.- la sabia que se refería a Tonks.

- Antes de entrar me cruce con ella en la escalera.

- Vino para pedirme ayuda con el equipo de Quidditch, al ser nueva no sabia que hacer. Yo le dije que el encargado de organizar los entrenamientos es el capitán y que hablara con el. Podía preguntarle todo lo que necesitara saber a el.

- El capitán del equipo soy yo.- dijo con cierta cara de extrañeza.

- Es lo mismo que le dije a ella.

Ahora entendía la frase que le dijo cuando se perdía por el pasillo.

- Espero que ninguno defrauden la confianza que he depositado en ustedes.

- Tranquila, le garantizo que dentro de Hogwarts no la defraudaremos.

- ¿Y fuera de el?

El sonrió con picardía.

- Fuera del castillo, ella no es mi profesora ni yo su alumno.

Salio del despacho dejando a una sorprendida pero divertida directora.

Se dirigió al gran comedor para cenar.

Al llegar se encontró a Ron cenado, pero no había rastro de Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- Se fueron a la biblioteca, para empezar a organizarse. Ya sabes lo que le gusta a Hermione estar entre libros.- decía un poco defraudado.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Me molesta un poco de que mi novia prefiera estar entre libros que conmigo.

- Ron, ella siempre ha sido así. ¿Crees que cambiara de la noche a la mañana, ¿Que pasaría si te dijese que dejaras el Quidditch?

- ¡¿Qué, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, ella sabe que me encanta.

- Entonces es una tontería que te molestes cuando ella hace lo que le gusta ¿No crees?- Ron se dio cuenta de lo que le decía su amigo.

.- Te entiendo, si a mi me gusta el Quidditch y a ella los libros no tengo por que meterme en sus gustos.- sonrió.- He sido bastante egoísta.- agarro al moreno.- siéntate y comamos, seguro que no tardan en llegar.

Harry se sentó junto a su amigo divertido por la reacción de este.

En ese momento Hermione y Ginny entraban en el gran comedor. Vieron a los dos y se acercaron.

- Va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensamos.- puso los libros sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry.

- Los libros con todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, son los que escribe la pluma del castillo. Son los pergaminos en los que se escriben todos los nombres de los hijos de magos y Muggles con poderes mágicos al nacer.

- ¿Y? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Están escritos por años no por orden alfabético.- el seguía sin entender.- hay que revisar cuatro tomos por año. Y tendremos que hacerlo desde el año que nació Harry hasta encontrar al mago.- dijo su hermana.

Se dieron cuenta de lo que eso suponía. El mago podía ser un joven o un anciano, estaba ablando de mas de 400 libros.

Hermione llevaba un rato pensativa, sabia que había algo que se le escapara, de pronto se le ocurrió.

- ¡Soy una entupida!- todos la miraron.- NO hace falta mirar tantos libros. Un mago con el suficiente poder, valor y conocimientos debía estar graduado el año que nació Harry. Y para conocer y oponerse Al Señor Oscuro. No podría ser muy mayor. Eso significa que… - empezó a realizar cálculos de cabeza.- Tendremos que empezar a buscar 18 años antes de que naciera Harry y hasta el nacimiento del Innombrable.- Harry la miro.

- ¿Y si no aparece? Te recuerdo que no sabemos cuando retiro el medallón de la cueva. Pudo ser hace años o pudo ser un día antes de que llegáramos.- dijo Harry.

- Entonces añadiremos poco a poco un año por delante de esas fechas y otro por detrás, pero me extrañaría mucho que fuese poco mayor que nosotros. Necesitaría tener conocimientos sobre El Innombrable y sobre su vida.- miro a todos.- y eso es algo que pocos conocen bien.

Siguieron ablando sobre todo lo que habían hecho en el día y lo que harían al día siguiente. Harry les contó sobre su entrenamiento con la directora. Sus amigos tampoco lo pasaron muy bien en su clase especial con Lupin, habían dado algunos hechizos y encantamientos del libro de Aurors y no habían conseguido gran cosa. Terminada la cena Harry se levanto al ver como Tonks salía por la puerta de los profesores.

- Tengo que irme. Tonks… ¡digo la profesora Tonks, me ha citado para una reunión en su despacho.

- Harry… - le dijo Hermione.

- Tranquila es para un asunto del equipo de Quidditch y MC Gonagall lo sabe.

- Será mejor que te controles amigo.- respondió Ron.- ya sabemos lo que os pasa…

Con una sonrisa salio del gran comedor. Emprendió el camino hasta el despacho de Tonks. A cada paso se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

- "¡Tranquilo, sabes que por mas que lo desees no puede pasar nada". "Si metes la pata no la volverás a ver en mucho tiempo".

Pensando en todo eso llego delante del despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones. Había estado muchas veces allí cuando pertenecía a MC Gonagall. La diferencia es que antes no deseaba entrar y ahora era lo que mas quería hacer. Respiro y se arreglo la túnica, el pelo era algo inútil, no tenía remedio.

Pego en la puerta y recibió la contestación del interior.

- ¡Adelante!

Abrió la puerta y entro. Miro hacia la mesa y el corazón se le acelero al verla.

- ¿Deseaba verme profesora Tonks?

- Si Potter entre y cierre la puerta.

Obedeció, al cerrar ella le indico una silla y se sentó. Cogió la varita y realizó un hechizo sobre la puerta para insonorizar la habitación.

- ¡Eso esta mejor!- el estaba extrañado.- No podemos estar juntos como quisiéramos, pero si estamos solos no veo porque no podemos hablar libremente.- dijo sonriendo.

- No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me costo controlarme en la escalera del despacho de MC Gonagall.

- ¿Crees que fuiste el único? Esto es más difícil de lo que creía.

- ¿Crees que nos vigilan?- miraba a todas partes.

- Sabes que el Hogwarts no puedes descartar nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Cambiando de tema, te dije que vinieras por que al ser el capitán del equipo, quiero preguntarte cuando es mejor empezar los entrenamientos.- el la miro extrañado.- ¿Qué, ¡si soy la jefa de la casa tendré que preocuparme de esas cosas! ¿No crees, además.- miro el trofeo sobre la chimenea.- me gusta como queda y quiero que este ahí el próximo año.

Harry pensó que en lo referente a la copa de Quidditch se parecía a MC Gonagall, o tal vez el puesto tenía algo para que se comportaran de forma parecida.

- Creo que lo mejor es empezar a últimos de Septiembre. El equipo esta hecho, no se ha ido nadie y por lo tanto estamos muy compenetrados. La mitad del equipo tenemos asignaturas especiales este año y necesitaremos algo de tiempo para adaptarnos.

Ella cogió una hoja y la leyó.

- Además de Ron y Ginny, que tal son el resto de los chicos.- NO era de lo que el hubiese preferido hablar pero….

- Todos son de cursos inferiores y muy buenas personas. Te garantizo que harán todo lo posible por ganar. Además, ganamos el año pasado y éramos los mismos.

La conversación giro un rato sobre el tema del Quidditch. De pronto y sin venir a que, ella cambio la conversación.

- ¿Cuándo empezareis a buscar los "Trozos"?.- el sabia que se refería a los Horcrux.

- Ya hemos empezado. Primero buscaremos información sobre el mago misterioso que se nos adelanto y después sobre el resto de objetos.- ella asintió.- Las chicas ya se están organizando en la biblioteca. Ron y yo hacemos ver que solo estudiamos y nos preparamos sin buscar problemas.- ella asintió complacida.

- ¿Y que tal tu entrenamiento especial?- el la miro cansado.

- Estoy muerto, solo deseo llegar a mi habitación y descansar.

- Entonces será mejor que te vallas a la cama.

- ¡No, ¡prefiero estar un rato mas junto a ti!

- Esta bien.- le respondió sonriendo.

Ahora la conversación la inicio el.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día como profesora?

- La verdad, muy parecido al tuyo. Estoy cansada y me duelen los pies. Además los Slytherin dan muchos problemas.- pensó un momento.- Aunque debo admitir que son unos magos muy prometedores.

- Es una pena que sean como son. Podrían hacer grandes cosas si se lo propusiesen, y la verdad creo que hay algunos que no son tan malvados como el resto.- lo miro.- Si pudiésemos separarlos del resto estoy segura de que algunos cambiarían de parecer y serian mejores magos.

- Puedes que tengas razón pero separar una serpiente del resto y que esta deje de morder será una tarea muy difícil.

La conversación se prolongo por varios minutos más. Cuando el bostezo abiertamente, ella lo obligo a que se fuera a su habitación.

Al separarse en la puerta estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero por fortuna ninguno lo hizo.

- Lo que mas deseo es que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad.

- Y yo.

Cero la puerta y subió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Entro el la sala común, en un rincón veía como Ron dormía al lado de Hermione en el mismo estado. Junto a ellos estaba Ginny leyendo uno de los libros de séptimo.

- ¿Cuanto llevan así?- ella se giro.

- Desde que llegaron, no se quisieron acostar hasta que les contases de lo que hablaron.

Se acerco y los despertó.

- ¡Parejita, es hora de acostarse.- los dos al despertar lo miraron.

- ¿Qué quería recite Tonks?- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

- Quería saber más sobre el equipo de Quidditch. Me pregunto que tal era el equipo y cuando empezar los entrenamientos.- Lo miraban extrañados.- por un momento hablaba igual que MC Gonagall. También quiere que la copa no salga de su despacho.

Al pensar en eso se reían todos.

- ¿Nada mas? Quiso saber Hermione.

- También que cuando empezaríamos a buscar los objetos de los fundadores.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- La verdad que vosotras os estáis organizando para buscar información mientras yo y Ron hacemos ver que permanecemos tranquilos pero entrenándonos.

- Por el momento todo parece que va bien.- dijo la castaña.- pero será mejor no confiarnos y no perder la concentración.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Hermione. El estar ablando les costaba demasiado había sido un día muy duro y estaban deseando el poder acostarse.

Poco después Harry subió a su habitación, Ginny hizo lo propio. Ron y Hermione aguantaron un poco más para poder despedirse con una apasionada sesión de besos.

El día había sido mas duro de lo habitual, lo que sabían era que seria así a partir de ese momento y hasta que terminara el año.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Las clases resultaron mas duras de lo que esperaban, pensaron que se acostumbrarían poco a poco, pero no parecía que fuese a ser así.

Septiembre había pasado rápidamente, lamentablemente para ellos, recordaban, de una manera u otra, cada día por todas las actividades a las que se tuvieron que someter.

Harry trataba de vaciar la estantería de libros, era cierto que cada vez conseguía un poco más y casi había terminado de vaciarla de una sola vez, pero seguía quedando muy fatigado. Ron y Hermione no eran una excepción. Sus logros seguían siendo muy bajos, Ron se preguntaba cada día si conseguiría algo al final del año. Hermione aprovechaba mejor las clases, aunque poco mas que su novio, se la veía devorar los libros pero con escasos resultados.

En cuanto a la investigación de los Horcrux, las chicas no habían conseguido ningún resultado. Pasaban más de tres horas al día mirando libros pero sin nada relevante.

Tonks se desenvolvía muy bien como profesora, ya desde el primer día de clase ella y Harry procuraban no hablar mucho y cuando lo hacían era junto a Ron y Hermione. Alguna que otra vez el capitán de equipo de Quidditch se dirigía al despacho de la jefa de la casas para hablar sobre algo referente al equipo. Seguían respetando el trato al que llegaron con los miembros de la orden, aunque les costaba mucho.

La vida en el castillo se desarrollaba con tranquilidad para todos, al no dar motivo ninguno de los chicos para dudar de su comportamiento, el ministerio y en general todos pensaban que ese podía ser un año relativamente tranquilo. Los Aurors encargados de la protección de Hogwarts, apenas daban señales de vida. Algunos alumnos de tercer año decían que los vieron cerca del bosque prohibido durante una de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Hagrid. Pero poco mas los vieron, parecía como si no estuviesen allí.

Era la mañana del martes 11 de octubre. La primera clase del día era Transformaciones, para el trío de Hogwarts se había convertido en una de sus clases favoritas, al igual que para la mayoría de los alumnos. El hecho de que la profesora fuera joven y guapa ayudaba a ello. Lo que mas divertía a todos era que Tonks en cada clase cambiaba de aspecto varias veces, algo que hacia que fuese mucho mas amena la lección.  
Esa mañana entraron y tomaron sitio en los lugares de costumbre, Tonks entro poco después, se la veía algo mas pálida de lo normal. Tratándose de ella lo tomaron como uno de sus múltiples aspectos, sin darle mayor importancia.

- Buenos días a todos, sentaos y comenzaremos la lección.

Harry noto que se la veía menos alegre de lo normal, quizás había pasado algo y ellos no lo sabían.

- Hoy vamos a ver una serie de hechizos para cambiar el aspecto de una persona, ¡nada permanente claro!- Lavender Brown levanto la mano.- ¡si señorita Brown!

- ¿Cómo hace usted?- Tonks sonrió.

- Como ya he dicho varias veces, mi condición me permite realizar estas transformaciones a voluntad, pero es porque se encuentra en mi naturaleza. No puedo enseñarles a realizarlo si no son Metamorfomagos.- hizo una pausa.- Yo puedo cambiar el color de mi pelo de azul.- este se puso verde.- a Rojo.- el pelo cambio a amarillo.- o a cualquier otro color a voluntad.- Todos estaban extrañados, había dicho un color y su pelo se volvió de otro.- además también puedo aparentar tener menos edad.- no sucedió nada.- o parecer una adorable viejecita.- se encorvo un poco pero su aspecto no vario.- cuando se encorvo noto que sus manos no habían envejecido, se extraño de que sus poderes no funcionasen bien.- ¿Qué me pasa?. No he cambiado.- miro a la clase. Los tres chicos desde las primeras filas estaban serios, el mas preocupado Harry.

- ¿Se encuentra bien profesora?- pregunto. Ella quiso quitarle importancia.

- Llevo unos días con el cuerpo revuelto, creo que debo estar cogiendo un resfriado, seguro que por eso no me salen bien las transformaciones. Después iré a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey me de alguna poción.- Miro a la clase.- ¿Qué, ¡Los profesores también enfermamos!- se giro hacia la pizarra.- Continuemos con la leccion. A la hora de realizar este encantamiento es necesario que tengan muy presente el aspecto que desean tener, como ya he dicho no es posible un cambio total como con la poción Multijugos, aunque la duración de este encantamiento es algo mayor. Deben repetir el hechizo sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que desean modificar.- Levanto la mano.- ¡les advierto, si intentan modificar partes de su cuerpo puede ser algo doloroso, no es lo mismo cambiar el color del pelo o los ojos, a cambiar la nariz o las orejas.- consiguió que algunos se rieran.

Harry no estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho Tonks, el sentía que le pasaba algo. Hermione le recordó que hacia varios días que algunos alumnos estaban algo resfriados. El tiempo había cambiado y se notaba que el frió comenzaba a dominar el ambiente.

El resto de la clase lo pasaron practicando el encantamiento con determinadas partes del cuerpo. En verdad al cambiar alguna parte de cierta importancia o tamaño sentían una muy desagradable sensación. El pobre de Neville intento reducirse los pies y acabo con unos que bien podían pertenecer a Hagrid. Afortunadamente con un simple encantamiento, Tonks pudo volver a la normalidad los pies del chico.

Cuando la clase termino los tres se quedaron algo rezagados. Nada mas salir el ultimo de la sala, se acercaron a ella.

- Nym, ¿de verdad estas bien, no te veo buena cara.

- ¡Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que solo es un resfriado, seguro que mañana estoy bien.

- ¡Se que te pasas algo, ¡lo siento!- le respondió tocándose el pecho.

Ella se acerco y le cogió la mano.

- Te aseguro que no te mentiría.- miro hacia la puerta y después a el.- Te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo.- por la puerta empezaron a entrar los alumnos de quinto año, la siguiente clase que tenia.- Será mejor que os valláis o llegareis tarde a la siguiente clase.

- ¿De verdad que estas bien?

- Te garantizo Hermione que si no lo estuviera me iría a la enfermería, no soy tan tonta como para obligarme a mi misma.- la miro divertida.- Con este frió el mejor sitio para estar es la cama.- le guiño un ojo.

Al parecer tenia ganas de broma, si era así no podía estar tan mal, o eso pensaban ellos.

Se despidieron de ella y salieron de la sala, la siguiente clase era D.A.O., pero en la versión avanzada que solo ellos tenían. Esa clase la daban en el cuarto del requisito, en el séptimo piso.

Cuando se acercaron vieron la puerta de la sala abierta, era señal de que Lupin ya se encontraba en ella.

Entraron y se acercaron al profesor. Este se extraño de la cara de Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es Tonks.- respondió Hermione.- parece que esta enferma pero nos ha dicho que no es nada, solo un resfriado.- señalo al moreno.- Harry cree que es algo mas.

Lupin se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¿Tu crees que ella es tan tonta de estar dando clase si no se encuentra en condiciones?

- ¡Eso mismo le ha dicho ella!- se adelanto a decir el pelirrojo.

- ¡Tranquilízate, seguro que solo es eso, un simple resfriado. Una poción de Poppy y mañana estará como nueva ¡YA veras!

- ¡Ojala sea eso!- dijo un poco mas convencido.

Lupin los hizo colocarse alrededor de el. En esa clase verían varios hechizos de ataque y defensa, una vez que los hubiesen aprendido se enfrentarían en un pequeño duelo.

- Como ya sabéis este hechizo crea una burbuja que os aísla en caso de que os ataquen con hechizos de sonido o aire. También os da unos segundo para decidir cual será vuestro próximo ataque.- los paro a todos.- ¡Recordad, cuanto mas hábil sea vuestro adversario menos tiempos tendréis. Ahora Hermione practicara con Ron y Harry tu conmigo.

Los cuatro se pusieron en la posición que el les indicaba para empezar el duelo.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron del aula, Tonks hizo pasar a los alumnos de quinto año.

Todos eran de Gryffindor y Rabenclaw, por lo que era una de sus clases mas tranquilas. Ese día lo necesitaba. En parte había mentido a Harry, era cierto que se encontraba mal, pero eso ya le duraba varios días. Desde que se levantaba notaba todo el cuerpo revuelto y el malestar le duraba hasta la noche. El fallo de sus poderes era algo que había notado esa mañana, pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta si le fallaban desde hace más tiempo. En cuanto terminara iría a la enfermería.

- ¡Sentaros y vamos a comenzar!- hizo una floritura con la varita y en la pizarra apareció un conjuro con los pasos a seguir para su realización y el efecto que se conseguía. Se giro a la clase.- Quien puede decirme para que es útil este hechizo.- un chico de Rabenclaw alzo la mano.- ¡Si Anderson!- se le estaba nublando la vista.

- Ese hechizo se usa para transformar objetos grandes en animales de tamaño considerable y dotados de movimiento, si bien no con los poderes que pudiesen tener.

- ¡Correcto, diez puntos para Rabenclaw.- se encontraba mucho peor, el mareo la hizo apoyarse en su mesa.

Los chicos notaron que le pasaba algo cuando la vieron sujetarse a la mesa para no caer. El mismo chico que había contestado fue el que pregunto.

- Profesora ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¡Si, solo es un pequeño…- no podía ni responder. Todo a su alrededor empezó a girar a toda velocidad, se sentía dentro de un torbellino en el que en el fondo solo veía oscuridad.

No pudo aguantarse más, se soltó de la mesa y hubiese caído si no llega a ser por dos chicos de Gryffindor que la cogieron casi al vuelo poco antes de que se cayera.

Ella ni se dio cuenta ya que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Llamad a alguien, ¡necesitamos ayuda!- dijo uno.

- ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarla a la enfermería!- el chico de Rabenclaw, Peter Anderson, hizo aparecer una camilla y colocaron a Tonks en ella.

Poco después toda la clase se dirigía a la enfermería con la profesora de transformaciones en una camilla. A medida que pasaban por los pasillos la gente se apartaba para dejarlos pasar, mirando la escena.

- ¡Quitaos, ¡vamos a la enfermería, ¡Que alguien avise a un profesor!

Entre gritos y prisas llegaron a la enfermería del castillo. Al entrar Madame Pomfrey, se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba. En la sala solo había dos chicos con un resfriado muy fuerte que guardaban cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Se desmayo en la clase, ¡la hemos traído cuanto antes!- respondió uno de los Gryffindor.

- ¡Póngala en esa cama, ¡rápido!- los chicos obedecieron. Al momento empezó a desabrocharle el cuello de la túnica.- ¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Tu espera!- señalo al Rabenclaw.- Sube al despacho de la directora y avísala. La contraseña es ¡Zumo de Calabazas! ¡Date prisa!

Todos salieron de la sala, antes de seguir desnudándola, con un golpe de varita, puso alrededor de la cama un biombo que servia de separación para el resto.

La profesora Sprout entro en la enfermería y al ver la cortina se acerco y entro.

-¡Poppy, ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo se acaban de traerla inconsciente, la voy a mirar ahora mismo.- decía al tiempo que la desnudaba.

Minerva MC Gonagall bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería, detrás de ella el joven Anderson la seguía asustado.

Entro en la enfermería y se dirigió a la cortina. Dentro estaban la enfermera y la profesora de Herbologia. En la cama estaba Tonks, aun inconsciente y en ropa interior.

- ¡Poppy, ¿que ha pasado?

- ¡Esta bien tranquila, solo ha sido un desmayo, pero tienes que hablar con ella.

Dos horas después Harry y sus dos amigos salían de la clase con Lupin.

- Cualquier día acaba conmigo.- decía cansado Ron.

- Vamos no es para tanto, es duro pero.

- Lo digo en serio Hermione. Estoy agotado. ¿Has visto lo que me ha costado defenderme le los últimos hechizos? Son de un nivel muy avanzado.

- ¡Vamos Ron sabias que seria duro, tu dijiste que era lo que estabas esperando.- miro a Hermione divertido.- ¿no dijo que era un desafió que le interesaba?- Hermione se reía.

- ¡Encima mi amigo se ríe de mi, ¡vamos!

- ¡Vale, ¡vale, pero admite que lo dijiste.- Ron se avergonzó.

- ¡SI, lo dije, ¿contento? Ahora por favor cambiemos de tema.

Los tres amigos se disponían a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?- lo llamo Lupin.

- ¡Claro!- sus amigos lo miraron.

- ¡Tranquilo te espero en el comedor!

- Yo iré a la biblioteca, Ginny esta buscando a nuestro escurridizo amigo. Voy a ver como le va.- termino Hermione bajando las escaleras.

Harry volvió a entrar en la sala.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lupin?

El profesor se puso delante de el.

- No me andaré por las ramas. Se que tu y Dumbledore estaban realizando algún tipo de misión cuando paso todo.- hizo una pausa.- No se que es, el no nos dijo nada y el único que lo sabe eres tu.

Decidimos esperar hasta que estuvieras mejor, pero el tiempo se nos acaba. Necesitamos saber que era lo que tramaba Dumbledore.

Harry lo miraba sin decir nada, sabia que en ese momento el era quien controlaba la situación y no se le escaparía a menos que quisiese.

- No quiero engañarte. ¡Es cierto!- la cara del licántropo se puso tensa.- Pero no te diré nada, ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie! Hasta que tenga todo listo o sea totalmente necesario, no quiero que nadie corra un riesgo mayor del necesario.

- Pero debes confiar en nosotros. Si no lo haces no podrás…

- ¡Hasta que no sea totalmente necesario no involucrare a nadie mas!

- ¡Eso significa que alguien lo sabe!- pensó un segundo.- Hermione y Ron ¡Seguro! No me extrañaría que Tonks también este involucrada.- se giro molesto.- ¡Es increíble que ella consienta que unos críos se arriesguen de esta manera y no nos diga nada!- el comentario no le gusto a Harry.

- ¡Si tengo en cuenta a la orden, es gracias a ella, por mi no me veríais el pelo. Me hubiese escapado y en este momento estaría buscando los h…, Bueno estaría luchando contra Voldemort solo.

Lupin se giro y lo cogió por los hombros.

- Harry, por favor. Confía en nosotros, sea lo que sea lo que buscas mientras mas seamos mas posibilidades de encontrarlos tendremos.

- ¡Por el momento no, pero te aseguro que llegado el momento serás el primero en saberlo.

Lupin estaba molesto, no había conseguido que se sincerara con el. Sabia que la culpa era única y exclusivamente suya. El intento de alejarlo de Tonks y con eso había destruido parte de la confianza que el chico le tenía. Eso junto con la cantidad de veces que la orden le ocultaba información, para su seguridad, habían hecho que el chico solo se fiase de aquellos que siempre se mostraron dignos de su confianza.

A su cabeza vino la imagen del padre de Harry, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, en eso padre e hijo eran iguales y el lo sabia. Una sonrisa aprecio en su cara.

- NO hay duda de que eres hijo de James Potter, en cuanto algo se le metía en la cabezota, no había forma de sacarlo de allí, ¡excepto para tu madre! Por lo que veo el hijo sigue los mismos pasos.- se acerco y le revolvió el pelo.- ¡esta bien, no me lo digas, esperare. Solo te pido que no hagas locuras, si es algo más peligroso de lo necesario no esperes y pídenos ayuda. ¡Te prometo que no haré preguntas, solo lo que tu nos quieras decir.

El moreno se sintió un poco mas aliviado. De toda la orden con los únicos que tenia mas confianza era con Lupin y los Weasley, Tonks para el ya no era una mas de la orden, era lo mas importante. El saber que en cierta forma el licántropo lo apoyaba le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

- Esto significa mucho para mí y te lo agradezco.

- ¡Venga, déjalo y vete a almorzar ya es la hora. ¡Si tardas mucho seguro que Ron acaba con todo!

Riéndose de la broma salio de la sala y se encamino al gran comedor. En cierta forma tenia prisa por llegar, era muy posible que Ron acabase con los mejores platos, debía apresurarse.

Ron no estaba en el gran comedor, Había acompañado a Hermione hasta la gran biblioteca y por el camino hicieron una paradita en una sala vacía para una sesión de besos apasionados.

Cuando el chico empezó a subir la mano por el muslo de ella buscando su entre pierna ella volvió un poco a la realidad.

- ¡Ron, aquí no, déjate de tonterías y salgamos.

- ¿Cómo que tontería, ¿desde cuando lo es?

- No pienses mal, es solo que si nos pillan nos expulsaran. Y en estos momentos que nos expulsaran seria ¡Una tontería, ¿lo entiendes?

- Creo que si. Pero espero que no consideres nuestra relación una tontería.

Ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

- ¡Claro, ¡Y tu eres mi tontito particular!- le dio un gran beso que lo dejo sin palabras. Después le palmeo el pecho.- ¡Vamos, Ginny me espera y tu debes coger sitio en el comedor.

Lo que menos le apetecía al pelirrojo en ese momento era, aunque parezca increíble, irse a almorzar.

Quería estar con su novia y poder disfrutar de ella como deseaba.

Salieron de la sala, después de comprobar que no los miraban, y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Al llegar un rápido beso de despedida y el pelirrojo subió las escaleras un poco molesto. No tenía prisa así que fue con tranquilidad paseando hasta el gran comedor. De todas formas los demás tardarían en llegar.

Cogió otro camino hacia la planta baja.

Antes de doblar una esquina oyó algo que lo hizo pararse en seco.

- Nuestro señor se impacienta. Quiere saber algo que le sea útil sobre Potter y sus amigos.

- La sangre sucia y la pobretona están todo el tiempo que pueden en la biblioteca, ¡solo estudian!- dijo otra voz.

- O sino con sus respectivos novios. Parece que la rata sangre sucia sale con el Weasley y su hermana con un Gryffindor.

- Tal vez podamos aprovechar eso.- pensaba.- Weasley ha salido con varios chicos, quizás podamos conseguir que se fije en alguien que nos interese y de esta forma sacarle información.

- Es una gran idea Parkinson. ¿Y que pasa con Potter?

- ¡Eso es lo mas raro, no parece importarle nada, se pasa el día en clase o estudiando. Tengo a varios de los pequeños siguiéndolo todo el día pero no hace nada raro. Incluso están trabando una falsa amistad con alumnos de otras casas a ver si averiguan algo, como es normal no se fían de ellos.

- ¡Salvo que va a clases distintas que nosotros!

- Es cierto pero no sabemos a cuales. A veces va con los otros y el resto con los Gryffindor y Rabenclaw.- se cayo un segundo.- Es necesario que averigüemos algo y pronto, antes de que lo lamentemos.

- ¡Necesitamos hacer lo que sea para conseguir información!- dijo otra chica.

La conversación duro poco más. Había reconocido a Pansy Parkinson y a Blaise Zabini, junto con Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis. Era seguro que todo ellos estaban bajo las órdenes del Innombrable. Lo que Ron había averiguado era de gran importancia, varios alumnos de Slytherin eran servidores del Señor Oscuro, lo mantenían informado de todo lo que hacían en Hogwarts.

Dio la vuelta y se encamino al gran comedor por otro sitio, era necesario informar de lo que había averiguado a los demás. A partir de ese momento tendrían que tener mucho más cuidado con lo que decían o hacían.

- "En cierta forma ha sido una suerte que se me ocurriera venir por este pasillo".- pensaba mientras se retiraba de la zona.

Hermione entro en la biblioteca cuando se despidió de Ron. Busco con la mirada a Ginny, la encontró en una esquina mirando los libros con todos los nombres de alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se acerco a la chica y le toco el hombro.

- ¿Qué tal vas?

- ¡Como siempre, llevo mirando este libro desde hace dos horas.

- ¿Qué año estas mirando?- se inclino sobre el libro.

- El de 1972, estoy terminando con este, me quedan esos dos aun.-señalo dos libros sobre la mesa. Se la veía cansada.

- Lo dejamos para mañana, yo creo que por hoy es suficiente.- dijo al tiempo que cogía los dos libros que menciono la pelirroja.

Al cogerlos se le cayó el de la parte superior. Un poco temerosa por el ruido que hizo en la biblioteca, se agacho a cogerlo.

El libro estaba abierto, al cogerlo se fijo en los nombres que había en la pagina. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, había un nombre que le llamo la atención, no se lo podía creer, habían encontrado al escurridizo R.A.B. Por un capricho del destino había encontrado a quien buscaban.

Cuando los demás lo supiese no se lo creerían.

Ginny miraba a su amiga agachada mirando fijamente el libro abierto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, ¿Hermione que te pasa?- se fijo de nuevo en el libro.- ¿Qué pasa con el libro?

La castaña se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba hablándole.

- ¡Ginny, ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

- ¿Qué dices, no te entiendo.

Le tendió el libro a la pelirroja señalando un nombre con el dedo.

- ¡Hemos encontrado a R.A.B., ¡.fíjate quien es!-

Miro el nombre y se quedo alucinada.

- ¡No puede ser, ¡Lo hemos tenido delante de nuestros ojos todo el tiempo, ¿estas segura?

- ¡Si lo piensas tiene sentido, el estaba cerca de el Innombrable, seguro que averiguo algo.

- ¡Tenemos que decírselo a los demás, ¡Vamos!

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¡Señorita Granger, ese libro no puede salir de la biblioteca.

- Lo se señora Pince, pero se lo pido como un favor. ¡Le aseguro que en un momento se lo traigo!

¡Y lo protegeré con mi vida, ¡se lo aseguro!

La bibliotecaria miro a las chicas. Las dos eran las más responsables y estudiosas de Hogwarts y sentía un gran aprecio por ambas.

- ¡Esta bien, ¡Pero lo quiero en su lugar al terminar el día!

- ¡Gracias, ¡¡le prometo que ahí estará!

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca en dirección al gran comedor. Tenían que contarle lo que habían averiguado a todos. Al fin habían avanzado en sus objetivos.

Harry entro en el comedor, en la mesa solo estaba Ron, y parecía muy nervioso.

- ¿No han llegado las chicas?- el pelirrojo lo miro.

- ¡No, pero he averiguado algo importante!- el moreno lo miro extrañado. Ron se acerco a su amigo y le hablo en voz baja.- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos contasteis en el tren?- el no sabia a que se refería.- ¿De cómo había nuevos Slytherin fastidiando?

- Si, ya recuerdo.

- Se me ocurrió pasear por el castillo antes de venir al comedor.

- No entiendo que puede…

- ¡Calla, escuche a Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y a otros hablar de nosotros.- Harry empezó a interesarse.- Parece ser que son espías para El Innombrable.

- Creo que exageras. Después de lo de Malfoy y con Aurors rondando el castillo, no creo que ellos…

- ¡Oí! Como decían: ¡nuestro señor! y ¡espiar a Potter y sus amigos para pasarle información! ¡Te juro que no me lo estoy imaginando!- Harry lo pensó un momento.

- Si son Mortifagos de seguro tarde o temprano harán algún movimiento, creo que lo mejor es informar a Lupin y a la Directora. Seguro que querrán saber esto.

- Si nos están espiando tarde o temprano descubrirán algo de tu entrenamiento.

- Es posible, pero hasta que La orden no diga que hacer tendremos que andar con cien ojos.

Los dos se quedaron algo pensativos.

Las chicas entraron corriendo en el gran comedor, ellos las miraron sorprendidos. Al llegar, casi no podían hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa, ¿Dónde es el fuego?

Jadeando le dieron el libro. El lo miro y no entendía nada.

Hermione hablo como pudo.

- Mira la pagina marcada.- el abrió el libro.

No entendía nada había una relación de nombres. Recordó loo que hacían las chicas en la biblioteca y se fijo mejor en la pagina. El quinto nombre capto toda su atención. Sabía quien era y más aun lo que eso significaba.

Ron a su lado no comprendía nada, ¿Qué pasaba con el libro?

- ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os traéis lectura?

- ¡Ron, lo encontramos, ¡Hemos encontrado a R.A.B.!- le dijo su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué!- se puso encima de Harry a mirar el libro.

- ¡No hay duda, es el!- Decía Harry.- El es quien encontró y cogió el Horcrux. ¡Régulus Arcturus Black!. ¡Es el hermano de Sirius! Ron se sorprendió con lo que dijo.- Sirius dijo que su hermano se unió a Vold…, al Imnombrable y que después se arrepintió. Por eso lo mataron.

- Eso quiere decir que lo mataron por que sabían que tenia un Horcrux.- dijo Ginny.

- No Ginny, si fuera así, el se hubiera encargado de coger todos sus Horcrux y esconderlos en otro sitio. Se hubiera dado cuenta de que le faltaba uno.- Hermione lo pensó.- De seguro lo mato por traicionarlo, o por que sospechaba de su traición. Creo que el descubrió de alguna manera lo de los Horcrux y pensó en tener un seguro en caso de que intentara matarlo.

- En la nota decía que lo destruiría en cuanto pudiese. Yo creo que sabia lo que le pasaría y decidió intentar acabar con el, o al menos debilitarlo todo lo que pudiese.- añadió Harry.

- No podemos estar seguros de que lo destruyo al final.- pensó Hermione.- si decidió ocultarlo ¿Dónde pudo hacerlo?

Harry saco el medallón del falso Horcrux del bolsillo de la túnica. Recordó que había visto un medallón en algún sitio pero no recordaba donde.

- ¿Y si lo escondió en la mansión Black? Seguramente seria un lugar muy seguro para el.- propuso Ron.

Como si fuera un fogonazo recordó donde había visto ese medallón. Cuando hicieron limpieza en la mansión, intentaron abrir un medallón muy extraño y pesado. Al final Lupin les dijo que seguro estaría protegido con Magia Oscura y que deshacerse de la seria la mejor solución.

- ¡Estaba en la casa Black!

- ¡¿Qué!- dijeron todos.

- ¿Recordáis cuando tu madre nos hizo limpiar la mansión, antes de entrar en quinto?- dijo mirando a Ron. Este asintió.- Había un medallón muy grande que no podíamos abrir.

- ¡Es cierto, pero… al final lo tiramos. ¡Maldición!. ¡Si lo llegamos a saber! Tuvimos en la mano uno de los Horcrux y no lo destruimos.- se lamento el pelirrojo.

- Ahora será casi imposible de encontrar.- Pensó Ginny.

- ¡No tiene por que ser así!- grito contenta Hermione. La miraron sorprendidos.- ¡Kreacker cogió muchas cosas sin que nos diéramos cuenta! Es muy posible que cuando tiramos todo el lo recogiera y lo guardase en algún lugar.

- Y en cuanto vuelva a Grimmauld Place haré que me lo entregue.- dijo Harry.- esta tarde le diré que en vacaciones lo quiero en la casa.- Hermione lo miro enfadada.- ¡Lo siento, pero es mas útil bajo control. Si lo dejo libre ira con los Malfoy y descubriría la casa y a los que están en ella.

- ¡Ya tenemos uno, solo hay que encontrar el resto y podremos acabar con el. Nosotras seguiremos buscando en la biblioteca información sobre los fundadores.- dijo Ginny señalándose a ella y a Hermione.

- Estoy deseando decírselo a Nym.- miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Tonks no estaba, aunque había mas ausencias.- ¡No ha venido a almorzar!

- Seguro que esta en la enfermería pidiendo la poción.- respondió Ron quitándole importancia.

- Faltan MC Gonagall, Lupin, La enfermera Ponfrey y la profesora Sprout.

Un compañero les respondió.

- ¿No sabéis lo que paso?- negaron con la cabeza.- La profesora Tonks se desmayo en la clase, los chicos de quinto la llevaron a la enfermería.

- Esto no me gusta, se que pasa algo.- se puso muy nervioso el moreno.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry, no creo que…

- ¡Hermione, ¡lo siento aquí!- dijo tocándose el pecho.- pasa algo y tengo que averiguarlo.- salio corriendo del salón.

- ¿Donde vas?

- ¡A la enfermería!- de dijo de lejos.

Todos lo siguieron. En el momento en que salían Lupin entraba en el comedor. Miro la mesa de los Leones y no había rastro de los chicos. S e acerco y pregunto a los que todavía estaban allí.

- ¿Habéis visto al señor Potter o alguno de sus amigos?- el mismo chico que hablo con ellos le respondió.

- Acaban de irse profesor Lupin. Les dije que la profesora Tonks estaba en la enfermería y salieron corriendo.

El licántropo salio en la misma dirección tenia que alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

Los chicos llegaron a la enfermería rápidamente. Antes de entrar Ron paro a Harry.

- ¡Tranquilízate!

- ¡No puedo Ron, si le pasa algo….

- ¡No le pasa nada, pero tu de todas formas solo eres su alumno, ¡Entendiste!- el intento replicar pero no pudo.- ¡Solo has venido a saber como se encuentra tu profesora, ¡Nada mas, ¿Queda claro? Le dijo Hermione.

Estaba muy nervioso y solo quería saber como estaba, pero entendió lo que su amiga le decía.

- No te prometo nada.

- Me basta con eso, ¡Vamos!- abrió la puerta para entrar.

Buscaron a Tonks en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Solo había un par de chicos con un resfriado en las camas, pero ni rastro de ella. La Señora Pomfrey se acerco a los chicos.

- ¿Qué les sucede?

Harry casi no podía hablar, así que fue Hermione la que tomo el control.

- ¡Hemos sabido que la profesora Tonks estaba enferma y vinimos saber como estaba!

- ¡Ya verla si es posible!- añadió el moreno nervioso.

- ¡Es cierto pero…!

- ¡Yo me encargo Poppy, continua con tus cosas!- se giraron para ver a Remus Lupin detrás de ellos.

La enfermera asintió y se encamino hacia sus pacientes.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Harry habló.

- ¡Lupin, que le ha…!.

- ¡Aquí no, síganme. La directora los espera.- a ninguno le gusto como había hablado y la mención de la directora.

Subieron hacia el despacho de MC Gonagall. A medida que subían los demás los miraban y cuchicheaban, ¿Qué habrían hecho esta vez, ¿por que los acompañaba el Profesor Lupin a lo que parecía ser el despacho de la directora? Al llegar Lupin dijo la contraseña y subieron la escalera que les llevaba al despacho.

- Vosotros esperareis aquí, solo puede entrar Harry.

Cada vez les gustaba menos la situación. ¿Qué había pasado? Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas que había a ambos lados de la sala que daba entrada al despacho. Si querían saber lo que pasaba tendrían que esperar a que el moreno se los dijera.

Harry y Lupin entraron en el despacho de la directora. En su sitio estaba Minerva MC Gonagall, sentada en una silla la Profesora Sprout animaba a una pensativa Tonks.

Harry en cuanto la vio quiso ir a su encuentro.

- ¡Señor Potter, siéntese. ¡Gracias Pomodora, nosotros nos encargaremos!

La profesora de Herbologia se levanto y salio del despacho, al cruzarse con Harry lo miro con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. El se sentó en la silla frente a Tonks.

En cuanto salio del despacho la profesora de Herbologia, el se levanto de la silla y se acerco a ella cogiendole las manos.

- ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenias, ¿Qué tienes, ¡dímelo!- ella levanto la vista, se la veía preocupada.

- La señorita Tonks, se encuentra perfectamente. ¡Bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar en su situación!

Harry miro a la directora sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, no entiendo…

- ¡Harry!..- lo corto ella.- ¡Estoy embarazada!..., ¡Vamos a ser Padres!

El la miro, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Era lo que menos se esperaba que le dijeran. ¡El, el chico más buscado y perseguido, Harry Potter, iba a ser Padre!


	10. Chapter 10

10

Todavía no había reaccionado al escuchar la noticia. MC Gonagall miraba a la pareja sin decir nada.

Tonks se preocupaba, Harry parecía no reaccionar. Temía lo que pudiese pensar el.

- ¡Harry, ¡Harry, ¿lo has oído?- el seguía sin reaccionar.- ¡Harry, ¡me estas asustando, ¡Di algo!

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentaba asimilar la noticia, y cualquier otro pensamiento se había suspendido.

¡Un hijo, ¿que haría a partir de ese momento? ¿Como se lo tomaría Tonks? ¿Estaba en ese estado por la noticia?

- ¡Harry!

El solo pudo abrazarse, al separarse de ella vio como le caía una lagrima por la mejilla y en su cara había una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Perdona pero no me lo esperaba!- le acaricio la cara.- ¿un hijo tuyo y mió?- ella asintió sonriendo.- ¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¡Después de conocerte, claro!

- ¿De verdad que te alegras, me daba miedo el no saber como te lo tomarías.

- No te mentiré, me da un miedo atroz, no se si estaré a la altura, pero ¡Es nuestro hijo! Lo que si quiero saber es que opinas tu, ¿que te parece la idea?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Es algo que ha surgido de nuestro amor, que quieres que te diga. ¡Estoy encantada, sorprendida pero encantada!

Se besaron llenos de felicidad. Tanto MC Gonagall como Lupin no habían dicho nada desde que el chico entro solo miraban la escena.

La directora veía un problema, le alegro el saber que el chico era feliz pero todo en conjunto suponía un gran problema para los dos.

Lupin por el contrario se sentía feliz, al principio se enfado pero al verlos, a su cabeza vino el momento en que Lily se lo dijo a James y de cómo este reacciono exactamente igual a Harry. Le hizo gracia pensar como la vida da tantas vueltas para volver al mismo sitio.

La pareja seguía besándose y riendo. Harry, como casi todos, lo primero que hizo fue tocar el vientre de Tonks, después la miraba a los ojos y ambos reían.

- Me tienes que contar como lo has sabido.

- ¡Señor Potter, eso creo que podrá esperar. En estos momentos hay otro problema que debemos tratar.- Harry y Tonks la miraron extrañados.

- Directora en este momento no hay nada que me interese mas que Tonks y nuestro hijo.

- ¡O hija!- termino ella.- el sonrió.

- Lamentablemente ese es el problema.- Harry la miro enfadado.

- ¿Cómo puede decir que ese es el problema?

- ¡No me interpretes mal Harry, te aseguro que ¡Yo!- se señalo.- me siento muy feliz con la noticia. Pero ¡LA directora de Hogwarts, ve en esto un gran problema.

- No la seguimos.

- Déjala acabar Tonks.- respondió Lupin.

- ¡Gracias Remus! El problema es que el consejo escolar, ¡nunca! Permitirá que de clases en Hogwarts una madre soltera. Por lo que me temo que Tonks será obligada a dejar el castillo.

- ¡Pero usted me prometió…!.

- ¡Harry, esto no estaba previsto en el trato y me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

- ¡Pero tiene que haber algo, tal vez podamos convencerlos de…

- ¡No harán ninguna excepción!

- ¿Y si decimos que estoy casada y que mi marido ha muerto?- sugirió ella. A Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

LA directora negó.

- Sabes como funciona la ley mágica. Para que el matrimonio fuese legal tendría que estar aprobado por el ministerio. Pedirían información a este y se darían cuenta de la verdad. ¡Lo siento pero no es posible!- Se agacho sobre la mesa.- ¡Hija mia¡ Siempre has sido muy despistada y loca, pero… ¿Cómo has hecho esto?- Tonks la miro con cara extrañada. Antes de que hablara, MC Gonagall siguió ablando.- ¡Se como lo habéis hecho, ¡me refiero a que tu!- señalo a Tonks.- Eres una bruja adulta. ¿No se te ocurrió tomar alguna precaución?

Tonks se avergonzó un poco de la situación, pero aun así contesto.

- Poppy me ha dicho que estoy de dos meses.- Harry pensó en lo que había pasado hace dos meses, ¡su escapada de la casa de sus tíos, esa noche fue cuando lo hicieron por primera vez.- La noche que lo concebimos.- se agarro el vientre.- fue cuando nos atacaron en mi casa. ¿Crees que herida y persiguiéndonos me podía acordar de tomar alguna precaución?- se puso derecha en la silla.- ¡Lo hecho, hecho esta y no me arrepiento de nada, si el consejo me expulsa pues que así sea.

- No tienen porque hacerlo.- todos miraron a Harry.- si esta casada no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad?

- Harry, ¿que tramas?- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Simple!.- miro a Tonks, la cogió de las manos y continuo ablando.- ¡Señorita Nymphadora Tonks, ¿me haría el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?- Ella se quedo sin habla, pero la cara mas extraña era la de MC Gonagall, con una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y oposición, sin apenas poder expresar cada una completamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo, ¡es simple! Tu me quieres yo te quiero, vamos a ser padres y al final de curso te lo iba a pedir de todas formas así que solo adelanto un poco mis planes. ¿Qué dices, ¿aceptas?

- ¡Nunca pensé que me pedirían matrimonio en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts!

- ¿Eso es un si?- Pregunto Harry con cierto miedo.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO!- dijo lanzándose al cuello de el, para después besarlo con locura.

Harry estaba feliz ¡por fin tendría una familia! Tonks se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo y no pudo aguantar por más tiempo las lágrimas.

La directora se seco disimuladamente una lagrimita con la manga de la túnica.

Lupin los miraba muy contento, se acerco a Harry y le puso la mano en el hombro.

El se volvió y lo abrazo.

- Espero que seáis felices.

- Te lo agradezco Remus.- dijo ella cociéndole el brazo.

Harry empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- ¡Hay que organizarlo todo, ¡debemos casarnos lo mas pronto posible! ¡Habrá que organizar algo para salir del castillo!- se puso a pensar.- Tendremos que buscar algún lugar para la ceremonia y… ¡No se que hacer, ¡Merlín, ¡necesito ayuda!- se ponía cada vez mas nervioso. Era increíble de cómo de estar centrado y decidirlo todo con madurez, había pasado a ser un chico tembloroso y con miles de dudas.

- ¡Harry, ¡tranquilo!- le dijo ella al tiempo que le cogía la cara con las manos y le miraba a los ojos. Eso basto para calmarlo.- Pediremos ayuda a nuestros amigos y entre tú y yo…

- ¡Tu no puedes, ¡en tu estado…, ¡No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos!- esto molesto bastante a la chica.

- ¿Tu eres idiota o lo aparentas? Soy Auror y me ha costado mucho llegar donde estoy. ¿Crees que si no pudiera valerme por mi misma lo hubiera conseguido? ¡Hará falta algo más que ser madre para poder conmigo!

- Pero…

- ¡Harry!.- lo corto.- ¡estoy embarazada no inútil, será mejor que no te pongas en ese plan o tendremos problemas antes de empezar.- lo amenazaba con la mano en alto.

Pareció reaccionar, lo único que hizo fue reírse y abrazarla, aunque ella estaba algo molesta y le costo un poco hacerlo.

- Tienes razón, ¡Perdona, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto y me he puesto nervioso. Sabes que yo no soy así. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella sonrió y lo beso, basto con eso para que el supiese que estaba perdonado.

MC Gonagall parecía que tenía algo que objetar.

- LA idea es buena y me hace muy feliz. El problema que veo es ¿Cómo se tomaran los del consejo escolar que una profesora esta casada con un alumno?

- Eso no será un problema si yo abandono esa asignatura. Seguirá siendo mi profesora pero no tendremos esa relación de Profesor y alumno. Además ambos somos mayores de edad y podemos hacer con nuestras vidas lo que queramos.

- El ministerio no tendrá ningún problema. Mientras los contrayentes sean mayores de edad da igual a que se dediquen.- sentencio Lupin.

Se sentían muy felices, Harry no recordaba haber estado tan tranquilo nunca. No parecía que nada ni nadie…. El pensar en Voldemort hizo que su sonriente cara cambiase. Esto no paso desapercibido para Tonks y MC Gonagall.

- Harry ¿que te pasa?

- Si te casas conmigo te convertirás en el principal objetivo de el. Intentara por todos los medios matarte a ti y al bebe. Creo que no es tan buena idea.- se sentía derrotado.

Ella le cogió la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza.

- ¡YA soy un objetivo para el, ¡Ataco las casas de varios miembros de la orden, después de la mia. Ese "Bicho", puede pensar lo que quiera, yo defenderé a los que quiero y se que tu nos protegerás y que harás todo lo posible por destruirlo.- lo miro a los ojos.- Confió plenamente en ti.

- ¡No lo entiendes!- le cogió la mano y la apretó con temor.- si os pasara algo es seguro que mi vida ya no tendría sentido, me daría igual que el viviese o muriese, me importaría muy poco si acaba conmigo o con toda la humanidad. ¡Yo ya estaría muerto!.

- Lo que dices es cierto, ella será un objetivo del Innombrable y los suyos. Pero solo si se enteran.- dijo el Licántropo.

- ¡Lupin, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara el ministerio en publicarlo en el Profeta o alguno de sus espías en descubrirlo? Es mas fácil que yo desaparezca que esconde algo así.

- Creo que en eso podemos ayudar.- añadió MC Gonagall.- podemos convencer al ministerio de que este asunto sea tratado con la mayor seguridad. En el castillo no tendrías problemas.- miro a Tonks.- pero deberías seguir usando tu nombre de soltera. ¿NO creo que eso supusiera un problema?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, empezaremos a prepararlo todo y después os informaremos. Será mejor que os valláis a vuestras actividades.

- Creo que no será así Remus. Ella tiene que descansar, esta algo débil por "su resfriado".- miro a Harry.- El señor Potter tiene una reunión con la jefa de su casa.- este miro a la directora sorprendido y alegre.- ¡en su despacho, creo que ella no esta conforme con la fecha para el comienzo de los entrenamientos. Deberán discutirlo, ¡solo discutirlo, no celebrarlo, les ocupara toda la tarde. Además deberán informar a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger de todo. Hasta la cena es posible que no veamos a ninguno de ellos. Es mejor que se retiren y comiencen lo más pronto posible.

Los dos se pusieron en pie y se fueron hacia la puerta.

- Por cierto.- los llamo la directora, ellos e volvieron.- ¡Felicidades por todo!-

- Gracias.

- Si, gracias Directora.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny vieron como Harry entraba seguido del profesor Lupin. La puerta se cerro dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- Seguro que tendrá que ver con Tonks.

- ¡A estos dos los han pillado juntos! y ahora les toca sermón y castigo.

- ¡Ron te quiero, pero a veces...- lo miraba con las manos rodeando un imaginario cuello.

Hermione no pudo terminar, la puerta del despacho se abrió, la profesora Sprout salio por ella. Al ver a los chicos intento un amago de sonrisa.

- ¡Hola chicos!

- Profesora ¿sabe usted lo que sucede?

- ¡Yo, veras Hermione…, es menor que esperen, seguro que cuando todo se aclare lo sabrán. Yo… Tengo clase, así que los dejo. ¡Hasta luego chicos!

La profesora bajo las escaleras y dejo a todos peor que estaban.

Las chicas fueron las que notaron que pasaba algo.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en que estaba muy rara? De seguro sabe algo.

- Lo que me extraña es que se pusiera tan nerviosa y se fuera tan deprisa, ¿no creo que sea algo tan grave como para eso?

- ¿De que habláis, ella siempre ha sido rara.- las dos miraron a Ron, era mas fácil conseguir que un Dementor vendiese flores, que Ron cambiase de personalidad.

- ¡Déjalo Ronny, no lo entenderías.- sentencio su hermana.

Ron se sintió muy molesto con el comentario, le dolía que no le dijesen lo que sabían.

Las chicas sabían lo mismo que el, ¡nada, pero notaban que sucedía algo.

Lleva van unos minutos en silencio pensando en lo que podía suceder, de pronto oyeron algo que los sobresalto.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO!

A pesar de venir del otro lado de la puerta oyeron claramente la voz de Tonks.

- ¡Habéis oído, era Tonks.

- ¿Qué demonios estará pasando dentro?- me estoy volviendo loco.

- ¡Ron tranquilo, al menos sabemos que los dos están juntos. Seguro que cuando salgan nos lo contaran todo.

- ¡Te aseguro Hermione, que por la cuenta que le trae a Harry lo hará.- termino de decir el pelirrojo con cara seria.

Cada vez estaban mas preocupados, el no saber que pasaba los tenia a todos de los nervios.

Oyeron a Harry cerca de la puerta.

- Si, gracias Directora.

Eso significaba que estaban a punto de salir, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta.

Al instante esta se abrió y Harry junto a Tonks salían del despacho. Detrás los seguía Lupin.

- ¡Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Esta todo bien?

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- ¡Tranquilos, ¡Tranquilos, si os calláis os lo explicaremos todo.- se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta.

- ¡Pero no aquí, será mejor en mi despacho.

- ¡Al menos dinos algo!

- Ron solo te diré que no es nada malo. Para mi es fantástico y maravilloso.- dijo mirando a Tonks.- Solo que es mejor que lo hablemos en un lugar mas seguro donde ninguna persona que no deba oírlo lo haga.

El comentario hizo que Hermione recordara lo que Ron había oído en los pasillos.

- ¡Harry, ¿les has comentado lo de la reunión de los Slytherin?

- ¡No pero es un buen momento! Ron.- el nombrado asintió y se acerco al profesor de D.A.O.

- Profesor Lupin. He escuchado a varios alumnos de Slytherin hablar en los pasillos. Al parecer todos ellos están al servicio del Imnombrable.- Lupin se puso serio.- Oí como decían que nos han estado espiando a todos nosotros y de que pronto tendrían que informar a su señor.

- Eso supone un problema.- se quedo pensativo.- ¿conociste a alguno?

- ¡Si, eran; Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, junto con Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis. Además varios de los alumnos nuevos les ayudan.

- Los padres de todos ellos son sospechosos de servir al Imnombrable. Voy a hablarlo con la directora. Después de la cena vuelvan aquí les diremos como vamos a actuar.- se giro y volvió a entrar en el despacho.

- Nosotros vayámonos ya.- dijo Tonks, andando hacia la escalera. No le gusto nada la noticia que les dio Ron.

Por mas que preguntaron ninguno de los dos les dijo absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido dentro del despacho. Lo único que decían, una y otra vez era que todas las respuestas las conseguirían al llegar al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.

La comitiva avanzaba por los pasillos con el incesante interrogatorio de Ron.

- ¡Vamos Harry, ¡Hermano, a mi si me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro!- el pelirrojo sonrió.- en cuanto lleguemos al despacho de la profesora Tonks.- eso no se lo esperaba.

Hermione se giro para ver la cara de su novio, se estaba divirtiendo en cierta forma. Al mirar vio que detrás de ellos, a una cierta distancia los seguían dos niños de la casa de Slytherin. Reconoció a la hermana de Parkinson.

- ¡Chicos, no miréis pero nos siguen dos pequeñas serpientes. ¡Te dije que no miraras Ron!- los dos niños se pararon un segundo. Después continuaron.

- Esto lo arreglo yo.- Tonks se volvió de pronto y fue hacia ellos.

Los dos niños, estaban en el centro del pasillo, por lo que no podía cambiar de dirección. Se les veía nerviosos al ser descubiertos.

- ¡Justo lo que quería, ¿me pueden hacer un favor? Busquen al jefe se su casa el profesor Sluthon, díganle que la directora necesita una poción para dormir sin sueño, que se la lleve a Madame Ponfrey, ¡y es muy urgente! Usted búsquelo en el gran comedor.- señalo a la hermana de Parkinson.- y usted valla su despacho.- le dijo al hermano de Nott.

Ambos no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer. Dieron la vuelta y fueron a los lugares que se les indicaron. A medida que se alejaban no dejaban de volverse a mirar al grupo. Hasta que no desaparecieron Tonks no se movió del pasillo.

Se unió de nuevo al grupo.

- Sigamos.

En apenas 5 minutos estaban en el despacho de Tonks. Al entrar ella invoco unas sillas y sello e insonorizo la habitación. A continuación se sentó en su sillón, junto a este se puso Harry.

- ¿Nos diréis de una vez que es lo que pasa?

Ellos se miraron, sonrieron y empezaron a aclararlo todo.

- ¡Si Ron, lo vas a saber.

- Lo primero es daros una noticia , que esperamos os guste tanto como a nosotros.- Harry puso la mano en el hombro de ella, a continuación ella la cogió.- ¡Tonks y yo nos vamos a casar!

- ¡¿QUE!- dijeron las chicas. Ron no podía ni hablar.

- ¿Cómo que os vais a casar? ¿Cuándo?.

- Lo más pronto posible.- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué paso en ese despacho para que salgáis con esta noticia?

- Lo que paso en el despacho es que Minerva me dijo que pronto debería abandonar Hogwarts. Ya que debido a la mentalidad del consejo escolar no se me permitiría impartir clase aquí.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto nerviosa la pelirroja.

- Se me exigiría estar casada o ser viuda para hacerlo.

- ¡Y la única solución es que nos casásemos!- termino Harry.

- ¿No crees que casaros por que ella se quede es algo…?

- ¡No Hermione, Yo pensaba pedírselo al salir de Hogwarts. La quiero mas que a mi vida.- la miro.

- ¡Así que ya lo sabéis, en un par de semanas boda. ¿Os importaría ser mis damas?

- ¿Por que tan rápido pregunto Hermione?- Se la veía preocupada.

- Si no lo hacemos así, no separaran y en estos momentos no nos conviene a ninguno.- dijo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Hermione pensara en algo.

- Tonks, ¿dime que no es lo que pienso?- esta sonrió.

- ¡Si, ¡Estoy embarazada, ¡vamos a ser papas!

Los gritos de las tres chicas inundaron la habitación, Harry y Ron incluso se asustaron. Estas rodearon la mesa y abrazaron a la Morena.

- ¡FELICIDADES!- dijeron a la vez.

Ron miraba a Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡A mi no me deja ni pensar en sexo y tu ya vas a ser padre!- Hermione molesta lo miro consiguiendo que tuviera mas miedo de ella que de su propia madre.- ¡Era broma!- añadió riendo.

- ¡Eso espero!

Las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre el embarazo.

- ¡Estas loca, ¿De cuanto estas?

- Dos meses.

- Entonces nacerá…

- Para fin de curso.- Harry estaba de nuevo junto a ella, se sentía fenomenalmente bien.- estoy…!estamos! deseando que llegue el momento.

- Lo que no entiendo es como paso.- dijo Ron.- mi madre os tenia controlados en todo momento en la madriguera. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?- todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¡Bueno, ¡eso lo se, lo que quiero decir es como os las arreglasteis para…, ya sabéis….- se hacían los despistados. El ver como se las arreglaba el pelirrojo para salir de esta era algo que les encantaba.- ¡Joder, ¿Cómo hicisteis para acostaros sin que os viéramos?

- Te puedo jurar que tanto yo como Tonks no hicimos nada en tu casa. Os respetamos demasiado.

- Además, tu madre nos hizo prometérselo.

- Lo único que hicimos en la casa fue lo mismo que tu y Hermione.- Los dos se pusieron muy colorados.- parece que no somos los únicos con secretos.- le dijo Tonks a Harry en voz baja.

- ¿Entonces como…,

- Fue la noche de mi escapada de la casa de mis tíos. Recordáis que os dijimos que me atacaron, me desmayé y a ella la hirieron.- señalo a Tonks. Ellos asintieron.- Pues el caso es que… - se sentía algo violento por contarlo. Al final fue Tonks la que lo dijo.

- En mi casa se me declaro y poco a poco… una cosa llevo a la otra y al final… ¡Acabemos acostándonos!- las chicas la miraban riéndose. Ella las miro.- ha sido lo mas increíble que me ha pasado en mi vida.

- ¡Que romántico!- dijo Ginny con cara de ensoñación.

- ¡Noo, lo mas romántico fue lo que me dijo en el túnel destruido de la casa de los Gritos. Consiguió que me derritiera, si os digo la verdad creo que fue incluso mejor que en mi casa.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. No le gustaba que dijera nada sobre lo que hacían o decía al estar juntos, esos eran sus momentos especiales, de ellos y de nadie más.

Miro a su amigo que con cara de incredulidad lo miraba con dos dedos alzados, en señal de pregunta., enumerándole las veces que lo hicieron juntos. En ese momento deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

Tonks contó de nuevo lo que les paso en la casa de los gritos pero esta vez añadió todos los detalles que faltaban. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de lo romántico y enamorado que estaba Harry.

- Creo que cierto pelirrojo va a necesitar aprender mucho de Harry si quiere conseguir algo mas.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron. El pobre se veía derrotado.

- ¡Estoy aprendiendo Hermy, te lo aseguro! ¡Veras que pronto seré mucho mas romántico y tierno!- decía sudando Ron.- miro a su amigo.- ¡Ayúdame, por favor.

Al final las chicas se echaron a reír.

- ¡Mira que eres Tonto, si quisiera alguien como Harry saldría con el, ¡No pienses mal Tonks!- esta le hizo una señal quitándole importancia.- Te prefiero a ti, pero la verdad algo menos celoso y posesivo vendría bien.- este asintió.- y si le añadimos unas gotitas de romanticismo seria la combinación perfecta para mi.- Ron ya estaba serio.

- ¿No estas pidiendo mucho?

Las chicas no pudieron aguantar más la risa, al igual que Harry.

- ¡Ronny, ¡Ronny, ¡te lo crees todo!

Siguieron bromeando a costa de Ron un rato más.

- ¿Entonces os casáis por el niño?

- ¡No, ¡nos casamos por que nos queremos, el niño es un extra maravilloso.- Dijo Harry.

- Pero el tema de la expulsión de Tonks…- se pusieron serios.-

- El consejo escolar no permitirá que una madre soltera de clases en Hogwarts. MC Gonagall no podría hacer nada.

- Pero eres su alumno.

- Dejare su asignatura, o MC Gonagall me buscara otro profesor, ¡no se! La cuestión es que de esta manera podremos seguir en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y la boda?

- Hay que empezar a organizarla será lo mas pronto posible. Lo que no se es donde.

- Mis padres seguro que deja que la hagáis en la madriguera.- lo pensó.- Aunque seguro que mi madre cuando se entere te mata.- Harry sonrió nervioso.

Hermione se había puesto seria de repente, había comprendido algo muy importante.

- En el momento en que lo sepa "El", Tonks y el bebe serán su principal objetivo.- todos se pusieron serios. Sabían a lo que se refería y lo pero es que tenia razón.- Intentara dañarlos a ambos. Te debilitaría a ti y se aseguraría no tener que preocuparse por un futuro descendiente.- lo miro.- seria mejor que no lo hicieseis.

- Somos conscientes de ello.- respondió Tonks.- pero yo por si ya soy un objetivo de ellos. Una Auror descendiente de una bruja de sangre pura y un mago de familia Muggles, que apoya abiertamente a Dumbledore. En cuanto se enterasen que estoy embarazada vendrían a matarme. Seria una forma de dar ejemplo a la sociedad mágica y de atacar a la orden. Varias casas de miembros han sido atacadas, solo que después de lo de mi casa ya las habían abandonado. Creo que en Hogwarts.- cogió la mano de Harry.- ¡juntos, tenemos más posibilidades.

- ¡Pero en cuantos os caséis el lo sabrá todo!

- Van a intentar que todo se mantenga en el más absoluto secreto.

- Pero…

- ¡Hermione, la amo. Si dejo que me la quiten tarde o temprano me arrepentiré. Al menos así estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. ¿No querrías tu lo mismo con Ron?- tubo que admitir que era cierto.

- ¡Seré tu dama de honor, ¡Pero que sepas que yo elijo el sombrero!- Tonks se levanto y abrazo a la chica.

- ¡Gracias!- Ginny se unió a la celebración.

- El mejor lugar para comprar las túnicas es donde lo hicieron Fleur y Bill!.

Siguieron preparando todo lo referente a la boda y quienes serian los padrinos de esta. Ron quería ser el Padrino del bebe si era chico.

- De esta manera podré enseñarle todo lo que necesita saber.- Hermione se acerco a su novio y lo callo con un beso.

- Lo primero que tendrás que enseñarle es a callarse.- lo pensó mejor.- aunque tu cambiando pañales seria algo digno de ver.- eso no lo había pensado.

- ¡Que, ¡yo cambiando pañales, eso no sucederá. Creo que eso es mejor que lo hagan los padres. Se crea un lazo mas poderoso con el bebe, ¡si, ¡eso, es mejor que lo hagan los padres. – la risa de todos fue la única respuesta que le dieron.- ¿Qué, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Tuvieron que dejar a Ron como algo sin solución. Las chicas volvieron a las preguntas sobre el estado de Tonks, la verdad es que fue el único tema en los siguientes minutos.

- Creo que lo mejor es que le mandemos una lechuza a mi madre contándoselo todo.

- ¡No es prudente Ginny, si la interceptan sabrían todo y correríamos peligro.

- ¿Entonces que haremos?

- Después de la cena tendremos otra reunión con la directora, le consultaremos a ella que hacer.- le respondió Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo es lo mejor. Me preocupa mas el que esos chicos nos espíen.- se puso pensativa.- en el momento que averigüemos algo podrían informar a el Innombrable. Algo que nos pareciese fácil se convertiría en una trampa.

- ¡No te lo habíamos dicho!.- dijo Harry al recordarlo.- con todas las emociones no te dijimos que las chicas encontraron algo.- Tonks miro a estas.

- ¿Es cierto?

Hermione seguía sujetando el libro en sus manos, no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

- ¡Hemos encontrado a R.A.B.!- Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida.- No te lo vas a creer. Se trata de ¡Régulus Arcturus Black, ¡el hermano de Sirius! Parece ser que sabía que su vida corría peligro y decidió hacer algo antes del final. No sabemos que quiso hacer, pero por la nota del medallón quería destruirlo.

- ¿Como se entero de la existencia de los Horcrux?

- No lo sabemos Tonks, pero si donde estaba el medallón. ¡En la casa Black!

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando mi madre nos hizo limpiar la casa, todos lo vimos, era ese medallón tan pesado que no podíamos abrir. ¿Recuerda que Lupin dijo que seguramente era por su magia oscura?- ella asintió, recordaba ese medallón, aunque vagamente.

- ¡Pero nos deshicimos de el con todo lo demás!

- La esperanza que nos queda es Kreacker. Sabemos que oculto muchas cosas y es muy posible que lo guardara con muchos más objetos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le preguntare a Kreacker si lo tiene. ¡Kreacker!.- al momento el viejo elfo domestico apareció en la habitación.

Nada mas aparecer miro a todos los presentes con cara de repulsión. Puso mayor cara de desprecio al fijarse en Hermione y Tonks. Harry lo noto y termino con la situación.

- ¡Kreacker, te he llamado para preguntarte algo.

- Kreacker no desea servir a este amo, el no es un mago de sangre pura como los anteriores amos de Kreacker.- apretaba los puños al hablar.- Ellos tenían el porte de los grandes magos.- dijo mirando a ninguna parte al recordarlo.- Pero Kreacker debe obedecer a este amo. ¡A el y a todos sus asquerosos amigos!- termino en voz baja.

- ¡Cállate, solo quiero saber que hiciste con todos los objetos que cogiste en la casa.- el elfo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Kreacker no tiene nada! ¡Kreacker no guardo todo lo que los intrusos tiraron de la casa de su ama!- se puso tarde la mano en la boca para no hablar.

- ¡Lo hiciste!- el elfo enseño los dientes al haberse descubierto.- solo quiero una cosa el resto te permitiré seguir guardándolo en la casa, ¿creo que es justo?

- ¿El amo dejara que Kreacker se quede todo lo que guarda?- había malicia en su mirada.

- ¡NO, ¡lo guardaras en memoria de tu señora, pero seguirá siendo mió.

- ¿Por qué…?.- Pregunto extrañado Ron.

- Si se lo da Kreacker será libre y podrá irse con los magos sangre pura. Les diría todo lo que quisieran saber y podría atacar a la orden en Grimmauld Place.- le aclaro su novia.

- ¿Qué te parece Kreaker, ¿aceptas?

El elfo hablaba entre dientes, maldiciendo al no poder engañarlo.

- Kreacker esta de acuerdo. Kreacker le dará al amo.- dijo esto ultimo con odio.- lo que le pide. ¿Qué es lo que desea el amo?

- ¡Ahora no! En navidades iras a Grimmauld Place y allí te pediré lo que quiero.- Mientras sigue con tus obligaciones.- El elfo hizo una forzada reverencia y desapareció.

- ¿Por qué no le has dicho que te traiga el medallón?- pregunto extrañada Hermione.

Fue Tonks la que contesto.

- Si va a la casa a cogerlo, nadie nos garantiza que no haga algo en el camino. Es mejor que se lo pida en la casa. ¡Y yo estoy de acuerdo con el!

- ¡Al menos ya tenemos uno de los Horcrux! ¡Algo es algo!- dijo Ron.

Ginny miro el reloj.

- Es la hora de la cena será mejor ir al comedor.

- Después iremos a hablar con la directora y Lupin. Intentaremos solucionar todo lo referente a la boda.- sonrió a Tonks.

Salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor. En el camino se cruzaron con un par de Slytherin que siguieron el mismo camino. Ellos no abrieron la boca hasta llegar al gran comedor.

Entraron y fueron hacia su mesa. Tonks entro por la puerta de los profesores, era mejor que no los viesen juntos más de lo necesario.

- Parece que la profesora esta mejor.- decían los chicos en las mesas.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- Seguro que es por la gripe. En la enfermería hay dos chicos por esa razón.

El rumor de la enfermedad de Tonks parecía haberse quedado solo en la anécdota de una profesora enferma. Para su suerte se quedo ahí y pudieron acabar de cenar.

Los chicos vieron como los profesores se retiraban. MC Gonagall se acerco a Tonks y hablo con ella.

Al terminar salio del gran comedor. Tonks los miro y asintió, era la señal para saber que debería ir al despacho de la directora.

Todos estaban delante de la gárgola de piedra. Ninguno sabía la contraseña por lo que lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

En ese momento llegaron Lupin y Tonks.

- Chicos. Nos esperan arriba, ¡Caramelos de Fresa!- la gárgola se aparto y subieron.

¡Nos esperan arriba, ¿Quién había en el despacho de la directora? Eran las preguntas que se hacían los chicos.

Lupin pego en la puerta y una vez recibió permiso para entrar la abrió.

Al entrar vieron a gran parte de la orden allí reunida; Ojo Loco, Arabella Figg, Hestia Jones, Los Señores Weasley y algunos más.

La cara de la señora Weasley preocupo a todos. No parecía enfadada pero mantenía una cara de inexpresividad que nunca habían visto.

- ¡Adelante, ¡Adelante, ya he informado a todos de la situación y de los planes que tienen.- miro al grupo de adultos.- Algunos no están de acuerdo en lo que quieren hacer, pero aun así los apoyamos todos.- señalo al Auror junto a ella.- Kingsley Shacklebolt será el encargado de procurar mantener el mayor secretismo posible en lo referente a vuestro enlace.

- El ministerio se compromete a mantener en secreto vuestra boda.- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt.- pero lamentablemente piden algo a cambio.

Harry sabía lo que era, el ministro Scrimgeours se lo había pedido en incontables ocasiones.

- ¡Que yo apoye al ministerio abiertamente y les de toda mi confianza!

- ¡Justamente!.- hizo una pequeña pausa.-Si aceptas mañana vendrá un periodista del profeta y te hará una entrevista. En cuanto salga publicada se os garantizara toda la confidencialidad de la que dispone el ministerio en este caso.

Harry lo pensó un segundo.

- ¡De acuerdo, ¡Lo haré! ¡solo pongo dos condiciones!; ¡primera, la entrevista no la hará Rita Skeeter. Y segunda, Bajo ningún motivo voy a decir nada de Dumbledore que sea negativo, ni de ninguna otra persona. ¿Creo que no son nada difícil de complacer?

- Estoy de acuerdo y creo que no habrá ningún problema.- se dirigió a la chimenea y después de despedirse desapareció rumbo al ministerio. MC Gonagall tomo la palabra.

- Ahora el tema que nos queda es la preparación de la boda.- la señora Weasley no aguanto mas y hablo.

- ¡No se que pensáis, ¡vais a tener muchos problemas, yo creo que es mejor…

- ¡Señora Weasley, ustedes son lo mas parecido que he tenido a una familia. Me gustaría organizarlo todo en la madriguera, ¿creen que será posible?- esto desarmo totalmente a la mujer.

El que considerara su familia como propia hizo que terminase llorando y se abrazo al chico.

- Creo que eso es un si Harry.- dijo el señor Weasley.

De pronto su mujer se separo del moreno y le dio un gran cocotazo.

- ¡AUCH!

- ¡Eso es por ser tan irresponsable!- miro a Tonks.- ¡Y tu, ¡Te salvas por estar embarazada, ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido? ¡Espero que al menos no fuera en mi casa!

- Molly, te aseguro que tanto Harry como yo hemos respetado tu casa.- dijo Tonks con cierto miedo.

Ella parecía no escucharla. Su cabeza ya estaba inmersa en los preparativos de la boda.

Ron se acerco a su amigo.

- ¡Felicidades, ¡Ya eres oficialmente un Weasley! ¿Qué tal tu primera bronca?

No se molesto en contestarle, todos estaban mirando impresionados a la señora Weasley organizando la boda mentalmente.

- Como altar podemos utilizar la misma piedra de Bill, aun esta en la casa. Los invitados serán solo los de la orden y los chicos ¡Claro, debe se r todo muy intimo y discreto.

Las túnicas las compraremos en el mismo sitio que las de Bill, ¡Ginny!- esta dio un salto al oír su nombre.- ¿recuerdas el nombre de la tienda?

- ¡Si mama, era…

- ¡Un problema menos, Harry se encargara de los anillos como es la costumbre y nosotras de las túnicas.- Todos la veían sorprendidos había cambiado de un total rechazo a ser la organizadora de la boda perfecta.

Harry se acerco a Lupin.

- ¿Qué es eso de que tengo que buscar los anillos?

- El novio debe comprar los anillos, la novia no los vera hasta el día de la boda. Es importante, si a ella no le gustan se puede bajar de la piedra.- Harry lo miraba Horrorizado.- ¡No es broma, se ha dado el caso!.- La cara del chico lo decía todo.- ¡Tranquilo, quería reírme un poco. Puede que no le gusten pero bajarse de la piedra por un anillo seria demasiado.- lo pensó.- como mucho te hará cambiarlos después.

Hermione hablo en ese momento.

- Profesor Lupin, ¿les contó lo de los alumnos de Slytherin?- el sabia que se refería a los espías del Innombrable.

- ¡Si, no tenemos manera de demostrar que son espías a su servicio. Seguramente no tendrán todavía la marca tenebrosa para no ser descubiertos.

- Hemos pensado en tenerlos vigilados para mayor seguridad. Y ustedes deberán ser más precavidos en sus actos y conversaciones.- termino MC Gonagall

- Cuando salimos de aquí antes nos siguieron dos niños de primero, la señorita… Parkinson y el señor Nott.- dijo Tonks.

- Habrá que tener mucho cuidado con los alumnos de Slytherin.- pensó Lupin.

Todo quedo aclarado la boda seria en dos semanas. Había una salida a Hogsmeade y podrían desaparecer del pueblo. Llegarían a la madriguera y realizarían la ceremonia. Por la noche todos estarían de vuelta en Hogwarts.

El tema de los anillos fue algo diferente Harry tendría que pedirlos vía Lechuza. Al ser profesora Tonks tendría mas libertad para ir a comprar las túnicas en el callejón Diagon un fin de semana antes.

Todo lo que quedaba era esperar el día señalado y seguir actuando con normalidad.

En su cama Harry pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, Habían descubierto al misterioso personaje que encontró el Horcrux antes que el y Dumbledore, esto lo apeno un poco. Si lo hubiesen sabido el anciano mago podría haber estado en condiciones de pelear y se habría salvado.

Por otro lado la noticia de que seria padre y su boda con Tonks. Sentía miedo al saber que seria responsable de otras vidas que no eran la suya. Estaba decidido a pelear por ellos hasta dar su vida si fuese necesario, no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño a Tonks ni al bebe. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que puede cambiar todo, al principio del verano solo quería acabar con esa destrucción y terminar con las muertes y sufrimiento. Ahora lo deseaba para poder disfrutar de la vida con los seres que mas amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Faltaban apenas 3 días para la boda de Harry y Tonks. Cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos o la tenia clase con ella, ambos se ponían muy nerviosos. A Harry los hechizos se le dificultaban más de lo normal y ella sufría algún que otro lapso de memoria. Algo normal en ella antes.

El fin de semana anterior ella, la señora weasley y Arabella Figg habían salido para comprar las túnicas de la ceremonia. Por lo precipitado de esta la mayoría volverían a usar las mismas que en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Lo único que necesitarían seria las túnicas de los novios y los adornos necesarios para la celebración. Tonks también compro el cordón de la ceremonia del lazo, el dependiente lo hechizo en un momento mientras la felicitaba.

Al salir pararon por una tienda de túnicas para niños. Tonks se quedo mirando una túnica de bebe con una pequeña Snitch dorada que novia las alas.

La señora Weasley la miró y sonrió.

- ¡Te queda mucho todavía para pensar en eso, ¡ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo!- Tonks la miro un poco triste.

- ¡Molly, ¿de verdad que no apruebas la boda?

- ¡NO digas tonterías,- se puso seria.- es vedad que la forma en que ha pasado todo no es muy normal pero, se que os queréis. ¡Sois muy jóvenes, ¡al menos el! Creo que os vais a encontrar con muchos problemas, pero estoy segura que si os amáis saldréis de todos. En cierta forma me recordáis a mi y a Arthur.

Tonks le cogió el brazo con cariño.

- Significa mucho para nosotros que nos apoyéis. Para el sois su familia y para mi…- sonrió.- ¡Si me llego a casar con Bill lo fuerais sido!

- ¡Créeme, eres uno mas de la familia.- las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

Harry por su parte no dejaba de mirar todos los catálogos de añillos que había solicitado vía lechuza.

No conseguía decidirse, todos tenían algo que le gustaba o desagradaba, pero el quería uno que significase algo para los dos, algo especial. En uno de los últimos encontró lo que buscaba, podía diseñar su propio anillo y pedir que se lo hiciesen, sabía que diseño hacer. Dibujo en la hoja de pedido lo que quería y como, junto con la descripción detallada por escrito de este, después lo envió para que se lo enviaran rápidamente, seria el anillo perfecto. Tubo que pedirlo a nombre de Ron ya que seguro que si lo hacia con el suyo, tardaría muy poco en salir publicado en el Profeta que el gran Harry Potter había comprado dos alianzas de matrimonio. Volverían de nuevo con el acoso para averiguar quien podía ser la afortunada. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y era muy posible que todo lo acordado con el ministerio se fuera al traste.

Todo lo referente a guardar el secreto de la boda, había salido como fue acordado. Al día siguiente un periodista llego a Hogwarts, solicito hablar con la directora y subió a su despacho.

Poco después Lupin sacaba a Harry de una clase de pociones, en las que era un estudiante normal para el disgusto y la sorpresa del profesor Slughorn que creía que era algo excepcional, y subían al despacho de la directora.

LA entrevista fue tal y como se acordó; el elogio al ministro y al ministerio, añadió que tenían toda su confianza. Le costo bastante fingir y mentir en ese tema pero era lo acordado y necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento, después pondría todo en su lugar si _era_ necesario.

Las únicas menciones que se hicieron en la entrevista sobre Albus Dumbledore fueron para elogiarlo y lamentar su pérdida. Al terminar le sacaron varias fotos que acompañarían al artículo y se dio la entrevista por terminada. A Harry le gusto bastante el mago que mandaron para la entrevista, no se parecía en nada a Rita Skeeter, parecía que apreciaba la verdad sobre todo y no se lanzaba al sensacionalismo.

Todo esto lo comprobó complacido cuando leyó el profeta al día siguiente, se quedo gratamente sorprendido por los resultados.

_Entrevista en exclusiva con e Harry Potter._

_Ayer nuestro reportero pudo realizar una entrevista al famoso Niño que Vivió._

_Entremos en el Castillo de Hogwarts para realizar esta entrevista. Para nuestra sorpresa, el que nos ofreció esta entrevista no fue el propio Harry, es sabido que no le agrada nada que se inmiscuyan en su vida privada, sino el propio ministerio de Magia._

_Nos sorprendió mucho este hecho, pero mas el que la condición que nos ponían era ver los apuntes de dicha entrevista antes de publicarlos._

_Lamentablemente para ellos es cierto que cumplimos con lo acordado, pero nos sorprende que un órgano de gobierno como es el ministerio no sepa que los apuntes de un reportero no es lo que se publica. A partir de ellos desarrollamos el artículo._

_En la entrevista Harry Potter nos pareció muy reservado y serio. Varias de las preguntas que nos facilito el ministerio son solo una serie de intentos para que el chico muestre su apoyo a este._

_Al final de la entrevista solo nos quedo dos cosas claras:_

_Primera, Que a Harry Potter parece haberle entrado una repentina pasión por apoyar al nuevo ministro y su gobierno. O bien ha sido "aconsejado" para que realizase esta entrevista y en ella se expresase de esta manera por alguna razón._

_Segunda, Harry Potter es y será, una persona muy ligada a la obra e ideales del desaparecido Albus Dumbledore._

_Creímos necesario antes de este artículo añadir esta reflexión sobre lo que nos pareció la entrevista._

_Nos agradaría que el señor Potter nos concediera una abiertamente y sin que pueda parecer que hay otro interés de por medio._

_Creemos que cada mago es capaz de decidir por si mismo lo que es verdad y lo que quieren que creamos que lo es._

_A continuación la entrevista que nos ofreció "abierta y sinceramente"el señor Harry Potter, acompañada de las fotos en las que se puede ver su "gran satisfacción", al contestar las preguntas._

Harry esta encantado, el había cumplido con lo establecido y el ministerio debería hacer lo mismo. Además la entrevista les había servido de poco al tener tan poco cuidado al controlarla. Había resultado tener más publicidad negativa que positiva. Se imaginaba al ministro en su despacho buscando al culpable de semejante estupidez. Seguramente algún pobre funcionario despistado perdería su puesto por no tener en cuenta revisar el artículo antes de publicarlo, en vez de las notas del reportero.

Todos los que lo conocían lo felicitaban, se vio obligado a ceder ante el ministro, pero el solo se había descubierto ante la comunidad mágica. Y para Harry esto representaba que todos sabían del chantaje al que lo habían forzado.

Miro de nuevo el diseño del anillo que había hecho, después satisfecho se lo enseño a Ron.

- ¡Joder, ¿esos números que ponen debajo es lo que te va a costar?- el asintio.- ¡Solo con esos anillos pagarias toda la boda!

- Ella lo merece y se que le gustara.- volvió a mirar el dibujo que se movía en la hoja, dejando que se pudiera ver el anillo desde cualquier parte.

- Te tiene completamente loco.

- ¡Si, y me gusta la idea, el verla u oírla me alegra el día.

- Me temo que te estas volviendo muy cursi. No quiero pensar que pasara después de la boda.

Los anillos llegaron dos días después. Abrió la caja y los miro, era justo lo que Harry había pedido, los guardo en su baúl esperando el día. Se sentía muy aliviado, faltaba solo un día para la boda, si no los fuera recibido tendría problemas. ¿Cómo hacer una boda sin anillos?

Esa noche ni el ni Tonks pudieron dormir, en la mañana serian marido y mujer.

Todos los chicos hacían cola para salir a Hogsmeade. Parkinson, Zabini, nott y los demás, buscaban al grupo entre los que saldrían ese día. Al no verlos se les ocurrió molestar a los chicos de Gryffindor a ver que averiguaban.

Zabini se acerco a uno de sexto y le empujo.

- ¡Mira por donde caminas ¡, no ves que casi me tiras.

- Perdona pero has sido tu el que ha chocado conmigo.

- Déjalo Zabini.- dijo Parkinson.- seguro que es un cobarde como Potter y sus amigos.- miro a todos lados.- ¡Fíjate, tiene tanto miedo que no se atreve a salir del castillo, ¡Y dicen que son valientes!

El truco les salio bien habían fastidiado tanto al chico que este y sus amigos, se acercaron y respondieron al insulto.

- ¡NO creo que Potter tenga miedo de esos "asquerosos asesinos", el y sus amigos han salido ganando mas de una vez al enfrentarse con ellos. Lo que les pasa es que han sido castigados.

- ¿Qué oportuno, no crees?

- Potter, Weasley y Granger, hicieron algo extraño en la clase del Profesor Lupin y este se encargo de que no pudieran salir hoy.- dijo un alumno de séptimo.

- ¿Y como que no esta aquí la pobretona Weasley?

- El castigo la profesora Tonks, debe estar con los demás cumpliendo el castigo. Pero es preferible ser una Weasley con orgullo, que no arrastrarse a los pies de una serpiente.- la que hablo fue Luna. Ella estaba junto a Neville lista para salir cuando oyó la conversación.

Parkinson la miro con desprecio.

- La loca de Lovegood, defendiendo siempre a los bichos raros.

- ¡Entonces debería defenderte a ti Parkinson, aunque eres una serpiente de seguro una como tu debe ser un bicho raro hasta para los suyos.

- ¡No me provoques Longbotton, ¡esto no va contigo!

- ¡Si insultas a mi novia si!

Los Slytherin estaban en ese momento en minoría. No querían organizar una pelea por que por una extraña razón necesitaban ir a Hogsmeade. Se alejaron del grupo y esperaron su turno. De todas formas habían conseguido averiguar lo que querían. Ni Potter ni sus amigos saldrían del colegio.

En la otra parte del castillo, sucedía algo completamente distinto. Harry y todos sus amigos entraban en el despacho de la directora, para encaminarse a una boda.

A parte de los chicos los acompañarían Hagrid, La directora y remus Lupin, además claro esta de la novia, Nymphadora Tonks.

Se dirigirían a la madriguera por medio de la red Flu, que solo por ese día conectaría Hogwarts con la Madriguera.

Al entrar Harry en el despacho, Hagrid se acerco a el.

- ¡Sigo esperando que me hagáis una visita, ¡espero que no os olvidéis de mi!- El moreno recordo que le prometieron visitarlo al llegar a Hogwarts.

- ¡LO siento, no hemos podido ir, entre las clases especiales y todo lo relacionado con la boda, se me ha pasado completamente. ¡Pero te aseguro que en cuanto esto se solucione iremos a verte!

- ¡Tranquilo, se que habéis estado muy liados. De todas formas lo que quería decirte era sobre la presencia de los Aurors en el bosque Prohibido y aconsejarte que tuvieras más cuidado en el castillo.- señalo a Lupin.- Remus ya nos contó lo referente a los Slytherin, veo que lo descubristeis sin necesidad de nadie.

- De todas formas te prometo visitarte en cuanto pueda.- al decirlo llego su turno y entro en la chimenea.

Uno a uno pasó dentro de las llamas verdes, apareciendo en el salón de la casa de los pelirrojos Weasley.

La señora Weasley los recibía al llegar. Harry esperaba que Tonks saliese de las llamas, no le hacia gracia que ella viajara de esa forma estando embarazada. En ese momento la joven maga salio de la chimenea. Harry la cogió al vuelo, no se caía pero…, ella le sonrió y se dieron un beso.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¡Señora Weasley que mas da, en un rato estaremos casados.

- De todas formas ya no puede hacerle nada que no le aya hecho ya. ¡AYYY, ¡Hermione!- dijo al pellizcarle ella.

- ¡Pero ella seguira siendo tu profesora Harry!- dijo MC Gonagall, que habia aparecido despues de Tonks por la chimenea.

- LOS dos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Profesora ya se lo dije una vez; ¡Fuera de Hogwarts, no soy su alumno ni ella mi profesora!

- ¡Minerva, ¡lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi futuro esposo!.- dijo dandole otro beso.

La directora sonrió y se alejo de la pareja, ablando para ella misma.

- ¡Están igual de locos que James y Sirius, me temo que la locura esta arraigada en esas familias.

Lupin se había acercado a la directora por detrás, la oyó hablar y se le ocurrió terminar la frase.

- ¡No quisiera estar en Hogwarts cuando sus hijos empiecen a dar clases!- siguió andando sin pararse.

La Directora se dio cuenta del detalle y de que ese día llegaría mas pronto de lo que ella quisiera.

- ¡Merlín, ¡Una mezcla de James y Sirius, ¡creo que Hogwarts no lo soportara!

Cuando todos estuvieron en la madriguera, se dio comienzo a los preparativos.

Al igual que se había hecho con Fleur, Tonks fue llevada al dormitorio de los señores Weasley para que se preparase. Las chicas junto con la señora Weasley y Arabella se encargarían de ayudarla a vestirse y maquillarse, algo un poco tonto tratándose de una Metamorfomaga, ella se podía arreglar en cuestión de segundos.

Harry fue junto con Ron a la habitación de este, en ella estaban Lupin y el señor Weasley. Mientras se arreglaba el señor Weasley le daba consejos para ser un buen esposo y de como debería comportarse con su futura esposa.

- ¡Debes ser muy responsable y cariñoso!- decia con voz señorial, paseandose de un lado a otro.

Ron hablaba junto a Harry.

- Si lo eres mas empalagas.

- ¡Debes tratarla con respeto!

- ¡Es tu profesora, ¡mas respeto imposible!

- ¡Y sobre todo ayudarla, ya que te necesitara cuando decidáis tener hijos…- se acordó de algo.- creo que ese punto ya lo tenéis controlado.- volvió a pensar.- el tema del sexo tampoco es un misterio para ninguno, lo tenéis controlado también.- parecía que se había quedado sin la mitad del discurso. Todos sonreían.- ¡Solo puedo decirte una cosa mas, ¡Ámala, por que es lo que os mantendrá siempre juntos. Mientras os améis nada podrá separaros.

El se volvió a medio vestir y lo miro.

- ¡Eso se lo puedo asegurar!

Con las bromas hacia Harry de Ron y los gemelos, que entraron en la habitación pidiéndole que no siguiera adelante, el moreno quedo vestido. Lupin fue el encargado de colocarle el cordón blanco en la túnica.

- El anillo volverá a su aspecto original con un ¡Finite Incantate, procura que en ese momento este entre tus dedos. Arabella ya se ha llevado el de Tonks. ¡Por cierto, es un diseño muy original, te felicito.

- ¡Gracias Remus, ¡por todo, eres lo mas cercano a mis padres que tengo, y significa mucho que estés conmigo ahora.

- ¡Ahora mismo, parece que le estoy colocando el lazo a James de nuevo.- Harry lo miro sorprendido.- ¿crees que Sirius se lo fuera puesto, seguramente lo hubiera hechizado para que saliera volando o se transformara en otra cosa. James lo quería como un hermano, pero el y Lily no permitirían que arruinase su boda por nada.

Cualquier cosa que les recordase a sus padres hacia que se sintiese un poco más cerca de ellos. En ese momento sentía que lo apoyaban y protegían, al igual que Sirius. Aunque seguro que el mago intentaría convencerlo de que no se casase, aunque fuese con su prima.

Estaba preparado, mientras terminaban de colocarle el cordón para la ceremonia, Ron y los demás se habían cambiado y estaban listos para el comienzo de la boda.

Harry trago saliva, tomo aire con fuerza y se preparo para lo que viniese.

- ¡Es la hora!- El señor Weasley abrio la puerta.

El pasillo de la madriguera nunca le había parecido tan largo, con los nervios que tenía cada paso era un tremendo golpe de emociones que lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies.

Junto a el estaban Ron y Lupin, uno a cada lado, dándole apoyo y seguridad. Lo malo era que en el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

La puerta del jardín se encontraba abierta. Al pasar los rayos de sol lo deslumbraron un segundo, pudo oír claramente a Hagrid gritar.

- ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ EL NOVIO!- la voz del semigigante llego a todos los rincones del jardin.

Al recuperar la vista vio el jardín de la madriguera decorado para la ocasión. En todas partes se veían guirnaldas de flores que emitían un débil brillo. Volando por todas partes se veían pequeñas hadas que dejaban un rastro de estrellas a su paso.

Los invitados eran muchos menos que en la boda de Bill y Fleur, los presentes eran todos amigos y miembros de la orden, ninguno de los novios tenia familia, los sitios de esta eran ocupados por los Weasley, además de Hagrid, Arabella Figg, Lupin y MC Gonagall. Bill y Fleur también habían venido y ocupaban los primeros lugares junto a su familia. Los gemelos no paraban de hacerle señas para que saliera corriendo.

Al final del pasillo veía la losa de piedra, en ella esperaría a Tonks para unirse en matrimonio.

Avanzo por el corto pasillo que lo separaba de esta, a medida que avanzaba recibía las felicitaciones de todos. Llego a la piedra, respiro, cerro los ojos y se subió en ella.

Encima de la simbólica roca que cambiaria su vida, abrió los ojos. Para el todo era igual que antes, solo que sabia que dentro de pocosu vidadaría un gran cambio. Se giro y espero a la novia con nerviosismo.

En el cuarto de los Weasley, las chicas arreglaban a Tonks. Todas estaban vestidas y listas para salir. Pero querían que ella se viese arrebatadora.

En vez de llevar una diadema como muchas otras, ella prefirió el gorro de mago. El de las mujeres era con el pico mucho mas bajo que el de los hombres y un vuelo también menor quedando ajustado a su cabeza.

Ginny y Hermione se encargaron de ponerle un poco de maquillaje. Lamentablemente cuando fueron a ponérselo ella se había auto maquillado.

- ¡No es justo, ¡Nosotras queríamos hacerlo!

- Lo siento Ginny, pero me gusta así.- añadió riendo.- ¡y a Harry también!- acabaron riendose del comentario.

- ¡Me fastidia un poco que tu te cases antes que yo!- dijo Arabella.- a este paso me veo como mi madre criando gatos.

- ¡Vamos Arabella, ¡Antes de lo que esperas encontraras a alguien especial! Cuando lo veas lo sabrás. – Se puso a pensar.- yo con Arthur lo supe al instante. ¡Nueve meses después lo confirmo Bill!- todas se reian, menos Ginny.

- ¡Mama, ¡NO cuentes eso, ¿sabes lo que es imaginarme a mis padres…?.- se estremeció.

- ¡Tranquila Ginny, ¡tu hijos dirán lo mismo!- este comentario de su madre no le hizo mucha gracia a la pelirroja pero si a las demas mujeres.

- De todas formas, es posible que pronto tengas otra boda en la madriguera, ¿verdad Hermione?- esta se puso palida.

- ¡Yo…, ¡No se a lo que te refieres…!.

- ¡Si no los paro el día que los pille en el cuarto, seguro que estarían ya casados y al igual que tu esperando su primer hijo, ¡No te ofendas Tonks, tu sabes que yo…!.

- ¡Tranquila Molly, se lo que quieres decir, y se que nos apoyas!- lo penso un segundo.- Llevas razon, tal y como vimos salir a Ron por poco te hacen abuela. ¡JA, JA, JA!- todas se reian menos la castaña.

- ¡Eso no es así…, ¡Lo que paso fue que…!.- no se le ocurría nada que decir.

- Déjalo Hermione, de todas formas me encajaría que tú fueses la mujer de mi Ronald. No me imagino ninguna mejor para el créeme.- dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Los gritos desde el patio las alertaron de que Harry ya estaba en su lugar.

- ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ EL NOVIO!- se oia a Hagrid gritar.

- ¡Vamos¡, ¡Harry esta en la Piedra y nosotras de cháchara!.- en dos movimientos de Molly, Tonks tenia puesto el gorro y se giro hacia la puerta.

- ¡Tonks, ¿no te falta algo?- le dijo Arabella levantando el cordon negro en que estaba convertido el anillo.

- ¡Sin anillo no me caso!- dio la vuelta y se acerco.

La señora Weasley fue la encargada de pegarle el anillo a la túnica. Mientras lo hacia sonreía.

- De tanto verte por esta casa eres como una hija más.- unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.- Tanto tú como Harry sois ya parte de esta familia, ¡y Hermione, claro!

- Gracias Molly, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hacéis por nosotros, y lo mucho que nos apoyáis, todos.

- ¡Venga esto ya esta!- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- No hagas esperar a Harry que seguro que le dará algo pensando que te has arrepentido.

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y después Molly el abrazo. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

Tonks sintió lo mismo que Harry, parecía que las escaleras no terminaban. Al llegar a salón vio la puerta del jardín abierta, detrás de ella como sus damas de honor la seguían Ginny, Hermione y Arabella Figg.

Al salir lo primero que vio fue la imponente figura de Hagrid.

Este repitió el mismo grito que al ver a Harry.

- ¡LA NOVIA YA BAJO!- ella le sonrio.

Miro a todos los presentes, sonreía a todos era el día mas feliz de su vida. Miro hacia la piedra y sonrió más aun. El la esperaba subido en la gran piedra circular blanca. Veía como la miraba con cara de tonto, por lo menos sabia que acertó con las túnicas.

Empezó a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que los separaba, a cada paso el corazón de ambos se aceleraba un poco más.

Cuando llego junto a el, Harry le tendió la mano y la ayudo a subir.

Las damas de honor ocuparos sus lugares al lado de los novios.

El la miraba extasiado. El hecho de que hubiese escogido el sombrero de mago en vez de una diadema fue un detalle que le gusto. Pero no tanto como el aspecto que tenía con aquella túnica blanca. Al verla caminando hacia el, sintió como si una Veela le hubiera robado el corazón, solo que esta Veela ya le había entregado el suyo a el.

El mayor miedo que tenían ambos era olvidar algún detalle de la ceremonia, una frase un gesto, algo.

Cuando se dieron la mano no quedaron dudas, sabían perfectamente lo que hacer.

El cogió el lazo que tenia ella en su túnica y ella hizo lo propio con el lazo de el.

Lo enrollaron en su dedo y después pronunciaron al unísono las mismas palabras.

- ¡Un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, ¡Yo me entrego a ti como tu lo haces a mi, ¡Seremos un solo ser, ¡Por siempre!

Habían terminado solo que para la sorpresa de todos los dos añadieron una frase más.

- ¡Ni nada ni nadie conseguirá nunca separarnos!

A continuación sacaron sus varitas y golpearon los cordones. Estos fueron desapareciendo en un pequeño resplandor. Tonks se miro el dedo. En el había un anillo de oro blanco, a lo largo de este se veían, en un finísimo relieve, un Fénix y un León. En la parte superior, el León apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello del Fénix y este hacia lo propio en el del León. Ambos animales estaban en una postura relajada como disfrutando de la compañía.

Tonks se maravilló del anillo, su significado era evidente; el un León un Gryffindor, ella un miembro de la orden del fénix. Ambos se protegerían siempre y estarían siempre como las figuras del anillo ¡Juntos!

LA sonrisa de ella fue suficiente para saber que acertó con los anillos. Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Noto que había un gran silencio y entendió el por qué. Cogió a Tonks de la mano y miraron a los presentes.

- ¡Amigos!- miro a los Weasley.- ¡familia! Queremos daros las gracias por estar con nosotros este día. ¡Aprovechamos para presentamos, ¡SOMOS HARRY Y NYMPHADORA POTTER!- a continuación ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Todos estallaron en aplausos. Poco después todos los Weasley eran los primeros en acercarse a la pareja y felicitarlos. A continuación lo hicieron el resto de amigos. Hagrid fue el que mas se emociono, estuvo a punto de sacar a Harry de la piedra. Al darse cuenta se disculpo algo preocupado.

Cuando todos lo saludaron, el mismo funcionario de la boda de Bill y Fleur se acerco a ellos con la tablilla levitando a su lado.

Se acerco la los dos y les tendió la mano.

- ¡Señor Potter, señora Potter, ¡mis felicitaciones!- con un giro de varita la tablilla se puso delante de ellos.- si me hacen el favor de firmar aquí dare fe de su union.

Harry cogió la pluma y firmo debajo de donde decía el contrayente, después le pasó la pluma a Tonks, o mejor dicho a Nymphadora Potter, y ella repitió la operación.

A continuación el funcionario miro las firmas y firmo al final del pergamino.

A continuación hizo que este y la tablilla desapareciesen. Se giro hacia la gente les hablo.

- ¡Doy fe de esta unión ante los presentes y la comunidad mágica!- acontinuacion todos estallaron en vitores y abrazos.

Harry miraba a Nym, ¡Al fin estaban casados! Sin hacer apenas caso a todos los que los saludaban se dieron su primer beso como marido y mujer. Después fueron separados por todos los presentes y comenzaron a felicitarlos.

Como la vez anterior los gemelos lloraban juntos, sus novias no habían podido ser invitadas ya que era un acto privado, en cierta manera secreto, por ser los contrayentes quienes eran.

Habían bajado de la piedra y no habían podido estar juntos más de unos segundos.

Cuando todos los presentes los habían saludado ¡Al fin, pudieron estar juntos. Harry abrazo a Nym y no la soltaba por nada del mundo, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el en ese momento, no quería separarse de el aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Seguían cogidos de la mano cuando se sentaron en la mesa para el almuerzo. Las bromas de los gemelos eran lo que destacaba entre todo.

- ¡BUAAAA, ¡EL SOLTERO DE ORO NOS DEJA, ¡NOOO!.- gritaban a pleno pulmón.

Casi no comieron nada, entre los nervios y que no había manera de que los dejasen tranquilo.

Los levantaron de la mesa casi sin comer, era la hora del baile y ellos tenían que comenzarlo.

Al menos mientras bailaban podían estar juntos.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra señora Potter?

- ¡Estupendamente señor Potter!

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- ella hizo como que pensaba.

- ¡Quizás de no haberlo hecho antes!- se rio.- es broma. No cambiaria nada en este momento, no puedo sentirme más feliz.

- ¡Yo tampoco! No me imagino nada mejor que este momento.

Ella lo miro picadamente.

- Es una pena que no podamos estar un rato juntos.- dijo al tiempo que le cogía el trasero.

- Si es una pena.- se estremeció.- de todas formas tendremos que ser menos fogosos.- lo miro extrañada.- ¡ya sabes, por el bebe.- le miro la barriga.

Ella entorno los ojos.

- A el no le puede pasar nada si lo hacemos. Ahora mismo es más pequeño que la mentalidad que tiene el padre algunas veces.

- ¡Captado, ¡soy imbecil y no se nada!- la beso.

Todo transcurrió igual que la boda de Bill, la única diferencia era que todos deberían estar de vuelta en Hogwarts para la cena, por lo que se convirtió en una boda a toda prisa.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, Tanto Harry como Nym habían bailado con casi todos los asistentes, los felicitaban y apoyaban.

Lo mas gracioso fue Ron, estaba bailado con Nymphadora y se fijo en que su amigo lo hacia con Hermione. Ella se reía de todo lo que le decía el moreno, dejo la conversación que tenia con la nueva esposa de Harry y se acerco a este y a su novia.

- ¡Ey, ¡tu tienes ya esposa no intentes ligarte a las novias de los demás!

Harry y Hermione lo miraron divertidos y al igual Que Tonks empezaron a reír sin parar.

El pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que dijo una tontería se puso colorado y siguió bailando con su novia.

Harry se acerco de nuevo a su flamante esposa y siguieron bailando.

- ¡Ron no cambiara, es mas protector y celoso que con Ginny.- Nym lo miro simulando celos.

- ¿Espero que fuesen unos celos sin motivos?

- ¿Tu también, ¡Hermione es como mi hermana, ¡Sabes que yo solo…!.- se dio cuenta de que se reía.- ¡No me gustan estas bromas!

- ¡Perdona ¡, pero si en algún momento me engañases te garantizo que sabrías por que los Black eran tan peligrosos.

- ¡Nunca sucederá eso, ¡Al menos por ese motivo!

MC Gonagall llamo la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Siento terminar la velada, pero es casi la hora de la cena y algunos de los presentes debemos volver a Hogwarts.- miro los chicos.- Si no recuerdo mal lo único que quedaría por realizar es que el novio tire el lazo.

Los gemelos se pusieron nerviosos e intentaros escabullirse, lamentablemente para ellos lo hicieron en la dirección que estaba su madre. Al verla se dieron la vuelta y se unieron al grupo, muy reducido de solteros en el centro de todos.

Harry se subió de nuevo a la piedra y Nym le tendió el cordel para que lo lanzara.

Todos en el centro estaban nerviosos, Ron se aseguro de que sus hermanos estuvieran lejos de el, por precaución cogió su varita.

Harry se giro y lanzo el cordel al aire, al momento los gemelos se agacharon y Ron mas pendiente de ellos que del lazo levanto la mano con la varita.

Noto que algo se le pegaba en el brazo, cuando levanto la vista y vio lo que era, casi se cae de la impresión. Hermione junto a las chicas se quedo pálida, su novio era el que tendría mas posibilidades de ser el próximo en casarse.

- ¡Harry, ¡yo soy tu amigo, casi un hermano! ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?- dijo levantando la mano, pegado en ella destacaba el famoso cordon.

- ¡Lo siento Ron pero tu has sido el que ha levantado el brazo, yo se lo lance a Hagrid!- el señigigante era el mas alejado de todos.

Hagrid se puso colorado y muy nervioso, al igual que madame Máxime, que al ser miembro de la orden también acudió a la boda.

El pelirrojo miro a su novia y le sonrió con cierto temor. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Se acerco a su novia y le tendió el brazo, ella cogió el cordón y este se despego del brazo del chico.

LA señora Weasley se acerco a la pareja llorando, los abrazo.

- ¡Espero que antes de casaros terminéis el colegio! Con Harry haciéndolo es bastante. - les dijo al oído mientras los abrazaba.

Ellos se miraban y se sentían muy violentos.

Después de que todos bromearan a costa de Ron y Hermione los chicos fueron hacia dentro de la casa, a medida que entraban los demás se despedían de ellos. Subieron al piso superior y se volvieron a poner la ropa y túnicas de Hogwarts. Después bajaron al salón para volver al castillo vía chimenea.

Los gemelos para variar, decidieron seguir con sus bromas.

- ¡Directora, es inconcebible que no los dejen disfrutar de su noche de bodas!

- ¡Es cierto, el pobre estará toda la noche pensando en lo bien que se sentiría con ella.- pusieron cara triste.- solito en su cama.

Su madre se acerco y ellos salieron corriendo antes que les pegaran.

MC Gonagall los miraba seria, lo que menos quería era darles idea a los dos. Pero sabía que los gemelos llevaban algo de razón. Entro en las llamas verdes con una idea en mente.

Los siguientes fueron Ron y Hermione y a continuación Ginny y Lupin. Los únicos que quedaban eran Harry y Nym. Antes de entrar se acercaron y se dieron el último beso.

- Si antes quería que llegase Navidad imagínate ahora.- ella jugaba con su pelo.

- No te puedes imaginar lo que siento yo cada vez que te veo en mi clase.- término de decirle.

Ambos entraron en la chimenea.

Al salir sus amigos los esperaban y MC Gonagall hablaba con un elfo, al verlo lo reconoció.

- ¡Dobby!- este lo miro riendo.

- ¡Dobby se siente muy feliz por el señor Harry Potter y su mujer la señorita Tonks!- se tapo la boca con las manos.- ¡Dobby lo siente quise decir la señora Potter!- intento pegarse contra la pared y Harry lo paro.

- No pasa nada, solo ha sido un pequeño fallo, ¡Tranquilo, ¡y no quiero que te castigues por eso!- el elfo asintio.

- De todas formas Dobby lo ha hecho bien.- todos miraron a la directora.- ¿Cómo te conoceremos a partir de ahora?- Tonks lo penso un segundo.- Si dices que eres la señora Portter todo lo que hemos hecho no servira para nada.

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Puedes hacer dos cosas; Presentarte con el apellido de tu esposo, como haré mañana ante el consejo escolar o seguir con el tuyo.

- Prefiero seguir con el mió, a fin de cuentas cuando lo cambie será por el verdadero.

- ¿Qué apellido te han puesto Nym?- pregunto Ron.

Harry y ella sonrieron.

- Tú ya lo conoces, es el mismo que el de una chica que viajo con vosotros en el tren: ¡Evans!

Mi nombre para todos será Nymphadora Evans. Pero prefiero que me sigáis diciendo por el mió ¡Tonks, al menos en clase.- se toco el anillo.

- Eso será un problema.- dijo MC Gonagall señalando el anillo.- El de ambos es igual si cualquiera se fija puede sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Es cierto!- penso Hermione.- en cuando vea que los anillos son iguales puede descubrirlo todo.

- En ese caso.- se acerco Lupin.- ¡Harry, Nymphadora, mostradme los anillos.- ellos obedecieron.

Lupin hizo un encantamiento y a continuación toco con la varita ambos anillos. Estos con un pequeño brillo empezaron a cambiar. El de Harry solo tenía al León dorado que representaba la casa de Gryffindor. El de Nymphadora tenía la otra parte del dibujo, el fénix.

- NO creo que sea extraño que un alumno de Gryffindor lleve un anillo con un León.- miro a Nymphadora.- Y un joven marido Eligio un ave para los anillos de unos recién casados.

- ¡Pero los anillos…!

- Tranquilo Harry.- cogió las manos de ambos.- en cuanto están de nuevo juntos vuelven a la normalidad.- al tocarse los anillos volvieron a tener el aspecto original.- y con notro toque vuelve a cambiar.- volvió a cambiar los anillos.- ¿crees que estropearía tan buen diseño?- termino riendo.

- ¡Es muy buena idea Remus!- miro la hora.- sera mejor que vallan al comedor es la hora de la cena. Si no acuden decepcionaran a varios compañeros de Slytherin.-añadió con cierta ironía.

Al salir por la puerta la directora llamo a Tonks.

- ¡Nymphadora, después de cenar quiero comentarte algo.

Ella asintió y acompaño a los chicos al la entrada del gran comedor.

Entraron y mientras ellos se sentaban en sus sitios Nymphadora continuo hasta la mesa de los profesores.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin no se perdían detalle de nada.

Miraban a los recién llegados y hablaban en voz baja.

En la mesa Neville se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal el castigo?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry.

- Vuestro castigo. No vinisteis a Hogsmeade por estar cumpliendo un castigo, ¿No era eso?

Se dio cuenta de que se refería a lo que dijeron a todos para poder salir del castillo y realizar la boda.

- ¡Ah, ¡El castigo! Pues la verdad ha sido el mejor castigo desde que estoy en Hogwarts.- Neville lo miraba sin entender nada.- ¿y que tal en el pueblo, ¿hubo algún problema?

- Al salir algunos Slytherin empezaron a preguntar por vosotros y acabaron metiéndose con Luna.- se encogió de hombros.- Cuando les dijeron que estabais castigados, se fueron y nos dejaron tranquilo. Fue lo mas extraño nos dejaron tranquilos sin mas.- Ellos sabían que la razón era que habían conseguido la información que buscaban, el por que ninguno salio a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Si es raro!- dijo para disimular un poco.

- Después en el pueblo los Aurors pillaron a un alumno fuera del pueblo.- todos lo miraron.

- ¿A quien?- pregunto Hermione.

Lo pensó un momento.

- Fue un Slytherin.- miro a su lado ¡Dean, ¿a quien fue al que pillaron fuera del pueblo?- este lo miro.

- Creo que se llama Theodore Nott.- ellos sabían que se trataba de uno de los espías del señor oscuro.

Se acercaron para hablar en voz baja y no ser oídos.

- ¡Seguro que fue a darle información a algún Mortifago fuera del pueblo cuando lo pillaron!- pensaba Hermione.

- Por eso no quisieron problemas con los demás. Debían acudir a la cita y si los castigaban no podrían.- dijo Ginny.

- Seguro que pensaban atacar el pueblo si yo salía del castillo.- termino Harry.

En ese momento la directora MC Gonagall se levanto para hablar.

- ¡Queridos alumnos, ¡quisiera pediros un momento de atención!- todos miraron a la mesa de los profesores.- ¡Voy a daros una noticia, ¡Creo que es inútil ocultarla ya que pronto todos la sabreis!- los chicos se miraron, Tonks estaba palida.- Hace poco la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, sufrio un desvanecimiento en la clase de los alumnos de .quinto año. ¿Por cierto 10 puntos a los señores: Anderson, MC Ailster y Roberson, al actuar rápidamente en la situación.- todos aplaudieron a los aludidos.- ¡LA razon es que profesora Tonks, se desmayo devido a su estado!.- algunas chicas empezaron a dar saltitos de alegría.- ¡Ella y su marido están esperando su primer hijo!- el salon estallo en aplausos y felicitaciones.

Tonks sonreía nerviosamente ante la situación, no se esperaba algo así de la directora. Harry y los demás aplaudían y de vez en cuando, entre aplausos, la mano de Ron tocaba el hombro de Harry a modo de saludo. Este solo lo miraba nervioso.

Después del anuncio siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, aunque solo era una calma relativa.

Todos se preguntaban quien seria el marido de la profesora.

- ¡Seguramente será un tipo algo y muy guapo!- decia Lavender Brown con cara de ensoñacion.

- ¡De seguro es un Auror como ella, y por eso no esta aquí!- termino Parvati Patil.

Ron y Hermione miraban Harry, este solo escuchaba como si no fuera con el.

- Lo que es una pena es que no podremos verla de nuevo con esas túnicas tan ceñidas que le marcan ese precioso culito, y esas increíbles tetas.- dijo Seamus Finnigan, al tiempo que sujetaba en el aire unos pechos imaginarios con cara de deseo.

Esto no gusto a Harry, Hermione se lo figuro y le sujeto con la mano para que no hiciese una tontería. Ginny fue la que callo a Seamus.

- Creo que la profesora te viene grande, céntrate primero en que alguna se fije en ti y no intentes conseguir lo que te sobrepasa.- todos se reían de Finnigan. La cara del chico era de poema, lo habían dejado para el arrastre.

Ginny consiguió su objetivo ningún otro chico dijo nada parecido de la Profesora, y Harry se sintió mas aliviado.

Neville hizo un comentario que si gusto al moreno.

- Lo que pienso es que el marido de la profesora se tiene que sentir el hombre mas afortunado del planeta en cuanto se entere de la noticia.- Harry sonreía .- de seguro en cuanto se entere vendrá a por ella.

La cena termino, se disponían a salir cuando Tonks se acerco a los chicos.

- ¡Señor Potter!- Harry la miro.- la directora quisiera verle en su despacho.- se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Si profesora, ¡por cierto.- ella se volvió.- ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Gracias, señor Potter!

Segundos después Harry subía hacia el despacho de la directora, después de haberse despedido de sus amigos y prometer contárselo todo al volver.

La gárgola estaba abierta permitiéndole el paso. Subió y al entrar en el despacho se encontró a la directora junto a Tonks.

- ¡Has tardado menos de lo que me esperaba!- Con un movimiento de varita cerro la puerta. El miro a Tonks y ella le sonrió.- ¡Os he llamado para daros vuestro regalo de bodas!- Puso un calcetín en la mesa. Ellos lo miraron sin saber que pensar.- este traslador os dejara en la casa de los gritos, he pedido a Dobby y a Kreacker que lo arreglen un poco.- Tonks Sonrió, pero Harry no entendía nada.- ¡No me pareció justo privarles de su noche de bodas, además como bien dijo el señor Weasley no creo que puedas hacerle nada que no le hayas hecho ya.- dijo señalando a Tonks.

- ¿Minerva como que…?.

- Como te he dicho es mi regalo de bodas. ¡Espero que no sea interpretado erróneamente, esto es algo excepcional y no les servirá de precedente.

- ¡Gracias Directora yo…!.

- El traslador esta activo y servirá hasta las 6 de la mañana, de forma que a esa hora deberán estar de vuelta o tendrán que dar explicaciones.- los miro a ambos.- y no queremos eso ¿Verdad?.

Ambos negaron y tocaron el traslador a la vez, sintieron el tirón de la barriga característico de este medio de transporte mágico y aparecieron en la casa de los gritos. Por increíble que parezca, ambos aparecieron bien. Se miraron con pasión, estaban a punto de empezar a besarse con desesperación cuando Harry sintió que le tiraban de la capa.

- ¡Dobby!

- ¡La directora Pidió a Dobby que preparase la habitación para el señor Harry Potter y su esposa!

- ¡Gracias amigo!- el elfo abrio los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡EL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER HA LLAMADO A DOBBY AMIGO, ¡DOBBY NO ES DIGNO DE TAL HONOR, ¡Pero Dobby agradece, el y el viejo Kreacker, vigilaran toda la noche para que nadie les moleste.- dijo de formas acelerada y nerviosa, después de esto desapareció, dejando a la pareja solos.

La verdad es que los elfos habían hecho una magnifica labor, habían cambiando el destrozado amasijo de maderas que un día fue una cama, por una de verdad grande y confortable. En la casa no vivía nadie por lo que no pudieron encender la chimenea, de alguna forma el lugar era confortable y acogedor.

Habían dejado un par de cervezas de mantequilla para Harry. Y una jarra con zumo de calabaza para Tonks.

Los dos cogieron una copa y las llenaron con sus respectivas bebidas. Después hicieron un brindis.

- Por nosotros.- dijo el

- ¡Por los tres!- añadio ella.

Un par de sorbos y empezaron a besarse con toda la desesperación que habían contenido a lo largo del día. Demasiadas emociones y demasiada felicidad para no expresarla.

Harry besaba a Tonks al tiempo que le desabrochaba la túnica, ella hacia lo propio con la de el.

La ropa cada vez les estorbaba mas, se acercaron a la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Segundos después Harry la acostaba con delicadeza. Al momento la camiseta de ella estaba en el suelo reuniéndose con su túnica.

La camisa de Harry tardo apenas dos segundos en reunirse con ella.

Al final ambos se besaban desnudos en la cama.

Harry besaba con insistencia los pechos de Tonks, consiguiendo que esta no dejase de gemir de placer. Lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento, era revolverle el pelo, algo muy fácil, y arañarle suavemente la espalda. Esto parecía gustarle a el ya que no dejaba de resoplar con satisfacción.

Se fue colocando sobre ella, de pronto se paro al recordar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, ¿Por qué paras?

- ¿no le estaremos haciendo daño, ¡tu sabes!- señalo con la vista al vientre de ella.

- ¡NO le pasara nada, ¡Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, si te paras ahora!- dijo al tiempo que tiraba de su cabewza hacia ella y lo besaban con desesperación.

El no necesito que lo convencieran más. Se coloco entre las piernas de ella y…. Se unieron con delicadeza. El ritmo que llevaban era mucho más tranquilo que otras veces. Aunque lo disfrutaba ella notaba que el seguía teniendo cierto recelo a dañarla a ella o al bebe.

Se agarro al el y sin dejarle opción giro, dejándolo a el de espaldas sobre la cama y ella estando sobre el dominando completamente la situación.

Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, ella controlaba la situación y marcaba el ritmo. Se sentía dueña y señora de la situación y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Harry estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento rítmico de los pechos de ella. Estos seguían el ritmo de la pareja, pero con una trayectoria circular que lo volvía loco. No pudiéndolo soportar se agarro a ellos incorporándose y devorarlos con ansiedad.

Tonks estaba disfrutando como nunca. Eran un solo cuerpo, sincronizado con una perfección inimaginable. . Las caricias del chico hacían que cada fibra de su cuerpo estuviera en una placentera tensión. Cada acción de ella era correspondida con una reacción igual por parte de el. Harry sentía como los dedos de ella recorrían todo su cuerpo y un volcán de sensaciones rugía en su pecho.

En la ceremonia solo dieron constancia de ser pareja ante el resto del mundo, pero ellos no necesitaban nada de eso. Ellos eran pareja en su corazón, eran uno con el otro.

El momento crucial llego y ambos se agarraban como si temieran separarse al terminar este.

Quedaron tendidos ella sobre el, en sus caras se reflejaba la felicidad y satisfacción del momento mas allá de cualquier duda.

Ella se sentía completa, si había algo mejor ella no lo necesitaba, lo tenia ya todo.

El tenía todo lo que quería entre sus brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

12

En la torre de Gryffindor tres alumnos no se habían acostado aun, esperaban noticias de su amigo.

- ¡Tarda demasiado!

- ¡Tranquilízate Ron, seguro que esta al llegar.- le dijo su hermana, aunque estaba igual que el.

Hermione estaba muy pensativa, de pronto sonrió.

- Si es lo que me imagino creo que no veremos a Harry hasta por la mañana.

- ¿Por qué, ¿Qué sabes?

- Lo mismo que tu. Pero yo pienso, y saco mis conclusiones.

- ¿Es lo que creo?- dijo Ginny. Hermione asintió.- ¡Entonces hasta mañana a todos!- Dijo levantándose, y dirigiéndose a la escalera bostezando.

- ¡Pero…!.- su novia lo callo con un beso.

- El esta ahora mucho mejor que nosotros.- Ron pareció entenderlo todo.

- ¡Cabron con suerte, Chica guapa, y noche perfecta.- Hermione se molesto.

- ¿Y yo que soy un mueble?

El la abrazo y tiro de ella hacia el sofá.

- ¡Tu eres preciosa, estoy deseando tener una noche contigo como la de es suertudo.- ella sonrió y terminaron besándose.

Los besos eran cada vez de mayor intensidad, Ron subía por la pierna de ella buscando su entrepierna.

Ella le acariciaba el pecho y le permitía seguir.

En un momento dado el llego a su destino y ella apretó los sabios para no gritar de placer.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa y ella hizo lo mismo, apenas llevaban unos botones sueltos cuando…

- ¡Maldita serpiente!- Colin Creevey entro por el retrato de la dama gorda muy enfadado.

Los dos como pudieron se arreglaron la ropa. Ron estaba muy molesto, los habían interrumpido en lo mejor. Por el contrario Hermione se sentía aliviada, si no llega a entrar Colin, no se hubiera podido parar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Colin?- pregunto molesto Ron.

- ¡Ah, Hola, no os vi.

- "Deberías haber seguido y no pararte".- pensaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Me ha tocado guardia de Prefectos con Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin, ¡La muy…!.- se callo.- ¡Me ha metido en una sala vacía y ha empezado a besarme!- se le veía confuso.- yo no entendía nada, solo se que con cada beso me sentía mas raro y su perfume cada vez me gustaba mas, al igual que ella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eso era..!.

- ¡Si, ¡la muy Zorra ha intentado enamorarme con un filtro de amor en el perfume!- los dos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.- Cuando me di cuenta la separe y ella se puso a reír. No entendía como una chica que solo se relaciona con sangres puras y mayor que yo quería hacerme algo así.- paro un segundo de hablar.- Hasta que me dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera si le decía lo que hacíais vosotros cuando no asistíais a clase.- miro a Hermione.- no me gusta hablar mal de una chica, ¡Pero esa "puta" me ha dicho que se acostaría conmigo si lo averiguaba! No pensé que una mujer pudiera caer tan bajo. ¿Para qué quiere saber lo que hacéis?

- ¡No lo sabemos!.- mintió Hermione.

- ¡No se porque…!.- se le ocurrió algo de repente.- ¡Esa tía es una Mortifaga!- se enfado.- ¡Esos cabrones han matado a varios de mi familia y atacado mi casa y encima quiere que los ayude, ¡Una mierda, ¡que se joda, ¡Qué revienten ella y su maldito amo!. ¡Mañana se lo diré a la directora!.

- ¡No, ¡espera!- ambos se miraron.- ¡Lo que te vamos a decir no puede salir de esta habitación!- dijo Hermione en voz baja. El chico asintió.- creemos que no son Mortifagos, son solo espías que están haciendo meritos para ser Admitidos entre ellos.

- ¿Hay mas de uno?- Colin no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Si, con solo fijarte un poco en el comedor, los reconocerás. - miro a Ron.- vamos a necesitar ayuda.

- Es necesario que nos dejen un poco al margen.- añadió Hermione

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- estaba muy interesado.

- Debemos engañarlos. Necesitaremos que nos ayudéis varios del ED.

- Con tal de luchar contra el Innombrable haremos lo que sea. ¿Nos diréis que tramáis?

- Me temo que eso depende de Harry y te aseguro que no lo hará.- el chico fue a decir algo.- ¡No es por que no confié en vosotros, el no quiere que nadie sufra ningún daño por su culpa. Mantendrá a todos lo más alejados del peligro que le sea posible, ¡sin excepción!

- Esta bien. Pero el debería entender que de todas formas podemos morir al salir del colegio, nosotros o nuestros seres queridos.

- Lo sabemos y te garantizo que te entiendo.- le dijo Hermione.- pero es decisión de Harry y en parte estoy de acuerdo.- se apeno un poco.

- ¿Qué tenéis pensado?

Hermione pensaba pero no tenía nada claro. Había que aprovechar esa información pero no sabia como.

- Primero hablaremos con Harry y después decidiremos que hacer.- bostezo cansada.- creo que será mejor acostarse.

Beso a su novio se despidió del chico y se fue a su cuarto.

Los chicos después de desearle buenas noches hicieron lo propio.

Ron caminaba junto a Colin. Le rodeo el hombro con el brazo.

- ¡Al menos sacaste un beso!- Colin lo miro sonriendo.

- Saque algo más.- Ron lo miro.- ¿Qué, ¡soy mas joven pero no tonto, cuando se me acerco estuve cociéndole las tetas. ¡Será una serpiente pero tiene un cuerpo fantástico!

Por una vez a Ron se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a las serpientes.

- ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea con la que puedes sacar partido!- el chico lo miro extrañado.- ¿No te gustaría un poco mas de lo que tuviste?- Colin sonreía plenamente y asintió.- Entonces déjalo en mis manos. No creo que sea capaz de llegar hasta donde te dijo que llegaría, pero será interesante comprobar hasta donde es capaz, ¡y tu lo disfrutaras!- Le palmeo la espalda y terminaron de subir hacia sus cuartos. Ron hablaría de su idea con Harry por la mañana.

Esa noche Colin durmió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea. Estaba cerca de ella buscando calor. Con su nuevo cuerpo parecía afectarle mas el frió.

Sentado en el viejo sillón miraba las llamas, el, el mago tenebroso mas temido. A sus pies Naginy su serpiente, disfrutaba del calor del fuego.

En ese momento pegaron a la puerta.

- Espero que sea importante por tu bien, ¡ADELANTE!- un encapuchado entro en la sala.

- ¡Mi señor, ¡Los informadores de Hogwarts se han comunicado con nosotros!- dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

- ¿No ordene un ataque a Hogsmeade?

- ¡Si, pero los informadores nos dijeron que Potter y sus amigos no saldrían del castillo.

- ¿Y que? ¡Yo ordene que se destruyera el pueblo!

- ¡Pero mi señor, ¡Nos dijeron que Hogsmeade estaba Rodeado de Aurors, el ataque fuera sido una derrota! ¡Era cierto, cuando el chico se alejaba lo cogieron los Aurors.

Voldemort levanto su varita y apunto al Mortifago.

- ¡No es excusa Rodolphus!

- ¡Si fuéramos atacado, nos hubieran vencido con facilidad y eso haría que todos se sintiesen mas seguro y nos perjudicaría, ¡Mi señor, ¡todo el temor que hemos provocado hubiera sido para nada!

- ¡NUNCA ES PARA NADA, ¡a mi no se me olvida así como así!- lo pensó.- pero algo de razón no te falta. Seguro que una victoria haría que algunos se sintiesen mejor, y al atacar el pueblo seguro que Potter y sus amigos no saldrían del castillo. ¡Tienes suerte, no te lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¡Gracias mi señor!

- De la lista de miembros de la orden que nos proporciono Snape, ¿Habéis acabado con alguno?

- No mi señor después de atacar a Nymphadora Tonks, los demás dejaron sus casas y no encontremos a nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera a los Weasley?

- ¡Su casa esta protegida por el "Fidelio", es indetectable! El viejo se encargo de eso antes de morir. ¡Ni Snape sabe su paradero!

- ¡Tienen muchos hijos alguno podremos coger!

- Estamos siguiendo a los dos que tienen un negocio en el Callejón Diagon, en cuanto podamos los cogeremos para sacarles información.

- ¡Te ago responsable!. No es algo que me preocupe, si no son de utilidad, en cuanto le saquéis la información, acabad con ellos pero que sea de una forma que deje huella en su familia, y en Potter ¡por supuesto!

- ¡Bien mi señor, si no desea nada mas…

- ¡A decir verdad…!.- lo pensó antes de responder con media sonrisa en la cara.- ¡Dile a tu esposa que venga, ¡y que se apresure!.- Rodolphus Lestrange, sabía lo que eso significaba.

- ¡Si…, mi señor!- dijo aguantando el miedo y el odio.

Salio de la sala y se dirigió a la zona de las celdas. En ellas torturaban a los desgraciados que apresaban, ya fuera para sacarles información o por el simple hecho de divertirse. La tortura y el asesinato era lo primero que debían aprender realizar todos aquellos que quisiesen ser marcados como Mortifagos.

La que mas disfrutaba en ese lugar era Bellatrix Lestrange, su crueldad y sadismo solo era superado por el señor Oscuro.

Rodolphus entro en una de las celdas. Su mujer torturaba a una Muggles que habían capturado.

Se veía en su cara que disfrutaba con cada maldición que le lanzaba a la pobre infeliz. Detrás de ella tres jóvenes miraban la escena, uno disfrutaba abiertamente, los otros tenían la cara seria y carentes de expresión, hasta a ellos les parecía excesivo lo que la Mortifaga hacia.

- ¡Bella, nuestro señor te reclama.- ella se volvió sonriendo.

- ¿Alguna misión espero?

- Me temo que no.- la cara de la Mortifaga cambio radicalmente.

Ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Cuando Voldemort la llamaba y no era para asignarle una misión, era para acostarse con ella.

La primera vez pensó que era un alto honor el poder estar con su amo y servirlo. Pero cuando el empezó a violarla con fuerza y a torturarla ya no estuvo tan segura.

Cuando termino con ella era poco mas que un reflejo de la que entro en aquella habitación, estuvo seis días en la cama recuperándose de todo lo que le hizo su amo. Incluso su marido se preocupo por su estado, algo no muy normal entre Mortifagos.

Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo antes de entrar en Azkaban y que esa maldita prisión se llevara su belleza. Ahora al verla solo se podía ver su crueldad, ese debía ser el único encanto que veía el señor Oscuro en ella ya que la seguía llamando a su presencia, repitiendo la tortura en su cuerpo una y otra vez. En parte había aprendido a disfrutarlo, a saborear el momento.

- ¡Date prisa¡, te esta esperando.- dijo secamente su marido.

Bellatrix sentía miedo, miedo y deseo. Deseaba correr hacia la habitación, necesitaba calmarse. Miro a su alrededor y encontró la forma perfecta de desahogarse. La pobre infeliz atada a la pared encontró el alivio a su sufrimiento cuando un rayo de color verde le dio de lleno.

- ¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!- miro el cuerpo en el suelo.- ya me siento preparada.

Subió a la habitación de su amo y señor. Con el tiempo había aprendido a transformar el dolor en placer, en su interior ella deseaba que llegase ese momento.

Pego en la puerta.

- ¡Entra Bella!

Entro en la habitación y se acerco al sillón.

- ¡Mi señor!

No dijo nada mas con un movimiento de varita, le quito toda la ropa dejándola desnuda. Ella no protesto ni siquiera reacciono. Se lanzo sobre ella derribándola con fuerza. Al caer se golpeo en la cabeza, pero aun esto lo disfruto.

El fue directo a lo que quería, empezó a golpearla con fuerza al tiempo que la poseía. La sonrisa en las cara de ella hacia que el disfrutara mas el momento. Le apretaba con fuerza los pechos, al tiempo que mordía el cuello y los hombros. Ella notaba como los afilados dientes se le clavaban, pero se sentía muy bien. Era lo que quería.

Al terminar, el se quedo un segundo encima de ella, se levanto y se vistió, sin mirarla siquiera.

Ella seguía en el suelo, en su hombro un pequeño hilo de sangre marcaba el lugar donde la había mordido con mas fuerza. Estaba tranquila, esperaba que el le diese la orden.

- ¡Puedes retirarte!- después de que el le diera permiso se levanto y se cubrió con la túnica, recogió el resto de la ropa y salio de la habitación. Antes de salir se giro y le hablo.

- ¡Gracias mi señor!

Tonks sintió como alguien la besaba en la frente y oyó como la llamaban.

- ¡Despierte señora Potter, es casi la hora. Debemos volver al castillo antes de que empiecen las clases.

Ella lo abrazo al tiempo que dejaba escapar una protesta, como si fuera una niña pequeña que despertaban cuando más a gusto dormía.

- ¡Noo, ¡quiero estar así un rato mas!

- ¡Y yo, pero aunque nos pese eso no pasara hasta navidades. No creo que MC Gonagall nos deje salir en Halloween, y menos que nos deje repetir esta maravillosa noche.

- Me parece que solo dejara que se salga a Hogsmeade, ¡creo!- dijo después de pensarlo un segundo.

- ¡Al menos este año no hay baile!- Tonks lo miro.- ¡No tendré que estar huyendo de las chicas para que no me inviten!- dijo en broma.

- ¡Tranquilo, eso no pasaría.- el la miro extrañado. Tonks levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- La que lo intentara sufriría un extraño accidente antes del baile ¡y suspendería mi asignatura, ¡por supuesto!- los dos se rieron.

- ¿Serias capaz?- ella lo miro a los ojos.

- Si alguien intenta separarnos, tendrá que luchar contra mí. ¡Y no doy lo que es mió fácilmente!

En parte le gusto la respuesta de Tonks, se acerco a ella.

- No creas que eres la única que piensa así.-le acariciaba la mejilla cuando vio su reloj.- ¡Venga que es casi la Hora!

Habían conseguido vestirse entre beso y beso. Se tuvieron que controlar un par de veces para no volver a acabar desnudos y dentro de la cama. Diez minutos antes de lo convenido estaban listos para salir. Harry llamo a los elfos.

- ¡Dobby, ¡Kreacker!- los dos parecieron ante ellos.

- ¡Diga a Dobby lo que desean los señores!- dijo el joven elfo, feliz.

Kreacker miraba a los dos mientras hablaba en voz baja.

- ¡Ahora Kreacker debe obedecer a dos asquerosos amos, ¡que mala suerte ha tenido Kreacker!- los dos lo oyeron.

Harry tubo una idea y miro a Tonks ella entendió lo que le decía con la mirada.

- ¿Creí que estarías feliz Kreacker, El elfo lo miro con cara de odio.- ¡Vuelves a tener como ama a una Black!- el elfo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡Ella no es una sangre pura, ¡No es digna de ser una Black!

- ¡Pero es tu ama, ¡y es cierto, ella es una Black, ¡A partir de ahora deberás obedecerla como a mi!- al elfo no le quedo otra, hizo una reverencia y la saludo.

- ¡A Kreacker no le gusta ninguno de los amos, ¡pero Kreacker obedecerá a la señora Potter!- decía forzado.

- ¡Hasta que te diga lo contrario yo seré la señora Tonks, ¿lo has entendido?

- ¡Si, ama Tonks!- dijo con odio, apretando los dientes.

- ¡Bien os he llamado para deciros que podéis volver al castillo, ¿no ha pasado nada verdad?

- ¡No, Señor Harry Potter y señora, ¡Dobby y Kreacker estuvieron atentos y nadie se acerco a la casa!- Contesto con alegría el joven elfo.

- ¡Gracias, nosotros volvemos al castillo, volved vosotros también.- los elfos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

- ¡Tengo un elfo con perjuicios de sangre, si lo digo no se lo creen. – Miro a Tonks.- ¿Lista señora Potter?- ella sonrió.

- ¡Lista señor Potter!

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y tocaron el calcetín, al momento sintieron el tirón del ombligo y fueron absorbidos por un remolino. Tocaron suelo, al abrir los ojos estaban en despacho de la directora.

Esta se acercaba vestida con un extraño camisón de dormir que parecía más una túnica, acompañado por un sombrero muy parecido al que solía llevar.

- ¡Me alegra que sean puntuales!- los dos la miraron.- El señor Potter debe ir rápidamente a su habitación, Nymphadora tu espera un momento deseo hablar contigo.

Harry la miro y apretó su mano.

- Tranquilízate Harry es solo para comunicarle que desde este momento, no podrá realizar ninguna misión para la Orden del Fénix y que al igual que usted se encuentra bajo protección especial.

- ¡¿Qué, ¡Pero por que, no entiendo por que no…

- ¡Estas embarazada, creo que sobra decir nada mas. Además Poppy me ha sugerido que a partir de este momento, el uso de trasladores es desaconsejable. La red Flu por el momento la podrás seguir usando. Cuando se acerque el momento tampoco será aconsejable su uso.

Tonks estaba molesta.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba, ahora soy una inútil, que no se puede mover.- Harry le hablo.

- Nym, piensa que es por el bien del bebe. Te entiendo pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas.- dijo mirando a la directora.

- ¡Harry, tu…

- ¿¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras controlar un aterrizaje con el traslador? ¿O si al salir de la chimenea tropiezas y caes?- la cara de la joven maga se puso seria y preocupada.- ¡No quiero pensar que por lo que fuera se te ocurre aparecerte y fallan tus poderes!.- intento replicarse.- ¡están fallando y lo sabes, no sabemos hasta que punto te puede afectar el embarazo.

- ¡Otras brujas han sido madres antes que yo y no ha pasado nada!

Harry pensó en algo.

- ¡Hagamos un trato habla con la señora Weasley!

- ¿Con Molly?- esta extrañada.

- Ella ha tenido siete hijos. Si dice que es seguro lo pensaremos, pero si pone aunque sea una pequeña pega. ¡Ni hablar de esos medios de transporte! ¿Qué me dices?

- Debo reconocer que la idea de su marido es muy buena.- miro su reloj.- en estos momentos seguro que ella y Arthur están desayunado. Los podemos llamar por la chimenea y averiguar que opina. Mientras el señor Potter.- miro seria al chico.- podrá salir corriendo hacia su habitación y recuperar el tiempo que ha perdido ablando.- Harry entendió lo que quería decir.

- ¡Luego me cuentas!- la beso y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Corría por los pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse con el señor Filch o su gata. Se sentía feliz y quería que esa sensación durase el mayor tiempo posible.

A esa hora se veían algunos alumnos por lo pasillos preparándose para empezar el día, un poco mas tranquilo acelero la carrera, seguro que ya el viejo conserje no se metería con el por estar en los pasillos a esa hora.

Entro en la sala común, no se veía a nadie. Faltaba casi una hora para que sus compañeros empezasen a bajar camino del gran comedor a desayunar.

Subió las escaleras y en silencio entro en su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Para su sorpresa Ron abrió tímidamente los ojos y lo miro.

- ¿Harry?

- ¡Silencio, hablaremos en el desayuno!

El pelirrojo se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que subía un poco la manta dijo algo en voz baja.

- ¡Cabron con suerte!- Harry lo escucho y sonrió divertido.

Se tumbo aunque sabía de sobra que no dormiría. Pensó en los cambios de su vida, hace apenas dos meses solo quería vivir para matar al culpable de que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran muertos.

Ahora solo deseaba acabar con el para vivir en paz con su familia, su flamante esposa y su futuro hijo o hija. La idea de conocerle hacia que sonriera como un tonto.

Tonks volvía a su habitación algo enfadada. Molly solo había confirmado lo que le dijo la enfermera del castillo. No era tanto el hecho de que no le dieran la razón como el saber que tendría que hacerles caso, ella se lo había prometido a su marido. Que raro sonaba ¡Su marido, a medida que llegaba a su cuarto pensaba en Harry y reía como una colegiala. Se sentía feliz.

Al llegar sintió todo el cuerpo revuelto, rápidamente entro en el baño y empezó a vomitar.

- ¿Qué pasa, si estaba perfectamente. ¡Merlín,¡las ansias matutinas!- apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.- ¡Por que tienen que empezar ya, ¡Con lo bien que me encontraba, ahora esto!.- pensó en el bebe.- ¡No es por ti!- dijo tocándose la barriga, es solo que tu padre y yo, habíamos empezado un día estupendo y ahora estoy en el baño vomitando. ¡Hagamos un trato, ¡Tu procura que esto de los mareos y los vómitos dure poco, y yo te garantizo que te daré tantos dulces y chocolates, que estarás deseando salir para comer mas. ¿Qué te parece?- sintió de nuevo ganas de vomitar, se giro y ...- ¡PUAF!., Creo que esto es un no. De todas formas piénsatelo ¿quieres, creo que no me moveré de aquí en un rato.

Había llegado la hora del desayuno, despertó a su amigo y se encamino a las duchas. Al salir Ron se acerco para hablar con el en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo has dormido?- dijo con malicia.

- ¡La verdad, estupendamente.- sonreía al hablar.

- ¡Eres un…!.- miro hacia atrás para ver que no lo oyeran.- ¡cabronazo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de pan al hambriento?

- ¡Yo no te he dicho nada, has sido tu solo el que lo ha pensado!

- ¿Pero te contaras algo verdad?

- ¡Si crees que te voy a decir algo referente a mi o a mi mujer, vas listo!

- Se hace raro.- Harry lo miro extrañado.- El oírte decir "Mi mujer", o "Mi esposa".

- Es lo que es.

- ¡Si vale, pero déjame ducharme que quiero desayunar!- paso junto a el y antes de cerrar la puerta añadió.- ¡Y tu debes recuperar fuerzas!- Harry intento cogerlo pero había cerrado la puerta.

Se reunieron con las chicas en el comedor. Nada mas llegar miro a la mesa de los profesores, Tonks no estaba en ella y eso lo extraño.

- ¡Estará cansada!- dijo sonriendo Hermione.- quizás esta noche no durmió bien.

Ron apenas podía aguantar la risa al igual que su hermana. Harry se giro con toda la cara colorada hacia su amiga.

- ¡Tu también Hermione!

- Lo siento pero debiste decirnos algo, ¡ahora carga con las consecuencias!

- ¡Fue cosa de MC Gonagall, ¡Os juro que no sabia nada!

Ron se acerco.

- ¡Apuesto todo mi desayuno a que se lo agradecerás durante mucho tiempo.

Tonks entro y se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, Ginny la vio y aviso a Harry. Este al verla noto que no se encontraba en buen estado. Se extraño porque la dejo perfectamente y eso la preocupo.

Tonks solo se sirvió un desayuno muy ligero.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tonks?- pregunto Ron.- ¿tan mal la dejaste anoche? ¡Tío, la vas a matar!.

Harry se giro molesto con su amigo pero fue Hermione la que cayó al pelirrojo.

- ¡No seas imbecil, ¡de seguro que ya empezó con las nauseas matutinas, fijaros en que apenas esta desayunando, solo toma algo de líquidos.

- Es cierto, seguro que ya empezaron las molestias.

Harry y Ron no entendían nada ¿a que se referían con las molestias matutinas?

- ¿Qué es eso que decís de molestias y nauseas?- Quiso saber Ron. Harry también estaba muy interesado.

- Algunas mujeres sienten molestias por la mañana debido al embarazo. Suele suceder en el primer trimestre. Se debe a que el cuerpo de ella se esta acostumbrando a los cambios y el metabolismo esta un poco revuelto. A medida que estos cambios se estabilizan deja de tener esas nauseas y mareos.

- ¡Muy bien como contestación de clase Hermione, pero sabes que yo no soy precisamente de los que lo entienden de esta manera. ¿Me lo podrías explicar de forma mas simple?- su novia lo miraba y suspiro.

- Los primeros meses las embarazadas suelen despertarse con ganas de vomitar y se sientes mareadas. Esto es porque su cuerpo esta cambiando por el bebe.- miro a su novio.- El bebe crece, ¡por eso les sale esa barriga tan gorda!- dijo de broma pero a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia.- Ella nota que el bebe crece y su cuerpo cambia, pero como no esta acostumbrado a eso, pues se siente mal. ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

Tanto Harry como Ron asintieron.

- ¿No hay manera de que se sienta mejor?- pregunto el moreno.

- Me temo que eso se pasa con el tiempo. Lo único es hacer que se sienta más cómoda y querida. ¡Pero sobre todo hay que tener mucha paciencia!

Tonks se levanto y salio corriendo en dirección a los servicios.

- ¡Si, ha empezado con los mareos!

- ¡Espero que se le pase pronto y pueda estar el resto del embarazo tranquila!- dijo Harry.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron con burla.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu quisieras!.- Harry las miro.- En todo el embarazo cambiara un millón de veces su estado de animo.- enumeraba con los dedos.- Se le hincharan los pies y llegara un momento en que le costara horrores siquiera el levantarse de la cama.- Harry estaba asustado.

- ¡Sin olvidar los antojos!- añadió Ginny para ponerle el punto final al chico.

- ¡Cierto, ¡Tienes suerte de estar en Hogwarts, en la cocina le prepararan lo que quiera.- lo miro y se rió.- si no, te veo en Hogsmeade o el callejo Diagon, en mitad de la noche buscando su ultimo capricho.

El moreno pensó que seria un año muy largo.

- Cambiando de tema anoche averiguamos algo muy interesante.- dijo Ron mirando a su novia.

- Parece ser que las de Slytherin están dispuestas a lo que sea por averiguar cualquier cosa sobre ti o sobre nosotros.- Harry miraba a Hermione extrañado. Ella siguió ablando.- Anoche Daphne Greengrass, se insinuó a Colin Creevey. – Harry y Ginny no se lo creían.

- Según nos dijo Colin, ella incluso le propuso acostarse con el si averiguaba lo que quería saber.

- ¿Estas seguro Ron, tal vez el chico lo mal interpreto.

- Lo intento hechizar con un filtro amoroso y...- se acerco a Harry.- el dice que le dejo tocarle las tetas sin oponerse.

- ¡Como puede ser tan guarra!- dijo la pelirroja.- esta dispuesta a todo por complacer a su señor. ¿No tiene dignidad?

- Ginny, un Slytherin hace lo que sea por conseguir sus objetivos. Es una de las características de ellos.- termino Hermione.

- Hermione y yo hemos pensado que podríamos aprovecharnos de eso para tomar cierta ventaja, de esta forma conseguiríamos algo de espacio.- miro a su novia.- Yo he pensado en comprobar si es cierto que están dispuestas a todo.- Hermione lo miro con una cara que asusto al chico.- ¡No lo comprobaría yo en persona! Había pensado que Colin le diese algo de información al tiempo que se beneficiaba un poco.

- ¡Eres un cerdo Ron!- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Es peor que eso, pero en parte le tengo que dar la razón.- El pelirrojo no se lo creía, ¡Ginny Weasley dándole a el la razón en una idea! ¿Estaría soñando?- Si Colin le da información y no trata de aprovecharse de alguna manera ella notara que pasa algo.

- ¿Estas proponiendo que ayudemos a Colin a quitarle las bragas a Greengrass, ¡será lo que sea pero no participare en eso!

- ¡Hermione!.- la llamo su novio.- fue ella la que se le insinuó. Piénsalo, ¿Qué chico no intentaría acostarse con ella aunque sea una Slytherin?- tubo que darle la razón.- de todas forma quiero hablar con Colin frente a todo el E.D., de esa manera el tendrá que controlarse un poco.- miro a Hermione.- En parte servirá para que nuestra conciencia este tranquila. Si ella se quita las bragas, ya es su problema, ¡peor para ella! Aunque sea una zorra quiero darle la oportunidad de pensar lo que quiere hacer. Si decide seguir y hacer cualquier cosa en nombre de su amo…- se cayo un segundo.- me apenaría que destrozase su futuro de esa manera pero ella habría escogido. ¡Deberá afrontar las consecuencias!

- A mi tampoco me gusta la idea pero creo que es lo mejor y que llevas razón.- hablo al final Harry.- ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto a sus amigos.

- ¡Reunión del E.D. , esta tarde donde siempre! Allí les contare todo.- dijo Ron.

El desayuno había terminado, salieron en dirección a sus respectivas clases Harry seguía algo preocupado por Tonks, miro de nuevo a la mesa. MC Gonagall le hizo señales de que se acercara.

El rápidamente lo hizo.

- Señor Potter, el ministerio no ve inconveniente en que asista a la asignatura de Transformaciones ya que los exámenes de los ÉXTASIS, los hará el ministerio y no su profesora.

Como el consejo no conoce toda la situación , no hay ningún problema para que continué en esa asignatura. Y Tranquilícese, se encuentra todo lo bien que puede estar en su estado- El sonrió, la directora miro su reloj.- si no se da prisa llegara tarde a su primera clase.

El reacciono y salio corriendo hacia la puerta donde lo esperaban Hermione y Ron.

Las clases de la mañana fueron tranquilas, en comparación con la tarde, eran un paseo de rosas.

A la hora de la comida Hermione ya había comunicado a todos los componentes que quedaban en Hogwarts sobre la reunión en el cuarto del requisito, aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea. A muchos el sentir el calor y brillo del falso galeón, alegro el día. Cuando se cruzaban con algún miembro en el pasillo, estos asentían dando a entender que recibieron el mensaje.

Ese día Harry pensó en ir a ver a Hagrid ya había retrasado mucho el encuentro con su amigo.

La última clase de la mañana era transformaciones. Harry se acerco a Tonks.

- ¡Disculpe profesora!- dijo de forma que todos pudieran oírlo.

- ¿Qué desea señor Potter?

- Me gustaría saber si es posible visitar al profesor Hagrid en su cabaña. Al estar cerca del bosque prohibido se que es necesario pedir permiso y que nos acompañe un profesor.

- ¡Es correcto señor Potter! Hablare al terminar con la directora, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.- sonrió.- Yo seré la profesora que los acompañara, me vendrá bien algo de aire fresco, en mi estado.- dijo tocándose la barriga.

- Quisiéramos ir a la hora de la comida.

Tonks se extraño.

- ¿Hoy?- el asintió.- ¿Se van a saltar el almuerzo?

- No se preocupe eso es algo que tengo solucionado.

Los Slytherin no se perdían detalle de nada de lo que pasaba. Al terminar de hablar Harry, se acercaron y hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. Esto no paso desapercibido entre Harry y sus amigos.

Lavender se le ocurrió preguntar algo que altero al moreno.

- ¡Profesora Tonks, no nos ha dicho su nombre de casada. ¿Cómo deberemos de llamarla?

- Seguiré usando mi nombre de soltera mientras de clase en el castillo. No quiero alterar en nada su vida, por mi culpa. Pienso que es mejor que todo siga como esta.¡Bueno no todo!- se toco la barriga y se rió.

- Pero ¿Cómo se llama su marido?

Era el momento de poner en práctica el plan ideado para este fin.

- Mi apellido de casada es Evans.- Parkinson levanto la cabeza de golpe.- el se llama Jake Evans.

Es un mago con ascendencia Francesa y Escocesa. Tiene familia en Hogsmeade, pero con todo lo referente a la guerra ellos se trasladaran a Francia en breve.

- ¿Es familia de la novia de Harry Potter?- Los Slytherin estaban mas interesados que nunca.- En el tren el nos presento a su novia se llamaba, Andrómeda Evans, he pensado que quizás eran familia.

Tonks solo se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser. No conozco a toda su familia y menos a la que vive en Francia.

- Pero ella me dijo que estudiaba en Francia y que se dirigía a Hogsmeade para ver a unos familiares.- Añadió muy interesada Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Es eso cierto señor Potter?- Tonks se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con los chicos.

- ¡La verdad Profesora!. Conocí a esa chica en el tren, me agrado mucho y pasemos un fantástico viaje hacia el castillo. Como todos preguntaban sobre ella se nos ocurrió decir eso. Pero no se nada mas de ella.- Aun siendo una respuesta preparada el noto que Tonks se ponía algo seria.- Yo ya tengo pareja esperándome y me siento muy feliz con ella.

Zabini vio la oportunidad de molestar a Harry.

- ¿Qué pensaría tu novia si supiera como os vimos en el tren?- toda la clase miraba a Harry.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabe?.

- ¡Déjenlo todos en este mismo momento, esto es una clase de transformaciones y no es lugar para hablar de la vida de los demás. Lavender levanto la mano.- ¡Espero que sea importante señorita Brown!

- ¿Conoceremos a su marido?

- Seguramente ya lo han hecho, es uno de los Aurors destinados a la protección del castillo.

El resto de la clase fue de lo más tranquilo, Tonks les enseño un par de hechizos y se la pasaron practicando hasta controlarlos.

Al terminar salieron y buscaron a Colin. Mientras por medio de los galeones falsos, Hermione les había mandado un mensaje a todos para la reunión. Ron y Harry, debían darle las instrucciones falsas a Colin, para estar sobre aviso. Localizaron al chico a punto de entrar en el comedor.

- ¡Colin!

- ¡Hola recibí el mensaje, no faltare!

- ¡No, queremos pedirte que hagas algo. Vas a buscar a Greengrass y le comentes sobre la reunión que vamos a tener.

- ¡¿Qué, ¿estáis locos?¡Avisaran a los profesores y..!

- La directora nos apoya, no hay problema.

- Pero…

- Ron me ha dicho que se te insinuó.- el chico se sintió un poco incomodo.

- Si es verdad, ¡admite que esta buena!

- ¡Tranquilo, solo pásale la información y nos dices que ha pasado.- termino Harry.- después todos veremos que hacer. Recuerda llevar la capa a la reunión y que la contraseña ha cambiado. La nueva es, ¡caramelos de Limón! Eran los favoritos de Dumbledore.

El chico se fue algo incomodo a buscar a la Prefecta de Slytherin.

- ¿Crees que se lo tragaran?

- Seguro que intentan colarse en la reunión. Por eso a Hermione se le ocurrió lo de las capas. Si se cuelan no sabrán quienes son los miembros ya que no les verán las caras. Además con la clave falsa entraran y sabremos si es Colin o es uno de ellos. - Ron asentía entendiendo el plan de Harry y Hermione. Harry miro su reloj.- Vamos al comedor seguro que Tonks ya le ha preguntado a La directora si podemos visitar a Hagrid.

- ¿No comeremos nada?- dijo asustado Ron.

- Le pedí a Dobby que llevara comida a la casa de Hagrid, comeremos allí todos.

- ¿Y si nos siguen?

- YA los pillaron los Aurors en Hogsmeade. ¿Por qué crees que insistí en que debía acompañarnos un profesor? No son tan imbeciles como para jugársela y que los pillen.

En el comedor Tonks les informo que la directora permitía que visitasen al semigigante en su casa.

Harry les dijo que el almuerzo lo tomarían en la casa de este. Poco después los cuatro chicos acompañados por Tonks salían del castillo en dirección a la casa del guarda bosques de Hogwarts.

Al pegar en la puerta la potente voz del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas les respondió.

-¿Quién es?

- ¡Hagrid, soy Harry, venimos a verte.

Sonó un fuete golpe y poco después algunos otros mas pequeños. A continuación el semigigante abría la puerta a sus visitantes.

- ¡Hola chicos, ¡Qué alegría verlos!- miro a Tonks.- ¡Señora…!.- se lanzaron hacia el y lo callaron antes de que terminara de hablar.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hagrid, soy simplemente Tonks, Procura no olvidarlo, no sabemos quien puede estar cerca escuchando.- Pareció entenderlo ya que sonrió y les permitió el paso a su casa.

AL entrar Tonks se encargo de cerrar las puertas y ventanas y de aplicarle un Hechizo insonorizador a toda la cabaña.

- De esta manera podremos hablar más tranquilos. ¡Perdona Hagrid pero…!.

- ¡Tranquila lo entiendo, ha sido un despiste por mi parte.- miro a todos.- ¿Habéis almorzado ya?- ellos negaron.- ¡Tengo algo de pastel de calabaza…!.- Los chicos sintieron algo de miedo, conocían de sobra el pastel de calabaza de Hagrid. Harry lo soluciono.

- ¡Yo me he encargado de eso, ¡DOBBY!- al momento apareció el pequeño elfo seguido de Winky.

- ¡Dobby trae lo que el señor Harry Potter pidió, señor, ¿espero que no le moleste que Winky viniese con Dobby, señor Potter. ¡Ella quiere hablar con la señora Pot…, Tonks!- Tonks la Miro.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo, Winky?- esta asintió de forma nerviosa y se acerco a ella.

- ¡Señora Tonks, ¡Dobby dijo a Winky que pronto usted tendrá un hijo, Winky sabe cuidar bebes, y quería preguntar a la señora, si le interesaría que Winky trabajase para su familia cuidado del pequeño.- se puso mas nerviosa.- ¡Winky cuidó al hijo de su antiguo amo por muchos años, y la madre de Winky la enseño a cuidar bebes de amos!

- ¡Tranquila, ¡Tranquila!.- se acerco y toco a la elfina. Esta se tenso con miedo.- Te agradezco tu ofrecimiento y te aseguro que si necesito ayuda, serás la primera a la que llame.- Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la elfina.

- ¡La señora no se arrepentirá, ¡Winky cuidara al bebe muy bien!

Todos se reían de la ocurrencia de la elfina. Dobby estaba muy nervioso, se acervo a Harry y le tiro de la túnica.

- ¿Tu quieres decir algo Dobby?

- ¡A Dobby también le gustaría ofrecer su ayuda al señor Potter!. ¡El señor Harry Potter sabe que Dobby siempre …!.

- ¡Para!.- lo cayo Harry. El elfo se puso muy triste.

- ¡El señor Harry Potter esta enfadado con Dobby, ¡Dobby es un mal elfo al hablar con el señor Harry Potter!.- el elfo cogió un trozo de madera y fue a golpearse con el en la cabeza. Harry lo cogió justo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre castigarse delante de mi?

- ¡Dobby lo siente, ahora Dobby se merece mas el castigo!

- ¡ESCUCHA!- el elfo se giro algo asustado, abrió al máximo sus grandes ojos.- ¡en el momento que necesite ayuda serás el primero en saberlo, además ya me estas ayudando.- Dobby lo miro extrañado.- Vigilas y controlas a Kreacker, eso me es de mucha ayuda!

El pequeño elfo se agarro a la pierna de Harry muy contento.

- ¡Dobby es útil, ¡Dobby ayuda al señor Harry Potter, ¡El señor Harry Potter esta contento con Dobby!

- ¡Vale, ¡vale! ¡Será mejor que os retiréis y vigiles a Kreacker!- el elfo asintió.

- ¡Winky vigilara a feo viejo elfo también, Winky ayudara al señor Potter!.- decía feliz la elfina.

Los dos desaparecieron dejando la cesta con el almuerzo. Hermione y Ginny cogieron la cesta y se acercaron a la mesa. Ron reía.

- Ahora tenéis a tres elfos domésticos. Mi sueño hecho realidad.

- ¡RON!- grito Hermione.

- ¿Qué, solo he dicho lo que hay, no he hecho nada.

- Sabes lo que opino sobre los elfos domésticos.

- Hermione cálmate si Dobby y Winky se viniesen con nosotros.- miro a Tonks que asentía.- seguirían siendo libres y cobrarían un sueldo como en Hogwarts.

- Tonks ¿dejarías a tu hijo en manos de una elfina que no deja de beber cerveza de mantequilla?- Tonks la miro sorprendida.

- Seguro que lo habrá dejado ya. No creo que Dobby dejase que se ofreciese a cuidar un bebe si siguiera emborrachándose.- dijo Harry.

- De todas formas le preguntare.- añadió pensado en lo que le dijo Ginny. Ni loca dejaba a su hijo, o hija, en manos de una elfina borracha.

- Cambiemos de tema y comamos, ¡estoy hambriento!- se frotaba las manos pensando en la comida el pelirrojo.

Harry abrazo a Tonks y esta se soltó.

- ¡Señor Potter, le recuerdo que estamos en Hogwarts!- la miraron sorprendidos.- Hasta navidades no vera a su esposa.- sonrió.- pero si podrá ver ahora a su amiga.

Las chicas terminaron de poner la mesa con los enormes cubiertos de Hagrid. Ron era el más feliz, con esos platos pillaría una ración estupenda.

Entre bromas disfrutaron de una comida tranquila y rodeados de amigos.

Con un movimiento de varita la mesa quedo limpia al terminar, Hagrid hizo te y se sentaron a charlar tranquilamente.

- Como llevas el tema el tener todo el día a los Aurors detrás de tu casa.- dijo Harry, señalando el bosque prohibido.

- Lo más molesto es cuando me dirijo a ver a Grawp, tardo un tiempo en despistarles. Pero he descubierto la manera de esquivarlos y entro y salgo del bosque sin que me vean.- los chicos lo miraron muy interesados, el se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.- ¡No debí decir eso, es mejor que lo olvidéis.

- ¡Hagrid¡, dínoslo.- pidió Harry .

- Si venga, solo por... curiosidad.- añadió Hermione.

Tonks lo miraba y sonreía.

- Nymphadora ayúdame.-pedía suplicante.

- ¡Me has dicho por mi nombre, ¡ahora si que no te ayudo!

- ¡Lo siento, Lo siento, ¡pero ayúdame! Si estos averiguan que hay un pequeño túnel entre mi cabaña y el claro del bosque…!.- no se cayo a tiempo.- ¡Ya volví a meter la pata, ¿Por qué no podré callarme cuando debo?

Habían descubierto lo que necesitaban. Podrían salir del castillo a buscar los Horcrux cuando lo necesitasen. Los Aurors no sabrían como lo habían hecho.

- ¡Chicos me tienen que jurar que nunca usaran ese túnel, si MC Gonagall se entera de que lo construí estoy perdido.

- Hagrid.- Harry estabas serio al hablar.- no te puedo prometer eso. Mas adelante necesitaremos salir de Hogwarts y usaremos ese camino.- el semigigante fue a protestar.- ¡Si no lo hacemos, no acabaremos nunca con Voldemort!- todos se estremecieron.- ¡lo siento! – Miro de nuevo a su amigo.- Te aseguro que si todo sale como esperamos. Es muy posible que destruyamos al Innombrable sin que nadie más muera.

- Harry, la orden puede…

- ¿Crees que soportare otro entierro?. ¿Y si el próximo fuera Lupin o tu, o cualquier otro? No quiero mas muertes por mi causa.- se acerco a el.- Te aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que todo esto termine los mejor y mas pronto posible.

- ¿Estas seguro?

El sonrió a su amigo.

- Hemos hecho algunos progresos y si todo sigue igual, pronto acabaremos con esta odiosa lucha.

El semigigante los miro uno por uno. A todos se les veía muy convencidos.

- ¿No entiendo por que no me dices lo que tramáis?

- ¿Si nosotros te hemos sacado fácilmente lo del túnel, cuanto crees que tardaran los demás en sacarte lo que te digamos, perdón, en que a ti se te escape sin querer.- le dijo Hermione

Lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta de la razón que llevaba la chica.

- Mantendré el túnel abierto, dejare algo de comida y ropa siempre que pueda dentro. Pero espero que si ocurre algo me lo digáis, a mí o a alguien de la orden.- miro a Tonks.- ¡Tu para mi estas por encima de la orden, de seguro estas informada de todo. ¿Sabes que tu marido a veces es un cabezota increíble? Tonks sonrió.

- Según me dijo mi primo le viene de familia.- sentía cierto orgullo al decirlo.

Hermione miro el reloj.

- Debemos irnos. Dentro de poco empezara la primera clase de la tarde.

- ¡Es cierto, además debemos comprobar si nuestro plan se desarrolla como pensamos.

Tonks miro a Harry.

- ¿Qué tramáis?

- En la cena, dile al capitán del equipo de Quidditch y a algunos de sus miembros.- señalo a los Weasley, - que vallan después a tu despacho. Allí te contaremos.

- ¡Y a mi que pe parta un rayo!- Hermione se sintió molesta.

- LA asesora técnica y de estudio del equipo también ira a la reunión ¿verdad?- dijo Ron acercándose a su novia y rodeándola con los brazos. Después de dio un beso que termino de quitarle el enfado.

Tonks asintió divertida.

- Entonces en marcha es Hora de ir a clase.- miro al gigantesco profesor.- En cuanto sea posible te haremos otra visita.

Tonks quito los hechizos que había puesto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los chicos subieron hacia el castillo al tiempo que se despedían de el. Hagrid los saludaba con la mano desde la puerta.

Al entrar en el castillo los chicos subieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones y cogieron lo que necesitaban para las clases de la tarde. Harry tendría magia sin varita con MC Gonagall y Ron y Hermione irían a pociones con los Rabenclaw y Slytherin. Ginny seria la encargada de averiguar si Colin Creevey había hablado con Daphne Greengrass, como le pidieron Harry Ron.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Colin estaba a punto de entrar en la clase cuando Ginny lo vio. Afortunadamente ambos tenían la misma clase en ese momento.

- ¡Colin!- el chico vio a la pelirroja y se acerco.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- ¿Le has dicho lo de la reunión?- El chico se puso serio y se avergonzó.

- ¿Te lo han contado Todo?

- ¡Si!.- Colin quería desaparecer.- No estoy muy conforme pero es necesario. Además ella es mayor que nosotros como para saber lo que se hace. ¿Se lo has dicho o no?

- ¡Si, ha quedado conmigo una hora antes cerca de la estatua de la bruja jorobada.- se puso colorado.- dijo algo de mi premio.

- Entiendo bien sigue con el plan. ¡Y recuerda! No tomes nada que te ofrezca, antes de llegar toma esto.- le dio un frasquito con un líquido verde claro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una poción que ha hecho Hermione, impedirá que te afecten la mayoría de filtros amorosos. No se sabe lo que puede hacer esa chica.

- ¡Gracias!.

- Por nada, será mejor que entremos la clase va a empezar.

Dos horas antes de la cena, después de la última clase, los miembros que permanecían en el castillo del E.D. subían en dirección al último piso. Todos llevaban puestos una capucha de tela del color de su casa. Los miembros eran 23 y todos subían en dirección a la sala de los menesteres.

En la puerta había un chico que los recibía. Uno por uno se acercaban y le susurraban al oído.

Cuando todos entraron el que los había recibido cerró la puerta.

- ¡Hemos pensado en esta nueva forma de reunirnos, si se volviese a producir una traición entre nosotros, como ya paso, ninguno sabría el nombre del chico que tiene al lado.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta dos de los encapuchados andaban detrás de los chicos. Cuando el portavoz dejo de hablar, ellos se pararon. Su misión era identificar a uno de sus miembros.

- Este año hemos pensado en hacer algo distinto. Os lo explicara numero tres.- dijo señalando a uno de los dos encapuchados, todos lo miraron. Al momento su compañero saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo a quien tenía delante.

- ¡Desmaillus!.- el chico cayo al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Ya podéis quitaros las mascaras!- dijo Harry al tiempo que lo hacia.- todo lo hicieron pero algo intrigados.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- pregunto Hannah Abbott.

- Lo averiguaremos dentro de un momento.- le respondió Hermione quitándole la capucha al personaje inconsciente.

- ¡Es Colin Creeve!

- No lo sabemos seguro, esperaremos un rato, por si esta bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos.

Harry empezó a contarles todo.

- ¿Me preguntaban si el E.D. seguiría, los he reunido para darles una respuesta.- hizo una pausa.- ¡SI, el Ejército de Dumbledore seguirá. Pero con algunos cambios.

- ¿Cambios, porque, todo esta bien como esta!.- dijo Ernie MC Milan.

- El primer cambio será que estamos autorizados a reunirnos en esta sala, la directora ha dado su consentimiento a nuestro "Club de estudio". Yo no seré el profesor.

- ¡Pero Harry eres el mejor que hemos tenido!.- Dijo Neville Longbotton.

- El encargado de enseñarles será el profesor Lupin. El sabe mucho mas que yo sobre D.A.O. y los preparara mucho mejor . La idea es la misma que cuando lo creemos, solo cambian un par de cosas.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Lavender Brown.

- ¡Me temo que no!. La única condición que me ha puesto la Directora e s que no seamos un club elitista y exclusivo. Eso significa que tendremos que dejar las puertas abierta para el ingreso de nuevos miembros.

- ¡Pero eso no es lo mismo, nosotros deberíamos poder decidir quienes entraran en el club.

- Eso ya lo hemos pensado.- dijo Hermione.- Para poder entrar en el E. D., hemos sugerido al profesor Lupin que antes deberán alcanzar un cierto nivel y ser de cierta confianza. De esta manera si vemos que algún alumno que intenta entrar en el grupo pudiese traicionarnos lo sabríamos.

- ¿Yo pienso que es una buena forma de seguir controlando en cierta forma el grupo, verdad?.- la mayoría asintió.

- ¡A mi no me gusta nada todo lo que significa esto!- el que hablo era Zacharias Smith. Esto no sorprendió a Harry.

- Se que el año pasado tuvimos nuestras diferencias. Pero creo que te demostré de sobra mis intenciones. Solo te pido que sigas confiando en nosotros, ¿podrás hacerlo?- El chico lo pensó.

- No te prometo nada pero lo intentare.

- Me basta. ¡Antes de que se me olvide, el grupo de los aspirantes lo dirigirán como profesores, Ron y Hermione.- Sabéis de sobra que son los mas aventajados, ¡no quiero que empecéis a protestar! Necesitaran que les ayudéis. De esta forma todos conoceréis a los aspirantes y podréis opinar sobre ellos antes de aceptarlos entre nosotros.- Zacharias Smith estaba mas conforme. Harry miro su reloj y después al Colin en el suelo. Dentro de poco llevaremos cerca de una hora cerca unos de otros.- todos miraron a Colin.

El pelo del chico suave y de color marrón empezó a acortarse y ponerse de color negro, al mismo tiempo empezó a crecer de estatura y el color de su piel se oscurecía por momentos.

- ¡Es Blaise Zabini!- dijeron algunos. Todos lo miraban asombrados y en parte con cierto enfado.

- ¡Esta es la razón por la que os pedimos todo lo referente a la palabra clave y la mascara!- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Hemos descubierto que hay alumnos informando al Innombrable de todo lo que sucede en el castillo.

Todos estaba sorprendidos, otros, como Hannah Abbott, que habían perdido algún familiar a manos de los magos tenebrosos, sentía un gran odio. Harry siguió ablando.

- Creo que viendo quien es sabréis quienes son el resto, Nott, Parkinson, Davis, Greengrass y Bulstrode. No hay que descarta que haya algunos mas y sabemos que los de primer año los ayudan.

- Hay que informar a la directora y que los detengan.- Al escuchar a Hannah, Hermione se arrodillo al lado de Zabini.

- ¿Cómo lo demuestras?- le subió las dos mangas.- No tienen la marca tenebrosa, ¡Aun no son Mortifagos! Seria nuestra palabra contra la suya, varios de sus padres son gente influyente. No conseguiríamos nada más que ponerlos sobre alerta.

- La única forma que tenemos de sacar ventaja es controlando la información que les llega. Debemos estar en guardia. Ellos conocen a algunos de nosotros. – Miro a Zabini.- el se ha hecho pasar por Colin. Y el mismo Colin nos dijo que habían intentado hechizarlo con un filtro Amoroso.

- ¡Por eso el maldito de Zabini se acercaba a nosotras!- dijeron las hermanas Patil.

- A partir de ahora no hablaremos nada del grupo fuera de esta sala. En cada reunión al llegar practicaremos primero algunos hechizos y si hay algo que decir se hará al final. De esta forma evitaremos que alguien se cuele y averigüe algo que no debería.

- ¡¿Solo haremos eso! .- Zacharias Smith estaba molesto.- ¡Yo quiero vengar a mis tíos! ¡Esos cabrones los mataron porque no se quisieron unir a ellos!

- ¡Esperaba tardar mas en daros esta información.- Harry agacho la cabeza.- He descubierto algo que nos puede ayudar a destruir a Voldemort.- todos se estremecieron.- y os necesitare mas adelante para que podamos salir del castillo sin que nos pillen.

- ¡Yo quiero pelear, ¡me niego a ser un señuelo nada mas!

- Smith, antes te has estremecido al oír su nombre.- este se sintió avergonzado.- ¿Qué pasaría si lo tuvieras delante? NO le servirías ni de entretenimiento.- se señalo.- Cada vez que me enfrento me cuesta controlarme, ¡Tu quieres pelear contra el si ni siquiera eres capaz de decir su nombre! ¡No pienso arriesgar la vida de nadie!- los miro a todos.- ¡Os aseguro que la ayuda que me podáis prestar será primordial para acabar con esos ¡Hijos de Puta!

Sin excepción del dieron la razón y le aseguraron que harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle.

- ¡Me alegra que digáis eso!- miro de nuevo a Zabini en el suelo.- Ahora deberemos engañar a esta serpiente para que piense que no ha sido descubierto.- Hermione se acerco y saco un bote de su túnica.- le daremos poción multijugos sin terminar y volverá a ser Colin durante un rato, practicaremos algunos hechizos y antes de una hora nos iremos de la sala. Lo único que sacara de aquí es que estamos practicando D.A.O., como hicimos el año pasado.

Un chico se adelanto.

- ¿Pero donde esta mi hermano?- era Denis Creeve.

- ¡Tranquilo tu hermano es nuestra avanzadilla en el campo enemigo!. El es el que se entero de que buscaban información a través de los miembros del grupo.

- ¡Daphne Greengrass, se le insinuó para que le pasara información.- dijo Hermione. Los chicos se reían al igual que las chicas.

- ¡Incluso le propuso acostarse con el si le daba lo que le pedía!- los chicos no se lo creían y las chicas pensaron igual que las dos Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo puede caer alguien tan bajo, ¡aunque sea una serpiente!.- decían algunas.

- En estos momentos, Greengrass, estará entreteniendo a Colin, para que Zabini pueda estar en su lugar en esta reunión.

- ¡Esta disfrutando de lo lindo!.- dijo dean Thomas. Algunas chicas lo miraron serias.

- ¡Nadie deberá decirle nada de lo que hemos hablado, nosotros nos encargaremos de ponerlo al día. ¡Y por favor, que ninguna le eche en cara nada!

- ¡El lo hace contra su voluntad, ¡AUCH, ¡lo siento!- Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novio, consiguiendo que todos se riesen.

- Si todo esta aclarado, démosle la poción y empecemos la función. Cada uno será un numero.- los enumero a todos.- Colin será el 22 y tu Denis el 23.- el chico asintió.- ¡Empecemos!

Zabini despertó, sin saber que es lo que le sucedía, estaba en un sillón sentado y los demás practicaban hechizos a su alrededor.

- Al fin despiertas, ¿Qué te ha pasado?.- dijo el que los recibió en la puerta.- Te has desmayado y llevas un rato dormido, ya pensábamos llevarte a la enfermería.

Zabini pensó que no lo habían descubierto, miro sus manos y no había cambiado. Miro su reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que la poción perdiera su efecto y lo descubriesen. Aunque ninguno se había quitado la mascara y el seguía llevando la suya.

- ¡Será cansancio, ¿Qué me he perdido?

- ¡Poca cosa ¡, la presentación y los primeros hechizos , como eras el único que no dio su numero sabíamos que eras tu 22. ¿De verdad estas bien?.

- ¡Si solo es cansancio, pero iré al a enfermería a que me den algo. ¿No hay problema en que salga?

- ¡Estas raro, ¡sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras, si necesitas ir, ve. ¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

- ¡No es necesario, me encuentro bien. Tomare algo y para la cena estaré perfectamente.

Se levanto y salio de la sala, bajo el tramo de escaleras y antes de emprender camino hacia las mazmorras se aseguro de que no lo seguían.

En cuanto salio de la sala y se cerro la puerta todos dejaron de practicar y se quitaron las mascaras riendo. Se lo había creído todo.

En otro lado del castillo un sonriente Colin Creeve subía hacia el cuarto de los menesteres. Se había perdido la reunión, pero había conseguido estar un buen rato besándose y recorriendo con sus manos toda la anatomía de Daphne Greengrass, la prefecta de Slytherin. No había conseguido todo lo que hubiese querido. Ella le prometió que si seguían con esta colaboración en un futuro sus encuentros serian mas íntimos y agradables para ambos.

La única condición que le puso fue que nadie debería saber nada de sus encuentros.

Colin no era nada tonto y sabia la razón de esta petición. Si se sabia nadie le diría nada y el no podría contarles nada que les sirviera.

Sus amigos eran conscientes de todo lo sucedido y no se lo tendrían en cuenta.

A cada paso recordaba los besos de la chica y lo maravillosos que eran sus pechos. Había metido la mano por debajo del uniforme para tocarlos y esa sensación le encanto. Cuando su otra mano subía por la pierna de ella, lo paro diciéndole que todavía no merecía otro premio y tendría que ganárselo. Debía admitir que para ser una serpiente besaba muy bien. Aunque no lo supiera la Slytherin en cierto punto también empezó a disfrutar del encuentro.

Al entrar los chicos lo rodearon y lo felicitaban, las chicas se mantenían al margen con cara seria.

Tubo que dar todo lujo de detalles de lo que había sucedido. Cuando hablaba sobre Greengrass, se sentía m muy avergonzado al ver las caras de las chicas.

Esa era la forma que tenían de que el chico se controlase y poder dejar la decisión de sus actos en manos de la aprendiza de Mortifago. Por parte de ellos no la obligarían a nada, ella seria la única responsable.

Ellos habían intentado lo mismo con las Hermanas Patil y otras chicas. Y era seguro que no sentirían ningún remordimiento por lo que hiciesen. Aunque no hacia gracia, las chicas tuvieron que admitir que en cierta forma era algo justo. De esta forma quedaría clara la diferencia entre ambos grupos y hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar por su amo.

A Tonks saber las intenciones de los Slytherin tampoco le hizo mucha gracia. Si las chicas eran capaces de llegar a esos extremos por servir a su amo, ¿de que no serian capaces?.

Estaban el despacho de la profesora, Habían llegado hacia una hora justo después de cenar.

- ¡Por toda la magia, ¡no seremos nosotros los que le vamos a quitar la bragas! ¡Entiéndelo!

- ¡No me parece que estemos haciendo juego limpio!

- ¿Y ellos si? Intentan hechizar a la gente por medio de filtros, incluso se han acercado a las chicas con el mismo objetivo.- no se podía clasificar como una pelea pero cada uno defendía su punto de vista.- Hermione. Es ella la que lo ha buscado.- Decía Ron.

- ¡Hermione!.- hablo Tonks.- estoy de acuerdo contigo de que no es un método muy honesto. Pero recuerda que según habéis dicho ellos también han intentado aprovecharse de algunas chicas.- dijo recordando las ultimas palabras de Ron.

- ¡No debemos ser como ellos!

- ¡Y no lo somos!. ¡Pero piensa que si no lo hacen de esta manera seguro que lo harán de otra, ¿Quién te garantiza que de otra manera no lo harán peor. Pueden hacer daño a alguien al ver que no consiguen nada.

Al final tubo que dar su brazo a torcer, seguía con sus reservas pero admitió que de los males ese era el menor. La única que podía salir mal parada era Greengrass, y seria por su propia culpa.

- Hermione eres una bruja con un gran corazón.- dijo Tonks de forma amable.- Intentas tratar a todos como iguales , sin excluir a nadie. Pero es imposible que todo opinemos de igual manera.- se puso seria.- se que no te gustara recordarlo pero. ¿Qué pasaría si no te fuéramos salvado de Malfoy a tiempo?.- la cara se le cambio a la castaña.- ¿estaría el o su madre en la puerta de tu casa pidiéndote perdón?.

Eso basto para terminar de convéncela. Hacían lo que querían, con quien quería y donde querían. Todos los Mortifagos eran así. Si todos los Slytherin querían seguir sus pasos era su decisión y tendrían que acarrear con las consecuencias.

- Lleváis toda la razón. Perdonadme soy una tonta.- Ron se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-¡Si, pero eres nuestra tonta y te queremos!.- ella notó el tonito de burla y recordó que de la misma manera se habían reído a costa de Ron.- ¡AUCH, ¡siempre termino recibiendo!.- se rascaba donde su novia le pellizco.- ¿Por qué tu puedes hacer una broma y yo no?.

- ¡Yo se hacerlas y tu no!.- el sabia que tenia las de perder y prefirió callarse. El resto aguantaba la risa.- ¡LO siguiente es conseguir que se crean todo lo que les diga Colin!.

Siguieron ablando sobre el mismo tema un tiempo mas , pero ya era la hora de acostarse y debían volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Se despidieron de la profesora y se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones. Lamentablemente ese día Harry tenía guardia de prefectos junto con Parkinson de Slytherin. Esa seria una prueba de fuego para comprobar si solo eran espías o algo mas.

Harry encontró a la Prefecta de Slytherin apoyada en una esquina cerca de las mazmorras.

Antes de aparecer se había asegurado de que estuviera sola con el mapa del merodeador.

La había visto en ese mimo lugar y cerca no había nadie mas, salvo el fantasma de Slytherin , El barón Sanguinario. Y vigilándolo a el había alguien mas que el conocía muy bien.

- ¡Parkinson,.- ella se giro y sonrió.

- ¿El señor Potter me honra con su visita?. ¿A que debo este honor?.

- ¡Menos guasa y empecemos la ronda, quiero acostarme.

- ¿Es una proposición?.- dijo con voz insinuante.

- ¿Es una invitación?.- respondió el siguiéndole el juego.

Ella se acerco a su cara. El dio un paso atrás. La chica se detuvo y sonrió.

- Será… lo que tú quieras que sea.

- ¡Interesante!.- le dijo.- ¿Qué pensaría tu señor , si supiera que confraternizas con su enemigo?.

- ¡No se de que me hablas, yo solo quiero lo que me gusta.- lo miro de forma extraña, a Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.- ¡Y siempre consigo lo que deseo!.- empezó a andar hacia el.

- ¡Seamos serios Parkinson!. ¡Se, que tienes algo en mente.- ella se paro pensando que la había descubierto.- pero si crees que dejare a mi novia por ti , para que luego me dejes tirado y poder reíros de mi , ¡vas lista!. Es demasiada mujer para que tú puedas competir con ella.

Le daba igual la misión , le daba igual que la descubrieran. Harry Potter la había despreciado y eso ella no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Por mucho que lo odiase nadie le hacia eso a Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡Escúchame bien, antes de que termine el año estarás en mi cama y me veneraras como la única mujer de tu vida, ¡te lo aseguro!.

- ¡Te propongo un trato!.- ella se sorprendió.- Si eso es verdad, me comprometo a vestirme con la túnica de Slytherin en la cena de graduación. Pero si pierdes.- lo pensó.- seré bueno. Deberás ponerte la insignia de Gryffindor junto a la de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué idiotez de apuesta es esa?.- cada vez estaba mas molesta.- ¡Yo quiero algo mas, ¡Si gano yo ¡, me declararas tu amor incondicional delante de todos en la cena de graduación, ¡Con la túnica de Slytherin, claro!.

- ¿Y si gano yo?.

- ¡Si ganas tu, algo improbable,¡ me acostare contigo!.- el se reía divertido.

- Eres un poco presumida, de esa manera ganarías de todas formas.- ella sonreía.- ha sido divertido bromear contigo. ¡Nunca pensé que un Slytherin tuviera sentido del humor!.

- ¿Te hechas atrás Potter?.

- ¡Los dos sabemos que ninguno cumpliría con la apuesta, ¡seguramente tu usarías algún filtro amoroso, ¡como el que llevas en el perfume!. Para ganar.

- ¡No se de que hablas!. No lluevo nada de eso.

El se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser . Pero me ha parecido extraño que una chica se ponga perfume antes de irse a dormir. Y sobre todo si debe estar un rato con alguien a quien detesta.- ella lo miro.- ¡vamos, admítelo!. ¡Me odias!.No me consideras tu igual y desearías pode desacerté de mi.-¡Lo entiendo, eres una Slytherin. Y además sangre pura. Es tu forma de ser, no me gusta ni la entiendo. Pero cada cual con su vida.

Termino de hablar y se giro para entrar en una de las aulas que habían encontrado abierta. Dentro Peeves había organizado cierto lío para las clases del día siguiente.

Al verlo salio volando y desapareció.

- Creo que mañana no podrán clases aquí.- ambos salieron de la sala.

Parkinson estaba molesta por las palabras de Harry. No se esperaba que le hablase con tanta sinceridad y tranquilidad. Lo que mas le molestaba es que desde ese momento había dejado de preocuparse por su presencia, incluso le daba la espalda con tranquilidad. Ella apretaba la varita en su mano, pero no se atrevía a realizar hechizo alguno.

Sin que ella lo supiese la profesora Tonks los estaba siguiendo debajo de la capa invisible de Harry. Aguantaba la risa como podía y vigilaba a la chica en caso de que quisiera hacer algo.

Media hora después cada alumno terminaba su ronda y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas comunes.

Harry divertido aunque en guardia. Parkinson con más odio si eso era posible hacia Harry Potter.

En cierto momento antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, Tonks le devolvió la capa a el y sin decir nada de encamino hacia su dormitorio. El la vio irse y a continuación subió para acostarse, debía de admitir que fue una ronda entretenida.

Lejos de Hogwarts un Mortifago se acercaba a un viejo sillón y se arrodillaba ante el.

- Mi señor todo esta dispuesto.

- ¿Cuando será el ataque?.

- Cuando digáis.

- ¡Que empiece!.- sonrió con malicia.- tu estarás al mando, céntrate en el objetivo y deja el resto a Snape.- Haciendo una reverencia el Mortifago salio de la habitación para cumplir las ordenes.

Acababa de cerrar, en su mano jugaba con la llave del local. Había menos gente en la calle de lo normal. Se cruzo con algunos que al igual que el cerraban sus negocios y se dirigían a sus casas. Otros no cerrarían ya que el Callejon Diagon nunca descansaba. Estaba deseando llegar y poder cenar. Había sido un día bastante ajetreado. Lo único que quería era sentarse y descansar un rato.

Lamentablemente para el, eso no sucedería, dos figuras le salieron al paso. Reconoció al momento las mascaras de Mortifagos, intento coger su varita pero…

- ¡Avada Kedabra!.- lo ultimo que vio fue el rayo verde de la maldición asesina. Al momento aparecieron mas enmascarados.

- Empezad por esa zona , matad a cualquiera que veáis.- miro a otros diez.- vosotros dirigíos hacia el caldero Chorreante y haced lo mismo. El resto haced lo que queráis. Nosotros iremos a por los Weasley.- miro un gran letrero en el que se veía el apellido de los aludidos. La fachada principal de Sortilegios Weasley.- A la primera señal de peligro invocad la marca y desapareced.

Rodolphus Lestrange era el que dirigía esta incursión en el callejón. Su objetivo capturar a los gemelos Weasley. Había organizado este pequeño ataque con el fin de conseguir el tiempo necesario para capturarlos.

- No te confíes, los conozco y son capaces de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Tranquilízate Severus, ¿crees que dos críos podrán con nosotros?.- reía con suficiencia.

- ¡Procura no tener que decirle eso a nuestro señor!.- se giro y desapareció en las sombras.

Le fastidiaba la forma en que se comportaba el antiguo profesor de Pociones. Había sido el que mato a Dumbledore , ¡es cierto, pero el nunca dejo de serle fiel, aguardo su regreso encerrado en Azkaban. No como otros que cobardemente se escondían o simplemente negaban la evidencia. Se merecía mejor trato que cualquier otro. Pero era ignorado y avergonzado.

Esa era su oportunidad, si los capturaba y averiguaba donde se encontraba la casa de los Weasley ,podría hacer que su señor se sintiera satisfecho y quizás lo recompensara.

Entraron en el local haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Los gritos de la gente huyendo se volvieron más claros, eso significaba que no tardarían mucho en aparecer los Aurors del ministerio. Se molesto, todo estaba desarrollándose mas deprisa de lo esperado, había que apresurarse.

Hizo una señal y un par de jóvenes empezaron a subir la escalera. De pronto ambos cayeron al suelo desmallados. Se pusieron en guardia no habían visto ningún rayo ni oído hechizo alguno, ¿Qué había sucedido?.

Dos nuevos mortifagos empezaron a subir las escaleras, de seguro que los Weasley estarían ya despiertos, los gritos en el exterior despertarían a cualquiera. Se fijaron que en todos los peldaños había unos sobrecitos, seguramente eso fue lo que acabo con los dos que subieron.

Esquivándolos entraron en el piso superior, nada mas subir fueron recibidos con una serie de hechizos.

- ¡Expelliarmus!.

- ¡Diffindo!.

- Desmaillus!.

Los gemelos los estaban esperando, estaban escondidos detrás de un par de muebles que les servían de parapeto, habían acabado fácilmente con uno de sus subordinados. Por el contrario ellos estaban al descubierto, no había alrededor nada para resguardarse, lo único que podían hacer era retrocedes hacia la escalera.

Parece que los Weasley estaban preparados en caso de que los atacaban.

Vio una puerta y le hizo señales a uno de sus acompañantes de que entrase.

El Mortifago voló la puerta, al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Desmaillus!.- gritaron a la vez dos voces femeninas.

El Doble hechizo no le dejo tiempo para reaccionar. Lestrange se dio cuenta de que los gemelos no estaban solos, en aquella habitación había alguien más con quien no habían contado.

Esto y el hecho de que los Weasley habían colocado una serie de defensas, le hizo caer en la cuenta de que Snape había tenido razón. Subestimo a los Chicos y ahora tenia que retirarse. No había conseguido su objetivo y además, sufrido una vergonzosa derrota.

- ¡VAYÁMONOS!.- grito con rabia.

Los tres Mortifagos que quedaban no se pensaron bajaron la escalera rápidamente . Uno piso los misteriosos sobres y cayo desmayado.

Lestrange y los otros dos salieron a la calle .

LA batalla estaba en su momento álgido, habían empezado a parecer los Aurors del ministerio y los Mortifagos se veían obligados a desaparecer.

La marca tenebrosa brillaba en el cielo, era la señal para retirarse.

Hacia el se dirigían un grupo de cuatro Aurors, al verlos la rabia que sentía estallo. Ellos pagarían por la humillación que sentía.

- ¡Avada Kedabra!.- el rayo fue directo hacia uno de los Aurors. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y cayó sin vida al suelo.

El resto detuvo su carrera y empezaron a lanzar maleficios y maldiciones a los Mortifagos.

Los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar también maldiciones y a defenderse.

A uno se le ocurrió la idea de refugiarse en el local de Sortilegios Weasley, Lestrange lo miro pensando en entrar para desaparecerse. De pronto este salio volando hacia atrás, golpeado en el pecho por un hechizo.

Los Weasley habían bajado y controlaban la tienda. O desaparecía de allí o lo capturarían.

Corrió hacia un lateral de la calle y al resguardo desapareció, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros en otros puntos de la calle.

Los más rezagados pronto lamentaron no haberlos seguido. Los Aurors mas poderosos habían empezado a lanzar a todas partes hechizos que evitaban la desaparición. Muchos se habían encontrado atrapados con solo dos opciones o rendirse o caer luchando.

La pelea duro poco tiempo después de eso. Entre los Aurors y los magos que todavía podían pelar, redujeron rápidamente a los Mortifagos restantes.

Los gemelos salieron de la tienda a medio vestir , empuñando sus varitas. Detrás de ellos estaban

Sus novias vestidas únicamente con sus túnicas, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, y al igual que ellos empuñando sus varitas.

Un Auror se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Están todos bien?.

- ¡Si no pudieron hacernos nada!.- dijo Fred serio.

- Dentro tenemos algo de basura, Si fueran tan amables de llevársela se lo agradeceríamos.- añadió su gemelo.

El Auror estaba impresionado. Hizo una señal y algunos de sus compañeros entraron en el edificio.

No se lo podían creer cuando vieron en los suelos atados e inconscientes a 5 Mortifagos.

- ¿Lo hicieron ustedes?.

- No todo, son tan imbeciles que algunos cayeron al pisar nuestros sobres del sueño.

- ¡Son un nuevo producto!. Si lo pisas garantizamos que dormirás al menos 3 horas sin que nada te despierte.- mas preocupado por las chicas que por lo que decía.

- Aun no lo estamos comercializando, queríamos probarlos antes de …!.- estaba igual que su hermano.

Los dos se callaron no era el momento de hablar de sus productos, y menos con la casa llena de Mortifagos y Aurors, y con las chicas aterradas.

Lo que empezó con una noche romántica con sus parejas resulto una batalla para defender sus vidas.

Tuvieron suerte de no estar dormidos cuando oyeron los primeros gritos y la alarma mágica de la puerta les aviso.

Lo malo fue que los pillaron en la cama con las chicas y tuvieron que vestirse y organizarse rápidamente.

No querían ni imaginar lo que podía haber pasado con ellas si los hubiesen cogido.

- ¡Siento decirles esto ¡, pero este ha sido el único lugar donde han entrado tantos, creo que les buscaban.- las chicas se asustaron y ellos se volvieron a pones serios.- yo que ustedes buscaría otro sitio donde pasar la noche, mañana ya vería que hacer.

Eso no gusto a ninguno. Los dos se miraron , sabían donde ir para estar seguros y las chicas los acompañarían. Lo malo era que eso significaba que tendrían más problemas de los deseados al dar explicaciones, pero en ese momento era lo mejor y más prudente.

Los Aurors sacaron a los Mortifagos atados e inconscientes de la casa.

Un Auror joven se acerco a los dos con varios Huevos del sueño en la mano.

- Se que no es el momento pero, ¿a cuanto son?.

- ¡Regalo de la casa!.- dijeron a la vez. No querían nada más que salir de allí y poner a las chicas a salvo.

- ¡Estupendo, de seguro que pronto les compraremos mas. Si pueden hacer que estos cabrones caigan son algo realmente efectivo.- dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

Cuando los Aurors salieron ellos e acercaron a sus novias.

- ¡Venían por vosotros, ¿Qué haréis?.- dijo Katie Bell.

- ¿George!.- dijo preocupada Alicia.

- Tranquilas nos vamos a la casa de nuestros padres. En este momento no hay lugar mas seguro.

Las chicas se miraron.

- Nosotras nos iremos a casa…

- ¡No, Es mejor que vengáis con nosotros, si os vieron correréis peligro.

- Mandad una carta a vuestros padres . Decidles donde vais a estar y que es mejor que esta noche salgan de casa.

- ¡No creo que pase nada pero es mejor que se pongan a salvo.

Las chicas se pusieron mucho más nerviosas al mentar a sus familias . Rápidamente cogieron pergamino y les escribieron contándoselo todo, bueno… casi todo, diciendo que no se fiasen de nadie y dejaran la casa por unos días. Dos lechuzas salieron de Sortilegios weasley camino de destinos diferentes.

Poco después los cuatro desaparecían de la casa y aparecían en el jardín de la madriguera.

Molly Weasley se asusto un poco cuando oyó como pegaban en la puerta de su casa. ¡Quien podía ser a esa hora?.

- ¡Arthur, ¡Arthur, ¡Despierta, están pegando en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ¿, ¿estas soñando, ¡mira la hora que es seguro que lo has imaginado!.- esta vez el también oyó como pegaban en la puerta.

Se levanto y cogió su varita, Molly hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Espera aquí, si pasa algo desaparece.

- ¡Yo voy contigo!.- El la miro , sabia que no podía discutir con ella.

Con mucho cuidado bajaron la escalera. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta podían oír con mayor claridad los golpes en ella. ¡Si alguien pega de esa forma no quiere ocultar su presencia, pensó. El resto del camino lo hizo mucho más rápido.

- ¿Quién es?.

-¡Papa, ¡somos nosotros, ¡Fred y George!.

- ¡Venimos con Katie y Alicia!.

Molly se adelanto para abrir pero su marido la paro.

- ¡Decidme algo que solo ellos supieran!.

- Estuvimos en la boda de…¡Ya sabéis quien, y el lazo lo cogió Ron.

- Todavía le tiene miedo a las arañas desde que transformemos su osito en una, ¡¿Qué, ¡éramos unos críos!.

- ¡Y lo seguís siendo!.- añadió Katie.

Los señores Weasley se miraron , no había duda de que eran sus hijos.

Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron sorprendidos ante la imagen.

Los gemelos los miraban agarrados a sus novias. En sus caras se podía ver el miedo reflejado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¡Han atacado el callejo Diagon de nuevo!.

- Pero esta vez venia a por nosotros!. Es mejor avisar a la orden.

Las dos chicas no entendían nada. La señora Weasley se acerco a sus hijos y después a las chicas para comprobar como estaban.

- Contadnos que ha pasado.- decían mientras entraban en la cocina.

- Han entrado en la tienda varios Mortifagos mientras el resto mataban a todo el que veía.- empezó George. Las chicas se sentaron.

- Por suerte el hechizo de alarma que le pusimos a las puertas y ventanas funciono y no pudieron sorprendernos. Acabemos con algunos y el resto huyeron.

- Los Aurors nos dijeron que casi seguro venían por nosotros y decidimos venir aquí.- miro a su novia.- Como las vieron pensamos que seria mejor que nos acompañasen, ¡Sus familias ya están avisadas!.

- ¿Qué hacían las chicas con ustedes tan tarde?.- Pregunto la señora Weasley.

Los gemelos se pusieron muy nerviosos no sabían como decirle a su madre de que estaba en la cama con ellas cuando los atacaron.

- ¡Pues…

Molly no era tonta. Se había dado cuenta que sus hijos solo tenían puesto el pantalón debajo de su túnica. Y las chicas apenas llevaban solo esta puesta.

- ¡Déjalo, no quiero saber lo que hacéis con vuestras futuras esposas.

Eso no era un comentario . Tratándose de su madre eso significaba que los preparativos de la boda ya estaban en marcha.

Los dos se miraron asustados, la maldición del lazo de la boda de Bill los había alcanzado. ¡Ellos serian los siguientes!.

Las chicas no entendían muy bien que es lo que sucedía. ¿A quien tenían que avisar?.¿Por que los dos estaban tan nerviosos.

- ¡Perdone señora Weasley, pero ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¡Tranquila querida, todo va bien.- miro a su marido.- ¿si se van a casar no creo que halla problema en que sepan la existencia de la orden.- Arthur asintió.

Entro de nuevo en el salón y se acerco a la chimenea, cogió un poco de polvos Flu Debía localizar a alguien de la orden.

Las chicas habían oído lo que dijo la madre de sus novios.

- ¿Qué es eso de casarse?.- Los gemelos se apresuraron a colocarse junto a sus novias e intentar callarlas.

- ¡Claro cariño, esa es la sorpresa que os teníamos!.- dijo colocándose a su lado.

- ¡Si, ¡queríamos pediros que os casarais con nosotros!.- hizo lo mismo que su hermano. Sonreían los dos nerviosos.

- ¿Estas loco?. ¡Yo no quiero casarme tan pronto!.- Alicia asintió , dándole la razón a su amiga.-¡Mas adelante…!.

La mirada que vieron en la cara de la señora Weasley hizo que se les congelara la sangre. Nunca habían sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando los chicos las llevaron a la habitación y les dijeron que atacaran a cualquiera que entrase allí.

Fred se acerco a su novia y en voz baja le dijo.

- ¡Katie, di que si , o conocerás algo peor que el Innombrable!.

- ¡Si, desde que se ha dado cuenta de lo hacíamos esta noche, para mi madre estamos casados. Créenos cuando te decimos que no hace falta ni siquiera firmar o que lo atestigüe el representante del ministerio. Desde este momento soy nuestras esposas. Soy unas Weasley.

- ¡Y os aseguramos que no queréis saber todo lo que eso significa!.

Las chicas no salían de su asombro pero ver acercarse a la madre de sus novios las había dejado congeladas. En su interior sabían que lo que les haban dicho sus novios era una verdad sin discusión. Sin saber muy bien por que ambas se giraron y se cogieron del cuello del sus novios.

- ¡SI ACEPTO!.- Dijeron a la vez, al tiempo que los besaban.

La señora Weasley se paro de golpe y sonrió ante la escena.

- ¡Me alegro por vosotros, ¡al fin! alguien que os controle y os haga sentar la cabeza. ¡También me alegro por vosotras, .- miro de nuevo a sus hijos de forma seria.- estos son un poco cabezas huecas pero os garantizo que os querrán toda su vida.

Los cuatro la miraron, ellas sonreían nerviosas, los gemelos asentían sin parar..

Las dos chicas empezaron a comprender por que se ponían tan nerviosos cada vez que debían ir a la Madriguera con ellas.

- ¡Bueno, ¿pues todo solucionado!. En cuanto podamos hablaremos con vuestros padres y celebraremos la boda. Creo que es un buen momento para que les expliquéis algunas cosas a las dos, yo voy a hacer te.

Las chicas no salían de su asombro, habían decidido sus vidas en cuestión de minutos, y sin contar con su opinión. Ninguna pensaba que les pasaría todo eso cuando llegaron a la casa de sus novios por la chimenea hace apenas dos horas.

Fred y George les explicaron lo que hacia su padre, les hablaron de la orden del Fénix y de lo que hacia.

Además empezaron a planificar con ellas lo que seria su vida desde ese momento.

Ninguna de las dos salía de su asombro cuando los dos hablaban de una forma que nunca habían conocido. No parecían los mismos que en la boda de su hermano le suplicaban que les quitase el lazo del brazo. Ellos eran conscientes de que la boda era un hecho sin discusión, se atreverían a asegurar que parecían hasta contentos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si alguien podía hacer que los dos gamberros de sus novios hablasen y pensasen de esa manera , esa persona era digna de admiración y respeto.

Pero sobre todo que tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea. Antes de terminar el año serian las señoras de Fred y George Weasley. Aunque algo precipitado y forzado la idea no las desagradaba del todo.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Arthur Weasley entro de nuevo en la sala. Había oído parte de la conversación.

- LA orden esta avisada. Lupin y Ojo loco vienen de camino.- No había terminado de hablar cuando unas llamas verdes anunciaban que alguien había entrado por loa chimenea.

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar a la casa, al momento otra llamarada salía de la chimenea. Ojo Loco miro al licántropo y asintió en forma de saludo, ambos vieron a Arthur Weasley en la entrada de la cocina y se acercaron a el.

- ¡Remus, ¡Moody!. ¡Han atacado…!.

- Lo sabemos, vengo de allí, ¡Ha sido horrible!.Al menos hay 23 muertos y se sabe cuantos heridos. Han podido capturar a varios Mortifagos, pero la mayoría logro escapar.- dijo Ojo Loco.

- ¡Venían por los chicos!.- señalo a la cocina.

Los dos miraron y vieron a los gemelos Weasley cogidos a sus novias, con Molly mirándolos sonriendo.

- ¿Están bien?.- Miro extrañado a la señora Weasley.- ¿Qué le pasa a Molly?.

- ¿Cómo que se han traído a sus novias?.

Arthur sonrió.

- Parece que estaban con ellas y por eso estaban despiertos. ¡Ya me entendéis!.- ellos asintieron divertidos.- el problema es que Molly al enterarse que estaban acostados con ellas, ya esta organizando la doble boda.- miro a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud?.- dijo Moody.- ¿todos quieren casarse ahora?. Apenas hemos terminado con la boda de Potter y ahora vamos a organizar la de estos dos.

Lupin lo miro divertido.

- ¡Vamos yo los entiendo. Fíjate en ellos.- los señalo.- Han estado ya en varias luchas muy difíciles sin saber si sobrevivirían. Es normal que quieran vivir mas deprisa por lo que pudiera pasar.- sonrió.- lo que no se esperaban era que su madre contribuiría a acelerarla un poco mas.

- ¡No me has entendido!. ¡Molly es la que esta organizando las bodas!.- los dos se sorprendieron no entendían que pasaba.- Por lo que he podido oír, ninguno quiere casarse aun, ni siquiera las chicas.- lupin sonreía mas divertido aun.

- Mala jugada entonces al traer a las chicas. Ya no tienen escapatoria.

Entraron en la cocina y todos los miraron.

- ¡Hola chicos!.- dijo Lupin. Ojo Loco miraba a todos con su ojo mágico.- ¿estáis todos bien?.

- ¡Si, por fortuna no paso nada.

- Contádnoslo todo.

Los gemelos volvieron a relatar lo dicho a sus padres y añadieron algún que otro detalle al estar algo mas calmados. Las chicas miraban a sus "futuros maridos", y a los magos que tenían delante. Conocían al profesor Lupin y a Ojo Loco Moody, ambos habían sido sus profesores en Hogwarts.

¿Qué relación podían tener esos magos con la orden que se oponía al señor Oscuro y sus Mortifagos?.

- Y después de eso decidimos que seria mejor venir a casa.

- Como a las chicas las vieron pensemos que podían estar en peligro, ya no por estar en la casa sino por ser nuestras ,novi…, prometidas. No quisimos arriesgarnos y las trajimos.

- ¡Pero avisamos a sus familias!.- añadió George rápidamente.

- Hicieron lo correcto. .- miro a las chicas.- Por esa parte estas todo claro. Pero creo que estas señoritas deben tener una gran cantidad de preguntas.- ellas asintieron.- si la que puedo contestar lo haré.

- ¿Qué relación tiene con la orden del Fénix?.- pregunto Katie.

- ¡Fred y George nos han hablado de ella y de lo que hace!.- añadió Alicia.

- Si pero no lo entendemos del todo.

Lupin las miro sonriendo.

- ¡Es simple!. La orden del Fénix la fundo Albus Dumbledore la primera vez que el señor Tenebroso se alzo. Sus objetivos son simples, hacer todo lo posible por acabar con el mal que ataca la sociedad, ya sea Mágica o Muggles. E intentar por todos los medios salvar todas las vidas posibles.- las chicas lo miraban.- Casi todos los Weasley son miembros, y vuestros novios también.- los miraron, ellos sonreían y asentían.

- ¡Esas eran vuestras reuniones familiares urgentes!.- decía algo molesta Katie.

- ¡Nena, ¡piensa que en cierta forma era verdad, casi toda nuestra familia estaba presente.

- No los culpéis. La única forma de sobrevivir de nuestra sociedad es que nadie sepa quienes son sus miembros. De lo contrario seguramente nos atacarían y destruirían, como les paso a ellos esta noche.

Las chicas miraron a sus novios.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que alguien sabe que sois miembros!.- dijo algo mas asustada Alicia.

El que respondió fue Arthur Weasley.

- Hemos sufrido una traición, revelo el nombre de la mayoría de los integrantes y sus domicilios. Además asesino a uno de los nuestros.- las chicas le preguntaban con la mirada.- ¡Albus Dumbledore, el traidor es Severus Snape.

Ya sabían de la traición del antiguo profesor de pociones, pero que este estuviera detrás de todos los Weasley era algo que los sorprendía.

- Todos hemos sido obligados a cambiar de domicilio, afortunadamente no han matado a nadie mas. Hasta esta noche la única persona que había tenido que enfrentarse a ellos fue Tonks.

- Pero ¿Por qué querían cogerlos vivos?. Por lo que ha dicho solo quieren marlos.

Habían llegado a un punto ciertamente importante.

- Katie, conoces a mi hermano Ron.- la chica asintió.- ¿sabes quien es su mejor amigo?.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- dijeron las dos chicas.

- ¡Exacto, Harry es uno mas de esta familia.- dijo Fred..

- Además Harry pasa siempre un tiempo con nosotros en la casa. Si supieran donde esta la casa, seguramente esperarían a que el viniese para cogerlo o matarlo.

- El propio Dumbledore hechizó la Madriguera con un hechizo Fidelio tal que solo los miembros de la familia Weasley pudieran llegar a ella. O aquellos que supieran de su existencia y ubicación.

- ¡Pero el profesor Snape lo sabe!.- dijo Katie Asustada.

- ¡Lo sabia, volvimos a colocar el hechizo,. El no sabe donde se encuentra la Madriguera ahora. No te lo puedo explicar pero el hechizo que puso Dumbledore sobre la casa puede ser modificado para este fin.- le respondió el señor Weasley.

Las chicas estaban asimilando como podían toda la información. En una noche sus vidas habían cambiado completamente.

Lupin las miro adivinando lo que pensaban.

- Entiendo que es demasiado para una noche. Será mejor que descanséis y después con más calma seguiremos.- se puso en pie.

- Pero ¿aun queda mas por saber?- preguntaron ambas.

Lupin las miro, las caras de las dos chicas reflejaban todo su asombro.

- Me temo que si. El resto os lo diré mañana. Aunque.- se puso a pensar.- Otras cosas no las sabréis hasta después de la boda. ¡Por cierto, quiero ser el primero en felicitaros.- miro a los chicos.- nunca pensé que estos dos gamberros se casasen.- las miro a ellas.- y menos con dos preciosidades como vosotras.- ellas se pusieron coloradas y sonreían.

- ¡Las chicas dormirán en la habitación e Ginny, poned la cama de Hermione y listo. ¡Vosotros a vuestro cuarto, ¡y si se os ocurre acercaros a su habitación os garantizo que el día de la boda os tendrán que sujetar ellas para que no os caigáis!

- ¡Pero mama!.

- ¡ ¿Queda claro!.- la mirada y la voz de su madre, no dejaban opción a discutir.

Los chicos asentían al tiempo que tiraban de sus novias hacia el piso superior. Por nada del mundo harían algo que molestase esa noche a su madre.

Diez minutos después las chicas se acostaban en la habitación de Ginny y los gemelos subían a su cuarto a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Fred!

- Dime.

- ¡Nos ha dado de lleno la maldición del lazo!.- decía algo abatido.

- ¡Es cierto, pero a mi me queda un consuelo.- su hermano lo miro extrañado.- ¡El siguiente es Ron!- dijo riendo.

Ambos hermanos entraron riéndose en su cuarto. Ya estaban preparando las jugarretas que le gastarían a su hermano. Disfrutaban pensado en la cara que pondría este cuando se enterase de todo.

En la parte de abajo la improvisada reunión continuaba.

- ¡Era de esperar que tarde o temprano los atacasen! Ellos y Bill son los más expuestos de todos.

- Mientras este en Gringotts estará seguro.- decía Ojo Loco.

- ¡En el momento en que el o Fleur salgan a la calle serán un blanco fácil! Hay que avisarlos.

- ¡Tranquila Molly, les enviaremos una lechuza ahora mismo.

En ese momento pegaron a la puerta. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡Mama soy yo Bill, Fleur esta conmigo, ¡Abre!.

- ¿Cree que tus Hergmanos estagan bien?. – preguntaba su esposa Fleur.

- Son ellos.- dijo Ojo Loco.

Molly abrió la puerta y los abrazo.

- A todos los empleados de Gringotts se nos ha enviado una lechuza, advirtiéndonos del ataque.

¿Cómo están los gemelos?

- ¡Bien, acaban de subir a dormir con sus prometidas.- dijo divertido Lupin.- Molly lo miro seria.

- ¿Qué?. Perdona pero no lo he oído bien. ¡Has dicho Prometidas?.

- ¡Si, Cuando el ataque estaban con sus novias. ¡"Iban a declararse cuando sucedió todo"!- dijo el señor Weasley a su hijo, mirándolo como queriéndole dar a entender todo.

- ¡Vamos Arthur, sabes de sobra que eso no es así. Pero a partir de esta noche esos dos gamberros están prometidos. Estoy deseando verlos casados, a ver si ellas consiguen que sienten la cabeza y dejen de hacer tonterías.- dijo su esposa.

Bill y Fleur miran a los demás sin acabar de entenderlos. Al final les relataron todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y como los Gemelos Weasley había acabados prometidos.

LA parte referente al ataque no les gusto nada , pero el pensar en la cara de los dos ante su madre hacia que no pudiesen contener la risa.

- ¡Me hubiese guaseado ver la cara de eso dos granujas cuando le dijiste eso mama!.

- ¡Bill, no te metas con tu hermanos.- lo pensó un momento.- aunque te aseguro que nunca habían tenido tanto miedo. ¡JA, JA, JA!- madre e hijo reían sin parar, los demás apenas se controlaban.

- El progblema es que ahoga todos los Weasley somos blanco paga ellos.- dijo seria Fleur. Todos se pusieron igual de serios.

- Me temo que tienes razón.- le respondió Lupin.- Os íbamos a mandar una lechuza para decíroslo.- señalo un trozo de pergaminos y tinta que había sobre la mesa.

- ¡Si alguien toca a mi mujer…!.- Bill se estaba alterando.

- ¡Tranquilo quegido!.- dijo Fleur acariciándole la cicatriz. Eso conseguía calmarlo.- no nos pasara nada.- el la beso, pero ella seguía triste.- Estoy deseando que todo esto tegmine. Tengo miedo pog nosotros. No quiego que mi hijo crezca en un mundo así.- dijo al tiempo que se acariciaba la barriga.- Bill la miro sorprendido.

La señora Weasley se tapaba la boca con emoción.

- ¡¿Qué, ¿estas…, ¿Vamos…?.- Fleur asentía ante cada pregunta.- ¡¡SIII!- la voz sonó mas grave de lo habitual, dejando escapar parte de la nueva personalidad de Bill, fruto del mordisco del lobo. Miro a su mujer y la abrazo.

- ¡Me vas a hacer daño, Bill!

- ¡Perdona, ¡Perdona, ¡me deje llevar, ¿estas segura?.- ella asintió.- ¿Desde cuando?

- Estoy de mes y medio. Nacega paga…

- ¡Las mismas fechas que el hijo de Harry y Tonks!.- añadió la futura abuela.- ¡VOY A SER ABUELA!- Dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo y nuera.

Ojo Loco miro a Lupin.

- Menos mal que se me ocurrió poner ese hechizo silenciador por lo gemelos.- señalo hacia las escaleras.- Al final Molly ha levantado mas ruido que ellos.

Todos felicitan a la pareja. Bill estaba mas nervioso que antes y no sabia que hacer. La señora Weasley hablaba con Fleur mientras Arthur calmaba a su hijo ayudado por los demás.

- No se que piensan estos jóvenes. Primero Potter y ahora los gemelos y estos dos. Solo falta que Ron…- La mirada de Molly basto para que el viejo Auror se callara y no terminase la frase.

- ¡Qué ni se te pase por la cabeza!.- le dijo rápidamente.

- Ahora es cuando mas ganas tengo de que todo esto termine.- dijo Bill mirando a su mujer.- No quiero que os pase nada, si es preciso nos esconderemos.

- Bill Pego…

- ¡No Fleur!.- miro a su madre.- mama ¿os importa que nos vengamos a vivir aquí?.

- ¡No, claro que no!.

- ¡Será algo temporal, tenemos algún dinero.- miro a su esposa y esta asintió.- habíamos pensado en construir una casa cerca de la madriguera y vivir allí. Tendremos que adelantar los planes pero…

- Tranquilos os ayudaremos.- dijo su padre.

Esa noche también Bill y Fleur durmieron en la madriguera.

La reunión duro poco más. A partir de ese momento, ningún Weasley iría solo por la calle.

En cierta forma toda la familia se reuniría cerca de un mismo lugar, la Madriguera.

Por la mañana la señora Weasley se encargaría de enviar a sus hijos una lechuza para decirles que pronto irían a Hogwarts, debían saber algunas noticias.

Esa noche una lechuza salio de la Madriguera hacia Bulgaria, La orden de visitar la casa era irrechazable, Charlie sabría todo antes que el resto.

Rodolphus Lestrange había sido llamado a presencia de su amo.

Nada mas llegar se fue a su habitación a buscar a su esposa, para variar ella no se encontraba allí. Poco después le avisaron que su señor ordenaba que se presentara.

Sabia que seria castigado, no había conseguido su objetivo y para colmo dos entupidos muchachos se habían burlado de el. Era la primera vez que temía por su vida. Demasiados fallos y este había sido el colmo. Sabia que huir seria inútil tarde o temprano lo encontrarían, eso era algo que sabia muy bien, el fue quien encontró a Igor Karkarov y lo ejecuto con la maldición asesina. Disfruto del miedo en sus ojos y no quería que nadie hiciese lo mismo con el.

Delante de la negra puerta levanto la mano. No se atrevía a tocar, en su mente multitud de ideas giraban en busca de una salida para esta situación. Debía conseguir que su amo le diese otra oportunidad.

Salir de la sala con algún que otro Crutiacius, le parecía una forma estupenda de terminar la noche, al menos con vida.

Pego en la puerta al momento estas se abrieron.

La sala estaba mucho mas iluminada de lo normal. El sillón de su señor no se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, estaba en el centro de la sala como flotando en el aire, dándole el aspecto de un trono.

- ¡Acércate Rodolphus!- era la voz de su señor.

Casi sin poder avanzo hacia el. Se fijo en que a su alrededor había gran cantidad de Mortifagos con su mascara y capa. El por el contrario solo tenia puesta la capa.

A medida que avanzaba intentaba reconocer alguno de sus camaradas, algo casi imposible.

- ¡Bien Rodolphus, ¡esperamos tu informe sobre el ataque!.

- ¡Mi señor yo…!.

- ¡Espera, ¡espera, antes que me traigan a los Weasley.- la ironía de su amo lo preocupo más.

- ¡Lo lamento amo, pero esos malditos…- el lo callo con la mano.- ¡pero amo!

- ¡CRUCIO!.

- ¡¡AHHHH!- el rayo le dio de lleno.

- ¡Nunca me interrumpas, ¡Si digo que te calles tu lo haces y punto!- decía sin retirar la maldición.

- ¡PERDÓN AMO, ¡NO LO HARÉ DE NUEVO, ¡POR FAVOR!- decía a gritos soportando la maldición.

- ¡Es increíble que puedas hablar aun!.- quito la maldición.- paceré que de tanto recibirla , estas aprendiendo a soportarla.- lo miro en el suelo.- ¡Continuemos, ¿Dónde están los Weasley?.¡No quiero excusas!

- ¡No los tengo amo!.

- ¡Lo se, ya me han informado de eso. Incluso Snape me dijo que te advirtió sobre la habilidad de esos chicos para burlarse de todos, algo que ignoraste.- hizo una pausa.- Pero quería oír que es lo que dirías tu.

- ¡Piedad mi señor, ¡No te volveré a defraudar, ¡lo juro! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Voldemort lo pensó durante un buen rato.

- ¡Esta bien, te daré una orden que seguro cumplirás. ¡BELLA!.- un enmascarado se adelanto del grupo quitándose la mascara.

- ¡Si mi amo!.- dijo al quitarse la mascara.

- ¡Despídete de tu marido!

- ¡PIEDAD SEÑOR, ¡YO…!.

- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!.- grito, lanzándole la maldición asesina.

Rodolphus Lestrange, un orgulloso sangre limpia, yacía en el suelo de la habitación. Con cara de terror al recibir la maldición que termino con su vida. Los demás lo miraban con temor ya que sabían que todo había sido una forma de dar ejemplo de su amo. Aquel que lo defraudara correría la misma suerte.

Bellatrix Lestrange miraba el cuerpo de quien había sido su marido con una malévola sonrisa en la cara. No le importo el destino de el. Nunca le importo lo mas mínimo.

Ahora era libre, ahora podría hacer y estar libremente con quien quisiera. Eso no era algo nuevo para ella, siempre lo hizo. Pero deseaba en lo más profundo, estar con alguien. Quería que todos supiesen quien era y que la tratasen como tal. Quería ser la señora de todos. La muerte de su marido facilitaba mucho el camino para ello.

- ¡Ves, ¡al final pudiste cumplir mi orden, ¡te dije que murieras por mi y así ha sido! ¡Retirad eso de mi vista!.- rápidamente tres enmascarado cogieron el cuerpo del Mortifago y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Ni que decir que toso estaban aterrados. ¿Que haría su señor a partir de ese momento? Si había matado a uno de sus más fieles seguidores, ¿que haría con cualquiera de ellos si fallaba?

El pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Todos tendréis claro ya lo que os espera si me falláis?. ¡No consentiré ni un solo fallo más!

A partir de ahora es el éxito o la muerte. Si os cogen los Aurors vivos, tened por seguro que os sacare de Azkaban solo para mataros.- lo pensó un segundo.- Eso me recuerda que tenemos que liberar a los que están capturados en Azkaban. Gracias a Rodolphus, hemos perdido mucha gente y necesito a gente de confianza.. ¡Preparadlo todo!. ¡Esta noche liberareis a los presos de Azkaban!- Los Mortifagos empezaron a salir de la habitación.- ¡Narcisa, espera!- uno de los encapuchados se paro.- quiero hablar contigo, en privado.- sonrió de forma desagradable.

Bella sabía lo que quería su señor. ¡Eso era algo que le correspondía a ella, ¡ninguna otra estaría con el!

- ¡Pero mi señor!.- dijo suplicante.

- ¡Ve a llorar a tu marido, ¡Pronto te llamare!.- Era una orden contundente.- ¿o prefieres reunirte con el?.

- No mi señor.

Hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación. Al cruzarse con su hermana Narcisa , esta se fijo en la cara de odio que reflejaba su cara. Narcisa no entendía bien el por que.

Cuando Bella salio de la habitación, con un movimiento de varita este cerró la puerta.

- ¡He decidido cumplir tu ruego como has notado!. ¡Sacare a tu marido y al entupido de tu hijo de donde ellos solitos se metieron!

- ¡Gracias mi señor, se lo agradezco.

- ¡Noo, ¡Al contrario!. Me lo vas a agradecer ahora.- ella no entendía lo que le quiso decir. Cuando el hizo aparecer una cama, lo entendió todo.

- ¡Pero mi señor yo…!.

- ¿Algún problema, ¿te has arrepentido, ¿quieres que los deje allí?.

- ¡No es eso, solo que yo estoy casada y usted …, ¡siempre ha preferido la compañía de mi hermana!.

- ¡Tranquila, ¡a fin de cuentas quedara en familia!.- dijo quitándole importancia al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¡No se si estaré a la altura de lo que usted desea, ¡seguro que lo decepcionare!.- el miedo crecía en ella. Mas de una vez había oído los gritos de su prima cuando el la llamaba a su lado. Ella fue una de las que la curo la primera vez que se acostó con ella.

- Estoy seguro que no!.- la cogió por el pelo y de un tirón le doblo la cabeza hacia atrás. Después la beso con fiereza, al tiempo que le mordía los labios.

Bella esperaba detrás de la puerta a que su hermana saliese de la habitación. En su retorcida mente sentía envidia por lo que le sucedería a ella, quería ser ella la que complaciera a su señor, quería disfrutar con todo lo que le haría.

Empezaron a oírse los gritos de dolor de Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¡AHHHH, ¡NO POR FAVOR, ¡ESO NO, ¡PIEDAD SE LO SUPLICO, ¡NOOO!.

Los gritos se oyeron por todas partes, algunos se extrañaron al no reconocer la voz. Pensaron que alguna desgraciada estaba siendo torturada. En cierta forma estaban cerca de la verdad.

Ni con el peor de los crutiacius conseguirían que Narcisa Malfoy se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía.

Su señor la había arrojado contra la cama, con un golpe de varita su ropa desapareció dejándola completamente desnuda después de eso no quería recordar nada. Su marido nunca demostró quererla pero al menos en la intimidad la había tratado con cierto respeto. La había usado para satisfacerse y conseguir un hijo nada más, pero al menos no le hizo nada parecido a aquello.

Apenas podía caminar cuando salio por la puerta, cerró y se apoyó en ella, allí estaba su hermana Bella, la miro pidiéndole ayuda. Lo que su hermana dijo la convenció de que esta había perdido el juicio.

- ¡No sabes como te envidio, ¡hubiera dado lo que fuese por estar ahora en tu lugar.

- A nadie le deseo lo que me ha hecho.

- Deséamelo a mi, por que yo deseo y lo pido.

No se molesto en pedirle ayuda se arrastro como pudo hasta su habitación. Lo único que pensaba era que al menos tendría de nuevo a su hijo. Eso y la esperanza de que nunca más la llamara a ese cuarto era lo único que había en su cabeza.

Al llegar se tiro en la cama, todo su cuerpo estaba roto. Había recibido golpes y maldiciones por igual. Una verdadera sesión de tortura para satisfacer a un hombre.

Sin fuerzas se desmayo.

Por una vez llegaron a tiempo al desayuno todos reunidos en la mesa disfrutaban de uno de los espectaculares desayunos .

De pronto el correo hizo su aparición, una multitud de lechuzas entraban por las ventanas y buscaban a los destinatarios de sus mensajes.

La lechuza del profeta se poso junto a Hermione, esta cogió el periódico y puso el dinero en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que traía la lechuza.

Delante de Ginny se poso una lechuza que no conocía, esta le tendió la pata de la que venia atada una carta. Su hermano se fijo.

- ¿De quien es Ginny?.- la pelirroja abrió la carta y reconoció la letra de su madre.

- Es de mama .- leyó la carta.- dice que pronto vendrá al castillo a hablar con nosotros.- se extraño de lo que decía.- Que oigamos lo que oigamos todo esta bien y no hay que preocuparse.

Ninguno entendía nada . Como si fuera la contestación Hermione llamo su atención.

- ¡Han vuelto a atacar el callejón Diagon!.- todo se acercaron ala chica interesados.

_Anoche volvieron a atacar el callejón Diagon.._

_De nuevo los partidarios del innombrable han hecho su aparición en el lugar de comercio más importante de la sociedad mágica._

_Anoche un gran número de ellos entraron y acabaron con la vida de al menos 20 personas e hirieron de cierta gravedad a más de 70._

_Por raro que parezca los Aurors hicieron acto de presencia con cierta celeridad y consiguieron capturar a algunos de ellos._

_Los ataques mas intensos se centraron en la puerta de Gringotts, algunos de los bares que permanecían abiertos y una que otra tienda cerrada como sucedió con Sortilegios Weasley que resulto dañada._

_Aunque la mayoría de los Mortifagos lograron escapar, se pudieron capturar alrededor de 20 de ellos. Parece ser que el ataque tenía un objetivo determinado y todo lo demás estaba orientado para ganar el mayor tiempo posible._

_En estos momentos los magos capturados están siendo interrogados para posterior mente ser llevados a Azkaban._

_El posible objetivo del ataque pudo ser desviar la atención del ministerio sobre esta prisión ya que después del ataque un gran número de Mortifagos atacaron Azkaban, ya carente de Dementotes, y liberaron a todos los MOrtifagos que estaban retenidos en ella._

_Es de suponer que consiguieron lo que querían. Lo inexplicable es que en la prisión solo pudieron liberar a una docena de prisioneros, en cambio en el callejón perdieron a casi el doble de esta cantidad. Si bien algunos de los fugados son importantes miembros cercanos al Innombrable, con lo que sus actos seguramente ganaran en crueldad._

_Esperamos que el ministerio reaccione y ponga fin a esta serie de actos que solo contribuyen a crear mas miedo en la sociedad mágica._

Ginny se acerco a su hermano.

- ¡Ron ¡, ¡Atacaron a Fred y George, ¿estarán bien?.

- Tranquila Ginny , mama se ha encargado de contestar.- señalo la carta que la pelirroja sujetaba con fuerza.- Ha dicho que no nos preocupemos oigamos lo que oigamos. Eso significa que están bien.

La pequeña de los Weasley se sintió mejor. En ese momento la profesora Tonks se acerco al grupo.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Weasley, es necesario que suban inmediatamente al despacho de la directora. El señor Potter y la señorita Granger los pueden acompañar. Los esperan allí.- dijo y salio del comedor.

Al momento los 4 chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo en dirección al despacho de la directora.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegaron.

Subieron rápidamente la escalera y entraron sin llamar.

Dentro la directora hablaba con alguien por medio de la chimenea.

- No tendrás que esperar MOlly , ya han llegado.- dijo al ver a los chicos.

- ¡Perdón, pero dijo que nos esperaban, hemos leído el periódico y …

- ¡Lo entiendo, ¡lo entiendo!. Acérquense su madre quiere hablar con ustedes.

Los dos pelirrojos se acercaron a la chimenea, detrás de ellos estaban Harry y Hermione.

En la chimenea se veía la cabeza de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Mama, ¡hemos leído lo del callejón!. ¿Los gemelos están bien?.- pregunto nerviosa Ginny.

- Si tranquilos están bien. Quería hablar con vosotros para deciros algo.- Los miro.- El ataque anoche al callejón fue para capturar a vuestros hermanos.- los dos estaban sorprendidos.- tuvieron suerte de estar despiertos, pudieron defenderse y expulsarlos de la casa.

Están aquí y no les paso nada.

- Pero señora Weasley, el periódico dice que fue una distracción para sacar a presos de Azkaban.

- Se lo que dicen Hermione, pero fueron a por mis hijos. Quieren saber donde se encuentra la Madriguera, saben que los únicos que pueden decírselo somos los Weasley.- paro un momento de hablar.- Quiero pediros que por nada del mundo os separéis. Si vais a algún sitio hacedlo juntos y si no podéis nunca valláis solos, siempre con alguien de confianza. Pueden intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Pero habría que avisar a Bill y a Charlie…!

- ¡Están aquí Ron tranquilo ya están enterados de todo!. ¿Quiero que me prometáis que ninguno, os incluye a vosotros HArry y Hermione, os quedareis solo y me haréis caso, ¿esta claro?.

- Si mama.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Ron.

- Se lo prometemos señora Weasley .- dijo Hermione.- Harry asintió a su lado.

- Bien cambiando de tema hay también dos noticias buenas.- sonrió.- ¡la primera es que Bill y Fleur me van hacer abuela!.- sonreía al decirlo.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Fantástico, estoy deseando ver a Fleur.- Ginny se giro a mirar a Hermione que sonreía como ella.

- ¿Cuando os habéis enterado?.

- Anoche . Pero de eso os enterareis para navidad cuando vengáis. Ya que este año no podéis quedaros en el castillo, tenemos que celebrar otra boda.

- ¡Otra!.- dijeron los cuatro chicos.

- Esa es la otra noticia. Antes de Navidad celebraremos en la madriguera otra boda. – se puso por un segundo triste.- Cuando atacaron el callejo Diagon vuestros hermanos Fred y George , se estaban declarando a Katie y Alicia.- los cuatro no se lo creían .- Se casaran antes de navidad y deberéis estar presentes.

- ¡Espera, ¡espera, que no lo he oído bien. ¿Estas diciendo que esos dos gamberros que tengo por supuestos hermanos, se van a casar?.- su madre asintió.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!.- reía Ron.

- los gemelos sabían que te pondrías así. Me dijeron que te dijera algo. Yo no lo entiendo pero dicen que tu si. "ellos por Bill y tu por Harry". ¿Los entiendes?.

- Pues la verdad es que no.- dijo extrañado.

- Da igual solo quería que supieseis que todo esta bien en la casa. Aunque me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo de otras familias, ¡que pena!. ¡Hasta cuando esos…, os dejo ya hablaremos.

Las llamas se apagaron. Los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre lo que les habían dicho.

- ¡No me creo que esos dos se vallan a casar!. ¡De seguro les paso como a Harry!.- eso molesto al chico.- ¡Vale lo tuyo no es lo mismo ¡, ¡lo siento!. Pero seguro que dejaron embrazadas a Katie y Alicia y por eso la boda es tan precipitada.- dijo Ron.- lo que no entiendo es esa frase.

- No les hagas caso seguro que es una de sus bromas para que te calientes la cabeza intentando averiguarlo.- le respondió Ginny.

MC Gonagall entro en la conversación.

- Me alegra te tuviesen buenas noticias , pero las clases comenzaran muy pronto y será mejor que se apresuren.

- ¡Es cierto, ¡gracias directora!.- esta sonrió a los chicos a medida que salían del despacho.

Camino hacia la primera clase, pociones, Ron seguía dándole vueltas a la frase de sus hermanos. Sabía que tenia sentido pero no…Entonces lo supo, ya sabía lo que sus hermanos le querían decir. Se puso blanco, se mareo y perdió el equilibrio. Al caer al suelo Harry y Hermione se giraron.

- ¡Ron, ¿Qué te pasa?.- dijo su novia.

- Ya se lo que querían decir los gemelos.- los dos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Que podían haberle dicho para preocuparlo de esa manera?.- En la boda de Bill ellos cayeron por que cogieron el lazo, y en la de.. .- miro a los lados antes de hablar.- el.- señalo a Harry.- lo cogí yo.

- ¿Y que?.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Ellos se casan Harry, ¡El lazo!.- harry lo entendió. Ron miro a Hermione que estaba pálida.- en tu boda lo cogí yo. ¡Yo soy el siguiente!.- ella lo miro.- ¡Nosotros somos los siguientes, en casarnos!.

- ¡No digas tonterías, ¡es solo casualidad!.- dijo el. Hermione lo miro asustada.

- Sabes que en el mundo mágico no todo es casualidad.

Todos se quedaron sentados y mirándose. Por una vez Hermione Granger no tenía nada que decir.

Neville paso, junto a ellos.

- ¡Chicos, ¿Qué os pasa, llegareis tarde a pociones.

Despertaron del trance en el que estaban y se encaminaron hacia la clase de las mazmorras.

En la cabeza de Ron y Hermione, estaba la misma idea, el matrimonio.

Harry pensaba que en cierta forma era mucha casualidad todo aquello del lazo y temió por un momento que se hiciese realidad. Para Ron seria una tortura , pero para Hermione era el peor castigo. No por la pareja, ya que se veía que se amaban, sino por el hecho de verse en cierta forma limitada por eso. Estando casada se le dificultaría algo mas el seguir estudiando. Sabía que Ron no dejaría que su mujer trabajase y eso supondría más de una pelea entre ellos, y seguro que la señora Weasley le diría que el lugar de una esposa es en la casa cuidando de los niños.

La verdad es que la idea de ver a Ron subido en la piedra se le hacia muy divertida al moreno.

Neville junto a ellos empezó a comentar la fuga de Azkaban.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esos cabrones se hayan vuelto a escapar?. Parece mentira que el ministerio no haya encontrado la forma de evitar esas fugas.

- Tranquilo Neville, seguro que no tardaran en cogerlos.- dijo Harry aunque poco convencido.

- Los Malfoy han evitado al ministerio por años , ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo seguirán haciendo?.- Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco.

- ¿Has dicho los Malfoy?.- Neville se sobresalto , no se esperaba esa reacción.

- Pues… claro. Lucius y Draco malfoy son dos de los que se escaparon anoche, además de Grabbe y Goyle, el padre de Nott, y algunos otros.- dijo enumerando lo que leyó.- Vosotros teníais el Profeta esta mañana, ¿Cómo no lo leísteis?.- Ni Ron ni Hermione respondían ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. Ella en lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle Draco Malfoy, el pensaba en lo mismo pero mas en la forma de castigarlo por atreverse a tocarla.

Harry fue el que respondió sabiendo lo que rondaba por la cabeza de sus amigos.

- ¡Uno de los negocios que atacaron fue el de los hermanos de Ron, estábamos mas interesados en eso que en otra cosa.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo, ¿espero que estén bien?.- pregunto al pelirrojo.

- ¡Eh!.

- Digo que espero que tus hermanos estén bien.

- ¡Si, ¡tranquilo, consiguieron escapar sin un rasguño, ya conoces a los gemelos.

Neville se alejo de los tres cerca de las mazmorras. Harry se fijo en sus amigos.

- ¡Estáis bien?.

- ¡Yo no!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Yo lo estaré en cuanto coja a Malfoy y le retuerza el cuello!.- dijo al tiempo que lo explicaba gráficamente, ahogando a un Malfoy imaginario.

Hermione se giro hacia su novio.

- ¡Ron no!. ¡Eso es lo que quiere, si piensas en eso , seguro que iras por el y te descuidaras.

- ¡Pero lo que quiso acerté…!.

- ¡Tu lo has dicho, ¡Quiso!. Yo soy la más afectada. Pero te aseguro que no me volverá a coger descuidada. Me pienso vengar de el, pero a mi manera y con frialdad.

Ni Harry ni Ron entendían lo que quiso decir. Solo les preocupo la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en su cara. No había nadie más peligroso que Hermione Granger enfadada, y eso ellos lo sabían bien.

Ella sabia que tarde o temprano Malfoy intentaría vengarse de ellos por mandarlo a Azkaban, dejaría que el diera el primer paso y actuaría. Draco Malfoy se arrepentiría de haber intentado abusar de Hermione Granger por el resto de sus días.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Pasaron los días, en el castillo todo se desarrollaba con cierta normalidad. Los Slytherin seguían ablando con su informador, supuestamente enamorado, consiguiendo una serie de noticias sin importancia aparente. Si Harry había dicho que quería hablar con los jugadores en secreto, al llegar se encontraban con que solo era para discutir una serie de jugadas entupidas y sin sentido. Alguna que otra vez hacían reuniones del E.D. y solo para practicar algunos hechizos. En resumidas cuentas nada de provecho.

No se puede decir lo mismo de Colin Creevey, que ya se conocía con las manos casi la totalidad de la anatomía de Daphne Greengrass. Para asombro del chico, a veces, la tenia que darle la información sin que ella se la pidiera. Era tal el estado de excitación que sentían ambos que perdían la noción del tiempo o el objetivo de la reunión entre ambos. La Slytherin estaba disfrutando tanto o más que el chico con su labor de espía.

Todos recordaban la advertencia de la señora Weasley.

Ninguno de ellos procuraba quedarse mucho tiempo solo, sobre todo andando por los pasillos o lugares comunes. Se tomaron muy en serio loas recomendaciones de la señora Weasley.

Por otro lado Bill y Fleur, salían y entraban juntos a Gringotts, eran seguidos por alguien de la orden para asegurarse de su seguridad y ya ambos vivían en la Madriguera. Incluso habían contratado a unos obreros Muggles, para construir su nueva casa cerca de la casa paterna.

Las medidas alrededor de todos los Weasley se habían aumentado considerablemente.

Fred y George tuvieron una reunión en la madriguera con los padres de sus respectivas novias.

Debían darles la noticia de las bodas. LA verdad no se lo tomaron muy bien.

- ¡Has preñado a mi hija, ¡Yo te mato!- dijo el señor Bell sacando su varita y a puntando a George. El pobre chico no sabia que hacer, su hermano no sabía si ayudarlo o prepararse para la misma reacción del padre de Alicia.

- ¡Le aseguro que su hija no esta embarazada, señor Bell.- decía el asustado chico.

- ¡Es cierto papa!- el tener a su hija colgada del brazo hizo que se calmase.

- ¡Entonces alguien puede explicarme que sucede!

- ¡Creo que yo si!- dijo Lupin.- Tal y como esta la sociedad mágica, lo chicos pensaron casarse y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.- las madres estuvieron apunto de protestar.- ¡Nosotros tampoco estábamos de acuerdo!. El problema es que por razones que no les podemos revelar. El Imnombrable quiere acabar con los Weasley.- señalo a los pelirrojos presentes.

- ¡Eso no es nuestro problema, alejaremos a nuestra hija de esos chicos y listo.- dijo el señor Spinnet.- ¡lo siento, pero entenderán que nos preocupemos por la seguridad de nuestras hijas.

Los señores Weasley permanecía sin hacer o decir nada. Lupin siguió.

- ¡Ojala fuera tan fácil!. ¡El problema es que el y los suyos saben que las chicas salen con los gemelos Weasley y me temo que se han convertido en un objetivo más!.

- ¿Eso se solucionara con una pelea publica y listo, nos iremos un tiempo del país . Tengo familia en…

A Lupin le hubiera gustado no tener que decir nada del ataque y de la situación en la que estaban pero….

- ¿Recuerdan la nota que les entrego su hija la noche del ataque al Callejon Diagon?.- ambas parejas asintieron.

- ¿Estaban con unos amigos y los atacaron, como se defendieron , las amenazaron y tuvieron miedo por nosotros. Nos enviaron la nota y vinieron con los chicos aquí.- dijo convencida la madre de Alicia.- Debo agradecérselo pero las circunstancias…

- ¡Las circunstancias residen en ese ataque!.- miro a los cuatro chicos que ya sabían lo que diría a continuación.- Me temo que los chicos no fueron del todo sinceros sobre el ataque. Es cierto que los atacaron pero fue en casa de ellos y que allí vieron a las chicas, con ellos. Estaban en una situación que no dejaba duda sobre su relación. ¡Espero no tener que ser mas explicito!.- Los padres miraron a sus hijas y estas agacharon la cabeza.- Por esa razón se las trajeron y los avisaron.

- ¡Y por eso la urgencia de las bodas!.- hablo por primera vez la señora Weasley.

- ¡En el momento en que las chicas estén casadas con , Fred y George, estarán protegidas por …, ¡no se como decirlo!.- el señor Weasley no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba.

- Contaran con una protección especial creada para los Weasley por el mismo Albus Dumbledore.- Los padres de las chicas se asombraron. ¿Qué tendría de especial esta familia para contar con la protección de uno de los magos mas poderosos?.

La madre de Katie pensaba en voz alta, como intentando entenderlo todo.

- ¡LA noche del ataque te fuiste a dormir temprano!. Después, sin que lo supiéramos, saliste y te fuiste con unos amigos, entre ellos estaban.- señalo a los gemelos.- y acabaste en la casa de el.- señalo a George.- ¡Merlín, ¡se han acostado!

- ¡Mama, ¡Mama, puedo explicarlo.

- ¡A saber desde cuando!.- miro a su hija.- tu padre no se ha equivocado o estas embarazada o lo estarás pronto.

La señora Spinnet miro a su hija.

- Eso significa que tu…- se tapo la cara con las manos.- no quiero ni pensarlo.- la pobre de Alicia no sabia que hacer, no se atrevía a mirar a sus padres.

Los señores Weasley tuvieron que poner paz, junto con Lupin.

- No se pongan así. Piensen que son jóvenes y como esta el mundo,…

- ¡Perdone pero mi hija no hacia esto antes de conocer a su hijo!- señalo a George.- ¡el, es una mala influencia para ella, y no consentiré que…- su mujer lo paro.

- ¡ Timothy, no!.- el miro a su mujer.- por lo que han dicho es mejor que sea así. No se bien lo que sucede. Pero siempre hemos confiado en Dumbledore. Creo que lo mejor será que los chicos se casen.- el señor Bell fue a protestar.- al menos sabremos que estará mas segura. Piensa en lo que pasaría si la atacan en medio de un partido, de esta manera estaremos mas tranquilos.- miro a George.- y si no es buen marido, ya me encargare yo de solucionarlo.- la mirada de su futura suegra le daba miedo.

- ¡No se preocupe, ¡de eso me encargo yo, su hija no podrá tener queja alguna de el.- George miro a las dos mujeres. Definitivamente su madre le daba más miedo, pero seguro que ambas habían estudiado con el mismo profesor.

Los señores Spinnet se miraron y después a su hija.

- ¡Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con ellos, haremos lo que sea para que nuestra pequeña este a salvo.- miro a Fred seria.- aunque eso conlleve verla junto a el.

- Entonces todo solucionado.- dijo la señora Weasley. Miro a los dos matrimonios.- habían pensado en casarse antes de Navidad, el primer o segundo día de vacaciones de Hogwarts. De esta manera sus hermanos podrían estar presentes.- a los padres de las chicas les pareció bien.- además después de la boda ustedes sabrán algo mas de todo lo relacionado con la nueva situación de sus hijas.

- ¿Hay algo mas?- dijo el señor Bell algo molesto.

- ¡No es nada malo o preocupante, como se imagina! Al entrar en nuestra familia, les revelaremos ciertos datos de interés sobre nosotros. Algo que solo podemos revelar a personas muy cercanas.- le respondió el señor Weasley. La contestación pareció contentar al padre de Katie.

Los padres se reunieron y en cierta forma se felicitaron , después aclararon algunos puntos sobre el enlace.

Las madres de todos hicieron lo mismo. De todos los presentes al final resultaron ser las que mas emocionadas estaban con la idea de la boda. Ya se estaban organizando para preparar el festejo y comprar todo lo necesario.

Su destino estaba sellado los gemelos Weasley estaba oficialmente comprometidos en matrimonio.

Ya no había escapatoria posible, la opción de bajarse de la piedra o salir corriendo no se la plantearon. Su madre y seguro que sus suegras se encargarían de que eso no sucediera.

Las chicas estaban más tranquilas, conociendo a sus padres pensaron en una masacre en los que los únicos muertos serian sus novios. Su relativa alegría se desvaneció cuando oyeron hablar a la madre de Katie.

- ¡Al menos cuando se case dejara de volar con la escoba!. Paso mucho miedo cuando lo hace.- miro a la señora Weasley.- Espero que su hijo no se lo permita.- la puntilla la puso la madre de Alicia.

- En cierta forma me hubiera gustado que estuviese embarazada. ¡Estoy deseando tener nietos! ¡Espero que sea pronto!

Las dos se miraron con cara de pánico. YA las querían bajar de la escoba y cargar de niños. Su carrera como jugadoras apenas comenzaba y ya las querían retirar de ella. Si se hubiesen girado en ese momento se hubieran dado cuenta de que sus novios estaban mucho peor que ellas. Apenas si se sostenían en pie, solo por el hecho de que se apoyaban el uno en el otro no se caían al suelo. Boda, esposa, responsabilidad e hijos eran unas palabras que aterrorizaban a ambos. Lamentablemente se tendrían que acostumbrar.

En una vieja y desolada mansión los Malfoy se reunían después de escapar de Azkaban.

Narcisa abrazaba a su hijo y después para la sorpresa de este a su marido.

- ¡No sabéis lo que deseaba veros!

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto su marido.

- Después ahora quiero disfrutar el momento.

Los dos le comentaron como habían estado en prisión y de las ganas que tenían de vengarse de todos.

- ¡Yo lo que mas deseo es coger a cierta sangre sucia y enseñarle un par de cosas!- decía Draco sonriendo con odio.- ¡Además, lo haré con el pobretón mirándonos.

- ¡Potter lamentara todo lo que nos ha hecho, al igual que sus amigos!.

Draco salio con una idea en mente.

Lucius se quedo a solas con su mujer, se acerco a ella, pero esta lo paro.

- ¿Qué sucede, no sabes el tiempo que llevo sin estar con una mujer.

- ¡Nuestro amo me llamo a su presencia!- Lucius no entendía nada.- En agradecimiento por liberaros me pidió que me acostara con el.- Su marido abrió los ojos sorprendido.- no me dio opción, antes de poder reaccionar me desnudo y me violo. ¡En mi vida me he sentido peor!- el la miraba sin decir nada.- Me pego, me lanzo maldiciones, incluso me mordió. Yo no quería pero…

- ¡Debes sentirte honrada si nuestro amo te escogió!- ella lo miro como si no lo hubiera escuchado.- ¡solo tu hermana ha tenido ese honor!

Narcisa no se podía creer lo que oía. Sabía que no la quería, pero al menos pensó que se enfadaría como hico Rodolphus la primera vez. Un inmenso odio creció en su interior hacia su marido. Lo que ella deseaba era que la consolara, que le gritara, algo. Alguna prueba de que se sentía en cierta forma como ella. Pero el solo le recordó el "enorme honor" que había obtenido.

Lucius fue hacia la puerta, salía del cuarto sin apenas hacerle caso, si no podía acostarse con ella, se buscaría a otra para hacerlo. Entonces ella lo llamo.

- ¡Lucius!.- el se giro.- ¡Espero que tu no disfrutes el mismo honor que el marido de mi hermana!- no entendía lo que quería decir.- La misma noche que "me honro", con su compañía. Mato a Rodolphus Lestrange delante de todos. ¿Estas dispuesto a recibir el mismo "Honor"?.

Lucius Malfoy salio de la habitación sin terminar de creerse lo que le había dicho.

Si su señor mato a Lestrange que era uno de sus servidores de mayor confianza, que no le haría a el que lo había defraudado varias veces.

Un joven Mortifago le confirmo la noticia de la muerte de Lestrange.

Cuando su señor los recibió, poco antes, no le pareció que hubiese nada extraño. Solo les dijo que descansaran y se recuperaran, ya que pronto los necesitaría y los haría llamar.

No podía fallarle a su amo, o se reuniría con Rodolphus mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

Los días pasaban inexorablente en el castillo. Las clases continuaban con su trajín cotidiano.

Se acercaba la noche de Halloween y el primer partido de la temporada. Este seria contra Rabenclaw.

El equipo de los Leones se encontraba preparado, era el segundo año que coincidían los mismos y la sincronización de todo el equipo era magnifica.

En los entrenamientos, cualquier jugada que idearan les salía en poco tiempo. Y las cazadoras engañaban a Ron cada vez que se confiaba.

Todos estaban reunidos en el vestuario, Harry como capitán les dirigió unas palabras.

- ¡No soy bueno para hablar!. ¡Así que os diré lo que pienso! ¡El equipo de Rabenclaw es bueno, ¡pero nosotros somos mejores sin duda!. ¡Os he visto en los entrenamientos y os puedo asegurar que sois el mejor equipo que tiene Hogwarts en este momento!.

¡Estoy convencido que este año también ganaremos el torneo! Es mi ultimo año.- miro a Ron.- ¡al igual que para otros, y quiero pensar que les gustaría, igual que a mi, salir del castillo sabiendo que el trofeo permanecerá en Gryffindor un año mas.- se fijo en los mas jóvenes.- la obligación de mantenerlo será de los que se queden.- respiro profundamente.- ¡Dejemos todo eso por el momento, lo principal es ganar hoy para empezar.

Sus cazadoras son rápidas pero cuento con vosotros para frenarlas señalo a los golpeadores, Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes. Vosotras deberéis tener cuidado con sus golpeadores e intentar robarle a sus cazadoras la Quaffle en cuanto podáis. Ron cuento contigo para que juegues igual que en los entrenamientos..- se paro un segundo.- ¡En cuanto a mi, se que el nuevo buscador es rápido. Pero es su primer año y cuento con su inexperiencia. Esperare a ver como se desarrolla el partido, si veo que esta igualado intentare coger rápido la Snitch, si ganamos, dejare que hagáis puntos antes de cogerla.

¡Creo que todo esta claro, ¿verdad?. ¡Pues a ganar!.

Para no gustarle hablar consiguió que todos salieran muy motivados al campo.

Poco después estaban volando alrededor de el. Ron ocupo su lugar cerca de los aros. Harry y los golpeadores se elevaron para controlar todo el terreno.

La profesora Hooch libero las Bludger y estas empezaron a girar por el campo. A continuación hizo lo mismo con la Snitch, que subió rápidamente para perderse entre las nubes.

Por ultimo cogió la Quaffle y lanzándola al aire dio comienzo al partido sonando su silbato.

Harry desde lo alto veía como todo sucedía tal y como pensaba.

Las cazadoras de Rabenclaw eran buenas pero no se podían comparar con las tres Gryffindor. Giraban esquivaban y se pasaban la Quaffle con tal precisión y velocidad que cualquiera pensaría que se leían la mente. Los golpeadores rivales intentaban por todos los medios derribarlas sin conseguirlo. Ron paraca todo lo que le lanzaban y los golpeadores hacían todo lo posible por dificultar el avance contrario.

En poco tiempo Gryffindor ganaba por 90 a 10 . Harry veía a su equipo desde arriba satisfecho.

El buscador de Rabenclaw estaba junto a Harry , miraba todo el campo sin quitarle un ojo de encima. A el le recordó a Ojo Loco, que hacia algo parecido con su ojo mágico.

Decido probar al chico y se lanzo en una loca carrera alrededor del campo. El chico lo siguió a gran velocidad, demostrando que aunque falto de experiencia, seria un rival digno.

Llevaban jugando una hora el marcador reflejaba una aplastante derrota de Rabenclaw por 210 a 60.

Las cazadoras contrarias, intentaban por todos los medios anotar una vez más. El buscador de Rabenclaw miraba con desesperación todo el campo buscando loa escurridiza pelotita.

Harry distinguió un brillo detrás del Guardián de Rabenclaw. Se lanzo en picado seguido del chico. LA pequeña esfera recorría todo el campo en dirección a los aros de los Leones. Ambos buscadores intentaban distanciarse del otro sin éxito, debían esquivar las Bludger que les lanzaban los golpeadores y no perder de vista la esfera dorada.

La Snitch llevaba un segundo volando en línea recta. Harry se la jugo se agacho sobre el mango de su escoba y lanzo esta a toda velocidad hacia delante. El otro buscador intento seguirlo pero aunque tenia buena escoba no se podía igualar con la Saeta de el. Harry acabo cogiendo la Snitch.

La profesora Hooch toco el silbato dando por terminado el partido.

Gryffindor había ganado a Rabenclaw por 360 a 100. Todos estaban satisfechos.

Antes de bajar se acerco al buscador del otro equipo.

- Has jugado estupendamente. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¡Me llamo Quarel, Venice Quarel!

- ¡Es una pena que no podamos jugar de nuevo el año que viene, seguro que me ganarías.

- ¡Se que no seria así pero gracias!- se estrecharon la mano.- de todas formas aun no habéis ganado. Os quedan dos partidos y todavía podemos ganaros por puntos.- Harry sonrió.

Al bajar de la escoba estaba rodeado de todo el equipo y del resto de compañeros de su casa. Todos celebraban la primera victoria con el equipo.

Desde la tribuna de profesores, Harry vio como Tonks sonreía mientras aplaudía, bueno aplaudía, saltaba, silbaba. No había duda que aun siendo profesora, seguía manteniendo esa chispa rebelde y alocada. El resto la miraban extrañados, ¿Cómo podía hacer todos esos movimientos una mujer embarazada? La directora la tranquilizo y la hizo sentarse al recordarle su estado.

La pequeña fiesta en la sala común había comenzado.

La mitad de los prefectos, Ginny y Hermione, querían que todos se comportasen de una manera menos escandalosa. La otra mitad, Ron y Colin Creeve, no parecían escucharlas. Harry permanecía al margen.

Era divertido ver a los cuatro prefectos de Gryffindor en el centro de la sala común discutiendo. En cierta forma ellos hacían más ruido que todos los demás.

El hueco del cuadro se abrió y entro la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Nymphadora Tonks, al instante todos se callaron.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que veo!- todos los estudiantes se asustaron.- ¡Solo hay cerveza de mantequilla, ¿y yo que bebo? ¡Como podéis organizar una fiesta y no traer nada que vuestra profesora pueda beber!.

Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, ninguno tenia una respuesta para ella.

- ¡Si en cinco minutos no hay una jarra de zumo de calabaza, cerca de mi, esta fiesta habrá terminado!

Varios chicos salieron corriendo en dirección a las cocinas para conseguir la bebida.

Harry se fue hacia fuera de la habitación. Cuando estuvo solo, llamo a su amigo en las cocinas.

- ¡Dobby, ¡Dobby!.- el pequeño elfo apareció.

- ¡Harry Potter llamó a Dobby, ¡Dobby ya esta aquí, ¿Qué desea el señor Harry Potter?

- ¡Necesito que me traigas una jarra de zumo de calabaza lo mas pronto que puedas, ¡por favor intenta que este fresco!- el pequeño elfo asintió y desapareció.

Al momento volvió a aparecer con la jarra de bebida.

- ¡Gracias amigo!.- dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

La sonrisa del pequeño elfo era mas grande que su cabeza. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba amigo y además lo había acariciado. Nunca nadie había hecho algo parecido por el.

Salto y se cogió a la pierna de Harry llorando. El chico estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y tirar la jarra.

- ¡Dobby que…?.

- ¡NADIE HA TRATADO TAN BIEN A DOBBY COMO EL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER!.- Decía llorando.- ¡DOBBY SERÁ SIEMPRE FIEL AL SEÑOR HARRY POTTER, ¡EL TRATA A DOBBY COMO SI DOBBY FUERA UN MAGO! ¡DOBBY NO PODRÁ AGRADECER NUNCA A HARRY POTTER LO BUENO QUE ES CON EL!

Harry consiguió controlar al pequeño y le acaricio de nuevo la cabeza. A medida que lo hacia el elfo sonreía.

- ¡Gracias Dobby pero para mi eres un ser libre y por lo tanto alguien al que trato como un igual!.- el elfo fue a abrazarse de nuevo.- ¡Pero…!.- el elfo se paro en seco.- te agradecería que en el futuro antes de hacer algo así me avises por poco tiro la jarra.- Dobby se apeno, el lo noto y antes de que hiciera algo termino de decirle.- ¡No quiero que te castigues, no ha sido nada malo por lo que debas preocuparte.- se oían carreras.- será mejor que vuelvas a la cocina. Y mantenme informado si Kreacker hace algo raro.

- ¡El dice cosas extrañas!.- Harry miro al pequeño elfo.- dice algo de dar las cosas del cofre pero guardar las de otro sitio que no entiendo.

El viejo Kreacker tramaba algo, debía hablar con el y asegurarse que no se la jugara.

- ¡Gracias!- el elfo sonrió y desapareció.

Harry entro de nuevo con la jarra de zumo de calabaza fresca. Todos los presentes se giraron al verlo.

- ¡Hoy has salvado el día dos veces!- le dijo Ron.- ¡Profesora ya tiene usted lo que pidió, ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!

En verdad la fiesta siguió hasta casi la cena.

Esa noche era Halloween la directora decidió que aunque no habría baile, si podrían cenar con quien deseasen. Las cuatro mesas de las respectivas casas, fueron sustituidas por otras más pequeñas con capacidad para unas 20 personas.

Aun así la mayoría seguían sentándose con la gente de su casa. La sorpresa fue un grupo de Slytherin que lo hizo cerca de donde se habían sentado Harry y los demás.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que en la mesa del moreno, se habían sentado una gran cantidad de chicas de todas las casas, e intentaban hacer que el se fijase en ellas. Esto consiguió ponerla de muy mal humor. El resto de profesores achacaron la seriedad de la profesora de transformaciones a su embarazo, pero MC Gonagall sabia la razón y la miraba sorprendida.

Nunca se pudo imaginar que fuera tan celosa.

Harry se fijo en ella y comprendió rápidamente lo que le sucedía. Se sentó entre sus amigos de forma que antes de acercarse a el tendrían que pasar por estos.

Aun de esta manera, algunas tuvieron el suficiente coraje como para acercarse y pedirle una cita, para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

El pobre chico veía la cara de su esposa y tragando saliva rechazaba sin parar a las osadas, ignorantes de la suerte que tuvieron de no recibir una maldición.

Al final el la miro, intentaba de esta forma conseguir que entendiera la situación y se relajara.

Parece ser que lo consiguió, ya que Tonks pudo terminar la cena algo más tranquila.

Eran cerca de las doce. Hermione tenía la ronda de prefectos con Blaise Zabini. Aunque ella insistió que no habría problemas, Ron le pidió la capa invisible a Harry y siguió a su novia. Todo fue relativamente normal. Zabini cada vez que se le ocurría insultaba Hermione llamándola Sangre Sucia, o despreciándola de cualquier manera que se le ocurriese. Ron tenía que recurrir a todo su auto control para no saltar sobre el chico y ahogarlo allí mismo.

Harry en su habitación pensaba en sus amigos, se imaginaba a Ron andando torpemente para que no lo descubriesen y a Hermione todo el rato con la varita preparada.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien, la preocupación por sus amigos le hizo mirar el mapa del merodeador.

Busco a sus amigos y los descubrió cerca del aula de pociones, en el camino hacia las mazmorras.

Se alegro de que los dos estuvieran juntos.

Su cara cambio cuando se fijo en que en una sala vacía había dos Cartelitos con el nombre de gente que no debía estar allí. Dos prefectos de Slytherin aguardaba en esa sala.

Rápidamente cogió su varita y salio en busca de sus amigos.

Ron seguía a su novia todo lo en silencio que podía, llevaba en la mano la varita y no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Zabini.

- ¡Tengo una pregunta!.- dijo el Slytherin. Hermione lo miro seria.- ¿Qué es lo hacéis Vosotros y Potter, mas de una vez faltáis a clase sin motivo. ¡La verdad me gustaría saber que hacéis para que no os castiguen!

Hermione se puso a la defensiva.

- Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a Harry, Yo por mi parte no tengo nada que decirte es mi vida y no tengo por que darte explicaciones.

- ¡Es una pena que seas una sangre Sucia!- empezó a acocarse a ella.- Me encantaría demostrarte de loo que es capaz un mago superior.- Hermione retrocedía poco a poco hacia la puerta.

Dentro de la sala, el resto de Slytherin esperaban listo el momento para saltar sobre ella. Pero la castaña parecía no querer entrar. Se paro de golpe y saco la varita.

- ¿Algún problema Zabini?

- ¡Ninguno!.- sonrió.- solo que pensé que tal vez, tu y yo podíamos conocernos algo mejor.- Un intenso olor provenía del chico. La castaña sabía lo que era.

- ¡Poción de amor en perfume! De modo que a eso se debe el éxito con las mujeres de los Slytherin.- se tapo la cara con la manga de la túnica.- ¿Qué pensabas que caería placidamente en tus redes?

Ron había estado a punto de saltar sobre el chico, pero la reacción de su novia lo contuvo. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta que había detrás de ella empezó a abrirse, vio como por ella salía Parkinson con la varita en la mano.

- ¡No se de que hablas Sangr…, Granger! Solo…

- ¡Hermione detrás tuya!. ¡Carpe Retractum!.- el hechizo hizo su misión. La puerta se cerro, dejando a los chicos dentro de la sala.

Tanto Hermione como Zabini se sorprendieron de escuchar la voz del pelirrojo en el pasillo. Zabini intento sacar su varita pero Hermione le apunto de nuevo consiguiendo que se quedara quieto.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le dijo ella.- ¡Ron!- el chico apunto al Slytherin. Ella se giro y apunto a la puerta.- ¡Fermaportus!.- un ruido de succión aviso a todos de que la puerta estaba sellada. – ¡Ahora podemos hablar!- dijo mirando al Slytherin.

- ¡No se de que hablas!.

Ron se quito completamente la capa y se acerco a el.

- ¡Intentas Hechizar a mi novia con un filtro amoroso, ¡Y tu amigos están en una sala a la que querías que entrara ella, ¿Todavía dices que no sabes nada?- se estaba poniendo colorado por momentos.

- ¡No se de que habláis!- se puso en posición digna y como si no fuera con el.- ¡Si queréis saber que hacían esos aquí, preguntádselo a ellos!

- ¡Solo he visto a Parkinson, ¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien mas?- Ron lo había pillado.

- ¡Pues…, ¡me ha parecido ver a alguien mas, eso es todo, ¿y tu que haces aquí?.

- ¡No me fiaba de ti, y no he equivocado!.

- ¡Si no fueras prefecto…, ¡Yo me voy, ¡Granger, creo que la ronda ha terminado.

En ese momento llegaron un par de Aurors.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, no esta permitido…

- ¡Todos somos Prefectos hacíamos la ronda!- dijo Hermione. Quito el hechizo de la puerta.- ¡hemos oído algo y sellamos la puerta!

Parkinson y Nott, salieron de la clase con la varita en alto.

- ¿Qué ha pasa…?.- se quedo callada al ver a los Aurors.- ¿Por qué nos han sellado en la clase?.

- ¿Qué hacían en la clase?- pregunto el Auror.

- Oímos un ruido y entremos a mirar.

- Al intentar salir no podíamos.- señalo a los Gryffindor.- ¡Seguro que ellos tienen algo que ver!

- Si eso fuera así… vuestro compañero también seria culpable.- señalo a Zabini.- ya que ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

- Lo que ha pasado es que nosotros también oímos algo y decidimos sellar la habitación, para que nadie sufriera daños.- Dijo Hermione mirando significativamente a Parkinson.

Ella entendió que seria una forma se salir de la situación y asintió.

- Seguramente seria eso.

Harry llegaba a la zona donde estaban sus amigos, antes de llegar miro de nuevo el mapa y vio como había mas personas junto con el grupo. Desde la esquina vio como Parkinson y Hermione se encargaban de darle explicaciones a los Aurors.

Poco después cada grupo se retiraba hacia sus dormitorios.

En la subida de las escaleras Harry se unió a sus amigos.

- ¡Harry!.

-¡Vi con el mapa que te tenían una sorpresita, baje todo lo deprisa que pude pero al llegar vi que no había pasado nada y estabais con los Aurors.

- ¡Si Ron no me hubiese seguido seguro que habría tenido problemas!- el pelirrojo estaba que no cabía de satisfacción. Ella se le acerco.- ¡Gracias cariño!- Le dio un tremendo beso que pillo desprevenido al chico. Aunque tardo bien poco en corresponder.

Harry los miraba con una pizca de envidia. En algún lugar del castillo estaba su mujer y lo que mas deseaba era estar con ella y disfrutar de su compañía.

- ¡Será mejor que subamos, Filch no tardara en pasar por aquí. Seguro que si nos piílla nos caerá un buen castigo.

Quince minutos después Harry estaba de nuevo en su cama, Ron y Hermione se despedían en la sala común.

Noviembre pasó rápidamente. En las clases especiales, los chicos empezaban a progresar mucho mas rápido de lo que sus profesores hubiesen creído. Harry hacia unos progresos increíbles con la magia sin varita. YA vaciaba completamente la estantería de libros con facilidad, incluso parte de ella lo hacia sin hablar, practicando igualmente la magia sin vocalizar.

Hermione y Ron habían subido su nivel de D.A.O., tan rápidamente que el propio Lupin tenia serios problemas para poder seguirlos. Igualmente la magia sin varita la desarrollaban a escondidas, ayudados por Harry.

Incluso Ginny superaba con creces a sus compañeros de curso, ya que todos procuraban enseñarle alguna que otra cosa, de forma que la chica estaba más que preparada para los exámenes de sexto.

El E.D. también avanzaba de una manera satisfactoria, Los integrantes del grupo original, tenían unos conocimientos superiores al resto de sus compañeros. Lupin tuvo que admitir que cualquiera que quisiese entrar en ese grupo, debería ser un mago con gran talento para alcanzarlos.

Los aspirantes a este fin eran solo 9 ya que pocos conseguían aguantar el ritmo de las clases y las practicas.

Ron y Hermione demostraron ser unos profesores muy exigentes aunque muy competentes.

La sorpresa de los chicos fue mayúscula cuando en una clase Lupin les comunico la intención de la directora de permitirles ser Animagos no registrados, después claro esta deberían registrarse en el ministerio. Les seria muy útil esta habilidad para salir de más de un problema.

Con la práctica a primeros de diciembre, todos sabían cual era el animal con el que tenían la afinidad necesaria para intentarlo.

Hermione para sorpresa y alegría de la directora, podría transformarse en un gato, al igual que Ron.

Ginny descubrió que su animal seria un halcón, y Tonks, que solo lo hizo por estar con los chicos, descubrió que podría ser una tigresa, claro esta después del embarazo.

Harry fue el que sorprendió a todos. El pensaba que al igual que su padre podría ser un ciervo, pero su animal resulto ser un Fénix. No era muy normal que un mago pudiera transformarse en un animal mágico, y menos en un fénix. Estaba claro que el que tendría mas problemas para conseguirlo seria el.

- ¡Profesor!. Si harry consigue transformarse en un fénix, ¿podría tener las misma habilidades?.- Lupin miro a Ginny con interés.- me refiero a que si podrá curar con sus lagrimas y en el caso de que lo ataquen , renacer de sus cenizas.- La pelirroja consiguió tener toda la atención del grupo.

- ¡La verdad es interesante esa pregunta, no creo que se llegara a producir ese hecho pero lo que si es seguro es que podría aprender a tele transportarte en tu forma animaga. Te costara mucho pero puede que algún día lo logres. Seria de mucha utilidad.

Ron estaba algo serio después de averiguar el animal en que podía transformarse.

- ¿Qué te para Ron?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Sabes que no me gusta mucho tu gato.- ella resoplo aburrida.- el problema es que en la forma animaga me parezco mucho a el, ¡solo que de color rojizo!.- todos reían ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo.

Con esta noticia fueron al cenar. Tenían todo el mes de Diciembre para prepararse, al volver de las vacaciones de navidad, intentarían la transformación.

Al entrar en el comedor se sintieron nuevamente observados por los Slytherin. Habían conseguido muy poco al espiarlos y empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

Colin Creevey estaba en la mesa de los Leones muy callado y apenas si comía.

Ron se le acerco.

- Colin ¿estas bien?.

- ¡Si, solo que…, ¡déjalo no es nada!.- todos lo miraron, algo le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- Es Daphne, ¡Quiero decir Greengrass!. Se ha enterado de donde vivo. Me ha aconsejado que estas vacaciones mi familia y yo nos vallamos lejos de nuestra casa unos días.- los miro.- a mi me suena a taque de Mortifagos, pero… no estoy seguro.

Hermione se fijo en que al chico le pasaba algo raro.

- ¡Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?.- todos incluido Colin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¡NO, ¡si, ¡La verdad no lo se! Cuando estoy con ella me encuentro muy bien, y creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo. Pero no se si es por que lo siente o por que actúa para sacarme información.

- ¡Seguro que es lo segundo!.- dijo convencido Ron.

- ¡La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, no me pregunto y se fue sin que le dijera absolutamente nada.

- Pero que hacéis cuando estáis juntos.- pregunto un poco ruborizada Hermione.- el chico se puso igual.

- Pues… Nos pegamos un buen rato besándonos y disfrutando el uno del otro.- decía nervioso.- pero desde hace un tiempo hablamos de nuestras familias y de lo que nos gusta. ¡Os juro que apenas hablamos de vosotros o sobre el E.D.!- se agarro la cabeza.- ¡Estoy confundido! Se que no usa un filtro, por que tomo la poción que me da Hermione y siempre tengo reservas con ella.

Harry fue el que decidió que hacer.

- Mañana llévala al cuarto de los menesteres. Creo que debemos hablar con ella. ¿Tendrás problemas para hacerlo? El chico negó.- pues una hora antes de la cena allí.

Asintieron y empezaron a cenar, cada uno pensando en lo que se había dicho.

Al día siguiente Averiguarían si la chica jugaba con ellos, o si por el contrario había algo mas.

Todo se desarrollo como lo habían planeado, una hora antes de la cena Colin Creevey y Daphne Greengrass entraban en un oscuro cuarto de los menesteres.

A continuación la puerta se cerró y la habitación se ilumino.

La chica al verse rodeada intento coger su varita.

- ¡No queremos luchar, solo hablar contigo!- dijo Harry al tiempo que se adelantaba con las manos en alto.

- ¿Qué podéis querer de mi?.

- ¡Colin nos dijo que le aconsejaste que no se acercaras a su casa estas navidades!. Van a atacar ¿verdad?.

La chica puso su cara desafiante ante la pregunta.

- ¿Y si es así que?

- ¡Si es lo que yo creo, te has enamorado de Colin.- tanto el chico como ella se sobresaltaron, el resto de los presentes no creían lo que oían.- y creo que el sentimiento es reciproco.- ambos se miraron con un intento de sonrisa.- El problema es que… no podemos confiar en ti si no nos das una razón para ello.

Por increíble que parezca la chica se derrumbo y empezó a llorar.

- ¡Es una limpieza de hijos de Muggles!. ¡Solo puedo deciros eso!. ¡Si hablo seguro que me mataran, de seguro lo haría mi propio padre!

Colin se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo para consolarla.

- ¡Te ofrezco una solución!- ambos miraron a Harry.- Sabemos que Parkinson y el resto tienen la misión de espiarnos para dar información al señor Oscuro.- Greengrass no se lo creía, habían tomado toda clase de precauciones y ellos lo sabían.- Si siguen con ellos al final acabaras como todos, o muerta o presa en Azkaban. No creo que te guste la idea. LA opción que te ofrezco es que salgas de todo eso. Se agradecerá cualquier cosa que puedas decirnos, pero no queremos que te juegues la vida.- ella no entendía donde querían llegar.- seguirás como hasta ahora. Solo que deberás hablar con la directora sobre todo esto y pedirle ayuda.

- ¿De que servirá?

- ¡En el caso de que corras peligro o seas atrapada junto con ellos! Alguien sabrá que permaneciste al margen de todo y contribuiste en lo que te fue posible. ¡Claro esta que eso no evita que te unas a ellos de ninguna forma, en caso de que lo hicieras o provocaras algún daño, seria bajo tu cuenta y riesgo, y tendrías que responder de tus actos.

- ¿Si lo hago me garantizas que no me pasara nada?- pregunto cogida de la mano de Colin.

- ¡Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a la directora! Si ella esta de acuerdo, por mi parte serás una chica de Slytherin solamente, que recibirá mi ayuda al igual que el resto, llegado el caso.

- ¡Acepto!.

- ¡Me alegra oír eso!- dijo la directora saliendo de las sombras.

Daphne Greengrass, pidió la protección de Hogwarts, había visto algunas cosas que no le gustaron en absoluto. Dio suficiente información a La directora y Lupin como para poder capturar a los espías de Slytherin, además de dar la situación de escondites de los Mortifagos y lugares que serian atacados en breve. Esa noche Greengrass, se pasó al bando de los defensores del mundo mágico y se puso bajo su protección.

Se decidió que todo lo dicho seria guardado, salvo lo referente a los ataques, para ser utilizado llegado el caso y que la chica pudiese permanecer junto a sus compañeros sin correr peligro.

Todo debía permanecer como antes, sin que nadie sospechara nada. De todas formas nadie se lo creería. ¡La orgullosa, sangre limpia Daphne Greengrass, enamorada de un sangre sucia como Colin Creevey!

Ella había descubierto algo en el chico de lo que carecían el resto de sus compañeros, amistades y familiares. Algo que no conocía y que la cautivo; Amor, fidelidad, confianza, comprensión, esperanza…. En definitiva una serie de sentimientos que nunca había conocido o experimentado. El era simple abierto jovial y no se avergonzaba por tonterías.

Descubrió que el chico tenía más que ofrecer que simple información y cuando estaban juntos disfrutaba de una manera indescriptible.

El se dio cuenta que debajo de la piel de la serpiente había algo que no conocía nadie excepto el, no se podía creer que una chica como ella se sintiese atraída por alguien como el.


	16. Chapter 16

16

- ¡Kreacker, ¡Kreacker!.- el viejo elfo apareció.

- ¡El amo llama a Kreacker y Kreacker obedece!- decía con desgana.

- ¡Quiero que te vallas a LA casa Black en cuanto te llame!. ¿Lo has entendido?. ¡Iras directamente sin pararte y sin hablar con nadie!. De Hogwarts a Grimmauld Place.

- ¡Kreacker obedecerá al amo!.

- ¡En cuanto te lo pida me traerás todo lo que tienes escondido! Pero recuerda que si me ocultas algo por pequeño que sea, te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

- ¿El amo le cortara la cabeza a Kreacker?- decía con cierto deseo en la voz.

- ¡NO, ¡trabajaras para una familia de Muggles!.- eso para el viejo elfo era algo terrible.- ¡y tendrás que obedecerlos!

- ¡Kreacker obedecerá, ¡Kreacker no quiere ir con Muggles!

- ¡Recuerda no me ocultes nada! ¡Nada se te olvidara ni nada se te caerá y no lo recogerás! ¿Entendiste? ¡Absolutamente todo lo que tengas guardado, enterrado o en cualquier otro lugar me lo traerás!

- ¡Si amo!- dijo el elfo con cierto temor en la voz por primera vez con su nuevo amo.

- ¡Retírate y continua con tus tareas!

El elfo desapareció dejando a Harry solo en el cuarto. Se giro y cero su baúl. En apenas una hora estaría en el numero doce de Gimmauld Place. Habían llegado las vacaciones de navidad.

Estaba esperando ese día desde el principio del curso, volvería a besar a Tonks.

Ron loo esperaba junto con su novia y su hermana en la sala común.

En vez de viajar por medio del tren hacia Londres, la directora había conseguido un traslador que los llevaría a la mansión Black.

La mas molesta era Tonks ya que no podría viajar por este medio. Su barriga comenzaba a notarse y la enfermera puso muchos reparos a que usase este medio de transporte, le aconsejaba que se quedase en el castillo, ya que incluso el tren para una mujer en su estado era demasiado cansado.

Después de mucho rogar por parte de ella y por supuesto de su marido y amigos, accedió a que usase red Flu, pero con extremada seguridad.

Ella, Lupin y MC Gonagall viajarían desde Hogsmeade a la casa de Neville Longbotton y desde ella se desplazaría a la mansión Black.

Tardaría más en llegar pero al menos podría ir.

El mes había sido relativamente tranquilo. Las clases avanzaban poco a poco. Los Slytherin seguían vigilando al grupo. Confiaban plenamente en su informador y en la encargada de mantenerlo controlado y contento. Los pobres ignoraban que toda la información pasaba por La directora, Lupin y por supuesto Harry y, los chicos.

Los dos "informadores", seguían perdiéndose por los pasillos y clases a pasarse información. Greengrass volvía con algún que otro dato que podía clasificarse mas como chismes que información útil, que si una reunión, que si un paseo solitario, que si Harry había entrado en una clase y salio rápidamente de ella. Cualquier dato era comprobado. En todo ese tiempo lo único que obtuvieron de valor fue el saber que todos irían al mismo lugar a pasar las fiestas y que allí se haría algo importante pero Colin "no pudo oír nada mas" ya que lo sorprendieron escuchando en la mesa del gran comedor y tubo que irse.

Al menos con ese dato podrían decir algo interesante a su señor, no era en si nada pero los Mortifagos se pasarían mucho tiempo buscándolo por todas partes, y en cierta forma demostraría que su trabajo en Hogwarts, aunque con infinidad de trabas, podría seguir siendo útil.

Tanto ella como Colin volvían con una gran sonrisa a sus respectivas salas comunes. Si bien ella al llegar, tenía que fingir que había sido el rato más desagradable de su vida, aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de felicidad. Y repitiese una y otra vez que esperaba que al menos lo poco conseguido sirviera para algo.

Los ataques preparados, fueron neutralizados rápidamente, sin apenas heridos y con perdidas materiales mínimas. Los muggles creían que había explotado una tubería de gas o que un automóvil sufrió un problema mecánico y acabo explotando.

El único ataque que faltaba por neutralizar era el que afectaba a la familia de Colin.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en Hogwarts, al igual que Greengrass, para espiarlo según ella. Los padres del chico seria sustituidos por miembros de la orden y estarían preparados.

Seguro que cuando también este ataque saliera mal, el propio Voldemort creería que tenía un espía en sus filas.

Tonks al fin había dejado de sentir tantas molestias y su cuerpo se fue normalizando poco a poco, lamentablemente tuvo que ir con urgencia a comprar algunas túnicas ya que tordas las suyas le quedaban pequeñas. En clase Harry miraba su pequeña barriga y se imaginaba con ella y su hijo sentados en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ron era el encargado de despertarlo de su maravilloso sueño casi siempre, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Habían conseguidos algunos progresos en la preparación de su transformación en Animagos, estaban ilusionados esperando el día en que lo consiguiesen.

Todos deseaban llegar a la mansión y encontrar el Medallón.

Otro de los alicientes para llegar a la mansión era la doble boda de los gemelos. Se celebraría, dos días antes de navidad en la Madriguera. Aprovecharían el fin de semana. Las tres madres se habían encargado de todos los preparativos. Los pobres chicos lo único que hacían era asentir, sonreír y alejarse de los padres de ellas.

Tanto Alicia con Katie, estaban sometidas a una gran presión, entre la boda y su trabajo como jugadoras de Quidditch, sus nervios parecían a punto de explotar. No ayudaba mucho el que sus madres les dijesen que después de la boda su vida seria mas tranquila. En los entrenamientos y partidos eran custodiadas por algún miembro de la orden además de la habitual seguridad puesta por el ministerio en estos actos.

- ¡Es la hora!.-dijo MC Gonagall sacando una taza de latón muy estropeada.

Los cuatro chicos , junto con El señor Weasley, se acercaron y la tocaron a la vez.

Sintieron el ya conocido tirón del estomago hacia dentro y fueron succionados por el molesto remolino. Al momento todos caían junto con sus equipajes en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, La mansión de la familia Black.

La señora Weasley salía de la cocina.

- ¡YA habéis llegado, ¡Estupendo! Subid los baúles a vuestras habitaciones.- señalo a las chicas.- vosotras dormiréis donde siempre.- estas asintieron y empezaron a arrastrar sus baúles hacia el piso superior.- Ron tu dormirás en la que compartías con Harry. Y Harry, Dobby te ha preparado la habitación principal, el equipaje de Tonks ya esta allí.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a subir la escalera. A Harry le llamo la atención que después del ruido que habían provocado con la caída la madre de Sirius no estuviera gritando. Se paro y miro a los señores Weasley.

- ¡Señora Weasley!.

- ¡Si querido!.- lo miro.

- ¿Cómo es que el retrato de la señora Black no…?.-señalaba el lugar del cuadro.

- ¡Ha sido idea de Dobby! El cuadro esta protegido con magia muy poderosa. No lo podíamos quitar ni silenciar. Pero Dobby estaba muy asustado de sus gritos y amenazas. Así que rodeo el cuadro de un escudo de insonorización. Ella si escucha sus gritos pero nosotros no. A menos que la molestes ella no oye nada de lo que pasa en la casa. ¿NO ES VERDAD VIEJA BRUJA?.- Había puesto sus manos en la boca para darle algo mas de amplitud al sonido.- ¡Ves, al fin podemos estar algo más tranquilos en esta casa.

La idea de no oír a la señora Black pegando esos horribles gritos alegró a todos.

Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas empezaron a deshacer los equipajes nada mas entrar.

Ron tenia el cuarto para el solo, se sentía abandonado.

Harry entro en la que era la habitación principal de la casa, se notaba que todos los miembros de la familia habían sido Slytherin, la decoración era casi en su totalidad en verde y plata.

- ¡Eso es lo primero que tengo que cambiar!.- con un giro de varita cambio los colores por los de Gryffindor. No había dejado el baúl en el suelo cuando pegaron en la puerta.- ¡adelante!

Ron entró y miro maravillado la habitación.

- ¡Chico menudo cuarto!.- se fijo en la cama.- y menuda cama, seguro que esta noche…

- ¡Ron no te pases, eres mi mejor amigo y me gustaría que en lo referente a mi esposa te controles. – Ron lo miro un poco avergonzado como dándole la razón.- A menos hasta que te cases.- dijo riéndose.

- ¡Estas tu muy gracioso!. ¿Qué te pasa?.

Harry miro la cama y la ropa de Tonks perfectamente colocada.

- ¡Me siento feliz!

- ¿Qué raro, conociéndote nadie lo diría.- Harry sabia que su amigo estaba de broma.

Volvieron a pegar en la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!.- las chicas entraron en el cuarto.

- ¿Ya habéis desempacado?- pregunto Ginny.

- Yo no lo haré. Total el cuarto es para mi solo.- decía Ron tumbándose en un sillón.

- ¡No cambies, ¿quieres?

- Yo voy a empezar acabo de entrar.- dijo el moreno mientras abría su baúl. Las chicas vieron que la ropa de Tonks estaba en el armario.

- Parece que Tonks ya tiene sus cosas aquí. Harry miro hacia el armario.

- ¡Ya oíste a tu madre, ella y Dobby se encargaron de colocarla.

No pudo seguir ablando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Tonks entro en el cuarto. El se levanto y fue hacia ella. No llego muy lejos, en dos pasos Tonks se había colgado de su cuello y ambos besándose retrocedían hacia la cama.

Con cuidado Harry se recostó sin dejar de besarla.

- ¿Me ha extrañado señor Potter?

- ¡No se lo puede ni imaginar señora Potter!.

Los chicos se miraron, estaban de más en la habitación.

- Nosotros vamos a ayudar a Ron a deshacer el equipaje.- dijo Hermione cogiendo a su novio, que no les quitaba ojo a la pareja.

Ginny los siguió divertida. Antes de salir se giro y hablo, aunque sabiendo que no la escucharían.

- ¡Os llamaremos para la cena, mientras diremos que estáis descansando y que no os molesten.

- ¡GINNY!.- grito su hermano.

- ¿Qué, tendrán que descansar tarde o temprano.

La puerta se cerró y dejo a los dos amantes solos, en ningún momento habían dejado de besarse.

Entre besos las primeras prendas de ropa habían empezado a desaparecer. Harry se quedo mirando la barriguita de ella sonriendo. A ella esto no le gusto.

- ¿Estoy gorda verdad, y Ya no te gusto lo mismo.- se disponía a levantarse, pero el la paro.

- ¡Estas mas gordita si, Pero no has dejado de gustarme en lo mas mínimo.- ella sonrió.- Sigo estando completamente enamorado de ti.- miro de nuevo la barriga.- Solo estaba pensado en lo maravilloso que será poder verlo y cogerlo.- Tonks se sentía mas feliz.- Todos los días pienso en lo maravilloso que será cuando los tres paseemos por los jardines de Hogwarts.- se recostó sobre el.- como le enseñaremos multitud de cosas y lo mucho que lo querremos.- Se puso a pensar y con cara de pillo le dijo al oído.- ¡Y pienso también en la cantidad de hermanos y hermanas que tendrá!.- Ella se levanto sorprendida.- ¿Qué, esta es una casa muy grande. Habrá que utilizar las habitaciones, ¿no crees?

- En ese caso lo mejor será que practiquemos para ese momento.- dijo ella mientras se colocaba sobre el.

Hicieron el amor con tranquilidad disfrutando del momento, lo deseaban desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Tonks ya se sentía algo incomoda debido a su avanzado embarazo, por lo que controlaban en lo posible toda su pasión.

Harry se incorporo y empezó a besar su cuello mientras que con las manos le recorría la espalda, para terminar deslizándose hacia sus pechos y acariciándolos con delicadeza.

- ¡No pares ¡, ¡Sigue, ¡Me encanta!.- decía ella entre suspiros entrecortados.

Recorrió todo su cuello y termino bajando hacia los pechos.

En cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, lo que el le hacia la estaba llevando mas allá de lo que su control podía soportar.

Al final ambos llegaron ala cima del placer. Se quedaron recostados en la cama , recuperando el aliento.

Aunque en cuanto lo consiguieron comenzaron nuevamente a besarse.

El sol se ponía por el horizonte, apenas un pequeño haz entraba por la ventana. Sobre la cama una pareja desnuda hablaba sobre lo que harían cuando su primogénito naciera. Donde irían, donde vivirían, a que se dedicarían.

En la Biblioteca, tres chicos estaban reunidos cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Hermione miraba el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Tanto Ginny como Ron la vieron.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?.

- Estoy pensando en nuestro misterioso amigo. Nunca sabremos las verdaderas razones que tubo para buscar los Horcrux.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Sirius? Su hermano lo consideraba su ídolo.- dijo la pelirroja.- Es muy posible que aunque no fuera considerado de la familia lo siguiese admirando. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se había metido, supo que si desertaba de su señor, moriría. De alguna forma se entero de lo que había hecho su amo y pensó que en el caso de que muriese, al menos habría hecho algo para debilitarlo.

- ¡Joder hermanita muy bueno, si no te conociera diría que sabes mas de lo que dices.- Ginny se sintió molesta.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- salio de la sala dejando solos a los dos.

Hermione y Ron se miraban, ambos querían abalanzarse sobre el otro. Pero sabían que si lo hacían, era muy posible que su madre entrase y los volviese a pillar.

Por una vez fue Ron el que hablo primero.

- ¡LO que mas deseo en este momento, es lanzarme sobre ti!- eso ella no se lo esperaba.- pero estoy seguro de que si lo hago.- señalo la puerta con la mirada.- al momento mi madre entrara por la puerta y me castrara, ¡Después de castigarme de por vida!- Hermione empezó a reírse ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

- ¡Si te soy sincera!.- lo miro seria.- no me importaría que lo hicieses.- Ron fue a levantarse del sofá cuando su madre entro en la habitación.

- ¡Es la hora de cenar, ¡Hermione!- ella la miro.- ¿serias tan amable de avisar a la parejita?

- ¡Ahora mismo señora Weasley!.- miro a su novio que la miraba como diciendo ¡Te lo dije!.

Harry y Tonks estaban tranquilamente en la cama disfrutando en silencio de su mutua compañía. Alguien pego en la puerta.

- ¿Estáis visibles?

- ¡Entra Hermione!- un poco cohibida la castaña entro. En la cama Tonks se incorporaba y Harry terminaba de ponerse una túnica.- ¿Qué sucede?

- LA señora Weasley me dijo que los avisara . LA cena esta lista.

- Gracias Hermione.- le dijo Tonks.

- ¡Hermione!.- miro a Harry.- Le diré a Kreacker que me traiga todo después de la boda de los gemelos. Mañana en la noche cuando regresemos , empezaremos con todo.

Hacia poco tiempo que había amanecido pero en la casa ya todos llevaban algún tiempo despiertos y preparándose para la boda.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron los Weasley, aunque todo estaba listo desde el día anterior, quedaba terminar algunos de talles y recibir a los invitados.

Fue difícil convencer a los padres de las chicas de que solo invitasen a los familiares de mayor confianza.

Todos estaban en la madriguera, en la habitación de los señores Weasley, las chicas arreglaban a las novias, mientras que el cuarto de los gemelos estos intentaban vestirse. Si alguien los viese no se creería que los dos flanes vestidos con túnicas negras, eran los gamberros y bromistas hermanos Weasley. Apenas podían hablar y cada cosa que hacían era revisada a continuación.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Harry y Tonks, ellos habían preferido venir ya vestidos y listos.

Nada mas llegar fueron recibidos por Lupin que se disponía a subir al cuarto de los chicos.

Los dos subieron con el, Tonks entro en la habitación de las novias y ellos siguieron hasta la de los gemelos.

Las dos chicas estaban algo menos nerviosas que sus novios. Alicia era arreglada por su madre y Ginny , mientras que Katie por su madre y Hermione. La señora Weasley dirigía todo. Cuando Tonks entro ella se encargo de saludarla y la obligo a sentarse, junto a Fleur que también lucia su abultado vientre.

Las novias al verla se quedaron sorprendidas.

- ¡Estas embarazada!.- dijeron casi a la vez. Ella en forma de broma se miro la barriga.

- ¡Eso parece!.- dijo al tiempo que levanto la mano para enseñarles su anillo.

- ¡No sabíamos que te habías casado, para la boda de Bill y Fleur.- miraron a la aludida.- seguías soltera, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo te casaste?.

- EL 26 de Octubre.

- ¡Pero estas de…!

- ¡Casi 5 meses, al igual que Fleur.

- ¿Quién es el padre?.-pregunto Alicia.

- ¿Lo conocemos?- termino Katie.

- En cuanto estéis casadas lo sabréis. ¡LO siento es por seguridad! – las dos la miraron y sonrieron.

- De todas formas felicidades.- dijo Katie. Tonks sonrió.

Harry no se había reído nunca tanto a costa de los gemelos. Al entrar los dos lo miraron como corderos camino del matadero.

Se acerco y los felicito. Para clavar mas la puntilla les dijo una frase que no les gusto as ninguno.

- ¡Os doy la bienvenida al club de los casados!.- miro a Ron.- vuestro Hermano se encargara de borraros en el de los solteros.

- ¡No tiene gracia Potter!

- ¡En nuestro lugar te quisiéramos ver!- termino Fred.- Harry no podía contener las carcajadas.

- ¿No recordáis que ya lo hicisteis?- Era verdad y no podían discutirlo, se resignaron y terminaron de prepararse.

Para sorpresa de muchos la boda fue magnifica. Tanto los novios como las novias, no podían sentirse más felices. En cuanto estuvieron sobre la piedra, cada pareja sobre una, todos los nervios, todas las dudas desaparecieron. Incluso los gemelos se atrevieron a gastar un par de bromas.

El momento más increíble fue cuando Tonks se acerco a saludarlos de la mano de ¡Harry Potter!.

- ¡Ya podéis saber quien es mi marido!- miro a Harry.- ¡y el padre de mi hijo!.- ambos sonrieron.

Las dos chicas no se lo podían creer. El marido de Tonks era el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Entendieron el porque de todas las medidas de seguridad. Si alguien se enteraba de que el niño que vivió, estaba casado y esperando un hijo, la vida de su familia correría un gravísimo peligro.

En toda la boda y posterior celebración, ninguno de los dos se separo del otro, parecía como si Harry y Tonks estuviesen pegados.

A las hora de bailar los gemelos sacaron a Tonks y las chicas a Harry. Lo felicitaron y dieron su apoyo y colaboración incondicional.

El único momento en toda la ceremonia que las dos parejas de novios estuvieron serias fue cuando la madre de Alicia hizo un comentario que divirtió a todos menos a ellos.

Se puso entre Tonks y Fleur y llamando a las chicas hablo.

- ¡Espero que pronto vosotras dos estéis en este mismo estado!. ¡Quiero un nieto lo más pronto posible!

- ¡MAMA!.

- ¡Es la verdad!.- miro a los gemelos.- ¡cuento con vosotros!

- ¡Nosotras estamos de acuerdo!.- dijeron la Madre de Katie y la señora Weasley, colocándose junto a ella.

- Ni Alicia ni Yo pensamos dejar el Quidditch. Ahora es cuando estamos en nuestro mejor momento y...

- ¡Querida, en cuanto estés embarazada se te acabo todo eso. Le dejaríais un bebe a Fred y George.- dijo la señora Weasley segura de la respuesta.

Las chicas palidecieron, los gemelos estaban tan rojos como su pelo, aunque se decidieron a hablar.

- ¡Nosotros seremos unos padres geniales!- dijo George.

- ¡Apoyaremos a nuestros hijos en todo!- su nueva mujer lo miro.- ¡Cuando llegue el momento!

Entre risas y bromas llego el momento final de la ceremonia. En esta ocasión se tirarían dos lazos en vez de uno.

Ron estaba seguro de que el seria el blanco de ambos. Intento en mas de una ocasión desaparecer del lugar pero su madre lo tenia muy vigilado.

En cuanto los dos gemelos se giraron y los lanzaron el salto hacia un lado.

El problema fue que los gemelos contaban con algo por el estilo por parte de el, de forma que habían lanzado los lazos a ambos lados.

Uno le dio de lleno al pelirrojo y el otro quedo enganchado de la gran túnica gris de Hagrid.

Los vítores empezaron. Ron asumió rápidamente lo que esto podía significar, se dirigió hacia Hermione que lo miraba pálida. Al llegar junto a ella esta reacciono y le quito el lazo.

Hagrid se veía muy colorado y nervioso, poco a poco se acerco a la mesa donde estaba madame Máxime y esta con un gran color en su cara se lo desprendió.

Los gemelos se felicitaban del éxito de su lanzamiento.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el grupo llego al Número doce de Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley había insistido en que se quedasen en la madriguera.

Ellos habían declinado la oferta diciendo que Tonks estaría más cómoda en la casa y que seria mejor que los chicos también volviesen. De esta forma habría mas sitio para los familiares y amigos.

Nada mas entrar y despedirse de Lupin, todos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Media hora después varias figuras entraban en la habitación del matrimonio Potter.

- ¡Kreacker, ¡Kreacker!- el viejo elfo apareció.

- ¡El amo llama y Kreacker Obedece!.- miro la decoración de la habitación.- ¿Qué ha pasado con el cuarto del ama, ¡Ella quería que todo estuviera a su gusto!

- ¡Y lo esta!- dijo Harry. Miro a Tonks.- el ama pondrá toda la casa como crea oportuno.- el elfo miro con odio a todos. Se podía oír un rechinar de dientes.- Trae ahora todo lo que te pedí. ¡Recuerda lo que te dije, si no traes algo, iras con los Muggles.- el asustado elfo desapareció.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Dobby me dijo que lo había oído decir que intentaría ocultar todo lo que pudiese!. Así que lo amenace con mandarlo a trabajar para Muggles. ¡Mis tíos!.- se le veía divertido.

- ¡A tu tía le daría algo!.- añadió Hermione.

- ¡Lo se pero para Kreacker, trabajar para un Muggles es peor que hacerlo para un mago que no sea de sangre limpia!.

El elfo apareció llevando una caja. La dejo en el suelo y volvió a desaparecer.

Ron fue a cogerla.

- ¡Espera!.- dijo su novia.- Puede que tengas algún tipo de protección.- Ron se volvió a sentar.

Kreacker necesito cuatro viajes mas para traer todo lo que tenia oculto en la casa. A los pies de Harry había dos cajas, un pequeño cofre y lo que parecían dos sombrereras muy raras.

- ¡Kreacker ha obedecido al amo, ¡Kreacker trajo todo lo que guardaba y no olvido nada!.- todos se asombraron cuando por primera vez vieron al elfo con miedo.- ¿el amo cumplirá lo que le dijo a Kreacker, ¿no lo mandara con los odiosos Muggles?

- ¡No Kreacker, no iras clon los Muggles, te quedaras en la casa y ayudaras a Dobby hasta que nos vayamos, después regresaras a Hogwarts.- miro a Hermione.- con dos elfos será menos trabajo para ambos.- Harry se fijo en que el elfo ponía cara de asco.- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¡Kreacker prefiere trabajar con elfina, ella perteneció a una familia de sangre pura y lamenta lo que le sucedió. Pero el joven elfo esta contento con su nueva vida. A el le gusta ser libre, no se avergüenza de que sus amos lo liberaran.

- ¿Winky esta aquí?.- pregunto Tonks. El elfo la miro con odio antes de contestar.

- ¡Ella siguió al ama hasta la casa!. Se encarga de todo lo que tenga que ver con el ama. Si el joven elfo o Kreacker intentamos hacer algo , se molesta y nos grita..- miro de nuevo a Harry.- ¡Ella dice que hará todo lo que sea necesario por el ama!

- Parece que le gustaste a Winky.- le dijo Harry.

- ¡Winky, ¡Winky ven!.- la elfina apareció con cierto miedo.- ¿Por qué me has seguido?

- ¡Los elfos libres no hacemos nada si no hay nadie en el castillo!. ¡Winky siguió al ama…!

- ¡Pero Winky tu eres libre!.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Winky no le gusta ser libre!. ¡Winky prefiere ser la criada de la señora Tonks, ¡A Winky le gusta usted como ama!.- agacho la cabeza tímidamente.- ¡Winky desearía ser la elfina de su familia, ¡si el ama Tonks se lo permite!.- ninguno se esperaba eso. ¡Una elfina domestica queriendo volver a pertenecer a una familia!.

- ¡Eso no es posible, ¡tu ya eres libre!.- Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

- ¡Pero puedo trabajar para la familia del ama, ¡aun sin cobrar nada!.- ¿Aceptara el ama a Winky?.- en sus ojos había una gran ilusión.

- ¡Debo consultarlo con mi marido!.

- ¡Winky buscara al amo, ¡Dígale a Winky donde esta y Winky le llevara el mensaje!.- estaba muy ilusionada.- Ella no sabia nada de la boda , por lo que Tonks solo señalo a Harry.

- ¡Mi marido es el!.- la elfina abrió los ojos completamente.

- ¡El amo de Dobby es el marido de mi ama!.- Hermione parecía querer explotar de un momento a otro.

- ¡Yo no soy el amo de Dobby, ¡el es mi amigo!.- de entre las sombras salio el joven elfo.

- ¡Si Harry Potter y su esposa , toman a Winky como elfina domestica, ¿Podría Dobby ser también su elfo domestico?. ¡Dobby quiere mucho a Harry Potter!- en su voz había esperanza y miedo. Además tenía el mismo brillo en los Ojos que Winky.

- ¡Yo no me lo creo!- le dijo Ron.- ¡ahora tienes tres elfos domésticos para vosotros!

- ¡No hemos aceptado!- dijeron a la vez. Vieron las caras tristes de los elfos.- ¡Aun!.

- ¿Que os parece si nos lo pensamos y os damos la contestación en Hogwarts?- Les dijo Harry. Los dos elfos asentían contentos.- ¡Entonces listo!. Lo pensaremos y os lo diremos.- los alegres elfos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron.

Kreacker había mirado la escena molesto. En cierta forma no le desagradaba demasiado la elfina, pero al elfo lo odiaba.

- ¡El amo prometió que Kreacker se quedaría con todo lo que el amo no quisiera!

- ¡NO, ¡te dije que tu guardarías el resto de las cosas que yo no quisiera, pero seguirán siendo mías.- se sintió muy molesto.- ¿hay algún hechizo protegiendo las cajas?- solo se escucho el gruñido del elfo.- ¡Ábrelas!

Se acerco a la primera y le paso la mano por encima, a continuación hizo lo mismo con el resto de objetos. Una vez que termino las tapas se abrieron solas.

- ¡Puedes irte, cuando termine te aviso.- hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

En cuánto Kreacker desapareció cada uno cogió uno de los objetos y empezó a mirar su contenido.

- ¡Será mejor que no toquéis nada!.- dijo Tonks.- echadlo en el suelo y buscar con la varita. Puede que algún objeto tenga hechizos de protección.

- ¡Pues si que eran peligrosos los Black!.- dijo Ginny.

Todos hicieron lo que la joven Auror les aconsejo. Vaciaron todo sobre la alfombra. De los recipientes salieron innumerables objetos, desde simples joyas hasta extraños objetos que ninguno podía averiguar su utilidad.

Apartaban cada objeto con la varita y ponían mucha atención si estos hacían algo en especial.

El grito de Hermione les aviso que había encontrado lo que buscaban.

- ¡Harry!.- en la punta de la varita de la Castaña, había un gran medallón de color verde y con un dibujo en plata, una gran serpiente. Idéntica a la del escudo de la casa de Slytherin.

El moreno se acerco al medallón y lo fue a coger.

- ¡NO!.- grito Tonks.

- ¡Tranquila, ya cogimos este medallón antes.- lo toco con los dedos y la cicatriz le dolió.- ¡AHHHH!

- ¿Que te sucede?.- Tonks estaba muy preocupada.

- La cicatriz me duele. Antes no había pasado. Parece que su retorno le afecta. No hay duda de que es lo que buscamos.

- ¡La pregunta es…! ¿Cómo lo destruimos?

Ninguno había pensado en eso. El único que sabia algo al respecto era Harry. El había visto la mano de Dumbledore, como había pagado el destruir el anillo. Se lo contó a todos

- ¡No me atrevo a lanzarle ningún Hechizo, ¿recordáis la mano de Dumbledore?- todos asintieron.- fue por destruir uno. Si con lo poderoso que era tubo ese problema, nosotros podemos acabar peor.- todos bajaron la cabeza, en parte abatidos, en parte pensando una posible solución.

Se dieron cuenta de lo difícil que seria. ¿Cómo lo destruirían sin que nadie saliese dañado?

Llevaban un buen rato pensando cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Un diente de Basilisco!- todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto su hermano.

- ¡Harry destruyo el diario con un diente de Basilisco, ¡El diario era un Horcrux, ¡Podemos destruir este de la misma forma!.

Harry se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia su baúl. Lo abrió y empezó a revolverlo todo. Casi en el fondo encontró lo que buscaba. En un trozo de tela guardaba el colmillo que el Basilisco le clavo en el brazo.

Con mucho cuidado de no pincharse, se acerco al colgante y se preparo para golpearlo.

- ¡Apartaos!.- Después e que lo hicieran, golpeo con fuerza el medallón. Pero no paso nada. Ni siquiera rayo la superficie.

Todos esperaban que sucediera algo.

- ¿Quizás ya no tiene veneno?- dijo Ron.

- ¡El colmillo no pierde nunca el veneno, por eso es tan peligroso!- le dijo su novia algo molesta.- si estudiaras algo mas lo sabrías.

- ¿Entonces, por que no ha funcionado?.- Termino Ginny.

La forma más fácil de destruir el objeto había fallado. Tendrían que buscar otra manera de hacerlo.

- No se si lanzarle alguna maldición.- decía Tonks.- Seguro que de alguna forma la repele.

- ¡Tiene que haber algo!. Pude destruir el diario. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo con esto?.- miraba molesto el colgante.

- ¡Pensemos un poco!.- los tranquilizo Hermione.- Recuerda todo lo que hiciste.

Harry pensó en aquel lugar. Ginny en el suelo a punto de morir, delante de el Tom Riddle diciendo que había perdido el tiempo. Que el había ganado.

El basilisco estaba muerto, pero había conseguido clavarle un colmillo.

- Ginny se moría y Vold…, el Imnombrable me decía que había ganado. Yo cada vez estaba peor, el veneno hacia efecto ya. En la mano tenia el colmillo que me arranque del brazo y… ¡MERLÍN, ¡me arde la sangre de solo pensar que estamos tan cerca y no podemos hacer nada!

- ¡Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?.- la mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora.

- Que estamos tan cerca y no…

- ¡No me refiero a lo que paso en la cámara secreta!

- ¡Pues…, Que en la mano tenia el colmillo…

- ¡No has dicho que tenias el colmillo que te arrancaste!- el asintió.- ¡Seré idiota!- nadie la entendía. Miro a Harry.- ¿No lo ves? ¿Qué le paso a Quirrell cuando lo tocaste en primero?. ¡Se disolvió! ¡Harry, ¡es tu sangre!. ¡Tu sangre puede destruir los Horcrux!.

- No te sigo.

- ¡El colmillo tenia tu sangre, ¡te lo sacaste del brazo, ¡por eso destruiste el diario, no por el veneno del Basilisco. La protección de tu madre fue la que hizo posible que destruyeras el diario.

- Pero Hermione el se protegió contra mi al resucitar con mi sangre.

- ¡Pero lo Horcrux son anteriores!.- reaccionó Tonks entendiéndolo todo.- ¡no están protegidos contra esa magia!

No se lo pensó se acerco al medallón y se hizo un pequeño corte. Miro a todos.

- ¡Será mejor que os alejéis un poco no se que puede pasar!- Ninguno se movió, solo miraban el medallón.

En cuanto la primera gota de sangre toco el medallón este empezó a soltar un denso humo verde. Todos se habían retirado de el, Harry hizo lo mismo en cuanto algunas gotas mas de sangre cayeron encima.

Se acerco a Tonks y cogidos de la mano vieron lo que sucedía.

El humo empezó a subir haciendo una espiral. El medallón se consumía por momentos. Empezó a rodearse de un intenso brillo. Antes de desaparecer completamente, todos vieron asustados como el humo formaba una cara que con una mueca de dolor, grito antes de desaparecer completamente.

El trozo de alma de Lord Voldemort había desaparecido.

Poco a poco se fueron reponiendo de esta experiencia. Ron se acerco al lugar donde estuvo el medallón y vio como en su lugar no queda rastro alguno.

Tonks le aplico a su marido un hechizo para cerrarle la herida.

- ¡Lo conseguiste!.- El pelirrojo estaba muy contento.-¡lo has destruido!.

- ¡Ya solo faltan cuatro!- miro a Tonks.- me hubiera gustado que Dumbledore lo hubiera visto.

Poco después todos regresaban a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a la pareja solos.

No tardaron mucho en volver a estar desnudos sobre la cama, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban.

En el pasillo Ginny se había acostado dejando solos a Hermione y Ron. Ambos estaban besándose con m mucha pasión.

- ¡Me alegra que hayamos podido destruir uno!

- ¡Y a mi!.- el pelirrojo volvió a besar a Hermione.

Cada vez se sentían mejor, los besos estaban cargados de una pasión y un deseo increíbles.

Las manos de el empezaban a deslizarse por dentro de su camiseta. Las de ella recorriera su pecho y cuello. Con el último resquicio de cordura Hermione hablo.

- ¡Ron nos pueden pillar!.

- ¡No creo que mi madre venga desde la madriguera, Y Harry esta muy ocupado con Tonks.

- ¡Pero tu Hermana!- Eso hizo que se parara un segundo.

- ¡Ven!.- tiro de ella hacia su habitación. Hermione apenas opuso resistencia. En cierta forma ella también quería entrar.

Ron cerró la puerta y le aplico un hechizo silenciador. Hermione se quedo sorprendida de que en ese estado su magia funcionase tan bien.

No pensó mas, ambos se besaban como si ese fuera el último beso. Poco a poco retrocedían hacia la cama, al final ambos cayeron sobre ella.

Seguían besándose sin parar, pero la ropa estorbaba para alcanzar algunos lugares. Hermione demostró una pasión que Ron desconocía. De un tirón le rompió la túnica y empezó a besarle el pecho. El no se quedo atrás y poco después ambos estaban casi completamente desnudos sobre la cama.

Ron se paro un segundo para verla.

- ¡No me esperaba que engañases tanto con ropa!.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Estas buenísima! ¿Quiero decir…, ¡Eres la chicas mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida!.- ella sonrio.

- ¡Vas mejorando!.- lo atrajo hacia ella y siguieron besándose.

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama. Ron estaba entre sus piernas.

- ¿estas segura de esto?.- ella le sonrio.

- ¡Mas que nunca!.

El empezó con delicadeza y muy despacio. Un segundo de dolor y después…. Eran un solo ser, no había arrepentimiento, ni miedo, ni dolor. Solo estaban el y ella y juntos se sentían en el cielo.

Ninguno se esperaba que esa noche fuera tan mágica y especial como fue.

Hermione no parecía ni la misma, se comportaba como si fuera otra persona. Ponía la misma pasión y entrega que en todo lo que hacia. Se sentía maravillosamente bien con ella.

- ¡Ron, ¡Ron!.- apenas si podía hablar.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Su lado más salvaje salía al exterior. Ron no se quedaba atrás, el chico se entregaba completamente, como si la vida le fuera a en ello, con la diferencia de que disfrutaba cada segundo.

El momento culminante fue indescriptible, solo podían besarse, ninguno era capar de articular palabra alguna. De todas formas eran innecesarias, sus ojos lo decían todo. La felicidad y amor que reflejaban eran bastantes para escribir un libro.

Besándose y abrazados, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

En la otra habitación, una pelirroja se extrañaba de la ausencia de su compañera de cuarto. Para despedirse de su novio llevaba ya más de una hora. Una idea cruzo por su mente.

- Espero que al menos sean lo suficientemente listos como para que mama no los pille.- se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedo dormida. Soñando quizás con encontrar lo mismo que sus amigos tenían.

Poco antes del amanecer una sobra salía de una de las habitaciones y se dirigía sin hacer ruido hacia otra. Al entrar miro la cama ocupada, solo veía una enmarañada cabellera pelirroja. Sonrio y después se acostó en la otra cama. Se sentía completamente feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

17

- ¿Todo esta listo?.

- ¡Si, en cuanto aparezca alguien sospechoso aparecerán!.

- ¡Solo nos queda esperar y que todo salga bien!

Los dos hombres que hablaban, estaban escondidos en las sombras de una calle Londinense.

Eran las once de la noche del día previo a navidad. La calle estaba decorada para estas fiestas y solo se veía algún que otro Muggles paseando feliz.

El ataque preparado debía ser antes de media noche, recordaría a todos que el señor oscuro seguía presentes en su vida.

En un callejon se escucho una explosión, los dos Magos se ocultaron mas en las sombras empuñando sus varitas.

Poco después varios individuos con una capa negra y una mascara blanca salían del callejon, el ataque había empezado.

Se fueron distribuyendo a ambos lados de la calle sin hacer nada, daban la impresión de ser alguien más que paseaba a esa hora. No harían nada hasta que recibieran la señal.

Uno de los magos ocultos quiso salir, pero el otro lo detuvo.

- ¡No, lo siento pero hasta que empiece el ataque no.- el otro fue a replicar.- Debemos intentar coger a la mayoría, pero sobre todo a su líder.- su compañero se detuvo.

En ese momento un nuevo grupo salía del callejon. Uno de los enmascarados daba órdenes al resto, sin duda seria el jefe. Veían como se movían por la calle buscando su sitio.

Cuando todos se colocaron en los lugares establecidos, el que parecía el jefe saco su varita, señalo al cielo.

- ¡Esto va a empezar!.- ambos se prepararon.

- ¡MORSMORDRE!.- La marca tenebrosa hizo su aparición en el cielo.

Todos los Mortifagos al verla empezaron a atacar a todo aquel que veían, otros entraban en las casas y hacían lo mismo.

- ¡Ahora!.- Lupin y Ojo Loco salieron de su escondite.

Ojo Loco Lanzo unas chispas doradas con su varita. Todos los miembros de la orden que estaban ocultos salieron también.

Los Mortifagos no se esperaban que ningún mago pudiera atacarles, por lo que se vieron sorprendidos y varios fueron reducidos antes de reaccionar. Prácticamente todos los residentes de la calle habían sido cambiados por miembros de la orden y Aurors de confianza sin que nadie tuviera conocimiento de ello, de forma que las victimas serian solo de los combatientes, reduciéndose considerablemente el efecto que buscaban los Mortifagos.

Aun así ya habían causado mucho daño, se veía a gente tirada en medio de la calle, el ruido de las casas y la gente pidiendo auxilio era lo único que se oía. Estos solo eran interrumpidos por algún hechizo o maldición lanzada por ambos bandos.

Los Auror empezaron a aparecer en varios puntos de la calle. Sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar los Mortifagos fueron cogidos entre dos fuegos. No venían preparados para algo así.

De todas formas no tenían opción el retirarse les supondría un castigo que no estaban dispuestos a recibir.

Ojo Loco se movía con gran agilidad para la edad que tenia, incluso con su pierna de madera, había acabado con tres Mortifagos casi sin darse cuenta. Lupin hacia lo mismo cerca de el.

- ¡LUPIN AGÁCHATE!- el licántropo no se lo pensó para hacerle caso. La maldición asesina le paso demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Se giro para atacar al que le lanzo la maldición. Lo único que vio fue como se caía desmallado por el hechizo de Moody.

- ¡Te debo una!.- le dijo.

- ¡Tranquilo seguro que me la devuelves!.

Los dos esquivaron sendas maldiciones y siguieron con la pelea.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la batalla era sin cuartel, los últimos ataques de los Mortifagos habían sido sin piedad. Eran muy pocos los Mortifagos que se desaparecían. La mayoría peleaban hasta las últimas consecuencias. Esto conseguía que fueran más crueles y peligrosos si cave.

No sabían cual era la razón pero este hecho preocupaba a todos,

Muchos Aurors tenían serios problemas con los Mortifagos ya que no dudaban en atacarles a la desesperada, consiguiendo hacer mas daño de lo normal. El ministro se estaba planteando dejar usar las imperdonables en caso de extrema necesidad a los Aurors.

Cerca de ellos Hestias Jones, acababa con otro y junto a ella Arabella Figg, era derribada por un crutiacius.

Mundungus salio de no se sabe donde para acabar con su agresor y ayudarla.

- ¿Estas bien?- se arrodillo junto a ella.

- ¡Sobreviviré, no te preocupes.

La ayudo a levantarse y juntos siguieron con la pelea.

Apenas quedaban unos diez Mortifagos en pie, los que parecían los cabecillas usaron un traslador para salir de allí. Estos no tuvieron tanta suerte y su única salida era caer luchando. Algo que no tardo en suceder.

Estaban parapetados en un callejon sin salida, La orden del Fénix y los Aurors, intentaban entrar sin éxito, aun siendo una ratonera, podían aguantar un buen rato.

Un Auror se metió en el callejón arrastrándose bajo una capa invisible, en cuanto tuvo un buen sitio lanzo un hechizo que acabo con la gran mayoría.

- ¡Bombarda!.- la explosión destruyo el improvisado parapeto de contenedores de basura y cajas, hiriendo de gravedad a 4 de ellos y dejando inconcientes por la explosión a otros 3.

Los tres restantes viendo que era el final, salieron de sus escondites en una carrera suicida hacia la entrada del callejon. Antes de dar mas de tres pasos una gran cantidad de Desmaillus les dieron de lleno dejándolos tirados en medio del callejon.

Fueron rodeados rápidamente y atados para evitar que intentaran algo.

El jefe de los Aurors era Kingsley Shacklebolt, miembro también de la orden. Se acerco a Ojo Loco y Lupin.

- ¡Espero que no tardáramos demasiado!- dijo mirando alrededor.

- ¡Y nosotros no haber tardado mucho en avisaros!.

- ¡Era necesario Remus y lo sabes, si los paramos de un principio seguro que se fueran ido a otro lugar y ahí si que no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, hubieran muertos muchos mas.

- ¡Lo se¡, pero no me consuela.- se separo un poco de los otros dos.

Moody se giro al Auror.

- ¿Cuantas bajas hemos sufrido?.

- ¡Seis Aurors han muerto, otros Quince están en San Mungo. De los civiles no sabremos nada hasta dentro de un rato. Me han dicho que Arabella y Mundungus van camino de San Mungo también. ¡Tranquilos, a Arabella la alcanzaron con un Crutiacius y han ido a que le echen un vistazo, poca cosa, ¡Gracias a Merlín!

- Vais a tener mucho trabajo para esconder todo esto.

- Diremos como siempre; Edificios viejos y un escape de gas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- De todas formas los Muggles no se creerían la verdad.- termino Moody.

Los Aurors se llevaban a los pocos Mortifagos que quedaban y comenzaron la tarea de encontrar supervivientes y contabilizar los daños. Hacía poco que había amanecido, y con la luz se apreciaba mejor todo el caos.

Cuando las autoridades Muggles hicieron acto de presencia, cualquier rastro mágico había desaparecido.

Lo único que quedaba era el Horror alrededor de todos.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya no hacemos nada aquí.- dijo Lupin.- Va a ser una agria noche de navidad para mucha gente.- Ojo Loco se acerco a el.

- Y es nuestra obligación que nadie mas se preocupe.- El licántropo sabia que se refería a todos aquellos que se reunirían esa noche en la mansión Black para la cena de Navidad.

Asintió resignado y ambos desaparecieron camino del hospital mágico. Quería asegurarse que Arabella estaba bien.

- ¡AVADRA KEDRAVRA!.- El asustado Mortifago cayo al suelo sin vida por mucho que suplico por conservarla.- ¡Empiezo a estar muy enfadado con todos!. ¡Es el cuarto ataque que descubren y nos están esperando! Saben de antemano que atacaremos.

- ¡Amo, ¡seguro que es un espía!- Voldemort lo miro divertido.

- ¡Nooo, ¿tu crees?.- el Mortifago asintió sin entender muy bien que pasaba.- ¡Un aplauso para Mcnair, ha descubierto lo obvio! ¡CRUCIO!.- apunto con su varita al aludido, que se retorció en el suelo de dolor.- ¿Alguna estupidez mas?- nadie hablo.- ¡Claro que tenemos un espía, la cuestión es averiguar quien es.- miro a todos los enmascarados.- ¡GreenGrass!- el aludido se adelantó.

- ¡Mi señor!

- ¡Encuéntralo o te aseguro que lo lamentaras¡

Voldemort salio de allí sin decir nada más, todo estaba dicho y por su bien esperaba que lo entendieran. En la sala, los Mortifagos, pensaban sobre lo ocurrido. El que mas preocupado estaba era Greengrass, miraba al pobre infeliz que sacaban de allí sin vida y esperaba no seguir su mismo destino. Su señor no le daría otra oportunidad si fallaba…

Voldemort se dirigía pensando hacia su habitación su lado lo seguía Naginy.

- ¡No entiendo como es posible que haya un espía entre nosotros, Severus lo sabría. Los que han entrado recientemente solo reciben la información antes de salir a algún ataque. No tienen tiempo de avisar. Debe ser alguno de los más antiguos, ellos son los únicos que tienen esa información. ¿Pero quien es?.

Ese año, la cena de Navidad se realizaría en la mansión Black. El embarazo avanzado de Tonks y Fleur, que llego junto con su marido y el resto de los Weasley por la mañana, aconsejaba que todas las celebraciones se hicieran allí.

Ron y Hermione no paraban de mirarse y sonreír durante todo el día. Harry no se dio cuenta ya que solo tenía ojos para Tonks. Molly y las flamantes esposas de los gemelos eran las encargadas de preparar la cena, tanto a Tonks como a Fleur se les había prohibido hacer cualquier esfuerzo y ambas estaban con sus maridos sentadas junto a la chimenea, recibiendo mimos y caricias por parte de ellos.

La única que se había percatado del cambio en el comportamiento de su hermano y Hermione fue Ginny. Los miraba divertida, pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche y de que si su madre lo averiguaba tendrían problemas. Ron se fijo en la risa de su hermana.

- ¿Qué, ¿tengo algo en la cara?.

- ¡NO, es solo que…- lo pensó un segundo.- Pareces cansado, como si no hubieras dormido bien.- tanto el como hermione se tensaron nerviosos.- y la verdad es que Hermione tampoco tiene buena cara.- se levanto y fue a ayudar a su madre y nuevas cuñadas.

- ¡Ron, ¡Lo sabe!- Hermione estaba preocupada.

- ¡No creo, es solo que…!.- no sabia que decir.

- ¡Duermo con ella, anoche seguro que se dio cuenta de que no regresé hasta por la mañana!- El pelirrojo la miro.

- ¡En cuanto podamos hablaremos con ella!- asintió dándole la razón.

La cena transcurrió con alegría, para sorpresa de la señora Weasley sus nuevas nueras se desenvolvían muy bien en la cocina y aprendían con facilidad. Todo lo preparado resulto ser como cualquier comida de los Weasley, deliciosa.

Tonks y Fleur hablaban sobre sus futuros hijos, también sobre lo que querían comprar y los que habían aprendido sobre sus cuidados. Harry y Bill se miraban con cara de circunstancia.

Los gemelos se comportaban como siempre, aunque su madre intentaba controlarlo y pedía ayuda a sus esposas. Estas se encogían de hombros y solo le respondían.

- ¡Molly, si tu no has podido con ellos en todo este tiempo, ¿que te hace pensar que nosotras los cambiaremos de la noche a la mañana?- ellos satisfechos con la explicación las abrazaron y besaron.

Entre risas todos se estaban divirtiendo. Ninguno ignoraba la situación en la calle, pero por una noche querían disfrutar con sus seres queridos, no sabían cuando se podrían reunir de nuevo.

Al terminar todos decidieron quedarse en la casa a dormir, había habitaciones de sobra y podrían abrir todos juntos, los regalos por la mañana.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron en la puerta de la habitación de ella, por mas que deseasen pasar de nuevo la noche juntos, ambos tenían muy claro que la señora Weasley estaría muy pendiente de todo y seguramente los sorprendería.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, sin darse cuenta dejó escarpar un suspiro, Ginny la miraba y se dio cuenta de todo.

- ¡Parece que no podréis repetir!- la castaña se sobresalto.

- ¡No se lo que quieres decir!

- ¡Vamos Hermione, anoche estuviste con mi hermano, ¡no se lo que hicisteis ni lo quiero saber, pero me lo imagino.- intento replicar.- ¡No soy mi madre, los dos sois mayorcitos y sabéis lo que hacéis. Por mi parte nadie sabrá nada. Pero tened cuidado o tendremos que organizar la boda y el funeral.

- ¿Funeral?.

- ¡Mi madre mata a Ron, si os piílla juntos.- Hermione se a cerco a la pelirroja.

- ¡Gracias Ginny eres lo mas parecido que tengo a una hermana!.

- ¡Lo mismo te digo!- le dio una palmadita en la espalda.- Será mejor que nos acostemos, ¡estoy deseando ver los regalos!. Te preguntaría cual es el mió, pero seguro que es un buen libro.- Hermione la miro con burla desde la cama.

- ¡Muy graciosa, pero seguro que te gustara.- termino antes de acostarse.

En otra habitación pasaba algo parecido, Tonks quería saber cual era su regalo.

- ¡Vamos dímelo!.- decía con cara de niña buena.

- ¡Te aseguro que os gustara a ambos, pero no lo sabrás hasta por la mañana.

- ¡Es para los dos.- se toco la tripa.

- ¡No, cada uno tiene el suyo, pero se que os gustaran.

Por mas que lo intento no consiguió que su marido le dijese nada, así que después de darle un beso se giro haciéndose la dormida. El intento acercarse a ella pero sin éxito, se giro y se dispuso a dormir un poco molesto. Tonks divertida se puso encima de el y riendo comenzaron a besarse dispuestos a pasar una de tantas noches maravillosas.

Ron miraba el techo de la habitación y recordaba lo maravillosa que fue la noche anterior. Tenia que controlarse para no salir corriendo y entrar en el cuarto de las chicas a besar a su novia. Muy molesto se giro con la almohada sobre su cabeza e intento dormirse. El aroma del pelo de Hermione todavía estaba en ella, no lo ayudo esto a dormir, suspiro una vez mas antes de girarse hacia el otro lado, al final se volvió a girar y se durmió disfrutando del aroma de su novia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó desnudo y noto a alguien sobre el. Tonks dormía apoyada sobre su estomago desnuda y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad. Harry la miraba, le encantaba hacerlo cuando dormía tenia esa cara de niña buena que la caracterizaba. Ya se sabia de memoria cara rasgo de su cara, sabia cuando había cambiado algo con sus poderes, por mas que lo hacia a el le seguía gustando la verdadera Tonks, Esa que vio el la casa de los gritos.

Tonks se despertó haciendo un ruidito parecido a un ronroneo, se fijo en que el la miraba y le sonrió.

- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?.

- ¡No lo se, cuando te miro pierdo la noción del tiempo.- ella sonrió y lo abrazo.- me podría pasar horas viéndote dormir.

- ¡Me encanta que me digas esas cosas!.- lo beso con pasión.

- ¡Será mejor que bajemos, estoy deseando abrir mis regalos.- ella al oírlo pareció reaccionar.

Con toda la ligereza que le permitía su panza, se levanto y al igual que el empezó a prepararse.

Media hora después el matrimonio Potter, bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía al salón.

En cada esquina de este había una montaña de regalos para cada uno.

Tardaron un poco en encontrar los suyos.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia la mayoría de los Weasley, Ginny junto con hermione, seguidas de un adormilado Ron.

Los hermanos de estos , estaban junto a sus esposas.

Los únicos que no aparecían eran los gemelos, al estar tan reciente su boda, seguro que aun lo estaba celebrando.

De la cocina salía un aroma maravilloso, al parecer la señora Weasley había madrugado más que nadie. La puerta se abrió y el matrimonio Weasley entro en el salón seguido de algunos de lo miembros de la orden.

- ¡Parece que todos habéis madrugado!- se fijo en que dos de sus hijos no estaban.- No se puede cambiar a nadie de la noche a la mañana.

En ese momento los gemelos bajaban la escalera muy acaramelados con sus esposas.

Como si esa fuera la señal que esperaban todos se lanzaron a abrir regalos.

Todos recibieron el tradicional jersey weasley , tejido por la madre de los pelirrojos.

Ron le regalo a Hermione un libro sobre pociones avanzadas y ella a el uno sobre los mejores partidos de Quidditch de la historia.

Las dos embarazadas recibieron gran cantidad de ropa de bebe, ambas estaban encantadas viéndola.

El señor Weasley recibió algunos objetos Muggles, que miraba como si los ojos se le fueran a salir.

La señora Weasley se quedo muy complacida cuando al abrir uno de sus regalos se encontró con una preciosa túnica, regalo de los gemelos.

A todos los matrimonios se les regalo un reloj como el de los Weasley en el que las agujas tenían los nombres de los miembros.

Harry le regalo a Ron una escoba Nimbus 2000, que lo dejo maravillado y a Hermione una colección completa de libros de magia avanzada e historia del mundo mágico, falto poco para que tirara al suelo al moreno cuando lo abrazo.

Tonks le regalo a Harry una escoba de juguete, el moreno no lo entendía muy bien.

- ¡Quien mejor que tu para enseñar a volar a nuestro hijo!

- ¡O hija!.- le dijo antes de besarla.

Por su parte el moreno sorprendió a su mujer cuando esta abrió su regalo. Se encontró con un colgante en el que estaban, al igual que en sus anillos, el león y el fénix juntos.

- Me pareció que seria bueno que el anillo tuviese un compañero. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.- Ella se abrazo a el y esta vez si consiguió tirarlo de espalda.

Los dos quedaron tumbados besándose, como si fuera más importante que respirar en ese momento.

- ¡Vale, vale, parejita dejad algo para después.- los gemelos volvían con sus bromas.

- ¡Harry o te controlas, o antes de que nazca vuestro hijo ya tendrá un hermano en camino!.¡ HAY! ¿Qué dije Alicia?.- preguntaba Fred después del coscorrón que le dio su esposa.

- ¡Si tienes que preguntarlo te mereces otro!.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, incluidos Harry y Tonks.

El segundo regalo del moreno a su esposa gusto a todos. Eran dos peluches, uno era un León rojo y el otro un fénix del mismo color, ambos tenían varios detalles en oro.

- Como no sabemos si será niño o niña, los preferí de estos colores. Además compre dos para que siempre sepa que podrá contar con un león y un fénix en su vida, para lo que sea.

- Parece que el león y el fénix se van a convertir en el símbolo de vuestra familia.- dijo divertido Lupin.

Hermione pensó en algo y a continuación cogió un trozo de papel, se puso a dibujar con ayuda de la varita y cuando termino lo miro satisfecha.

Con el dibujo se acerco a Harry.

- Creo que esto os va a gustar.- les enseño el dibujo.

Era un escudo, en el que se veía un león y un fénix con los cuellos juntos, a sus pies se podía ver un gran castillo que se asemejaba mucho con Hogwarts. Atravesándolo todo, un rayo pasaba por detrás de todo dándole un toque diferente al conjunto.

- Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts te diré lo que se me ha ocurrido.

Terminaron de abrir el resto de regalos entre felicitaciones abrazos y besos. Incluso Dobby y Winky , tuvieron su regalo. Harry unos calcetines al elfo y Tonks un pequeño delantal de encaje a la elfina, Ambos lloraban por el detalle.

A continuación entraron en la cocina y dieron buena cuenta del desayuno preparado por la señora Weasley, que lucia orgullosa el regalo de todos sus hijos, menos Percy claro. Un colgante de oro rojo, con una gran W central, rodeado de nueve pequeñas piedras, representando a toda la familia.

Al terminar cada uno se despidió y aprovecharon la mañana cada uno en lo que quiso. Casi todos lo matrimonios y parejas, permanecían junto ablando tranquilamente, menos los gemelos claro.

Los días pasaron agradablemente, no había indicios de los Mortifagos y se respiraba una cierta tranquilidad en la casa.

Cada noche Harry y Tonks se entregaban el uno al otro intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lamentablemente el moreno se dio cuenta de que pronto todo eso se le acabaría, hasta el nacimiento del bebe. Al volver al castillo todo seguiría como antes, ella profesora y el alumno.

Ron y Hermione deseaban repetir su encuentro de nuevo. El problema era que todos los Weasley estaban en la casa, y lo que menos querían era ser descubiertos.

Esa noche Harry se despertó cuando Tonks lo llamo. Ambos estaban abrazados en la cama. Como siempre después de uno de sus encuentros, era la mejor forma de dormir que conocían.

- ¡Harry, ¡Harry!.

- ¡Que, ¿sucede algo, ¿te encuentras bien?.- dijo preocupado.

- ¡Si tranquilo!.- el moreno se calmo.- Solo que….- la miro de nuevo.- Tengo una ganas irresistibles de comer helado.

- Veré si queda algo abajo.- se fue a levantar.

- ¡Lo quiero de Chocolate con nueces , avellanas y pistachos. Regado con menta y algo de nata.- el la miro sorprendido y alucinado.

- ¿De verdad quieres comer eso?.- ella asintió.- ¿Crees que a esta hora te sentara bien?- Tonks sonrió.- voy a buscarlo.- se levanto resignado.

- ¡Harry!.- el se paro en seco.- me apetece el helado que venden en Florean Fortescue.

- ¡Nym, sabes que no podemos salir de….!- ella lo miro con cara de niña buena.- Hablare con Lupin.- dijo saliendo del cuarto, mientras ella sonreía victoriosa.

Cinco minutos después Remus Lupin oía como alguien pegaba en la puerta de su habitación. Se levanto preocupado y al abrir se encontró con un adormilado Harry que lo miraba avergonzado.

- ¡Harry, ¿ocurre algo?.

- ¡NO se como decírtelo!. Nym quiere un helado con nueces, avellanas y pistachos, regado menta y nata.- el licántropo lo, miro divertido.

- ¡Un antojo!.- el moreno asintió con vergüenza.- ¡Dile a los elfos que te lo preparen y listo!

- ¡El problema es que lo quiere del la heladería del callejon Diagon!- Lupin lo entendió todo.

- ¡Tienes suerte de que abra toda la noche! Me visto y vamos en un momento, Ojo Loco se reunirá con nosotros allí.- Harry se quedo mas avergonzado, cuando el licántropo entro para cambiarse se puso a hablar solo.

- ¡Genial, ¡ahora todos sabrán la noche que me espera!

Media Hora después un Avergonzado Harry compraba un gran tazón de helado de chocolate con nueces, avellanas y pistachos, regado con menta y nata. También lo arreglo para que Dobby pudiera venir a recoger futuros pedidos.

Detrás de el un divertido y preocupado Lupin lo miraba. Recordó cuando en mitad de la noche su padre se presento en su casa para saber si tenia pastel de calabaza y chocolate, en su mano llevaba algunas fresas y bajo el brazo un melón.

- ¡Hermano necesito ese pastel, ¡no sabes las cosas mas raras que esta comiendo Lily!

Recordó como el, James y Sirius, se recorrieron todos los negocios que encontraron abiertos, ya fuesen mágicos o Muggles, para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Y la felicidad en los ojos de Lily cuando se comía un trozo de pastel de calabaza y chocolate, con fresas, melón y puré de patatas.

Ojo loco parecía más dormido que despierto, aunque su ojo no paraba de mirar a todas partes buscando alguna señal de peligro.

Después el trío entro en un caldero chorreante completamente vació y desaparecía por la chimenea camino de la mansión.

Al llegar Harry preparo en un tazón el helado y subió al dormitorio.

- ¡Cariño, te traigo tu…!.- se quedo sin palabras al ver a Tonks en la cama dormida con esa cara que le encantaba mirar por horas.

Resoplo molesto, pero después cogió el helado y se tumbo junto a ella. Dio cuenta del extraño helado mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Tuvo que admitir que aunque un poco raro, el helado tenía un sabor muy bueno.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tonks despertó, vio a Harry dormido junto a ella en su mano tenia un gran tazón en el aun quedaban restos de las nueces.

Lo recordó y se sintió un poco culpable, fue a levantarse para dejarlo durmiendo pero el lo noto y se despertó.

- ¡Hola ¡, ¿Qué tal estas?.- un poco avergonzada le respondió.

- ¡Bien, perdona por lo de anoche. Al salir tú, me acosté y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

- ¡No te preocupes, el helado estaba muy bueno.- dijo con cara de niño malo.

- ¿Fuiste al callejon Diagon?.- el asintió.

- Me acompañaron Lupin y Ojo Loco. Creo que no lo pasaba tan bien desde hace tiempo. De todas formas queda algo de helado si quieres.

- Si te soy sincera, no me apetece nada esa combinación. Estoy oliendo lo que queda y no me gusta nada.

- ¿Entonces?.

- ¡No se, pensé en chocolate y se me ocurrió la mezcla. Después solo tenia ganas de probarla. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¡No podría enfadarme contigo, ¡Bueno…, Quizás un poquito avergonzado.- puso cara de tener algo en mente.- ¡Pero creo que sabrás hacer que te perdone.

Ella sonrió y lo beso. Un par de besos después, el tema del helado había quedado olvidado.

- Será mejor que bajemos. Tengo hambre.

- ¡Claro tenéis que comer los dos!- le dijo su marido.

Media Hora después , el matrimonio Potter entraba en la cocina. Harry se dio cuenta de que Lupin ya había contado su aventura nocturna. Las caras de todos lo decía.

:Los gemelos incluso bromeaban a su costa.

- ¡Harry, ¿me puedes traer un helado de vainilla y toffes? ¡Con grajeas de todos los sabores encima!

- ¡Para mi que sea de menta con almendras! Pero yo solo quiero grajeas con sabor a te- Tonks se encargo de callarlos consiguiendo que las bromas fueran para ellos.

- ¡Estoy deseando veros en la misma situación!.- ambos se callaron.- conociendo a los padres seguro que lo que os pidan Alicia y Katie, será mucho mas raro y difícil de conseguir.- los miro sonriendo.

Esto no gusto a los gemelos Weasley, sus esposas se reían ante la ocurrencia.

Harry casi pudo imaginar a Fred y George, paseando medio dormidos por todo el callejon buscando algún extraño alimento.

Ningún otro quería que la tomaran con el también, además Bill ya había padecido lo que eran los antojos y entendía perfectamente a Harry. Aun se acordaba cuando tubo que ir a Francia en plena noche para traerle a su esposa unos caracoles, o Scargotts como se les dice allí.

Los días pasaban con la misma maravillosa rutina ya faltaba muy poco para el fin de las vacaciones, los matrimonios aprovechaban cada segundo del día.

Tanto Ron Como Hermione lo estaban pasando realmente mal, la madre del chico los vigilaba a todas horas, o alguien a quien se lo mandaba. Para intentar relajarse, Ron aprovechaba alguna que otra tarde para salir a montar un rato en escoba. Hermione por su parte se sumergía entre los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. Esta tenía una gran sección dedicada a la historia del mundo mágico.

Encontró algún que otro libro sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y los estaba leyendo, esperaba encontrar algo que les sirviese para encontrar los objetos de los fundadores y los Horcrux que faltaban.

No encontró nada en los libros que trataban de cada uno de ellos, estos solo describían como era su vida antes y después de la construcción del castillo. Confirmaban lo que ya sabían, el carácter de cada uno de ellos y que fue de sus vidas hasta su muerte.

Se sentía algo desilusionada, estaba leyendo un libro muy antiguo sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Había descubierto algunas cosas muy interesantes, sobre antiguos profesores y zonas del castillo.

Entro en un capitulo sobre la selección de los alumnos. Supo que la encargada de llevarlos al castillo era Rowena Rabenclaw y que también era ella la que los inscribía como alumnos del colegio.

En la sala los cuatro fundadores, escogían a los alumnos para su casa.

Más de una vez la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, provocaba que hubiese una pequeña rencilla por un joven alumno. Ambos consideraban que su lugar seria en su casa.

Para evitar todo esto crearon el sombrero seleccionados, en el que como ya sabían pusieron algo de cada uno de ellos, de su personalidad. De esta forma el sobrero se encargaría de distribuir a los alumnos.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el saber que Rowena era la encargada de registrar la los niños nacidos magos. Al no tener conocimiento de la reliquia de esta fundadora, se centro más en su historia. Una hora después su búsqueda fue recompensada. Descubrió que Rowena Rabenclaw, inscribía a los alumnos con una pluma de águila cuando estos nacían con magia. Como no podía buscarlos y dar las clases a la vez, al final hechizo esta pluma para que ella sola se encargara de esta tarea.

- ¡Esta debe ser la reliquia que nos falta!.- siguió leyendo contenta.

La pluma permaneció realizando esta tarea muchos años después de la muerte de los fundadores. Pero misteriosamente un día desapareció, se cree que fue robada por un mago oscuro que deseaba conocer a todos los niños nacidos con magia. No se sabe a ciencia cierta con que propósito.

La pluma que actualmente esta en Hogwarts es una copia de la original y realiza la misma función.

Salio corriendo de la biblioteca, busca a Harry y los demás. Encontró a su novio en la cocina comiendo un trozo de pastel de calabaza.

- ¡Ron, hay que encontrar a Harry!.- tanto el como su madre la miraron extrañados.- ¡Es…, para la tarea pendiente que tenemos sobre los fundadores.- le enseño el libro. El pelirrojo entendió y se levanto rápidamente.

Ginny bajaba las escaleras y se unió al grupo. A harry y Tonks los encontraron en el desván junto con Bukbeack, al parecer le estaban dando de comer al fantástico animal.

- ¡Harry!.- se paro cuando el hipogrifo se puso nervioso.- ¡He encontrado algo, será mejor que salgáis!

Tratándose de Hermione, era algo importante.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de los Potter y después de entrar aplicaron un hechizo de insonorización.

- ¡Se cual es la reliquia de Rabenclaw!.- todos se interesaron, mientras ella abría el libro y les mostraba la pagina.- ¡Es una pluma, la pluma que registra a todos los nacidos con magia.

- ¡Esta en Hogwarts, ¡genial!.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡Si pero la del castillo solo es una copia de la original! Esta fue robada hace muchos años.

- Eso lo sabe Voldemort, seguro que uso la del castillo. No creo que encontrase la original.- Termino Ron. Harry pensaba todo lo dicho, Tonks y Hermione lo miraban.

- ¿Harry?.- pregunto Hermione.

- No podemos descartar que la encontrase. Aunque el estuvo varias veces en Hogwarts antes de alzarse. Pudo usar la que se guarda allí. ¡Que lugar mas seguro!- la siguiente en hablar fue Tonks.

- No creo que la pluma de Hogwarts sea la que buscamos.- todos la miraron.- cada cierto tiempo se le hace una comprobación para saber que lo la han hechizado de alguna forma.

- ¡Para que solo elija a sangres pura, y deje de lado al resto, por ejemplo!- pensó Hermione en voz alta. Tonks asintió.

- Entre otras cosas. Si fuera el Horcrux, ya lo habrían detectado. Creo que el Imnombrable encontró la original en algún sitio y el uso.

- ¡Eso nos lleva al mismo problema ¿Dónde buscarla?.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Harry, ¡Chicos, ¿Estáis aquí?

En cuanto Hermione y su hijo salieron de la cocina la señora Weasley los siguió. Vio como Ginny se unía a la búsqueda.

Busco por toda la casa a Lupin. Lo encontró en la celda del sótano, la que usaba en sus transformaciones.

- ¡Remus, los chicos se traen algo entre manos.- el la miro extrañado.- Hermione le ha pedido a Ron que buscaran a Harry con una excusa muy extraña.

- ¿Donde están?

- Seguro que buscándolo. En cuanto lo encuentren se encerraran en la habitación de Harry y Tonks.- Lupin sonrió.

- ¡Deberías acostumbrarte a llamarla Nymphadora, su apellido ya no es Tonks, es Potter!

- ¡Para mi será siempre la despistada de Tonks!

- ¡Busquémoslos!.

Veinte minutos después habían recorrido parte de la casa y no encontraron rastro alguno de los chicos o de los Potter. El único lugar donde estarían seria el dormitorio del Matrimonio.

Se dirigieron hacia allí, al llegar Lupin pego en la puerta.

- ¡Harry, ¡Chicos, ¿Estáis aquí?

Desde dentro le contestaron.

- Si remus ya salimos. – le respondió Tonks.

- ¡Si preguntan teníamos una tarea pendiente sobre los fundadores, Ginny y Tonks solo están para ayudarnos.- Dijo Hermione. Todos asintieron.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Lupin junto con la madre de los pelirrojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¡Nada!. ¿Por qué?.- respondió con aire de ignorancia.

- ¡Hermione estaba a muy rara y me preocupe!- se adelanto a decir la señora Weasley!- Tonks se aparto y todos miraron a la castaña.

- ¿Qué ¿, ¡es un libro fantástico, ¿no me puedo emocionar?.

- ¡Tranquila no pasa nada, Solo que nos preocupemos un poco . Eso es todo. Nos veremos en la cena ¡Adiós!.- los adultos bajaron las escalera dejando a los chicos mirándose con sonrisa cómplice.

Parecía que todo estaba en orden.

El fin de año se aproximaba. Seria el primero de varios matrimonios. Se les veía en todos momentos juntos. Al dar las campanadas de media noche , entre felicitaciones quedaba un momento para demostrarse su amor. Incluso Ron y Hermione se permitieron el lujo de besarse, en un lateral y algo apartados del resto.

No faltaban las estupendas bromas de los gemelos, en las que sus esposas se habían convertido en unas expertas. Por el cielo las bengalas Weasley pasaban sobre la cabezas de todos.

Habían conseguido insonorizar toda el área, por lo que la gente del exterior no se enteraba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esa casa. Seria muy extraño oír semejantes ruidos y luces salir de una casa sin que sucediera nada grave en ella.

Pasada la una entro en la sala Ojo Loco, se le veía preocupado y al verlo la fiesta decayó.

- ¿Qué sucede Alastor?.- dijo Lupin adelantándose del grupo.

- ¡Ha habido un ataque!- miro a las esposas de los chicos.- ¡a sus familias!- las dos se asustaron y se acercaron a sus maridos, estos las rodearon con sus brazos para protegerlas.- ¡Tranquilas ¡, ¡No ha pasado nada, afortunadamente!.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?.- Alicia se adelanto.

- ¡Deben saber lo de las bodas! Atacaron sus casas. En la de los Bell no había nadie. Ya que tus padres decidieron salir del país.- miro a Alicia.- tus padres estaban preparándose para venir y despedirse, ya que ellos querían hacer lo mismo. Esa fue su suerte. Estaban preparados para salir cuando entraron. Pudieron hacerles frente hasta que llegaron los Aurors. Solo hemos cogido a un joven Mortifago, no tiene idea de nada solo que debían llevar a los Spinnet, y a cualquiera que estuviese en la casa, frente a su señor.

- ¿Pero donde están mis padres?

La puerta se abrió y entraron los padres de Alicia y sus hermanos. Ella corrió hacia ellos y se fundieron en un abrazo.

- ¿Estáis bien?.

- ¡Si tranquila, asustados pero bien. Solo venimos a despedirnos. Saldremos hacia nuestra casa en Francia. Estaremos un tiempo hasta que todo se calme.- dijo su madre.

- ¡Si sucede algo ya sabes donde ir!.- acabo su padre.

- ¡Os echare de menos!- su madre le acaricio la cara.

- ¡Y nosotros a ti!. ¡pero ya has empezado tu propia familia!.- miro a George ¡Yo estaré mas tranquila, ¡Ya no podrás jugar al Quidditch! ¡Y te aseguro que no me perderé el nacimiento de mi primer nieto!

- ¡Mama!.

- ¡Vale, vale, esperare, pero se que sucederá antes de lo que esperas.

Una hora después los la familia Spinnet dejaba la casa, después de despedirse de su hija y demás presentes, rumbo a Francia.

La fiesta no parecía que se fuera a animar de nuevo por lo que todos se fueron retirando a dormir. Al día siguiente tendrían que preparar el retorno al castillo.

Estaban listos para irse , Tonks busco a Harry y no lo encontraba. Entro en la biblioteca y lo vio, estaba llorando delante del tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Miraba un trozo quemado, sabía cual era el nombre que debía estar ahí.

- ¡Yo también lo extraño!- le dijo ella, al tiempo que lo abrazaba, también triste.

- ¡Por mas que quiera no podría olvidarlo! Me gusta pensar que el se sentiría feliz con todo lo que me esta pasando.- ella lo miro.

- ¡Seguro, ¡Ya lo veo felicitándote por dejarme preñada! ¡Hey Harry, ¡ese es mi chico!.- dijo poniendo voz grave. El se divirtió con el comentario.- Te aseguro que por mas juerguista que fuera, hubiera hecho lo mismo que Remus. ¡Es más, por dejar embarazada a su prima, seguro que te pegaría y todo!

- ¡Sirius, ¡Nooo!

- ¡No muy fuerte pero lo haría, te lo aseguro. No dejaba de ser un Black.

- ¡Supongo que tienes razón!- miro de nuevo el tapiz.- ¡No sabes lo que me gustaría averiguarlo!

- ¡Es tarde será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto!- dijo mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

Antes de salir le dedicaron otra mirada al trozo del tapiz quemado.

Habían conseguido conectar con la chimenea de la directora y de esta forma podrían volver mas rápido y Tonks no se cansaría tanto.

De esta forma, poco después de almorzar, todos estaban de vuelta en el castillo mucho antes que sus compañeros.

Al salir Harry ayudo a Tonks para que no sufriera ningún accidente. En el despacho lo esperaba MC Gonagall.

- ¡Gracias señor Potter por ayudar a su profesora!. – ambos entendieron lo que esto significaba.

- ¡Ha sido un inmenso placer!- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Tonks entendió lo que quería decir con solo verlo, le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, antes de dejarla Harry y Tonks se dedicaron una mirada en el pasillo.

Después de acomodar todo su equipaje, esperaron el retorno de sus compañeros en la sala común. De seguro que alguno tendría algo interesante que contar, aunque nada como lo que podrían contarles ellos de esas increíbles vacaciones de Navidad, si pudieran.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Debía comunicarle esta información a su amo, era vital que lo supiera. En lo único que pensaba era en que tenía que decirle lo que había averiguado, antes de que otro se le adelantara.

Si lo pensaba fríamente en verdad no sabia gran cosa, pero después de cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, era primordial el ganar puntos a los ojos de su señor.

Se encontraba ante la puerta de sus habitaciones. Todos los nervios que tenía acumulados salieron en ese momento. Sintió un miedo atroz a llamar a esa puerta, cada vez que entraba alguien, no sabia si volvería a salir con vida.

No hizo falta que pegara, Naginy, la serpiente de su amos Salía de la habitación. Al verlo se giro hacia dentro poco después término de salir.

- ¡YA se que estas ahí, ¡Entra!.- el miedo se apodero completamente de el. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, entro en la habitación.- ¡Espero por tu bien que sea importante!

- ¡Cre… Creo que lo es mi señor!.

- ¡Pues habla y no cacarees!.

- ¡Un infiltrado en el ministerio, ha descubierto algo que podría ser interesante, relacionado con Potter!- su señor giro mágicamente el destrozado sillón.

- ¡Has conseguido mi atención!.

- ¡Vera…, ¡Al parecer en el departamento de los inefables, se guardan unos documentos que están relacionados con Harry Potter!. ¡No se permite el acceso a nadie que no sea de ese departamento, y se los conserva con la misma seguridad que todo lo que hay allí.

- ¿De que tratan esos documentos?.

- ¡Amo…, ¡Como… le he dicho, nadie que no sea de ese departamento puede acercarse!.- la cara de Voldemort se puso seria. - Nuestro informador lo ha intentado pero solo ha conseguido que lo descubran, en estos momentos están investigándolo por si tiene relación con usted.

- ¿Entras aquí para decirme que hay algo de Potter en el ministerio, pero que no sabes lo que es?- el Mortifago temió por su vida.

- ¡Mi señor, ¡pensé que debía decíroslo, ¡Tal vez seria buena idea averiguar algo mas sobre esos documentos y …

- ¡ENTONCES HAZLO!.- EL Mortifago se asusto.- ¡Pero no vuelvas sino es para decirme que has averiguado algo, interesante!. ¡Largo!.

No se lo pensó salió corriendo de la habitación. Había sido mejor que se callara, ahora su vida corría mas peligro que nunca. Si no conseguía averiguar que es lo que escondía en el ministerio, su vida acabaría muy pronto.

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente para todos, estaban muy interesados ya que pronto empezarían con sus clases de animagos. Harry había sorprendido a MC Gonagall ya que podía mover todos los libros rápidamente y casi sin esfuerzo, su magia sin varita había progresado mucho en las vacaciones. En los hechizos no verbales los tres amigos habían conseguido un nivel bastante bueno, podían realizar una gran variedad de hechizos de cierta dificultad, además por supuesto de los más básicos.

Al día siguiente tendrían su primera clase , para convertirse en animagos. Pero esa noche no podían faltar a una reunión especial del E.D. Colin Creevey, había pedido que todos se reunieran para tratar un tema relacionado con Daphne Greengrass. Según el les daría una información que les resultaría interesante.

Una hora después de la cena, todos los miembros del E.D., estaban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres. En el centro Harry , junto con Colin y Greengrass, esperaban que todos estuvieran reunidos. A una señal de Ron, Harry empezó a hablar.

- ¡Silencio, ¡estamos aquí por que Colin Creevey, ha pedido esta reunión!- señalo al chico.

- ¿Qué pinta ella aquí?.- Dijo señalándola Zacharias Smith.

- ¡Daphne forma parte de lo que tengo que decir!.- la defendió Colin. Todos se callaron esperando a oír al chico.- Como ya sabéis, Daphne ha corrido muchos riesgos para pasarnos información. Su madre le ha mandado una carta. Al parecer el Imnombrable, sabe que tiene un espía en sus filas.- los chicos empezaron a murmurar.

- ¡Mi padre ha sido escogido para encontrar al traidor, ¡debe llevarlo a la presencia de su amo para castigarlo!

- ¿Lo haría, ¿entregaría a su propia hija?- pregunto Lavender Brown.

- ¡Te lo aseguro, ¡Además el castigo por no encontrar al traidor es la muerte!- le respondió la chica.

- ¡O mueres tu o tu padre!.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Le conté a mi madre que algo se me escapo cerca de algunos chicos de Gryffindor, sin darme cuenta!

- ¡Dijiste algo!.

- ¡No, solo que hable mas de la cuenta donde no debía.

- ¿Qué te respondió?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Mi madre no es como mi padre, a ella la obligaron a unirse. ¡No tiene la marca y se relaciona poco con ellos, pero es considerada una persona afín con su causa. Me dijo que eso equivaldría a ser el traidor. Si quería seguir viva no debía decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ella de nuevo.

- ¡Pero en ese caso tu padre…!.

- ¡El me quiere obligar a servir a su señor!.- puso cara altiva y orgullosa.- ¡Ante todo soy una sangre pura, no me arrodillare ante nadie, si no quiero!- al escuchar el comentario varios se molestaron.- ¡No penséis mal, ¡Ya no soy la misma de antes, ¡estoy saliendo con Colin, estoy aprendiendo a ver a todos como lo que son personas igual a mi. Pero eso no quita que en cierta forma, me siga sintiendo orgullosa de lo que soy.

- ¡No has cambiado tanto si dejas a tu padre a su suerte!- le dijo Zacharias Smith. Fue Colin el que respondió.

- ¿Que harías tu si fuera tu padre el que te condujera hacia tu verdugo, ¿si te obligara a ser lo que no quieres ser?

- Mi madre me dijo que no pensara en nadie más que en mí. Mi padre ya eligió su camino, no es justo que por seguirlo deje yo mi vida en el.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto Harry.- Después de las fiestas seguro que tu padre sospecha algo.

- ¡Hemos hablado con MC Gonagall! Al terminar el año, ella se quedara en el colegio como ayudante de la señora Pince, de esta forma podremos seguir viéndonos y ella no correrá peligro.

- ¿No crees que confías mucho en ella?.- volvió a decir Smith. Colin lo miro.

- ¡NO confió mucho en ella , confió plenamente!.

- ¿Por que estas tan seguro de ella?.- pregunto Hannah Abbott. Los dos se miraron, ella asintió.

- ¡Hicimos la promesa inquebrantable en vacaciones!.

- ¡ESTAS LOCO!.- gritaron casi todos.- ¡A vuestra edad esta prohibida!.

- ¡Soy yo quien la hizo, ya tengo 17 años, legalmente soy mayor de edad y puedo realizarla.

- ¿Qué le prometiste?.- pregunto Harry, entrando por primera vez en la conversación. Los dos se pusieron algo colorados.

- ¡Que nos casaríamos al terminar el colegio!- dijo ella.

Ninguno se esperaba esa contestación, nadie decía nada, no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Cada uno intentaba asimilar la información. Fue Hermione la primera en reponerse.

- ¡Eso es lo mas parecido a un contrato mágico, ¡al terminar tendréis que casaros obligatoriamente o ella….!- no termino, sabían de sobra lo que eso significaba.

Si al terminar en Hogwarts no se casaban, Daphne Greengrass, moriría debido a la, promesa inquebrantable que había realizado. Si Colin se negaba a casarse sin tener una razón, era comparable a cometer un asesinato a los ojos de todos.

- ¿Entendéis por que confió en ella? Ha puesto su vida en mis manos. La amo y en cuanto terminemos nuestros estudios nos casaremos.

- ¡Después de esto solo tengo una cosa que decir!... Colin, Daphne. ¡Felicidades por adelantado, ¡espero que seáis felices! – les dijo Harry. Ambos sonrieron.

Varias chicas se acercaron a saludar a la Slytherin, algunos chicos hicieron lo propio con Colin.

El único que se mantuvo a cierta distancia fue Zacharias Smith. En su línea habitual, seguía sin estar totalmente de acuerdo con lo que sucedía.

- ¡Sigo sin estar totalmente de acuerdo con darle mas confianza de la necesaria!- todos lo miraron.- Es cierto que ha cambiado en cierta forma. Pero la promesa irrompible se puede evitar de una manera muy simple, de esta forma podría decir lo que quisiera sabiendo que llegado el momento podría salvarse de esta.

- ¿Cómo, se puede evitar?.- preguntaron varios interesados.

- ¡Si Colin muere la promesa no podría realizarse, pero no porque no se quisiera, sino por que uno de los miembros de esta ya no existe.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Exacto, esta desaparecería como si nunca hubiera sido echa.

- ¡Yo no podría matar…!.

- ¡Daphne!.- todos se dieron cuenta de que Harry había usado por segunda vez el nombre de la chica en vez de su apellido. En cierta forma le estaba otorgando algo de confianza.- sabemos lo que quieres decir. Yo te creo.- la chica sonrió.- ¡Pero comprenderás que la confianza hay que ganársela poco a poco! Hasta hace unos meses eras nuestra enemiga declarada. No se puede olvidar eso de la noche a la mañana.- lo pensó un rato.- Te daremos un voto de confianza, pero hasta que no haya duda posible, debes entender que no te mantengamos al tanto de todo lo que hacemos.

- ¡Lo entiendo, es comprensible. ¡Acepto, ¡os demostrare que he cambiado y que lo sigo haciendo.

En la sala común de Gryffindor los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos.

- ¿Crees de verdad que ha cambiado?.

- ¡Si, Ron lo creo. Lo ha estado demostrando desde que hablo con nosotros antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

- ¡Yo creo que también, nadie podría mentir de esa manera y mucho menos jugarse la vida de esa manera. Además estoy de acuerdo con Harry, no se la ve tan creída con todos como antes.- pensó Hermione.

- ¡Una chica tropezó con ella en la biblioteca y oí como le pedía disculpas, para mi que dice la verdad.- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Como ya lo he dicho , voy a darle un voto de confianza, de ella depende el mantenerlo o perderlo.

Estaban en una sala de las muchas del castillo, los Hermanos Weasley, Hermione y Harry, estaban sentados en el centro de la sala. A su alrededor, MC Gonagall les decía que debían hacer.

Era la primera clase para transformarse en Animagos. Habían pasado ya una semana desde su vuelta de vacaciones.

- ¡Debéis concentraros en vuestro animal, pensad en el hasta que lo visualicéis completamente en vuestras mentes!. Si os ayuda pensad en el haciendo algo que lo caracterice. Debéis sentir todo lo que el sienta. Debéis poder oler y notar todo lo que lo rodea.

Todos intentaban hacer lo que oían. Harry se imagino volando por encima de Hogwarts, pensó en el fénix de Dumbledore, pero notaba que había algo que no encajaba; el plumaje de su forma animaga tenia que ser menos rojo mas tirando a ¡gris!. Se le coló en la mente sin darse cuenta. Veía un increíble fénix gris y blanco sobre volando las torres de Hogwarts. Se le hacia raro ver un fénix de estoe color pero no dejaba de ser maravilloso. Podía sentir la brisa en el rostro y como el aire recorría sus alas. Era una sensación maravillosa, mucho mejor que volar en escoba.

- Déjense llevar por la sensación, es fundamental para aceptar su condición.

En la cara de todos los chicos se podía ver una gran felicidad, estaban disfrutando del momento.

- ¡Por hoy es suficiente!.

- ¿YA?.

- ¡Si señor Weasley, deben acostumbrarse a su forma animaga. ¿Qué pensaba que se convertiría en animago en la primera clase?- Ron se avergonzó.- se necesita algún tiempo para transformarse, confórmese si consigue aunque sea un pequeño cambio a corto plazo.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Si fuese tan fácil convertirse en animago todos los magos lo serian!. Por mucha ayuda que pueda prestarles , se necesita mucho poder y concentración para convertirse en animago. Yo tarde más de tres meses en serlo. La mayoría de los que lo intentan lo dejan antes de conseguirlo, ya sea por falta de poder o de paciencia, prefieren dejarlo a continuar con algo que consideran no da los frutos que esperan.

- ¡Pero con la poción de transformación…!.

- ¡Señorita Granger, la poción de transformación hace que se conozca mejor como animal, de esta forma es mas fácil el cambio. Pero sabrá que esta prohibida y su elaboración muy castigada.

Además tengo serias dudas sobre el control que se pueda tener bajo sus efectos.- respiro para tranquilizarse.- Me gustaría que consiguieran aprender de la manera difícil, la ventaja es que la transformación es más rápida y efectiva. ¡Deberán apreciar la ventaja de este hecho!.

- ¡Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar!.- dijo Harry, levantándose. El resto lo imito.

- ¡El próximo día continuaremos con el mismo ejercicio, en el momento en que puedan controlar a su animal, se transformaran sin darse cuenta.- se acerco a la puerta y les dejo paso a los chicos, que no tardaron en acercarse a ella.

Todos salieron de la clase, el ultimo en salir fue el profesor Lupin. Miro la sala y cerro la puerta.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que en el suelo quedaba una pequeña pluma gris, podría haber pasado como la pluma de una lechuza perdida, pero lo curioso era que esta pluma estaba en el lugar que había ocupado Harry . Y por supuesto no era de lechuza, era una pequeña pluma de fénix.

En la sala común los chicos no podían dormir, discutían sobre lo que habían experimentado.

- ¡Yo me eleve en el cielo, podía verlo todo desde allí!.- decía una encantadísima Ginny.

- ¡Yo entre en la cocina y distinguia todos los olores de lo que preparaban!.- se cayo un segundo.- me pareció ver un Kneazle.

- ¡Pudo se Crookshanks! .- la chica lo negó.

- El que yo vi., parecía rojizo, ¡seguro que lo imagine, solo fue un segundo.

- ¡Yo si vi un Kneazle!.- hablo Ron.- quise acercarme. Había algo que hacia que quisiera hacerlo.- se callo un momento.- Por eso decidí alejarme, No se lo que podía haber pasado.

- ¿Por qué?.- pregunto extrañado Harry.- Ambos son muy parecidos y…

- ¡Un Kneazle macho si encuentra aun gato macho lo ataca, y el gato suele salir muy mal parado!.- Ahora lo entendió perfectamente.

- ¡No quise arriesgarme y preferí dejarlo!

- ¿Y tu Harry?.- pregunto Ginny.- ¿también volaste?

- ¡Si, pero fue distinto a ti. Yo sentía todo a mí alrededor, incluso el viento entre las plumas. Además podía verlo todo de manera diferente como con otros ojos. Notaba todo lo vivo que me rodeaba, no puedo describirlo pero nunca he sentido nada que se le parezca.

- ¿Nunca?.- pregunto con cara de sinvergüenza Ron.- ¿deberíamos preguntarle a alguien?

Harry sabia que se refería a Tonks, le tiro un libro y dio la conversación por terminada.

Las chicas miraron a Ron y negaron con la cabeza, el nunca cambiaria. Aunque Hermione sintió algo de vergüenza ante las palabras de su novio.

Poco después todos estaban en sus habitaciones recordando lo que habían sentido. Ninguno podía esperar a conseguir transformarse.

Llevaban dos semana practicando la concentración pensando en su forma animaga, aparente mente no habían conseguido resultados visibles. Como siempre la profesora los observaba desde atrás dando círculos alrededor de los chicos, todo parecía como siempre, como en todas las clases.

Parecía que los progresos de todos eran muy lentos y apenas compensaban. En lo regente a las demás clases era diferente, los progresos se notaban.

Harry había conseguido en un par de ocasiones canalizar un pequeña parte de su poder hacia un hechizo, Aun siendo poco, los resultados no dejaban de ser asombrosos, no era muy normal ver desaparecer la pared del castillo con un Expeliarmus. Lamentablemente lo hizo de forma inconciente y después no conseguía repetirlo.

Ron y Hermione apenas conseguían aprender los hechizos o pociones que les enseñaban, Hermione lo soportaba mejor, pero Ron había estado a punto de mandarlo todo al infierno y salir de la habitación. Solo ella conseguía calmarlo.

Ginny era la única que conseguía resultados de forma más notable, al tener los libros del siguiente año, sus profesores estaban maravillados de los conocimientos y progresos de esta.

En la sala de entrenamientos, MC Gonagall estaba por su décimo quinta vuelta alrededor de los chicos, Lupin los miraba sentado en un rincón. De pronto MC Gonagall vio algo que no se podía creer. En dos pasos estaba detrás de Harry.

- ¡Remus Ven, ¡Es increíble!.- el licántropo se acerco y al hacerlo se quedo asombrado.

- ¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!.- a estas alturas los chicos estaban mas atentos a ellos que a sus animales. El mas preocupado era por supuesto Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué tengo?.- dijo sin moverse. Los dos profesores miraron a los chicos y sonrieron.

- ¡PLUMAS, ¡Tienes plumas! ¡Te estas transformando!.- todos los chicos se levantaron y fueron a ver lo que dijo a directora.

Entre el pelo de Harry podían verse algunas plumas de color gris que salían de la cabeza del chico. Ninguno terminaba de créeselo, en un par de semana había conseguido empezar a transformarse.

- ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, ¡eres el mago que lo consigue mas rápidamente!.- Harry no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse.- ¡Es muy posible que dentro de poco tiempo consigas transformarte completamente!.

Ron miro a su novia y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado. Hermione se fijo en eso.

- ¿Qué?.- el levanto la mano la señalo.

- ¡Harry no es el único que avanza!.- MC Gonagall miro a la chica y sonrió.

Lupin apareció un espejo y se lo tendió a la chica, esta se miro y no se creía lo que su imagen le mostraba.

- ¡Tengo bigotes!.- en su cara habían salido unos pequeños y bonitos bigotes a ambos lados.

- ¡Felicidades señorita Granger, ¡repito lo dicho con Harry, ¡esto es maravilloso!.

- Solo falta que nosotros lo consigamos.- dijo con tristeza Ron. Hermione se acerco para consolarlo y al mirar su cara sonrió.

- ¡Parece que estas a punto de lograrlo!.- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos alucinado.- Estar seis pecas.- señalo a ambos lados de la cara del chico.- no estaban antes aquí.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.- ella asintió.

- ¡Son tus bigotes!.

Mientras se abrazaban, el resto miro a Ginny. Esta esperanzada pregunto.

- ¿He cambiado?

- ¡Me temo niña que al ser mas joven te llevara algo mas de tiempo, ¡Pero no dudo que lo lograra!.- le puso la mano en el hombro para confortarla.

- ¡Felicidades, ¡a todos!.- dijo Lupin mirando a Ginny.- Es un gran paso y demuestra el increíble potencial que tenéis.

- ¿Cómo volvemos a la normalidad?.- pregunto Harry.- ¡no me apetece que me vean por el castillo con plumas!

- ¡Por muy tontos que sean los Slytherin, sumaran dos y dos!.- MC Gonagall alzo las manos para callarlos.

- Bastara con que vuelvan a concentrarse, pero esta vez piensen en ustedes mismos. La transformación a Humano es mucho mas fácil y rápida.

Todos se sentaron y volvieron a concentrarse. Tanto la directora como el Profesor de D.A.O., miraban atentos a los tres chicos.

Las plumas de Harry se fueron acortando poco a poco y al mismo tiempo su color empezaba a volverse más oscuro, hasta transformarse en el alborotado pelo del moreno.

Los bigotes de Hermione, se fueron acortando hasta desaparecer. Al igual que las pecas de estos. En Ron fue algo casi instantáneo, de todas formas era muy difícil saberlo al tener el chico tantas pecas en la cara.

- ¡Creo que se merecen un descanso, ¡Han avanzado mas de lo que podíamos soñar!

Después de comprobar que no tenía plumas Harry y los demás salieron de la clase y se encaminaron hacia la sala común. Por el pasillo comentaban lo que habían sentido, aunque ninguno pudo decir nada diferente a la sensación de siempre, apenas lo habían notado.

En la cena Tonks noto que su marido y amigos tenían una gran sonrisa, la directora fue la encargada de decirle la razón. En cuanto Harry la miro ella sonrió, felicitándolo con la mirada. Para el fue el mejor premio.

A la mañana siguiente una despeinada y a medio vestir Ginny entraba en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

- ¡Hey no es tu cuarto!.

Sin prestarle atención a Lavender, se acerco a la castaña que la miraba extrañada y algo preocupada.

- ¿Ginny Que...?.- la pelirroja abrió la mano y le mostró unas pequeñísimas plumas que tenia en la mano.

- ¡Empecé a peinarme y cayeron, en la cama había algunas, ¡Lo conseguí!. Nadie se dio cuenta por que son rojizas y entre mi pelo no se veían, pero yo también .- bajo la voz.- cambie anoche.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y acabaron abrazadas ante el desconcierto de las compañeras de cuarto de la castaña.

Después de arreglarse, fueron al comedor a darles la noticia a los chicos. Tanto Harry como Ron, se quedaron muy sorprendido al ver las pequeñas plumas en la mano de la pelirroja. Esa misma tarde se lo mostraron a la Directora que se quedo muy complacida con el hecho de que también la pequeña lo consiguiera.

Al reanudar las clases por la tarde seguían consiguiendo tan buenos resultados como el día anterior.

Los chicos parecían haberse acostumbrado al ritmo de sus nuevas clases, sin razón aparente , después de volver de vacaciones conseguían realizar todo lo que se les enseñaba con algo mas de facilidad y convencimiento. Los profesores se maravillaban de lo rápidamente que conseguían asimilar lo enseñado. En un mes habían progresado más que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de curso.

Las chicas seguían con la investigación en la biblioteca, sobre los fundadores. MC Gonagall ayudo en este tema, sin saberlo, al sugerir al profesor Binns que todos hicieran un trabajo especial sobre los fundadores. El trabajo que tuviera más información rara o desconocida obtendría más puntuación.

En parte ayudo a los chicos, pero también perjudico ya que todos querían consultar en la biblioteca, Hermione y Ginny más de una vez se pelearon con otros por conseguir un libro. Desgraciadamente, hasta el momento no habían progresado en este punto.

Lo que mas preocupado tenía a todos, era el hecho de que los Slytherin parecían haberse dado por vencidos. Incluso Greengrass había notado cierto cambio en ellos.

Cuando se reunió con todos en la sala de los menesteres se acerco a Harry a comentárselo.

- ¡Harry, ¿Podemos hablar?.

- ¡Si , dime!.- se la veía preocupara.

- ¡Los chicos están muy raros desde que han vuelto de vacaciones, hablan poco conmigo y se mantienen distantes. Cuando les paso información apenas parece interesarles.- Colin estaban junto a ella y se preocupo.

- ¡La han descubierto!

- ¡Será mejor decírselo a la directora!- miro a todos.- ¡Chicos, ¡parece que hay problemas, vamos con la directora.

Si perder un momentos se fueron hacia el despacho de MC Gonagall. Dieron la contraseña a la gárgola y subieron.

En el despacho solo estaba la directora, al verlos se extraño, pero mas al ver a la Slytherin con ellos.

- ¡Señor Potter, ¿ocurre algo?.

- ¡Daphne cree que la han descubierto!.- la directora la miro.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?.

- Apenas si hablan conmigo, lo único que me han dicho de las vacaciones es que mi padre esta en problemas, pero sin decirme cuales. Se supone que al quedarme en el castillo no debía saber nada, me hice la interesada pero no saque nada más.

- ¡Continua!.

- ¡Cuando les paso la información que tenemos preparada, no le prestan mucha atención y…!- agacho la cabeza.- ¡Algo paso en vacaciones!. ¡No se lo que fue porque cada ve z que me acerco cambian de tema!

- ¿Entonces como sabes que ha pasado algo en Navidad?

- ¡Esta mañana me quede en la cama acostada!. Pansy y las demás estaban despiertas, entraron al baño y empezaron a hablar. Solo pude oír como Pansy decía que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, cambiaba mucho los planes. No se lo que ha sido pero creo que…. Sospechan de mí,

- Hemos tenido mucho cuidado, cuando nos cruzamos con ella la tratamos como a los demás, incluso alguna vez discutimos. No se como…

- ¡Ron, seguramente el hecho de que sospechen de un espía y que ella se quedara en Hogwarts, ha contribuido a ponerla en duda ante los demás.- dijo Hermione.- el problema es, ¿que hacer ahora para que no le ocurra nada?

- ¿Podría cambiarla de casa?- dijo esperanzado Colin.

- Me temo que eso no es posible. Una vez que se te asigna a una casa no se puede cambiar.- Daphne se apeno.

- ¡Desde que me puse ese maldito sombrero, mi destino esta marcado!

- ¡Tu decidiste donde ir!.- todos miraron al sobrero seleccionador.- ¡si no recuerdas mal te dije que podías ir a Gryffindor o a Hufflepuff, pero me pediste que te pusiera en Slytherin, como toda tu familia!- la chica levanto la vista y cero los ojos.

- ¡Es verdad, yo se lo pedí. Me parecía vergonzoso para mi familia si yo estaba en la casa de los Leones o los tejones. Solo mi abuela materna no estuvo en Slytherin.

- ¿Fue una Gryffindor?.- ella negó.

- ¡Hufflepuff!. Ella me contó que toda la familia se lo recrimino y por eso yo le pedí ir a Slytherin.

El sobrero la miraba y asentía.

- Es una pena que no se pueda volver a ser seleccionado.- Dijo mas para si que para el resto Ron.

A Hermione se le ocurrió algo que podía solucionar el problema.

- ¡Directora!.- esta la miro.- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien hubiera, digamos, alterado el sombrero el año que entramos?

- ¡Eso es imposible querida!. Nadie puede acercarse al sombrero a menos que...

- ¡Sea un profesor!. Y sabemos que ha habido en Hogwarts dos seguidores del señor Oscuro ostentando ese cargo.- la directora pareció entender a lo que se refería.

- ¡Es buena idea¡, pero seria muy raro que solo afectara a la señorita Greengrass.- miro a Harry.

- ¡Yo también tendré que volver a ser escogido!- la directora asintió.

- ¡Seria mas creíble que algunos alumnos mas fueran los que volvieran a pasar el proceso y el mas importante tu!- Harry respiro pesadamente.

- ¿Cuándo?.

- ¡Si no hay inconveniente de su parte!- miro al sombrero.- esta noche. Yo me encargare de avisar al profesor Lupin y disponerlo todo. Será algo único e increíble en Hogwarts, pero…

- Creo que seria bueno que algún otro Slytherin pase también.- Pensaba Hermione.

- ¿La señorita Parkinson?- pregunto MC Gonagall. Hermione asintió.- ME parece bien.

- ¡Pero cabe la posibilidad de que pongan a Harry en Slytherin!.- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

- ¡NO creo Ron, le hice esa pregunta a Dumbledore hace tiempo y me convenció de lo contrario.

- ¿Cómo?.- Harry se acerco a la espada de Godric Gryffindor que estaba colgadas en la pared.

- ¡Solo un autentico Gryffindor, podía sacarla del sombrero!

Esa noche varios alumnos entraron en el gran comedor con más miedo del necesario. Esa noche podía cambiar su vida.

Los alumnos se extrañaron que la cena no estuviera ya sobre las mesas, cada uno fue a su sitio y espero, preguntadote a su compañero si sabía lo que sucedía.

MC Gonagall se levanto y amplificando la voz hablo a todos.

- ¡Queridos alumnos, ¡Hemos descubierto que ha sucedido algo de cierta relevancia!.- el salón entero la observaba en silencio.- ¡Como todos sabrán uno de nuestros profesores , ha sido descubierto como servidor del Imnombrable!- los murmullos recordando al Snape recorrían el salón.- ¡Se ha investigado todo lo referente a el. Me temo que hace tiempo hizo algo que pudo afectar a algunos de ustedes. El Prof..., Severus Snape, pudo alterar el sombrero seleccionador para que algún alumno fuera a otra casa en vez de a la que debía ir!.- Ya se escuchaba a todos hablar abiertamente.- ¡Silencio!- el silencio se hizo y todos la miraron.- ¡Hemos decidido y sin que sirva de precedente, que estas noche los alumnos que se pudieron ver afectados, vuelvan a pasar la prueba de selección!. ¡Se que es algo inútil a estas alturas, tratándose de alumnos de ultimo año. Pero creo que es injusto que alguien este donde no debiera estar!. – Hizo una señal y el Profesor Lupin entro con el sombrero seleccionador.

Todos en el salón se preguntaban quienes serian los alumnos que mencionaba. Todos tenían claro que uno seria Harry.

Lupin apareció un banco y puso el sombrero en el, a continuación saco un pergamino y leyó el primer nombre.

- ¡Theodore Nott!.- el asustado chico se acerco al sobrero diciendo que no había error posible.

Se puso a regañadientes el sobrero y este poco después grito.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!.- Nott se lo quito y con una sonrisa orgullosa se fue a su sitio.

Varios mas fueron llamados de diferentes casas, el sombrero solo repetía lo que les dijo el primer día que entraron en el castillo. Parkinson se quedo muy molesta cuando fue llamada y el sobrero tardo algo más de lo normal en volverla a mandar a la casa de las serpientes.

Llego el turno de Harry, no hubo mucha sorpresa cuando fue nombrado, todos sabían que el seria uno de los que se sentarían de nuevo.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- apenas si hubo murmullos, todos esperan a oír lo que diría el sombrero.

El moreno se sentó, antes miro a una preocupada Tonks, se puso el sombrero y…

- ¡Interesante, ¡sigues teniendo unas grandes cualidades para estar en Slytherin!.- el se puso tenso.- ¡Pero creo que es la primera vez que tengo que admitir que casi me equivoco!. ¡No hay duda de que debes estar en…! ¡Gryffindor!.- Los aplausos en la mesa de los leones llenaban la sala.

El siguiente en ser llamado apenas fue oído.

- ¡Daphne Greengrass!.- la chica se levanto con su habitual pose de superioridad, aunque internamente estaba temblando.

Se sentó y puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Increíble, ¡es la primera vez desde que fui creado que me he equivocado!. ¡Me da igual lo que me pidas, esta vez, tengo muy claro donde debiste estar desde el principio… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El salón se quedo completamente callado. Nadie se creía que una Slytherin, una sangre pura como ella pudiera acabar en la casa de los leones. Siguiendo con el teatro, se levanto muy molesta y empezó a exigir a la directora que anulara esa selección.

- ¡Yo soy una Slytherin, ¡Toda mi familia ha sido Slytherin, ¡Yo no puedo…!.

- ¡Señorita Greengrass, ¡El sobrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca! ¡Si usted esta en la casa de Slytherin es porque , alguien intento que algunos alumnos no fueran donde tenían que ir! ¡Sus pertenencias serán llevadas a su nueva casa!. ¡Lamentablemente su titulo de Prefecto le será retirado. Seria injusto que una Gryffindor fuera prefecta de Slytherin!. ¡Al terminar la cena se dirigirá con los prefectos de su nueva casa a su nueva habitación!

Daphne se giro aparentemente molesta y fue a sentarse junto a los Slytherin.

- ¡Señorita Greengrass!.- esta se volvió.- ¡creo que su mesa no es esa, solo se puede sentar de nuevo en la mesa de Slytherin si es invitada.

Se giro y fue a sentarse en la mesa de los Leones. Los miro a todos y se sentó al final alejada de cualquiera. Miro a sus compañeros y se asusto. Todos estaban tranquilos, no parecía sorprenderles mucho este cambio.

Los demás también se fijaron en este hecho. Esto confirmaba lo dicho por la chica, era imposible que no sospecharan de ella . De que otra forma podía explicar que estuvieran tan tranquilos al ver a su compañera ser cambiada de casa.

La siguiente en ser llamada fue Hermione. Para sorpresa de todos, el sombrero tardo un buen rato en decidirse, Ron y Harry empezaron a preocuparse. Entonces..

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! .- los aplausos se repitieron como si fuera de nuevo el principio de curso.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo entre Harry y Ron, se la veía preocupara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡No lo se, me dio a escoger entre Rabenclaw y Gryffindor, pero al final le dije que prefería seguir en Gryffindor. Cuando parecía que lo diría se callo y estuvo un buen rato sin decir nada. No se que paso, os juro que me asuste.

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY!.- Ron se levanto de golpe.- ¡Estamos esperándole!.- le dijo Lupin señalando el sombrero.

Ninguno oyó como lo llamaban, se oían algunas risas en el comedor y un avergonzado Ron se acerco al sombrero se lo puso, apenas esta había tocado su cabeza cuando grito…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!.- fue seguido de los aplausos correspondientes.

El pelirrojo fue el ultimo en ser nombrado . Lupin retiro el sombrero y MC Gonagall , se levanto y hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Como podéis ver , el sombrero fue alterado, os garantizo que serán tomadas las medidas correspondientes para que no pase de nuevo!. ¡Todos están donde deben estar, aunque por el momento no les agrade!

- ¿Quién nos garantiza de que alumnos de otros años no están en la misma situación?- dijo un chico de Rabenclaw.

- ¡Creo que todos saben a quien pudo haber afectado este asunto, ¡no creo que le interesara que sucediera en otros años y fuese descubierto!.- el salón entero miraba a un avergonzado Harry que se giro para contemplar la mesa.- ¡Se que esta situación conllevara algunos problemas!. ¡Señorita Greengrass!.- esta la miro fingiendo molestia.- ¡Si tiene algún problema con sus nuevos compañeros de casa, mi despacho estará abierto siempre que quiera! Confió en todos los Gryffindor para que le den una oportunidad a su nueva compañera.- se sentó.- creo que ya he hablado demasiado. ¡A comer!.- La comida aparecieron y dio comienzo la cena mas extraña que se recordaba en Hogwarts.

Después de la cena, una ofendida Greengrass, seguía a Los cinco Preceptos de Gryffindor hacia la torre de los leones.

Al llegar fue conducida por Ginny y Hermione, hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de Séptimo. Donde estaban las pertenencias de la nueva Gryffindor, a los pies de la cama que había aparecido.

- ¡Será difícil acostumbrarme!- decía mientras se acercaba a al cama.

- ¡También para las demás, pero piensa que si el sombrero te permitió cambiar , es por que desde un principio debiste estar aquí!.- ella sonrió con tristeza.

- ¡Mas de uno me echa en cara todo lo que hice siendo serpiente!. ¡Y con razón!.

- ¡Mañana será otro día!. ¡Al menos estas segura aquí!.

- ¡Si, pero debo acercarme a ellos para ver como reaccionan!.

- ¡Estas loca!.

- ¡Ginny, ¡tiene razón!. Si la desprecian, sabremos seguro que sospechaban, pero si no lo hacen , pensara en la forma de conseguir algún beneficio con esta situación.

Cerca de las doce, cuando la sala común estaba vacía, los prefectos se reunieron allí con Greengrass para darle la bienvenida. Esta y Colin se besaron y poco después cada uno se fue a su respectivo dormitorio. Al día siguiente tenían mucho que hacer.

Si los Slytherin no confiaban en Daphne, tendrían que prepararse para lo que pudieran hacer en contra de todos.

Esa noche Robert Parkinson recibió una lechuza de su hija, lo que esta le decía sorprendió y agrado a este. Ganaría puntos con su señor y al mismo tiempo podría destruir a uno de sus más odiados compañeros. De seguro que este no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado, cuando se enterara seria muy tarde para actuar.

Rápidamente se puso su capa y cogió la mascara. Uso el traslador, que le llevaría a presencia de su amo.

Apareció en el escondite de este, delante suya había varios Mortifagos, los encargados de la seguridad del lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto uno de ellos.

- ¡He averiguado algo que puede agradar a nuestro amo!

- ¡Esta durmiendo, ¿quieres despertarlo?- sabia que hacer eso sin una poderosa razón podía ser fatal.

- ¡NO, ¡vendré mañana, ¡le gustaras pero no creo que tanto como para molestarlo!

Volvió a coger el traslador y regreso a su casa. Miro de nuevo la hoja de pergamino y sonrió.

- ¡Creo que mañana será un día muy malo para ti, ¡Greengrass!.- empezó a reírse mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en su lugar.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de este cuando su señor le dijera lo que había sucedido con su Hija en Hogwarts, la fama de hablar de mas de este se verían confirmadas. ¡Quien hubiera pensado que…!


	19. Chapter 19

Un saludo a todos aquellos que leen este FF. En especial a **Jamesandmolly** y a **Jim**. También a una chica que no pudo enviar su RR y lo hizo de otra forma. ¡Lo siento perdí tu correo!

Espero que disfrutéis con esta tontería que escribo. Os garantizo que pronto se animara mucho.

19

Habían sido llamados por su señor. El matrimonio Greengrass, se preparo para ir a su llamada.

El se presentaría mientras que ella guardaba las apariencias en su casa.

Cuando el desapareció, Evelline Greengrass tubo un mal presentimiento, fue a su escritorio y redacto dos cartas, en una además metió un pequeño objeto. Las cerró y llamo a un elfo.

- ¡Motidie!.- un andrajoso elfo apareció e hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Si ama!.

- ¡Envía estas carta lo mas deprisa que puedas, ¡y por tu bien espero que llegue!. El asustado elfo las cogió.

- ¡Motidie , no se equivocara, las enviara ahora mismo!.- desapareció, para cumplir su tarea.

Evelline se quedo pensativa deseando que lo que temía no sucediera. A continuación preparo algunas cosas y se dispuso a salir de la casa si era necesario.

Su marido llego a la puerta de las estancias de su señor. Estaba deseando saber para que lo habían llamado. La encontró abierta y con cierto miedo entro.

- ¡Pasa Greengrass, ¡te esperaba!.- no le gusto ese hecho.- ¿Has encontrado al espía?

- ¡Mi señor te aseguro que lo encontrare pronto!.

- ¡No hace falta que te esfuerces!. ¡Al parecer ya sabemos quien es!

- ¡Es una gran noticia!.

- ¡Depende de cómo lo mires!- se asusto.

- ¡Amo Yo nunca te…!.

- ¡Lo se, ¡Lo se ¡. ¡Nunca me traicionarías, se que eres uno de los mas fieles. Pero también uno de los mas bocazas.- No entendía lo que su amo quería decir.- ¿Has hablado de nuestros planes con alguien?.

- ¡NO!.

- ¿Ni siquiera en tu casa con tu esposa?.

- ¡Ella también te sirve, no tiene la marca pero su fidelidad…

- ¡No me refiero a eso, ¿estaba tu hija cuando hablabais?- el lo pensó.

- ¡Alguna vez, ¡No creo que haya problema, ¡es una de las informadoras del castillo, y pronto será iniciada…

- ¡Me consta que esta haciendo un gran trabajo, ¡No sirve de nada pero consigue mucha información… inútil!.

- ¡Amo si la han descubierto yo mismo la castigare por su imprudencia!.- el lo callo con la mano.

Con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que Parkinson se adelantara y le tendiera una nota.

- ¿Desde cuando no tienes noticias de tu hija?.

- ¡Estas fiestas no pudo venir, ¡Quiso quedarse a vigilar a…!.- Había leído la nota.- ¡No es posible!

- ¡Me temo que si, ¡Al parecer, en algún momento ella ha decidido cambiar de bando!- Se apoyó en la mano y simulo pensar.- ¡No seria raro que ella fuese la que le dio la información a la orden, ¡Ya sabes esas cosas sin importancia que tu decías en tu casa!.- Nitce Greengrass se vio perdido.

- ¡Te juro solemnemente que yo mismo castigare a mi hija…!

- ¡AVADRA KEDABRA!.- el rayo le dio en el pecho y lo mato al instante.- ¡Estoy harto de fallos!.- hizo una señal y sacaron el cuerpo de la sala.- ¡Parkinson, avisa a tu hija de que no confíen en ella!. Aunque después de enviarte la nota creo que no seria necesario, ella parece mas despierta que otros.

Daphne entraba en el gran salón para desayunar, cuando salían Parkinson y el resto.

Había que intentar averiguar si seguían confiando en ella o si todo lo que habían hecho estaba justificado.

- ¡Pansy!.- se acerco al grupo.

- ¡Soy Parkinson para ti¡, ¿Qué quieres Greengrass?.- dijo con cara de repulsión.

- ¡Pensé…, ¡Que ahora que estoy en la torre de esos… leones!.Podría ser de más utilidad.- Tanto Parkinson como los demás sonrieron con suficiencia.

- ¿Crees que somos entupidos?. ¡Sospechábamos de ti, pero lo de anoche lo confirma!.

- ¡Os aseguro que no se …!.

- ¡No finjas mas, ¡mi hermana os vio demasiado acaramelados en una de las salas!.

- ¡Para sacarle algo de información!.- intento justificarse.

- ¡Claro, ¡por eso no le preguntaste nada sobre "la misión" después de besuquearos y saliste con una gran sonrisa en la cara! – se quedo tranquila y sonrió. - ¡de todas formas no importa, ¡Nuestro señor ya ha sido informado y pronto recibirás tu merecido!.- empezaron a salir del comedor, al pasar junto a ella la empujaban con el hombro. Justo al salir Parkinson se giro.- ¡Por cierto, creo que hoy tendrás algunas noticias interesantes!.- El grupo de Slytherins dejaron el salón riéndose.

La chica se fue a su mesa. Se sentó junto a Colin, a fin de cuentas después de esta conversación era inútil disimular.

- ¡LO saben, ¡Parkinson me lo ha dicho!- se pusieron de pie y fueron junto a Harry.

Los presentes en el salón miraban la escena sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que Greengrass que apenas había entrado en Gryffindor ya se llevaba tan bien con un mago de sangre Muggles y encima parecía ir a buscar al trío dorado?

Harry al verlos juntos supo que pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¡Hicimos lo correcto, ¡Lo saben!

- ¡Hable con ellos y me lo han confirmado!. De alguna manera sospechaban de mi y la nueva selección no les sorprendió!- se lo pensó un momento.- ¡además me ha dicho que hoy recibiré noticias! Eso me preocupa.

En ese momento se oyeron miles de aleteos procedentes de las ventanas. Una multitud de Lechuzas empezaron a entrar en el gran comedor.

El corazón de Daphne se encogió, deseaba que ninguna fuera para ella. Por alguna razón sentía que las noticias no serian agradables.

Una lechuza se poso frente a Hermione, le traía el Profeta , como cada día. Las demás hicieron lo propio con el resto de los alumnos.

Una de las ultimas se poso delante de Greengrass, a la chica casi se le para el corazón. No se atrevía a hacer nada, solo miraba al animal que conocía tan bien. Más de una vez había traído correspondencia o regalos de sus padres.

El pobre animal no entendía nada, solo quería que cogiesen la carta y poder ir a la lechuceria.

Colin fue quien le quito la carta, aun a regañadientes al no ser el destinatario. Molesta y habiendo terminado emprendió el vuelo y desapareció.

Colin le tendió la carta a su novia.

- ¡Daphne, ¡será mejor que la abras!- ella lo miro y sin terminar de reaccionar, cogió la carta.

Con las manos temblando la abrió, al hacerlo una pequeña llave cayo del sobre. La reconoció, más de una vez había acompañado a su familia a la cámara de Gringotts como para no hacerlo.

Leyó la carta, extrañada.

_Hija mia:_

_Te mando la llave de nuestra fortuna en Gringotts. Espero que sea una tontería pero tengo un presentimiento y me quedare más tranquila sabiendo que si nos pasara algo, tú estarías segura y con el futuro asegurado._

_Se que es algo raro pero por alguna razón siento que debo decirte esto. Nunca he dejado de quererte y espero que siga siendo así por muchos años. Al igual que tu no me termino de convencer que el camino tomado por tu padre sea el mas conveniente. Pero en estos momentos es el que nos garantiza prevalecer y sobrevivir. Si algo tiene nuestra familia, es que siempre actuamos después de pensarlo, (menos tu padre claro), no dejes de hacerlo nunca. Siéntete orgullosa de lo que eres y de lo que hagas. Que nunca puedan decir que una Sangre pura de nuestra familia ha agachado la cabeza._

_Lo que más deseo es poder verte lo más pronto posible y que todo esto que siento sean solo tonterías mías._

_Tu padre acaba de salir hacia una "reunión", esta muy preocupado por la tarea que tiene_

_Yo por mi parte estoy deseando saber cuales son las dos sorpresas que me tienes._

_Creo que es hora de terminar, deseo con todo mi corazón, poder abrazarte muy pronto._

_Tu madre que te quiere:_

_Evelline Greengrass._

La chica no entendía muy bien la carta de su madre.

- ¿Qué noticias le tenias que dar?- preguntó Colin.

- Le escribí diciéndole que tenía que contarle un par de cosas. Lo nuestro.- lo miro a los ojos.- y lo refente a el cambio de casa y todo lo demás. Sabia que seria difícil decírselo por lo que pensaba hacerlo poco a poco. –Se sentía mas aliviada.- Al menos no es nada grave.- dijo mirando de nuevo la carta.

Hermione había estado mirando el periódico un momento hasta que se centro con los demás en la carta. Mas tranquila volvió a su lectura. El articulo de la portada contento a todo.

- ¡Me temo que tu m adre sabe bien lo que se hace!.- le tendió el periódico.

Al verlo Daphne , se llevo la mano a la boca para controlar un grito.

En la primera pagina , aprecia con grandes letras el descubrimiento del cadáver de un Mortifago.

_APARECE MUERTO UN SERVIDOR DEL IMNOMBRABLE._

_Esta mañana apareció cerca del caldero chorreante el cadáver de Icharus Greengrass. Un notable miembro de la sociedad mágica. El hecho seria clasificado de algo terrible si no fuera por el hecho de que una de las mangas de su túnica estaba cortada y se veía en su brazo la marca de los Mortifagos. Quedando demostrado que era un servidor del señor oscuro, el ministerio procedió a personarse en su domicilio. En este no encontraron rastro alguno de su esposa y se veían claros signos de que alguien había buscado algo en la propiedad. No se apreciaron señales de lucha, por lo que se cree que la esposa del fallecido, sabedora de lo que sucedería abandono apresuradamente la propiedad. _

_El ministerio ha intentado confiscar todos sus vienes, como esta estipulado en estos casos, pero esto ha sido imposible ya que todos pertenecen a la única hija del fallecido. Todos fueron puestos a su nombre un día antes de que fuera encontrado el cadáver, por lo que las propiedades de la familia no pueden ser tocadas._

_Se ha procedido a la búsqueda de Evelline Greengrass, para investigar su relación con estos hechos y saber si tenía conocimiento de que su marido era seguidor del Imnombrable._

_Al mismo tiempo se hará lo mismo con la hija del matrimonio que en estos momentos se encuentra estudiando en Hogwarts. El mismo colegio que ya ha aparecido en varias ocasiones en nuestros titulares._

_Seguiremos informando sobre Este y otros hechos._

Daphne parecía a punto de echar a llorar.

- ¡Lo siento por ti Daphne!", pero entenderás que por tu padre…

- NI siquiera a mi me da pena. ¡Era un maldito cabron, nunca tuvo una palabra amable ni cariñosa conmigo o mi madre. Lo aceptaba pero no lo perdonaba. ¡Serás mas dura, decía. En cierta forma esto contribuyó a convertirme en lo que era, .- miro a todos.- ahora me siento liberada de cierta forma. Lo siento por mi madre. Tendrá que vivir escondiéndose de todos, para que no la cojan. El ministerio la mandaría a Azkaban y los Mortifagos la matarían.- Colin la abrazo.

- ¡Si se la puede ayudar lo haremos!- le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. Después miraron a todos.

- ¡Si había alguna duda esto lo confirma, ¡sabían lo que había pasado!

- ¡Entonces , eres una Gryffindor de pleno derecho!. ¡Eres odiada hasta la muerte por las serpientes!- n dijo Ginny, todos miraron a la mesa de Slytherin.

El grupo de futuros Motifagos los miraba riendo.

Tendrían que estar en guardia contra ellos nuevamente. Y esta vez no sabían de qué manera lo harían.

Tonks no se perdía detalle de lo que pasaba en la mesa, algo había pasado y parecía ser importante. Tendría que hablar con Harry para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

Estaba terminando su tercera taza de chocolate, parece que a su bebe le encantaba ya que era lo que mas tomaba. En más de una ocasión Lupin se quedo sin poder invocar ni una sola tableta más.

La enfermera Pomfrey le había ordenado que dejara de tomas tanto chocolate. Estaba ganando peso, a parte de que no seria muy bueno para el bebe le dijeron que le costaría volver a su figura normal. Al final a regañadientes prometió que no tomaría tanto y vigilaría su peso.

Seguía sin dejar de comer chocolate, pero era considerablemente menor la cantidad que tomaba.

En su defecto se había acostumbrado al helado. Dobby solía ir varias veces al callejon Diagon para surtirla de este. Al tenerlo solucionado de ante mano por Harry, al pequeño elfo le costaba poco trabajo, aparecerse en la sala de elaboración y pedir el necesario a los elfos de la tienda. Para el deleite de Tonks.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, por la puerta entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro, sabían de sobra que eran Aurors. A la cabeza del grupo destacaba uno en particular. El hecho de ser pelirrojo contribuía a ello.

Percy Weasley se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores, su aparición no paso desapercibida para sus dos hermanos.

Si bien Ron solo lo miro, Ginny se levantó con intención de abrazarlo. Fue interceptada por uno de sus acompañantes.

- ¡Esta bien Thorbey, ¡Es mi Hermana!- el hombre se hizo a un lado y Ginny intento nuevamente abrazarlo. Cortésmente Percy la sujeto.

- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte Ginebra, ¡Pero no creo conveniente estos actos de…, familiaridad!- La chica se quedo sorprendida.

- ¡Tu eres idiota, ¡Soy tu hermana!.

- ¡Lo se, pero en estos momentos, no vengo como tu hermano , sino como representante del ministerio!.- Eran los encargados de interrogar a Daphne Greengrass.- ¿Deseas algo?.

- ¡Con el representante no, con mi hermano si!.- dejo la mirada dura para relajarse y hablar con mas calma:- ¡Escribe a mama, ¡lo esta pasando mal!. ¡Tienes que entend…!.

- ¡Lo entiendo Ginebra, ¡Pero en estos momentos sus ideas son contrarias a las mías y no hay discusión sobre eso!- paso junto a su dolida y paralizada hermana y llego frente a la directora.

Ginny volvió a su sitio, junto a su hermano. Este al verla la abrazo, para intentar que se olvidara del asunto.

- ¡Sabes que siempre ha sido imbecil, ¿de que te sorprendes?.

- ¿LO has oído?. ¡No quiere saber nada de nosotros, parecía… parecía un Slytherin.

- ¡Ginny perdona, se que es tu hermano, ¡pero el no será nunca como un Slytherin, ¡es solo imbecil y muy creído!- dijo Hermione molesta por el comportamiento del funcionario ministerial.

- ¿Son ellos?.- preguntó algo asustada Daphne, mientras agarraba la mano de Colin. Ginny asintió.

- ¡Tienes suerte!.- dijo Ron.- si los dirige mi hermano son el grupo mas entupido que conozco.- ¡Exceptuándolos a ellos!- señalo a los ex-compañeros de la chica. El comentario consiguió que todos sonrieran.

LA directora de levanto y salio junto con los representantes del ministerio por la puerta lateral. Al momento Remus Lupin se acerco al grupo, de sobra sabían a lo que venia.

- ¡Señorita Greengrass, ¿seria tan amable de acompañarme al despacho de la directora?.- ella apretó la mano de Colin. Lupin noto esto.- Sus amigos puede venir si lo desean.

Al momento todos subían junto con el profesor de camino hacia la gárgola de piedra.

Los representantes del ministerio se sorprendieron de que los chicos acompañaran a Greengrass.

- ¿Qué es esto, ¡solo queremos hablar con la señorita Greengrass!.- dijo Percy.

- ¿Es necesaria la presencia de Seis Aurors y un represéntate del ministerio para hablar con una chica?- La mirada de Harry lo decía todo y algunos notaron que no se iría.

- ¡El ministerio no discute sobre su forma de actuar!.

- ¡Lo se, por eso estamos con ella .- dijo Harry colocándose junto a Daphne.- ¡Ya he sufrido varios encuentros con el ministerio y no permitiré que "mi amiga".- dijo esto ultimo dándole mas énfasis.- tenga el placer de disfrutar de este hecho.

- ¡Pero nosotros.- intento argumentar.

- ¡Son siete contra una!. Con nosotros se iguala algo la cuenta.

- ¡Somos siete contra siete!.- dijo una alterada Tonks al entrar por la puerta.- ¡Minerva, o bajas tu despacho o me permites usar escoba!.- ¡ cada vez me cuesta mas subir las escaleras!.- se toco el abultado vientre y se sentó en la silla que le apareció Lupin.- ¡Gracias, este pequeñín empieza a pesar.- dijo sonriendo mirando a Harry, que la miraba con la misma cara de felicidad que ella.

Estaban perdidos nada de lo que hicieran haría que los chicos salieran de la habitación. Intento un último recurso, que hubiera sido mejor no intentar.

- ¡Ginny ¡, ¡por favor, ¡Convéncelos para que salgan,¿lo harás por tu hermano?.- la pelirroja se molesto.

- ¡Lo siento pero yo solo veo al representante del ministerio,¡que parece muy tonto al no entender lo que sucede!- Percy entendió que había sido mejor haberse quedado callado y no intentar ese recurso después de lo ocurrido en el comedor. No había opción tendría que hacer el interrogatorio con ellos, esperaba poder controlarlo ayudado por los Aurors.

- ¡Esta bien comencemos!- le indico unas silla a la chica.

Cuando esta se sentó los Aurors intentaron rodearla, pero junto a cada uno de ellos se coloco uno de los chicos, excepto Colin que lo hizo detrás de ella junto a la silla, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Un Auror que conocía a Tonks la miro de forma que no le gusto.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Te sienta bien el estar embarazada, ¡No sabes lo que daría por ser el afortunado que te lo hizo!.

Tonks intento replicarle, pero se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Harry empezaba a moverse como si una corriente de aire le diera. Y en sus ojos se notaba lo enfadado que estaba, sus poderes se descontrolarían si no hacia algo.

- ¡No eres lo bastante hombre como para siquiera intentarlo,¡ El me satisface todo lo que quiero y mas! ¡Además si supieras lo poderoso que es "mi marido", ni se te pasaría por la mente ese pensamiento!- le sonreía con burla.

Harry no se espero este comentario y sin querer se tranquilizo, la cara de idiota que se le quedo al Auror ayudo también. Todos se reían a su costa, el malhumorado dijo algo entre dientes y se callo. El infeliz no sabía que ella posiblemente había evitado que saliera mal parado.

- ¿Va a consentir esto?.- dijo Percy mirando a la directora. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡El empezó, si lo dejan en ridículo… que se aguante!

- ¡Me refiero a que estén durante el interrogatorio, nos distraerán, ¡Queremos hacerlo en privado!- MC Gonagall se sorprendió.

- ¿Cree que voy a dejar a una de mis alumnas sola con seis Aurors y usted, ¡señor Potter , usted y sus amigos están autorizados a quedarse con la señorita Greengrass todo el tiempo que deseen!. ¡Es mas se lo ordeno!.

Viendo que no podría hacer lo que quería, y que todo le fallo, Percy comenzó.

- ¿Supongo que estará informada de por que estamos aquí?

- ¡Leo el periódico!- el saberse apoyada, saco la vena Slytherin de la chica, algo que sorprendió a Percy. El esperaba encontrar a una chica nerviosa y asustada, pero se encontraba a una persona completamente tranquila y que sabia lo que decía y hacia.

- ¿Sabe lo de su padre?.

- ¡El se lo busco!.

- ¿No sabia nada sobre sus amistades?.- Daphne lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Sabe cuanto nos dicen nuestros padres a los chicos de nuestra posición?.- Percy no hablaba.- ¡Solo se nos dice que honremos el apellido, que solo nos relacionemos con los de nuestra clase y que no nos metamos en nada de lo que no podamos salir!. Evidentemente a quien servia no me lo diría mi padre así como así.- le respondió moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia.

- ¿No siente nada por lo que le ha sucedido a su padre?.

- ¡Me educo para comportarme de esta manera, se sentiría orgulloso!. Además , nunca me trato como si fuera una hija, solo como un legado.

- ¡Hay familias y familias!.- dijo Ron mirando a su hermano.

- ¡Ron , esto no va contigo!.- El aludido con un cómico gesto hizo como que cerraba la boca con la mano y se callo.

- ¿No sabe nada de su madre?.

- ¡Lo que dice el periódico, ¡que la están buscando!. ¡ Y la verdad espero que no aparezca!.

- ¿Tampoco siente nada por ella?.

- ¡Nooo, ¡ al contrario , la quiero muchísimo. Ella es diferente a mi padre. ¡Solo que no es Mortifaga, después de lo que ha pasado, si la encontraran seria muerta, al igual que mi padre.

- ¿Por qué esta tan segura, sabe algo que debamos saber?.- ella sonrió divertida.

- ¡Si, ¡Si los responsables de buscarla son ustedes,- miro a su alrededor.- no la encontraran nunca. El Imnombrable tiene mas posibilidades de encontrarla que todo el ministerio junto.

- ¿Sabrá que es usted la heredera única de toda la fortuna de su familia , al igual que de todos los demás bienes?. ¡Si averiguamos que es cómplice , u oculta información de cualquier tipo, el ministerio se lo arrebatará todas!.- La chica se adelanto un poco en la silla.

- ¡ Lo se ¡, créame no soy tan entupida como….!.- pensó que seria mejor no acabar la frase, estaba ya muy molesto como para provocarlo mas.

Percy se levanto de la silla, hizo una señal a los Aurors y estos salieron de la habitación. No conseguiría nada de la chica. Era inútil seguir.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación la Directora lo llamo.

- ¡Señor Weasley!.- el se giro desde la puerta. MC Gonagall levanto un pequeño frasco.- ¡se le olvida su… Veritaserum!.- Cada uno de los presentes miro al pelirrojo de la puerta.

Estaban dispuesto a realizar un interrogatorio en toda regla con la chica, si la llegan a dejar sola lo hubiese pasado terriblemente mal, y seguro que habría acabado en Azkaban.

Antes de salir, intento un último acto para conservar su dignidad, saludar a todos sin darles la espalda, intentaría irse con algo de orgullo.

- ¡Directora, Profesor, Chicos, Señora Potter!.- Salio y cerro la puerta.

Ni el propio Percy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero todos los presentes si.

Asustados miraron a Daphne y Colin que con los ojos muy abiertos miraban a Tonks.

- ¿Ha dicho señora Potter?- señalando a Tonks.

- ¡Nooo, ¡lo habrás oído mal!- dijo Ron.

- ¡Yo también lo he oído!- dijo Colin.- ¡Harry explica que pasa!

Harry miró a Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Es vuestro hermano?. ¡Por que no conozco a nadie que sea tan imbecil en todo el mundo mágico!. ¡A Hagrid se le puede escapar algo, pero tu hermano sabe la importancia que tiene…!

- ¡Harry!.- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez. No había escapatoria.

Harry miro a la directora que empezó a hablar.

- ¡Chicos, ¡les vamos a hacer participes de una información que se mantiene en el mas absoluto secreto!- se callo y lo pensó.- ¡es algo delicado!. ¡La profesora Tonks!.

- ¡Es mi esposa!.- dijo Harry al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le cogía la mano.- ¡Ella es Nymphadora Potter!.- ninguno de loas dos podía decir nada. Harry les dio un poco de tiempo para reaccionar antes de seguir ablando.- ¡Daphne, ¡Pedías un poco de confianza, ¡Sabes algo que muy pocos conocen, al igual que tu Colin!no se una mejor manera de que demuestres tu sinceridad y arrepentimiento!.

- ¡Entiendo, ¡puedes contar conmigo!.- Colin reacciono.

- ¿Entonces…?.- dijo señalando la barriga de su profesora.

- ¡Es de Harry!.- dijo sonriendo Colin miro al chico.

- ¡A los dos nos gustan mayores que nosotros!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tonks se molesto por el comentario y le dio un pequeño golpe.- ¡Ay, ¡Lo siento!.

- ¡No soy tan vieja!.- Harry fue a besarla pero…

- ¡Señor Potter!.- Hablo MC Gonagall.

- ¡Perdón!- dijo separándose de su esposa y poniéndose colorado.

- ¡Cuando el ministerio se entere de que Daphne les oculto información ,o sea delatada por sus antiguos amigos la detendrán!.- pensó Ron.

- ¡Ella cuenta con todo el apoyo de Hogwarts, ¡para detenerla tendrían que detenernos a todos!.

- ¡Y no se atreverán a tocarnos!- termino Harry, mirando a la directora.

Una hora después salían del despacho de la directora. Colin y Daphne, estaban puestos al día en todo lo referente a la boda. Ninguno se lo creía del todo. Habían jurado no decir nada de lo que habían averiguado hasta que todo se supiera, aunque Colin tardo poco en acercarse a Harry y felicitarlo disimuladamente.

Daphne Greengrass había dejado de ser una Slytherin en todos los aspectos. Siempre se la veía en compañía de su novio, un increíblemente feliz Colin Creevey, o junto a las chicas de séptimo. Todas eran miembros del E.D. y por lo tanto al darle una oportunidad conocieron a la nueva Daphne. Su comportamiento con los demás también había cambiado bastante, aunque tenía que seguir puliéndose un poco más. De vez en cuando su carácter Slytherin salía a la luz, principalmente cuando se encontraba con alguno de sus antiguos compañeros. Ron decía que era una leona con lengua de serpiente, algo que hacia reír incluso a la misma Daphne.

- ¡Directora!.- llamo al entrar.

- ¡Pasa Harry!. ¡Te esperaba, ¿listo para tu nuevo entrenamiento?- el chico se encogió de hombros.- ¡Acompáñeme!.

La siguió hasta una sala vacía, lo único que contenía era una pequeña mesa de te en el centro con dos cojines delante, en las pareces varias antorchas daban un poco de luz al lugar. A Harry le recordó a las clase de adivinación con Trelawney, igual de silencioso y oscuro.

La directora le indico que se sentara.

- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa e impresionada!. ¡Has conseguido realizar gran cantidad de hechizos sin conjurarlos verbalmente y casi todos sin varita!.- el chico se sonrojo ligeramente.- ¡Por eso he decidido que ya es el momento de empezar a trabajar en tu poder.- El noto que las cosas se pondrían serias.- A partir de ahora dedicaremos dos clases a intentar que encuentres ese poder en tu interior. Como ya te comenté no puedes depender de que suceda algo que lo saque al exterior, ya que ese algo puede conseguir no solo que no salga sino que te quedes completamente bloqueado y a merced de cualquiera.

- ¡No lo entiendo!- la directora lo miro.

- ¡Si ves que van a atacar a alguien querido!. ¡Nymphadora por ejemplo!.- Harry se puso tenso.- ¡Tu poder empezaría a salir pero si antes de que pase ella cállese!. ¡Tú te quedarías completamente destrozado, no podrías pelear y cualquiera se podría acercar antes de que reaccionaras y acaban contigo!.- la idea a de perderla no le gusto y entendió a lo que se refería la directora.

- ¡Creo que lo comprendo!.- ella lo miro satisfecha.

- Quiero que te relajes.- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente al chico.- necesito que te concentres en recordar algún momento en el que notaras ese poder. ¡seria preferible que fuera en algún momento muy intenso, ya que sentirás mas el poder!. Si crees que se te esta escapando de las manos dímelo e intenta relajarte.

Harry recordó el momento en que había sentido su poder mas intensamente. Cuando entendió que estaba enamorado de su esposa. No le gusto pero vio en su mente como herían a Tonks en su casa, la vio caer y sintió nuevamente como esa sensación se apoderaba de su pecho, notaba como se expandía a todo su cuerpo y se dirigía hacia el exterior.

¡Harry relájate, ¡HARRY!.- MC Gonagall vio como el pelo del chico se movía como mecido por una brisa inexistente y de cómo este empezaba a rodearse de una pequeñísima aura a su alrededor. Parecía que esta brillaba en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban. Lo peor fue que pudo sentir todo el poder y este parecía suficiente para destruirlo todo

En su mente oyó a la directora y abrió los ojos, poco a poco la sensación en el pecho fue disminuyendo aunque fue capar de notar como desaparecía la extraña aura a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¡Sin darte cuenta has empezado a perder el control! ¿Qué sentiste?.

- ¡Lo mismo de las otras veces, algo crecía en mi pecho y me llenaba por completo. Era como si quisiera salir y solo esperase que yo se lo permitiera de alguna manera. – Se puso a pensar.- ¡Lo que no entiendo es ese extraño brillo!.

- Cuando tu poder se extiende por tu cuerpo también lo hace por tu piel.- lo medito un segundo.- tendremos que trabajar para que puedas controlar eso. Si ven el destello de tu aura los pondrás sobre aviso y podrían intentar atacarte antes de que hicieras nada. ¿Donde sentiste más intensamente el poder?.- Harry señalo su corazón.

- ¡Aquí!.

- ¡Al menos sabemos de donde procede, ¡me alegras decirte que es un poder puro!.- el no lo entendió.- ¡Al salir de tu corazón nos indica que este poder nace de sentimientos muy intensos y puros. ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?.

- ¡Pensé en la vez que hirieron a Nym en su casa, esa fue la vez que mas poder sentí y mas daños provoque.

- ¿Quieres mas pruebas?.- el la miro.- ¡Creo no equivocarme si te digo que ese momento tu única preocupación era salvar a Nymphadora!. Siempre te has preocupado antes por otros que por ti mismo. Pero aseguraría que en ese momento algo dentro de ti sabia que lo que sentías por ella era algo mas intenso, que ella era algo mas. De ay que tu poder fuera tan grande y destructivo, procedía de tu amor y tu deseo por proteger al ser amado.- vio que el chico se entristecía.- ¡Puede pacer algo egoísta¡, ¡pero piensa que lo hiciste pensando en otra persona no en ti mismo!. ¡Además estoy segura de que también habrá sucedido con otras personas!.- el recordó el incidente con Hermione, cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Cuando Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a Hermione, mi poder también salio!.

- ¡Dumbledore tenia razón tu mayor poder es el amor!. Tus deseos de proteger a todos tus seres queridos son tan intensos y puros que se materializa en tus poderes. ¡Te repito lo que te dijo Albus!. ¡Nunca renuncies al amor!. Esto es lo que te hace mas poderoso de lo que seria nunca el Imnombrable.- el se sintió mucho mas seguro de si mismo en ese momento. MC Gonagall continuo ablando.- A partir de ahora nos centraremos en conseguir que puedas usar tu poder, para eso lo primero será aprender a encontrarlo y convertirlo en uno con tu magia. De esta forma no tendrás que sufrir al ver a nadie en peligro para que este salga. Conseguirás controlarlo y usarlo a voluntad.- miro un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que tenia.- ¡Será mejor que demos por terminada la clase!. Seguramente sus amigos nos estarán esperando para la clase de… ¡Ya sabe usted que!.- dijo con cierta picardía.

De sobra sabía el que se refería a las lecciones de animago. Habían acordado no mencionar nada del asunto fuera de la clase, por lo que se referían a estas como: "ya sabes que", tú mascota", o por un apelativo referente a su animal. Siempre era de forma divertida y ocasionaba la risa de algo de ellos. Harry era la cerilla voladora, Hermione y Ron los bigotudos, algo que no gustaba a Ron, y Ginny era plumitas. (en referencia a las que se le cayeron al cepillarse el pelo y nadie vio)

Salieron de la sala y pusieron rumbo a la sala en la que practicaban su transformación.

En la puerta los esperaban sus amigos y Lupin.

Entraron en la sala y comenzaron con los ejercicios como siempre. Pero ese no seria un día como los demás.

Por alguna razón ese día Harry sentía mas cerca que nunca a su forma animaga. No sabia si tenia que ver el haber dejado fluir su poder o que cada vez el ejercicio se le hacia mas fácil. La cuestión era que por alguna razón ese día se sentía diferente. De pronto la voz agitada de MC Gonagall lo sobresalto.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, ¡Harry lo has conseguido!- todos abrieron los ojos y miraron al chico.

En el lugar de este vieron a un joven fénix de plumaje Blanco por todo su cuerpo y gris claro por las alas, al igual que en la pequeña y desordenada cresta de la cabeza.. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a Fawkes , el imponente fénix de Dumbledore, pero el que tenían delante era mas hermoso que este.

Cuando el fénix abrió los ojos no quedo ninguna duda de que delante tenían al más hermoso que nunca habían visto. ¡Un fénix de ojos verdes!.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escucho a la directora. Por alguna extraña razón veía a sus amigos de otra manera.- Notaba nada mas mirarlos que eran buenas personas y sus corazones eran puros. Si bien al mirar a Hermione y Lupin había algo mas que no podía distinguir.

Intento hablar pero a sus oídos solo llegaba la melodía maravillosa de un fénix. Entonces se dio cuenta, había conseguido su primera transformación. Harry Potter había conseguido transformarse en un animago. Vio sus alas y se miro las patas, se sentía incomodo en el suelo. Quería verse pero no conseguía que lo entendieran.

Hermione fue la primera que consiguió reponerse de la impresión, el aspecto y el canto del joven fénix había dejado a todos en un estado de paz y tranquilidad del que parecían no querer salir. Entendió lo que quería hacer, cuando lo vio mirarse todo el cuerpo. Invoco un espejo y se lo puso delante a Harry.

Este se quedo alucinado, si en las imágenes que veía en su mente al imaginarse ya se impresionaba al verse convertido no conseguía pensar en nada lógico que lo describiese. Todos debían pensar lo mismo, Ginny fue la única que lo expreso.

- ¡ Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto nunca!. Remus apenas pudo hablar.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, ¡Nunca se ha visto algo igual!.

Abrió las alas e intento volar, consiguió dar varias vueltas alrededor de sus amigos cantando una alegre melodía que alzaba sus corazones, a continuación bajo casi forzado al suelo.

- ¡Es normal, ¡Nuca has volado, tendrás que aprender. Ya de por si que consiguieras transformarte tan pronto es un hecho histórico y si le añadimos que has conseguido dar varias vueltas, eso solo lo puedo considerar una proeza digna de un grandísimo mago.- Suspiro desilusionada.- ¡Si no tuviéramos que mantenerlo oculto, llamaría ahora mismo al ministerio para decir que has conseguido transformarte en animago en tan poco tiempo, ¡y en menudo animal!

Harry se sentía muy bien, quería salir por la ventana y volar alrededor de Hogwarts, quería sentir el viento en sus alas, pero parece que tendría que aplazarlo hasta conseguir acostumbrarse a volar.

De pronto pensó en algo. ¿Cómo volvería a ser humano?. Decidió que pondría en practica lo que le dijo la profesora. "Era mas fácil volver a ser humano que transformarse en animal".

A los pocos segundo Harry Potter volvía a su forma humana.

- ¿Qué tal se siente?.- pregunto la directora.

- ¡Cansado!.

- Es normal necesitara varias transformaciones para acostumbrarse a realizarlas sin cansarse.

- ¿Qué se siente?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Lo mismo que cuando piensas en tu animal, ¡solo que es mas intenso, llega un momento en que no sabes si lo imaginas o lo eres!.

- ¡Esa es la clave, ¡en ese momento es cuando pueden conseguirlo, ¡es difícil a la primera,.- miro a Harry llena de orgullo.- ¡Pero conozco a alguien que lo ha hecho!.

- ¡Solo puedo decirte que tu forma animaga es lo mas hermoso que he visto y oído!.- dijo Hermione.- Fawkes es maravilloso, pero creo que tú lo has superado. Ver un fénix de ese color es… indescriptible.

- ¡Es lógico Hermione!- dijo Lupin.- Hace siglos que ningún mago ve un fénix blanco.- nadie lo entendió. Decido explicarlo.- ¿Habéis leído sobre los fénix?- todos asintieron.

- ¡Son seres amables que le gusta estar con los puros de corazón, por eso es odiado por las fuerzas oscuras. Anidas en altas montañas, que suelen ser volcánicas y…!

- ¡Suficiente Hermione Gracias!- la corto amablemente.- Los fénix son como loas llamas de una vela.

La parte mas alta de la llama es amarilla, a medida que bajas esta se va volviendo roja, después azul y por ultimo blanca. ¡Esta el la llama mas intensa y ardiente!.- nadie entendía bien lo que quería decir.- ¡Con los fénix pasa lo mismo! Fawkes es amarillo y rojo, es un fénix intermedio, He oído leyendas sobre un fénix azul hace muchos años, pero no se ha podido demostrar ya que desapareció sin saber como. Pero el fénix blanco es algo mitológico entre los mismos fénix, Si hacemos caso a las leyendas apenas han nacido un par y son los mas poderosos de sus especie. Dentro de su raza son…, la parte más ardiente de la llama. El único fénix que seria mas increíble seria… ¡Antes no hubiera creído la leyenda!.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Se dice que el primer fénix era completamente blanco un se r de luz, de un blanco tan inmaculado que resplandecía. Ese se podría decir que es el centro absoluto de la llama. Es el origen de todos los fénix, la mayoría nacen como Fawkes, muy pocos nacen de otro color ya que estos son los escogidos para un fin determinado.

- ¡Pero cuando viste mis plumas no dijiste nada!

- Pensé que era el plumón de un polluelo. Al nacer por primera vez, la mayoría suelen tener el mismo color hasta que cambian la pluma y cogen su color definitivo.- lo miro a la cara.- ¡no solo te has convertido en animago en un tiempo increíble , sino que lo has hecho convirtiéndote en un ser de leyenda!.

- ¡Lo que es seguro es que no pasaras desapercibido cuando te transformes!.- le dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¡Harry, ¿te dolió?.- pregunto Ginny.- el la miro y sonrió.

- ¡Para nada, ¡durante un segundo te sientes diferente , pero después ves todo de una manera distinta. ¡Directora!.- esta lo miro.- ¡Me gustaría decírselo yo a Nym!

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?.

- ¡Un fénix blanco entrara por su ventana con una carta mia!. ¡Le prometo no hacer nada!.

- ¡No creo que pudieras, ¡Ay, ¡Hermione!

- ¡Por imbecil!.

- ¡Siempre hablas de mas hermanito!.- Ron se frotaba donde le dio el golpe su novia.

- ¡Esta bien señor Potter ¡, tiene mi permiso. ¡Creo que después de lo que he visto se merece un premio. ¡Además, el canto de ese fénix ha conseguido serenar mi espíritu, como hacia tiempo que no me sentía.

Tonks se quedo sorprendida al ver al increíble pájaro que golpeaba en su ventana. Para suerte de Harry, no tuvo que volar, solo planear desde una ventana cercana.

Abrió la ventana y el maravilloso pájaro entro cantando su fantástica melodía. Se poso sobre la mesa y le tendió la pata. Tonks cogió la carta, sin creerse todavía la existencia del mensajero, había oído mil leyendas sobre seres sin explicación, pero nunca pensó que fueran ciertas. Más se sorprendió del mensaje de la nota. Era de su Marido:

¡_Siéntate y no te alteres!_

_Harry._

Sin entenderlo muy bien, se acerco a la primera silla que vio y se sentó, empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que se fijo en el fénix, era imposible no mirarlo.

De pronto este se transformo en su marido ante sus ojos. Agradeció haberse sentado, seguro que se habría caído de culo si no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡He conseguido transformarme, ¿Qué te parece mi forma animaga?.

- ¡Es lo mas hermoso que he visto y oído!- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a el.

- ¡Todavía tengo que practicar, sobre todo el vuelo!.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Si no fuera por la promesa que le hicimos a Minerva, saltaría sobre ti!.- dijo comiéndoselo con la mirada.

- ¡Nymphadora, ¡estas casi de siete meses!.

- ¡Pero tengo mas ganas de ti que nunca!.- con cierto esfuerzo se controlo, se sentía divertida al ver la cada de su esposo.- ¡Pero nosotros tenemos el mismo problema que Ron y Hermione!.- el la miro sin entenderlo.- ¡Cada vez que se ponen fogosos, aparece Molly. Seguro que a nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo con Minerva!.- Harry sabía que eso era cierto.

Le contó como había sucedido todo y lo que había dicho Lupin sobre su forma animaga. Esto demostraba que Harry seria un poderosísimo mago y que como sabían, estaba destinado a realizar grandes proezas. Nym se sintió orgullosa de su marido y ese sentimiento se veía en sus ojos. Harry se dio cuenta y prefirió irse antes de perder completamente el control.

- ¡Será mejor que me valla, solo quería que lo supieses. – Fue a besarla pero se contuvo, para la desilusión de ella.- ¡Si tu tienes ganas de hacerlo, imagínate yo!- dijo suspirando de frustración.

Salio del despacho y subió con ayuda del mapa sin ser visto a su cuarto. El transformarse dos veces lo había cansado. MC Gonagall tenia razón debería acostumbrarse a estos. Se propuso dominar el vuelo en cuanto antes, estaba deseando sentir el viento en su cara como cuando volaba en escoba. Pero de forma diferente.


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y contribuyen animándome a continuarla. En especial a Jim y Elementh. Pero sobre todo y muy en especial a mi amiga: Jamesandmolly.

Gracias por darme ánimos y dar a conocer esta mi locura.

20

La información que había conseguido de los libros había sido muy escasa. Se sentirá decepcionada, lo que mas le gustaba y más apreciaba no había sabido darle lo que renecesitaba.

Lo poco que había recopilado era lo que ya sabían. Rowena Rabenclaw, fue la creadora de la pluma que registraba a todos los niños que poseían magia. Esta había permanecido en Hogwarts desde entonces. Y fue robada por un mago oscuro, el nombre apenas se recuerda.

Tras la pérdida, los más poderosos magos de la época, se reunieron y con cierto esfuerzo consiguieron reproducir el hechizo y crear una nueva pluma. De esta forma se aseguraron que este método tan eficaz continuara . Y en cierta forma se ponían en guardia por lo que pudiera pasar.

Sentía que había defraudado a sus amigos, Ginny a su lado se contagiaba de ese cierto malestar. Después de conseguir un avance, este tropiezo les desanimaba.

Después de la cena se reunieron todos en el despacho de la profesora de transformaciones.

- ¡Lo sentimos, no hemos podido averiguar nada mas de lo que ya sabíamos.

- ¡Ese mago se llevo la pluma y no podemos saber si consiguió hacer algo con ella!.

- ¡Aparentemente no le dio tiempo!- pensó Tonks.

- Sigo sin entender la utilidad de la pluma para ese tipo.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Si necesitaba saber los niños nacidos de Muggles, es justo lo que necesitaba!.- Hermione se desespero ante la ignorancia de su novio.- ¡Yo como nacida fuera del mundo mágico, no se me conoce! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se dedicara a recoger a todos los nacidos de Muggles y educarlos como su ejército personal?

- ¡Que nadie lo sabría hasta que fuera muy tarde!- entendió al fin.

- ¡Seria una forma genial de ganar seguidores, sin que se dieran cuenta!.- añadió Tonks.- ¡Le serian completamente fieles ya que el los habría educado y criado!.

- ¿Pero por que el Imnombrable no lo ha hecho?. ¡ Quiero decir, si tiene la pluma, ¿Por qué no ha buscado a todos esos niños para…?.

- ¡No es lo mismo Ron!.- lo callo Hermione.- El ministerio puede registrar la magia no permitida y la nueva pluma de Hogwarts inscribe a los nacidos con magia. El secuestrar a niños le resultaría un problema. ¿Dónde les podría enseñar sin que su magia fuera detectada, aunque sea en una pequeñísima parte? Además el ministerio notaria que desaparecen muchos nacidos de Muggles y haría algo para solucionarlo.

- ¡De todas formas , sus seguidores son sangres pura!.- añadió Tonks.- ¿Cómo explicarles que deben enseñar a esos niños y no matarlos? La mayoría solo lo siguen por miedo a el, otros además quieren deshacerse de todos los que no sean sangre pura. Correría el riesgo de que su autoridad fuese puesta en entredicho de alguna forma y no se lo puede permitir. Si supieran que el mismo es hijo de un Muggles, algunos incluso se pensarían en traicionarlo.

- ¡Pero le encontró una utilidad a la pluma de Rabenclaw!.- sentencio Harry callándolos a todos.

- ¡Será una pena destruirla!. ¡Quiero decir!. Es la única reliquia de la fundadora que se conoce y para destruir el Horcrux pues… le pasara lo mismo que al medallón.

- ¡Lo del medallón me extraño!.- dijo Harry.- los otros objetos permanecieron cuando se destruyeron estos. El diario se lo di a Malfoy y el anillo lo tenía Dumbledore. ¿Qué pasaría con el medallón?.- hablaba mas para si que para los demás.

- ¡Lo averiguaremos en su momento, lo importante es encontrar el resto de objetos y destruir a ese cabron.- Harry escucho a su mujer y decidió decirles la idea que tenia en mente.

- ¡Investigando solo no avanzaremos!. He pensado en ir a los lugares que me recomendó Dumbledore. Esos sitios tienen cierta importancia para el. En cuanto los visitemos sabremos si hay alguna protección mágica. Si la hay también habrá un Horcrux.

- ¡No me gusta , pero tienes razón!.- añadió Tonks.- ¡recuerda nuestro trato, si hay problemas avisaremos a la orden.

- ¡Te lo prometo!.

- ¿Cual es el primer sitio que visitaremos?.- dijo interesada la castaña.

- ¡El orfanato donde se crió Tom Ritdle!. Esta a las afueras de Londres. ¡Pero, necesitaremos tu ayuda.- miro a su esposa.- No se la dirección y necesitamos que lo consultes en los archivos del colegio.

- ¡No creo que halla problemas, esos archivos están para que los consultemos los profesores.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijeron casi todos.

- ¡Si algún chico tiene problemas, podemos saber en que ambiente vive o ir a hablar con sus padres.

- ¡En los colegios Muggles es igual!. Si hay algún problema llaman a tus padres o van a tu casa.

- ¡No parecía funcionar conmigo!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Tu seguridad evitaba que nadie pudiera ver tu archivo!.- el hizo una señal con la mano quitándole importancia. ¡Y es el problema que veo…, Hay ciertos alumnos que no están en ese archivo. Como vosotros. ¡No seria bueno que algún seguidor del Imnombrable viera vuestra dirección ¿verdad?. Es posible que todo lo referente a el lo sacara Albus hace tiempo.

- ¡Entonces estará en el despacho de la directora!.- sentencio Hermione. Tonks asintió.

- ¡Primero mira si esta todavía con el resto y si no esta ya pensaremos que hacer!. Cuando tengamos la dirección habrá que planear como saldremos del castillo.

- Por el momento concentrémonos en las clases y esperaremos lo que nos diga Tonks.- Añadió Ginny.- ¡estoy deseando ser animaga!.

- Creo que es el momento de que todos nos acostemos.- decía Tonks.- Este pequeño quiere acabar conmigo antes de nacer.- dijo incorporándose pesadamente de la silla. - ¡Merlín, la espalda me esta matando.- Harry se apresuro a ayudarla, ella le sonrió complacida.

- ¡Si alguien dice que entre vosotros no hay nada es que no ha visto esta escena!.- decía Hermione. Ron solo se giro algo aburrido de los dos, aunque el estaba deseando estar con Hermione a solas.

Harry y Tonks se dieron un simple beso para despedirse cuando notaron una extraña corriente de aire.

- ¡Me temo que mañana tendré que escuchar a Minerva!- dijo Ella adivinando que podía haber sido ese fugaz viento.

- ¿Por un simple beso?.- ella lo miro dándole a entender que eso no lo vería la directora, solo entendería que se habían besado en los terrenos del colegio.

- ¡Dime eso mañana!.

Algo fastidiado se fue a su habitación.

En una habitación discutía una pareja. Ella intentaba que el cambiase de opinión.

- ¡No seas imbecil Draco, ¡si vas al castillo te atraparan, eres prófugo de Azkaban si te cogen te mataran.

- ¡Merece la pena el riesgo, ¡quiero que sufran, ¡me gustaría ver la cara de esos desgraciados cuando la encuentren muerta y sepan que antes de matarla fue mia!- la cara de odio y sadismo que reflejaba su cara asusto a su madre.

- ¡Tu no eras así,¡Todavía no has matado a nadie, no te conviertas en tu padre.

- ¡Ante te hubieses sentido orgullosa de que lo hiciera, ¿Qué pasa!.- el comportamiento de su madre había cambiado, se dio cuenta cuando volvió de Azkaban.

- ¡Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que …, ¡Déjalo, no lo entenderías, apenas lo entiendo yo. ¡Pero prométeme que no iras a Hogwarts!.

LA puerta se abrió, Lucius Malfoy entro en la habitación y se dirigió a su hijo.

- ¡Nuestro señor esta de acuerdo, Pansy dice que será dentro de tres días.- Draco asintió.

- ¿Vas a consentir que valla?.

- ¡Si, y nuestro señor dice que es una oportunidad estupenda de hacerle el mayor daño posible a Potter!.

- ¡El colegio esta custodiado por Aurors, ¿Cómo esperas que entre?.- sentía que perdería a su único hijo nuevamente y para siempre.

- ¡Ese día hay salida a Hogsmeade, Draco entrara con sus compañeros de Slytherin y se ocultara hasta la hora señalada. ¡Recuerda, si fracasas lo único que te espera es la muerte. Por tu bien no lo hagas.

- ¡Mandas a tu único hijo a que se juegue la vida!.

- ¡LA idea fue suya, ¡el es el que quiere hacerlo!.

- ¡Y tu no has hecho nada por disuadirlo!.

- Si pudiera lo haría yo mismo!.

- ¡No me extraña, ¡ he tardado demasiado en conocerte!.- Draco miraba a sus padres sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué os pasa?. Nunca os he visto así.

- Parece que tu madre es algo reticente a cumplir las ordenes de nuestro amo!.

- ¡Según que ordenes!. Y me avergüenzo de que tú estés dispuesto a que yo las acate. ¡Solo te digo una cosa, Si le pasa algo a Draco no quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida, no te acercaras a mi ni me dirigirás la palabra.- Lucius la miraba divertido.- ¡Y por supuesto te pediré el divorcio!.- Eso si que no se lo esperaban ninguno de los varones Malfoy.

- ¡Nunca lo tendrás!- nadie de su familia había sufrido esa deshonra.- ¡Además sabes que el divorcio es casi imposible!. ¡Lo nuestro es para toda la vida!.

- ¡Seguro que nuestro señor me lo concedería si se lo pido!.- sonreía con odio y malicia.- ¡Como le sucedió a mi hermana!.

Por primera vez en su vida Lucius Malfoy sentía miedo de su mujer. Sabia que seria capaz de todo si le sucedía algo a su hijo. Sin decir nada se giro y salió de la habitación , antes de cerrar hablo a su hijo.

- ¡Draco, ¡por el bien de todos no falles!.

Cuando su padre salio de la habitación el miro a su madre.

- ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?. ¡Conseguir el divorcio de un matrimonio mágico es …!

- ¡No sabes ni la mitad, pero te aseguro que si. Antes no lo hubiera ni pensado, pero después de …- no termino, se abrazo a su hijo.

Este estaba asombrado no recordaba la ultima vez que su madre le demostró afecto de alguna forma. Ahora la tenia colgada de su cuello llorando.

- ¡Si algo sale mal sal de allí, ¡no regreses o el te matara!.

- ¡No creo yo…!.

- ¡LO HARÁ!.- lo corto.- escóndete en la cabaña de la montaña, busca una lechuza y envíamela yo sabré como ayudarte.- Se separo de el y lo miro a la cara.

Nunca había visto a su madre llorar, ni siquiera cuando su padre salía sin decirle nada. El sabia por lo demás Mortifagos que Lucius Malfoy no era del todo fiel a su esposa y presentía que su madre lo sabia, se mantenía orgullosa delante de todos, como si todo aquello no le afectase. La mujer que tenia delante no parecía la misma.

- ¡Nada saldrá mal, pero si te quedas mas tranquila lo haré.- en ningún momento abandono su apariencia de frialdad.

Después de decir esto salio de la habitación. Dentro su madre se sentía por primera vez en toda su vida, incapaz de disimular y aparentar delante de todos, prefirió quedarse en su habitación.

Era sábado había una salida a Hogsmeade. Todos decidieron salir, tenían planeado comprobar como era la seguridad en el pequeño pueblo.

Harry había decidido ir al orfanato de Voldemort en cuanto tuviesen la dirección, lamentablemente para el no podrían aparecerse ya que el examen de aparición que ya había aplazado en varias ocasiones lo tendría en la vacaciones de Pascua., Tonks podía dar a luz a su hijo y el necesitaría llegar junto a ella rápidamente. El sabía que tendría que tener el permiso de aparición, si por alguna razón tenia que ir a ver a su esposa lo necesitaría.

Para la escapada al orfanato, habían decidido salir hacia Londres vía red Flu, pero tendría que salir del castillo y llegar al pueblo sin ser vistos. Los túneles de Hogwarts estaban sellados por lo que el túnel de Hagrid era la mejor opción, al llegar al pueblo debían estar informados de lo que se encontrarían .

Fueron a distintos puntos del pueblo para ver cual seria la mejor opción de entrada.

La parte mas cercana al bosque prohibido estaba muy bien vigilada, al igual que la zona de la casa de los gritos.

La que parecía contar con menos seguridad era la estación al parecer cualquiera que quisiera atacar tendría muchos problemas al hacerlo desde esa zona ya que estaba muy despejada y podían se r vistos fácilmente. Era su mejor opción, aunque también la mas arriesgada, podían verlos nada mas poner un pie por esa zona.

Para completar la visita, fueron a las tres escobas a disfrutar de una cerveza de mantequilla y aparentar estar pasando un día tranquilo.

Después distaron la tienda de libros, la tienda de bromas de Zonko, innecesario ya que los gemelos los tenían surtidos de todo, y la de deportes mágicos. Al entrar Harry se quedo embobado viendo un equipo completo de jugador de Quidditch, para niños. Se veía raro a un chico de 17 años ver ese articulo. Los demás lo notaron y se le acercaron.

- ¡Te queda pequeño!.- le dijo Ron.

- ¿No crees que falta aun mucho para que lo use?. ¡Además puede ser que no le guste volar en escoba!.- le dijo Ginny.

- ¡Por no decir que se hace raro ver a un chico de tu edad viendo estas cosas!.- el entendió al momento.

- ¡Salgamos!.- les dijo.

- ¡Pero…!.- el pobre de Ron quería seguir en la tienda.

- ¡Yo me vuelvo al castillo, vosotros haced lo que queráis!.-

Salieron de la tienda y pusieron rumbo a castillo. Para disgusto de Ron que quería pasar un rato a solas con Hermione.

Delante de ellos a cierta distancia vieron varias capas con los colores de Slytherin.

- ¡Es raro que no nos hayan seguido!.- pensó Ginny mirando a las serpientes.

- ¡Demasiado!.- Hermione sentía que algo tramaban.

Sin acercarse demasiado llegaron al castillo sin perderlos de vista. Dentro de este cada uno tomo rumbo a su casa común.

Esa noche, Hermione estaba terminando su ronda nocturna como prefecta. Sin saber por que, su compañera no se había presentado. Paseaba cerca del 5º piso, por alguna razón sentía que algo no iba bien, miraba a todas partes y apretaba fuertemente su varita. El no haber comido mucho en dos días ayudaba a su estado de cansancio. Deseaba más que nunca que Ron la hubiese seguido en ese momento. De alguna forma se sentía observada y se puso en guardia, si había alguien allí mirándola la conocería de verdad.

En su habitación Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por Hermione, cada cierto tiempo miraban el mapa para ver donde se encontraba y quien había cerca. Vieron como una pareja conseguía esquivarla y desaparecía camino de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Los dos estaban preparados en caso de que sucediera algo normal saldrían corriendo en su búsqueda.

Harry miraba el cartelito con el nombre de su amiga cerca del 5º piso. De pronto un nuevo nombre apareció en el mapa y ese era el que menos querían ver.

- ¡Ron!.- no necesito decir nada mas , el y el pelirrojo salieron corriendo en busca de su amiga.

- ¡Se que hay alguien muéstrate de una vez y no me jodas mas!.

- ¡Al contrario Sangre sucia, ahora es cuando pienso joderte y créeme lo vamos a pasar muy bien.- dijo Draco Malfoy saliendo de su escondite.- ¡Por lo menos yo pienso disfrutarlo!.- apunto a la chica y le lanzo un hechizo.- ¡Experlliarmus!.

- ¡Protejo!.- se defendió ella.

- ¡No esta mal veremos si eres capaz de resistirte!.- decía al tiempo que se relamía.- la verdad me gusta mas así.

- ¡Te garantizo que esta vez será distinto, ¡no me pillarás desprevenida como en el callejon diagon!.

- ¡Impedimenta!.- El Slytherin la esquivo.

- ¡Opugno!.- varias armaduras salieron volando hacia Hermione, la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse. Malfoy aprovecho para atacar de nuevo.- ¡Everte Statum!.- Hermione se callo al suelo.- Parece que no eres tan buena como crees.

- ¡Flipendo!.- sin apenas ver que hacia lo lanzo, Malfoy lo recibió de lleno, se levanto mas enfadado que antes.

Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba. Hermione le lanzo un expeliarmus justo entre las piernas dejándolo un segundo sin respiración. Había dado de lleno en las partes blandas del chico. Este se cogió la entrepierna y se puso como pudo de pie.

- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, ¡CRUCCIO!.-

- ¡AHHHH!.- apenas la toco en un brazo pero el dolor fue increíble.

- ¡ Me gustaría ver la cara de San Potter y el Pobretón cuando encuentren mañana tu cadáver!. No creo que el Weasley se reponga cuando sepa que fuiste mia antes que de el.

Con las fuerzas que pudo reunir en cuanto dejo de aplicarle el Hechizo le respondió.

- ¡Creo que serás tu el que se sorprenda, ya nos hemos asegurado de que eso no pase.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Que Ronald Weasley ha sido el primero y el único, dudo que llegues siquiera a tocarme. ¡Experlliarmus!.- Malfoy tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para no ser alcanzado

Hermione aprovecho esos segundo para levantarse y prepararse a atacar. Malfoy no espero.

- ¡Serpentoria!.- una serpiente ce color verde salio de la varita y se coloco frente a Hermione. Ella había lanzado un hechizo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Incarcelo!.- Malfoy quedo atado con las cuerdas mágicas.

- ¡Maldita Sabelotodo sangre sucia, ¡Juro que cuando termine contigo me pedirás a voces de rodilla que te mate!.- miro a la serpiente, -¡Ataca, ¡Mátala!.- el animal se lanzo contra ella al recibir la orden, Hermione esquivo varios ataques antes de recordar el hechizo para deshacerse del reptil.

- ¡Vipera evanesca!.- el reptil desapareció.

Malfoy había aprovechado para desacerase de las cuerdas mágicas y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le lanzo u hechizo.

- ¡Mimblewimble!.- Hermione lo recibió de lleno y se quedo completamente desorientada.- ¡Ya eres mia sangre sucia!.

Sabia que estaba en problemas que si no hacia algo Malfoy la mataría , su mente pensaba a toda velocidad. Malfoy se acercaba a ella. En ese momento recordó algo y decidió intentarlo.

Atontada como estaba no podía realizar un hechizo con efectividad, de forma que lanzo el hechizo de ráfaga, solo que se movía mientras lo hacia, creando un abanico de rayos.

Malfoy que ya saboreaba la victoria vio como varios rayos amarillos se acercaba a el, apenas tubo tiempo de agacharse. Se lanzo sobre la chica y la tiro al suelo, a continuación intento romperle la túnica.

Aunque algo aturdida Hermione se defendía lanzando puñetazos a todas partes, algunos conseguían llegar a su destinos otros no.

Malfoy rompió su túnica, intento colocarse entre sus piernas.

- ¡No sabes lo mucho que he deseado esto, ¡cada noche en Azkaban , me acostaba deseando vengarme de ti y tus amigos, ¡será la forma mas dulce y placentera de hacerlo!.

El fallo del chico fue confiarse y no quitarle la varita, los efectos del hechizo comenzaban a desaparecer y Malfoy parecía no darse cuenta

En un momento de lucidez, Hermione intento clavarle la varita en el ojo. Consiguió abrirle una brecha en la ceja, Malfoy al sentir el pinchazo se levanto lo suficiente para que ella le propinase un patada en las joyas de la familia.

- ¡AHHHH, ¡OTRA VEZ NO!.- LA chica se levanto y algo mareada apunto a su atacante.

- ¡Creo que podría acostumbrarme a hacerte esto!. Aunque a este paso te castrare antes de que consigas traer al mundo a otros Mortifagos. ¡No se, por tu cara parece que te empieza a gustar!. ¡Al final incluso podrías pasar por una adorable niñita!- Aun se sentía algo mareada , pero al menos había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación. Sabia que tenia poco tiempo antes de quedarse sin fuerzas. Debía actuar y rápido.

Malfoy se encontraba sangrando y muy dolorido en la entre pierna.

- ¡Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga te matare te lo juro!.- aun sin varita se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

De pronto se oyeron pasos procedentes del otro lado del pasillo, una voz confirmo a la chica de que la ayuda había llegado. Se sintió mucho mejor al oírlo.

- ¡HERMIONE!.- Si alguien en el castillo no había oído al pelirrojo , es que estaba sordo.

En un último intento se acerco a la chica, esta mucho más repuesta le lanzo otro hechizo

- ¡Expelliarmus!.- otro golpe directo y bien dirigido a la castigada entre pierna del rubio.

Con este y con la súbita ayuda que llegaba se dio cuenta de que las ganas de pelear no bastaban para sobrevivir. Malfoy supo que había fallado, como pudo se incorporo y salio de allí. Cuando Hermione vio como giraba el pasillo, le lanzo una maldición que no le dio.

Ron paso a su lado corriendo, mas que correr volaba.

Malfoy no había recorrido diez metros cuando sintió una mano que lo lanzo de cabeza al suelo.

No le dio tiempo a nada, su cabeza dio contra el suelo.

- ¡ No te iras, ¡HIJO DE PUTA!.- Malfoy se había partido el labio al caer, cuando Ron lo giro vio su cara ensangrentada.- ¡Me encanta verte así hurón!.- sin esperar a nada el pelirrojo empezó a lanzarle un golpe tras otro al rubio. Este sentía como un martillo le destrozaba la cara por momentos.- ¡Puedo estar haciendo esto por horas, ¡No sabes lo que lo deseaba, desde que supe lo del callejon Diagon lo estaba esperando!.- Para su suerte algo llamo la atención de Ron.

- ¡RON, ¡Hermione se ha desmallado!.- se paro en seco, miro hacia atrás y vio a su amigo sosteniendo a su novia. Después miro lo que quedaba del Rubio y le dijo.

- ¡Te juro que si le pasa algo no habrá lugar en la tierra en que te puedas esconder, ¡así tenga que volver desde el mismo infierno acabare contigo!.

Entre la neblina que le provocaba el dolor y la sangre, oyó lo que le decía aquel diablo rojo. Por una extraña razón supo que era la verdad, y que nada ni nadie evitaría que llevara a cabo su amenaza. Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy sentía miedo al mirar a Ron Weasley. Por mucho odio que sintiera hacia los tres, no era nada comparado con el miedo que sintió al ver al pelirrojo. Su vida no valdrían nada, es mas en ese momento ya no valía nada. Entendió lo que le dijo su madre. Estaba perdido si no lo cogían lo Aurors lo harían los Mortifagos, con su padre a la cabeza. Había fallado y su vida estaba contada.

Ron lo arrojo al suelo y se acerco a su amigo y novia.

Harry apenas había tenido tiempo de cogerla en el aire. Cuando Ron pasó a su lado, ella al verlo sintiéndose protegida, sonrió y se desmayo, fue una suerte de que Harry estuviera justo detrás del pelirrojo. Vio como caía y la sostuvo.

Ron llego junto a ellos y le quito a la chica de los brazos.

- ¡Hermione pequeña, ¡despierta, ¡No me hagas esto, ¡No puedo vivir sin ti, ¡vamos abre los ojos!.- las lagrima empezaban a asomar por los ojos de Ron, sentía un miedo atroz al pensar que podía perderla.

- ¡Hay que ir a la enfermería ya!.- como si fuera salido de un sueño miro a su amigo y ambos cogieron a la chica .

En ese momento llegaron dos Aurors.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¡Un Mortifago!. Ataco a nuestra amiga.

- ¡Lo que queda de el, esta allí detrás!.- dijo Ron al tiempo que andaba.

- ¿Dónde van?.

- ¡La llevamos a la enfermería!.

No dijeron nada mas, empezaron a correr en dirección a la enfermería cargando a la chica.

Los Aurors no sabían que hacer.

- ¡Ve tu con ellos yo cogeré al Mortifago!.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Ve, ¡no los dejes solos!.- Cada uno fue en direcciones opuestas.

EL Auror se arrodillo a los pies de Malfoy.

- ¡Te han dejado para el arrastre!.- Malfoy lo miro.

- ¡Yo te conozco!.

- ¡Lo se ¡, ¡He intentado alejar a todos de esta parte para que tu actuaras, eres tan torpe que esa niña ha podido contigo. ¿Cómo te ha hecho eso?.- dijo viéndole la cara.

- ¡Fue el martillo pelirrojo!.

- ¡Eso se lo explicaras a nuestro señor, ¡Si te deja!.- Draco supo a lo que se refería.- ¡Gracia a ti mi compañero sospecha de mi y me tendré que ir!. ¡Pero tú serás mi excusa!. ¡Tendrás que responder de tu fallo y de que me descubrieran.- lo levanto del suelo.- ¡No quisiera estar en tu pellejo!.- El Auror Mortifago no se dio cuenta de que el rubio aun tenia otra varita, el se encargo de que no la viera. AL igual que su padre llevaba otra varita oculta por lo que pudiera pasar. Y en esta ocasión le podía salvar la vida.

Cargando con Malfoy el Auror se adentro en el bosque prohibido.

Draco espero a que este se confiara y en ese momento intento atacarle. Estaba tan débil que no consiguió nada, solo arrancarle la manga de la túnica, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa.

- ¡Maldito cabron!.- dijo tirándolo al suelo!.- ¡Si me despisto me jodes bien!.- le dio una patada al chico.- ¡espero que te mate ¡. Fue a golpearle de nuevo cuando una flecha se clavo en su cuello. Poco mas que morir pudo hacer.

Un par de centauros se acercaron al lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.- le pregunto intrigado uno de los centauros al otro.- no es nuestro problema.

- ¡Me da igual lo que pase con ellos, ¡nadie maltrata a un potro en mi presencia!.- su compañero miro a Draco.

- ¡Este no es un potro!.

- ¡Es cierto pero apenas empieza a cabalgar!. ¡Para mi todavía es un potro!.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el?.- miró a Draco.

- ¡Tu lo has dicho no es nuestro problema, si vive o muere es cosa suya y del bosque.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se adentraba en el bosque. El otro centauro se giro.

- ¡Humano has tenido suerte!. Nos da igual lo que pasara entre tu y el.- miro al cadáver.- a partir de aquí depende de ti. Vive o muere.

- ¿Te aseguro que pienso vivir!.

El centauro se giro adentrándose en el bosque.

Poco después un destrozado y tambaleante Draco Malfoy se ponía en pie y buscaba la salida del bosque.

Cerca del amanecer y casi sin fuerzas, salía del bosque prohibido. A lo lejos veía una cabaña, de su chimenea salía humo.

Se giro y miro a lo lejos la figura del castillo de Hogwarts.

Tenia claro que se había convertido en un proscrito para ambos bandos. Su única escapatoria era desaparecer para siempre. El odio que sentía por Hermione Granger, era inimaginable, pero el nuevo temor que le inspiraba su novio, haría que se lo pensase antes de volver a cercarse a alguno de ellos. Además lo único que tenia en su cabeza en ese momento era desparecer. Sabía que si lo cogían su destino era la muerte, independiente mente del bando que lo cogiese.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió un cuchillo y le levanto la manga. En el brazo la marta tenebrosa se movía.

- ¡Si supieras que algunos de tus mortifagos saben quitarse tu marca!.- sonrió con ironía.

Saco de su capa un pequeño frasquito, lo vertió sobre la hoja y la miro.

- ¡Esto va a doler!. ¡Pero menos que la paliza del pobretón Weasley!.

Se clavo el cuchillo en el brazo y sintió como el líquido hacia su efecto, la marca tenebrosa se empezó a oscurecer, la piel del brazo le hervía . El grito que soltó despertó a los habitantes de la cabaña. Parecía como si el bosque entero gritase de dolor.

Al momento se desmayo.

Un asustado granjero salía de su casa blandiendo su varita, detrás de el su mujer lo imitaba con mas miedo que convicción.

- ¡Verty allí!.- señalo la mujer hacia un bulto negro.

Los dos se acercaron con cautela.

- ¡Es un chico!.

- ¡Esta destrozado, ¿crees que este aun vivo?.- un movimiento involuntario de Draco les convenció de que si.

- ¡Ayúdame!.- le dijo a su esposa.

- ¡Estas loco puede ser un Mortifago!.- el granjero le miro los brazos. Solo vio la gran quemadura y la herida de la que manaba sangre.

- ¡No tiene la marca, ¡seguro que ellos le atacaron!.

- ¿Será un chico de Hogwarts?.

- ¡No lleva la ropa del colegio, seguro que lo pillaron e intentaron matarlo, fíjate como esta. ¡Lo mejor es que nadie sepa que esta aquí hasta que se recupere y pueda decírnoslo el mismo!.

Entre los dos lo metieron en la cabaña. Debían curarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

Harry y Ron metieron a Hermione en la enfermería. La enfermera les salio al paso en camisón de dormir.

- ¿Se puede saber que…?. – Vio a la chica en los brazos de Ron.- ¡Pónganla en esa cama ¡, ¡Rápido!.

Los dos obedecieron, el Auror entro en la enfermería en el mismo momento en que Poppy les preguntaba lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?.

- ¡Malfoy entro en el castillo!.- los miro asustada.

- ¡Imposible!.

- ¡Pues lo es, ¡la ha dejado así!. ¡Tiene que curarla!.

- ¡Señor Weasley, esa es mi intención, pero necesitare mis dos manos.- Ron le soltó la mano que le había cogido al hablarle, del miedo que sentía..- ¡Salgan todos de aquí tengo que reconocerla!.

- ¡Yo no!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡No pienso desnudarla con ustedes presentes!. ¡O salen o me encargare de que también necesiten mis servicios!. ¡FUERA!.

Al salir se encontraron con otros Aurors.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¿Dicen que un Mortifago entro en el castillo y ataco a su amiga!. ¡Tobertton fue a comprobarlo!.

- ¡Fue Draco Malfoy, ¡Si no lo matáis vosotros lo haré yo!.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Todos miraron al chico.

- ¡Esperaremos que regrese Tobertton para ver que h sucedido!.

- ¡Será mejor avisar a la directora!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Eso lo decidimos nosotros, ¡llévalos a un cuarto y mantenlos allí!.

- ¡Yo de aquí no me muevo!.- ¡Quiero saber como esta Hermione!.

- ¡Yo tampoco!.

LA actitud de los chicos le estaba fastidiando.

- ¡Accio varitas!.- las varitas de los dos salieron volando hacia su mano. Ron fue a recuperarlas con su magia, pero Harry lo paro, no era conveniente que supieran de sus poderes.

- ¡No déjalo ya volveremos!.

Los dos fueron conducidos a una habitación y encerrados en ella. Antes de cerrar pudieron oír algo que n o les gusto.

- ¡Avisa al ministerio y que nadie le diga nada a la directora!. Cuando responda el ministerio, sabremos que hacer. ¿Apareció Tobertton?.

- ¡NO, hay sangre donde decían los chicos pero ni rastro de nadie!.

- ¡También nos aclararan eso!. ¡Al fin sabremos lo que pasa aquí!

Los dos reentendieron lo que eso significaría. No sabrían nada de Hermione y posiblemente cuando la directora se enterara ya los habrían interrogado de la manera tan sutil del ministerio.

Harry abrió la ventana.

- ¡Voy a avisar a Nym, ella nos ayudara y avisara a la directora!.- se transformo en fénix y salio volando con torpeza en dirección al cuarto de su mujer. Con muchísima dificultad consiguió alcanzar la zona donde se encontraba el dormitorio de su mujer.

Ron deseo más que nunca poder transformarse y salir de la habitación. Quería estar con su chica.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¡si no fuera tan torpe seguro que ya me habría transformado, podría salir de aquí y estaría con Hermione!- se concentro en su forma animaga y mas que nunca deseo poder transformarse, ser ese animal. De pronto noto que algo no iba bien.

- "¿Estaba tan alta la ventana?".- miro al suelo, vio una cola en forma de plumero moviéndose delante de el.- "¡Merlín, ¡Lo he conseguido!".- no se lo pensó miro a la ventana y de un salto se subió. Poco después una forma felina miraba a través de la ventana de la enfermería como la enfermera Pomfrey examinaba a una castaña tendida en la cama.

Esta abrió los ojos y vio a la extraña figura en la ventana.

- ¿Crookshanks?.

- ¡Descansa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

- ¡Cansada… y aturdida,- recordó la pelea:- ¡Malfoy!.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?.- ella asintió.- ¿Cómo habrá estado aquí?.

- ¡Creo que entro con los Slytherin a la vuelta del pueblo, ¿se comportaban de forma extraña a la vuelta, diferente a como suelen ser. ¡Me espero, ¡e intento matarme!.¡Pero antes…!.- se cerro lo poco que quedaba de su túnica y se encogió en la cama.

- ¡Te hizo algo?.- no se creía lo que le decía la chica. Habían estado a punto de violarla por segunda vez.

- ¡No le deje!. ¿Lo cogieron?. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?. ¡Antes de desmayarme los vi.!.

- ¡Esperan fuera, ¡y no los veras hasta que yo haya terminado de examinarte!.- se adelanto a lo que la chica quería decir.

Tonks oyó como alguien pegaba en su ventana, hacia mucho ruido para ser una lechuza. Parecía que quería romperla para entrar. Al acercarse vio a Harry en su forma Animaga, parecía muy nervioso.

- ¡Harry!.- corrió y abrió la ventana. Al momento el fénix entro y recupero su forma.

- ¿Qué…?.

- ¡No hay tiempo, Malfoy ataco a Hermione en el castillo!. ¡Esta en la enfermería y no sabemos como se encuentra!. ¡Los Aurors nos tienen a Ron y a mi en un cuarto cerca de sus habitaciones. No quieren decirle nada a MC Gonagall hasta que no les digan que hacer del ministerio!. ¡Seguro que intentaran interrogarnos!. ¡Avisa a la directora!.

Tardo poco en reaccionar, antes de terminar de hablar Harry ya había lanzado un puñado de polvos Flu a la chimenea.

- ¡MINERVA!.- grito, al momento la directora apareció en la chimenea, vestida con un camisón de dormir.

- ¿Qué, ¿te sientes mal?. ¿Avisamos a Poppy?.

- ¡No es el momento, hay novedades y tenemos problemas!.

Harry tardo poco tiempo en contarle en forma resumida lo que sucedía. MC Gonagall corto la comunicación y Tonks hablo con Harry.

- ¡Vuelve, nosotras iremos en un momento!. ¡NO seria bueno que ahora sospechasen que ocultas algo!.- En forma de respuesta, el recupero la forma del fénix y salio por la ventana.

Poco después el fénix entraba de nuevo en la habitación en la que los retenían.

Al recuperar su forma , se dio cuenta de que Ron no estaba.

- ¿RON, ¡Ron!. ¡Mierda, se lo han llevado.

- ¿Qué pasa, ¿se los has dicho a la directora?.- dijo el pelirrojo detrás de el.

- ¿Dónde estabas?.

- ¡Me transforme en Gato y fui a la enfermería!.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Después te cuento!. ¿Viene alguien a ayudarnos?.

- ¡NC Gonagall y Nym están en camino, ¡y seguro que no vendrán solas!.

Veinte minutos después la directora de Hogwarts , acompañada de algunos de los, profesores, entraba en la parte reservada a los Aurors encargados de la seguridad del castillo.

- ¡Lo siento pero en esta zona no puede entrar, ¡quedo muy claro que nuestras habitaciones serian algo aparte dentro del castillo!.

- ¡Lo se y por eso estoy aquí!.- los Aurors no lo entendían.- ¡he sido informada de que dos de mis alumnos están en esta zona y hemos venido a llevárnoslos, serán castigados por encontrarse en una zona que no les esta permitida.

- ¡Creo que se equivoca, no hay ningún alumno aquí!.- esto los pillo por sorpresa.

- El señor Harry Potter y el señor Ronald Weasley, se encuentran en una habitación.- los Aurors no sabían como podía haberse enterado.

- ¡Me parece que esta mal informada!.

- ¡No hay nada en Hogwarts que yo no sepa!. ¡Y se que ellos están aquí!.

- ¡Lo siento pero aunque eso fuera así, al estar en nuestra zona permanecerán aquí hasta que sepamos la razón por la que entraron!.

- ¿Esta seguro?.- hagrid se adelanto del grupo. Los Aurors al verlo se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡Rubeus no hace falta!.- miró al jefe de los Aurors.- ¡Por lo que ha dicho en esta zona solo pueden entrar Aurors, ¿Cierto?.

- ¡Así es!.

- ¡Problema solucionado!. ¡Nymphadora, si eres tan amable!.- la aludida dio un paso y fue parada por los demás.

- ¡Ella no puede entrar!.

- ¿Por qué, ¡es una Auror capacitada!.

- ¡Nadie puede verlos hasta que no sean interrogados!.

- ¡De modo que se trata de eso!.- se notaba lo molesta que estaba.- ¡Ninguno de mis alumnos será interrogado!. ¡Y menos por esos imberciles del ministerio, ¡me pareció que había quedado claro!. ¡Si no deja que esos jóvenes salgan ahora mismo nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza!.

- ¡Eso seria considerado traición contra el ministerio!.

- ¡Defender a unos alumnos dentro de los terrenos del colegio es una de nuestras obligaciones, ¡Nunca seria considerado traición!. ¡Podrán hablar con los chicos cuando lo deseen pero en presencia de profesores y sin intimidarlos!.

- ¡NO estoy autorizado a…!.

- ¡A la mierda!.- Tonks se aplico el hechizo Sonorus y hablo.- ¡HARRY SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS YA, ¡TU TAMBIÉN RON!. – Sin saber como la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos exploto. Los Aurors no sabían que había podido pasar.

- ¡NO pueden salir de aquí!.

- ¿Van a pelear contra dos alumnos y varios profesores?. ¡Eso quedaría estupendamente bien en primera plana del Profeta!. ¡Ya lo estoy viendo!.- hizo como que veía un titular imaginario en el techo.- " Los Aurors del ministerio encargados de proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts, atacan a dos de ellos y a varios profesores, unja de ellos embarazada. Temblad Mortifagos, no se paran ante nadie".

Los chicos estaban junto a ellos, el jefe de Los Aurors no sabia que hacer. Al final se dio por vencido. Habían ganado.

- ¡Váyanse, ¡Pero los llamaremos para averiguar lo que ha pasado!.

Harry y Ron se pusieron delante de el.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Nos devuelve nuestras varitas por favor!.- no era una petición era mas bien una orden.

En ese momento cayo en la cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo habían podido destrozar la puerta si no tenían las varitas?.

Metió la mano en su túnica y les devolvió a los dos jóvenes sus varitas. Estos asintieron en silencio y salieron de allí junto a los profesores.

- ¡Quiero que nos lo expliquen todo!.

- ¡Ahora no!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Lo primero es Hermione!.- termino por el Ron.

Media hora después todos estaban delante de la enfermería en espera de noticias de la chica.

Madame Pomfrey no había terminado aun de hacerle algunas pruebas. Todos esperaban ansiosos para poder ver a la chica y conocer lo que había sucedido.

El mas preocupado era Ron. No se movía permanecía frente a la puerta de la enfermería a que esta se abriera. Harry sabia que en cuanto lo hiciera, no esperaría a que le dijesen nada, entraría sin más a buscarla.


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen este mi F.F. Se que debería tenerlos mas en cuenta. No crean que no me encanta cada vez que veo un RR nuevo, me hacen mucha ilusión. Pero con el poco tiempo que tengo y si para colmo mi "musa" no me inspira, me conformo con poder terminar el Cáp. a tiempo cada semana.

Intento sobre todo complaceros a aquellos que os gustan y disfrutáis leyendo este FF, no dejándoos con la intriga y actualizando lo más pronto que me es posible.

Gracias a Jim y a Elementh por leer mi FF. , y a todos los demás, que se que los ahí aunque no dejen su opinión, (No lo interpretéis mal, cada uno es libre de hacer o decir lo que quiera, yo no los juzgo y no pretendo forzaros a que escribáis un RR. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Soy partidaria del libre pensamiento y acción) también os lo agradezco.

Pero sobre todo a mi amiga JAmesandMolly, que además de darme su opinión y estar ahí tiene unos FF, muy buenos , (invito a quien quiera a que los lea, no se arrepentirá). Gracias por todo amiga.(espero que actualices pronto).

A todos un sincero gracias y un fortísimo abrazo de :

Carmen. (Alohomora).

21

LA puerta se abrió dejando paso a una Enfermera seria, como Harry había temido, el pelirrojo entro sin esperar que le dieran permiso.

Ignorando completamente a la enfermera Pomfrey.

- ¡Señor Weasley no debe…!.

- ¡Hermione!.- no la oyó siquiera, solo le interesaba verla y saber como estaba.

- ¡Ron!.- dijo ella desde su cama. La voz procedía de detrás de un biombo.

En dos pasos estaba junto a ella. Detrás le seguían todos los demás.

- ¿Cómo estas?.

- ¡De duele el brazo y parte del cuerpo, pero la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que mañana estaré perfectamente!- El dejo salir un suspiro aliviado.

- ¡NO sabes el miedo que he pasado!, ¿Dónde estaba tu pareja?, ¡Las rondas se hacen en parejas!. ¿Quién estaba contigo?.

- ¡Se supone que le tocaba a Parkinson pero…!.

- ¡La señorita Parkinson se presento en la enfermería poco después de las once diciendo que se encontraba mal!. Le di una poción y la mande a la cama. – Había dicho la enfermera.

- ¡Seguro que esto estaba planeado!.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Pero no tenemos pruebas!. ¡Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada!, por suerte no ha ocurrido nada lamentable.- Ron no parecía oír nada solo miraba a Hermione. Seguro que si lo hubiese oído fuera saltado sin pensárselo.- ¿Es cierto que solo ha sido un susto doloroso?.- pregunto la directora, a Poppy.

- ¡Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias ha tenido mucha suerte!.- nadie la entendía.- ¡Señorita Granger tengo que hablar con usted y la directora, supongo que el señor Weasley podrá quedarse!.- dijo mirando al chico que no soltaba su mano por nada.

- ¿Que sucede?.- dijo mirándola, al igual que todos. Ha dicho que estoy bien.

- ¡Es algo que solo deben saber los interesados!, no creo que…

- ¡Todos los presentes tienen mi total confianza señora Pomfrey!, lo que deba decir lo pueden oír ellos.

- ¡Esta bien!. ¿Se ha notado usted rara en los últimos días?.- Hermione lo pensó y asintió. No dormía bien y no comía como debiera

- ¡Será que estoy resfriada!.

- ¡Me temo que no es así!. ¡Lo que usted tiene es algo diferente y que le causara algunas repercusiones.- Ron se quedo pálido. Hermione le pregunto con cierto miedo.

- ¡Es algo grave!.

- ¡No para su salud, pero si para su vida!.- ahora no entendía nada.

- ¡Poppy por favor se mas clara!.- le pidió la directora. La enfermera suspiro.

- ¡Al parecer los amigos del señor Potter son iguales a el y por eso hacen las mismas cosas!.- Harry se asusto ¿Qué habían hecho esos dos?.- ¡Como el señor Potter va a ser padre!.- Hermione temió lo que la enfermera iba a decir, la directora también pareció adivinarlo.- ¡Al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger, les ha faltado tiempo para encargar ellos también!.- El mazazo a todos fue indescriptible. El único que permanecía en la ignorancia era Ron.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey no lo entiendo!.

- ¡Ron!, ¿recuerdas lo que paso después de la boda de los gemelos, en tu cuarto?.- el asintió algo avergonzado y feliz al recordarlo.- ¡Me has dejado embarazada!.-una sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en la cara del pelirrojo.- ¡Vamos a ser padres!.

El chico no reaccionaba, solo miraba a Hermione con la cara de idiota.

- ¿Ron?, ¿Que te pasa?.- ella le toco el hombro para que reaccionara, al hacerlo el pelirrojo cayo hacia el lado. ¡Se había desmayado!. Varios lo cogieron para levantarlo. Hermione no se lo creía.- ¡La mas preocupada debo ser yo y el va y se desmaya en vez de apoyarme!.

Un Enérvate y el pelirrojo se levantaba y se sentaba junto a su asustada novia sin creérselo todavía.

- ¿Cómo nos ha podido pasar esto?. ¡Se supone que con el hechizo que…- miro a todos completamente rojo.- que hiciste no pasaría nada!.

- ¿Cuál fue?.- pregunto MC Gonagall.

- ¡Uno para evitar que pasara esto!.- le respondió.- ¡Lo había leído varias veces!, ¡Pero era la primera vez que lo usaba!.- le describió el hechizo a la directora.

- ¡Es efectivo y lo has descrito y realizado perfectamente , debió de funcionar!.

- ¡Hermione , no hay hechizo que tu no puedas realizar!, eres la bruja con mas talento que conozco!.- respondió Harry.

- ¡Te juro que lo hice como he dicho, no se que pudo pasar!.- se sentía fatal.

- ¡Yo si!.- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¡Esa noche no parecías tu!, ¡estabas fuera de control, como si no te importara nada ni nadie ¡. ¡Seguramente tu magia estaba igual de descontrolada y por eso….- ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Al final la directora exploto.

- ¡No me lo esperaba de usted señorita Granger!. ¡No se como ha podido pasar…!- ellos la miraron con cara de circunstancia.- ¡Quiero decir…!, ¡el como lo se!, ¡pero no entiendo…!, ¡déjenlo!, en estos momentos estoy muy decepcionada!.

- ¡Me temo que ahora mismo el lamentarse no sirve para nada!.- añadió Lupin intentando aliviar un poco el momento. Tonks se puso junto a la chica, le puso la mano en el hombro y la miro dándole su apoyo.

- ¡Como supondrá esto implica la expulsión de ambos de forma inmediata!.- añadió la enfermera. Mirando a la directora.- ¡Con el señor Potter hicimos una excepción, ya que su esposa.- miro a Tonks.- no es una alumna y ambos son mayores de edad!", ¡pero ustedes…!.

- ¡Eso lo decidirá la directora!.- dijo Harry para apoyar a sus amigos.

- Lo siento Harry pero esto es algo que no podremos esconder mucho tiempo.- miro a los dos.- ¡Lo siento en el alma pero Poppy tiene razón , esto supone la expulsión de Hogwarts ¡para ambos!.- se puso triste.- ¡Bien sabéis que me duele en demasía tener que hacerlo!, ¡Es una lastima que una bruja tan talentosa no pueda acabar sus estudios, pero…!

Los dos chico se desmoronaron, el no poder terminar sus estudios y dejar a sus amigos era superior a ellos. Sin que nadie se lo pudiese creer fue Ron el que hablo.

- ¡Si las cosas están así , que así sea!. ¡Hermione y yo saldremos mañana de Hogwarts!, ¡Ya veré como lo haremos pero seguro que saldremos adelante!.- se coloco junto a ella y la abrazo.

- ¡Si ellos se van yo me voy!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Esto no forma parte del trato y no pienso negociarlo!, - le recrimino la directora.

- ¡No puedo estar sin ellos son mis amigos y no permitiré que…!.

- ¡Harry será mejor que se lo cuentes a Minerva!.- dijo Tonks desde la cama.- Ella y Lupin lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿El qué?, ¿Hay mas sorpresas?. ¡Solo falta que me digan que la señorita Weasley se casara en breve!.- dijo señalando a una sorprendida Ginny al escuchar eso.

- ¡No querían saber lo que nos tramábamos!.- los adultos abrieron los ojos interesados.- ¡esas es la condición que les pongo. Ello seguirán en Hogwarts!. De todas formas no creo poder hacer mucho sin ellos. ¡Ni se imaginan todo lo que me han ayudado!.

- ¡Te escuchamos Harry!.- dijo Lupin.

Harry contó a los sorprendidos adultos todo lo regente a Voldemort y sus Horcrux. Ninguno daba crédito a lo que oían. Como Dumbledore le informo de todo y lo sucedido en la cueva antes de que el anciano profesor fuera asesinado. También les contó el descubrimiento de la chica y la inestimable ayuda que le prestaban. Al saber como habían destruido ya uno y de la forma en que lo hicieron no se lo podían creer.

- ¡Esa es la razón por la que Hermione y Ron deben permanecer en Hogwarts!. Es de vital importancia que lo hagan.

- ¡Sigo sin creer lo que me has dicho!, ¡Ahora entiendo algunas cosan de las que hacia Dumbledore!.

- Solo les pido una cosa!, ¡solo nosotros sabremos todo esto!.- fueron a protestar.- ¿Pueden asegurarme que nadie hablara, ya sea por tortura u otro medio?. ¡Si el se entera de que buscamos sus Horcrux, los pondrá salvo y no habrá manera de destruirlo!, mientras menos gente sepa de su existencia mejor para todos. E el momento que sea necesario lo sabrán!.

Todos le dieron la razón.

- ¡No se como has podido soportar esta carga tu solo!.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡No estaba solo, ellos me ayudaron!.- señalo a la pareja que se miraban en la cama con cierta alegría y tristeza mezcladas.- ¡Si no llega a ser por Hermione y Ron , seguro que hace mucho que estaría muerto!. ¡Cuando entro en mi vida Nym, mi vida cobro un nuevo sentido y me sentí completo!.- sonreía mirándola.

MC Gonagall meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. La nueva información suponía un hecho con el que nadie podía contar y era evidente que tanto Hermione como Ron eran de vital importancia para que todo saliese bien.

- ¡No se como vamos a solucionar este tema!, ¡Pero el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger , permanecerán en Hogwarts!.- ambos sonrieron ante la noticia , al igual que el resto.

Algo mas alegres, Harry se acerco a sus amigos y los felicito.

- ¡Felicidades!, ¡creí que tardaríais mas en casaros pero…!, ¿Sabes que los gemelos tenían razón?. Te ha cogido la maldición del lazo.-,. Le dijo en forma de broma.

- ¡Pero si yo no…!.- Hermione le cogió la cara, se la giro hacia ella y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Ron Cariño!, ¡Si crees que no te vas a casar, ve quitándotelo de la cabeza!. Seguro que mis padres me matan pero tu y yo nos casamos!.- Hermione le dio mas miedo que su madre mirando de esa manera.- el asustado Ron recordó el aviso de su madre.

- ¡Si sobrevivo!. ¡Mi madre me mata en cuanto se entere!.- dijo visiblemente nervioso y asustado.- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo en la boda de los gemelos?.- Hermione también se asusto.

- ¡Será mejor que dejemos descansar a la futura madre!, ¡Mañana Molly se encargara de ellos!.- dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¿Va a avisar a mi madre?.- el miedo recorría a Ron..- ¿Tan pronto?. ¡Yo pensé…!, ¿Quería decírselo yo!. ¡Quiero decir!. ¿Queríamos decírselo nosotros!.

- ¡ Y a los padres de Hermione!, ¡son mayores de edad pero sus familias deben saber lo que sucede!. - Ron miro a Hermione..- ¡además seguro que usted se lo diría cuando su hijo entre a Hogwarts!, como muy pronto.

- ¡Estoy muerto!.

Salieron de la enfermería dejando a una asustada pero en cierta forma ilusionada castaña descansar. Esta acostada en la cama se toco la barriga y hablo a su futuro hijo.

- ¡Has venido en un momento difícil!, ¡pero serás querido te lo aseguro!. ¡Tu padre a veces en un poco idiota, pero se hace querer!. ¡Ademas tendrás muchos tíos que te consentirán todo!. ¿Tendré que vigilar a los gemelos , pero por los demás no hay problema!.- suspiro.- No se lo que vamos a hacer, pero te aseguro que intentaremos que puedas nacer en un mundo libre y en paz.

Harry acompañaba a Ron hacia su sala común, en cierta manera entendía como se sentían el chico en ese momento. El había pasado por la misma situación y todavía no había terminado.

Miraba a su amigo, apenas podía contener la risa. Pensaba si el también tubo esa cara de idiota, cuando se entero. La situación era delicada. Sabía perfectamente que la señora Weasley al llegar no estaría contenta precisamente, pero estaba seguro de que tras la primera impresión les brindaría todo su apoyo y cariño. A fin de cuentas estaba encantada con la idea de que algún día Hermione se convirtiera en su nuera. Se adelantarían un poco los acontecimientos pero en estas circunstancias….

- ¡No se que vamos a hacer!. ¡Aun no hemos terminado los estudios y vamos ser padres!.- decía un confuso pelirrojo.

- ¡Igual que yo!.- le dijo para apoyarlo.

- ¡Lo tuyo es distinto!, ¡tu mujer trabaja y tu eres rico!. ¡No tendreis problemas!. Pero nosotros….¡No tenemos un Galeón!.

- ¡Vamos Ron ¡, ¡Hermione es la bruja mas Inteligente que conozco!, ¡cuando esto termine seguro que encontrara trabajo rápidamente!. ¡Y tu!, ¡eres un Weasley!, ¡un superviviente, habéis pasado por cosas peores y siempre salís adelante. ¡Seguro que vuestras familias os ayudaran!.

- ¡Antes o después de que mi madre me la corte!.

- ¡No creo que…!.

- ¡Me aviso de que si no controlaba "mi varita", ella lo haría por mi!.- Harry se alegro de no estar en el pellejo de su amigo.

- ¡Tu sabes que después de que se le pase el enfado se sentirá feliz con la noticia!. ¡Ademas, ¡Por primera vez te has adelantado a los gemelos!, nadie te podrá quitar eso. Vuestro hijo le hará la vida imposible a los suyos.- sonreía con cierta malicia.

- ¡Es un pobre consuelo!.- Dijo, pero después sonrió igual que Harry.- ¡pero me encara ver sus caras cuando se enteren!.

- ¡Vamos a dormir!, ¡Mañana te espera un día muy largo!. ¡Tranquilo estaré con vosotros!, ¡No dejare que paséis por esto solo!.¡Y seguro que Nym piensa igual que yo!.

- ¡Gracias hermano!.

- ¡Aunque si tu madre empieza a repartir coscorrones!, ¡Lo siento pero os dejare defenderos!.- el lo miro sin creérselo.- ¿Qué?, ¡Yo ya tuve mi ración cuando supo lo de Nym, no querrás que también pille algo de la vuestra!.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?.- Harry supo que se refería a Hermione.

- ¡Ya oíste a la enfermera!, ¡además!, ¡La enfermería es como nuestra segunda cama en Hogwarts!, ¡seguro que madame Pomfrey nos tiene tres camas reservadas todo el año!.

- ¡Tienes razón!.

Por primera vez, muy temprano, Harry y Ron, junto a Ginny esperaban delante de la enfermería a que la castaña saliera. Poco después, esta salio acompañada de la enfermera.

- ¡Cuídese y coma , lo necesitan!. ¡La espero la próxima semana!.

- ¡Gracias por todo!.- la enfermera le sonrió, pero cambio la cara al ver al pelirrojo. Dejo salir a la chica y cerro la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – le pregunto a Hermione.

- ¡Hambrienta y asustada!.

- ¡Será mejor que vallamos al comedor!.- les dijo Harry.

- ¡Lo que deben hacer es ir inmediatamente al despacho de la directora!.- dijo Lupin detrás de ellos.

- ¿Podré desayunar antes de que mi madre me mate? .- le pregunto el pelirrojo. Lupin se rasco la nuca.

- ¡Si queréis que Molly entre a buscaros al comedor ¡¡por mi…!.

- ¡Ya la avisaron!,- dijeron aterrados.

- ¡Esta mañana Minerva les envió una lechuza!. ¡Ojo Loco y Hestia han ido por los padres de Hermione!. – Ambos se miraron el momento de la verdad etaba cerca y quisieran o no, tendrían que afrontarlo.

Era una curiosa reunión la que había en el despacho de la directora. Los chicos junto con Tonks, Lupin y MC Gonagall, esperaban la llegada de una histérica Molly.

En eso una gran llamarada verde les aviso de que alguien llegaba, seguro que era Molly Weasley, que con los nervios tiro más polvos Flu de la cuenta en la chimenea.

Apareció el matrimonio Weasley y rápidamente miraron a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estáis bien?.- Ginny asintió.

- ¡Por el momento!, respondió un aterrado Ron.

- ¿Entonces que ha pasado?. – Miro a la directora:- ¡Dijiste que era importante!.

- ¡En cuanto el resto este aquí empezaremos!.. Fue lo único que dijo.

Los Weasley se colocaron detrás de sus hijos. Ron quería desaparecer de la silla. Pensaba que su madre seguro que al enterarse lo ahogaría con sus propias manos.

Las llamas volvieron a brillar y de entre ellas salieron Ojo Loco y Jane Granger, Poco después Hestia Jones, acompañaba a Fran Granger fuera de la chimenea.

- ¡Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos a empezar!. ¡Ayer en la noche la señorita Granger fue atacada por Draco Malfoy , que consiguió entrar en el castillo..- Los Weasley estaban paralizados, al ver a la chica veían que se encontraba bien , pero….- ¡Gracias a Merlín!, no paso nada grave!, ella se supo defender bien y la ayuda del señor Weasley y el señor Potter fue decisiva.

- ¿Lo han atrapado?.- pregunto el señor Weasley. LA directora negó.

- ¡Al parecer entre los Aurors había un Mortifago y le ayudo a escapar!, ¡Hagrid junto con otros Aurors encontraron el cadáver del Auror traidor anoche!. Parece que se encontraron con los Centauros!.

- ¿Malfoy esta muerto?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Solo se ha encontrado el cuerpo del Auror, tenia el cuello atravesado por una flecha y en su brazo se veía la marca tenebrosa!. Pero no hay rastro del señor Malfoy . Las relaciones con los centauros son muy tensas , por lo que no podemos ir a preguntarles que sucedió.- Todos hablaban entre ellos.- ¡El resto de Aurors han sido investigados por si alguno mas fuera un servidor del señor oscuro!.

- ¿Por eso nos habéis llamado tan de repente?.- pregunto la señora Weasley. El momento de la verdad había llegado, MC Gonagall lo pensó un instante antes de hablar.

- ¡Cuando se llevaron a la señorita Granger a la enfermería , Poppy , descubrió algo al realizarle una revisión!.- miro a los chicos.-¡Se lo decís vosotros o yo!.- dijo mirando a los chicos. Fue lo único que necesito Molly para entenderlo todo.

- ¡RON!, ¡YO TE LA CORTO!. ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAIS A TERMINAR EL COLEGIO!.- Decía al tiempo que lo cogía por el cuello.

El resto que no sabia nada , se quedo un segundo sin saber de que iba todo, después ayudaron a Arthur a despegar a su mujer del cuello de su hijo.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?.- pregunto Ojo Loco.. La madre de hermione al ver a su hija cuando la vio llegar y la reacción de la madre del chico pelirrojo lo entendió al momento.

- ¡Hermione esta embarazada!.- Dijo sin pensarlo. La noticia cayo como un jarro de agua fría a todos.

El padre de la chica miro a su hija que solo agacho la cabeza, después miro al asustado y medio ahogado pelirrojo junto a ella y se lanzo sobre el.

- ¡YO TE MATO!, ¿COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A MI NIÑA?.

- ¡Antes me lo cargo yo!.- decía su madre que intentaba soltarse de un sorprendido Arthur.

Ron lo veía venir y presentía que su vida se acababa, o lo mataba su madre o el padre de su novia.

Para su suerte la directora congelo al padre de Hermione en el aire y empezó a hablar.

- ¡Parece que ya todos lo entendieron!.- Molly se calmo lo suficiente para que su marido la soltara.

- ¿Es verdad?.- dijo Ojo Loco.- ¡Una guerra en la calle y estos chicos solo piensan en pasar un buen rato!, ¿Solo piensan en abrirse de piernas estas chicas o que?.- Las mujeres lo miraron ofendidas y el viejo Auror, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Sabía que no podría defenderse de todas. - ¡Lo siento creo que dije una idiotez!.- movió la mano para dar a entender que continuaran.

- ¡Como estaba diciendo!.- miro a Ojo Loco.- ¡Ya todos saben lo que ha ocurrido!. ¡Nos hemos reunido para ver que haremos!.

- ¡CASARLOS!.- Dijeron a la vez los padres de los dos chicos. Ellos que se esperaban esta reacción suspiraron.

- ¡Yo me encargare de la boda!, ¡Aun quedan arreglos en la madriguera no habrá problema en…!

- ¡Me temo que no será posible Molly!.- dijo la directora.- ¡No creo que sea oportuno celebrarla!.

- ¡ESTOS DOS SE CASAN!.- Gritaron ambas madres.

- ¡ Y lo harán¡, el problema es que si llamamos a un representante del ministerio los expulsaran de Hogwarts!.

- ¿No están expulsados ya?.- Preguntó Arthur extrañado.

- ¡Ha aparecido cierta información que hace indispensable la permanencia de ambos en el castillo!. ¡Queda apenas una semana para las vacaciones de pascua!. Por el estado de Tonks Harry y ella permaneceran en Hogwarts, ¡En régimen de clases!.- dijo mirandolos, ambos sabian que eso significaba que no podrían estar juntos, como ellos querían. ¡Creo que lo mejor será hacer una pequeña ceremonia aquí en mi despacho, solo para las familias!. ¡Es legal!, ¡una vez que salgan de Hogwarts solo tendrán que validarlo en el ministerio, repitiendo la ceremonia.

- ¿Pero que pasa con la piedra?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡La validación es prácticamente eso!, ¡repetir la ceremonia, con testigos!, ¡La celebración si quieren hacerla seria después de esto!.

Los padres de la chica no entendían nada.

- ¿Todo lo que dicen es valido en nuestro mundo?.

- ¡Perdonen!, ¡Había olvidado que ustedes apenas conocen nuestras costumbres!. ¡El matrimonio Mágico es mas difícil de cancelar que uno normal.- básicamente les explicaron en lo que consistía.- En esta sala hay un par de ejemplos de lo que digo.- señalo a los Weasley.

Estos levantaron la mano y los Granger vieron las alianzas de sus dedos. Estas parecían formar parte de ellos.

- ¡Mientras mas tiempo llevemos juntos mas se une a nosotros!, ¡es la prueba de nuestro amor!.- los Granger no parecían muy convencidos.

- ¡No se yo si es buena idea esconderlo!.- dijo el padre de Hermione.- ¡seguro que después podrá separarse cuando le parezca y dejar a mi hija sola con el crió.- Ron se puso encendido de furia.

- ¡YO NUNCA HARÍA ESO!, ¡Yo amo demasiado a Hermione para siquiera pensarlo!

- ¡El ocultarlo no es algo negativo!, ¡Si se aman solo evitara que los demás lo sepan por un tiempo!.- dijo Tonks. Harry la miro y termino de hablar.

- ¡Es solo algo temporal que saldra a la luz a su debido tiempo!. ¡Algo así es muy difícil de esconder, y mas por ellos!.- termino mirando a sus amigos. La madre de Hermione estaba pensando en algo.

- ¡Ha dicho que había un par de ejemplos!- dijo mirando a MC Gonagall ¿Usted y el ...?.- dijo la madre de Hermione señalando a Ojo Loco. La Directora abrio los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡NO!.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

¡Vera …!, ¿es que…!.- intento explicarlo MC Gonagall.

Harry y Tonks se miraron, se pusieron juntos y al cogerle las manos los anillos se tocaron, estos recuperaron su aspecto original y fueron vistos por los padres de su amiga.

- ¿Vosotros estáis casados?.- dijeron a ver que el era el amigo se su hija y que ella era mayor que este!.- ¡Y embarazada!.

- ¡A nosotros nos paso algo parecido que a ellos, solo que en nuestro caso fue antes de vacaciones y por el empleo y la seguridad de Nym si tuvimos que formalizarlo y revelárselo a varias personas!.- les contesto el moreno.

- ¡Pero ella!.- dijo mirándo a su hija.- ¡Ellos pueden hacer lo mismo!. ¡Podrían casarse y seguir estudiando!.

- ¡Señor granger , el caso de ellos es algo diferente!. ¡Como sabrá Harry es un caso especial y ya que su esposa no es alumna del colegio, se hizo una excepción que ha costado mucho conseguir y ocultar!. NO se puede imaginar lo que ha costado!. ¡Pero eso es algo aparte! ¡En estos momentos estamos aquí para hablar de su hija y el señor Weasley!.

Ron y Hermione apenas si tuvieron algo que decir en lo que resto de la reunión. Aun con cierto malestar, se acordó que la boda de los chicos se efectuaría en el despacho de la directora en la semana de vacaciones de Pascuas. Solo estarían presentes los familiares directos y algunos miembros de la orden como testigos.

La semana paso rápidamente. El día se acercaba y los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Con los nervios solo Harry sabia que Ron se transformaba en animago, solo que ambos apenas pensaron en eso y menos cayeron en la cuenta de decírselo a alguno de los profesores. En cierta forma las clases especiales habían quedado suspendidas hasta después de pascua.

Tanto Ron Como Hermione estaban muy nerviosos y cada vez que se cruzaban o se sentaban juntos apenas se atrevían a mirarse. Esto sacaba de quicio a Ginny.

- ¡Vamos dejaos de estupideces!, ¡estáis así por que hicisteis algo mas que miraros y hablaros! ¡Queréis dejaros de hacer el idiota y ser como siempre!.- Al final Ginny lo dejo como algo imposible y los dejo, sin dejar de hablar de lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser.

El día había llegado, Hermione subio las escaleras del despacho de la Directora. Detrás de ella la seguían Ginny y Tonks como sus damas de honor. Para la ceremonia llevaba una simple túnica blanca, muy parecida a la que tendría que llevar si fuera una boda normal.

El resto al estar de vacaciones pero haber gente en el colegio se vistieron en la entrada del despacho. Los padres de la chica apenas se podían creer las maravillas que veían, y seguían sin entender porque la ropa que llevaban no era adecuada y tenían que ponerse encima de esta esa simple túnica gris.

Ron fue el primero en llegar por lo que esperaba a Hermione, temblando y sudando, parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, subido en una pequeña losa de piedra. En cierta forma MC Gonagall quería que todo fuera lo más parecido a la realidad. Molly lloraba como en todas las bodas de sus hijos. Los Weasley al completo estaban en la sala, incluidas las esposas, la que peor lo paso fue Fleur ya que su avanzado embarazo dio varios problemas a la hora de llegar al castillo.

Los gemelos bromeaban a costa de Ron y se reían de su aspecto. Katie fue la que los cayo, recordándoles que ellos no parecían estar mejor en su propia boda.

La ceremonia no tubo nada que envidiar a una real, el lazo se le dio directamente a un avergonzadísimo Hagrid. Los padres de la chica no se podían creer nada de lo que veían y menos al comprobar cuantos eran los familiares directos del novio, se sintieron en cierta forma satisfechos y aliviados, al saber que su hija estaría protegida por una gran familia.

Antes de salir Molly llamo a su hija.

- ¡Ginebra Weasley!.- todos se giraron a mirarla incluso la aludida.- ¡Hasta dentro de varios años, quiero que seas una chica sin novio, ni ningún tipo de relación!.- esta se puso colorada.

- ¿MAMA!.

- ¡NO pienso ir a otra boda en algún tiempo!, ¡y por supuesto nada de nietos!. ¡Desde este momento has pasado a ser una chica soltera y sin derecho a compromiso, hasta nueva orden!. ¿Ha quedado claro?.- la chica estaba furiosa y avergonzada. Las risas de sus hermanos no ayudaban.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Tus hermanos se encargaran de que sea así!.- dijo señalando a Ron y Harry.

Este al ser considerado parte de la familia ante todos ,no pudo retener una lágrima de alegría.

- ¡Creo que sus esposas les ayudaran!.- esta vez la mirada fue algo mas dura.- ¡A que no tengamos que repetir esto!, ¿verdad?.- Tanto Hermione como Tonks asintieron sin pensárselo.

Los gemelos se acercaron a su hermano con ganas de bromear.

- ¡Parece que nuestro pequeño Ron al final ha decidido seguir nuestros pasos!.

- ¡Es normal George!, ¡siempre va detrás de nosotros en todo!.- Ron controlo su genio al mirar a Harry sonriendo.

- ¡La diferencia es que esta vez yo os llevo la delantera!.- ambos lo miraron sin entender.- ¡Cuando os decidáis a tener hijos ya habrá nacido el mió!.- dijo mirando a Hermione rodeada de todas las mujeres.- ¡Así que por una vez yo os llevo la delantera!.- la cara de los dos Hermanos hizo que tanto Ron como Harry estallaran en una carcajada. Ron se sentía de maravilla.

El resto de las vacaciones Ron y Hermione las pasarían en la casa de Harry en Grimmauld Place. Seria una forma de tener algún tiempo para ellos. Claro esta sin el consentimiento de la Señora Weasley ni del padre de Hermione. Para ellos ya habían estado juntos más de lo que hubiesen querido.

Para Harry y el resto fue una semana relativamente tranquila. El día después de la boda, Harry se presento al examen de aparición, ¡por fin!. Con toda la preparación que había tenido, no tuvo problema alguno en realizar el examen. Las medidas de seguridad fueron incrementadas ese día, pero por fortuna no sucedió nada. Harry regreso al castillo, con su permiso de aparición, para su alegría y el orgullo de su mujer. El resto del tiempo lo aprovecharon para descansar y relajarse, Ya que por suerte o por desgracia no se sabía nada de Voldemort.

Aprovecharon la ayuda de la directora para buscar la información que necesitaban en el archivo de Dumbledore.

Se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que este contenía la ficha de muchos magos; Miembros de la orden y Mortifagos reconocidos y sospechosos de serlo. Las carpetas de todos ellos presidian el fichero de los miembros de la orden. En el otro fichero destacaban los de Voldemort y Draco Malfoy.

Harry busco en el fichero hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la carpeta de Severus Snape. Tonks y Ginny pudieron apreciar que el chico la apretaba con fuerza, intentando aguantar todo lo que sentía. Abrio el documento y supo a grandes rasgos como había sido la vida del Ex-profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. Como en cierta forma fue maltratado por lo merodeadores, Harry ya conocía esta parte, y lo destacado que era en pociones. Supo también todo lo que sabían sobre la madre del es-profesor. Esto confirmaba lo que le habia dicho el cuando mato a Dumbledore, y por que era tan fiel a Voldemort.

Tonks se acerco y le toco el hombro.

- ¿Estas bien?.- el la miro sonriendo.

- ¡Si!.- metió los documentos de Snape en la zona de los Mortifagos.- ¡Solo estoy poniendo las cosas en su sitio!.- A continuación cogió los documentos de Voldemort.

Sintió repugnancia al leer su nombre y su procedencia. Su madre no tenia la culpa de su forma de ser, en cierta forma Harry pensó que su vida se habia parecido mucho a la suya propia. Maltratada desde la niñez, la habían convertido en lo que fue. Recordó el poco tiempo que pudo tener de felicidad, los que le habia contado Dumbledore que creía podía haber pasado, entre ella y el padre de voldemort. Sintió pena por la pobre mujer, pero se alegro que no supiera nunca en lo que su hijo se habia convertido.

Reviso la documentación y allí estaba lo que buscaban, la dirección del orfanato al que Voldemort regresaba todos los veranos.

Harry aprovecho para conocer algo mas de el. Supo algunos detalles sobre su permanencia en Hogwarts. No tenia compañía fija, siempre estaba con unos y con otros. Se le veía sobre todo con Slytherin, pero también con algunos Hufflepuff. En todo lo que fuera materias escolares, destacaba sobre la mayoría. Había una nota de Dumbledore que alegro a Harry.- "¡Muy buen estudiante, pero Hermione Granger lo superará con facilidad!". Harry se recordó enseñarle esta página a Hermione, Seguro que su amiga se sentiría muy bien al saberlo. En lo referente a todo lo demás, Tom Riddle era un completo misterio. No participaba en ninguna actividad fuera de las clases y pocas veces se le pudo relacionar con alguna chica. A las pocas que se acerco, no volvía a hacerlo.

Al fin tenia todo lo que necesitaba, La dirección del orfanato, simplificaría mucho la tarea. Solo habia que organizarlo todo para que pudieran ir y averiguar si allí se encontraba otro de los artefactos de los fundadores y por lo tanto otro de los trozos del alma de Voldemort.

- ¡Al fin lo encontramos!, ¡la dirección del buscado Orfanato!.- dijo con cierta alegría

- ¿Ahora que Harry?.- pregunto su esposa.

- ¡Esperaremos que lleguen los tortolitos y organizaremos una pequeña excursión!.- Tonks se preocupo.- ¡Te prometo que no haremos nada que sea peligroso y si necesitamos ayuda llamaremos a alguien de la orden!, ¡Tu podrás estar tranquila!.

- ¡Yo voy!.- dijo convencida.

- ¡Nym , en tu estado no lo voy a permitir!.

- ¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus tonterías de…!.

- ¡Si no te dejan aparecerte!, ¿Cómo pretendes venir?.- ella se callo.- ¡Entiéndeme , me encantaría que viniese!, ¡me sentiría apoyado contigo allí!.- se acerco y le toco la abultada barriga.- ¡pero en este momento , vosotros sois lo mas importante y por nada del mundo os pondría en peligro.

- ¡Hermione esta embarazada y la dejaras ir!.

- ¡De eso se encargara Ron cuando lleguen!. ¡Seguro que dirá lo mismo que tu!. ¡Pero Te aseguro que ella no entrara si veo que puede correr algún peligro!. Por mucho que lo intente Ron no la dejara.- miro Ginny.- ¡Ginny te puede decir lo sobre protector que puede llegar a ser!.

- ¡Ni te lo imaginas!.- le respondió la pelirroja.

- ¡Esta bien ¡, Pero si te pasa algo por una de tus estupideces!, ¡te garantizo que el menor de tus problemas será Voldemort.- al decir su nombre se tapo la boca asustada. Había pronunciado su nombre sin querer.

- ¡Has dicho su nombre!, ¡Has dicho su nombre sin miedo!.- sin importarle la presencia de la directora la abrazo.

- ¡Señor Potter, compórtese!.- ginny miraba la escena divertida.

Ambos se separaron visiblemente avergonzados. Se sentían felices en cierta forma por que ella empezaba a perder el miedo a decir el nombre de su enemigo, aunque fuera pensando que podía sucederle algo malo a ellos. Era un pequeño paso , pero a fin de cuentas lo era.

La tranquilidad de Voldemort no era por falta de actividad habían estado preparando un ataque importante, y al mismo tiempo habían demostrado su poder realizando rápidas incursiones en propiedades de magos. Ofreciéndoles unirse o morir. Había conseguido lo que deseaba, algunos nuevos seguidores, asustados, y más de un asesinato para asustar a la comunidad mágica.

En cierta forma sus seguidores se sentían satisfechos, habia conseguido avanzar en sus propósitos, era el momento oportuno. Sin el espía entre sus filas era el momento de empezar a realizar los planes. La noticia del fracaso de Draco Malfoy y su desaparición lo molesto mucho. Por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía saber nada de el. Mas de una vez lo llamo por medio de la marca tenebrosa, sabia que cualquier Mortifago que sintiera la llamada y no acudía, sentía un tremendo dolor que si no se aliviaba, conducía tarde o temprano a la locura. Más de un desertor, volvía suplicando la muerte a seguir padeciendo esa tortura. El padre del chico, después de ser castigado, fue el encargado de organizar su captura. Debía ser llevado a su presencia y el propio Voldemort se encargaría de matarlo. Incluso su madre fue torturada para sacarle información. Fue su marido el encargado de esta tarea. Aunque por mas que la torturaban, Narcisa no decía ni diría nada de la desaparición de su hijo, lo supiera o no. Cada noche esperaba la llegada de una lechuza con noticias de este. Hacia tiempo que habia preparado una gran suma de dinero, por si se producía una eventualidad como esta. Solo deseaba que su hijo estuviera bien y poder entregarle esta fortuna.

Lo peor para VOldemort fue enterarse de la perdida de su otro espía en el castillo, esto lo puso de peor humor, nadie se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a las consecuencias. En ese momento, no le era de utilidad ya que no podía moverse con libertad por el colegio, pero en el caso de intentar un ataque al castillo le podría facilitar mucho la entrada. Saber las posiciones de los Aurors y las defensas que habían establecido, le ahorraría ciertos quebraderos de cabeza y ganar un tiempo para conseguir sus propósitos.

Al final tubo que modificar sus planes. La idea original era atacar, el callejon diagon y Grimgotts, intentando conseguir toda destrucción y oro posible. Ademas su otro objetivo era la captura del único Weasley que todavía permanecía en circulación. Bill que junto a su esposa trabajaban en el banco mágico. Con el dinero y el pánico provocado se organizaría para atacar el ministerio de magia.

Parece que sus planes no salían como el esperaba. Uno de sus servidores le informo de que el matrimonio Weasley habia dejado temporalmente su trabajo por el embarazo de la señora Weasley. Ademas el ministerio habia incrementado la seguridad del banco mágico. Un ataque no seria tan beneficioso como pensaba.

Sin sacar un beneficio considerable , decido mirar hacia otro sitio. El lugar donde podían ocasionar el mayor daño posible y con suerte deshacerse de varios obstáculos en su camino era: ¡Hogwarts!.

Allí podría encontrar a los hijos de la mayoría de las familias mágicas más importantes. La mayoría ocultas y contrarias a sus métodos. Al igual que una gran cantidad de hijos de Muggles.

Podría aterrorizar a la comunidad mágica y de paso con un poco de suerte deshacerse de Potter.

Esta vez no quería errores, solo el conocía el plan completo. No revelo el lugar del ataque. A cada uno le contó lo que necesitaba saber. De esta forma si alguien hablaba, la orden solo conseguiría retazos de la idea original. Si por naturaleza era desconfiado, los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho de el un ser mas aislado y cruel.

Todo comenzaría con un ataque al callejón Diagon como tenían previsto. La idea era entrar y hacer el mayor daño posible, después desaparecerían de allí.

Con todos los Aurors en el callejon Diagon, el resto de sus fuerzas atacarían Hogwarts con el a la cabeza. Si todo salía como tenia pensado, al llegar la mañana, la entupida profecía seria un recuerdo. Disfrutaba pensando en la cara del chico Potter cuando le lanzara la maldición asesina. Y el sin poder evitarlo, solo viendo a su alrededor los cadáveres de sus amigos. Sonreía deleitándose con esa idea, Por nada del mundo quería privarse de ese placer.

¡AL fin seria el amo absoluto de toda la comunidad mágica!.


	22. Chapter 22

22

A la vuelta del nuevo matrimonio Weasley, empezaría de nuevo las clases. Hermione las continuaría mientras su embarazo se lo permitiera.

El problema de evitar que todos supieran sobre el embarazote Hermione y fuera expulsada, fue solucionado por Lupin y Ojo Loco. Le enseñaron un hechizo que, hechizaba su ropa haciendo que todos vieran a al chica con su aspecto actual. De esta forma cuando su barriga creciese nadie lo notaria.

Para su suerte los Aurors que eran los únicos que podrían descubrir el hechizo, no entraban en el castillo en horas de clase, por lo que no se darían cuenta de nada. Con un poco de suerte podrían terminar su último año y seguir ayudando a Harry, contando además con la protección del castillo.

En la primera clase de Animagos Harry recordó lo que había sucedido con Ron, se acerco a su amigo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Hermione?.¡Ya sabes!, lo de tu transformación.- Ron lo miro sonriendo y con cara de idiota.

- ¡En toda la semana lo que menos me ha interesado es hablar de ese tema!.- Harry se reía al ver la cara de su amigo, se le veía feliz y satisfecho. Los demás los veían como si fueran dos locos.

- ¿Pueden decirnos que es tan divertido?.- pregunto MC Gonagall. Los chicos se miraron

- ¡Ron tiene algo que enseñarles!.- toados lo miraron.

-¡El caso es que cuando dejamos a Hermione en la enfermería, me paso algo!.- Al decir esto cerró los ojos y se concentro.

Ante los ojos de todos el chico se transformo en el felino de su formas animaga.

- ¿Ron lo conseguiste!.- decía su hermana.

Ante lo ojos de todos habia un gato de pelaje rojizo frente a ellos.

- Por una vez has adelantado a Hermione!.- decía Lupin divertido.- ¡es normal , en su estado sus poderes estarán…!.- la miro pero se llevo una sorpresa. Donde debería estar la chica , lo miraba un gato de pelaje castaño y atigrado.- ¡Por todos los pelos de la barba del mismismo Merlín!. ¡Estos chicos no dejaran de sorprenderme!. ¡Aun embarazada ha conseguido transformarse!.

MC Gonagall miraba a su alumna favorita con un gran orgullo.

La gata se acerco al felino pelirrojo y se frotaba contra el. Por supuesto el Gato rojizo hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Estos dos quieren liarse incluso como gatos.- decia divertida Ginny

- ¡Señor Weasley!, ¡Señorita Gran…!, ¡Señora Weasley!. Dejen de comportarse de esa manera y vuelvan a transformarse!. ¡No lo consentiré tengan la forma que tengan!.- Al momento ambos recuperaban su forma y miraban a al directora con la cara encendida.

- ¡Felicidades a ambos!, ¡pero si no estaba suficientemente claro!.- los miraba seria.- Los dos están bajo las mismas reglas que Harry y Tonks!. Si los descubro de una forma en que no debieran estar, serán expulsados. ¡Si tienen alguna duda sobre esto, el señor Potter.- señalo a Harry.- les podrá decir que se cuando se besa con su esposa sin que yo los vea.- Harry recordó el beso que se dio con Tonks al enseñarle su forma animaga. Y como ella del advirtió que la directora lo sabia.- ¿Ha quedado claro?.- ambos asintieron.- ¡Por otro lado felicidades!.

- ¡Practicaba por las noches en mi cama!.- decía Hermione, ¡Dos días antes del ataque de Draco, al terminar de practicar quise taparme para dormir y no pude, ¡Tenia garras!. Quería decíroslo en la siguiente clase pero al final…!,con todo lo que paso, se me olvido.

- ¡Es una pena que seáis tan feos!.- les dijo Ginny.- ¡lo siento pero en verdad!. Sois unos gatos muy feos!.

- ¿Entendéis por que dije que me parecía a Crookshanks?. ¡Soy igual de feo y encima pelirrojo!.

- ¡A mi lo que mas me sorprende es saber la forma en que ven las cosas parece que ven mas de nosotros de lo que creemos!.- el comentario sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Es verdad yo también veía a todos raros!. ¡A Harry lo veo con una luz blanca alrededor de el , pero con algo parecido a alas!, ¡es muy raro!. ¡La directora también me da confianza, y quiero proteger mas a Ginny!- miro al profesor!. ¡Al profesor Lupin también lo veo raro!, me sentía nervioso y quería irme!.- Este comentario hizo que tanto Lupin como la directora se mirasen.

- ¡Los gatos, aunque sean mágicos no hacen eso, solo…!. ¿Podrían Transformarse de nuevo?.- Los chicos se miraron y obedecieron.

De nuevo el gato rojizo y con el pelo de la cola como un león. En las puntas de las orejas se veía como el pelo parecía hacerlas mas puntiagudas. Lo que mas destacaban eran sus ojos amarillentos que parecían poder verlo todo. Su compañera, era el mismo caso. La gata atigrada los miraba, con el mismo aspecto. También tenía el rabo como su compañero y las orejas, ni que decir que igualmente sus ojos eran de ese increíble color.

Los adultos los miraban con interés y sonreían mientras se miraban, después de un rato, los dos gatos se miraron entre ellos, intentando descubrir que sucedía. De pronto Hermione recupero su forma, al momento Ron hizo lo mismo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡Un Kneaze!, Ron eres un Kneaze. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!.

- ¡No Hermione ambos lo sois!.- termino Lupin.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¡Sois increíbles!. Si Harry nos sorprendió, vosotros no os quedáis atrás!. A este paso hasta Ginny se convertirá en otro ser increíble.

- ¿Como que un Kneaze?.- preguntaba Ron.

- ¡Solo Los Kneaze tienen la habilidad de ver como son las personas!. ¡Sus colas, orejas y sobre todo sus ojos no dejan lugar a duda!. Parece que su forma animaga les será de más utilidad de la que se esperaba. ¡Pero procuren que nos los vean muy seguido!. Ningún alumno de Hogwarts tiene unas mascotas como ustedes. Y nadie en los alrededores tiene permiso para tenerlos. Claro que al menos se podrán pasear por el castillo con más facilidad que Harry.- Dijo la profesora. - ¡esto no les da derecho a saltarse las normas!. - Añadió con rapidez

- ¡Nos ayudara a descubrir que traman nuestros pequeños espías!.- termino Lupin pensando en la suerte que tenían.

- ¡Podríamos hacernos pasar por la mascota de algún chico de primero y…!.- pensaba Hermione.

- ¡Solo el señor Weasley!.- Hermione se molesto.- ¡Una gata embarazada!.- remarco este dado.- es mas peligrosa que un gato. Seguro que sin querer su lado salvaje le podría jugar una mala pasada.

Es una suerte que lo haya conseguido, antes de que su embarazo le supusiera un riesgo mayor. Hubiera tenido que esperar, para realizar el cambio a que su hijo naciera.- hablo en una forma mas comprensiva.- ¡Querida!, cuando yo me transformo no difiero tanto con ustedes. Se fue alejando un poco con ella.- ¡Y hay días en los que soy mas arisca de lo que debiera ser!, ¡Ya me entiendes!.¡Haz caso a mi experiencia , es lo mejor.- después de que ella asintiera y comprendiera, se acercaron de nuevo al extrañado grupo.

-¡En mi forma animaga también veo todo de forma distinta!. ¡Reconocí el problema peludo del profesor Lupin y ya entiendo por que veía también rara a Hermione , era por el bebe!.- la pareja se miro sonriendo.

- ¡Eso es como decir que sabias que Hermione estaba embarazada antes que nadie!- respondió Lupin.

Ginny se sentía triste era la única que no lo había conseguido aun. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder conseguirlo y volar, como su forma animaga.

- ¡Todas las noche también practico pero no lo he conseguido!.- Su hermano se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Tranquila Hermanita!. Seguro que lo consigues. Eres una gran bruja, si yo lo he conseguido tu lo harás no tengo duda.- ella agradecida respondió al abrazo.

Este acto de madurez por parte de Ron alegro a sus amigos y mas aun a su hermana. Seguro que si lo contaban el lo negaría.

La clase termino con Ginny intentando concentrarse, rodeada de un fénix, increíblemente raro, al igual que hermoso y un par de mas raros aun Kneaze. Que no se separaban el uno del otro.

Delante de el estaban sus mas fieles e importante seguidores, todos tenían puesta la capa negra y la mascara que los caracterizaba. No necesitaba adivinar quien era quien, con solo llamarlo quien quisiera se descubriría.

Todos esperaban recibir las instrucciones, su señor no había confiado en nadie. Ni siquiera los más cercanos tenían idea alguna de cual seria el lugar que atacarían.

- ¡Lucius!.- el aludido avanzo un n paso y se arrodillo.- ¿Sabes algo de tu hijo?.

- ¡No mi señor!, ¡seguramente fue devorado por las fieras del bosque!.- el lo miro.- según he sabido, los Aurors solo encontraron el cadáver de Somerson y mucha sangre!. Se sabe que es de Draco.- voldemort pensaba en lo que le decía.

- ¡Es posible!. ¡Por el momento déjalo!, ¡pero estate atento por si diera señales de vida!, ¡no pierdas de vista a tu mujer!.- este asintió.- En estos momento hay algo que requiere toda nuestra atención. ¡Vamos a destruir Hogwarts!.- los mortifagos se sorprendieron y alegraron.- Dentro de un momento quiero que Lucius y algunos más, ataquen el callejon diagon y procuren hacer el mayor daño posible. ¡o es necesario que se queden!, en cuanto creas conveniente , desaparece de allí y reúnete con nosotros en el sitio de siempre cerca del castillo.

- ¡Pero mi señor ¿para que…?.- dijo uno de los Mortifagos.

- ¡CRUCIO!.- le lanzo el hechizo al mortifago que lo había interrumpido. Después siguió con la explicación como si nada.-¡ En cuanto los Aurors sepan del ataque aparecerán en el callejon para defenderlo y poner todo en orden!. Nosotros mientras atacaremos el castillo y lo destruiremos.- Añadió como si fuera obvio.-¡Potter es mió!, el resto los quiero muertos. ¡Nadie debe sobrevivir!.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¿y nuestro hijos?.- pregunto Parkinson.

- ¡Ellos se unirán a nosotros en el ataque o morirán, así de simple! ¡Les prohíbo que se comuniquen con ellos de cualquier forma!. Si me entero de que alguien dio aviso, lo lamentara. ¡Preparaos todos!.

Con una reverencia salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo.

- ¡Bella!.

- ¡Si mi amo!.

- ¡Al llegar busca a los amigos de Potter!. ¡Quiero que el vea sus cadáveres antes de que yo lo mate!.- la sonrisa de la Mortifaga lo decía todo.

- ¡Así se hará!.- hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala.

Harry despertó de golpe. Hacia una hora que regresaron de las clases con MC Gonagall. Se había quedado dormido esperando a que llegara la hora de la cena.

No entendía lo que había pasado, hacia demasiado que no soñaba con Voldemort, y ahora de repente, volvía a su cabeza, para colmo preparaba un ataque a Hogwarts. Junto a el sus amigos, estaban sentados ablando. La verdad es que eran Hermione y Ginny las que hablaban, Ron solo las oía y asentía cuando le preguntaban. El tema el futuro hijo de Hermione y Ron.

- ¡Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts!.- dijo de golpe. Todos se estremecieron.

- ¡No digas su nombre!.- le suplicó con la mirada el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo que va a atacar?.- pregunto Ginny.

- ¡No se como pero he tenido un sueño en el que hablaba con los Mortifagos , les decía que atacaría esta noche el castillo!.

-¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto preocupada Hermione.- ¡Tal vez quiera engañarte de nuevo y…!.

- ¡No podemos permitirnos no hacer caso a esto!, ¡Prefiero equivocarme que lamentarlo!.- Se paro un segundo, había recordado la ultima orden de Voldemort.- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange ira a por vosotros!.- la idea no gusto a ninguno.- ¡El quiere que lo ultimo que ve a sea vuestros cadáveres!. Si la veis no luchéis contra ella. - Ninguno decía nada, estaba claro lo que pretendía el señor Oscuro.

- ¡Hay que avisar a MC Gonagall!. ¡Y tiene que ser rápidamente!.- decía Ginny. Hermione miro su reloj.

- ¡Aun no es la hora de la cena!, puede estar en su despacho o en cualquier otro lugar.- añadió Hermione. A Harry se le ocurrió la forma de localizarla.

- ¡Pero yo puedo encontrarla!, ¡Al igual que dos Kneaze que conozco!.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.

- ¡Como fénix, puedo ir más rápido que nadie donde este, pero solo vosotros podéis encontrarla, Un Kneaze puede encontrar a quien sea, su olfato es infalible!-

- ¡Te van a ver!, ¡Sabes que no les gustara!.- dijo Ron .

- ¡Prefiero eso a que los maten a todos!. ¡Vamos al cuarto, los chicos se han ido al comedor!.

Al momento el grupo subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, preparados para lo que fuera.

Al llegar Ron y Hermione se transformaron en los dos extraños felinos. Ambos olfatearon el aire con los ojos cerrados, en todas direcciones, la cola hacia unos movimientos muy extraños a la vez.

Poco después volvían a su forma Humana.

- ¡Ella y Tonks , están apunto de entrar en el gran comedor, hay olores de otras personas cerca y sobre todo huele a comida!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Además esta noche el pastel de carne tiene un olor espectacular!.- dijo el pelirrojo , al tiempo que sus amigos lo miraban.- ¿Qué?, ¡lo siento pero me llego el olor!..

- ¡Podrás cogerlas en el gran comedor, pero si te transformas y sales de aquí alguien sospechara!.-

- ¡Saldré por la ventana!.- decía al tiempo que garabateaba algunas palabras en un pergamino.- ¡Será el mensajero mas increíble que ha habido el Hogwarts en toda su historia!. ¡Vosotros avisad a los demás!.

Al terminar de escribir, doblo el pergamino, dio un paso a tras y poco después el magnifico Fénix blanco estaba en su lugar. Sin perder tiempo subió a la mesa y apresó el pergamino con las garras. Se giro y miro a la ventana. Ron de dos pasos estaba junto a ella y la había abierto. El fénix salio por la ventana. Todos vieron como el punto blanco se internaba en la noche en dirección a las ventanas que usaban las lechuzas para entrar en el gran comedor.

Hermione tomo el mando de la situación.

- ¡Si van a atacar esta noche , es necesario prepararlo todo!. ¡Ginny coge a los mas pequeños y subid a la sala del requisito!. Crea un lugar seguro antes de entrar y espera allí, nosotros mandaremos el resto hacia la sala.- miro a su marido.- ¡Tu y Yo organizaremos a los mayores, los miembro del E.D. nos ayudaran.!. ¡Espero que nos de tiempo de prepararnos!.

La improvisada jefa de defensa salio seguida de sus lugartenientes a preparar lo que podía ser la ultima línea de defensa del castillo.

El fénix blanco, estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana del correo. Había practicado el vuelo en varias ocasiones pero aun se cansaba. Su único pensamiento era avisar a Tonks, quería más que nada que estuviese a salvo y que pudiesen salir todos bien de esta.

Es imposible de explicar lo que sintieron los alumnos que ya estaban el gran comedor. Sin saber como un ave entro por la ventana del correo, esto les extraño ya que a esa hora no se solía recibir nada. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el extraño animal que lo traía. Ninguno de los que percato de su presencia lo reconoció.  
MC Gonagall estaba ablando con Tonks y ninguna se había dado cuentea de la entrada del ave. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y llamo su atención de la mejor manera que pudo, cantando.

En cuanto la fascinante melodía del ave empezó a escucharse, todo el comedor lo miraba extasiado. Los pocos que habían visto y oído a uno de estos animales lo reconocieron al momento.

- ¡Es un fénix!.

- ¿Un fénix blanco?, ¡No puede ser!.- decían otros.

Tonks y la directora habían dejado de hablar en el momento que oyeron el canto. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido este chico?.

- ¡Creo que voy a convertirte en viuda querida!.- dijo MC Gonagall.- visiblemente molesta.

- ¡Lo matare yo antes!. ¿En que estará pensando?.

Había captado su atención, ante el maravillado comedor, empezó a bajar, seguía cantando y los efectos de su canto se hacían notar en los alumnos. Las sonrisas y caras de satisfacción lo rodeaban, incluso a su esposa y a la directora se les paso gran parte del enfado inicial.

- ¡Por muy bien que cante, te aseguro que me va a oír el a mi!.- decía sonriendo Tonks.

Mientras bajaba hacia ellas miro todos lados, sentía a todos los presentes, casi la totalidad tenían un espíritu noble. Unos mas alterado , otros menos, pero privaban los buenos sentimientos . La excepción estaba en la casa de la serpiente. Notaba como entre ellos había a quienes su canto no gustaba, más bien producía un inexplicable sentimiento de miedo y odio.

Se poso con delicadeza sobre el hombro de su mujer. Algunos alumnos, se habían acercado para apreciar mejor al ave. Antes de que se acercaran más de lo debido, la directora los paro con un gesto de la mano, mientras Tonks hablaba con el ave.

- ¡Estas loco!, sabes que nadie puede verte!, ¿En que…?.- El ave no le hacia ni caso, solo le tendía la pata donde sujetaba con las garras un trozo de pergamino. Pareció entender que pasaba algo.- ¿Qué sucede?.- dijo al tiempo que tomaba el mensaje.

Mientras los chicos y chicas empezaron a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Profesora es un fénix?.¡Nunca he oído hablar de uno que fuese de color blanco!.

- ¡El jefe de mi padre tiene uno y se que es un fénix!, ¡pero es amarillo con algunas plumas rojas!. ¡Vi hace tiempo el de Dumbledore y era mucho mas hermoso!, pero ¡Este es … increíble!.- dijo otro chico.

- ¡Tiene los ojos verdes!, ¡Es lo mas hermoso que he visto nunca!, ¿Es de usted profesora?. ¡Como lo consiguió?.

- ¿Le ha cambiado el color con algún hechizo?.

- ¡Dejadla!, ¡Seguro que es una carda de su marido!. ¿Verdad?.- dijo otra chica muy interesada.

- ¡Si, es de el!.- le respondió la Auror sin darse cuenta. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura del mensaje que no se dio cuenta.

MC Gonagall junto a ella, miraba con cierta preocupación la carta, sin entender que podía pasar.

Cuando Tonks termino de leerla, le tendió la carta a la directora muy preocupada.

Esta nada mas cogerla la leyó.

_Myn,._

_ Ha sido la forma más rápida de comunicarme contigo y la directora. He tenido un sueño con Voldemort. ¡El primero desde hace mucho tiempo!. No se porque. _

_La cuestión es que planea atacar el castillo. Antes atacara El callejon Diagon para que los Aurors no puedan ayudarnos. Hay que decírselo a MC Gonagall y avisar a la orden. ¡No se si es una de sus trampas pero no quiero correr el riesgo!.¡HA ordenado no dejar a nadie vivo!.El también vendrá._

_Harry._

- ¡Si esto es verdad hay que hacer algo y rápidamente!.- MC Gonagall estaba terminando de leer el mensaje.

- ¡Esto es terrible , si lo que dice Harry es verdad, tenemos problemas y muy serios!.- Miro a los alumnos.- ¡Vuelvan a sus sitios!.- Se puso en pie y salio de la sala, seguida de Lupin. ¡Tonks mientras miro al fénix .

- ¿Estas seguro?.- el fénix asintió.

- ¡Es increíble parece que lo entiende todo!.- dijo la chica mas cercana. Tonks noto entonces la presencia de los chicos.

- ¡LA directora les dijo que volvieran a su sitio!.

- ¡Queremos tocar a su Fénix!, ¿Podemos?.- Tonks no sabia que decir, estaba muy preocupada por lo que el chico le dijo en la nota.

- ¡Lo siento pero después de un viaje tan largo esta cansado y puede que no le apetezca!.- Algo apenados todos se fueron a sus mesas.

- ¡Es una pena me hubiera gustado acariciarlo!.

- ¡Si¡, ¡y a mi! .¿No ha dicho como se llama verdad?.

Poco después la directora volvió a entrar en el salón, en vez de ir a su sitio se puso delante de la mesa de los profesores y llamo a atención de todos. El profesor Lupin salio corriendo de la sala.

- ¡Quiero que todos los Prefectos, se encarguen de reunir a todos los alumnos de los primeros años!. Los de Sexto y séptimo , se quedaran en su sitio!.¡VAMOS YA!.- La voz de la directora no admitía replica. Los prefectos empezaron a llamar a los más jóvenes y otros salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la sala. Tonks la miro.- ¡Llame a la orden y les dije lo que pasaba!. Casi todos están en el ¡Ataque al callejon Diagon!, ¡Harry tenia razón, seguro que vendrán aquí.-

No habían llegado a la puerta los prefectos cuando un alumno de Gryffindor entro por la puerta.

- ¡Directora!, ¡Hermione Granger esta llevando a los chicos pequeños al séptimo piso!, Dice que usted sabe donde y que los alumnos que saben donde es lleven al resto de los pequeños.

Minerva sonrió.

- ¡Esta chica es increíble!, ¡ya a organizado un refugio para los pequeños!. La sala de los menesteres es un lugar ideal para resistir.- Hablo a los prefectos que estaban parados en la puerta.- ¡Ya han oído lleven a todos los chicos al séptimo piso!. ¡Los miembros del E.D. se encargaran de guiarlos!. ¡Los demás acercaros!.

Cuando los pequeños habían salido y todos los demás estaban cerca de la directora, esta hablo.

- En estos momentos, los Mortifagos están atacando el callejon Diagon.- algunos chicos hablaron.- ¡Silencio!. Pretenden que todos los Aurors se alejen de su verdadero objetivo, ¡Hogwarts!. – Todos se quedaron callados de la impresión.- ¡He solicitado ayuda al ministerio hace un segundo!, pero tardaran en darse cuenta de lo que sucede. No creen que sea necesario venir ya que no nos están atacando. Los Aurors que nos protegen ya han sido alertados y están entrando en el castillo en este momento. Contamos con muy poco personal y me temo que tendrán que luchar para defenderse.

- ¿Por que?, ¡Seguro que…!.

- ¡Ellos no van a hacer prisioneros!. ¡Hasta que no llegue la ayuda, tendremos que resistir!. Como ya abran notado la señorita Granger ya ha solucionado el problema de los pequeños. Nosotros miremos hacia el mismo lugar. Nos haremos fuertes en el séptimo piso resistiremos. Los profesores se encargaran de prepararles algunas sorpresas cuando lleguen.- Miro a los aludidos. - ¡Quiero selladas la biblioteca y la sala de pociones, junto con cualquier otra sala importante!- Estos asintieron y salieron del salón. Una chica hablo.

- ¡Si están atacando el callejon Diagon!, ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que vendrán aquí?. ¡No creo que el Imnombrable…!.

- ¡El en persona dirigirá el ataque!. – los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Se veía reflejado el miedo en sus ojos.- ¡Muévanse todos!.

Harry miro a su esposa y esta asintió como entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

El fantástico fénix blanco, salio volando y desapareció por la puerta.

Nada mas salir entro en la primera sala que vio abierta y poco después volvía a salir con su forma humana recuperada.

Se reunió con los alumnos que salían del comedor camino al séptimo piso.

- ¡Lo esperábamos señor Potter!.- dijo la directora al verlo.- ¡Usted se encargara de la ultima línea de defensa antes de la sala!.- decía sin dejar de hablar. Harry caminaba junto a ella.

- ¡Pero yo quiero luchar junto a los demás!.

- ¡Su trabajo es mas importante!. ¡Si nos vencen a los Aurors y a los profesores!, ¡Usted y el resto!.- Señalo detrás de ella.- serán lo único que evite que maten a todos los alumnos!. El único profesor que estará con ellos para defenderlos será la profesora Tonks!, ¡y me temo que no duraría mucho contra todos!.- El miro a su esposa que indignada se puso , como pudo , junto a MC Gonagall.

- ¡Yo voy a luchar junto a los Aurors!.

-¡Claro!, ¡tus reflejos y velocidad son los mas indicados para eso!. ¡Estoy seguro que respetaran a una embarazada!. – le respondió Lupin, llegando en ese momento.

- ¡Nymphadora, te necesito con los pequeños!.- le entrego unos calcetines.- si las cosas se ponen muy serias, saca a todos de aquí.

- ¡Pero porque no hacer los trasladores ya!. Dijo Harry, entendiendo las intenciones de la directora.

- ¡Seguro que habrán hecho algo para evitar que lleguen a su destino!, ¡no podemos correr riesgos!.- El moreno se sorprendió cuando la directora uso sus mismas palabras.

Delante de ellos se veía a todos los Aurors que no muy convencidos esperaban la orden necesaria.

La primera intención de, Gregory Lightstone, el jefe de los Aurors, fue no hacer caso a la directora. Pero cuando intentó comunicar con el ministerio para comentarles lo que la mujer decía, le fue imposible. Noto que algo raro pasaba y se puso en movimiento con sus hombres hacia el interior del castillo.

Mientras su jefe esperaba, sus hombres hablaban entre ellos.

- ¡No entiendo por que defendemos este pasillo, al final no he visto nada especial!.- decía un Auror.

- ¡Te aseguro que algo hay!, yo he visto al llegar algunos alumnos y cuando los seguí habían desaparecido!.

- ¿No vieron la pequeña puerta?. ¡Seguro que están todos ahí dentro!.- les respondió otro.- Es difícil verla ya que el pelirrojo parece haberla blindado con todo lo que puso delante.

En ese momento se acercaban la directora y el profesor de DAO del colegio y seguidos de los alumnos de cursos superiores.

- ¡Me alegra que hayan decidido ayudar!.- dijo MC Gonagall al ver acercarse al jefe de los Aurors.

- ¡Intente comunicar con el ministerio para comentarles lo que me dijo y me fue imposible!. ¡No se que sucede pero prefiero averiguarlo en una situación mas ventajosa.

- ¿NO se si el profesor Lupin le ha comentado algo?.

- ¡Solo que tenían noticias de que los Mortifagos planean atacar Hogwarts!, ¡Y que usted nos pedía que entráramos al castillo para defenderlo!. ¡Los chicos gritaban que nos dirigiéramos hacia aquí , que pronto vendría usted y eso hemos hecho!.

- ¡Lo que no les ha dicho es; que no pueden contactar con sus superiores ya que seguramente los Mortifagos han puesto algún sistema para aislar el castillo!. De todas formas seguramente no hubieran encontrado a nadie.- El Aurors se extraño.- ¡En estos momentos seguro que se encuentran en el callejon Diagon , intentando controlar los daños provocados por el ataque de los mortifagos!.- YA todos los Aurors estaban cerca de la directora y escuchaban con atención.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?. ¡Nadie ha podido recibir ni enviar noticias!.

- ¡Mi querido amigo tengo mis métodos!. ¡Solo les diré que el plan era alejar a los Aurors del ministerio y a continuación atacar Hogwarts!.

- ¡Pero si eso es así…!, ¡Nos van a exterminar!.- MC Gonagall lo callo.

- ¡Nosotros hemos enviado un mensaje a sus superiores!, ¡en cuanto lo reciban espero que vendrán en nuestra ayuda!, ¡pero tendremos que resistir!.- Por una vez el jefe de los Aurors sentía que debía obedecer sin hacer preguntas.

- ¡Cual es el plan?.

- ¡Intentaremos aguantar todo lo que sea posible aquí!. Todos los alumnos de cursos inferiores están en una habitación especial para que no les ocurra nada!. Nosotros seremos la segunda línea de defensa y los alumnos la tercera.

- ¡Cual es la primera?.

- ¡Los hechizos de protección del castillo!, ¡los fantasmas y algunas mascotas del profesor Hagrid!.- dijo al tiempo que señalaba hacia l hueco de las escaleras. Después miro la zona.- ¡Parece que ya se están preparando!.- Había una gran cantidad de pequeñas barreras por todo el pasillo , distribuidas de forma de que caso que una cállese la siguiente los pudiera proteger.

- ¡No hemos sido nosotros,!.¡- señalo al final del pasillo!.- Un pelirrojo organizo todo esto y después se fue al final del pasillo!. Debo reconocer que sabe lo que se hace.

- Parece que el mejor estratega de Hogwarts ha vuelto a hacer valer su habilidad!.- Ron y Hermione venían por el pasillo en dirección a todos. Hagrid llegaba por las escaleras en ese momento.

- ¡He conseguido que vengan ¡.- dijo Hagrid al llegar junto a todos. Detrás venían el resto de profesores.

El Auror se asomo al gran hueco, desde este se veían las fabulosota escaleras del castillo, cambiando sin parar!. Al cambiar una de posición, vio a varias Acromantulas gigantes, escondidas en los huecos de las escaleras.

- ¡Acromantulas!.- Ron que se acercaba con Hermione se paro en seco. Harry miro a la profesora.

- ¡Aragor esta muerto!, ¿Cómo hacen caso a Hagrid?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡No me hacen caso ¡.- contesto el semi-gigante.- Solo que hace algún tiempo, se ofrecieron a venir en caso de que hiciera falta ayuda!.- la cara se le ensombreció.- ¡la única condición… es que al terminar se podrán llevar todos lo cadáveres de los mortifagos!.- Entendieron lo que eso significaba.- ¿esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero…!.

- ¿No subirán aquí verdad?.- decía un asustado Ron.

- ¡Solo pueden estar en las escaleras y en cuanto termine todo deberán irse del castillo!, las que intente quedarse , saben que morirían!.

- ¡Entonces no hay problema!, ¡si no suben aquí , todo solucionado!.- añadió algo mas aliviado el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya han oído!, - llamo la atención la directora.- ¡Bajo ningún pretexto bajen de esta planta antes de que yo se lo indique!.- Todos , incluidos los Aurors, asintieron.

- ¡Yo no bajo aunque me lo diga!.- dijo en voz baja Ron a Hermione. Esta le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que se comportara. Mientras MC Gonagall seguía ablando.

-¡Los profesores y los Aurors permaneceremos aquí!. ¡Señor Potter, usted se encargara de la defensa de la puerta!. Tienen mi permiso para retirar a los heridos que puedan dentro de la habitación.¡Pero en ningún caso puede interferir en la pelea!.- miro a todos los alumnos.- ¡Me han entendido todos!.- Los alumnos asintieron.

La defensa estaba preparada. Los profesores y Aurors , habían creado una serie de obstáculos para los Mortifagos. Ellos los esperarían tranquilamente resguardados detrás de los parapetos que habían creado. Gracias a un hechizo desilusionador, parecía que no había nada en el pasillo.

Los fantasmas serian los encargados de engañar y despistar a la mayor cantidad de Mortifagos posibles. Hagrid había dejado gran cantidad de sus criaturitas, en determinados lugares en los que no interesaba que entrase nadie, como podía ser la biblioteca, la mazmorra de pociones o el invernadero.

Los cuadros serian los encargados de informarles de la llegada del enemigo y sus movimientos, también les dirían como se estaba desarrollando todo.

Lo único que quedaba era rezar para que todo fuera una falsa alarma.

Lamentablemente no fue así, oyeron una gran explosión en los pisos bajos del castillo. Ya habían llegado. Fue una suerte que Harry hubiese tenido ese sueño, si hubieran dudado un poco estarían atrapados entre Mortifagos.

Un cuadro aviso a la directora.

- ¡Han volado la puerta del castillo y esos desgraciados están entrando!.

- ¡Si van a volarlo todo estamos en un problema!. – dijo el jefe de los Aurors.- Con que nos lancen algunas ¡bombardas!. Destruirán el pasillo en un segundo y con nosotros en el.

- ¡Es muy difícil destruir este castillo!, ¡Hay muy pocos magos capaces de hacerlo!.- su mente se centro en Harry.- ¡Solo el imnombrable podría hacer algún daño a los muros!. ¡Seguro que ha sido el quien ha abierto la puerta!.- Los Aurors palidecieron .

- ¿El señor oscuro dirigirá el ataque?.- pregunto visiblemente preocupado el jefe de los Aurors.

- ¡Me temo que si!.- le respondió Lupin.- ¡su intención es destruir el castillo y con el, cualquier esperanza de la comunidad mágica!. ¿Cómo creen que se comportarían los padres de estos chicos si se enteran que sus hijos están muertos?.

- ¡Perderían toda esperanza!.- respondió MC Gonagall por el Auror.- ¡Pero tengo la convicción de que todo saldrá mejor de lo que pensamos.- Una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Voldemort esperaba a sus hombres, el ataque al callejon debía estar terminando. Detrás de él estaban sus seguidores. Unos cuatrocientos Mortifagos esperaban la orden para atacar.

Con una serie de estallidos parecieron los atacantes del callejon. Lucius Malfoy , se acerco a su amo.

- ¿Mi señor!, ¡todo ha salido como planeamos!. ¡Cuándo nos íbamos empezaba a aparecer los Aurors!.

- ¡Excelente!.- Se giro!.- ¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO!. ¡Atacaremos Hogwarts!..- sus seguidores lo vitoreaban.- Malfoy tu y Parkinson, se encargaran de las mazmorras. – Miro a Parkinson.- Si los chicos se les unen mejor para ellos, si no lo hacen, no merecen servirme.- Estos asintieron.- Nott a la torre de Rabenclaw y Rabastan a Hufflepuff. Los hermanos Carrows se encargaran de la biblioteca, quiero algunos libros para entretenerme.- decía con una sonrisa. Alecto y Amycus asintieron.- ¡Snape, tuya es la sala de pociones!. Bella, Pettigrew y Mulciber, ustedes se encargaran de la torre de Gryffindor.- los miro a la cara.- ¡Quiero a los amigos de potter muertos!, ¡pero el es mio!, ¡¿entendieron?!.

- ¡Como lo ordene mi señor!.- le respondio Bella.

- El resto maten a todo aquel que vean, ¡Vamos!.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¿que pasara cuando pidan ayuda?.

- ¡De eso ya me he encargado!, ¡No hay forma de que puedan salir del castillo y las comunicaciones están …, temporalmente interrumpidas!.- sonreía al decirlo.

Cinco minutos después estaban frente a las puertas del castillo, el camino hacia allí fue un paseo, no encontraron a nadie. Voldemort pensó en lo peor.

- ¡No se como pero me parece que sabían que veníamos!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Es imposible nadie pudo avisar!. ¿Por qué cojones no me sale nada bien?.- De la misma rabia que tenía lanzo un hechizo contra la puerta. - ¡BOMBARDA!.

Esta salto destrozada completamente, Trozos de la puerta caían por todo el Hall de la entrada. Se sintió mejor al poder vencer a los hechizos de protección de Hogwarts. Al momento todos sus seguidores entraron en el castillo, se fueron distribuyendo rápidamente como había ordenado su señor.

A medida que andaban se sorprendían del gran silencio que reinabas, roto solo por sus pisadas. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, para que sus hombres tomaran el lugar.

- ¡Esto no me gusta!, hay mucha tranquilidad!.

Como si fuera la señal que esperaba, Peeves, salio de su escondite y empezó a tirarles todo tipo de objetos encima. Los Mortifagos le lanzaba todo tipo de Hechizos sin éxito. Igual que llego desapareció.

Voldemort ya no tenia duda , los estaban esperando. Detrás de una estatua salio un chico.

- ¡Padre!.- se salvo de milagro de ser asesinado cuando cientos de varitas lo apuntaron. Voldemort levanto la mano para que las bajaran y permitir que el chico se moviera. Theodore Nott se acerco a su padre.- ¡Están todos en el séptimo piso!.

Nott padre había regresado de las mazmorras donde no encontró nada ni a nadie, en ese momento llegaban Bellatrix y Pettigrew.

- ¡NO hay nadie en la torre de Gryffindor!.

- ¡ Ni en Hufflepuff!.- dijo otro al llegar.- Esto esta desierto.- Voldemort se acerco al asustado chico.

- ¿Quién los aviso?.- el joven trago saliva antes de contestar.

- ¡Entro…!, ¡entro un fénix con un mensaje!. ¡Un fénix blanco!.- Eso preocupo a Voldemort.

- ¡Un fénix blanco ¿Estas seguro?.- el asintió.

- ¡Niño no digas idioteces!, ¡no existen fénix blancos!. ¡Seguro que viste el pájaro de Dumbledore. Pero ese fénix es rojo!, como casi todos.

- ¡CALLA ESTUPIDO!.- el aludido se callo temiendo por su vida.- ¿Estas seguro de que era blanco?.- el tembloroso chico asintió de nuevo.- ¿Quién lo Mando?.

- ¡Parece que fue el marido de la profesora Tonks!.- Voldemort estaba pensando en que si eso era cierto, debía conseguir esa ave. ¡Quería ese ser!.

- ¡Mi sobrinita se ha casado!.- dijo riéndose Bella.- ¿Y quien será el idiota?. ¿Cómo será el imbecil que ha cazado esa torpona?.- pensó un segundo.- ¡Estoy deseando comprobar si ella es mejor en duelos que mi primo!.- sonreía disfrutando de la idea de pelear con ella.

- ¡Le seria muy fácil , esta embarazada ¡.- añadió el chico.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Esta preñada?.¡Mejor!, ¡otro sangre sucia que matare antes de nacer incluso!.

- ¡Bella¡.-la callo su amo. - ¡Asegúrate que antes de que muera te diga todo lo que sepa sobre ese fénix.- Voldemort miro al chico.- llévanos.- este asintió y empezó a correr por las escaleras.

Todos lo siguieron, a medida que subían, las escaleras cambiaban caprichosamente. Esto les estaba dificultando mucho el poder llegar a su destino.

- ¡Las escaleras son así yo…!.- intento disculparse el chico.

- ¡Calla!, ¡recuerdo estas escaleras!.- lo callo Voldemort muy molesto.

En ese momento se oyó un grito y todo se giraron para ver como algunos eran cogidos por las Acromantulas gigantes.

- ¡Es una trampa!.- todos los mortifagos empezaron a lanzarles hechizos.

Las arañas no querían luchar abiertamente, cogian a alguien le inyectaban su veneno y lo soltaban. Se ponían rápidamente a salvo y por otro lado otra repetía el proceso.

En la biblioteca no eran muy diferentes las cosas. Los hermanos Carrows, tenían serios problemas para controlas a la gran cantidad de babosa carnívoras, mas grandes de lo normal, que Hagrid había dejado en la puerta de esta.

Al acercarse habían saltado sobre dos despistados y los estaban devorando, la baba toxica que segregaban hacia imposible ayudarlos, aunque tampoco importaba. Para colmo la entrada de la biblioteca estaba completamente bloqueada. Por mas hechizos que lanzaban no conseguían nada, solo que las babosas se pusieran mas nerviosas. En cierta manera tuvieron suerte, dentro de la biblioteca les esperaba un centauro completamente armado y listo para disparar su mortífero arco. Finreze había preferido permanecer en la planta baja y defender ese lugar. Cuando las babosas, cogieron a tres mortifagos más, el resto decido reunirse con su señor en espera de un plan mejor.

Snape en las mazmorras no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. El pasillo que conducía a su antiguo despacho estaba convertido en un gran lago. Snape y los que le acompañaban se dieron cuenta muy tarde que este improvisado lago estaba poblado por Gente del agua y Grindylow. Varios cayeron presa de ellos. Incluso Snape estuvo apunto de ser cogido por algunos Grindylow, pero pudo escapar después de que algunos de sus acompañantes les lanzaran hechizos Relaxio a todo lo que veían.

- ¿Cómo cojones se les habrá ocurrido poner esto aquí?, ¡Saben que yo odio…!.- se puso mas furioso. Sabían que eso le molestaba y que seguramente el seria quien iría por esa zona. - ¡Vamonos!.

- ¡Pero nuestro señor dijo…!.

- ¿Crees que se han tomado todas estas molestias solo para fastidiarnos?. La puerta seguramente será imposible de abrir!. ¡Seguro que lo habrá hecho MC Gonagall!.- miro de nuevo el lago.- ¡No perdamos mas tiempo , nuestro señor nos espera!. ¡No se como cojones lo han sabido pero nos han preparado algunas sorpresas desagradables!.¡Seguro que habrá más cabronadas como esta!. ¡Avisémosle!.- se giro y subió en dirección al piso.

El grupo que entro en el gran comedor no tuvo tanta suerte. Sin saber como se vieron rodeados por Escregutos de cola explosiva. Estos habían estado desilusionados hasta el momento que entraron en la sala. Cuando estaban en ele centro del salón los animales los rodearon. La sorpresa el miedo y la inexperiencia hizo que no pudieran con los animales y estos acabaron con todos.

En el invernadero, tuvieron problemas por su exceso de confianza. Entraron en una zona que la profesora Sprout tenía prohibida hasta para ella misma. Cuando entraba lo hacia acompañada de varios profesores y en la puerta los esperaba la enfermera, preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.

Los mortifagos se encontraron con una serie de plantas que no solo los atacaban, sino que los retenían y devoraban. De veinte que entraron apenas consiguieron salir doce, tres de ellos murieron al poco tiempo victimas del veneno de algunas plantas.

Voldemort estaba harto de las arañas. Estas parecían no querer acercarse a el, se contentaban con los mas alejados y entupidos, aquellos que sin darse cuenta se separaban del grupo lo suficiente para poder ser atacados.

A su alrededor los que habían sido envenenados, se retorcían de dolor, si no los ayudaban durarían muy poco.

- ¡Estad mas atentos!, ¡avanzad!. No quiero más retrasos!. Disponemos de poco tiempo.- empujo a Theodore Nott, para que siguiera andando al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que mataba a una de las arañas.

- Pero mi señor!.- miro a los que agonizaban en el suelo.- ¡Si no los ayudamos morirán todos!.

- ¡Quieres reunirte con ellos!.- el mortifago se callo y agacho la cabeza.- ¡Si son tan entupidos no merecen vivir!.- ¡Vamos!.

Entre peleas y gritos de los que eran mordidos, consiguieron llegar a su destino, el último tramo de escalera antes del séptimo piso. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los Mortifagos.

- ¡Mi señor la biblioteca esta sellada y es imposible entrar!.- dijeron los Carrows.

- ¡Hemos perdido a seis hombres!, todo el pasillo esta plagado de babosas carnívoras enormes.

- ¡El pasillo a mi antiguo despacho es inaccesible!.-lo siento pero no hemos podido entrar!- dijo Snape arrodillándose.- No se como pero sabían que vendríamos, seguramente habrá mas de una sorpresa en algún que otro sitio.

- ¿Lo dices por las Acromantulas o por los muertos!.- dijo con ironía.- ¡Ya se que nos esperaban!.¡No hacéis nada bien!. ¡Ya hablaremos después!. ¡Yo mismo me encargare de coger lo que quiero!.- Miro el solitario pasillo.- ¡Y ahora quiero a Potter!.

En silencio habían estado oyendo como se acercaban los Mortifagos, oían sus gritos, seguramente de los que habían sufrido un encuentro con los colmillos venenosos de las acromantulas. Ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta como se las arreglaron para preparar la defensa con tan poco tiempo.

- ¡Se acercan muy rápido!.- dijo el jefe de los Aurors.- es como si supieran donde estamos.

MC Gonagall se asomo en su forma animaga a la escalera, después se reunió con los demás y recupero su forma humana.

- Parece que uno de los chicos se quedo atrás y esta ayudando a su padre a llegar. Después de esto tendré que expulsar al señor Nott.- Miro a Lupin.- ¡Seria conveniente que Harry buscara a los demás y les diera un descanso por algunas horas!.- La traducción era que Harry buscara al resto de los chicos de Slytherin que acompañaban a Nott, y los dejara fuera de combate hasta que todo hubiese terminado.

El Licántropo lo entendió y se fue a avisar a Harry. Este al verlo se adelanto.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¡MC Gonagall te aconseja que busque a los chicos de Slytherin y practiquen el Desmayllus con ellos!. ¡Sabes a los que me refiero!. No sabemos lo que pueden hacer y estoy de acuerdo con la directora.

Lupin volvió a su sitio. Harry les contó la pequeña charla a sus amigos. Hermione y Ron se encargaron de localizar a los miembros del grupo al que se refería. Poco después todos estaban dormidos, atados y amordazados en un rincón. Para Daphne Greengrass fue un placer reducir a Parkinson y atarla, un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario. La chica no se dio cuenta del ataque que le lanzo la nueva Gryffindor, parecía muy concentrada pensando en algo.

La lucha se les venia encima, tanto los Profesores como los Aurors veían como el grupo de los Mortifagos se acercaba. En el centro la imagen casi sin facciones, los ojos hinchados de sangre de Voldemort destacaban sobre los demás.

- ¡Preparados en cuanto se acerquen un poco mas atacamos!.

Voldemort parecía saber que sucedía en ese pasillo, se paro y mando a sus hombres. ¿Por quien arriesgarse cuando puedes mandar a una panda de idiotas a que lo hagan por ti?.

Un grupo de veinte Mortifagos Avanzaba por el último tramo de escalera que conducía al séptimo piso.

El resto procuraban defenderse de las acromantulas, que después del ataque inicial parecían tener poco éxito, aunque habían acabado con al menos cuarenta mortifagos en poco tiempo.

La batalla era inminente, escondidos los defensores del castillo se preparaban para atacar. Necesitaban resistir hasta que pudiesen recibir ayuda del ministerio.


	23. Chapter 23

Se que siempre lo digo pero…

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan su opinión. Ya sea buena o mala. Al menos se que alguien lee esto y se lo agradezco.

No he podido responder ningún RR lo siento pero no tengo tiempo. En cuanto se me a posible lo haré.

23

Notaba que había algo raro en ese corredor. Toda la subida por las escaleras había sido extremadamente difícil, muchos de sus seguidores estaban muertos o agonizaban por el veneno de las arañas. En todas partes del castillo, se habían encontrado con algún tipo de problema o criatura.

Sin embargo ese pasillo parecía desierto. Aunque sabia por el joven Nott que ese era el lugar en el que los esperaban para resistir.

- ¿Seguro que es el camino?.- le pregunto al chico.

- ¡SI… la directora… nos dijo que viniésemos hacia aquí!. ¡Además!, por aquí fue por donde entraron el año pasado. Hay una habitación especial allí, seguro que se refugian en ella.

- ¡Es demasiado fácil!. ¡Vosotros!.- un grupo cercano a el lo miro.- ¡Quiero que entréis en ese pasillo y os aseguréis de que no hay mas sorpresas!.

Sabían que se jugaban la vida. Pero negarse suponía perderla con toda seguridad. El grupo de unos Veinte miembros , comenzó a andar por el último tramo de escalera antes de que esta cambiase de nuevo de posición.

Esta para variar a medio camino se desplazo, alejando a los Mortifagos del lugar al que deberían ir.

Voldemort estaba muy molesto, no quería perder el tiempo de esta manera, Ya habían empleado más tiempo del necesario en llegar a este punto. Pensaban que los encontrarían en el comedor o en sus salas comunes, al final los sorprendidos fueron ellos. La idea de entrar, matarlos a todos en poco tiempo y desaparecer, había fallado desde el principio. Sabía que les aguardaban más sorpresas, los Aurors encargados de la seguridad del castillo no habían hecho acto de presencia.

Eso solo podía suponer que estaban esperándolo en algún lugar. Además era cuestión de tiempo que el ministerio notase la imposibilidad de comunicarse con sus hombres, aunque solo fuera para informar de lo que había pasado en Londres.

- ¡Este maldito castillo parece que quiere joderme!.- Una Acromantula recibió toda su ira, en forma de maldición asesina.

Seguían defendiéndose de las arañas que cada vez suponían un problema menor. Después de unos minutos la escalera decido volver a su posición , permitiendo a los Mortifagos alcanzar el final y por consiguiente el pasillo.

Nada mas poner el pie en este, miraron a todos los con cautela. Al final veían una pequeña barricada, pero ni rastro de los defensores.

Comenzaron a andar. En ese momento MC Gonagall dio la señal de ataque.

- ¡AHORA!. ¡Desmaillus!.- A la vez gran cantidad de hechizos salieron de la nada, alcanzando a unos despistados Mortifagos, que aun en guardia no se esperaban nada por el estilo. Incluso a Hagrid se le entrego una varita para defenderse, aunque el se defendía mejor disparando con su ballesta.

Alguno que otro falló y golpeo la pared del castillo, pero la gran mayoría alcanzo a su destino. Ninguno de los atacantes pudo resistir. En cuestión de segundos todos estaban el suelo. Otros salieron hacia atrás y se golpearon contra la escalera. Uno tuvo la mala fortuna de caer por esta.

A medida que caía veía acercarse el suelo, de pronto algo lo paro en el aire, pero su alegría duro poco.

- ¡¡NOOOOO!!.- noto como dos Acromantulas le clavaban sus colmillos venenosos y sellaban su destino.

Ninguno de sus compañeros vio esto. Estaban más concentrados en averiguar quienes y cuantos eran los que habían acabado con la avanzadilla.

- ¡Sabia que había algo!.- Voldemort se felicito por enviar a sus hombres en vez de ir el mismo.- ¡Quiero a dos grupos mas en la escalera, en cuanto podáis lanzad todo lo que podáis al pasillo!. ¡Si no le dais a nadie , al menos nos servirá de protección.

Todos los Mortifagos que se encontraban cerca se pusieron a la tarea de levitar cualquier cosa que podían, incluso los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos. Los profesores desde su posición intentaban alejar este improvisado parapeto, pero les era imposible. Cuando quitaban algo, los Mortifagos lo sustituían rápidamente duplicando la barricada.

Mientras el siguiente grupo de ataque ya estaba en la escalera. Como la vez anterior esta cambio de posición y aprovecharon para lanzar una serie de hechizos al pasillo.

Prácticamente ninguno consiguió nada, pero un par de Bombardas , destruyeron el primer escondite haciendo que los que se ocultaban tuvieran que cambiar de posición.

Voldemort y los suyos los vieron.

- ¡Matadlos!, ¡no dejéis que se vuelvan a esconder!.- las maldiciones asesinas volaron por el aire.

Mientras el resto de profesores intentaron destruir el parapeto de los atacantes.

- ¡Bombarda!.- el hechizo dio de lleno en el muro de objetos, consiguiendo deshacerlo en parte.- ¡Funciona lanzad mas¡.

Ni unos ni otros estaban parados, mientras la escalera volvía a su posición, el resto de Mortifagos, levitaron de nuevo objetos para que sus compañeros pudieran esconderse al llegar al pasillo.

A medida que la escalera volvía a su lugar, seguían lanzando todo tipo de hechizos, cada vez en mejor posición.

En cuanto pudieron llegar al pasillo, se escondieron detrás del improvisado escudo y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a sus invisibles enemigos.

- ¡Estén donde estén ¡, ¡se esconden detrás de algo desilusionado!.- dijo Nott que se encontraba en este segundo grupo de ataque.

Rápidamente comenzaron a lanzar hechizos para hacer aparecer el escondite de los defensores. Al final consiguieron su objetivo la mayoría de los parapetos que habían colocados estaban visibles.

- ¡No nos queda otra , lanzad hechizos para destruir esa barrera!.-

- ¡Pero!.- intento replicar MC Gonagall, al ver algunos de los cuerpos que la formaban.

- ¡Si nos lanzas algunas bombardas!, estamos perdidos, no podremos pararlos a todos!.

- ¡Minerva, tiene razón si consiguen entrar en el Corredor!, acabaran con los chicos!.- la directora miro a Lupin y asintió.

- ¡BOMBARDA!.- prácticamente todos los defensores lanzaron el mismo hechizo a tiempo.

Destruyeron completamente las defensas del enemigo, de paso mas de siete murieron en la explosión. Otros estaban muy mal heridos y pedían ayuda entre los restos.

- ¡Parece que al final han decidido defenderse!. ¡Me alegro!. ¡Fuera sido muy decepcionante matarlos a todos sin un poco de lucha, después de llegar hasta aquí.- Voldemort sonreía de forma maniaca.- ¡Severus!.- este se acerco a el.

- ¡Si, mi señor!.

- ¡Hay alguna forma de llegar hasta ellos por otro sitio!.

- ¡Me temo que no, pero…!.

- ¡Que!, ¡Dilo!.

- ¡Podíamos hacer que por un momento no pudieran vernos y atacarles!.

- ¿Qué Propones?.

- ¡Algún hechizo de luz!, que los deslumbrara. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Acabaríamos con las Acromantulas y conseguiríamos acercarnos lo suficiente como para destruirlos.

Voldemort asintió y a continuación levanto la varita.

- ¡LUMUS SOLEM!.- De la punta de la varita salio una intensa luz, el resplandor cegó a todos por un momento.- ¡Vamos idiotas!.

Las acromantulas se quedaron quietas al ser deslumbradas, los seguidores de Voldemort aprovecharon para acabar con ellas sin dificultad. Solo las que estaban ocultas esperando su oportunidad habían escapado, el problema era que eran muy pocas como para poder hacer algo de daño a los encapuchados.

Los Mortifagos que se habían preparado avanzaron desde la escalera antes de que esta se moviese nuevamente. Protegidos detrás de lo quedaba de su barricada, lanzaron varios hechizos hacia el pasillo.

El efecto fue inmediato vieron como saltaban por los aires varias de las protecciones.

Los que se ocultaban tras ellas quedaban al descubierto, unos heridos otros con mas suerte, solo aturdidos. Todo estaba a favor de los Mortifagos.

El jefe de los Aurors, se sentía a salvo habían conseguido frenar varias veces el avance de los servidores del señor oscuro. Todavía no habían sufrido daños, excepto un par de cortes y golpes, y sabia que el tiempo corría a su favor. Era cuestión de tiempo que la ayuda llegase.

- ¡Parece que lo conseguiremos!. Mientras no consigan entrar en el pasillo podremos aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda del ministerio.

- ¡No cantes victoria, si nos desistamos estamos perdidos!. ¡No sabemos….AHHHH!.- el fogonazo de luz la pillo desprevenida, mirando la escalera por si volvían al ataque.

A casi todos les había pillado mirando la entrada y quedaron cegados por un momento.

Solo oyeron a los mortifagos lanzar las maldiciones.

- ¡BOMBARDA!.

- ¡AL SUELO!.- grito Lupin, uno de los poco que no había sido deslumbrado. No hizo falta que lo repitiera, todos se agacharon, sabiendo lo que se les venia encima.

Sintieron la explosión y como una gran calidad de objetos pasaban sobre ellos, varios se llevaron peor parte al recibir más cerca las maldiciones. Trelawney no estaba acostumbrada a esta situación, fue lanzada hacia el final del corredor y callo al suelo inconsciente. Sus gafas estaban rotas y de su cabeza salía un hilo de sangre. Otro Auror había corrido la misma suerte, solo que tenia el brazo destrozado y sin duda acabo peor.

La profesora Sprout, gritaba, mientras intentaba salir de debajo de lo que quedaba de un Auror.

Lupin, MC Gonagall y el jefe de los Aurors, permanecían en su sitio, pero inconcientes y sin dar señales de vida. Estaban en primera fila y eran los que habían recibido de frente la lluvia de hechizos.

La primera línea había caído. Como pudieron se fueron alejando de su posición y retrocediendo. A medida que lo hacían esquivaban las maldiciones de los mortifagos. Algunos incluso esquivaban los rayos verdes de la maldición asesina, con más suerte que habilidad.

Parecía que se habían vuelto las tornas y los atacantes, vencerían.

Mientras unos retrocedían otros se acercaban a las posiciones que habían abandonado.

Un joven mortifago se fijo en las tres personas que tenia tendidas delante de el.

- ¡Tenemos a MC Gonagall!.- dijo al tiempo que les apuntaba con la varita.

El segundo grupo de mortifagos estaba a punto de entrar en el pasillo, la escalera estaba regresando a su posición. Era cuestión de tiempo que dominasen el pasillo.

Otro se acerco al joven.

- ¡YA sabes lo que dijo nuestro señor!, ¡Sin supervivientes!.- Ambos apuntaron hacia los cuerpos que tenían a sus pies.

- ¡AVADRA KED…!. – No pudieron terminar la maldición, ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

Hubieran muerto si no llega a ser por que fueron parados por sus compañeros que en ese momento llegaban a la entrada de la escalera. No fueron los únicos, todos los mortifagos que habían conseguido llegar a esa zona fueron lanzados hacia atrás y frenados por los que entraban en ese momento por la escalera. Sufrieron un fuerte golpe y la mayoría estaba inconcientes, pero por increíble que fuera ninguno murió.

El mas sorprendido fue Voldemort, ¿Cómo habían conseguido repeler con un solo ataque a todos sus seguidores?.¿Que pasaba allí arriba?.

LA escalera regresaba a su antigua posición mientras Voldemort y el resto de sus seguidores veía sin poder creérselo la montaña formada por los cuerpos de lo primeros atacantes y los restos de la

Lucha.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que cojones ha pasado?.- vio en el monto a uno que se movía aturdido.- ¡Tu!, ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¡No lo se señor!, al llegar todos cayeron sobre nosotros!, ¡no pudimos reaccionar!.

No termino de explicarse. Voldemort levanto la varita y el desgraciado salio volando de nuevo hacia la parte alta de la escalera. Golpeo contra el muro y cayo hacia el suelo.

La escalera ya se había movido, por lo que al no haber nada que lo parase, cayó sin remedio hacia abajo.

En su caída intento agarrarse a lo que pudo, sin éxito. Todo termino para el al llegar al suelo, ni siquiera fue parado por la arañas.

- ¡ Si no queréis seguir su camino ya sabéis que hacer!.- fue lo que les dijo a sus hombres.

Los chicos miraban la escena, por mas que querían no se atrevían a desobedecer la orden de la directora. Veían como una y otra vez, los Mortifagos eran rechazados.

- ¡Parece que lo conseguiremos!.- dijo uno de los alumnos de séptimo de Rabenclaw.

- ¡Esto es muy fácil!, no me gusta nada!.- Ron miraba la zona de la pelea con preocupación.- ¡Nuestra única oportunidad es que no consigan ganar terreno , si se hacen con esa posición , apenas aguantaremos unos minutos!. Y me temo que la defensa es muy frágil.

Todos sabían que el chico tenía razón, no por nada era uno de los mejores estrategas del colegio.

Harry apretaba con fuerza su varita, deseaba ir con los profesores y ayudar. ¿Para que hubiera estado entrenando y aprendiendo?. ¿No era para poder afrentarse a ellos?.

- ¡Espero que te equivoques!.- dijo Harry.

El tiempo de mirarlo fue crucial. En ese momento Voldemort lanzo su hechizo, deslumbrando a todos e impidiendo que pudiesen reaccionar. Harry notos esto y cerro los ojos. Esto y el hecho de no mirar la luz de frente hizo que pudiera ver mejor lo que sucedió.

Vio como los mortifagos entraban en el pasillo, y como lanzaban varias Bombardas sobre las invisibles posiciones de los profesores y Aurors. Los demás se recuperaron justo a tiempo para ver como explotaba todo. También vieron caer cerca de ellos a la profesora de adivinación sangrando, junto a ella vieron al Auror con el brazo destrozado.

- ¡Lo sabia!.- dijo Ron, apuntando con su varita.- ¡Esto se pone mal!, ¡PREPARAOS!.- de pronto Harry empezó a andar hacia los profesores.- ¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces?. ¡Vuelve!.

Ni el pelirrojo ni su joven esposa se lo pensaron, salieron de su posición y siguieron a Harry. Cuando estaban junto a el, una cuarta persona se situó a su lado.

- ¡Ginny vuelve atrás!. Si pasa algo debes ayudar a los demás!. ¡Nosotros los pararemos!.

- ¿Nosotros?. ¡Será Harry!. ¡Hermione es mejor que tu peleando!, y en estos momentos no es que pueda pelear al cien por cien.¡Así que si dejo de ayudar a los profesores, a Harry y a una embarazada!, creo que no seria capaz de mirarme de nuevo a un espejo.- se hecho el cabello hacia atrás.- ¡Seria una lastima que el mundo mágico no pudiera apreciarme en todo mi esplendor por que no me puedo ver en un espejo!.

Mientras los chicos avanzaban por el pasillo , los mortifagos se hacían dueños de las posiciones , haciendo retroceder a los Aurors y profesores. De pronto oyeron al joven gritar.

- ¡Tenemos a MC Gonagall!.- Los chicos sabían lo que eso significaba.- Harry no se lo pensó y acelero el paso.

- ¡No pienso perder a nadie mas!.- como si pensaran lo mismo sus amigos lo seguían.

Harry notaba como la sensación de calor y poder crecía en su pecho. De nuevo la idea de perder a un ser querido sacaba de nuevo a la luz su poder interior. Si pensárselo apunto con su varita hacia los mortifagos, veía como dos de ellos apuntaban a los cuerpos tendidos de Lupin, MC Gonagall y el jefe de los Aurors. A su lado empezaban a pasar los defensores , retrocediendo al no poder hacer frente a los atacantes. Oyó como comenzaban a pronunciar la maldición asesina.

No necesito decir el hechizo, solo apunto con su varita y el hechizo Espelliarmus, les golpeo de lleno haciendo que todos los mortifagos de esa zona salieran volando hacia atrás, al tiempo que soltaban sus varitas.

Ron , Hermione y Ginny , realizaron el mismo encantamiento sobre los que estaba fuera de la zona del hechizo , mandándolos también junto al resto. Fue una suerte para ellos, que en ese momento las escaleras dejaran pasar al siguiente grupo de Mortifagos, estos al entrar lo único que pudieron hacer fue recibir a sus compañeros que se les venían encima y caer rodando por la escalera.

Todos se fijaron en Harry, había usado su poder. Afortunadamente nadie aparte de sus amigos se dio cuenta de ello. Vieron como los mortifagos retrocedían por la escalera sin terminar de creérselo. Se giraron y retrocedieron para seguir defendiendo el pasillo y ayudar a los heridos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntaba uno de los Aurors sin entender nada.

- ¡NO lo se pero es mejor aprovecharlo!.- el Auror miro a los herido.- hay que ayudar a todos y prepararse de nuevo.

Harry y los chicos se acercaron a los cuerpos de Lupin y MC Gonagall . Notaron aliviados que estaban vivos, algunas heridas no demasiado serias, pero vivos. El jefe de los Aurors estaba mejor que ellos. Solo tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una pequeña brecha en la frente. Con un evanesto se despertó y miro todos lados.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

- ¡Han conseguido destruir las defensas pero se vieron obligados a retroceder!.- respondió rápidamente Hermione.- Nosotros hemos venido ara recoger a la directora y al profesor Lupin.

- ¡Pues háganlo y váyanse de aquí, es peligroso!.- a continuación miro a los que quedaban en pie y se preparo para organizarlos.- Vosotros levantad otra barricada y prepararos. No quiero que nos vuelvan a sorprender con otro de esos fogonazos de luz.

Los chicos cogieron a los dos profesores. Cuando estaban a punto de retroceder escucharon a los Aurors sorprendidos.

- ¡Por las barbas del mismísimo Merlín!. ¡Esos están definitivamente desquiciados!.- Todos se giraron.

No se creían loo que veían. Una inmensa bola de cuerpos levitaba en dirección al pasillo. Todos los Mortifagos que se encontraban, heridos y desmayados en la escalera, habían sido levitados por sus compañeros hacia el pasillo. Si se despertaban podrían pelear, y si no lo hacían serian una estupenda barrera para poder subir al pasillo.

Los aurors empezaron a intentar quitarlos, pero por alguna razón apenas podían, era como si quien lo estuviera haciendo tuviera un control total sobre la extraña bola de cuerpos humanos.

- ¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí!.- dijo Harry al tiempo que se frotaba la cicatriz!.- ¡Voldemort es quien controla eso y pronto estará aquí!.- sin que se lo repitieran levitaron los cuerpos de los profesores y el de un par mas de Aurors, hasta la línea de los alumnos. Al llegar Harry se giro y miro de nuevo al fondo del pasillo. Sabía que detrás de la bola de cuerpos las fuerzas de Voldemort se habían hecho las dueñas de la zona. No había forma de conseguir echarlos en esta ocasión a menos que usara de nuevo su poder. Este por otro lado no había desaparecido como otras veces, seguía notando esa sensación en su pecho. Por alguna razón seguía estando activo, como si estuviera esperando la orden para crecer de nuevo y desplegarse.

De pronto la extraña forma que tenia la mole de cuerpos se desplazo hacia el lateral, se estrelló contra el muro y la masa de cuerpos se quedo desperdigada por el suelo, acompañados por los lamentos de los heridos.

Estaba furioso, ¿Cómo podían haber vencido tan fácilmente a todos sus seguidores?. No eran unos grandes magos, pero hasta el punto de ser vencidos con tanta a facilidad no era normal.

Miro la extraña montaña que formaban los cuerpos de sus seguidores, y se le ocurrió una idea.

Apunto a sus seguidores con su varita y…

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- la gran cantidad de cuerpos se elevo de la escalera y levito hacia el pasillo.

Para el era relativamente fácil hacer esto, muy pocos tenían el suficiente poder para realizarlo.

A fin de cuentas, todos temían su poder.

- ¡Vamos!.- dijo mientras avanzaba por la escalera y se colocaba a punto de subir las escaleras.

Estas comenzaron a girar hacia la entrada del pasillo y todos los Mortifagos que quedaban en pie, se prepararon para subir.

Cuando las escaleras volvieron a su posición, todos los mortifagos estaban preparados y entraron en el pasillo protegidos por el grueso muro que representaban sus compañeros.

En todo el momento Voldemort no tubo apenas problemas para controlar el hechizo y hacer que se comportara como quería.

Estaba cerca de su destino, podía sentir como los pocos que se le oponían intentaban repeler el muro que levitaba frente a ellos.

Cuando vio que todos sus seguidores estaban preparados y esperando sus ordenes, movió la bola que formaban sus hombres estrellándolos contra el muro. Todos oyeron el ruido que provoco la cantidad de cuerpos contra la pared.

En el momento que la pared de cuerpos desapareció multitud de maldiciones fueron lanzadas por ambos bandos. Los rayos de todos los colores se cruzaban en el aire. La peor parte se la llevaron los profesores y Aurors. Varios profesores estaban muy graves y un par de Aurors habían muerto victimas de la maldición asesina. La profesora de estudios Muggles era la que se llevo la peor parte, había recibido un Avdra Kedabra, junto con un Auror, Este murió en el acto pero ella quedo en un estado de mucha gravedad.

Por el lado de los mortifagos la cosa no era tan mala, al no utilizar los defensores maldiciones imperdonables, solo estaban aturdidos, petrificados o heridos. En consecuencia al poco tiempo podían regresar a la pelea.

Todo parecía perdido, los mortifagos ganaban terreno por momentos, a la cabeza Voldemort, lanzaba hechizos sin parar, el solo había acabado con varios y era el responsable del mal estado de la profesora de estudios Muggles.

- ¡No consentiré que ninguno escape con vida!.- les dijo a sus seguidores.- ¡Quiero a Potter vivo!.

Los chicos habían llegado a la zona donde estaban todos los estudiantes rápidamente varios cogieron a los dos profesores y los llevaron a la habitación donde la enfermera se encargaría de ayudarlos.

Harry oyó esto ultimo, sentía como le molestaba la cicatriz, pero nada que no pudiese soportar, fuera lo que fuera que hizo Dumbledore, hacia que pudiese concentrarse en lo que hacia sin perder el tiempo , por las molestias de la cicatriz.

Aun no había entrado en la barricada, se paro en seco y se giro, sus amigos fueron a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡NO!, ¡Vosotros quedaros aquí!, será solo un momento.

- ¡Harry!, ¡No deberías…!.- el chico paro a su amiga.

- ¡Hermione!, si no lo hago están perdidos y con ellos nosotros!.- al decir esto corrió hacia la zona que tenían los profesores .

Antes de llegar un rayo verde paso cerca de el y se estrelló en la pared, sus reflejos le ayudaron en ese momento.

Dejo que el poder que crecía en su interior se desplegara, necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible. Cuando estaba junto a los Aurors, levanto la varita y apunto a los Mortifagos. Al momento pronuncio el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡ACCIO VARITAS!.- sin que lo pudieran evitar la mayoría de las varitas de los mortifagos salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron hacia el chico, incluso la de Voldemort salio volando de su mano y se poso junto a las demás.

Mas de doscientos mortifagos , sin varita y a merced de los Aurors del ministerio.

Ningún bando se lo podía creer, Harry Potter había desarmado a todos sin apenas esfuerzo visible.

El primero en reaccionar fue Voldemort.

- ¡Accio varita!.- al momento esta regreso con su dueño.- ¡No se como lo has hecho pero lo vas a lamentar!. Me alegro que hayas decidido honrarnos con tu presencia. ¡eso me facilitara el trabajo.- dijo sonriendo.- Hubiera preferido hacerte sufrir un poco antes pero… , creo que no me queda mucho tiempo y en estos momentos mis Mortifagos tienen otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Los Aurors empezaron a lanzar hechizos para encarcelar a los Mortifagos, mientras estos después de salir de la impresión que tenían intentaban recuperar sus varitas.

Harry se dio cuenta de esto, no permitiría que lo consiguiesen.

- ¡Gubraith!.- todas la varitas empezaron a arder consumidas por el fuego eterno, ningún Mortifago la podía coger ya que se quemaba irremisiblemente, y por lo tanto les era inútil intentar apagar las llamas o siquiera pensar en usarlas.

Ninguno de los Aurors podía creer lo que habían visto, un estudiante realizando un hechizo tan avanzado y en un segundo, ¡Sin prepararse siquiera!. ¡Tal como si hubiese lanzado un Accio o cualquier otro hechizo simple!. Todos se habían olvidado de los mortifagos. Estos apenas se podían creer lo que sucedía, tenían sus varitas junto a ellos pero totalmente imposibles de recuperar, el responsable era el chico que tenían delante. Algunos se empezaron a preguntar si de verdad ese chico era tan poderoso como para derrotar a su señor y ese pensamiento hizo que sintieran miedo por primera vez de alguien que no fuera su amo.

Voldemort no se esperaba esto, ese hechizo era muy difícil de realizar y se necesitaba poseer un gran poder mágico, el chico lo había realizado sin apenas esfuerzo. Incluso para realizarlo el necesitaba unos instantes de concentración. Era evidente que el potencial del chico había subido y mucho, o lo eliminaba o podría llegar a ser peligroso para el.

- ¡Valla, valla!, ¡parece que el pequeño Potter ha estado practicando!. Incluso se podría decir que eres digno de intentar batirte conmigo. ¡El resultado es bien sabido!.- hablaba mas para sus asustados hombres que para el.-, acabaría contigo en un instante.- decía mientras giraba la mano en circulo como describiendo algo muy obvio.- ¡Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido!. Por eso te doy una opción, ¡Únete a mi!, ¡Júrame lealtad eterna y yo te prometo respetar tu vida y las de tus amigos!. ¡Siempre que no se inmiscuyan en mis planes, claro!.- Harry no se lo podía creer, había matado a sus seres queridos, atacado el castillo y asesinado a no se sabe cuanta gente y se atrevía a decirle eso!.

- ¡Tu eres gilipollas o es que estar rodeado de idiotas te ha idiotizado.- Voldemort lo miro molesto.- ¡Ni en tus mas locos sueños me uniría a ti!.- levanto la varita y le apunto con ella.- ¡Juro que acabare contigo y con lo que representas!, así me lleve toda la vida. Llegara el día en que todos los magos solo te recuerden como el Infeliz asesino que quiso ser mejor que todos los demás, sin conseguirlo, te lo aseguro "TOM".

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA!, ¡Te matare igual que hice con el capullo de tu padre y la zorra de la pelirroja que tenia por mujer!.- Esto no gusto a Harry.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberlos nombrado!. ¡Ellos eran mejores magos que tu hasta dormidos!. ¡No consentiré que ni tu ni nadie!, hable de mis padres de esa manera!. – sin que se diera cuenta su poder había disminuido. El odio que sentía hizo que desapareciera, había perdido el control y simplemente se desvaneció.- ¡CRUCCIO!.- el rayo salio de su varita y le dio de lleno al mago oscuro.

Voldemort vio venir el rayo sin poder evitarlo, se preparo para lo peor , pero para su sorpresa , solo sintió un molesto dolor , nada en comparación con lo que el había soportado.

- ¿Esto es todo?.- dijo con ironía.- ¡pensé que después de todo, tendrías más poder!. ¡Se hace así, ¡CRUCCIO!.- el rayo le dio de lleno al moreno . Este sintió como si le clavasen miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo, parecía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo reventaría.- ¡Hay que desear hacer daño para que este hechizo funcione!, ¡si solo sientes odio no tiene suficiente poder!. ¿Ahora que haré contigo?.- decía mientras mantenía el hechizo sobre el.

Alguno Aurors intentaron defender al chico, pero eran atacados por los pocos Mortifagos que habían conseguido, recuperar sus varitas, o cogido las de sus compañeros malheridos del suelo.

Voldemort estaba disfrutando, ¡Al fin acabaría con el molesto chico!. Y con el con la dichosa profecía que tanto le fastidiaba. En ese momento uno de sus hombres se le acerco.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¡Los Aurors del ministerio han llegado, antes de lo previsto!, están entrando en el castillo y se dirigen hacia aquí.- El mago al escucharlo se despisto un segundo, y paro el hechizo al momento, alguien lanzo un encantamiento sobre Harry alejándolo de la zona.

- ¡CARPE RETRACTUM!.- Hermione dio de lleno sobre Harry y este salio volando en dirección a la chica, al llegar Ron lo cogió y lo puso detrás de la barrera.

- ¡NOOOO!.- dijo molesto al ver como se le escapaba el chico de nuevo.- ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA SANGRE SUCIA!. ¡JURO QUE ANTES DE MATARTE HARÉ QUE DESEES LA MUERTE MAS QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO!.- empezó a andar hacia los chicos. Sin que ningún Auror pareciese dispuesto a frenarlo.

Estos al ver que el Lord Oscuro iba hacia ellos sintieron un terrible miedo. Solo cinco consiguieron sacar algo de coraje para apuntarle con sus varitas; Hermione, Ron, Ginny , Neville y para la sorpresa de todos, Luna Lovegood. Al poco tiempo se les unieron Daphne Greengrass y Colin Creevey. Con esta muestra de coraje alguno se atrevieron a levantar sus varitas desde el sitio en el que se encontraban. Mas por inercia que por convicción, pero basto para que voldemort se sorprendiera. ¿Cómo era posible que esos mocosos no le tuvieran miedo?, incluso parecía que querían hacerle frente. De nuevo el Mortifago llamo a su amo.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¡Si queremos escapar , será mejor descender rápidamente!.- Voldmort lo miro sin entender que le quería decir.- ¡Hemos perdido a muchos y la mayoría no tienen varita!. ¡Solo vos y algunos mas , pueden luchar!. Si no nos vamos, seremos presa fácil para el ministerio.

- ¡AHHHG!.- se sentía furioso, había perdido una oportunidad de oro, nuevamente.- ¿Cómo cojones han aparecido tan pronto?.- Se giro y fue hacia la escalera.- ¡Vayámonos!.- Poco después todos sus seguidores le seguían.

Los pocos que habían conseguido recuperar sus varitas antes de que Harry lo evitara , se encargaban de mantener a raya a los Aurors y profesores que todavía luchaban.

Hermione y los demás suspiraron aliviados cuando Voldemort y los suyos empezaron a descender las escaleras. Miro a su amigo que estaba desmayado a sus pies. Ginny lo estaba revisando para ver si necesitaría ayuda médica.

. ¡Solo esta inconsciente!.- dijo aliviada.- ¡EL Crutiacius!, hizo que se desmayara!.- Hermione apunto a su amigo.

- ¡Enérvate!.- Al poco tiempo el moreno abrió los ojos.

- ¿Donde esta?.

- ¡Se larga!. ¡La ayuda ha llegado!, ¡Lo hemos conseguido!. ¡Hemos ganado!.- dijo Ron. Algunos lo estaban celebrando.

- ¡NO!, ¡No dejare que…Ahhh!.- estaba muy dolido por la maldición.

- ¡Déjalo Harry no podrías hacer nada!.- estas muy débil y acabaría contigo!.

- ¡Pero antes yo lo mato!..- intento levantarse de nuevo mas lentamente.

- ¡Sabes de sobra que no puedes hacerlo!, antes tiene que hacer algo.- El entendió al momento a lo que se refería.

- ¿Entonces se retira?.- dijo un poco mas calmado.

- ¡Si!, ¡La ayuda ha llegado y el y sus mort…- miro a la escalera y vio como los Aurors y Profesores se disponían a perseguirlos. Se dio cuenta a de algo.- ¡NO QUIETOS!.- dijo mientras salía corriendo para pararlos. El profesor Flinch lo miro.

- ¿Qué dices Weasley?. ¡Es el mejor momento!. Mientras huyen, les atacaremos desde atrás y el ministerio desde delante, entre dos fuegos acabaremos con el.

- ¡Si se ve atrapado, intentara ganar una mejor posición!. Retrocederán para apoderarse del pasillo como ultimo recurso!. ¡Si lo persiguen serán un objetivo fácil, acabaran con todos y después nos atacaran!. Desde aquí les será más fácil resistir. ¡Además!, puede ser un truco para que los sigan y acabar con todos más fácilmente. ¿Están seguros de que la ayuda ha llegado?.- Todos se habían parado en seco y escuchaban al chico.

- ¡Joder chaval es cierto!.- dijo el jefe de los Aurors.- ¡Levantemos de nuevo las barricadas y preparémonos por si vuelven!.- Al momento todos se esforzaban por restablecer las defensas en espera de la ayuda.

Harry miro a su amigo, se incorporó apoyándose en sus dos amigas y dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Tu eres la mas inteligente de Hogwarts!, pero tu marido es el mejor estratega que existe.

- ¡Lo se ¡, y te aseguro que estoy orgullosa de el!.- le respondió Hermione.

- ¡Me fastidia reconocer que ese cabeza hueca de mi hermano es muy bueno en esto!.- termino Ginny.

En los pisos inferiores, Voldemort había dividido a sus tropas, dejó a varios en un piso superior mientras el resto se escondía en varias salas. La idea era hacer que los atacaran y de esta forma los siguieran hacia arriba. Al no poder revisar las salas por la pelea, el resto escaparía.

Voldemort les había obligado asegurándoles que los liberaría de Azkaban y premiaría, por su labor.

Mas por miedo que por otra cosa obedecieron.

Todo sucedió como Voldemort había pensado. Los Aurors del ministerio, subían hacia arriba, revisando todas las salas. Al igual que los Mortifagos tuvieron un par de encuentros desagradables, pero para su suerte, pudieron evitarlos recibiendo solo algunas heridas de importancia. Cuando estaban cerca de donde se ocultaban las fuerzas de los Mortifagos , los encargados de llamar su atención hicieron su entrada y les atacaron.

- ¡CRUCCIO!.- gritaron , los Auror esquivaron los rayos.

- ¡Están aquí!.- gritaron.

Poco después todos los Aurors seguían a los mortifagos hacia los pisos superiores. Las acromantulas habían desaparecido , llevándose gran cantidad cadáveres de Mortifagos. El ataque casi había terminado y ellas habían hecho su parte, solo les restaba recoger lo que pidieron y volver a sus dominios del bosque prohibido.

Cuando las fuerzas del ministerio subieron persiguiendo a lo que creían era la fuerza principal de los Mortifagos el resto salio de sus escondites y bajaron hacia la entrada.

Por el camino Voldemort se desvió hacia otra parte del castillo. Ninguno de sus seguidores pudo saber lo que pretendía ya que se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de Aurors y les atacaron.

Ya no les quedo otra que salir corriendo hacia fuera de Hogwarts, el ataque había sido un perfecto fracaso.

Todos los Aurors habían acabado fácilmente con el grupo que se encontraron. Se extrañaron de el poco numero que formaba el grupo. Cuando oyeron la pelea en los pisos inferiores, se dieron cuenta de que los habían engañado. Algunos siguieron subiendo y otros se encargaron de los capturados. El resto bajo rápidamente para enfrentarse a los que intentaban escapar.

Después de un par de pequeñas escaramuzas con las fuerzas que habían llegado, el grueso del grupo de mortifagos llego a las puertas del colegio de magia. Empezaron una loca carrera hacia el bosque prohibido, hacia el lugar donde podrían desaparecer y huir de allí.

Voldemort era el único que caminaba en vez de correr, a su lado Bella y otros lo miraban sin entender que había pasado.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¿Cómo pudo el chico…?.- se callo al ver la cara de su amo.

- ¡No lo se bella!, ¡pero lo que si es seguro es que ha progresado mucho, demasiado para mi gusto!.- pensó un momento. – debemos acabar con el antes de que se convierta en un problema igual a Dumbledore.- ninguno de sus seguidores se lo creía. El chico que parecía no ser nada más que un mago mediocre, podía llegar a convertirse en el sucesor de Albus Dumbledore.

Mientras algunos defendían a su señor de los Aurors que se les acercaban llegaron al sitio en el que podían desaparecer. Nada mas llegar El señor Tenebroso desapareció, seguido de sus seguidores más cercanos, después el resto siguió su camino. Los últimos fueron los que se encargaban de mantener a raya a los Aurors que los seguían.

Cuando el ultimo desapareció, los Aurors se detuvieron.

- ¡Es inútil, han escapado!.- dijo el que parecía el jefe.- ¡Apresad a los que quedan y busquemos a los supervivientes.- Siguiendo sus ordenes , ataron a los que habían podido coger y regresaron hacia el castillo. Tenían que revisarlo entero para asegurarse de que no quedaba ninguno en el. Entre los capturados Theodore Nott estaba atado junto a su padre.

Los defensores habían oído toda la pelea, siguiendo el consejo de Ron , había reconstruido las defensas y esperaban a ver que sucedía.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió. La directora y el profesor de D.A.O., salieron, con algunas vendas y se acercaron a los chicos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto esta.

- ¡Parece que la ayuda ha llegado y esos cabrones se han largado!.- le respondió Ginny sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Señorita Weasley!, ¡compórtese!, ¡No quisiera tener que avisar a su madre sobre su lenguaje!.- en eso, la, pelirroja reaccionó.

- ¡Lo siento Directora!, ¡no me di cuenta yo…!.- esta la callo.

- ¡Teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación no se lo tendré en cuenta!.- miro a Lupin y este asintió.

Al momento el licántropo reunió a todos los chico y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Mientras la directora cogió a los cuatro, se alejo un poco y hablo con ellos.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan retirado?, ¡Por lo que veo nos hicieron el suficiente daño como para haber acabado con nosotros!.- Harry la miro.

- ¡Yo me encargue de que se retiraran!.- MC Gonagall lo miro.

- ¿No habrás…?.- el asintió.

- ¡No tubo opción directora!.- añadió Ron.

- ¡Si no llega a ser por el …!.

Entre todos pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado a MC Gonagall. Esta estaba muy sorprendida, al final miro a Harry .

- ¿Has podido mantener el control un tiempo?.

- ¡Si pero cuando nombro a mis padres…!, ¡creo que perdí el control!. ¡Le lance un Crutiacius , pero no le hice nada!.- MC Gonagall, se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Perdiste el control por que tu odio se impuso a tu deseo de proteger a todos!. ¡Tu mujer dice que por nada del mundo se te ocurra morirte, no piensa cuidar al bebe sola!.- ambos se rieron. No pudo seguir ablando, el jefe de Aurors se acerco a ella.

- ¡Me alegro que este bien!.- Ella sabia que le pediría una explicación de lo que había pasado.

- ¡Creo que tenemos que hablar!.- el la callo.

- ¡Si esta preocupada por lo que ha pasado, la verdad no lo entiendo todavía!.- miro a Harry.- solo se que le debemos la vida.- se giro de nuevo hacia la directora.- ¡Ni yo ni mis hombres diremos nada de lo que ha pasado aquí!, ¡ a fin de cuentas no nos creerían!. Diremos que aguantemos hasta que de pronto se fueron, es casi la verdad. Después podremos hablar y ver que hacemos.- MC Gonagall lo miro complacida.

- ¡Gracias Gregory! .

- ¡No me las de a mi sino a el!.- lo miro de nuevo.-¡Si tenia alguna duda de que tu eras el que acabaría con el señor oscuro , se han esfumado, te lo aseguro.- le tendió la mano. Harry se la estrecho.- ¡Sabes!, ¡no eres ni siquiera parecido a como nos habían hecho creer!.- el lo miro sin entender y el Auror se dio cuenta.- ¡Según el ministerio eres un chico al que no le importa lo que le suceda a los demás, con tal de salirse con la suya!. ¡Esta noche me has demostrado que lo que se dice del ministro es cierto!.- miro a sus hombres.- no creo que ninguno sea capaz de negar que te debe la vida.

Junto a la entrada había varios hombre observando lo que sucedía, de pronto uno se giro y se acerco a su jefe.

- ¡Están subiendo!.

Al momento todos se prepararon para lo que pudiese pasar. Se escondieron con las varitas preparadas.

Un par de figuras subían las escaleras con pasos temerosos. Al subir tiraron las varitas al suelo y se arrodillaron.

- ¡Nos rendimos!.

- ¡Por favor no nos hagan daño!.- dijo otro.

Eso si que nadie se lo esperaba. Un par de Aurors salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a ellos. Les lanzaron el hechizo de cuerdas mágicas y a continuación los desmayaron. , Se aseguraron de que no podrían escapar.

Antes de volver a su posición miraron el hueco de la escalera con cuidado y al no ver nada volvieron a su sitio.

- ¡Si todos vinieran en el mismo plan seria mas fácil esta vez!.- dijo la profesora Sprout.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Hacia un buen rato que no se escuchaba nada en los pisos inferiores. Después de que aquellos Mortifagos se rindieran oyeron como empezaba una pelea, pero de eso hacia ya un buen rato.

Todos seguían en su posición, si la ayuda había llegado solo era cuestión de esperarla.

En ese momento varias personas hicieron su aparición, por las escaleras.

El jefe de los Aurors, los paro.

- ¡ALTO!, ¿Quiénes son?.- los aludidos se pusieron a cubierto.

- ¡Aurors del ministerio!, ¡Ríndanse!. Todos los demás se han largado, ¡están solos!. Creo que son los últimos Mortifagos en el castillo!.- los defensores se miraron, no sabían que pensar.- ¡No hagan esto mas largo,!, ¡Ríndanse, es lo mejor que pueden hacer!, si se resisten solo añadieran mas cargos a sus delitos.

- ¡Nosotros somos los Aurors destinados a la protección de Hogwarts!.- hablo el jefe de los Aurors a los recién llegados, pero sin dejarse ver.- ¡Estamos con los profesores y alumnos!. ¡Si son del ministerio dennos una prueba!.- Unos de los recién llegados salio de sus escondite.

- ¿Gregory?, ¡Soy yo Dawlish!. ¡Sal para que pueda verte!.

- ¡ Si eres tu identifícate!.

- ¡Quien si no sabría tu nombre y que eres el jefe de los Aurors aquí!

- ¡No me la pienso jugar sin saber si de verdad eres tu!.- Uno de los que había llegado bajo las escaleras.- ¿Dónde va ese?.

- ¡A buscar al ministro!, el es quien esta al mando, se está revisando el castillo para ver si queda algún rezagado!.- los defensores se miraron extrañados y hablaban en voz baja.

- ¿El ministro aquí?.

- ¡Si el esta los nuestros han debido de llegar con ellos!.- dijo MC Gonagall

- ¡Esta con ustedes Ojo Loco Moody?.- grito Lupin. Los recién llegados se miraron.

- ¡Si el nos aviso del ataque y …!.

- ¡Que venga, solo saldremos si de verdad es el!.- dijo MC Gonagall.- El jefe de los Aurors los miraba, en voz baja ella le respondió a lo que pensaba.- ¡Incluso con Multijugos, es fácil saber si es Moody!.

Dawlish hablo con uno de sus hombres y este bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Cinco minutos después el ministro de magia en persona llegaba al lugar.

- ¡Soy el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeous!, ¡Hemos ahuyentado a los mortifagos y asegurado completamente el castillo!.- Los profesores se miraron sin creérselo.

- ¡No nos creemos que aya asegurando el castillo!.- pensó un segundo!.- ¿Cuántos sillones hay al entrar en la biblioteca?.- pregunto madame Pince.

- ¡Soy el ministro no me entretengo en contar los sillones!.- lo pensó un segundo.- ¡Había algunos pero no recuerdo cuantos.- la bibliotecaria se acerco a la directora.

- ¡En mi biblioteca no han entrado, sabes que no tengo ningún sillón en la entrada y seguro que se fueran encontrado a Firence!.- MC Gonagall asintió.

- ¡En la biblioteca no han entrado!. No tenemos la seguridad de que sea usted , señor ministro!.

- ¡Minerva!, ¿Es usted?. ¡Hablemos hace un par de meses sobre cierto tema a tratar!.- se refería a los Aurors que guardaban el colegio.- ¡algo referente a la seguridad del castillo!.

- ¡Es cierto, pero cualquiera ha podido averiguar algo!, ¿como ya le dijimos a Dawlish, solo saldremos si Alastor Moody, habla con nosotros!. ¡Si de verdad han echado a los mortifagos , se lo agradezco pero entenderá que no confiemos!.- El ministro se sintió ofendido pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En ese momento Ojo Loco llegaba escaleras arriba.

- ¡MINERVA!, ¡SOY YO!.- grito al llegar. ¡Todo esta bien no hay problema!.

- ¡Demuéstralo!.- Moody miro hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Puedo verte junto a Lupin y un Auror, detrás de ti esta la bibliotecaria y la profesora de Herbologia.- siguió mirando.- También veo a Potter y sus amigos al final del corredor y…!.

- ¡Alastor, sabemos que puedes vernos con tu ojo , pero eso no demuestra nada!.

- ¡Solo yo tengo este ojo!.- dijo molesto.

- ¡Ya te suplantaron una vez, no seria extrañar que lo volvieran a hacer!.- le respondió Lupin. Esto molesto mucho al viejo auror, no la insinuación , sino que la hicieran delante de todos y supieran que lo habían cogido desprevenido.

- ¡NADIE!, ¡OÍSTE!, ¡nadie volverá a sorprender a Alastor Moody!. ¡No se lo que le hizo, pero todavía me cuesta ponerme mi ojo mágico después de que ese cabronazo se lo pusiera!. ¡Antes muerto que dejar que vuelva a pasar!.- la directora y Lupin se miraron.

- ¡Es el!.- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Solo a el le molestaría tanto que supieran que lo habían sorprendido!.- añadió Lupin.

El jefe de los Aurors miro a sus hombres y asintió.

- ¡Vamos a salir!.

Con cierto cuidado se pusieron en pie y se fueron acercando a los recién llegados. El resto espero a ver que sucedía.

El ministro no se lo pensó y en un instante estaba junto a ellos.

- ¿Como es posible que atacasen Hogwarts?. – Miro a MC Gonagall.- antes siempre fue el lugar mas seguro del mundo, seguro que la nueva dirección…

- ¡La nueva dirección, no puede controlar lo que sucede, fuera del castillo!, - dijo furiosa MC Gonagall.- ¡y mas si unos de los encargados de la seguridad puestos por el ministerio es un Mortifago y ni siquiera este se ha dado cuenta!. ¿Cuántos mas habrá allí que todavía no han descubierto?.- esta insinuación basto para callar al ministro. El otro Auror que venia con el intento suavizar el ambiente.

- ¡Fue una suerte que Ojo Loco!, llegara al callejon Diagon diciendo que atacaban Hogwarts!.- se rasco la cabeza.- ¡Aunque lo que de verdad fue una suerte , es que viniera acompañado de dos mujeres que atestiguaban que era verdad!.- miro de reojo al ministro.- Parece ser que nadie lo creía.

- ¿Entonces?.

- ¡intente llamarte y no pude, entonces me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien y que podia ser que ojo loco tuviera razón.

- ¡Te lo puedes creer Minerva!, ¡Toda la vida trabajando con ellos y ahora no me creen cuando les digo que hay un ataque.- Minerva sonrió con cara de circunstancia, todos conocían de sobra al viejo Auror como para creerse todo lo que dijera. El ministro no quería que se le echara nada en cara por lo que corto al viejo Auror y cambio la conversación.

- ¡Lleguemos en cuanto fui informado, de todas formas , espero que todos estén bien!.

- ¡Si bueno…!.- miro detrás de ellos. Había varios Aurors muertos y no se sabia a ciencia cierta si la profesora de adivinación habría sobrevivido.- Desgraciadamente algunos no han podido contarlo y me temo que otros no lo soportaran.- vio como los medimagos se acercaban a los heridos a atenderlos y los profesores y Aurors salían de sus escondites y ayudaban.- Cuando nos dimos cuenta del ataque, preparemos este improvisado refugio y nos preparemos para resistir hasta la llegada de ayuda. Ha sido una suerte que pudiéramos resistir.

- ¡Eso es interesante!, ¡Minerva quería preguntarle…!, ¿Cómo supieron lo del ataque y como lo realizarían?.- Ahora tendrían que pensar en como controlar la situación.

- ¡Nuestro informador nos aviso y pudimos prepararnos!.

- ¡Pero su informador era Severus Snape, ¿Quién mas hay infiltrado en las filas del Imnombrable?.- Lupin sabia que habían engañado en parte al ministro. Haría lo que fuese por saber quien era el espía entre las filas de Voldemort.

- ¡Entiéndanos señor ministro!, ¡Si revelamos su identidad es muy posible que sea descubierto!.

- ¡No pensaran que yo lo delataría!.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, solo que,… Ya se ha demostrado que es mas fácil infiltrarse en el ministerio que en las filas del señor oscuro y esa ventaja no queremos, ni debemos perderla.- La mirada de la directora lo decía todo.

El ministro sabía que nunca averiguaría la identidad del supuesto espía y que poco más sacaría de esos dos. Miro al jefe de los Aurors, su esperanza radicaba en la información que le pudiese dar. Seguro que averiguaría más de el que de todos los presentes juntos.

- ¡Esta bien, será mejor que nos encarguemos de los heridos y de deshacerse de los Mortifagos apresados. – Miro al jefe de los aurors del ministerio.- Dawlish todos los mortifagos que estén con vida directos a Azkaban.- este asintió antes de retirarse..- ¿Pudieron reconocer a alguien?.

- ¡El mismo señor oscuro mandaba el ataque!.- dijo El jefe de los Aurors al ministro.

- ¡Como es posible!. Si el fuera el que mandaba las fuerzas no me creo que hayan podido sobre vivir.- seguro que me ocultan algo.- Había que pensar deprisa y la directora podía hacerlo con facilidad.

- El no contaba con las defensas del castillo y le costo mucho llegar hasta aquí!.- puso cara divertida.- Estaba algo débil y no pudo desplegar su poder como hubiese querido. La verdad fue una gran suerte para nosotros.- El ministro miraba hacia el fondo donde los jóvenes empezaban a salir de la improvisada barricada.

- ¡Seguro que no paso nada que ayudara a eso!.

- ¿A que se refiere?.

-¡Pienso que es posible que alguien fuera el que debilito al imnombrable.- miraba fijamente hacia los chicos buscando a alguien con la mirada. LA directora adivino a quien buscaba.

- ¿Piensa que Harry Potter pudo debilitar al señor oscuro?.- el la miro.

- ¡Es una posibilidad!.

- ¡Puede que dentro de un par de años sea posible pero ahora es solo un chico!.

- ¡Ese chico por lo que tengo entendido ya es mayor de edad, esta casado y esperando su primer hijo!. Creo que es muy posible que hubiera hecho lo imposible por proteger todo eso.

- ¡Sigo diciendo que usted espera mucho de Harry en estos momentos!.- Termino la directora.

A lo lejos Los cuatro amigos veían la escena sin moverse. Habían visto llegar al ministro y poco después a Ojo Loco. El peligro había pasado. No dejaban de ver como todos los adultos conversaban.

La puerta del cuarto de los menesteres se había abierto y los pequeños salían de la sala. Tonks se acerco a su marido y amigos.

- ¿Estas bien?.- el asintió.- ¿Alguno ha sufrido algún daño?.

- ¡No, tranquila Tonks!.- dijo hermione.- por suerte no nos ha pasado nada, pero…- miro los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.- No puedo decir lo mismo de otros.- Dos Medimagos ayudaban a la profesora de adivinación. Ambos hacían extraños movimientos con las varitas y poco después, era llevada levitando camino de san Mungo. Al menos parecía seguir con vida.

Harry no perdía detalle de la charla de los adultos, se había dado cuenta de cómo el ministro lo buscaba entre sus compañeros, y por eso trataba de que no lo viera.

- ¡Me temo que nuestros planes van a tener que cambiar!.- todos lo miraron extrañados.- seguro que el ministro tiene alguna idea de lo que ha pasado, y tardara poco tiempo en hacer que sus hombres hablen , ¡quieran o no!.- todos sabían del poder de convicción del ministerio.- ¡En cuanto se despisten un segundo , saldremos de aquí y nos iremos al orfanato!.

- ¡Pero Harry, no estamos listos!, ¡además!, después de esta pelea, todos estamos muy cansados y…

- ¡Hermione, seguro que el ministerio pondrá mas seguridad en el castillo y no será como los que hemos tenido hasta ahora!.- se callo un segundo.- ¡Creo que es el momento de irnos y hacer lo que teníamos en mente.- dijo mirando a su mujer.

Tonks sabía que lo que decía Harry era verdad. El ministerio reemplazaría muy pronto a todos los que habían estado en el castillo y colocarían gente nueva. Seguramente para poder averiguar lo que había pasado esa noche.

- ¡Harry tiene razón, en cuanto el ministerio averigüe algo, creo que no podremos ni movernos sin que lo sepan!.

El moreno consulto su reloj.

- ¡Faltan tres horas para que amanezca!, Ginny reúne a algunos de los chicos del E. D., necesito que organicéis una pequeña distracción en varias partes del castillo. – Miro a Ron Y Hermione.- nosotros iremos por el túnel de hagrid hacia Hogsmeade y de allí lo mas cerca que podamos del orfanato.

- ¿Pero como?. No sabemos si hay algún lugar para usar la red flu cerca de este.

- ¡MC Gonagall ha habilitado una casa abandonada cerca de allí en las vacaciones!. Espero que la red Flu ya funcione.- dijo Tonks.

El plan era simple . Los miembros del E.D. harían varias falsas peleas para atraer la atención del ministerio y que estos acudan para ayudarlos. Mientras Tonks, junto con Lupin y la directora, entretendrán al ministro lo suficiente como para que no lo busque un rato.

En ese tiempo el trío se dirigirá hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y por el túnel de esta hacia la estación.

En cuanto les sea posible se dirigirán hacia su destino por red Flu.

Todo transcurrió como estaba previsto. Al terminar de escuchar la idea de Harry, aunque no muy conforme, Tonks se acerco al grupo formado por el ministro la directora de Hogwarts y Remus Lupin.

- ¡AH!, señorita Tonks!.- dijo el ministro para después bajar el volumen.- ¿O seria mas correcto decir señora Potter?.

- ¡Hasta que sea el momento seguiré siendo la señorita Tonks!. Pero se lo agradezco.- el ministro asintió.

- ¡Me estaban comentando lo que ha sucedido aquí hoy!. La verdad, espero que usted o… el señor Potter puedan aclararme algo mas este tema.

- ¡No se a que se refiere!. Yo he estado todo el tiempo con los pequeños , no se absolutamente nada de lo que ha sucedido aquí fuera.

- ¿De verdad no sabe nada?.- dijo con cierta sospecha. La verdad es que Tonks apenas salía no tenia ni idea de lo que había hecho su marido.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirle?. ¡La verdad me he acercado a ver si alguien puede explicarme que ha sucedido!.- el ministro estaba algo mas serio.

- ¿Y el señor Potter?, ¡me gustaría hablar con el y asegurarme de que se encuentra en perfecto estado!. En cierta forma el es una de las razones para que el señor oscuro haya atacado el castillo de Hogwarts.- esto molesto a todos pero ninguno tubo tiempo de protestar.

Tonks había sacado la varita y apunto muy molesta al ministro.

- ¡No pienso consentir que diga esas cosas de mi….- se pudo callar a tiempo.- Alumno!. ¡Voldemort!.- todos se estremecieron al oír ese nombre, en mayor o menor medida.- ataco Hogwarts por que aquí hay gran cantidad de hijos de familias importantes del mundo mágico, así como hijos de Muggles ¡. Si hubiese conseguido su propósito, en estos momentos la comunidad mágica estaría destrozada!. No se lo que ha pasado aquí pero tendría que dar gracias de que no hayan conseguido sus propósitos.- varios Aurors estaban apuntando a Tonks con sus varitas.

Lupin y MC Gonagall fueron los encargados de controlar la situación antes de que sucediera algo serio.

Lupin se interpuso entre la chica y los Auror que la apuntaban.

- ¡Señores tranquilícense!, ¡Todo ha sido un mal entendido y les aseguro que no sucede nada!.

- ¡Señor ministro entienda que en sus estado sus sentimientos están muy alterados y usted ha hablado de mas!. ¡Espero que sepa comprender …!. ¡Nymphadora por favor…!, Baja la varita.

- ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho de…?.

- ¡Lo he oído!, pero en este momento todos estamos muy nerviosos. Debemos tranquilizarnos y hablar con mas clama.- miro al ministro.- ¿Verdad señor ministro?.- el aludido miro a MC Gonagall.

- ¡Si creo que en este momento lo mejor será dejar todo enfriar!, ha sido una noche terrible y lo mejor es que nos calmemos y demos a estos valientes un entierro digno de héroes.- Tonks aun molesta bajo la varita y se dirigió hacia los pisos inferiores camino de su habitación. Antes de bajar, se giro, noto como Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaban rezagados y se acercaban hacia el final del pasillo.

Scrimgeour miro por ultima vez a la chica y después se giro hacia los dos profesores.

- ¡Sigo queriendo ver al señor Potter!.

Ginny había hablado rápidamente con varios miembros del E.D. , en cuanto bajaron los escalones

Cada uno se fue a realizar lo que habían acordado.

Neville y Luna fueron hacia la zona de las clases, junto con las hermanas Patil y Lavender Brown.

Colín, su hermano, Daphne Greengrass y Susan Bones. Hacia la zona de las mazmorras.

Y Seamus Finnigan, junto con Deán Thomas, Ginny y algunos más de Gryffindor fueron hacia la torre de los leones.

Mientras Harry y el nuevo matrimonio Weasley esperaban, escondidos, en el cuarto del requisito.

En cuanto sus compañeros empezaron a actuar ellos lo supieron.

Se oyeron gritos por varias partes del castillo, los Aurors que quedaban en esa planta desaparecieron escaleras abajo .

El ministro no pudo terminar de sacar loa escasa información que le daban a Lupin y MC Gonagall, se giro y salio corriendo detrás de sus hombres.

Los dos profesores se miraron y sonrieron, no habían visto a Harry ni a los demás, por alguna razón sabían quienes eran los organizadores de todo ese barullo.

En cuanto vieron su oportunidad, Harry y sus dos amigos se transformaron en su forma animaga. En cierta forma El moreno llamaba la atención, pero en ese momento lo más importante era salir de allí.

El fénix Blanco se acerco a un pequeño hueco abierto por la lucha casi al final del pasillo. Se subió y al momento dos Kneaze se colocaban débalo de el. Este los cogía con extrema suavidad con sus garras y poco después se dejaba caer por el hueco, planeando hasta el suelo.

Antes de llegar soltaba a los dos felinos que caían sin problemas suavemente al suelo.

Instantes después tres chicos aparecían en el lugar de los animales y se dirigían al bosque prohibido.

La maniobra de distracción fue un éxito, los gritos de las chicas hicieron que gran cantidad de Aurors se acercaran rápidamente a las Aulas.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntaron los primeros que llegaron junto a los chicos. Un avergonzado, pero interiormente risueño Neville se acercaba a los Aurors.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡Pero acompañamos a nuestra amiga a su habitación y con los nervios nos perdimos. Después vieron un Boggart, que teníamos aquí para practicar y se asustaron tanto que gritaron.

- ¿Pero por que entrasteis en el aula?.- decían los molestos Aurors.

- ¡Nos pareció oír algo!, y pensamos que era mejor ocultarse, por si acaso.- dijo Luna, sorprendiendo a todos por lo rápido que supo reaccionar.

Los Aurors después de comprobar que solo fue un susto se acercaron a los chicos.

- Será mejor que volváis a vuestras habitaciones o sino…

- ¡AHHHH!.- un nuevo grito hizo que se olvidaran de decir nada mas y salieran corriendo hacia el lugar del que procedía.

Al quedarse solo los chicos se miraron contentos.

- ¡Nosotros hemos cumplido, solo espero que los demás lo consigan también!.

- ¡No lo dudes Neville , lo conseguirán!. Espero que Harry y los demás estén bien.

El grueso de los Aurors se habían parado a mitad de camino cuando oyeron los gritos. Con un pequeño cambio de dirección continuaron hacia el nuevo lugar de atención las mazmorras.

Al llegar el panorama era muy parecido al anterior. Un grupo de chicos aterrados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Os atacaron?. ¡Decid algo!.- gritaba el ministro.

- ¿El señor Oscuro en persona!. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí y después ha desaparecido!.

- ¡No digas idioteces niño nadie puede desaparecerse de Hogwarts!.- respondió molesto.

- ¡Le juro que así fue!.- añadió Colin a lo dicho por su hermano.

- ¡Busquen por toda la zona a ver que encuentran!.- ordeno a sus hombres. Después miro de nuevo a los chicos.- ¿Qué hacían aquí a estas horas deberían estar en sus habitaciones!.

- ¡A eso íbamos señor!. Acompañábamos a Susan hacia la sala de Hufflepuff, cuando… cuando el señor oscuro apareció.

- Colin tengo miedo!, decía Daphne acercándose a su novio.

De pronto nuevamente un grito les alerto de que algo mas estaba sucediendo en el castillo.

- ¡Señor ministro es la torre de Gryffindor!.- es lo asusto.

- ¡POTTER!.- salieron todos corriendo en dirección a esa zona.

Todo estaba saliendo como habían planeado. Desde la ventana de su dormitorio mientras sus amigos gritaban desesperados, Ginny veía como un ave blanca dejaba algo en el suelo. A continuación tres sombras se acercaban al bosque prohibido, La pelirroja los miraba satisfecha lo habían conseguido.

Fue a cerrar la ventana, para bajar a continuación a la sala común a reunirse con los demás y realizar su teatro cuando se fijo en algo con lo que ninguno contaba.

Una cuarta sombra se acercaba a los tres chicos con sigilo. Estos parecían no haberse dado cuenta continuaban andando.

Ginny no podía avisarles ya que si gritaba serian descubiertos fácilmente y todo se perdería. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ver como alguien atacaba a sus amigos y hermano sin hacer nada.

- "¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?!. "¡Tengo que avisarles pero como!".- en ese momento pudo distinguir como la extraña sombra parecía incorporarse para algo. La pelirroja no necesito pensar mucho para saber que ese algo era lanzar un hechizo.- "¡Un Mortifago!".

Sin saber como se encontraba bajando a gran velocidad hacia esa sombra y antes de que este pudiera hacer nada. Este no pudo terminar lo que tenia planeado, algo le golpeo en la cabeza consiguiendo que no pudiera realizar el hechizo y los chicos se dieran cuenta de sus posición.

Harry ,hermione y Ron le lanzaron a la ver el mismo hechizo, haciendo que no pudiese evitarlo.

- ¡Desmaillus!.- el cuerpo inconsciente del Mortifago callo al suelo.

Se acercaron al cuerpo, Hermione conjuró unas cuerdas mágicas mientras Harry lo petrificaba. De esta forma no podría escapar y los Aurors lo encontrarían fácilmente.

- ¡No se como, pero hemos tenido mucha suerte!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡De suerte nada sino es por mi!.- dijo Ginny levantándose del suelo.

- ¡GINNY!.- dijeron todos.

- ¡Así me pusieron mis padres!, gracias por recordarlo.

- ¿Como nos has seguido?.- pregunto Su Hermano.

- ¡Se supone que deberías estar llevando a los Aurors hacia la torre de Gryffindor!.- añadió Hermione.

- ¡Y es lo que estaba haciendo!.- ni ella parecía entenderlo.- ¡Vi como llegabais volando y os dirigíais al bosque. Cuando iba a cerrar la ventana me di cuenta de que este .- señalo al atado.- asestaba siguiendo con malas intenciones. No podía avisaros pero si no hacia algo os atacaría, no lo habíais visto.

Harry miro la torre de Gryffindor y después a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí entonces?.- la chica lo miro.

- ¡No lo se!. Lo único es que de pronto estaba cerca de este tío y le cogí la…- miro la mascara que tenia en la mano.- ¡esta rasgada!.- como siempre la que lo entendió primero fue Hermione.

- ¡La única explicación es que te transformaste en halcón y bajaste a golpearlo!. Después te has vuelto a trasformar sin darte cuenta..

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.- todavía no se lo creía.

- ¡Si!. ¡Lo has conseguido!.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarla.

Harry le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de felicitación.

- ¡Muy bien hecho hermanita!.- dijo Ron. – Sabía que lo lograrías. Pero es mejor que nos vallamos.

- ¡Yo voy!.- dijo Ginny. Todos la miraron.

- ¡Tu te vuelves al castillo!.- le dijo Ron a modo de orden.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!. ¡Además! ¿Cómo explico en el castillo que salí de allí!. Me tomaran por Mortifaga y acabare en Azkaban. ¡Ni de Coña!.

- ¡Ron Ginny tiene razón!.- dijo Harry.- Me temo que tendrá que venir con nosotros. ¡Pero si hay algún problema te desapareces de allí!. – Ron no estaba muy conforme pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón, como casi siempre.

- ¡Tu ganas pecosa!. – Le dijo al tiempo que le removía el pelo y se giraba.- ¡vamos!.

Ginny mas feliz caminaba junto a Hermione. Esta quiso gastarle una broma y le salio mal.

- ¡Parece que la mejor magia de los Weasley sale cuando están bajo presión!.- dijo riendo.

- ¡Si eso parece!. ¡Así Ron compensara la tuya!.

- ¿Qué?.-la miro molesta.- ¡Yo no …!

- ¡Si tu magia no se descontrolara en determinadas situaciones, digamos, extremas…!. Yo no tendría que estar en estos momento con mi hermano y Harry en todo momento espantándome a los chicos.- dijo señalándole a la castaña la barriga.

Esta entendió al momento y si no fuera por la poca luz fuera sido visible su colorada cara.

Entraron en el bosque prohibido, a cada paso cada uno vigilaba a su alrededor. No se internarían mucho ya que la idea era ir cerca de la salida para a su debido tiempo abandonarlo y llegar a la estación. La gran cantidad de criaturas que poblaban el bosque hacia que a cada paso que daban fueran sobre seguro. Habían llegado muy lejos como para tener que dejarlo todo por tener que defenderse de alguno de los habitantes del bosque.

- ¡Si veis acromantulas decídmelo!. ¿Lo haréis?.- decía Ron sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

- ¡Cállate Ronald!, seguro que si te oyen vendrán.- No necesito mas el pelirrojo para no abrir la boca el resto del camino.

Para su suerte solo se encontraron con un par de criaturas. Estas al ver a tantos magos juntos y preparados preferían alejarse antes que pelear.

Llegaron sin problemas a las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade. En vez de acercarse al pueblo, lo fueron rodeando hasta que vieron la estación. Salieron todos juntos y sin pararse o dudar se acercaron al pueblo. Al momento un par de Aurors salieron de la nada y los pararon.

- ¡Alto!, ¿de donde venis?.

- ¡De Londres hemos preferido aparecernos aquí!.- dijo Harry.-¡Pensamos que como están las cosas, aparecernos en el centro del pueblo podía hacer que tuviéramos que responder a mas de una pregunta sobre nosotros y se nos tomara por lo que no somos!.

- ¡Al aparecernos en esta zona , seriamos visto de lejos y podríamos identificarnos. No habría oportunidad a que alguien nos tomara por… Mortifagos!..- dijo Hermione.

El Auror los miraba no muy convencido.

- ¡Tienen cierta lógica!. ¡De todas formas comprobaremos si se ha producido alguna aparición ilegal!. Quitaos las capas queremos ver vuestros rostros.- los chicos lo hicieron. Hermione se había cambiado el color del pelo a Rubio, igual que Harry. Ron y Ginny se lo pintaron de Negro. Harry se tapaba con una cinta su cicatriz, no por nada era lo mas reconocible del mundo mágico.-¿A dónde vais?.

- ¡Solo estamos de paso!, ¡No encontramos alojamiento en el caldero chorreante y pensamos encontrarlo aquí!. ¡A un precio mas… Económico!.- Se unió a la conversación Ron.

- ¡Os va a costar!. La mayoría son más caros incluso que el caldero Chorreante!.- le respondió el segundo Auror.

- ¿Nos podéis recomendar algún lugar?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡Probad en la Cabeza de Puerco!. Es una taberna, pero creo que alquilan habitaciones.- Les dijo al tiempo que se apartaban un poco de su camino y hacían señas a los que estaban ocultos de que no había problema.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis?.- pregunto el segundo Auror cuando estuvieron mas cerca.

- Yo soy Dudley Dursley y ellos son Paúl y Veatrice Granger.- señalando a Hermione y Ron.- Ella es la hermana pequeña de Paúl .- dijo mirando a Ginny.

- ¿No sois muy jóvenes para estar por ahí a estas horas?.

- ¡Nuestro padres murieron por los Mortifagos!. Nosotros vamos a casa de unos familiares, pero decidimos pasar aquí la noche. ¡Además!, si fuéramos menores , nos habrían detectado al aparecernos.

- ¿De verdad que no vais al colegio?.- sentencio Hermione asintiendo.

- ¡Terminemos en Durmtrang este año y ella lo hará pronto,.- señalo a Ginny.- pero tuvimos que hacer este viaje sin falta.¡Nosotros somos los tutores legales de Wendoline!.- dijo la castaña.

Un poco mas conformes dejaron que los chicos siguieran su camino.

- ¡Id al centro del pueblo, después subid por la calle principal y al final o desviáis hacia la derecha. Veréis el cartel, no tiene perdida.

- ¡Gracias!.- los chicos suspiraron aliviados, habían conseguido pasar, solo les restaba llegar a la taberna y salir del pueblo por la chimenea.

Esa fue la parte más fácil de todas. Subieron hacia su destino, ya que se sabían el camino de memoria. Al entrar en la taberna, apenas había un par de personas dentro. Por su aspecto parecía que la entrada de los chicos había pasado inadvertida, estaban prácticamente tumbados sobre las mesas, junto a una botella de Whisky de fuego. El lugar no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía teniendo ese extraño aroma y por todas partes se veía la gran capa de suciedad que lo cubría todo, si bien los clientes parecían borrachos los chicos cogieron con fuerza sus varitas, sabían de sobra que en ese lugar nada era lo que parecía.

El tabernero los miro con desgana, parecía estar peor incluso que sus escasos clientes.

Cuando consiguió fijarse en los chicos estos habían recorrido toda la taberna y se encornaban a su lado. Si hubieran entrados unos mortifagos, seguro que los habrían dejado tranquilos.

- ¿Qué queréis?.- los miro.- ¡Yo os conozco , no sois estudiantes del colegio de mi…- se dieron cuenta tarde de quien era el tabernero. Aun con la enmarañada barba y la suciedad, sabían de sobra que era el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. El tabernero de la cabeza de puerco era; Aberforth Dumbledore.

Aberfortth era miembro de la orden , aunque ninguno tenia conocimiento de que lo siguiera siendo.

Por su aspecto parecía que estaba reponiéndose de la muerte de su hermano a su manera.

Los chicos sabían que nunca había sido un modelo a seguir , pero en ese momento no era ni la sobra de lo había sido.

- ¡NO!, ¿creo que nos confunde!.- dijo rápidamente Hermione. – Nosotros estudiamos en Dursmtram , hasta el año pasado.- en su neblinosa visión intentaba centrar a los chicos.

- ¡Pues yo hubiese jurado que…!.

- ¿Podemos usar su chimenea?.- dijo Harry rápidamente.

- ¡Son Diez Knuts por persona!.- dijo intentando permanecer de pie. Ron fue a protestar. Pero Harry lo detuvo.

- ¡Tenga tres Snikers!. – el cogió el dinero.

- ¡Espere que le de su cambio!.- se tambaleaba mientras intentaba llegar al dinero.

- ¡Déjelo, tenemos prisa!, ¡solo dígame donde están los polvos Flu y listo!.- El lo miro aliviado. Antes de volverse a tumbar sobre la barra señalo la chimenea.

- ¡El tarro encima de la chimenea!.- no dijo nada mas, poco después se quedo dormido sin decir nada mas.

Sin dejar de mirar a los clientes, aunque estos no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada, se acercaron a la chimenea. Harry tomo el tarro y se lo paso a sus amigos.

Los chicos fueron cogiendo un puñado del tarro y se acercaron a la chimenea.

- ¡MC Gonagall le puso a esa casa un nombre un tanto peculiar!.

- ¿Cuál?.- pregunto Ginny.

- ¡El ultimo refugio!.- se encogió de hombros.- no es muy original pero…

- ¡Muy en la línea de la orden!.- añadió Ron. Se acerco , tomo un puñado de polvos y los arrojo a la chimenea.- ¡El ultimo refugio!.- A continuación entro en las llamas verdes y desapareció.

Hermione fue la siguiente y poco después la siguió Ginny.

Antes de entrar Harry se giro y miro el local, quería asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera fijado en ellos.

Todos parecían estar en la misma posición que cuando entraron, incluso se podía oír el ronquido de uno de ellos. Arrojo a las llamas el puñado de polvos diciendo su destino y entro en ellas.

Al aparecer sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Como siempre estuvo a punto de caerse, pero por suerte pudo enderezarse a tiempo.

La habitación era amplia si bien no había casi ningún mueble. Solo en el centro una mesa con seis sillas amueblaba el lugar.

Ginny recorrían las ventanas buscando algún indicio de vida fuera del lugar.

Hermione estaba sentada ya que sentía un poco cansada.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó a su amiga.- ella asintió.

- ¡Solo estoy cansada!.- se toco la barriga.- pero creo que en mi estado es normal.

- ¡Será mejor que descanses mientras!.- intento decir Harry, ella lo callo con la mano.

- ¡Yo seré la que decida si puedo o no acompañaros!. ¡Tranquilo, por nada ni nadie pondría a mi hijo en peligro!.- sonrió.- ¡además ¡, ¿crees que Ron me dejaría?.

- ¿Dónde esta?.- dijo al darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba en la habitación.

- ¡En cuanto llegue subio a buscar en las habitaciones!.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo entraba comiendo unos pequeños bollos y trayendo mas con el.

- ¡Parece que la directora había pensado en todo!. Hay un mueble lleno de esto y de algunas cosas mas.- Hermione se levanto y rápidamente le quito varios de la mano.- ¡Tranquila!.

Ginny miraba la escena divertida.

- ¡NO hay duda de que es hijo tuyo!. ¡Cada vez que veo a Hermione parece que no ha comido!.- la castaña levanto la vista algo molesta.

- ¡Tengo hambre ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¡Creo que lo que quiere decir Ginny es que vuestro hijo parece tener el mismo gusto por la comida que el padre!.- No se sabía donde empezaba el cabello de Ron, estaba completamente colorado. Hermione al darse cuenta comenzó a comer con mas calma.

- ¡Me parece que tenéis razón!.- dijo pensando.- cada vez creo que como mas.

- ¡Eso es bueno, seguro que tendréis un pequeñazo pelirrojo y muy grandote!. ¡Una copia de Ron Weasley pero afortunadamente mucho más inteligente!.

- ¡Enana no me provoques!.- Ginny lo miro como si estuviera arrepentida.

- ¡Hermanito perdona!, pero yo lo decía por la madre. Seguro que siendo Hermione , no seria de extrañar que el niño fuera uno de los magos mas inteligentes. Puede que… incluso saque mejores notas que Percy.- había dicho esto con toda la intención.

- ¡MI HIJO NO SERÁ TAN CAPULLO COMO PERCY!.- dijo enfadado.

- ¡RON!.- este miro a Hermione.- ¡Cállate!.- mas que una petición era una orden y el sabia que lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Harry miraba la escena divertido. El ya había pasado por algo similar y se divertía de cómo la chica había controlado a su amigo.

- ¡Esa es mi cuñadita!. ¡Así me gusta, que lo tengas bien enseñado!.- Ron fue a protestar y se acerco a su hermana con el dedo levantado.

- ¡Por favor, no caigas en su juego solo quiere molestarte!.- miró a Ginny.- ¡Y tu no hagas que Ron se moleste mas!. Hemos venido a una misión y lo mejor es que estemos tranquilos y pensemos todo con calma.

- Hermione tiene razón. Y lo mejor será empezar cuanto antes.- se acerco a la puerta.-Ginny tu y yo iremos a buscar el orfanato. Mientas, que Hermione descanse.

- ¿Y por que no voy yo contigo?.- le pregunto Ron.

- ¡Creí que querrías estar con Hermione!. Ella necesita descansar para lo que nos espera y con todo lo que hemos pasado creo que es lo mejor. Falta poco para que amanezca, en cuanto localicemos el sitio entraremos. Si todo sale bien antes del medio día estaremos de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Diciendo esto Salio acompañado de la pelirroja. No ando mucho antes de girarse y entrar de nuevo.

- ¡Ron!.- el lo miro.- ¡Hermione necesita descansar!.- se fijo en Hermione..- eso va por los dos.- después salio y dejo a ambos sin reaccionar aun.

La calle parecía estar en total clama. No se veía a nadie en ningún sitio. Parecía que todo el lugar estaba abandonado. Era el sitio más extraño y tétrico que habían visto.

Comenzaron a andar sin soltar sus varitas, cualquier ruido hacia que mirasen hacia todos lados en guardia.

- ¡Este lugar es espantoso!. ¡Es como si…!.

- ¡Como si la vida lo hubiese abandonado!.- termino Harry.

- ¡Si!, ¡me da mas miedo incluso que el bosque Prohibido!.

A lo lejos vieron dos figura que se acercaba. Ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia.

- ¿Quién hay ahí?.- pregunto alguien.- ¡No llevamos un céntimo y no queremos problemas!.

Los chicos se miraron. Decidieron acercarse a quien había hablado.

- ¡No buscamos problemas tampoco!.- Quien fuera se acercaron a los dos chicos. Al estar junto a ellos los miraron. Se trataba de dos hombres con ropa vieja que parecían ir a trabajar.

- ¿Qué cojones hacen dos chicos tan jóvenes a esta hora por aquí?.- miro sus ropas.- y vestidos de esa manera.- Tanto Harry como Ginny se dieron cuenta de quien era el tipo, solo alguien así se extrañaría de sus túnicas. Un Muggle.

- ¿Nosotros…?.

- ¡No digáis mas , estáis aquí por otro de esos entupidos juegos!.- dijo su acompañante. Ellos no sabían que decir.- ¿también queréis entrar en el viejo orfanato?.- Había conseguido toda la atención de los chicos y se dio cuenta. - ¡Lo sabia!.- dijo mirando a su amigo.- ¡Me da igual lo que hagáis pero os aseguro que esta zona no es muy segura para unos chicos tan jóvenes!.- suspiro.- Somos de los pocos que todavía se atreven a vivir aquí. Este barrio parece maldito. Todo lo que rodea al viejo orfanato parece que no pudiera albergar vida alguna. ¡Si tuviéramos dinero , hace mucho que nos fuéramos largado de esta mierda de barrio!.

- ¡Solo pasamos por aquí por que se tarda menos para llegar al tajo!, de otra forma, ¡ni locos!.

- ¡Donde esta ese orfanato?.-

- ¡Os lo aseguro ese sitio no es un lugar seguro!,- hablo el otro.- yo que vosotros me iría a mi casa.- cogió la bolsa que llevaba y se la puso al hombro.- ¡Estoy deseando que lo derrumben de una maldita vez!.- se rasco la cabeza.- pero cada vez que van a hacerlo, pasa algo y no lo hacen. No hay explicación solo dejan lo que pensaban hacer y abandonan cualquier proyecto que tuviesen para ese sitio.

- ¿Han pasado cosas raras?.

- ¡Raras!. ¡Te puedo jurar que llevo viviendo toda mi vida en este barrio y desde que lo cerraron no he visto a nadie entrar hay!.

- ¿Qué paso con los niños y el personal?.- Uno miro al otro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Nadie lo sabe , de pronto un día desaparecieron y no se ha sabido de ellos!. Unos dicen que los llevaron a otro centro.- ser acerco con aire de misterio.- ¡Otros que murieron y sus almas siguen presas en ese lugar!.- sonrió.- la cuestión es que nadie ha vuelto a entrar allí. ¡Yo una vez de Joven lo intente varias veces pero no fui capaz!. ¡La verdad ya me da lo mismo, solo quiero que lo destruyan de una puñetera vez.

- ¡Yo tampoco he entrado nunca!. Lo intente pero no pude entrar. ¡Una vez me acerque a la puerta pero no pase de ahí!. Desde que te acercas, el aire mismo parece que te vigila y solo quieres alejarte.

Los dos estaban muy pensativos, no había duda de que ese era el lugar que buscaban. Seguro que tendría algún hechizo para evitar que los Muggles entraran y alguien pudiera sospechar.

Harry tenia un presentimiento que no podía olvidar. Nadie había visto salir a los niños del orfanato y nadie sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban. Para crear el Horcrux Voldemort era capaz de…

- ¡Alguna que otra vez vienen chicos como vosotros!,- siguió ablando uno de los hombres.- ¡Apuestan a que conseguirán entrar y traer algo. O que pasaran una noche dentro!. ¡Que se yo!. La verdad es que todavía nadie ha ganado ninguna apuesta.- sonrió y miro su reloj.- ¡Os dejamos que vamos tarde al trabajo!. ¡Yo que vosotros regresaría a mi casa antes de que parara algo!. No merece la pena jugársela por nada. Además seguro que ese sitio esta en ruinas por dentro. Seria muy peligroso entrar.

- ¡Nos podría decir donde esta?.- el hombre suspiro resignado.

- ¡Id hasta el final de la calle, después torced a la derecha y al final lo veréis!. ¡No tiene perdida!, Es el edificio grande de color oscuro, con un patio delante. ¡Además!, es el único de la zona que se mantiene en pie. Nosotros vivimos en la otra dirección casi al final de l barrio, esa es la zona que tiene mas gente viviendo todavía.

- ¡Gracias!.

- ¡Una cosa mas!. ¡Hace algún tiempo que en esta zona hay una serie de individuos muy peligrosos!. ¡Si os encontráis con alguien yo tendría cuidado, no todos serán como nosotros!. No lo dudaran antes de haceros algo. ¡La verdad una chica pelirroja y tan bonita es un imán en esta zona!.¡De verdad será mejor que tengáis mucho cuidado!.

- ¡Nosotros vamos hacia la estación del tren , si queréis podéis venir con nosotros!.

- ¡Gracias pero queremos verlo por lo menos!.

- ¡No se preocupen!, estaremos bien.- añadió en forma de despedida Ginny.

Los dos se miraron y continuaron hacia su destino, lo último que oyeron fue un "idiotas", por parte de uno y el otro le decía Que era una pena que chicos así se la jugaran tontamente.

Siguieron las instrucciones que les dieron. Como les habían dicho allí estaba el edificio. Era una gran construcción de tres plantas con un pequeño parque delante, rodeado de una gran verja, que por increíble que pareciese se mantenía en pie. Las paredes de la fachada estaban cubiertas de musgo y oscuras. El patio estaba completamente abandonado, pero parecía que ni las plantas querían estar allí. Todo tenía el mismo aspecto de carencia de vida. Solo que la sensación era mayor a medida que se acercaban al edificio.

Como les habían dicho era el único edifico que permanecía completamente en pie, el resto de las casas de los alrededores estaban derruidas o se desplomaban a trozos. Ni siquiera las ratas se acercaban al lugar. Delante de ellos una intento huir en la dirección del edificio y antes de llegar, giro y comenzó una loca carrera en dirección a la casa más cercana.

- ¡Si aquí no encontramos lo que buscamos , no se me ocurre un sitio mas indicado!.- dijo Ginny.

- Vamos a por Hermione y Ron.- Miro la fachada.- creo que encontramos algo.

Emprendieron el camino de retorno hacia la casa.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que varias sombras los habían visto y los seguían desde que se encontraron con los dos Muggles.

Vieron como llegaban delante del orfanato y a continuación se dirigían hacia una de las casas mas alejadas de la zona.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían pensado hacer. Se detuvieron al verlos entrar en una de las casas.

¿Que podían buscas esos chico allí?.


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia.

Os lo agradezco y espero que sigáis ahí hasta el final, eso significara que al menos a alguien mas que a mi le gusta leerla.

Gracias y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejan su opinión, la mayoría están aquí desde el principio y anima mucho el saber lo que opinan, (Aunque se que a algunos les gustaría que la historia fuese de otra forma).

25

Al llegar a la casa Hermione estaba en las piernas de Ron y ambos se besaban con desesperación.

Al verlos ambos se miraron divertidos.

- ¡Os dije que Hermione tenia que descansar, solo descansar!. ¡Si queréis nos damos una vuelta y volvemos dentro de un rato!.- Al oír a Harry, Hermione se levanto rápidamente y Ron se puso a mirar a su amigo todo colorado.

- ¡Harry , Ginny!. Veras es que…!.- intentaba explicar Hermione.

- ¡MC Gonagall nos tiene muy vigilados y en cuanto me acerque no pude contenerme!.- Miro a Harry.- ¡Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!. De verdad que no se como lo aguantas.- Harry se puso serio.

- ¡No mientes el pan en casa del hambriento! ¿Quieres?.

- ¡Hermanito como no tengas cuidado la vas a volver a embarazar!.- Ron miro a Hermione y después a su hermana.

- ¡No se puede¡.- puso cara de miedo- ¿O si?.- Las risas de todos hacían que el pobre chico quisiera desaparecer de allí. Hermione se acerco a su marido.

- ¡Ronny!, te queda mucho que aprender de las mujeres y de la vida. ¡Claro que es imposible que me vuelvas a dejar embarazada!.- se puso colorada.- al menos hasta que no haya nacido nuestro hijo. ¡Parece mentira que siempre caigas con las bromas de tus hermanos!.- Mucho mas tranquilo Ron miro a Ginny con la cara seria.

- ¡Esta te la guardo!.- la pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Hay uno cerca!.

- ¿Estas seguro? .- añadió Ron interesado.

- ¡Este barrio esta abandonado, parece que todo lo que vive aquí esta maldito!.

- ¡Nos hemos encontrado a un par de Muggles, parece que son de los pocos que aun se atreven a vivir aquí!. Ese lugar se ha convertido en una especie de casa encantada en la que algunos vienen a probar su valor. Pero ninguno ha conseguido hacerlo. Nos han contado que nadie ha podido entrar en el orfanato.- Ginny se estremeció.- la verdad con la pinta que tiene no me extraña.

- ¡Como es?.- preguntaron.

- ¡Ya lo veras!.- Hermione hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué mas averiguaron?.- Ambos chicos estaban serios.

- ¡Creo que Voldemort…!.- todos se estremecieron.

-¡Harry!.

- ¡Lo siento!. Creo que el Imnombrable , les hizo algo a todos los que Vivian en el orfanato. Desaparecieron y nadie sabe como.

- ¡De todas formas lo averiguaremos dentro de un rato!. ¡Antes me gustaría comer algo!. ¡Claro si Ron no ha acabado con todo lo que había!.- Los demás aguantaron la risa.

- ¡Tu siempre tan simpática, Ginny!.-.le dijo con sarcasmo, ella se limito a sonreír.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza y tres hombres entraron en la sala, armados con navajas.

Los chicos sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para pelear.

Harry era el que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, detrás de el estaba Ginny. Ron se coloco delante de su mujer .

- ¡Si os portáis bien saldréis de aquí con vida!.- miro a las chicas .-, incluso puede que os lo paséis bien. ¡Hola! - sonrió a Hermione enseñando su estropeada y amarillenta dentadura.

- ¿Qué coño tienen en la mano?.

- ¡No ves que son Ramas!.- dijo otro.- seguro que iban a encender fuego.- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a Harry.

Este cuando el tipo se acerco no pudo evitarlo y de su varita salieron algunas chispas rojas. El tipo al verlas retrocedió un segundo y levanto su navaja.

- ¡Eso no son ramas!. ¿Habéis visto lo que yo?.- los otros dos asintieron y levantaron las navajas.

- ¡Harry no!, ¡Si haces magia el ministerio nos encontrara!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Si es para defendernos me importa poco lo que pase!.- señalo con la varita a los tres.- pero esos capullos no nos van a hacer nada.

- ¡Esto es muy raro!, no me gusta.- dijo uno del los tipos de las navajas preocupado

El que parecía el jefe de los tres se adelanto.

- ¡Tendrás que hacer algo mas con ese palo para que os dejemos!.- fue a lanzarse contra Harry para clavarle el arma.

No hizo falta pronunciar el Hechizo. Harry le lanzo un ¡Petrificus Totales! al ladrón y este para el asombro de sus compañeros se quedo parado en el sitio.

A continuación, Ron Hizo lo propio con otro y Hermione y Ginny lo imitaron con el que intentaba salir de allí.

En unos segundo de ser los que creían llevar las de ganar con los chicos, los tres se encontraron sin saber como, paralizados y a merced de los cuatro chicos.

Hermione se acerco al que había hablado y se puso delante de su cara.

- ¡Estas "Ramitas", son mas útiles de lo que tu te crees!.- lo miro a los ojos.- Me ha parecido entender que tenias intención de hacer algo. Te diré que si es lo que me ha parecido, hace tiempo que siento digamos que… Repulsión con los que son como tu. Creo que seria justo daros una pequeña lección para que lo tengáis presente.- le puso la varita delante de la cara. El tipo no podía moverse pero por dentro estaba aterrorizado.- ¡Nosotros vivimos en el viejo orfanato!. Hoy hemos decidido salir a dar una vuelta. Pero nos habéis estropeado la diversión.- Se alejo un poco.- por lo que creo que es justo que nos acompañéis a nuestra casa.

Los tres conocían de sobra ese lugar. Mas de una vez intentaron entrar, en busca de algún objeto de valor y no habían podido,. Tenían, por descontado, un miedo atroz hacia ese lugar.

Esos chicos decían vivir allí y los habían vencido sin problemas. No habían visto nunca a nadie con esas ropas, era muy posible que lo que decían fuera cierto. El miedo se apodero de ellos por completo.

- ¡No crees que a los demás les gustara conocerlos?.- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny. Esta conociendo las intenciones de la castaña siguió con la broma. Harry y Ron las miraba sin entender nada.

- ¡Si seguro que antes de …!- sonrió mientras los miraba.- ¡les gustara divertirse un rato!.

Ninguno sabía las intenciones de los chicos, pero por lo que decían ellas y fuese lo que fuese lo que no había dicho la pelirroja, seguro que no seria nada bueno, para ellos.

Harry estaba pensando. Era el que estaba menos atento al juego de sus amigas. El tenía otro pensamiento y se lo dijo a los demás.

- ¡Lo que no entiendo es como que aun no hemos recibido la notificación del ministerio!.- miro el cielo por la ventana.- a estas alturas ya debería haber llegado alguna lechuza.- Hermione dejo su juego y lo miro.

- ¡No estoy segura pero…!.- lo pensó un segundo.- debe ser este sitio. Para nuestra suerte, algo debe de interferir en la magia.

- ¡Pero los hechizos funcionaron!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Debe interferir de alguna forma para que no sea detectada!.- dijo mirándolo. Después miro a Harry.- ¡Me parece que tenéis razón sobre ese lugar, seguro que hay algo muy importante dentro como para protegerlo de esta manera!.

- Pero ¿Qué haremos con estos idiotas?.- dijo Ron mirando a las tres estatuas vivientes. Hermione los miraba.

- ¡Yo tengo un par de ideas!.- decía mientras sonreía. El miedo los recorría aunque no tenían forma de expresarlo.- ¡Tal vez si les…!.

- ¡Hermione cariño, déjalos¡, ¡hasta yo empiezo a asustarme!.- la callo su marido con cierta preocupación. No sabia si lo que hacia era parte de un juego o si bien estaba soltando algo de lo que tenia retenido en su interior a raíz de todo lo referente a Malfoy.- ¡Son solo unos desgraciados que han querido hacer algo que les venia grande!.- La castaña lo miro divertida.

- ¡Ronny cariño!, .- se acerco lo suficiente para que solo el la oyera.- ¿de verdad crees que estoy ablando en serio?.- el pobre no sabia que pensar.

- ¡Es que como estas ablando yo…!.

- ¡Solo intento que pasen el peor rato de su vida!, ¡además en cuanto nos vallamos tendremos que lanzarles un hechizo para que se olviden de todo!.- el chico sonrió a medias.- ¡Ay!, ¡No se que voy a hacer contigo!.- dijo mientras le cogía la barbilla con cariño.

- ¡Quererme mucho y enseñarme poco a poco!, ¡Por que soy un poco torpe!.- sonreía al hablar, mientras la abrazaba. Los otros dos se miraron y giraron los ojos, ya se estaban desesperando de verlos de esa forma.

- ¡Podéis dejar los arrumacos para después!. ¡Creo que tenemos que hacer algo con estos tres y después ir al orfanato.- La pareja los miró y sonrieron.

- ¡Creo que lo mejor seria castrarlos!.- dijo Ron.- ¡Yo en un momento…!.-hizo el movimiento de corte con los dos dedos. Oyeron algo que caía.

Harry se giro hacia donde venia el ruido. Uno de los tres tipo estaba sobre un charco.

- ¡Este se ha meado!.- ninguno pudo aguantar la risa al ver el charco en el suelo y la mancha en los pantalones.

- ¡La valentía se les va por la entrepierna!.- añadió Hermione, acercándose.- no seria de extrañar que…- empezó a oler el aire.- ¡Joder!.- dijo alejándose, al poco tiempo vomito en una esquina.

- ¿Que te pasa?.- dijo Ron acercándose a ella preocupado.- ¿Te sucede algo?.- Harry se acerco a ellos .

- ¡Tranquilo es normal!.

- ¿Como que es normal?. ¿Que sucede Harry?.

- ¡Nym también estaba muy susceptible a los olores!. ¡A veces le pasaba igual que a Hermione!.- dijo señalándola vomitar de nuevo.

- ¡Este sitio es asqueroso pero ¿Por qué ahora?.- Ginny se acerco a las estatuas, para retirarse rápidamente.

- ¡Porque uno de esos desgraciados se lo ha hecho encima!.- dijo tapándose la nariz.- ¡Será asqueroso!. Harry se reía, aunque también se tapo la nariz en cuanto le llego el olor.

- ¡No pienso hacer nada para que Hermione me trate como a estos tres!. ¡Te aseguro que tu mujer me da más miedo que tu madre!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Crees que no lo se!.- le respondió su amigo. Hermione lo miro un segundo.- ¡Es broma cariño!.- dijo al darse cuenta de que lo miraba seria.- ¡Tu sabes que no eres peor que mi madre!. ¡Quiero decir!, ¡que no eres como ella!.- la cara de Hermione se tensaba.- ¡Lo que quiero decir es…!.

- ¡Será mejor que te calles!.- le dijo la castaña.- ¡o mi hijo no conocerá a su padre entero!.

Poco después los tres desgraciados ladrones eran sacados de la casa levitando, ninguno se quería acercar a ellos, y desmemoriados. Al poco tiempo volvían a la normalidad sin saber que hacían en ese sitio.

- ¿Que cojones hacemos aquí?.

- ¡No lo se pero creo que me he meado encima!.- dijo el otro al tiempo que se miraba los pantalones húmedos. El tercero noto el tremendo bulto que tenia en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y prefirió no decir nada.

- ¡Yo creo que lo mejor es que me valla a casa!. Necesito… necesito hacer un par de cosillas antes de que termine el día.

- ¡Pero si acaba de amanecer!.- le respondió extrañado su amigo.

- ¡Si pero tengo... tengo que hacer os dejo!.- salio corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo a sus casa, seguramente a cambiarse.

Cuando los tres extrañados ladrones se fueron de la calle los cuatro chicos aun divertidos por lo que había pasado, salieron al exterior.

Guiados por Harry y Ginny en poco tiempo llegaron a la zona en la que se encontraba el orfanato a medida que avanzaban se fueron dando cuenta de lo que sus amigos les habían dicho.

- ¡No se como alguien querría acercarse aquí!..- decía Ron.

- ¡Es como si la vida hubiera abandonado este sitio!.- añadió Hermione.- ¡No hay duda de que aquí pasa algo. Y tenemos que averiguarlo!.

Al llegar junto a la entrada del orfanato todos se pararon . Hermione y Ron miraban todo asustados y sorprendidos.

- ¡Si aquí no hay un Horcrux, dejo de llamarme Ginny Weasley!.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hermanita!.- miro la fachada del edificio.- solo a ese… ¡bicho!. Se le puede ocurrir ponerlo en un sitio como este..- se estremeció.- ¡Lo que mas me jode es que tendremos que entrar ahí y no sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar!.

- ¡Pero pronto lo vamos a averiguar!.- sentencio Harry.

Dio un paso adelante y se acerco al portón de la entrada, eran dos hojas de rejas con forma circular en la parte superior y algunos dibujos en el centro quitaban esa sensación de prisión. La parte superior estaba coronada por una hilera de afiladas puntas y justo debajo las palabras Orfanato no dejaban duda sobre la utilidad del lugar. Una sensación lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Se estremeció de forma visible.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Se a lo que se a que puso en la zona afecta a todos ya sean Muggles o magos!.- después de decir esto cogió el tirador de hierro y lo giro. No consiguió abrir el portón.

- ¡Esta cerrado!.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba su varita y pronunciaba un hechizo.- ¡Alohomora!.- no sucedió nada y el miro a sus amigos.- ¡Merecía la pena intentarlo!.

- ¡Hará falta un hechizo mas potente para abrir este portón.- dijo Hermione acercándose a el. Al rozarlo con la mano sintió la sensación que había descrito Harry.- ¡Joder!, es verdad que es un hechizo muy fuerte.

A continuación saco su varita y pronuncio uno tras otros varios hechizos de apertura a cual mas poderoso. Pero el portón seguía sin abrirse.

Harry no paraba de mirar la puerta y la fachada del edificio. Recordó lo sucedido en la cueva de la costa y se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Es posible que…!. ¡Déjame Hermione!.- dijo al tiempo que se adelantaba.

A continuación se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano.

- ¡Diffindo!. ¡Ahhh!, ¡duele más de lo que esperaba!.- Humedeció con su sangre un dedo y a continuación se acerco a la cerradura, toco con la sangre esta y se escucho un chasquido.- ¡lo que pensé, ya esta abierto!.- dijo al tiempo que bajaba el tirador y abría el portón para entrar en el patio.

- El primer paso ya esta dado.- dijo mas para si que para todos Ron. Paso la varita por la herida y esta poco a poco se fue cerrando.

Empezaron a entrar en fila . El primero era Harry seguido de Ginny y Hermione. Ron detrás de su mujer cerraba la marcha sin despegarse de ella. Caso de que algo sucediera podría actuar y defenderla.

A medida que andaban por el desolado patio de juegos, podían sentir como andaban por un lugar por el que hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie entraba. Era como caminar por una inmensa llanura desolada, aunque solo los separasen de la entrada unos metros y apenas diez de la puertas del edificio.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y se agarraba con fuerza el vientre.

- ¡Esto no me gusta , esta todo demasiado tranquilo!.

Como si alguien la fuera oído, Harry empezó a notar que cada vez le costaba más andar. El suelo parecía estar cubierto de barro solo que este parecía ser mas pegajoso y profundo de lo que parecía.

- ¡ATRÁS!.- dijo a sus amigos. Solo a Hermione y a Ron les dio tiempo , Ginny se quedo igual que el presa de ese extraño y pegajoso barro.

- ¡Harry!.- grito asustada.

- ¡No te muevas, te hundirás mas rápido!.- le grito Hermione.

- ¿Qué cojones es esto?.- pregunto Ron intentando acercarse a su hermana para sacarla.

- ¡Arenas movedizas!.- grito Harry.

- ¡NO , ojala fuera eso!.- Hermione pensaba lo mas rápido que podía.- ¡Creo … Creo que es...¡Oh Merlín!, ¡es el barro de Morgana!.- todos la miraron.- ¡Para defender su castillo Morgana Le Fey, ideo varias trampas a cual peor!. Una era el barro de Morgana o Fango de la serpiente. Solo Salazar Slytherin pudo obtener este fango y nadie supo como lo hizo. Nadie sabe hoy en día a ciencia cierta donde se encuentra el castillo de Morgana y los pocos que lo saben no han vuelto para decirlo.

- ¿Pero habrá alguna manera de librarse de aquí?.- decía Harry.

- ¡Es muy poco conocido solo se sabe que una vez que te hundes nunca vuelves a salir .- recordó algo.- a menos que el creador te lo permita..

- ¡Es fácil!, busco la tumba de Morgana ¡o mejor al Imnombrable! y les digo; ¡Perdone!, ¿le importaría sacar a mi amigo y a mi hermana del lodo ese que tienen guardando el orfanato?. Se que es su enemigo pero se lo agradecería mucho.- ironizaba Ron.

- ¡Ron, ¡.- le llamo su mujer.- déjate de chorradas y déjame pensar.

Ya era imposible que Harry y Ginny pudieran moverse, el barro les llegaba por las rodillas y era inútil cualquier movimiento.

- ¡No es por meterte prisa , hermione!. Pero quisiera asistir al nacimiento de mi sobrino.- le decía asustada Ginny.

- ¡Lo siento pero estoy intentando recordar!.- se puso a pensar en voz alta.- El barro te atrae según tu peso y fuerza. Para escapar no vale ningún hechizo ya que debería hacerse sobre todo el fango a la vez, o no surtiría efecto, fuego tampoco, y agua.- sonrió con desagrado.- solo lo empeoraría. Es una pena que no pudieseis ser mas pequeños.- dijo sin pensar.- el barro se adapta a vuestro cuerpo y por eso no os deja escapar.- Harry miro a Ginny, se le había ocurrido algo.

- ¡Pero si podemos ser mas pequeños y …volar!.- Ginny entendió lo que le quiso decir.

Al momento, un Halcón rojizo con alas plateadas y un maravilloso Fénix blanco estaban en el lugar de los chicos y aleteaban con furia para no caer en el fango.

No les costo mucho trabajo salir de allí en su forma animaga. En cuanto desaparecieron del lugar sus piernas, el lodo empezó a busca algo que agarrar, solo que las patas de las dos aves eran tan pequeñas que cuando llegaron a ellas estas estaban por encina del sitio y a salvo de este.

Volaron hasta estar junto a sus amigos y volvieron a su forma humana. Ginny estaba muy cansada.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡Si…Es solo que…!.- levanto dos dedos.- ¡Es… mi segunda… transformación… y se nota!.

- ¡No estas acostumbrada a volar y estas cansada!.- ella asintió como respuesta.- Lo mismo me paso a mi. Tendrás que practicar mucho para soportarlo.- se masajeo los brazos.- A mi todavía me cuesta mucho.

YA a salvo vieron como la superficie del fango volvía a su estado normal y poco a poco recuperaba la misma forma que el destrozado patio, quedando nuevamente completamente invisible.

- ¡NO se me ocurre mejor perro guardián!.- Ironizo Ron.- No come, no descansa y sobre todo no deja escapar fácilmente a su presa.- dijo al tiempo que miraba a Harry y su Hermana. La mirada de esta hizo que se callara.- lo siento.

- ¡El problema va a ser atravesar el patio sin caer de nuevo!.

- ¡Fue una suerte que cayeseis vosotros que os podéis transformar en aves!, si caemos nosotros no lo contamos.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¡Pero hay que encontrar una forma de atravesar esto, no me pienso quedar aquí esperando!. Y no tengo fuerzas para cruzarlo volando!.- añadió la pelirroja.

- ¡No creo que sea buena idea!.- dijo Hermione.- ¡seguro que también pensó en eso!.

- ¿No sabes alguna forma de destruirlo?.

- Me temo que no.- la castaña intentaba recordar todo lo leído, pero nada decía como pasar por el fango sin peligro.

- ¡Seguro que Vold… El imnombrable la sabe!. ¡O seguro hay un camino para atravesar esto. Lo conozco y siempre tienen una opción!.- mitro a los chicos.- no dejaría un Horcrux sin dejar la posibilidad de poder recuperarlo.

- ¡Si pudiéramos verlo, seria mas fácil!". ¿Y si lo teñimos de algún color?.

- ¡Los hechizos no sirven los absorbe y…!, ¡Claro!, TIENES RAZÓN.- le dijo a Ron al tiempo que lo besaba en los labios.

- ¡Si me vas a dar la razón siempre así, intentare tener razón mas a menudo.- dijo con cara de soñador. Harry y Ginny se reían. Hermione no lo escucho se acerco a lo que creía que seria el borde.

- ¡Hermione ten cuidado!.- le dijo Ron al verla.

Ella no le oyó apunto hacia el suelo con su varita y pronunció un hechizo para cambiar el color de la tierra, era una ilusión pero serviría.

Al momento el trozo de desolado patio en el que estaban cambio a un color dorado que resplandecía, todo menos… Las zonas de fango.

Estas se camuflaban con el terreno pero como este estaba bajo un hechizo, al tocar el fango este desaparecía volviendo a su estado natural. Un fango grisáceo que parecía no tener consistencia alguna. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse igual que el resto del suelo volvía a su estado, quedando completamente al descubierto.

- ¡Eres genial!.- le dijo Ginny.

- ¡No podemos aplicarle ningún hechizo ,pero si al resto del suelo, y como absorbe los hechizos no se puede confundir con este!.

Miraron el suelo y vieron que a su alrededor el patio estaba cubierto por el lodo de la bruja. Vieron que en algunos sitios había trozos de tierra ya el lodo conseguía camuflarse en parte. La zona que Hermione había hechizado estaba entre la entrada y una pequeña lengua de tierra que se internaba entre los grandes charcos de fango. Esta empezaba a un metro de la entrada y rodeaba gran parte de la entrada. Era lo bastante ancho para permitir el paso de dos personas, por lo que no suponía un problema cruzarlo.

- ¡El camino llega hasta casi la entrada!.- dijo Ron al verlo.

- ¡Ya estamos tardando en entrar!.- sentencio Harry.

Los cuatro retrocedieron y entraron en el pequeño camino que les llevaba hacia la entrara. Aunque veían bien este, procuraban no perder de vista el suelo por si había otra sorpresa.

Aun par de metros de la puerta el camino se termino.

- ¿Se acaba aquí!.- dijo Harry que era el primero. Hermione se adelanto y lanzo de nuevo el hechizo.

El suelo se volvió a teñir, llegando hasta un metro de la entrada. Al llegar la chica lanzo de nuevo el mismo hechizo a los escalones para estar segura de que no habría nada allí.

Les separaba de los escalones de subida apenas un metro de Fango, el camino no llegaba hasta los mismos escalones.

- ¡Hay que saltar!.

- ¿Por qué no termino el camino?.- se extraño Ron.

- ¡Es solo un pequeño salto!, pero si no lo das caes en el fango.

- ¡Ron tiene razón, ¿Por qué dejo el camino Justo aquí?. No entiendo como estando tan cerca no lo termino.- Harry la miro.-los magos no se caracterizan por hacer este tipo de acciones, es mas fácil terminar el camino que saltar.

Harry entendió lo que su amiga le quiso decir, saco de su bolsillo un Knut y lo lanzo hacia los escalones. Antes de llegar choco con algo y callo al fango hundiéndose rápidamente.

- ¡Hay una barrera!. ¡Si hubiésemos saltado hubiéramos caído en el fango!.- Dijo Harry. Miro donde se hundió la moneda.- ¡Es el dinero mejor gastado de mi vida!.

- ¡Y de nuevo mi maridito ha salvado el día!.- le dijo colgándose de su cuello y sonriendo.

- ¿Me darás otro premio?.- Harry carraspeo y ambos volvieron a la normalidad.- ¡lo siento!. Ginny se acerco al moreno y le hablo en voz baja.

- ¿No crees que Hermione esta muy amable con Ron y sobre todo demasiado cariñosa?.- Harry le respondió en el mismo todo.

- ¡Es normal!, ¡sufre muchos cambios de humor y se nota!.- Hermione los vio ablando.

- ¿De que habláis?.

- ¡ De que tiene que haber otra forma de entrar!.- decía algo nerviosa Ginny!.- No me creo que lo dejara así.

Hermione parecía pensar lo mismo, miro a todos lados y se fijo en las piedras que había caídas cerca de la fachada. Seguramente lanzadas por los pocos que se atrevieron a acercarse a ese sitio.

- ¡Traed aquí algunas piedras!, ¡tengo una idea!.- Harry y Ginny suspiraron aliviados.

Al momento todos invocaban las piedras que veían, se notaba sus progresos ya que todos lo hicieron sin pronunciar el hechizo.

Después la chica cogió una piedra y la lanzo hacia el lateral de las escaleras. La barrera la paro igual que la moneda de Harry.

- ¡Eso ya lo he hecho yo!, ¿Qué pretendes?.

- ¡Lo mismo pero me saldrá mas barato!.

Siguió tirando piedras cada vez mas alejadas del lateral y mas cerca del centro.

- ¡Si hay una entrada debe estar por el otro lateral!.

Retrocedió por el camino y a continuación lanzo algunas piedras hacia la otra parte de los escalones de subida, Una consiguió llegar a estos y se quedo allí.

- ¡Hay esta la entrada!.- dijo de forma triunfante.

- ¿Pero como llegaremos?.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione se acerco buscando en el fango algo Cerca de los chicos lo vio.

- ¡Allí!.- Alejado le la entrada había una zona que parecía ser tierra firme ya que en esa zona el fango se camuflaba algo mejor. Lanzo el hechizo a esa zona y vio como el camino, después de varios giros, llegaba hasta los escalones.- Solo hay que….- cogió otra piedra y la lanzo desde el lugar por el que deberían saltar. La piedra llego hasta el sitio y siguió de largo hasta caer el en fango y hundirse.- Saltar hasta allí y llegaremos a la puerta.

Todos miraban la zona recién descubierta.

- ¡Es mas estrecha que esta!, si fallamos el salto, ¡adiós!.

- ¡Pues procura no fallar!, le respondió a su marido tranquila.

- ¡No sabes lo que me fastidia cuando te pones así!.- Al momento el pelirrojo se acerco y antes de que ella reaccionara, salto y aterrizo en el camino.

- ¡RON!, no me des esos sustos!.- le dijo aliviada al verlo llegar, después de un par de metros, a salvo a las escaleras.

- ¿Qué?, he caído bien.

Los demás siguieron al pelirrojo y poco después todos estaban en las escaleras de entrada.

- ¡El problema será si tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí!.- dijo Ron al tiempo que lanzaba una piedra hacia la barrera que se suponía les había impedido el paso desde el camino principal. Esta atravesó limpiamente la barrera y callo en el camino.- ¿Lo habéis visto?.- todos se volvieron a verlo.- ¡Podemos pasar desde aquí!.- lanzo otra piedra que hizo lo mismo que la anterior.

Harry se acerco y con un dedo toco la barrera. Este la atravesó limpiamente y a continuación lo retiro.

- ¿Por qué solo funciona en un sentido?.- NI siquiera Hermione lo entendía. Se agacho y cogió una piedra. Recorrió el estrecho camino que habían utilizado para llegar y lanzo esta hacia el camino. Antes de llegar choco con algo y se hundió en el fango.- ¡Que hijo de puta!. ¡Había pensado en todo!.- Si alguien conseguía entrar, al intentar largarse se daría contra la barrera hundiéndose. Le seria fácil recuperar el Horcrux después del fango.

Ginny miro a su hermano y le dio un beso en la cara. Este extrañado la miro .

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¡De nuevo has hecho algo bien, pero si dejo que te felicite Hermione seguro que acabareis enrollados en los escalones y no tenemos tiempo!.- Hermione los miro y no pudo evitar reírse..- ¡Si le dices algo de estoa los gemelos lo negare!.

Cuando todos se reunieron en la puerta, se prepararon para entrar.

Miraron la siguiente prueba antes de hacer nada.

Delante de ellos había una gran puerta de madera maciza sin ningún agujero, y casi en perfecto estado de conservación. En la parte alta había una pequeña abertura, por la que seguramente se asomarían al pegar alguien.

En esta ocasión lo que mas les extraño era que todo parecía estar en su lugar salvo la manecilla de la puerta. El tirador era de hierro plateado y no parecía ir con esa puerta. Parecía que había sido colocado tiempo después.

Este imitaba a una serpiente, enroscada sobre si misma y que a continuación terminaba la manecilla como amenazando a cualquiera que intentase cogerla para abrir.

- ¡No se por que pero creo que lo mejor es no tocar ese tirador!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- termino Ron.

- ¡Seguro que al trampa esta en el!, ¡pero es demasiado evidente que te muerda al tocarlo tiene que haber algo mas!.

- ¡Seguro que si lo destruimos….!- dijo Ron adelantándose con la varita.

- ¡Ron!, ¡La entrada repele los hechizos, el fango los absorbe!, creo que esta claro que no servirá de nada intentar destruirlo.- pareció entender lo que le dijeron y guardo la varita.

Harry parecía estar ausente de todo, se acerco a la puerta y le hablo en Parsel.

_-"¡Ábrete!".- _LA serpiente cobro vida abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-_"¿Que buscas Aquí?"._

- ¿Qué pasa Harry!.- Preguntó Hermione, el la callo con la mano.

- _"¡Busco entrar!"._

_- "¿Por qué debería dejarte pasar?".- _le preguntó la serpiente.

El savia que era un truco, no sabia como pero lo sabia.

_- ¡"Por que es tu obligación y tu razón de ser, estas aquí para abrir la puerta si se te pide!"._

La serpiente volvió a su posición y a continuación la puerta empezó a abrirse, Harry se giro y sonrió.

- ¿Nos puedes explicar que cojones ha pasado?.

- ¿Has hablado en Parsel con la serpiente de la puerta?.- dijo Hermione mirando el tirador que estaba de nuevo con su forma e inerte.

- ¡Si, le he recordado para lo que estaba aquí!.- los tres lo miraron sin entender nada.- ¡Esta para abrir la puerta por lo que se lo he pedido y…!- señalo la puerta abierta.

- ¡No me acostumbro a oírte hablar de esa manera!, como si sisearas.- decía Ron.

Al entrar los chicas la puerta volvió a cerrarse y estos la miraron en la parte de atrás podían ver otra serpiente igual a la de la parte exterior.

- ¡Al menos sabemos que hacer para salir!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡El problema es que si no es Harry nadie podrá abrir la puerta!.- dijo su hermana alarmándolo.

El interior era incluso peor que el exterior. Todo estaba en su sitio, pero se sentían rodeados por la misma aura tétrica y maligna del exterior.

Era un gran recibidor del que subían una grandes escaleras, a la mediación se partían en dos y cada una tomaba la dirección de una de las alas del edificio.

A ambos lados un par de corredores en los extremos y otros debajo de la escalera comunicaban la entrada con todas las estancias del lugar.

Ron fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡Lo mejor será que nos dividamos Hermione y Yo iremos por…!- señalaba uno de los pasillos. Pero harry no lo dejo terminar.

- ¡De separarnos nada!, ¡Si hay algo importante será mejor que busquemos en el piso superior!.- Ron intento insistir.

- ¡Yo creo…!.- su mujer lo callo.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Harry , junto somos mas poderosos!.

- ¡Hazle caso hermanito ella es la inteligencia y la sabiduría del grupo, tu eres un gran estratega y el que, ¡sin querer claro!, descubre nuestros fallos. Harry es el mas preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa que nos encontremos.- giro la mano en el aire.- además de conocer mas sobre el y hablar Parsel.- Ron dijo algo para defenderse.

- ¿Y cual es tu habilidad hermanita?.- esta sonrió alagada.

- ¡ Soy la mas guapa y puedo hacer que te calles en cualquier momento!.- miro a Hermione.- pero esa habilidad se le da mejor a Hermione. Y soy la única que te saca de quicio.- el pelirrojo intento cogerla, pero se le escapo.- además de que soy muy rápida.

- ¡Ron , déjala te ha vuelto a ganar!.- este molesto tubo que darle la razón a su amigo y dejo a su hermana.- ¡además es mejor que estemos atentos, hasta ahora solo ha sido el aperitivo!.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará?.- preguntó Hermione.- el miro las escaleras.

- ¡Creo que empezaremos por arriba!.

- ¿Por que no aquí abajo?.

- ¡Aquí estarán el comedor y las cocinas. Pero los dormitorios estarán arriba!.- señalo las escaleras.- Si este lugar significaba algo para el seguro que esa seria el mejor sitio para esconder algo.

Mas convencidos empezaron a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la separación de las escaleras decidieron tomas el pasillo de la izquierda.  
Poco después llegaron ante unas grandes puertas. Harry recordó ese lugar por lo visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

- ¡Este es el lugar en el que dormía!.- abrió la puerta y al momento la volvió a cerrar. Las chicas que venían detrás se pararon a su lado sin entender que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Por que…?.

- ¡Es mejor no entrar!.- dijo nervioso.- ya se que paso con todos los niños del orfanato.

- déjame ver.- dijo Ginny y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Noo!.- pero la chica ya había abierto la puerta.

En cuanto vio lo que había dentro estuvo a punto de gritar.

Harry le tapo la boca antes de que esta gritara y Hermione hizo lo mismo con Ron, aunque a ella misma le costo no gritar.

La sala estaba llena de camas, Pero estas parecían estar dentro del suelo. Este no existía en su lugar había una capa de agua que se mantenía en total quietud.

Lo peor era que en cada cama había un niño acostado, como si durmiera. Pero la vida al igual que en todo el lugar hacia tiempo que lo había dejado. Voldemort había matado a todos aquellos niños y los había convertido en los guardianes de su Horcrux, todos eran Inferís una sala llena de pequeños asesinados y convertidos en marionetas para su propósito. Proteger el trozo de su alma.

- ¿Como pudo ser tan hijo de puta?.- fue lo único que el moreno pudo decir.

-¡Seguro que de esta forma se aseguro de crear un Horcrux y de camino asegurarse su protección!.- Hermione fue a entrar. Pero Harry la paro.

- ¡NO!. Si tocas el agua.- dijo señalando el suelo y el agua verdosa que en el había.- los despertaras y nos atacaran.

- Pero si el …

- ¡Es demasiado arriesgado colocarlo aquí!. ¿Cómo te crees que se vería un objeto en una cama vacía rodeado de esto?.- señalo a las camas donde estaban los pobres desgraciados.- Seria como igualarse a ellos.- señalo a la sala.- Quien fuera iría derecho hacia allí. Seguro que esta en otro lugar más importante. – Se puso a pensar.- un lugar que supusiera algo importante para el.- comenzó a andar en la otra dirección.- Un lugar en el que le dieran una gran noticia y le agradase.

- ¿Dónde?.- pregunto algo molesto Ron.

- ¡El despacho del director!, en ese sitio se le dio la libertad que deseaba . Allí le dijeron que podría salir de aquí para ir a Hogwarts y de seguro es el sitio más importante de este lugar.

Que mejor sitio para poner lo que el centro de todo el poder aquí dentro.

Dejaron la zona de las habitaciones y se encaminaron hacia el otro pasillo. No necesitaban subir ya que estaba todo bien señalado en las paredes. El último piso eran las clases.

Llegaron a las escaleras, vieron el cartel que les señalaba la zona de las oficinas y cogieron el otro pasillo. Nada mas entrar en esa ala, vieron que había solo un largo pasillo. Antes de entrar Harry se paro.

-¡No nos precipitemos!.- los demás se pararon detrás de el.-. Seguro que hay algo más en este lugar.

- ¡Pero si no vamos no sabremos lo que…!.

- ¡No vamos a avanzar hasta que no sepamos que hay ahí!.

- ¡Pero no podemos esperar …!.

- ¡NADIE MAS VA A MORIR POR MI CAUSA!.- Grito.- ¡Perdonad!. Pero es que no… quiero ver más muertes.

Todos vieron como agachaba la cabeza triste. Entendían lo que el estaba pasando.

Hermione fue la primera que se acerco al chico.

- ¡Eres mi amigo!.- dijo , el la miro.- ¡Estoy aquí por que quiero tener una vida mejor y además.- miro a Ron al tiempo que se tocaba el vientre.- quiero que mi hijo pueda vivir en un mundo mejor. Quiero que mi familia sea feliz. Que mi marido y mi hijo puedan conocerse y disfrutar juntos.- Lo miro de nuevo.- ¡No soy una loca!, ¡Por nada del mundo arriesgaría la vida de mi hijo o la mia!. – Se paro un segundo.- Pero o hacemos esto o nadie tendrá un futuro.- agarro su brazo.- Tenemos que pasar y hay que hacerlo.- Ron cogía a su mujer de la mano.

- ¡No podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella!. ¡Nadie nos obligo a venir y si ya estamos aquí no podemos largarnos sin más!.- Ginny puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano en forma de apoyo.

El miro a sus amigos en sus ojos se veía la convicción de lo que decían. En parte se sintió aliviado y contento de que lo apoyaran.

- ¡Os agradezco que estéis aquí, pero en ningún caso dejare que ninguno os arriesguéis por mi!. Así que en este caso yo soy el que ira primero y si pasa algo yo lo enfrentare antes que vosotros.- ellos fueron a protestar.- ¡Si pasa algo seguro que tendréis oportunidad de intervenir . La diversión no será al final para mi solo.- dijo riendo.

Diciendo esto se acerco al pasillo y miro hacia todos lados.

El techo era como todos lo demás, liso y con algunas grandes lámparas, pero no parecía nada del otro mundo.

Los laterales, eran completamente iguales, no había ni un solo defecto y toda tenia el mismo color. En si solo eso llamaba la atención.

Pero lo que mas le extraño fue el suelo. Era completamente liso y sin ninguna losa o línea. Para mayor extrañeza estaba completamente limpio. No había ni una sola piedra, hoja o cualquier otra cosa.

- ¡Que raro!.- Los demás lo miraron.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hermione mirando el pasillo.

- ¡ El suelo!, ¡No hay nada en el¡. ¡Esta completamente limpio, es como si algo… lo mantuviera así!.- Hermione miraba el suelo viendo que Harry tenia razón.- ¿Os habéis fijado en las paredes?, son completamente iguales.- Hermione lanzo el hechizo para ver lo oculto.

- ¡Revellio!.- Consiguió muy poco pero por un momento algo el las paredes y suelo destello por un segundo.- no se que es pero hay algo en este pasillo. Lo siento pero mi hechizo no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para descubrirlo.

- ¡Tranquila, sabíamos que no seria fácil!.- pensó en el lugar.- ¡Por lo que sabemos llenó este lugar de los cadáveres de sus victimas!. – Algo había en su mente.- Pero seguro que todos los Inferís no están en las camas. Habrá por todos lados de la casa mas escondidos.- miro el pasillo.- Y este es un lugar perfecto para poner a algunos y dar la bienvenida a quien intente pasar.

- ¡Entonces!, ¿que haremos?.- pregunto Ron. Harry sonrió.

- ¡Buscar una forma de pasar y procurar que ninguno tenga un mal encuentro, con nada ni con nadie!.- Harry miro el pasillo.

Había que buscar una forma de entrar y tenían que hacerlo deprisa, ya que estaba seguro de que habría más sorpresas.


	26. Chapter 26

Siento la tardanza , pero a mi hermano se le rompió el ordenador y ha estado más de dos semanas en el técnico.

Yo por mi parte he sufrido una terrible falta de inspiración a la que ha ayudado mi trabajo.

Lo siento y espero que al menos la espera merezca la pena.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

Carmen.

26

Llevaban un buen rato mirando todas las paredes intentando averiguar algo sobre ese lugar. Una pared distinta, alguna irregularidad, algo que se saliera de la extraña igualdad y perfección de esa zona.

Ron Miraba con impotente a los demás. Cada uno se esforzaba en encontrar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Pero el solo había revisado una pared y se desespero, el no era lo suficientemente sagaz para encontrar algo. El solo era bueno en…

- ¡El tiempo corre a nuestro favor!, ¡Al menos por el momento!.- todos lo miraron.- ¡Yo preferiría encontrar lo que sea lo mas pronto posible , pero creo que lo mejor será, pasar a la acción . Podemos revisar cada paso antes de darlo. Pero tenemos que darlo.

- ¡Ron , no podemos entrar en ese pasillo!. ¿Qué tal si esta lleno de Inferís?. ¿Y si al entrar conseguimos que todos los que estén ocultos se despertaran y nos atacaran?.- se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo.- ¡Yo también me siento muy mal ¡, pero debemos pensar las cosas.- el la miro a los ojos.

- ¡Eso es lo que digo!.- los demás no lo entendían. – Si hay inferís ocultos . Primero hagámoslos salir con fuego. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la entrada del corredor.- ¡Aunque estén esperando que hagamos algo si lanzamos llamaradas a las paredes destruiremos a muchos y no haremos nada para que nos ataquen.- Harry intento pararlo.

- ¡Si les atacamos ellos nos atacaran!.- Ron se acerco emocionado.

- ¡Noo!. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Solo lanzaremos algunas llamas hacia allí. Ellos no se moverán ya que nadie ha entrado, desaparecerán sin darse cuenta. En caso de que hagamos algo mal y nos ataquen serán menos para intentar matarnos.- Hermione miro a su marido comprendiendo lo que pretendía.

- ¡Creo que funcionara!.- Se acerco a el.- si nosotros no hacemos nada para que nos descubran no tendrían por que atacarnos. ¡Además!, si hay más lodo de morgana lo descubriremos cuando absorba el hechizo.

- ¿Y si al lanzar el hechizo se desdientan?.- pregunto Ginny.

- ¡Si no se despertaron con el ¡Revellio!, ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo con un poco de fuego?.

La idea era buena y no tenían nada que perder, todos se acercaron a la entrada del pasillo y levantaron las varitas.

- ¡Si sale mal , lo único que conseguiremos es quemar todo esto!.- dijo Harry .- ¡Por lo que dijeron esos Muggles , incluso nos lo agradecerían!.- levanto su varita y pronuncio el mismo hechizo que sus amigos.

- ¡INCENDIO!.- gritaron todos a la vez.

Las cuatro llamas se dirigieron hacia distintos lugares. La de Ginny fue hacia el techo del pasillo, llegando hasta casi el final. Ron la dirigió hacia el piso, levantando una cortina de vapor. Los dos mas poderosos fueron los de Harry y Hermione, cada uno lo lanzo hacia uno de los laterales.

A primera vista no parecían haber conseguido nada. A medida que la columna de vapor desaparecía , comenzaban a ver el final del pasillo. Se sentían algo decepcionados.

- ¡Al menos sabemos que en el suelo hay agua!. ¡Y no mas de ese fango.- dijo Ginny intentando aliviar el momento.- todos sonrieron con trabajo después de oír a la chica.

De pronto algo envuelto en llamas cayó al cetro de pasillo. Los chicos apuntaron hacia allí sus varitas, listos para lo que fuera. Poco después a ambos lados algún que otro objeto en llamas caía en el agua. Poco después de tocar esta dejaba de arder, dejando en el aire un desagradable olor a carne quemada. Hermione en su estado no tardo mucho en vomitar lo poco que había comido en una esquina. Al momento como si se fueran puesto de acuerdo , Ron lo hacia junto a ella. Ginny también sentía nauseas pero se giro y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Este tampoco se encontraba muy bien pero fue el que consiguió aguantar con cierto esfuerzo la imagen.

En el pasillo lo que quedaba de los cuerpos de algunos adultos y varios niños revelaban cual era la "sorpresa" que tenían reservada allí.

Al salir de sus lugares, el hechizo que camuflaba el agua y las paredes desapareció. Pudieron ver la forma original del pasillo.

Este no era como habían creído, un pasillo con una puerta única. A ambos lados había puerta abiertas, que eran donde estaban los desventurados Inferís. En el suelo, como habían supuesto, Había un estanque de medio palmo de profundidad, creado mágicamente, el color del agua era del mismo verde del agua de la cueva, donde Harry y dumbledore se encontraron por primera vez con estos desafortunados seres. Lo único que no había cambiado era el techo que seguía de la misma forma y aspecto.

- ¡No he visto nada mas desagradable en mi vida!.- dijo Ginny , medio repuesta. Es un ser…, no encuentro palabras para describir a ese cabron.

Harry miraba las puertas abiertas, incluso la del final que antes parecía cerrada.

- Seguro que en cada sala hay más de estos desgraciados.

- Al menos ahora los veremos llegar!.- dijo Ron. Después suspiro , tomo aire y fue el primero que entro en el agua.

- Noo!.- intento pararlo Harry.

En cuanto el pelirrojo toco el agua, la onda se desplazo hacia todos sitios. Pero… no pareció que sucediera absolutamente nada.

- ¡Parece que tengo suerte!.- miro las puertas.- no hay mas aquí.- Hermione se acerco y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.- ¡AY!, ¿Qué he hecho?.

- ¡Jugártela!, ¡ni creas que voy a criar a tu hijo yo sola!.- le apunto con el dedo amenazándolo.

- ¡Ya lo mataras después, creo que en este momento lo mejor es apresurarnos por si acaso.- Harry entro junto a su amigo en el pequeño charco de aguas verdosas.- ¡es evidente que lo que buscamos esta allí.- señalo la puerta al final del pasillo.

Al final se veía lo que parecía un amplio despacho. Frente a la puerta se veía una gran mesa de madera, y por encima lo que parecía un gran sillón negro.

Fijándose detrás, se podía ver una gran estantería en la que destacaban gran cantidad de archivos e informes.

Sin dejar de mirar a todos lados fueron avanzando hacia este despacho. Las chicas al final se decidieron y acompañaron a los chicos en la extraña agua verdosa.

Justo cuando llegaban a la primera puerta, Ron estiro la cabeza y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

- ¡Creo que no será tan fácil!.- señalo a la puerta abierta. Los chicos miraron dentro y vieron lo que había alterado al pelirrojo.

El interior de la primera habitación era idéntico a lo que se veía al final de ese corredor. La misma mesa y silla. La gran librería parecía tener los mismos informes y todos colocados en el mismo lugar .¡Claro que solo lo podían suponer!, ya que estaban a cierta distancia como para asegurarlo. La habitación era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista. Era evidente que estaba agrandada mágicamente, la cuestión era ¿para que?.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta no podía ponerlo fácil!.- dijo Harry.- será mejor que comprobemos todas las puertas.- se acerco a la primera y miro en el interior.

En el interior de la habitación además de la mesa y la estantería , en el lateral, destacaba un gran mueble con varias puertas de cristal. Dentro vio algo que hizo que olvidara todo lo demás. Dentro se veía un juego completo de te. La tetera estaba rodeada de varias tazas. Todas eran de color amarillo y se podía ver algo grabado en su lateral, pero para apreciarlo había que acercarse mas y antes de hacerlo tenían que asegurarse de que no habría mas problemas.

Hermione metió la cabeza justo debajo de Harry y miro hacia el mismo sitio. Vio la cristalera.

- ¿Es eso lo que buscamos?.- Harry asintió.

- ¡Me parece que lo que tenemos es la taza de Helga Hufflepuff!.- se giro y fue a mirar la siguiente habitación. Como se esperaba era idéntica a la anterior.- ¡Lo que hay que averiguar es cual es la correcta!.

- ¡Seguro que hay algo dentro!, ¡Tiene que haber algo que nos de alguna idea sobre lo que nos encontraremos!.- Hermione hablaba mas para ella que para todos. Su mente estaba trabajando para encontrar alguna solución. En ese momento se fijo en una estatuilla que había en el lateral de la mesa. Era una pequeña figura grotesca de algo que conocía bien. No en vano uno estuvo a punto de matarla en su primer año. Un pequeño Troll cogía su porra en miniatura. - ¡Harry!, ¿Hay algo encima de la mesa?.- el chico miro lo que le pedía en la otra habitación.

- ¡Hay una estatuilla en una esquina!.

- ¿Qué es?.

- ¡Parece…Parece un pequeño Troll!.

- Estas no son las correctas!. Si entramos esas estatuillas tengo la impresión de que no serán tan pequeñas.- los pelirrojos miraban a los dos sin entender nada.

- ¿Quieres decir que crecerán?.- pregunto Ron nervioso.

- ¡NO se como lo ha hecho, o que hechizo uso, pero creo que es exactamente lo que sucederá!.

Ginny se adelanto y miro dentro de la siguiente habitación.

- ¡Aquí hay otro Troll!.

Al momento los cuatro miraban las demás habitaciones restantes , sin entrar en ellas.

Solo había dos habitaciones distintas. En una había la estatuilla de la mesa era una quimera y la otra una esfinge.

- ¡Sin duda una es la habitación que buscamos pero…! ¿Cuál?. Si nos equivocamos nos enfrentaremos a un bicho que acaba de levantarse y seguro que no estará de buen humor.- Decía Ron con sarcasmo.

- ¡Yo me inclino por la Esfinge!. ¡Siempre se ha usado para proteger algo valioso por todos los magos poderosos!. ¡La quimera se usa mas para atacar que para proteger!.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- decía Hermione. Harry dudaba.

- ¡Creo que es …!.- Ron hablo.

- ¡No me cuadra!.- Lo miraron.- ¡Es demasiado evidente que es la esfinge!.- Harry entendió lo que su amigo decía.

- ¡En si todo lo que el hace es justo lo contrario a lo normal…- pensaba en voz alta comprendiendo algo que no habían tenido en cuenta.- ¡El quiere destruir lo que el es!. ¡Quiere ser lo que no puede ser! .- miro a Hermione.- ¡El en si es…!".

- ¡Una Quimera!.- Respondió la Castaña entendiendo. Ginny los miro.

- ¡Podéis explicarlo no os entiendo!.

- ¿Qué es una Quimera?.- la pelirroja respondió como si fuera evidente.

- ¡Es un ser mitológico, con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón!. Es muy peligrosa y siempre esta sedienta de sangre y dispuesta a matar a lo que se ponga por delante!.

- ¡Solo te ha faltado decir que para un Muggle , es un ser que no puede existir!. Se refieren a una Quimera como a algo que no podría existir. ¡Como Voldemort!... ¡Como su… Horcrux!.

Sin pensárselo, entro en la habitación empuñando su varita. Al momento la figurita comenzó a crecer. Una terrible quimera en todo su esplendor había destrozado la mesa y miraba a Harry.

Hermione estaba en la puerta junto con Ron y la cabeza de Ginny, por un lateral.

- ¡No entréis!.- dijo el moreno a sus amigos.- La advertencia no sirvió de nada el animal se giro y miro a Hermione. Su instinto le dijo cual era en ese momento la presa más fácil y esa era ella.

La Quimera dio un paso hacia la entrada Los tres retrocedieron un paso. Harry al ver la situación se adelanto intentando llamar la atención del monstruo.

- ¡Eh!, ¡estoy aquí!, ¡soy tu comida!, ¡vamos cabra mal hecha, mírame!.- le lanzo a la cara el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.- ¡Diffindo!.- el corte no le hizo apenas daño, pero basto para que se olvidara de los demás y se centrara en el.- ¡eso es ven!.- el animal movió la cola al tiempo que rugía en dirección a harry.

El chico se concentro si alguna vez había necesitado poder controlar su poder ese era un momento muy bueno para hacerlo.

Pensó en como se sintió cuando atacaron a Tonks. Pensó en lo que sucedería si Voldemort lo mataba, seguro que después iría a por Hermione y los demás. Pensó en lo que sucedería con todo el mundo, ya fuera mágico o Muggle, si Voldemort conseguía ganar esa guerra. Y lo sintió, noto como esa calidez empezaba a expandirse e inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

No tenia apenar tiempo, la gigantesca cabeza de a bestia estaba delante de el, en un segundo le atacaría y de una sola dentellada lo mataría.

Pero cuando la Quimera fue a cerrar su boca ago muy raro paso, ¡no podía hacerlo!, por alguna razón le era imposible terminar lo que quería hacer.

Harry estaba delante de ella con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba. Ya se temían la muerte de Harry.- ¿Cómo lo esta haciendo?.

- ¡No lo se!, pero espero que siga así.- Ron miraba la escena al igual que los demás.

La Quimera intentaba una y otra vez morder al chico. Al final al ver que no lo conseguía intento golpearle con una de sus patas, pero Harry solo se hecho hacia atrás y evito con facilidad el golpe de la pata.

En monstruo, no espero a ver que sucedía. Lanzo la cola hacia el chico y esta vez no pudo esquívala.

Lanzo a harry contra la otra esquina y este golpeo contra la pared. Al caer destrozo una pequeña mesita de madera.

Ese fue el momento en el que los chicos entraron para ayudar a su amigo. Ron fue el primero que se acerco al animal para atacarlo.

- ¡NO!, ¡SALID FUERA!.- dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantada con cierta dificultad.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Esta controlado!, ¡no os acerquéis!.

El animal apenas había notado la presencia de los chicos cuando Harry le lanzo un hechizo que la hizo tambalearse. Ron y las chicas fueron acercándose a la puerta sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

- ¡ESO es!, ¡Vamos ven por mi preciosa!.

La Quimera se acerco al chico y se preparo para atacar de nuevo. Harry no espero a recibir el golpe, se agacho y después de que la pezuña del animal pasara sobre el se acerco al animal. Justo cuando estaba junto a la pata, le lanzo un hechizo al punto en el que nacía la extremidad.

El corte consiguió que el animal gritara de dolor. El ataque había conseguido que su movimiento se viera reducido.

Se puso delante de la criatura y la miro, mientras esta hacia lo mismo enseñándole sus colmillos .

- ¡Se que lo que mas deseas en este momento es hacerme lo mismo que yo te he hecho!.- la apunto con su varita.- pero me temo que esta vez no estas de suerte. ¡¡DESMAILLUS!!.- la potencia del hechizo fue tal que por mucha resistencia que tenia el monstruo, apenas basto un segundo para que estuviera completamente dormido.- Se que a Hagrid le hará ilusión verte.

Al terminar de hablar le lanzo un hechizo que en vez de lanzar cuerdas para inmovilizarla, la ato con cadenas que difícilmente podría romper.

- ¡Esto ya esta!.- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- ¡Si no lo hubiera visto no lo habría creído!.- decía Ron desde la puerta.- te la has cargado sin apenas esfuerzo.

- ¡Bueno, sigue viva!.

- ¡Eres el primer mago que derrota, solo, a una Quimera y vive para contarlo!.- Añadió Hermione. Harry la miro sorprendido.

- ¡Lo mejor seria que nadie lo supiese!.- movió la mano en círculos dando a entender lo obvio.- ¡Ya sabéis que ya de por si soy bastante famosos como para añadirle esto!. ¡Diremos que… fuimos los cuatro!, ¿De acuerdo?.

- ¿Vas a llamar a alguien?.- pregunto Ginny.- ¡Si el se entera de que han entrado aquí…- la callo con la mano.

- ¡La enviare a Hogwarts y allí Hagrid será quien de la alerta!. Seguro que nos agradecerá el poder estar un rato con ella. Y Vold… El Imnombrable no se enterara que estuvimos aquí.- Miro el animal a sus pies y concentrándose …le lanzo un hechizo y el animal pareció por un momento que desaparecería pero al momento estaba de nuevo en el mismo sitio.- ¡No podemos desaparecernos!. ¡Parece que incluso concentrándome no es suficiente para desaparecer a este…

- ¿Con el tamaño que tiene , lo increíble fuera sido que lo hicieras!.- sonreía Ginny.

- ¡Habrá que encontrar otra forma de…

En ese momento el animal empezó transformarse de nuevo en una estatua. Poco a poco el animal había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar la pequeña estatua de mármol blanco, libre de las cadenas.

- ¡ Creo que te quedaras aquí!. ¡Será mejor que terminemos rápido!.- sentencio harry mientras se acercaba a las estanterías.- ¡Este bicho es reutilizable!. ¡Y la verdad, no quiero que me lance de nuevo contra la estantería. ¡Ayudadme!, ¡rápido!.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a varios puntos y comenzaron a revisar las estanterías.

Harry fue derecho hacia la vitrina con las puertas de cristal. Allí esperándole estaba el juego de te que le había llamando la atención. Todas las tazas tenían el escudo de… Slytherin, menos una. En ella estaba un tejon que parecía mirar al moreno.

- ¡Te tengo!.- Sin pensárselo abrió la vitrina.

- ¡NO!.- el grito de advertencia de Hermione llego tarde. Harry ya había abierto la puerta.

Para su suerte no paso nada. Las sorpresas en esa habitación habían terminado.

Harry se encogió de hombros mirando a su amiga y cogió la taza.

En cuanto la levanto, algo sonó en su interior. El moreno extrañado giro la taza y puso la mano. En esta callo una pequeña llave plateada.

- ¿Y ahora que coño pasa?. ¡Que nueva cabronada nos tienes preparada?.

Los demás se acercaron al chico y miraron la pequeña llave.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿No tienes el Horcrux?.- Al oír a Ron Harry miro la taza.

- ¡Es como la que vi. En el pensadero!.- miraba con atención la pequeña taza.- pero… No siento nada, cuando cogí el medallón la cicatriz me molesto. Al notar la parte del alma de "EL", creo que lo sentí. Pero ahora no siento nada.- al tiempo que hablaba se la tendió a Hermione para que la cogiera. Después se hizo un pequeño corte y tomo de nuevo la taza.- ¡Alejaos un poco!- Los demás retrocedieron unos pasos y Harry vertió unas gotas de sangre en la taza. Solo que no paso nada.- ¡No es un Horcrux!.

- ¡Pero… pero que pasa ahora!.- preguntó preocupada Ginny- después de todos lo que hemos pasado…

- ¡Aquí hay un Horcrux y creo que esta llave.- la alzó para que todos la vieran.- nos dirá como conseguirlo!.- Hermione miro la pequeña llave y se fijo que había algo tallado en ella.

- ¿Qué hay en la llave?, ¡Es un dibujo!..- al oírlo Harry miro la pequeña llave con mas atención.

La cabeza de la llave era igual que cualquier otra, tenía un dibujo simple que permitía cogerla con comodidad. Por el otro extremo tenia los dientes que le permitían hacer su función, de abrir o cerrar una cerradura.

Lo que llamo la atención de Hermione estaba en la parte central. Un dibujo circundaba toda la llave. Representaba a un animal mitológico.

- ¡Es una esfinge!.- dijo . Si pensarlo siquiera salio corriendo y se dirigió hacia la habitación que tenia la estatua de la esfinge sobre la mesa.

En cuanto entro en la habitación, la busco con la mirada. Pero no estaba en la habitación, mitro a todas partes pero no había rastro de la estatua o del animal, caso de que se hubiese transformado.

- ¡No hemos podido equivocarnos!.- estaba desesperado.- esto tiene que ser así. ¡No es posible equivocarse!.- sus amigos entraron después de el.

- ¡Por el momento lo estas haciendo muy bien!.- la voz sorprendió a todos.

- ¿Quién eres?.- buscaba Harry al dueño de la voz.

- ¡Lo sabes!.

- ¡Eres la esfinge!.- entendió lo que sucedía. El mítico animal había recobrado su forma.

Hermione apretó su varita cuando la vio salir de detrás de la mesa, los Weasley hicieron lo mismo. El único que parecía no reaccionar era Harry. El animal era realmente hermoso. El cuerpo de león era delgado y pequeño para los de su raza. Pero se notaba que eso no impedía que fuese igual de ágil y peligroso. La cabeza de mujer estaba en concordancia con el cuerpo. Era realmente bella, tenía una mirada que más que atemorizar causaba que no se sintiese miedo alguno sobre ella. Incitaba a acercarse y confiar la vida a ese ser.

- ¡Correcto!. Y creo que sabes cual es mi misión. ¡Aunque estoy deseando que acabe!.- El la miro sin entender.- ¡Se me obligo a ser uno de los guardianes de un objeto contra mi voluntad!. Solo cuando este no exista seré libre.

- ¿Nos lo darás?.- el animal sonrió.

- ¡Es lo que mas me gustaría, pero. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo!. ¡Es mas fuerte que mi deseo de ser de nuevo libre!.- Se acerco al moreno y lo rodeo. Al pasar junto a el le rozo con la cola. Sus amigos contenían la respiración .- ¡Hay una posibilidad!.- sonreía el animal.- ¿Sabes lo que mas gusta a los de mi especie?.- el chico no supo que responder.

- ¡Los enigmas y acertijos!.- dijo Hermione. El animal se volvió a mirarla.

- ¡Es correcto!.- Hermione se llevo la mano a la barriga inconscientemente.- ¡Tranquila ¡, ¡No has entrado en la habitación!, ¡tu cachorro no corre peligro conmigo!.- se volvió a Harry.- créeme que me encantaría que supieses la solución. ¿Aceptas el desafió?.

- ¿Cuál?.- dijo nervioso Harry.

- ¡Estoy obligada a proteger cierto objeto de esta habitación!. Pero si tú aciertas el acertijo que te haré dejare que te lo lleves. ¡Me habrás vencido!. Pero si fallas…Seria una pena ya que eres el primero en llegar aquí!. Pero tendré que devorarte.- miro hacia la puerta.- y a cualquiera que entre o interfiera.- volvió a mirar al moreno.

- ¡Esta bien acepto!, pero te pido un favor!.- el animal lo miro.- ¡deja que mis amigos me ayuden!.

- ¡Si lo hacen y falláis seguirán tu misma suerte!.

- ¡NO!. Si fallamos yo me entregare sin pelear, pero ellos podrán irse..- Los demás intentaron protestar pero Harry los callo con solo levantar la mano.- Sabes que enfrentarte a los cuatro te seria muy difícil. ¿Aceptas?.- Nadie había propuesto eso a ninguno de su especie y le gusto.

- ¡Acepto!. Y espero que no falles.- Harry miro a Hermione y esta entendiendo que le pedía ayuda asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Di tu acertijo!.

-_¡Yo tengo el poder para conseguir lo que quieres._

_Yo soy lo que mas deseas para llegar a tu meta._

_Mi tamaño engaña a gigantes y asusta a Hombres_

_Ya que yo solo puedo hacer lo que a miles les costaría._

_Si estoy de tu parte no has de temer _

_Pero si no me tienes, la vida vas a perder_

_¡Responde humano!; ¿Qué necesitas tener para que yo no te mate?._

Ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a hablar. Hermione había anotado cada una de las palabras de la esfinge e intentaba buscarle un significado a cada silaba. Harry no comprendía que quería el animal. Pero estaba claro que necesitaba algo para salir con vida y por lo que había dicho daba igual que lo dijera. Si no lo tenía estaba muerto.

- "¿Qué he podido coger antes de entrar y no lo he hecho?". "¿Algo que llevase encima algún Inferí!". "¿Quizás lo tuviera el cuerpo del director, o incluso el propio voldemort?".- se comenzó a preocupar. Hermione no parecía verlo solo pensaba sin hacer nada mas y se le veía la preocupación reflejada.- "¡Estoy Jodido!, ni siquiera Hermione parece saber la solución!". "¡Mierda!, debí prestar mas atención a todo, seguro que en el camino había algo que…- todos el tiempo que llevaba pensando en el acertijo, no había parado de jugar con la pequeña llave. Al darse cuenta la miro y vio la esfinge grabada. Y entendió todo al momento. - ¡Creo que ya lo se!.- Todos lo miraron, incluso la esfinge.

- ¿Estas seguro?. Recuerda que si fallas te juegas la vida. ¿Piénsatelo bien!.- el negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No hace falta!. - Miro al animal.- ¡Tu tienes que guardar esa vitrina!.- señalo al lugar en el que se veían las tazas del juego de te. La esfinge se puso tensa al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.- y para poder coger lo que hay dentro, y tú no me ataques, necesito esta llave.- se la enseño.

Se produjo un silencio después de que el chico hubiera hablado. Todos esperaban la reacción del animal. Este solo se limito a ir andando lentamente hacia Harry que la miraba sonriendo. Justo cuando estuvo frente a el hablo.

- ¡Te doy las gracias por devolverme la liberta!. ¡Es correcto!, solo con la llave podrías salir vivo de esta habitación. ¡Felicidades has acertado mi enigma y me has vencido. Puedes recoger tu premio!.

NO espero siquiera a que sus amigos se acercaran para abrazarlo. Abrió la puerta y examino las tazas. Allí estaba la que buscaba. Una pequeña que no hacia juego con las demás. En ella un tejon sobre un prado amarillo, dentro de una hermosa H. En canto la toco su cicatriz le empezó a molestar.

- ¡Esto es lo que buscábamos!. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff.- hizo una pausa.- y un trozo del alma de ese mal nacido.

Los cuatro chicos contemplaban la pequeña taza con cierta veneración. No por nada representaba un paso mas para librar al mundo de semejante ser.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de pensar cuando oyeron una voz.

- ¡Me alegro de que sea eso lo que viniste a buscar!, ¡Yo me voy , estoy deseando saborear mi ganada libertad!. Pero antes me gustaría saber el nombre de quien me la ha dado.- la esfinge miraba a Harry.

- ¡Me llamo Harry Potter!.

- ¡Es un placer conocerte!, ya que te debo tanto te diré mi nombre!. ¡Muy pocos humanos consiguen este honor de saber el nombre de una esfinge por su propia voluntad. La mayoría lo averiguan cuando nos capturan y someten!. Pero es mucho lo que te debo y al menos saldare un poco mi deuda.

- ¡Créeme!, yo te debo mas!.

- ¡Es cuestión del punto de vista!.- Miro al chico!.- ¡Mi nombre es Netby!. Y es un placer el haberte conocido!.- dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.¡estoy deseando volar y ver el mundo ¡, ¡debe haber cambiado desde que me encerraron en este lugar!.- Hermione fue la que respondió.

-¡Mas de lo que crees!.- el animal la miro extrañada.- ¡estamos en medio de una gran guerra mágica, y …¡El numero de los de tu raza en libertad es practimanente nulo!. Apenas hay un par en libertad. ¡Tendrás que tener mucho cuidado.- el animal cambio su cara poniéndose seria.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- La chica miro a su marido y después a Harry, este asintió.

- ¡Todo el mundo busca una forma de protegerse de los Mortifagos!. ¡Son los servidores de quien te ato aquí!. Y la mejor manera de conseguir seguridad es…- la esfinge lo entendió al momento.

- ¡Tener algún ser que te sirva y te proteja!.- rugió molesta, consiguiendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran.- ¡Al fin consigo la libertad y puede que la pierda de nuevo nada mas salir.- Harry se adelanto.

- ¡Hay un lugar en el que estarías segura y nadie te impondría nada!.- la esfinge lo miro interesada.- ¡El castillo de Hogwarts, tiene en sus terrenos un inmenso bosque. En el hay gran cantidad de seres, puede que haya algunos de tu especie en el ¡ No lo se!.- se encogió de hombros.- ¡Si te interesa y decides ir , busca a Hagrid, es el guardabosques. Dile que nos conoces y el te ayudara!. Te garantizo que no te hará daño. Pero si te mirara maravillado.

- ¡No solo me devuelves la libertad , sino que me ofreces una opción para conservarla!. Definitivamente te debo mucho, Harry Potter.- de su lomo salieron unas alas que se desplegaron, al momento el animal las agito despegándose del suelo, destrozo la pared de la habitación para salir al exterior y remonto el vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Ninguno de los chico reaccionó ante esto.

- ¡Las esfinges no tienen alas!.- decía nerviosa Hermione intentando buscar alguna lógica a lo que había visto.

- ¡Nena esta si!, si te quedan dudas mira este agujero que ha hecho. – Ron miraba hacia el exterior por la destrozada pared.

- Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya conseguimos lo que queríamos.- dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta.

Al llegar a esta, lo primero que vio fueron los restos calcinados de uno de los desafortunados Inferís que Voldemort había creado. Esto lo hizo sentirse mal.

- ¡Lo que mas me gustaría seria poder darles paz a todos estos seres!- cerro lo ojos para aguantar su rabia. Hermione se acerco y le cogió la mano.

- Y a nosotros pero sabes que si alguien hace algo para que se sepa de este lugar. El Imnombrable buscaría sus Horcrux y se daría cuenta de lo que pasa.

- ¡Si recuperase los que no hemos destruido , seria casi imposible acabar con el .- añadió Ron, al tiempo que pasaba junto a el en dirección al pasillo. En cuanto salio se paro en seco y entro de nuevo.- ¡Mierda!.

- ¡Que pasa?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Los chicos de las salas!. ¡Los Inferis de las habitaciones!. ¡Vienen por el pasillo hacia aquí!.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron a la vez los tres.

- ¡Qué los…!.

- ¡Ya escuchemos Ron!. .- dijo Harry preparando su varita como los demás.- Seguro que al entrar en el pasillo se despertaron. ¡Sabia que sucedería algo , pero no pensé en esto!.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí!.- decía nerviosa la pelirroja.

- ¡No hay otra , tendremos que abrirnos paso, entre ellos!.

No había terminado de hablar Harry cuando un fuerte golpe les aviso de que una pared había sido destruida.

- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?, eso no lo hicieron los Inferis!.- Ron estaba asustado.

- ¡Los Troll!.- Hermione conocía bien ese sonido. El de la gran maza de estos seres destrozándolo todo.- ¡ellos también han despertado. Seguro que al tocar la taza todas las figuras , volvieron a la vida.- miro a Harry.- ¡La trampa final de Voldemort , por si alguien conseguía llegar tan lejos!.- Nadie se dio cuenta de que la chica había pronunciado el nombre sin darse cuenta ni expresar miedo.

- ¡Pero entonces la Quimera…!.- Ginny no termino la frase.- un rugido les aviso de que el mitológico ser también había despertado.

- ¡Hay que largarse de aquí ya!.- dijo Harry. No quería arriesgar a sus amigos , mientras conseguía despertar su poder. Además temía que no lo pudiese hacer o le costara tanto que alguien saliera lastimado.- ¡No pienso pelear mas hoy!.

- ¡Pero como saldremos , el pasillo…!

- ¡La esfinge nos ha proporcionado la salida!.- dijo Hermione señalando el destrozado muro.

Los cuatro se acercaron al agujero y miraron hacia abajo, estaban en el primer piso, no había una gran distancia hasta el suelo. Pero sabían que en el patio les esperaba el fango de Morgana para recibirles.

- ¡Estamos cerca del suelo pero no sabemos si aquí hay fango de ese tan cariñoso, que te abraza y no te quiere soltar.- decía Ron.- Si tuviéramos alas como la esfinge.- Harry miro a Hermione y a Ginny , ambas entendieron lo que pretendía con solo verle sonreír.

- ¡Sigo diciendo que eres increíble hermanito!.- le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?.

- ¡Darnos la soluciona nuestros problemas!.- el pelirrojo no entendía nada.- ¡Ya hemos salido una vez volando y ahora haremos lo mismo!.

Harry se concentro y al momento estaba transformado en el maravilloso fénix blanco. Junto la una Knezal castaña y un pequeño halcón rojizo , con las alas plateadas miraban al pelirrojo.

- ¡Soy imbecil!.- dijo al tiempo que se preparaba, poco después otro Knezal estaba junto los demás animales.

En ese momento un inferí estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Miro a los animales y se dispuso a entrar. Nunca termino de hacerlo. Una gran maza lo destrozo en el sitio.

Los Knezal se acercaron al borde de la pared destrozada. Al momento el fénix alzo el vuelo y al pasar junto a ellos los cogió con delicadeza y salio volando por el gran destrozo de la pared.

Un segundo después junto al fénix pasaba volando el pequeño Halcón a gran velocidad.

Ninguno se percato de que si fueran permanecido un poco más en la habitación fueran tenido serios problemas con el gran Troll que destrozo la pared de la entrada y se metió en ella . El ser se había sentido atraído por los colores del misterioso pájaro brillante.

Al igual que para escapar de Hogwarts , decidió planear hasta una zona segura. La habitación estaba situada en el lateral del gran edificio y al doblar la esquina vio el paisaje coloreado por los hechizos de hermione.

Desde arriba pudo ver como todo el lodo, con las zonas teñidas mágicamente dibujaban parte de un dibujo que todos conocían bien. En el suelo estaba casi la cuanta parte de lo que parecía una calavera. El camino que los chicos habían seguido era ni mas ni meno que parte de una serpiente que le salía al incompleto símbolo de la boca. Otro acto de vanidad por parte de Voldemort , la trampa formada por las fosas de fango representaba la marca tenebrosa.

El pequeño Halcón, no estaba muy acostumbrado a volar, por lo que al poco tiempo estaba terriblemente cansado. Perdía altitud por momentos. El fénix lo noto y se coloco justo debajo del, el pequeño ave lo noto y acabo posando como pudo sobre el lomo de la otra ave.

Con cierto trabajo el grupo llego hasta la misma entrada del patio justo delante de la gran reja.

Al tocar el suelo el fénix se desplomo y se formo una gran barullo de cuerpos. Solo que estos en vez de ser de animales eran de cuatro chicos que se reponían del tremendo golpe que se habían dado contra el suelo.

- ¡Os juro que es la ultima vez que voláis los tres juntos en fénix.- dijo Harry , mientras Ginny se levantaba de su espalda. El era el que había recibido la peor parte, tenia un pequeño corte en el labio, ya que Ginny le dio con uno de sus zapatos.

- Tienen sangre en el labio.- le dijo la pelirroja. El automáticamente se lo limpio con la mano.- ¡Perdona!.- Harry le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le quito importancia.

Ron se acerco rápidamente a su mujer.

- ¿Estas bies?, ¿te duele algo?. ¿Vamos a san Mungo?.- La chica al escucharlo entendió su preocupación y le dio un beso.

- ¡Tranquilo , los dos estamos bien!, solo que mi culo esta algo resentido. Aunque caí sobre blandito.- Dijo riendo picadamente. Ron mas tranquilo sonrió también.

- ¡Es un placer ser siempre tu cojín!.- le devolvió el beso.

- ¡Me estáis fastidiando mas de la cuenta con tanto besito!.- Harry los veía y pensaba en Tonks. Esto lo molestaba y mucho.- ¡Queréis dejar de restregármelo por la cara!. ¿Sabéis cuanto hace que…?. ¡Olvidarlo, no he dicho nada!.- Todos entendieron lo que quiso decir y mas divertidos se prepararon para abandonar ese lugar.

Antes de salir por la reja Todos se giraron. Echaron una ultima mirada hacia aquel lugar. Se oía a lo lejos la pelea que había empezado entre las criaturas.

- ¡Creéis que alguna conseguirá salir de aquí?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡Los inferis no lo harán , nadie se lo ha ordenado!, además la mayoría encontraran la paz pronto!.- lo pensó un momento.- en cuanto a los Troll, nada mas poner un pie fuera de la casa , el fango de Morgana hará el resto.

- ¡Pero la quimera tiene alas!.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Saldrá volando y desaparecerá, sin nada que comer no se lo pensara y dejara este sitio!.- dijo Hermione.- después será cuestión de tiempo que el ministerio la coja. Un animal así no esta libre mucho tiempo. Espero que la cojan antes de que haga algún daño.

- ¡Si se le ocurre salir al patio no creo que llegue muy lejos.- Añadió Ginny.

- ¡En eso llevas razón!.- Harry estaba triste.- ¿Qué te pasa?.

- ¡Sigo pensando en los pobres desgraciados que el mato aquí!. ¡Al fin encontraran la paz, pero me jode que sea haciendo lo que el les ordeno.- La castaña se acerco le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Piensa que al menos no han cumplido el cometido que tenían!.- se separo de el. Harry metió la mano en su túnica y saco la pequeña taza, con el tejon y la H.

- ¡Solo nos queda destruir esto y estaremos un poco mas cerca de conseguir nuestro destino!.- en ese momento un humo verde salio de la taza.- ¿Qué…?.- Todos ,lo vieron.

- ¡Harry!.- dijeron sus amigos.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El humo verde formó una espiral y después un destello termino con todo. El trozo de alma de Voldemort había sido destruido.

En cuanto todo termino el chico se cambio de mano la taza y miro su mano.

Los dedos estaban machados sangre , después de limpiarse el labio.

- ¡He cogido la taza con los dedos llenos de sangre!.—Miro a Hermione, - ¡He destruido el Horcrux sin darme cuenta!.- en su mano estaba la copa intacta.

- ¡Pero no se ha destruido la taza¡, ¿Por qué?.- decía Ron mirándola.

Ninguno quitaba la vista de la pequeña taza. Aun tenían presente lo que ocurrió con el medallón cuando el moreno lo mancho con su sangre este se destruyo completamente , pero en esta ocasión la taza estaba en perfecto estado. Aunque Harry sabia que ya no contenía el trozo de alma del Voldemort.

- ¡No tengo la menor idea!.- le respondió

- ¿Tal vez no haya sido suficiente sangre?, o puede que al no soltarlo no se haya destruido, solo podemos intentar averiguar el por que pero la verdad es que no témenos ni idea.- Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Al menos hemos destruido el Horcrux y conservamos la reliquia de Helga Hufflepuff!.- Ginny se acerco y cogió la taza.- Harry suspiro.

- ¡Yo solo quiero llegar a Hogwarts y después de dar explicaciones!.- sabían que les estarían esperando y tendrían que responder sobre muchas cosas.- ¡Veré a mi esposa, aunque sea de lejos!. Después me acostare y creo que por un día no iré a las clases.

- ¡ No serás el único!.- ante de que lo interrumpieran Ron siguió ablando.- ¡No me vas a convencer , se que no te gusta pero después de la noche y ese maldito edificio creo que me lo he ganado!.

- ¡No lo iba a hacer!.- yo pienso hacer lo mismo!.- ninguno se creía lo que oía.- ¿Qué?.

- ¡No puede ser que hermione Granger, ¡bueno Weasley!, valla a faltar a una sola clase!.- decía Ginny.

- ¡Eso se lo dices al hijo de tu hermano!.- se cogió la barriga.- ¡Algún día sabrás lo que te digo!.

No discutieron mas , se alejaron de ese lugar maldito.

Bajaron hasta la casa que les sirvió de refugio, entraron y después de revisarlo todo para estar mas tranquilo. Después y tras pensarlo un poco, se acercaron a la chimenea. Cogieron un puñado de polvos Flu y desparecieron de ese lugar camino de Hogsmeade.

Antes de desaparecer el último de ese lugar, Harry dedico un segundo para pensar en lo que les quedaba.

- ¡YA falta menos cabron pronto desaparecerás y todos podremos vivir tranquilos y en paz con nuestras familias.

Arrojo los polvos ala chimenea, en cuanto las llamas se pusieron de color verde, el entro camino de su destino.

Poco después y como era la costumbre , salio de la chimenea tropezando y casi cayendo.

Alguien lo cogió en el aire y lo ayudo a recobrar el equilibrio.


	27. Chapter 27

Se que llega tarde , pero os deseo a todos que hayáis pasado una feliz navidad y una fantástica entrada de año.

Y a los que les toque que los reyes magos de oriente les traigan lo mejor.

No quiero, ni puedo forzar a nadie , pero me haría ilusión que al terminar la historia hubiese llegado a los cien RR.

A los que me pidieron acción espero llegar a lo que pedían.

A partir de aquí el resto de la historia será… como debe ser.

Se acerca el final aunque aun quedan varios capítulos.

Por si a alguien le interesa estoy pensando en un par de nuevos RR.

Con ideas, … solo se me ocurre decir que interesantes.

Serán clásicos. HxHR o HxG ya lo decidiré. No descarto algo más.

De verdad agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman un ratito de su tiempo en leer esta cantidad de palabras que intentan tener un sentido y entretener a todos soñando con otro mundo.

De corazón Gracias.

Carmen.

27

No sabia quien lo había cogido , pero oyó una voz que reconoció al instante y supo quien había sido.

- ¡Al fin habéis vuelto!.- reconoció la voz de Lupin.- Que tal os fue.

- ¡Hay uno menos!.- Dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a la cara.- ¿Cómo…?.

- En cuanto llegaron preguntando por unos chicos, os recordó, se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo y nos aviso. No sabia muy bien lo que era pero prefirió avisar.- los miro a todos.- ¡No sabéis lo que habéis hecho!.- Los cuatro se miraron sin entender nada.- ¡La jugarreta para despistar al ministerio ha funcionado mejor de lo que os creéis!.- Les paso un ejemplar del Profeta.

_Terrible ataque al colegio Hogwarts._

_Esa pasada noche Quienes ustedes saben, dirigió un ataque en persona al colegio Hogwarts._

_Engaño completamente al ministerio realizando un pequeño ataque al callejon Diagon._

_Con todos los Aurors allí le fue muy fácil entrar en el colegio, para Merlín sabe que._

_Fue una suerte que alguien avisara a la nueva directora(no hubo forma de averiguar quien fue), y esta organizara la defensa de Hogwarts._

_En la lucha los Mortifagos sufrieron gran cantidad de bajas , mientras que los defensores, solo un poco, aun por desgracia._

_Supieron resistir hasta que al final , el ministerio fue avisado de la trampa y acudió en la ayuda del colegio._

_El que no debe ser nombrado, acabo escapando con algunos de sus seguidores. En el ataque se pudo reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, y el ex profesor de Hogwarts Severus Snape._

_Podríamos hablar de un gran alivio y una tremenda derrota de los seguidores del señor Oscuro. Pero al terminar el ataque se descubrió que faltaban algunos chicos. No había rastro de ellos. Entre estos se encontraba el niño que sobrevivió. Evidentemente nos referimos a Harry Potter .Ni el, ni sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ni la Hermana pequeña del joven Weasley, Ginebra. Han aparecido por más que se ha registrado el castillo._

_Después del ataque , el ministro de magia, que acudió al ataque en persona..Pidió reunirse con el joven Potter. Como he dicho no se encontró rastro alguno de este y sus amigos. Esto hace pensar que posiblemente se encuentren en manos del señor Oscuro. Si llegase a confirmarse este hecho, la esperanza del mundo mágico desaparecería. Ya que mucha gente todavía espera que acabe de nuevo con el Imnombrable como hizo hace 17 años._

_Al cierre de este artículo no se tienen noticias que confirmen o desmientan esta información , ni ha aparecido alguna pista nueva con respecto a este hecho._

_En espera de nueva noticias, mañana el ministerio realizara los funerales por los caídos en el callejon Diagon y en la defensa de Hogwarts._

_Aun con mis reservas debo admitir que la nueva directora Minerva MC Gonagall ha hecho un fantástico trabajo para la seguridad de nuestros hijos._

_Ritas Screcher._

- ¡Esta tía es increíble!, después de lo que escribió y aun con la advertencia de Hermione… ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?.- Ron había leído el artículo asomándose por encima de Harry. Este le paso el periódico a las chicas.

- ¡Como siempre!, ¿te fijarías en un insecto en una situación así?.¡Seguro que el ministerio puso el hechizo antiapariciones , pero no el de animagos!.- Hermione leía el artículo mientras hablaba.- ¡Al menos habla bien de la directora!. Algo debe de haber aprendido.- Harry estaba muy pensativo.

- ¡Lo que yo quiero saber es!, ¿que pensara sobre esto Voldemort?. El nos vio en el ataque y sabe que no nos cogió.- Lupin fue el que le contesto.

- ¡Pensara que la orden te saco del castillo nada mas llegar el ministerio. Serra mejor que volvamos. O el ministro desmantelará piedra a piedra Hogwarts para dar contigo.

- ¡Y a los demás que nos coma un Colacuerno!, Maldito viejo!.- Ginny estaba muy molesta.

Salieron de la cabeza de cerdo y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Varias veces algunos Aurors les paraban. Pero conocían al Profesor y por supuesto a Harry. Sabiendo que el ministro lo buscaba lo dejaban pasar y comunicaban con sus superiores para informarles de la aparición del chico y decir hacia donde se dirigía.

Cuando se acercaron a las puertas del castillo, Harry sabía lo que le esperaba.

Nada mas entrar fue conducido "amablemente", por varios Aurors hacia la zona donde se encontraba el ministro. Sus amigos fueron literalmente ignorados y desplazados, solo les interesaba "el bienestar del moreno".

En las escaleras la directora intento acercarse al chico.

- ¡Harry vengo a…!.

- ¡Lo siento!, pero el señor Potter tiene una cita con el señor ministro que no admite demora!.- dijo interponiéndose el auror que parecía el jefe entre La directora y el chico.

- ¡Yo quiero hablar con la directora!.- dijo harry , pero fue parado por los aurors.

- ¡Después de hablar con el ministro!.

- ¡Este es un asunto que al señor Potter le…!.- El auror saco su varita y apunto a la directora.

- ¡O se aparta o me veré obligado a actuar para que nos deje pasar!.- La directora se quedo de piedra , pero se aparto muy molesta.- ¡Buena elección!.- guardo la varita y empezó a andar.

Harry estaba muy molesto con todo aquello, el solo quería ver a Nym, que supiera que estaba bien y habían tenido éxito.

En cuanto habían andado algunos pasos la directora hablo en voz alta.

- ¡Quería que el señor Potter supiera que no tendrá clases especiales ya que la profesora Tonks , se encuentra en la enfermería. ¡Esta de parto!.- Harry se paro en seco. Se giro y miro a la directora.

- ¿Es cierto?.- la directora asintió.- Debo ir…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes chico!, tu vas a ver al ministro antes que nada!.- dijo uno de los aurors parándolo en seco.

- ¡Señor Potter haga lo que crea a que debe hacer!.- Para Harry eso bastaba , tenia permiso de la directora para utilizar parte de su poder.- esta en la enfermería, si se da prisa llegara a tiempo.

Sintió como su poder crecía dentro de el. Saber que ella estaba sufriendo era suficiente para querer ir con ella.

- ¡Vamos chic…!- no termino de hablar, al momento estabas en el suelo desmayado.

- ¡Que cojones pasa!.- dijo el que parecía el jefe!.

- ¡Díganle al ministro que iré en cuanto me sea posible!.- fue lo único que dijo Harry.

- ¡De eso nada, tu iras ahora a verlo , después harás lo que quieras, si el ministro lo ve conveniente!.- MC Gonagall sonrió.

- ¡Yo que ustedes no intervendría!.- el auror la miro.

- ¿Qué hará vieja?.- Harry se giro y con solo mirarlo lo paralizo.

- ¡No se atreva a insultar a la directora!.- los demás auror habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban hacia la directora y a Harry. Detrás de ella estaban sus amigos y Lupin.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!.- con un pequeño movimiento de la mano, las varitas salieron volando hacia Harry y este las cogió.- ¡Díganle al ministro lo que pasa , el entenderá!. Y si no lo hace es igual. Hablare cuando pueda con el. En cuanto el chico se separo de los Aurors estos miraron a su jefe.

- ¿Cómo coño lo ha hecho?.- su jefe estaba igual pero se fijo en los que lo seguían.

- ¡Seguro que han sido ellos!. Nosotros mirábamos al chico pero ellos estaban al otro lado. ¡Malditos cabrones!.

Harry dejo a los Aurors y se reunió con la directora.

Mientras avanzaba con ella y sus amigos en dirección a la enfermería, los aurors se recuperaron y salieron corriendo en dirección a la sala en la que esperaba el ministro.

- ¿Y el chico?.

- ¡Vera señor…!, nos atacaron y…

- ¡Al grano!.- dijo molesto el ministro.

- ¡Llego la directora. Dijo no se que de una profesora que estaba de parto y…!

- ¿La profesora Nymphadora Tonks?.- se levanto nervioso.

- ¡Creo que si!.- el ministro se sentó.

- ¡Entonces me extrañaría que hubieseis conseguido traerlo!.

- ¿Por qué?, no entiendo lo que …- el ministro lo callo.

- ¡Es normal que no lo sepa!. En cuanto el chico este disponible , tráiganmelo.- los aurors salían de la habitación. - ¡ Y la próxima vez vigilen a sus amigos antes de hacer nada!.

Mientras eso sucedía Harry caminaba , aunque más bien corría, camino de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué paso?, cuando me fui…

- ¡Harry ¡, Nymphadora ya estaba de nueve meses. Es normal que en cualquier momento sucediera.

- ¡Pero … pero yo… pensé!.

- ¡Lo que harry quiere decir es que nos ha pillado de sorpresa todo esto. Cuando nos fuimos todo estaba bien y nada mas llegar nos enteramos de que esta a punto de tener el bebe.- decía Hermione, Harry asentía sin entender del todo la situación. Lupin estaba igual de asombrado.

- ¡Yo estoy igual que ellos!. Minerva por favor explícanos que ha pasado.

Sin dejar de caminar en dirección a la enfermería la directora empezó a contar lo que sucedió.

- Como sabrán el truquito de despiste al ministerio les salio bordado. Después de recorrer medio castillo , entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. – Miro a Hermione.- ¡No se quien fue pero alguien dio acertadas instrucciones a sus compañeros!.- la castaña se puso colorada.- La cuestión es que nada mas entrar el ministro buscaba a gritos a Harry . Sus compañeros no paraban de decir que habían visto cada cual la cosa más increíble, rara e inverosímil. Unos que al señor Oscuro vestido de hada. Otros que a un dragón gigante que escupía no se que cosa, e incluso algunas chicas decía a gritos no se que de un vampiro. La señorita Patil aseguro que había visto a Snape vestido de adivinadora ¡Con turbante y todo!- Nadie pudo resistirse a poner una sonrisa, aunque no dejaban de andar hacia la enfermería. Era increíble que ninguno pareciese cansado al ritmo que andan y sin dejar de hablar. Incluso Hermione con su barriga, de nuevo desilusionada, caminaba a buen ritmo.

Miro de nuevo al moreno.- Al no encontrarte ordeno que registraran cada rincón del castillo. ¡La verdad me sorprendió que la señorita Weasley se uniera a su "paseo".- La pelirroja se adelanto para disculparse.

- ¡Yo vi desde la ventana como intentaban atacarlos y…!.

- ¡Hablaremos después señorita Weasley!. ¡Hoy Hogwarts tiene más oídos que nunca!.- siguió con el relato.- Le falto tiempo para ir a ver a … Nymphadora. ¡Como te esperaras intento hacerla hablar por medio de amenazas!. ¡Creo que tendrá muchos problemas para volver a ser auror de campo. Aunque con la criatura eso es algo en lo que ahora mismo no tienen que pensar!.- Se centro de nuevo en la conversación.- ¡Me estoy alejado del tema!. Tonks le dejo bien clarito que no sabia nada y estaba igual de preocupada que el. ¡Creo que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.- Lupin sonrió.

- ¡Toda una black no hay duda!.- dijo mas para si que para los demás, aunque lo oyeron.

- ¡Pero no ha dicho como es que…!.- La directora lo callo.

- ¡Paciencia señor Potter!. Después que se fuera el ministro, comencemos a organizar todo el desorden. Le asegure a Tonks que no era necesaria su ayuda, pero ya sabes como es. Al final tuve que obligarla a que se fuera a su habitación.- hizo una pausa.- ¡No había andado mas que unos pasos cuando la oí gritar. Me di la vuelta y rápidamente entre en su habitación. Estaba aterrada.

(- ¡Minerva!. ¿Que pasa?. ¡MI bebe!.)

- LA mire y estaba encima de un charco y todas su ropas estaban empapadas. Me acerque e intente calmarla.

(- ¡Tranquila, es solo que el momento ha llegado!.)

(- ¡Como que el momento?. ¿Que momento?.- decía asustada.)

- ¡Te aseguro Harry que no sabia lo que sucedía!.

(- ¡Parece mentira!. ¡El niño, que esta por nacer!.- la cara de la chica cambio de pronto.)

(- ¡¿Ahora ya?!.)

(- ¿Pensabas que se quedaría dentro siempre?. Vamos a la enfermería necesitas que Poppy se encargue de esto. Sabes como se mete dentro, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo sale.- La chica la miro sorprendida.- ¡Perdona no es en serio. Solo quería que te centraras y tranquilizaras!. Y contigo siempre funciona este método.)

(- ¡Pero Harry no esta y quiero que este presente cuando nazca!. - LA directora la miro.)

(- ¡Estoy segura de que ese marido tuyo estará aquí cuando llegue el momento, tu solo tranquilízate!.)

Estaban cerca de la enfermería cuando la directota termino de contarles todo lo sucedido. Como había necesitado la ayuda de un par de profesores para llevarla a la enfermería y que al único que encontró fue a Fichwick. Al final fue Hagrid que milagrosamente paso por allí el que la cogió y la llevo en una carrera a la enfermería. En ese momento el descomunal guardabosques estaba delante de la puerta y su figura se veía desde lejos.

- ¡ Y la dejemos con Poppy!. ¡Me dijeron que habías aparecido, que Remus te traía hacia el castillo y fui a buscarte!.

Harry ya no oía nada , solo veía la puerta de la enfermería. Sentía a su mujer dentro de esa sala sufriendo. Su único pensamiento era atravesar la puerta y estar con la mujer que amaba, pasara lo que pasara.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacia o la gente que había allí. La única que importaba era Nym y su hijo.

Paso delante de Hagrid y del resto de profesores. Además el resto de los que compartían su secreto estaban también en la entrada.

Cerca de la puerta pudo oír algunos lamentos que procedían del interior.

Dentro la situación era la misma. En una cama Tonks esperaba que llegara el momento.

La enfermera Pomfrey vigilaba en todo momento a la chica. Entraba nerviosa , no por nada era el primer parto que se producía en Hogwarts desde que ella estaba allí. En la cabecera de la cama la profesora Sprout, sujetaba la mano de Tonks y de vez en cuando le ponía sobre la frente paños húmedos. Cuando se secaban los retiraba y con un golpe de varita los volvía a humedecer y a colocar sobre la chica.

Tonks se sentía muy mal. Los dolores cada vez eran mas frecuentes. Estaba segura de que el momento estaba cerca , pero Harry no llegaba.

Quería que estuviese a su lado, que le cogiese la mano cuando naciera el bebe y que viviera todo junto a ella.

Se sentía mas protegida con el a su lado y en ese momento era lo que mas deseaba.

- ¡Tranquila ya falta poco!.- le dijo la enfermera.

- ¡Me da igual lo que falte! quiero que Harry este aquí.- la profesora Sprout se cambio el paño de nuevo.

- ¡Ya has oído a la directora seguro que pronto llegara!.

- ¡NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE PRONTO QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!.- el dolor había aumentado.- ¡Merlín!. ¡Poppy! ¿no me puedes dar algo para el dolor?.- La enfermera empezó a buscar algo en los estantes.- ¡Harry por lo que mas quieras ven pronto!.- Como si la hubiese oído el moreno entro por la puerta.

- ¡Aquí estoy preciosa!.- en pocos pasos estaba junto a ella. La beso en los labios y le acaricio la frente.- ¡Por nada del mundo me perdería esto!.

- ¡Harry!.- sonreía .- Has venido.- Se puso seria de pronto.- ¡Te juro por lo mas sagrado que nunca mas volverás a ponerme la mano encima!.- el chico se asusto, y mas cuando le cogió el cuello de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella.- ¡No te puedes ni imaginar lo que esto duele!- El pobre chico no sabia que decir o hacer. La sola idea de no volver a estar con ella le resultaba terrible. Con una nueva contracción soltó a su confundido marido. En eso Harry sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro. Al girarse vio a la señora Weasley.

- ¡Tranquilo ¡, ¡yo le dije lo mismo a Arthur cuando nació Bill!.- dijo la señora Weasley entrando por la puerta y oyendo lo que le dijo al moreno Tonks..- La directora me aviso, necesitaban a alguien con… algo de experiencia en estos casos, y nadie mejor que yo.- Miro a la enfermera.- No quiero entrometerme en su trabajo, pero creo que esto esta ya por empezar.- La enfermera la miro y después reviso a la Joven.

- ¡Es cierto!. ¡Querida me temo que ahora vas a tener que esforzarte un poco mas!.- La enfermera ,junto con Molly , pusieron en una posición más cómoda a la joven profesora.

Después la enfermera se situó entre sus piernas. Molly se acerco a Harry.

- Ponte en la cabecera y tómala de la mano.- Antes de que se fuera lo paro.- Yo le rompí la mano a Arthur.- el chico se quedo parado , pero después se puso donde le dijeron y sin dudarlo la tomo de la mano. Al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Después le hablo al oído.

- ¡Pronto conoceremos a nuestro hijo!. Tranquila estaré junto a ti en todo momento, ¡Hasta el final!.

- ¡Lo se ¡.- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que una nueva contracción mas fuerte que las anteriores la obligara a gritar y coger con fuerza la mano de su marido.

A sus pies, o mas bien entre sus piernas. La enfermera del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se preparaba para asistir el primer parto de su vida. Junto a ella estaba Molly Weasley, que con cierta experiencia en estar en el. Lugar de Tonks la miraba hacer , con visibles nervios.

- ¡Poppy!, se que es tu primer parto , pero creo que este niño lo recordaras de por vida.- la enfermera le sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Se lo que debo hacer!, pero no puedo evitar los nervios.

- ¡Tranquila prácticamente todo lo hará Tonks, nosotras solo tenemos que animarla y recoger al pequeño!.

- ¿Que habláis por ahí?. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, ¡estoy pariendo!. Y os agradecería que hicieseis lo posible por que esto termine pronto. La enfermera miro a la señora Weasley.

- ¡Molly dale esto!.- le tendió un frasquito con un liquido azulado.

En cuanto Molly le dio el contenido a Tonks, se prepararon para el verdadero principio de todo.

Poco a poco Tonks sintió como la poción le daba nuevas fuerzas, pero el dolor no remitía en absoluto.

- ¡ME SIGUE DOLIENDO Y MUCHO!.- una nueva contracción.- ¡AHHHH!, ¡JODER, QUE SALGA PRONTO O NO LO AGUANTARE!. ¡POTTER!, ¡COMO SE ME OCURRIÓ A MÍ EL…!.- Molly estaba molesta y harta de escucharla.

- ¡CALLA ESCANDALOSA!.-Tonks la miro sorprendida.- ¿Crees que eres la primera en parir?. Las mujeres lo llevamos haciendo desde que el mundo es mundo. Y te aseguro que será así por toda la eternidad. Ahora estas muy mal pero en cuanto tengas a este pequeño a tu lado , te olvidaras de todo. ¡Así que tranquilízate, si tu estas tranquila todo será mas fácil!.- La pequeña reprimenda de Molly sirvió para que Tonks dejara de gritar. Pero Harry notaba que seguía estando nerviosa y aguantando el dolor en silencio. Mas bien su mano lo notaba.

- ¡Si necesitas gritar, grita!, pero al menos no digas tantos disparates.- señalo Harry.- Vas a conseguir que tu marido tenga miedo de tocarte a este paso.- Tonks giro lo que pudo el cuello.

- ¡NO, no!, Harry te aseguro que no es verdad lo que he dicho, tu sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, junto con el bebe. Te quiero demasiado como para…- el la callo.

- ¡Tranquila, se que no era verdad lo que decías y lo entiendo. Ahora lo que importa es esto…!.- miro hacia su barriga.- en ese momento la enfermera los callo a todos definitivamente.

- ¡Tonks , es el momento!.- cuando sientas una contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas.- la chica asintió.

En ese momento la chica grito de nuevo y empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Se veía que estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo ya que su cara se había puesto roja por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Eso es , estupendo ya le veo la cabeza!. , ¡Es …!- miro a Harry.- ¡No se si tiene tu pelo o el suyo , pero por lo que veo el color será el mismo.- Harry hablo sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Espero que herede el de Nym, no quisiera verlo siempre con mi pinta!.- esto hizo que Tonks durante un segundo se relajase ante lo que había dicho Harry. Pero una nueva contracción hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que no fuera empujar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡BIEN!, ¡Ya ha salido la cabeza, ¿Sigue , esto va mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

Harry no sabia que hacer. No dejaba de mirar a su mujer y a su entre pierna. No conseguía escoger un solo lugar en el que centrarse. Los nervios podían mas que el.

Sin darse cuenta el extraño poder fue naciendo en su interior y poco a poco fluyendo por sus brazos hacia sus manos.

De allí paso a Tonks que sintió como esa calida energía le llegaba desde su marido. El dolor desapareció un poco, y sintió sus fuerzas renovadas. La sensación fue maravillosa. Y vino justo a tiempo ya que una nueva contracción hizo que la chica se centrara nuevamente en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esta vez pudo empujar con mas seguridad y fuerzas.

- ¡Estupendo ya tengo la cabeza fuera y los hombros, uno mas y hemos terminado!.- La enfermera tenía ambas manos cogiendo al pequeño.- Vamos Tonks uno más y todo habrá terminado.

- ¡Tranquila me están ayudando!.- Nadie la entendió. Una nueva contracción y el pequeño llego al mundo.

Nada mas nacer soltó un gran llanto. Dando de esta forma su saludo a sus nuevos padres.

- ¡Es un niño!.- dijo la enfermera. - Y con buenos pulmones.- Tanto Harry como Tonks no pudieron contener las lagrimas. Se besaron y se reían con nerviosismo.

- ¡Te amo!.

- ¡Y yo a ti!.- La enfermera le dio el pequeño a Molly y esta lo cubrió con una pequeña mantita.- ¡Quiero verlo!.- dijo asustada.

- ¡Tranquila, solo voy a limpiarlo y te lo devuelvo. – Giro el pequeño para que los padres pudieran verlos.- ¡Mira cielo!, esos son tus asustados , y felices padres. ¡Diles hola!.- Como si la fuera entendido el pequeño estiro su bracito con la mano abierta .la emoción que sintieron ambos fue indescriptible.

- ¡Oh Merlín!.- todos miraron a la enfermera.- Molly apresúrate que el siguiente esta por llegar.

- ¡¿COMO QUE EL SIGUIENTE?! .- dijeron todos.

- ¡Gemelos!.- Harry y tonks se miraron, sin poder decir nada.- Tonks prepárate que empezamos de nuevo.- Molly se llevo al pequeño para limpiarlo, sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¡Vamos de nuevo!.- Todo comenzó nuevamente .

A cada contracción, Tonks empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin la ayuda de Harry seguro que en ese momento tendría muy pocas fuerzas para seguir. Incluso la enfermera y Molly no se podían creer que la chica siguiera con las mismas fuerzas que al principio. En la mesa que había junto a la cama , Había tres tarros mas de la poción azulada , para el caso de que la chica lo necesitara. Pero gracias a Harry , esto no seria así.

Un minuto después que su hermano venia al mundo el otro inesperado bebe.

- ¡Es una niña!, ¡Felicidades tenéis la parejita!.

Molly llego con el pequeño y se llevo a la niña. Harry lloraba al igual que Tonks.

- ¡Tenemos dos Nym ¡, ¡Son dos niños!.

- ¡ Y la discusión sobre si seria niño o niña ha quedado resuelta!.- ambos miraron al pequeño.- ¡Hola preciosidad!, ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

- ¡Seguro que molesto!. Yo he estado donde el y te aseguro que es muy molesto dejarlo.- Un pequeño golpe de Tonks hizo que harry se callara.

- ¡No digas esas cosas delante del niño!.- En ese momento llego Molly con la pequeña. Y se la entrego a Tonks.

- ¡Aquí tienes a tu hija!.

- ¡Mi pequeña!.- la niña empezó a llorar.- Tranquila estas a salvo junto a tu papa y tu hermano mayor.

- ¡La verdad es que ella es la hermana mayor!.- los dos miraron a Molly.- ¡No se muy bien como es eso pero parece ser que el que nace después es en realidad el hermano mayor. Me entere al nacer los gemelos. Aun me preguntan cual es el mayor a ver si se lo digo, pero seguirán con la duda.- miro a la pequeña.- Así que ella es la mayor.

- ¡Es cierto, aunque el niño naciera antes la mayor es la niña!.- sentencio la enfermera.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Bueno siendo la mayor será ella la que tendrá que vigilarlo a el.- Tonks lo miro.

- ¡Ten congela!.- Harry se asusto.- ¡Vamos!. Es tu hija.

- ¡ Me encantaría pero creo que la mano no me responde como debería y no quiero que le pase nada.- Se frotaba la mano. La enfermera se acerco y la examino.

- ¡Tranquilo no esta rota!, en un minuto estarás como nuevo.- dijo aplicándole al mismo tiempo un hechizo en la mano dolorida. Tonks lo miro .

- ¡Lo siento!.

- ¿Por qué?.

- ¡Te duele por mi culpa!. Y debo darte las gracias.- miro a la enfermera que estaba ablando con Molly.- ¡Sentí como tu poder me llegaba y me daba fuerzas. Es algo maravilloso. En mi vida había sentido algo como eso.- el la miro con picardía.

- ¿Ni siquiera aquel día en tu casa?.- se puso seria.

- ¿Qué te he dicho?.- el se callo y con un movimiento le dio a entender que no diría ni una palabra.- Lo que debes hacer, es dejar pasar a todos. Hay que presentarles a los pequeños.- Molly se acerco y acomodo a la dolorida madre.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres que entren?, seria mejor que descansaras. Traer dos niños al mundo no es nada fácil. Lo se por experiencia.

- ¡Tranquila!, en cuanto vean a los bebes , dormiré un rato.- Molly sonrió y a continuación se acerco a la puerta. Al abrirla todo el mundo se aglomero en la entrada.

En una silla junto a los padres la profesora Sprout , había visto todo con gran emoción y en ese momento lloraba en silencio. Tonks le hizo una señal y se acerco a ver la los pequeños. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara a pesar de estar llorando de felicidad.

Desde que Harry entro por la puerta MC Gonagall se había encargado deque nadie entrara en la enfermería.

- ¡De aquí no pasa nadie!.- conociéndola nadie quiso insistir.

A lo lejos se oían unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Al momento Molly Weasley apareció acompañada de su marido. Al verla la directora suspiro.

- ¡Gracias a toda la magia!. ¡Pensé que no os dejarían pasar!. ¡Entra Molly creo que te necesitaran!.

- ¡No conoces a mi mujer!, ¡Los tres que intentaron detenernos , todavía no se atreven a moverse!.- Por suerte para Arthur Weasley , Molly ya había entrado por la puerta y no oyó su comentario.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada , todo estaba escuchando lo que pasaba. Sobre todo oían a la pobre de Tonks quejarse.

Aunque no cedía nada Hermione estaba aterrada ya que pronto ella pasaría por lo mismo y a su edad le daba mucho miedo y preocupación. Como si lo adivinara Ron le cogió las manos y le sonrió.

- ¡Sabes que yo estaré contigo!.

Los gritos de Tonks llegaron a ellos.

- ¡ME SIGUE DOLIENDO Y MUCHO!. ¡AHHHH!, ¡JODER, QUE SALGA PRONTO O NO LO AGUANTARE!. ¡POTTER!, ¡COMO SE ME OCURRIÓ A MI EL…!

- ¡CALLA ESCANDALOSA!.- era la voz inconfundible de Molly Weasley.

- ¡No se que estará pasando , pero seguro que gana mi madre!.- dijo Ron. Ginny a su lado asintió.

De nuevo lo único que se oían eran murmullos y los gemidos y gritos de Tonks.

Un llanto anuncio a todos que el bebe de los Potter había nacido.

Algunos se abrazaron, otros reían. Pero de pronto oyeron algo que los reconcertó.

- ¡¿COMO QUE EL SIGUIENTE?!.- todos se calaron al momento y escucharon con atención.

- ¡Que estará pasando, decía Lupin preocupado.

La única que parecía mantener la calma era la directora, aunque en su interior deseaba entrar y averiguarlo. Por supuesto también quería ver a la criatura.

Los llantos de bebe fuero lo único que se oían desde hacia unos minutos.

- ¡Si no dicen algo pronto voy a entrar!.- decía Ron. Aunque la mirada de la directora lo disuadió al momento.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a la matriarca de los Weasley. Al momento todos se acercaron a la puerta para saber que había pasado.

- ¡Ya esta!. Los padres quieren presentaros a…- Sonrió.- ¡entrad!.- al decir esto se quito de la puerta para dejar pasar a todo el mundo.

- ¡Paso a la próxima!.- decía Ron junto a Hermione

- ¡RON!.

- ¿Qué?, Faltan un par de meses pero eres la próxima. ¡Auch!.- el coscorrón de Molly callo a su hijo.

La visión que tenían delante era increíble . Detrás de lo que precia ser la túnica verde de la profesora Sprout, vieron una cama y junto a esta a un sonriente Harry Potter.

En cuanto la profesora de Herbologia vio a la comitiva acercarse , se retiro hacia un lado y todos vieron una increíble escena. La familia Potter al completo.

Pero ninguno estaba preparado para eso.

Tonks sostenía en brazos dos mantitas. Las mujeres entendieron al momento , pero algunos hombres no sabían que pensar.

Al final Tonks fue la que hablo.

- ¡Hola!, ¡Gracias por venir!, ¡Queremos presentaros a nuestro hijos. Al decir esto Harry destapo primero a la pequeña y después al niño.

Ron se gano un nuevo coscorrón de parte , esta vez de su mujer.

- ¡Hermano, eso si que es dedicación , dos de una sola vez!. ¡Auch!. ¡Vale lo he entendido , mejor me callo!.

La postal era maravillosa Tonks acostada con visibles muestras de cansancio y sosteniendo a sus dos hijos. Harry sentado junto a ella , miraba a su mujer y a los dos pequeños con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Tonks lo miro y el hablo.

- ¡Ahora mas que nunca debo acabar con "El"! . No permitiré que nada ni nadie se atreva a poner en peligro a las tres personas más importantes en mi vida.

Hermione se acerco a la cama..

- ¡Puedo cogerla!.- dijo señalando a la niña. Tonks sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Tienes que ir practicando!.- ella cogió a la pequeña.

- ¡¿Qué tal fue todo?. ¿Duele mucho?.

- ¡La verdad es que es muy molesto.- miro a la señora Weasley y sonrió.- pero en cuanto lo tienes a tu lado se te olvida todo.- La señora Weasley le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo les vais a poner?.- pregunto Ginny.

La pareja se miro y después a Hermione.

- Al pequeño hemos pensado en llamarlo Sirius James Potter. – miraron a Lupin. – Y nos gustaría que sus padrinos fueran Lupin y … MC Gonagall.- los dos aludidos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunto el licántropo.

- ¡Nos pareció buena idea que el chico llevara los nombres de los merodeadores!. Y quien mejor para ser su padrino que otro merodeador.- el Profesor se ilusiono por lo que dijo Harry.

- ¡ Minerva ha hecho mucho por nosotros! .- la directora sonrió.

- Aunque nos vigilase a todas horas.- añadió Harry.- Nym le dio un golpe con el Codo.

- ¡Y si se parece algo a sus dos abuelos!, seguro que le será de ayuda que la directora sea su madrina..- todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de la pareja.

Ginny se adelanto

- ¿Y a la pequeña como la vais a llamar?.

- ¡Andrómeda Molly Potter!.- A la señora Weasley se le callo la bandeja que tenia en la mano.

- ¿Qué?. Todos la miraron.

- ¡Usted ha sido la persona que mas nos ha ayudado!. Debo reconocer que también fue de las primeras que se opuso a nuestra relación.- Dijo Harry.

- ¡Pero también de las primeras en darse cuenta de que lo que sentíamos era real!, y no un capricho como decían otros.. Por eso creo que lo justo seria que llevase los nombres de sus dos abuelas.

- ¡Entonces debería llamarse Lily!.- dijo Ron.- Harry lo miro .

- ¡Creo que mi madre estaría de acuerdo en que me habéis tratado como a un hijo. Y como una vez me dijeron en tu casa. Soy un Weasley mas. ¡Si Molly es como mi madre ¡, creo que lo normal es que ella sea su abuela.

- ¡Eso equivale a que nuestra hija se llamara Andrómeda Molly Potter!.- La matriarca de los Weasley se acerco llorando y abrazo a ambos.

- ¡Os lo agradezco, de verdad!.

- ¡Gracias a ti!.

- ¿Y quienes serán los padrinos de la pequeña?.- pregunto Ginny.

Harry , se acerco a Nym y le susurró algo al oído. Esta lo escucho y asintió.

- ¡La mejor forma de aprender es practicar!. Hemos pensado que los ideales para ser los padrinos de Andrómeda son. ¡Ron y Hermione!.- los aludidos no podían decir nada.

Poco a poco Ron comenzó a sonreír.

- ¿De verdad?.

- ¡Si!, ¡eres como mi hermano , al igual que Hermione!. No se nos ocurren nadie mejor para ser lo mas parecido a unos tíos para ella.- Miro todos.- ¡No nos malinterpretéis!, todos sois maravillosos y para nosotros sois por igual tíos y tías de nuestros hijos.

- ¡Tranquilo harry lo entendemos!.- dijo Neville.- es imposible que todos seamos los padrinos.

- ¡No creas!, a este paso en unos años los Potter serán mas numerosos que los Weasley.- se agacho a tiempo de no recibir el coscorrón de su madre ya que Hermione estaba con el niño en brazos y no le pudo pegar.- ¡ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto!. Se que he vuelto a meter la pata, pero algo de razón llevo.- Harry se quiso divertir a costa de su amigo .

- ¡No olvides que en tu familia ya hay gemelos. ¿Qué tal si tu y Hermione…?.- el pelirrojo miro a su amigo, después a su mujer , que también se había puesto pálida.

- ¿Es otra de tus bromas verdad?, como cuando me dijiste… ya sabes.

- ¡Ron creo que esta vez tiene razón!.- dijo Hermione.- ¡Necesito sentarme!.- se acerco a la cama y le devolvió la pequeña a su madre.

- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Harry. Ella negó.

- ¡Como voy a estar , después de recordarme que puedo tener gemelos!. ¡Tres niños!, ¡Merlín ayúdame!. – Ron pensó lo que su mujer dijo.

- ¡Hermione creo que los gemelos son dos, a menos que Harry tenga a otro culto por algún lado!.

- ¡ Me refería a ti Ron y será mejor que no me hagas hablar.- Con la respuesta el pelirrojo se quedo callado y muy avergonzado. El resto claro esta celebró la broma de la castaña.

Una figura escribía una carta en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Al terminar la leyó y sonrió. Doblo el pergamino y lo ato a una pequeña lechuza. Nadie había visto nunca a esa ave pero eso no quitaba que realizase mejor que ninguna otra su misión. Después abrió la ventana y la dejo salir.

Poco a poco el pequeño animal desapareció en la noche.

- ¡Si se confirma lo que creo nos vamos a divertir mucho!. Y mi señor tendrá un arma muy poderosa para destruir a Potter.

Pansy Parkinson cerro la ventana y se fue a dormir.

Tenia motivos para hacerlo. Había atado cabos y creía saber algo que pocos conocían y que podía significar una gran debilidad para Harry Potter.

Algunas horas después una pequeña lechuza picoteaba con insistencia la ventana de la mansión de los Parkinson. La ventana se abrió y un adolorido y lastimado Robert Parkinson cogía el ave y le quitaba el mensaje. Lo leyó y sin terminar de creérselo lo volvió a leer.

- ¡Si esto es cierto , podré ganarme el favor de mi señor nuevamente!.- miro el reloj.- ¡Me parece que por esta noticia no le importara que lo moleste!.- se vistió con las ropas negras de los mortifagos y poco después entraba en la chimenea para aparecer en la guarida de su señor.

Al salir de la chimenea la sonrisa que tenía destacaba sobre todos los que había allí.

La mayoría estaban siendo curados después de la batalla. Ya había pasado un día pero en ese lugar parecía haber pasado solo unos minutos.

- ¿Y el amo?. Necesito verlo!.- el mortifago lo miro.

- ¡¿Estas loco?!. Dos que entraron salieron muertos.

- ¡Si lo que me han dicho es verdad , saldré vivo y felicitado por nuestro señor!.- el tipo lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es tu vida!. Esta en su habitación y por lo que se muy furioso.- bajo la voz.- Creo que piensa que alguien lo traiciono. Si es así la vida de ese infeliz no vale nada.

Feliz y esperanzado se acerco a la sala donde estaba el señor oscuro. Sabia que la noticia que le traía le agradaría, pero no hasta que punto. Conociéndolo incluso podría salir con un par de maldiciones en su cuerpo. Pero por otro lado el retraso en comunicársela podía ser peor.

Con cierto miedo pego en la gran puerta. No obtuvo respuesta.

El miedo le ganaba terreno a la efímera felicidad que había sentido. Reunió el poco valor que le quedaba y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¡Puedo pasar ¿. Le traigo una noticia que le agradara mucho.- La puerta se abrió completamente sola.

- ¡Por tu bien espero que así sea!.- Robert Parkinson se acerco al gran sillón.

- ¡He recibido una carta de mi hija!. NO pudo comunicarse antes ya que el castillo esta tomado por el ministerio. Se disculpa por no poder haberle ayudado. Ella y los demás fueron atacados y atado de forma que….- Giro el sillón molesto.

- ¡Si esa es la gran noticia creo que al menos vas a conseguir que me relaje un rato!.- Parkinson temía por su vida por lo que actuó rápidamente y le tendió el pergamino.

- ¡NO ES ESA!, ¡LEA!.- le tendió el trozo de pergamino con terror. Voldemort cogió la pequeña nota y la leyó con desgana.

Estaba más atento en decidir que hacer con ese desgraciado que en la nota que le había enviado su entupida hija.

Pero algo capto todo su interés. Las tres ultimas líneas de la nota eran la noticia mas increíble que había recibido.

- ¿Tu hija esta segura de esto?.- el Mortifago respondió con miedo.

- ¡No al cien por cien ¡. Pero como ha leído la conversación que escucho y lo que sucedió a continuación le hace pensar que es cierto. Además se sabe muy poco sobre ese tema. Y Puede ser el gran secreto que ocultan los Inefables en su departamento.- Voldemort pensó detenidamente en eso.

- ¡No conviene pasarlo por alto!, es muy posible que sea cierto.- Movió la varita y apareció un pergamino y una pluma. Rápidamente escribió algunas líneas y después de leerlo se la tendió a su servidor.- Envíale esto y que por su bien lo cumpla.- El mortifago cogió el mensaje.

- ¡Así se hará!, ¡mi señor!.

- ¡Parece que después de todo no serán tan inútiles eso crios!.- sonrió con desagrado.- ¡Vete , pero antes …!, ¡Cruccio!.- Parkinson se retorció de dolor.- Al terminar se levanto como puso y se acerco a la puerta.- ¡Dile a Bella que quiero que venga ya!.- Hizo una reverencia y cerro la puerta tras el.

No le fue difícil encontrar a Bella , estaba torturando a los novatos , Para aliviar la frustración que tenia. Parkinson se acerco.

- ¡Bella!.- paro de torturar al joven que tenia a los pies, y miro al recién llegado. Se veía peor de lo que estaba antes de irse a su casa.- ¡El señor quiere que vallas a verlo!, ¡ahora!..- la mujer palideció. Pero después una sonrisa de locura apareció en su cara.

En ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana y se acerco a Parkinson . Este le quito la nota y la leyó. Su cara reflejaba la gran sorpresa que había recibido.. Con un movimiento de varita, la sello y sonriendo se la tendió a la Mortifaga.- Antes de nada entrégale esta nota, creo que encantara saber lo que pone. Si pregunta por mi dile que la acabo de recibir y que no me presento por que me dispongo a cumplir sus ordenes.- Se dio la vuelta y se alejo mas contento aun que cuando llego. Al salir hablo consigo mismo complacido.- Parece que mi pequeña ha descubierto algo que podría cambiarlo todo.

Bella miro la nota que tenia en la mano, después salio corriendo en dirección hacia el cuarto de su señor. Pego y sin apenas esperar respuesta se acero a este.

- ¿Me has mando llamar, amo ?.- el la miro. Basto esto para que ella supiera lo que quería.

- ¡Si!.- se fue a levantar de la silla.

- ¡Antes de nada!. Parkinson me dio esto para ti , parecía importante. No vino por que dijo que se disponía a cumplir tus órdenes lo más rápidamente posible.

Voldemort cogió la carta. Le costo poco romper el sello que había puesto su subordinado y leyó lo que decía. Al terminar soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido!. ¡JA, JA,JA!.

- ¿NO os entiendo?.- Miro a al mujer.

- ¡Cuando te encuentres con tu sobrina , me temo que no podrás matarla!.- Bella se levanto.

- ¿Por qué mi señor, ¡es solo una sangre sucia!. ¡Peor, es una sangre mezclada hija de Un sangre sucia!

- Los recientes acontecimientos hacen que su valor haya crecido.- le tendió la nota.

Bella la leyó.

_Padre_

_No he podido comunicar antes por seguridad , todo el ministerio parece estar dentro de Hogwarts. Los Aurors vigilan todo lo que sucede en el castillo._

_Me ha sido imposible hacer nada para ayudar a nuestro amo. Tanto yo como los demás fuimos reducidos antes de que todo comenzara. Lo que se del ataque me lo han comentado otros. Créeme cuando te digo que nos hubiera encantado ayudarte a ti y a nuestro señor a destrozar todo este entupido lugar. Pero en compensación creo que he averiguado algo que podría ser de importancia._

_Antes del ataque entro por la ventana un fénix Blanco. Se poso delante de la Profesora de transformaciones y le dio una carta , cuando la leyó se la paso y a la directora y esta se puso seria. A continuación, se preparo la defensa del castillo. Es evidente que alguien los aviso._

- No me creo lo del fénix blanco es solo una leyenda, pero lo del aviso!.

- ¡Sigue leyendo!.

_Lo mas interesante fue que cuando apareció el ave , me acerque a la mesa para averiguar que decía la nota y mientras la profesora la leía . Una chica le pregunto si era una nota de su marido a lo que la profesora asintió._

_Cuando le tendió la nota a la directora y esta la leyó dijo algo que me llamo la atención y me hizo pensar._

_La directora le pregunto "si Potter estaba seguro de lo que decía en la nota". _

_Lo he pensado mucho tiempo. Nadie conoce al marido de la profesora, que esta preñada. Y después de oír esto creo que el marido de esa sangre mezclada es "El mismísimo Potter"._

_No puedo asegurar nada pero creo estar segura de esto. _

_Comunícaselo a nuestro señor para que lo averigüe. Vosotros tenéis más medios que yo._

_Me despido asegurándote que el no luchar en la batalla fue algo que no pude hacer. Es seguro que saben lo que hacemos , después de que la traidora de Greengrass, se les uniera. Pero aun no han actuado en nuestra contra. Entenderás que podemos hacer muy poco para averiguar nada. Lo sentimos infinitamente ._

_Suplica nuestro perdón a nuestro señor y asegúrale que cuenta con nuestra absoluta lealtad._

_Esperamos ordenes._

_Tu hija Pansy_

La Mortifaga no podía creerle lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Si esto es cierto Debemos acabar con ella!. Seria un golpe definitivo contra Potter!.

- Esa era mi idea, pero después de recibir esta nota .- se la mostró.- Me temo que no seria suficiente. Además creo que ha quedado confirmado lo que pensaba esta cría.

Bella cogió la nota que ella misma había traído.

_Padre _

_Todos han estado buscando a Potter. Nadie sabe donde esta. La Profesora de transformaciones se ha puesto de parto , se la acaban de llevar a la enfermería. Nada más aparecer Potter , Los auror se lo han querido llevar . Pero en cuanto le han dicho lo que pasaba . Sus amigos le han ayudado a salir corriendo. _

_Estoy completamente convencida ya de lo que te dije. Paso cerca de nosotros y la cara que tenia, reflejaba miedo y preocupación. No tengo dudas de que el es el marido de la Profesora y de que el crió es suyo._

_ Espero que me digas que hacer._

_Pansy._

Si la anterior nota la dejo sorprendida después de leer esta se quedo sin palabras.

- Potter casado y padre!.

- ¡Debiste darte cuenta de lo obvio., Si es su esposa y esta embarazada… es fácil sumar dos y dos!. – la miro directamente.- Si cociéramos a la madre y a ese bastando. Da igual lo que hagamos. Potter vendría a mi como un corderito al matadero.- Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.- en cuanto este en mi poder, podrás hacer con tu sobrina lo que quieras, pero la criatura es mia. Quiero que veas como lo mato antes de matarlo a el.

- ¡Será un placer!.- decía sonriendo la Mortifaga. Voldemort la miro.

- ¡Dejemos que disfruten lo poco que les queda!. .- movió la varita y la ropa de Bella desapareció.- ¡Ahora quiero disfrutar yo!.

Se abalanzo sobre ella que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sin piedad empezó a darles mordiscos en los pechos, consiguiendo que finos hilos de sangre cayeran por su piel. Poco después se puso sobre ella y la tomo con fuerza , al tiempo que cogía su varita y se disponía a torturarla sin piedad.

Poco después los gritos de Bella era lo único que se oía , fuera del a habitación del señor Oscuro.

Los que estaban cerca del lugar se escondieron donde pudieron temiendo ser el siguiente en ser llamado a la presencia de su señor.


	28. Chapter 28

Un nuevo capitulo y una vez más os agradezco que estéis ahí.

Cada vez se acerca más el final. Siento que esta perdiendo un poco del empuje que me gustaría que tuviese, pero… es imposible conseguir todo, lo que quisiera.

Gracias a todos los que dejan un RR, se que no los contesto como mereceríais, pero llevo un par de semanas muy movidas y apenas tengo tiempo para nada.

Gracias, os aseguro que intentare responder a todos los RR.

28

Muy lejos de allí. Harry y los demás empezaron a contar lo que habían hecho desde que desaparecieron del castillo.

Ninguno de los presentes se podía creer lo que los chicos les estaban contando.

Cuando Tonks oía los peligros y atrocidades que habían vivido, tanto sus amigos como su marido sin darse cuenta se aferraba con más intensidad a sus dos hijos. Sentía que a cada paso había estado a punto de perder al hombre que más amaba. El resto no se podía terminar de creer lo que oían.

- ¿Me quieres decir que El imnombrable ha conseguido Barro de Morgana?.- los chicos asintieron.- ¡Aun conociéndolo me cuesta creerme que ya desde tan joven pudo cometer tal cantidad de atrocidades!.- MC Gonagall tenía la cara pálida.

- ¡No se puede imaginar lo que sentimos al ver a todos aquellos desgraciados arrastrados a ese destino...!- decía Hermione con una expresión de tristeza y desesperación.- En cierta forma siento alivio al saber que encofraron la paz.

- Por cierto Hagrid!.- el aludido miro a Harry.- ¡No te extrañe que te encuentres a una esfinge en los terrenos de Hogwarts.- Miro a la directora.- ¡Se que no debía hacerlo! pero sentí que debía ayudarla. Es la esfinge que guardaba la llave y al verla sin un lugar al que ir . Le ofrecí los terrenos del castillo, le aconseje que a Hagrid y el la ayudaría. Perdón si…- la directora lo callo con la mano.

- ¡Hiciste lo correcto!. Ese ser podrá estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts y disfrutar de su libertad. Nadie le hará nada .

- ¡Gracias!, se lo agradezco.

- ¡Yo por mi parte estoy deseando verla!.- decía Hagrid.- es una oportunidad única.

MC Gonagall meditaba sobre todo lo que le habían dicho los chicos.

Harry se dio cuenta y la miro.

- ¡Estoy pensando en lo que has dicho! Pero sigo sin entender como consiguió la señorita Weasley seguirlos tan rápidamente.- Los cuatro chicos sonrieron. Ginny se ruborizo mientras los demás la miraban.

- ¡Fue fácil para un halcón!.- dijo la pelirroja. La directora y los demás entendieron lo que quería decir.

- ¡Ya te has transformado!.- dijo Lupin.- ¡has conseguido convertirte en animaga tan pronto!.

- ¡Creí que lo habían entendido cuando les expliquemos que nos escapamos del barro de Morgana volando. Yo como fénix y ella como Halcón.

Como sabían que nadie se lo terminaría de creer. La pelirroja se concentro y de pronto el pequeño halcón rojizo con las alas plateadas sobrevoló la habitación.

MC Gonagall abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡El halcón de Avalon!.- Ginny recupero su forma humana cansada y los demás miraban a la directora.- Cada uno de vosotros tenéis unas formas animagas de lo mas increíbles.- señalo a Harry.- fénix.- después a Ron y Hermione.- Kneaze.- y después miro a Ginny.- Y por ultimo otra criatura increíble. El halcón de Avalon.

- ¿Qué sucede con ese ave?.- preguntó Hermione. Al tiempo hacia una nota mental para buscar todo lo que pudiese sobre ese animal.

- ¡Sabrán a que lugar me refiero!. Una zona mágica que permanece oculta desde antes de Merlín. Algunos afirman que es la cuna de la magia. Puede que incluso en ese lugar enseñasen

a Merlín todo lo que sabia. En ese lugar viven seres maravillosos se sabe muy poco o nada de ellos y una de ellos es un pequeño halcón con alas plateadas.- se puso a pensar.- Si lo que se dice es cierto. Es el ave más increíble de todas. Posees cualidades mágicas , aunque nadie sabe cuales. No se ve ninguno desde hace miles de años. Lo poco que se sabe lo dejo escrito Merlín.- volvió a centrarse en el tema .- Lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta es que es extremadamente rápida en vuelo y maniobra, además de ser muy inteligente. Se dice que podía transformar sus alas en verdaderas hojas , haciendo cortes, que no siendo mortales podían ser de mucha gravedad. ¡Claro esta que esto solo es una de las leyendas que se le atribuyen!.- miro de nuevo a Ginny sonriendo.- aunque creo que pronto sabremos mas de esta curiosa ave.

- ¡Tendré que practicar mucho ya que me canso con mucha facilidad y el vuelo es lo que mas me cuesta!.

- Harry y tú podéis practicar cerca del bosque Prohibido cuando queráis.- Dijo Hagrid. La idea de poder ver juntos a un fénix blanco, al pequeño Halcón de Avalon y a la misteriosa Esfinge era un sueño para el guardabosques.- ¡No creo que la directora ponga reparos!.- era mas un ruego que una sugerencia. Y ella lo sabía.

- Siempre y cuando sea a una hora adecuada y con las debidas precauciones.- Hagrid asentía entusiasmado.- me preocupa que los aurors del ministerio puedan veros por ahí.

Tonks tomo partido en la conversación.

- ¡Si no os importa!, me agrada la compañía pero.- miro a los pequeños.- ¡Creo que estas dos preciosidades y yo estamos muy cansados. Creo que nos lo merecemos.- Molly Weasley se acerco y cogió a uno de los bebes.- mientras que Tonks le daba la pequeña a Harry.

Ambos bebes fueron acostados juntos en una cuna y poco después se cogían de las manos y a continuación bostezando se quedaban dormidos.

A Harry se le caía la baba. Nadie había visto al chico con esa cara. Era la primera vez que veían al moreno con esa felicidad en la mirada. Además la cara de entupido lo decía todo.

- ¡Vamos Bobalicón!. Deja de mirarlos con esa cara.- le dijo Ron. Esta vez fue Tonks la que lo callo.

- ¡Te aseguro que te lo recordare dentro de unos meses!. ¡Quiero saber si tu te veras igual!.- El pelirrojo la miro y después a su esposa.

Esta sonreía dándole la razón a Tonks.

- ¡Todos fuera!.- alzo un poco la voz Molly. Aunque lo suficientemente bajo para que no se despertaran los pequeños.- es hora de que descansen

Harry los demás , dejaron a Tonks que descansara y se despidió con un pequeño beso de sus dos hijos.

Tenia que ir a la reunión que tenía con el ministro. Sabía que no podría esconderse . No le quedaba otra que dar explicaciones al ministro. Aunque ya estaba pensando en que decir y como hacerlo creíble. Por nada del mundo debían averiguar nada de lo que habían hecho. O estaban haciendo.

- ¿Que le vas a decir?.- le dijo Hermione adivinando lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Lo que sea menos la verdad!.

- ¡Si quieres…!.- entendió lo que le quiso decir.

- ¡Si acompañadme y si ahí alguien mas con el, entráis. No me quedare solo con algunos ¡"respetables"!, miembros del ministerio.

- Puedes contar con nosotros!.- le dijo la directora. Mientras detrás de ella Lupin asentía.

- ¡Gracias!.- suspiro.- no me apetece nada mas que estar con mi mujer y mis hijos, pero esto hay que hacerlo y creo que lo mejor es quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

Los tres amigos ,junto con la directora y el profesor Lupin, fueron en dirección a la zona donde se hospedaban los Aurors. Este era el lugar en el que el ministerio había establecido su cuartel de mando temporal.

Nada mas entrar en la zona les salio al paso Gregory Lightstone , el jefe de los aurors que custodiaban hogwarts.

- ¡Me alegra volver a verlos!.

- ¡Y a nosotros a usted señor Lightstone!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Se que te debemos mucho y que ya te lo dijimos pero…!

- ¡Da igual, de todas formas en el futuro seguro que podremos hablar sobre este y otros temas!.- la cara del Auror cambio.

- ¡A mi y a mi equipo nos han destinado a otro lugar.- todos lo miraron.- según dicen después de lo vivido es mejor que estemos un tiempo en otro sitio. Dicen algo de que ya demostramos nuestra valía en combate y seriamos más útiles en otro lugar. – Entendió la cara de todos.- Preferí decírselo en persona. Los nuevos aurors de hogwarts vienen de camino.

- ¡Voy a hablar con el ministro, seguro que…!

- ¡La idea fue de el!.- bajo la voz y se acerco al grupo.- Parece que no le agrado el informe que le dimos e intento sacarle algo a uno de los míos por otros…métodos.

- ¡Veritaserum!.- el auror asintió.

- ¡Cuando salio se dio cuenta hasta el!. Ninguno más quiso entrar a decir nada más de lo que ya habían informado.

- ¿Qué sabe el ministro?.- pregunto Lupin.

- ¡Nada!, Interrogo a uno de los nuevos, Palmers, fue de los primeros en caer y no sabia nada.- se rasco la cabeza.- A decir verdad ninguno sabemos gran cosa. ¡Ni queremos saber!. Pero puede dar pie a algunas ideas que seria … peligrosas de seguir.

- ¡Entonces los cambian por que piensa que no obtendrán de ustedes la información que buscan!.- Lightstone asintió.

- ¡Triste pero cierto!. ¡Bueno!, esto es una despedida. No quería irme sin despedirme. –les dio la mano a todos.- Ha sido un placer y un honor pelear junto a todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. ¡Pasara lo que pasara!.- miro a Harry.- No hagas esperar a ese…, al ministro. ¡Creo que es inútil que te diga que al entrar es mejor que sufras un ataque de inapetencia de cualquier cosa que te ofrezcan!.- sonriendo se alejo. MC Gonagall lo miro irse y a continuación hablo con Lupin.

- ¡Podría ser interesante el poner en contacto al señor Lightstone con la orden!.- el licántropo asintió y sonrió.

El momento que menos les apetecía había llegado.

Le salieron al paso varios Aurors que se interpusieron entre Harry y sus amigos.

- ¡Solo puede entrar a la reunión el señor Potter!.

- ¿Quién hay dentro?.- Pregunto el moreno.

- ¡Lo sabrá cuando entre!.- el auror hizo un gesto y de todas partes aparecieron Aurors con varitas que apuntaban al grupo.-Esta vez nadie intervendrá. ¡Entre!.

- ¡NO!.- dijo Harry, parándose en seco.

- ¡O entras por tu voluntad o…!.

- ¿Crees que cuando entre, diré algo, después del trato al que he sido sometido?.

- ¡Hay formas!.- sonrió con malicia. Harry entendió y también sonrió.

- ¡A menos que me quieras muerto no creo!. Sabrá que Hogwarts es conocida por ser el lugar con los mejores expertos en pociones. ¡He tomado una que hace que el interrogatorio con Veritaserum o algo similar sea mortal para mí!. Una sola gota y… adiós a Harry potter. – lo miro con cara de falsa preocupación.- ¿Qué haría el ministro?.- La rabia y la impotencia se reflejaba en la cara del tipo. Harry esperaba que su farol funcionara. Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido y esperaba que la mente cuadriculada del auror se lo tragase.

- ¡Hay otras formas!.

- ¡La tortura no seria aconsejable ya que me quieren como aliado!.- enumeraba como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.- Soy muy bueno cerrando mi mente. ¡No me puedo comparar con un experto , pero tardaría bastante en sacarme algo!. Y por consiguiente volveríamos al punto anterior. ¿Me quiere el ministerio como aliado o como enemigo?.

El Auror no sabia que hacer. Sin poder decidirse optó por lo más fácil.

Dejarlos pasar y que fuera el propio ministro el que tomara la decisión.

Cuando el grupo paso delante de el se acerco a uno de sus compañeros.

- ¡Entérate si esa poción existe!.

Al entrar vieron al ministro junto a varios magos más, Entre ellos a Percy Weasley. Dos era unos ancianos que los miraban con cierto odio. Uno incluso parecía una copia envejecida del ministro , con la misma cara de seriedad. Junto a ellos había un par de mujeres de la edad de MC Gonagall y vestidas con túnicas muy recargadas de abalorios. En el centro de tan variopinta reunión estaba el ministro de magia. Este al darse cuenta de que el chico no venia solo se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

- ¡Solo queremos hablar con Harry Potter, el resto salgan por favor!.- El que hablo fue Harry.

- ¿Saldrán también sus acompañantes?.

- ¡Están aquí para analizar lo que nos digas y poder tener una visión mas amplia de lo que sucedió!.

- ¡No veo problema para que mis amigos estén aquí!. Solo yo hablare , eso se lo aseguro.

- ¡No es algo que usted pueda decidir señor Potter.- dijo uno de los magos poniéndose en pie. Al hacerlo no parecía mucho mas alto que sentado y se veía encorvado. Por lo que fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que se movió.- Aquí los que mandamos somos nosotros.

- ¿De que se acusa al señor Potter?.- dijo MC Gonagall adelantándose.

- ¡De nada solo estamos aquí para escucha lo que…!

- ¿Entonces por que están reunidos aquí los principales miembros del Winzegamot?.- Todos se sorprendieron al saber quienes eran los presentes.

- ¡Es sabido que son los magos mas sabios y poderosos, es normal que les pida ayuda para decidir que hacer!.- Scrimgeour intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y autoridad.

- ¡Por mi no hay problema de quienes sean!, pero mis compañeros se quedan.- otro de los magos se levanto.

- ¡Maldito mocoso ¡, ¿Quién te crees para decirnos que hacer?.

- ¿Yo nadie?. Pero no pienso quedarme solo con varios miembros del ministerio , después de lo que intentaron hacer conmigo una vez.

- ¡Dejaremos que se quede con usted solo una persona!.- añadió una de las brujas, al tiempo que cruzaba sus dedos recargados de anillos. Sin dejar de mirar al chico.

- ¡La directora MC Gonagall!.- dijo Harry.- los demás salieron de la habitación.

Sabían de sobra que no conseguirían nada más. El que se quedara MC Gonagall ya era una gran victoria. Era la única que podía enfrentarse a ellos y ayudar a Harry.

Poco después de cerrarse la puerta. El ministro hizo una señal y a continuación delante de ellos aparecieron dos sillas. Harry se sentó en una pero MC Gonagall permaneció de pie.

A continuación con una nueva floritura de varita delante de Harry apareció un servicio de te con dos tazas.

- ¿Le apetece señor Potter?. ¿Y a usted señora directora?.- ella negó con gentileza, pero Harry…

- ¡Gracias pero ya he tenido varias experiencias con el Veritaserum y… ¡No es que no me fie de tan importantes magos!, pero prefiero terminar cuanto antes .¡El ministro sabe donde debería estar!.

- ¡Si, Si!, lo entiendo , bien comencemos . Nos gustaría que nos dijera todo lo que sucedió en el ataque y…lo que paso cuando desapareció del castillo.

- ¿No se lo ha contado ya la directora o sus hombres?.- pregunto el moreno.

- ¡Si!, pero queremos saber lo que vio usted!.

Harry se disponía a contestar cuando sintió una gran molestia en la cabeza.

Uno de los magos estaba intentando entrar en su mente. Si mostraba toda su habilidad podría resultar peligroso. Optó por bajar un poco para que pudiera entrar en sus recuerdos, sus progresos gracias al entrenamiento lo habían convertido en practicante un experto en cerrar su mente . Podía controlar como y hasta donde debían infiltrarse en su memoria.

Con gran esfuerzo a medida que hablaba dirigía al intruso hacia la zona en la que conservaba todos los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. La muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius y la de Dumbledore. Le dejo ver cada uno de estos recuerdos, al tiempo que se limitaba a contar lo que ya sabían por la directora. No parecían darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba realizando el chico. Para ellos todo estaba sucediendo como les interesaba.

Llevaba varios minutos contando lo sucedido en el castillo y dejado que el mago viera lo que a el le interesaba. . Estaban seguros de que su plan estaba progresando. Si decían algo seguro que la directora se daría cuenta y les interrumpiría. Esta, miraba a Harry con preocupación.

- ¡Harry!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó al fin.

- ¡Es normal!, dijo el viejo jorobado.- seguro que recordar todo esto le esta resultando muy duro.- sonreía al decirlo. Los demás asintieron .

En ese momento Harry le mostró a su invasor la cara de Voldemort. El mago más alto que parecía una copia del ministro dio un pequeño respingo en la silla y lo miro asustado. Había sido demasiado para el. Por muy poderoso que fuera, soporto la visión de la muerte de varias personas de la forma más cruel, pero no soportó enfrentarse a su peor miedo.

Harry hizo como que le faltaban las fuerzas después de romperse el contacto.

MC Gonagall lo ayudo y le miro la cara. Harry contenía la sonrisa.

- ¿Han intentado hacerle Legemancia?.- dijo indignada.

El ministro miro a su hombre y este asintió.

- ¡Era para comprobar la veracidad de los que nos dice!. ¡Bien el resto lo sabemos!. Podría decirnos lo que hicieron al abandonar el castillo.

- ¡Intentan introducirse en su mente y quieren que siga respondiéndoles!. ¿Están locos?.

- ¡NO!, gracias ,seguiré con esto. – Miro al ministro.- A fin de cuenta no es muy probable que vuelva a reunirme con semejantes magos.- Eso asusto al ministro, no quería perder como aliado a Harry. Sus acompañantes no pensaban lo mismo.

- ¡Sabemos que se disfrazaron y fueron a algún lugar . ¿Dónde?.

- ¡Todo mago en este momento tiene un lugar seguro, o que pretende serlo!.- agacho la cabeza intentando aparentar vergüenza y miedo.- después del ataque lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir de aquí hacia un lugar seguro.- miro al ministro.- ¡Pensé que si Voldemort.- todos se estremecieron.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre!.- grito la bruja que no había hablado . Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era mas alta de lo que parecía, solo que con tanto adorno estaba escondida entre la ropa.

- ¡Lo siento!. Pensé que si el Imnombrable volvía a atacar. Lo mejor seria que yo no estuviera en Hogwarts. Al no estar yo no habría razón para atacar el castillo y todos estarían mas seguros.- Volvió a notar como intentaban entrar en su mente. Dejo que viera una casita en el campo que alguna vez vio en una revista de su tía Petunia. Si querían averiguar donde fue, ese era un lugar tan bueno como otro cualquiera.- después mis amigos me convencieron de que lo mejor era regresar. Además aquí estaba…- el ministro lo callo.

- ¿Nos dirá donde se encuentra ese lugar?.- Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Si nadie sabe donde esta es mas seguro!, ¿No creen?.

- ¡Si, Si lo entendemos!.- miro al viejo mago que intento entrar en la mente del moreno y este asintió con una sonrisa.- otro asunto es ¿Qué era lo que hacia con el Profesor Dumbledore?, nos interesaría saberlo?.

De nuevo noto el ataque a su mente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue mostrarle a Dumbledore con el paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Eso es algo que no puedo decirle!, Lo siento.

El ministro miro de nuevo al viejo mago y este se encogió de hombros.

Después de esto le hicieron algunas preguntas más sin relevancia e insistieron de nuevo en que ambos tomaran algo a lo que nuevamente se negaron.

Por la mente del ministro pasaron algunas ideas para conseguir mas información, cada una iba seguida de un Olbidiare para que el chico no recordara nada. Pero no sabía como explicar el tiempo que perdería el chico sin que resultara sospechoso y peligroso.

Podía ver los titulares del profeta si lo hacia.

EL MINISTRO INTERROGA A HARRY POTTER Y DESPUÉS LE APLICA UN HECHIZO DESMEMORIZANTE. ¿QUE LE HA HECHO AL HÉROE DE LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA, PARA TENER QUE APLICARLE ESTE HECHIZO?

Definitivamente esta publicidad solo conseguiría poner en contra suya a toda la comunidad mágica y sobre todo a Harry. No lo había ganado para su causa pero de algo servia el poderle guardar información y la entrevista que hizo para el profeta. Con algo de tiempo talvez olvidara esta entrevista y lo convenciera para una colaboración mas estrecha.

- En cierta forma me alegra saber que sigue siendo un hombre de Dumbledore.

- ¡Como ya le dije, eso siempre!.

- ¡Sigue en pie mi oferta!. Si cambia de opinión le aseguro que podrá contar con mi ayuda.- Harry sonrió con burla.

- ¡NO se que pensar!.- el ministro se sintió ofendido.

- ¿Dudas de mi palabra o de que pueda no cumplir un acuerdo?. Creo que ha quedado demostrado que…

- ¡Me refería a la seguridad del castillo!. ¡Los aurors presentes han demostrado ser muy competentes. Todos han sido investigados para descartar presencia de mortifagos entre ellos.

- ¡Aun recordamos ese lamentable hecho!.

- ¿Entonces porque los relevan si han demostrado ser tan útiles para la seguridad de Hogwarts?.- MC Gonagall estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. La cara del ministro era indescriptible. Era la primera vez que la mujer lo veía sin saber que decir.

- ¡Al ser tan competentes he pensado que seria mejor que…!

- ¡Primero me dijo que lo mas importante era la seguridad de los alumnos!. Aunque se que quiso decir la de harry .- hablo por primera vez la directora.- ¡Se que no debía hablar pero creo que este punto afecta al colegio y por lo tanto debo opinar!.- Después de aclararlo siguió hablando.- Ahora me entero que cuando han demostrado su utilidad los saca de aquí y trae a unos novatos. Francamente querido amigo. Las vidas de todos los chicos no son para poder probar la eficacia de sus fuerzas.- se dio a vuelta indignada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry aguanto la risa como pudo y después miro al ministro.

- ¡Si no les importa necesito descansar ha sido un día muy largo!. ¡Si me necesitan para algo mas no dude en decírmelo y yo haré lo que pueda!. ¡Por supuesto si quiere tener otra charla, estoy a su disposición!.- lo peso un segundo.- Aunque creo que el mejor lugar seria el despacho de la directora ya que de todas formas ella estará presente y el lugar es mas agradable. ¡Y señor ministro!.- el aludido lo miro reaccionando.- le agradecería que en un futuro no se acerque con amenazas a… mi esposa.- De alguna forma sabia que los presentes conocían esa información ya que ninguno hizo nada que delatase su sorpresa.

No dijo nada más a una señal del ministro salio de la sala después de saludar a todos los presentes.

MC Gonagall lo esperaba fuera.

- ¡Ha sido mejor de lo que espere!.

- ¡Yo solo he dicho lo que sabia y podía decir!.

- ¡Me alegra que tus progresos en la Oclumancia sean tan buenos. Me has sorprendido.

- ¡Con el entrenamiento todos hemos progresado mucho!.

- ¡Debo admitir que la transformación de la señorita Weasley me sorprendió.¡Tan joven y ya lo consiguió!. Si pudiera me encantaría que ambos mostrasen su poder delante de mas de un retrogrado del ministerio.- señalo con la mano hacia atrás.- Algunos están en esa sala ahora.

- Me gustaría que me contase lo que sucedió cuando llego el ministerio. Ya debe saberlo.- ella asintió.

- Cuando el ministerio llego algunos Mortifagos estaban vigilando. Nada mas verlos avisaron al señor oscuro. Fue en ese momento cuando dejo la pelea y la señorita Gran…, La señora Weasley lo salvo.

Bajo hasta los niveles inferiores y se las arreglo para engañar al ministerio.- Harry le preguntaba como con la mirada.- Dejo a varios de sus hombres para que atrajesen al grueso de las fuerzas del ministerio hacia donde estábamos . De esta forma podía escapar sin problemas. Seguro que los dos imbeciles que llegaron rindiéndose eran parte de ellos.

- Pero por lo que tengo entendido siguieron a.. El Imnombrable hasta que desaprecio. ¿No le funciono el truco?.- MC Gonagall lo pensó un momento.

- ¡Eso es lo que me extraña!.- parecía que lo estaba pensando desde hace mucho.- sorprendieron a El señor oscuro y sus hombres subiendo no bajando.

- ¿Querían atacar de nuevo?.- la directora lo negó moviendo la cabeza..

- ¡Estaban en desventaja aun sorprendiendo al ministerio por detrás!.- lo pensó.-es como si… Como si buscase algo, o a alguien.

- ¡Es muy raro!.- pensaba.- Se que conoce Hogwarts muy bien , por lo que no me parece normal que se perdiera. Seguro que sabia muy bien donde iba. ¿Dónde lo sorprendieron?.

- ¡Creo que fue.. En el segundo piso, cerca de…

- ¡El lavabo de las chicas!. ¡La cámara secreta!.- algo había cobrado sentido en su mente.- ¡O pretendía salir por allí o había algo mas!.

- ¡Insinúas que!.

- ¡No lo se!, pero fuera lo que fuera que quiso hacer allí, lo mejor seria investigar.- La directora se fijo en que un par de Aurors los seguían a cierta distancia, apenas hacían esfuerzos para ocultarse. Y de que justo en ese momento un pequeño Gorrión volaba en dirección a ellos, a continuación se desviaba y se posaba cerca cuando noto que lo habían visto.

- ¡Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar. Te has vuelto más popular que antes. Parece que han asignado a un par de matones para tu protección y hay un pajarito que te esta siguiendo.- Harry se giro y miro lo que le había dicho la directora. Vio a los dos tipos y reconoció a quien lo había amenazado, busco la pequeña ave y la vio demasiado interesada en ellos dos como para ser normal. Al verlo todo sonrió.

- ¡Soy hijo de un merodeador y ahijado de otro!. Si no soy capaz de despistar a esos dos idiotas no merezco serlo. ¡Parecería Malfoy con esos dos detrás todo el tiempo.- ambos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia. Aunque el pensar en el Slytherin les resultara desagradable. Después de lo que intento.- En cuanto al pajarito… ¿Qué le pasaría si conociera a cierto Halcón?.- la directora lo miro por un segundo con la misma mirada de pillo que tenia en ocasiones Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Se que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero… Eres todo un merodeador!.- eso alegró mucho al moreno.- Será mejor que descanses , ya hablaremos con más calma.

- Se lo agradezco en cuanto me encuentre algo mejor pensaremos que hacer.- Al llegar a las escaleras , la directora fue en una dirección y el en la otra.

En vez de ir a su cuarto fue donde quería su cabeza y su corazón. Sentía que el mejor lugar para descansar era la enfermería. El ver a su familia era en ese momento lo único que necesitaba.

Entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido a la enfermería. Se acerco a la cama en la que estaba Tonks.

A los pies ya habían llegado los primeros regalos para los pequeños. Un par de pequeños peluches de dragones, estaban en un lateral. Seguro que eran el regalo de Charly Weasley. Se dio cuenta de que en la esquina la señora Weasley se había quedado dormida mientras las agujas mágicas tejían sin descanso lo que parecía un chal de bebe. Lo malo era que no había parado el hechizo y ya cabían cuatro niños dentro. Harry movió la varita y las agujas cayeron al suelo. Seguro que ella podría alegrarlo al despertar. Miro la cuna que había junto a la cama. Dentro sus dos hijos estaban dormidos aun cogidos por sus pequeñas manitas. El solo verlos despertaba dentro de el una sensación que no se podía describir. Juro protegerlo a como diera lugar. El solo pensar en que alguien les intentara hacer algo… Necesito de todo su control para controlar su poder. Había despertado con la misma fuerza que cuando temió por la vida de Nym.

Cuando se tranquilizo se giro y miro a su esposa. Dormida en la cama un mechón de pelo le tapaba la mejilla. Con mucho cuidado lo movió. Al hacerlo ella abrió los ojos.

- ¡Lo siento pero creo que por el momento eso no podrá ser!.- el sonrió ante la idea de ella.

- ¡Será muy difícil pero creo que podré soportarlo!. ¿Estas mejor?.

- La verdad es que me ayudaste mucho durante el parto!, pero aun así estoy agotada.- lo miro a la cara.- Tu deberías descansar también llevas demasiado sin hacerlo.- recordó algo.- ¿Has visto a ese idiota engreído que tenemos por ministro?.- el asintió.

- ¡Me tenia preparada la habitual "charla", del ministerio.- bromeaba con las manos.- una tacita de te con unas gotas de Veritaserum, una amena charla y se hubiera quedado satisfecho. Pero el y resto del Winzegamot se han quedado muy fastidiado de cómo han ido las cosas.- Nym se sorprendió e intento incorporarse. Harry la paro y la tranquilizo con la mirada.

- ¿Intentaron interrogarte delante del Winzegamot?. ¿Bajo que cargos?.

- ¡Solo estaban allí por petición del ministro ya que se tratan de magos poderosos y sabios!.- movía la mano como el que habla de los locos..

Harry le contó lo que había sucedido dentro de la sala. Pero se veía que ambos estaban agotados.

- Será mejor que descansemos. Después me lo contaras con más calma.- le dijo ella.

- ¿crees que le importara a la señora Pomfrey si…?.

- ¡El señor Potter puede descansar en la cama de al lado!.- dijo la enfermera apareciendo detrás de la pareja.

- ¡Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo respondes el chico al verse sorprendido de esa forma.

- ¡Entienda que quiero que descansen ambos!. Cuando sus hijos despierten necesitaran de ambos. Y lo mejor es que se encuentren mas descansados.

Cinco minutos después Harry se quedaba dormido mirando la cara de Nym. Entre ambas camas estaba la pequeña cuna que contenía a la siguiente generación de los Potter.

Después de un buen descanso, que fue interrumpido por los llantos de los dos pequeños, Tanto Harry como Tonks se despertaron para atenderlos. Nym intento levantarse , pero el se lo impidió y le tendió a los dos pequeños.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron saciando su apetito , Harry no pudo dejar de fijarse en los pechos de su mujer. Tenia cierta envidia de que en ese momento sus dos hijos tuvieran mas derechos sobre esa parte de su anatomía que el, que apenas si la había disfrutado. Fue solo un fugaz segundo pero se recrimino esos pensamientos. En este momento eran la vida de sus hijos y el … ya tendría tiempo de poder disfrutar de su mujer como le gustaría. Cada día que pasaba sentía que no había forma de poder quererla mas de lo que lo hacia , pero siempre desechaba esa idea un minuto después.

Ella lo miraba desde la cama, sonriendo.

- ¡Auch!.- Se quejo. Harry asustado se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, te sientes mal. Llamo a la enfermera?.- ella lo tranquilizo.

- ¡Estoy bien!, ¡es solo que tu hijo es igual de bestia que el padre con mis pechos!.- el la miro sin entender.- ¡Me ha mordido!.- Harry se asusto.

- ¿Tienen dientes?.- El comentario hizo que tanto Tonks como Molly , que se había acercado al oírla quejarse se rieran.

- ¡Si Harry, Enormes!. En vez de un niño es un cola cuerno . ¡No seas idiota!, solo ha apretado mas de la cuenta .

- ¡Prepárate, en cuanto crezcan lo harán mas seguido y me temo que con mas fuerza!.- le dijo Molly , al tiempo que le ahuecaba un poco la almohada para que estuviera mas cómoda. Tonks miro a Harry.

- ¡Pues eso , igual que el padre!.- Harry se ruborizo ante la charla de las dos mujeres.

Los dos pequeños se habían quedado satisfechos. Una vez se aseguraron que no necesitaban un cambio, fueron acostados de nuevo en su cuna donde segundos después estaban completamente dormidos. Sus padres siguieron su ejemplo y se acostaron de nuevo.

Al día siguiente empezaron a acudir todos los miembros y amigos para ver a los pequeños y a los todavía incrédulos padres.

Ojo Loco se empeñaba una y otra vez en revisar toda la ropa del los bebes por si algún mortifago había hecho algo en ella. Tonks al final molesta lo paro.

- ¿Quieres revisar también la comida, por si le han echado algo?.

- ¡NO seria mala idea!.- entonces el viejo mago callo en la cuenta de cual era la fuente de su alimento y se puso completamente rojo.- ¡Me parece que tengo que hacer algo… fuera. Lo siento y felicidades a ambos!.

En cuanto el mago salio las risas fueron lo único que se oyó en la enfermería.

La única molesta era Madame Pomfrey ya que toda esa gente en la enfermería no era de su agrado , aunque fuera por una causa tan maravillosa.

Habían acordado que en la tarde Tonks y los bebes se irían a la habitación de ella ya que si algún alumno entraba seria difícil de explicar que hacia Harry Potter ayudando a su profesora y durmiendo en la cama junto a ella.

Poco después del medio día entraron en la enfermería Bill y Fleur. El viaje había sido muy delicado debido al estado de esta.

- ¡Fleur, Bill no debieron venir en tu estado.- Le dijo Tonks cuando la rubia se acerco a ella .

- ¡Porg nada del Mundo me pegderia esto!.- se acerco nerviosa a la metamorfaga.- ¡En pargte porg felicitarglos y conocerglos, en pargte porg saberg como fue todo.- la miro preocupada.-¡Fue muy dolorgoso, que tal lo soporgtaste.- Tonks comprendía perfectamente a la rubia .

- ¡Lo único que te puedo decir es que si es doloroso, pero! .- miro a Molly y después a sus hijos.- en cuanto los tienes junto a ti se te olvida todo y es maravilloso. Si quieres un consejo , que Bill este en todo momento junto a ti y por supuesto la ayuda de su suegra seria primordial. – La francesa miro sonriendo a la matriarca Weasley.

- ¡Espego que sea así!.- respondió con un aire de esperanza.

Siguieron bromeando y abriendo los regalos de los recién nacidos. La señora Weasley ya había terminado sus dos cobijas y se las dio a los pequeños. Tanto Fleur como Hermione le pidieron que les hiciera una para sus hijos. Esta les prometió que se las haría llegado el momento.

Ya se preparaban para salir a comer algo antes de regresar a sus casas cuando Fleur se sentó en la cama frente a Tonks. Esta se dio cuenta de que a la francesa le sucedía algo.

- ¡Fleur!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- al decirlo Bill se fue junto a su esposa y todos se fijaron en esta.

- ¡Crgeo que si es solo que de pgronto… me empezó a dolerg un poco.

- ¡Es normal a mi me pasaba cuando ya faltaba poco y cuando llego el momento eran casi seguidas.- la francesa la miro asustada.

- ¡Entonces me alegrgo de que Bill y Molly estén aquí!.- al decir esto apretó la mano de su marido con fuerza al sentir de nuevo el dolor.

La cama se humedeció y Tonks se dio cuenta.

- ¡OH Merlín!, ¡Fleur esta de parto!.- Al oír esto , Bill se puso de rodillas de la impresión.

La enfermera se acerco al oírlo, temerosa de que fuera cierto. Para su sorpresa era lo que estaba sucediendo. Molly saco a todos los Hombres de allí.

- ¡Todos fuera YA!.- cogió a su Hijo.- tu no Bill te toca ayudarla.- Fleur lo miro.

- ¡Seria mejorg que lo dejagais sorgdo!, ¡Ahhh!.

- ¡De eso nada este lo hizo, este se lo come!.- dijo la madre del chico.

- ¡Tengro sange Veela, si grgito puedo dejaglo sorgdo de porg vida o incluso algo mas segio!.

Un rápido Hechizo basto para que Bill solo entendiera lo que pasaba por señas.

A la única que se le permitió quedarse debido a su estado fue a Tonks y a Hermione que no estaba muy convencida. Hubiera preferido salir con los demás.

El resto se quedo fuera esperando a sabe lo que sucedía.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?.

- ¡No Tonks¡, Quédate con tus hijos y espera!.- fue la orden de la Madre de los Weasley.

Todo sucedió como había de ser. Los gritos de Fleur eran molestos incluso para lo barones de fuera , pero en cierta forma soportables. Se oían las mismas amenazas e insultos que Harry recibió solo que en voz más alta y la mayoría en francés.

- ¡Que le estará diciendo a mi Hermano?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Que es un cerdo y que no la volverá a tocar y cosas por el estilo!.- respondió Harry.

- ¿Como lo sabes?.

- ¡Es lo mismo que me decía a mi Nym y seguro que será lo que tu oigas llegado el momento.- Ron se asusto.

- ¿Faltan un par de meses verdad?.- Harry lo miro extrañado.- Te lo pregunto por que ya que parece una epidemia , espero que mañana no sea Hermione la que…- señalo la enfermería.

- ¡Tranquilo aun te quedan unas semanas de tranquilidad, después…- a Ron le preocupo mas el silencio final que todo lo dicho. Aunque un nuevo grito y algunas amenazas en francés le sacaron la idea de la cabeza.

- ¡Menos mal que mi Hermano esta sordo, si no estaría muy preocupado!.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que la pequeña de los Weasley estaba en un lateral analizando lo que estaba sucediendo. Por una vez esta de acuerdo con su madre en que los chicos podrían esperar una temporada. Sentía pánico al oír a su cuñada como antes oyó a Tonks y sin saber al cien por cien lo que sucedía.

Quince minutos después los gritos de Fleur dejaron de oírse , al momento estos fueron cambiados por el conocido llanto de un bebe. Como dándole la bienvenida , poco después

Los gemelos potter le respondían organizando un curioso concierto de llantos.

Diez minutos después , la puerta se abría y una sonriente Molly Weasley , repetía la misma escena del día anterior.

- ¡Podéis pasar!.- Los poco que había esta vez en el exterior entraron.

Junto a una cansada y sudorosa Fleur estaba Bill con la misma cara de felicidad que tenia Harry el día anterior. Ron se encargo de que lo supiera.

- ¿Tiene la misma cara de idiota que tu ayer!.- Noto que faltaba alguien en la sala.- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?. ¿No me digan que ella también?.- el pelirrojo se puso pálido. Una débil voz lo llamo.

- ¡Ronny!, estoy aquí!.- el pelirrojo corrió a su lado.

- Se desmayo al ver a Fleur y tuvimos que acostarla para que se recuperase..- les informo la enfermera.- tranquilos esta perfectamente.

Fleur fue la que se encargo de presentar al pequeño.

- ¡Familia os presento a nuestra pequeña!.- destapo la pequeña mantita dejando ver a una bebe, muy blanca con la cara de un ángel. Apenas tenia pelo , pero se notaba que tendría un color muy personal. Unos pocos mechones de un rubio muy oscuro se entrelazaban con el usual color de pelo Weasley, algo que no pasaría desapercibido.- Valentíne Weasley.

- ¡Mi sobrinita tendrá los encantos de su madre! .- dijo Ginny.- aunque seguro que algo Weasley tiene.- sonreía al verle el pelo.- ¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?.- Bill no respondía no quitaba los ojos de su mujer e hija.- ¡Bill!, ¡BILL IDIOTA!.- los gritos no afectaron a Bill pero si al trío de pequeños. Respondieron a la pelirroja con un recital de llanto. Ni que decir que la pequeña Valentine era la que mas destacaba.

- ¡Algo de sangre Veela tiene!.- decía Molly sonriendo aunque molesta. Callo en la cuenta de lo que sucedía al notar que su hijo seguía mirando a sus mujeres sin entender nada.- ¡Merlín!. ¡No le quitamos el hechizo , sigue sordo!.- la encargada de hacerlo fue la directora.

En cuanto recupero el oído , pudo oír claramente como su hija lloraba y agradeció el haber estado sordo durante todo el parto.

Harry y Tonks cogieron a sus hijos y los acunaron hasta que se callaron. Fleur hacia lo mismo con la pequeña. Aunque sus fuerzas estaban agotadas. Bill lo noto y se la quito de los brazos con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tu la has llevado Nueve meses, es justo que yo la cargue mientras descansas!.- la francesa le devolvió la sonrisa y lo dejo cogerla.- Familia creo que ya sabéis lo que toca. Os agradezco la visita pero….- miro a Fleur.- mis princesas tienen que descansar.

Diez minutos después todos los bebes dormían , mientras que sus madres hacían lo propio.

Los padres las observaban desde los pies de las camas. Al poco se les unió Ron , después de dejar durmiendo a Hermione.

- ¡El verlo ha sido demasiado para ella!.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Imagínate sabe que pronto pasara por lo mismo!.- Ron suspiro.

- ¡Lo se y yo tendré la misma cara de idiota que vosotros!. ¡Ay!.- un doble coscorrón lo callo.

Salieron de la habitación dejando a todo el mundo descansar. Fuera habían llegado más miembros de la familia, Arthur felicitaba a su hijo, acababa de llegar y no pudo entrar por lo que tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Aprovecharon el resto de la tarde para divertirse a costa de los nuevos padres y del asustado Ron. Sobre todo los gemelos.


	29. Chapter 29

Uno nuevo capitulo y una vez mas os doy las gracias a los que leéis esto.

He intentado contestar a todos los RR, perdón si me olvide de alguien.

Gracias a todos

29

A la tarde Tonks y los dos pequeños fueron llevados hacia la habitación de la profesora.

Una vez instalada surgió un nuevo problema. ¿Qué hacer mientras estuviera dando clase?.

- ¡Yo vendré y los cuidare!.-harry lo tenia muy claro.

- ¡Claro!. ¡Perdón pero no puedo seguir en la clase , tengo que ir a atender a mis hijos!.- bromeaba Tonks.- sabes que eso no es factible. Te lo agradezco y en otras circunstancias estaría de acuerdo. Pero…

- ¡WINKY PUEDE ATENDER A LOS NIÑOS POTTER, SEÑORA!.- de la nada apareció la pequeña elfina dando saltos y acercándose suplicante al matrimonio.- ¡Winky se ofreció y Winky puede hacerlo!.- la pareja se miro.

- ¡NO se si…!.- otra nueva aparición los sorprendió.

- ¡Dobby puede ayudar a Winky!.- se acerco a HArry y le cogió el pantalón!.- ¡Por favor señor Harry Potter, a Dobby le gustaría servir a su familia!.- se veía la ilusión en los grandes ojos del elfo.

- ¡Winky es una buena elfina y se lo demostrara!.- Antes de que pudieran reaccionar la pequeña elfina cogió a la pequeña Andrómeda y la tendió sobre la cama.

Con un chasquido de dedos , el pañal sucio desapareció y en su lugar uno limpio lo había reemplazado. Con otro chasquido y la operación se repitió con Sirius.

Tanto Harry como Tonks tuvieron que admitir que la elfina sabia lo que se hacia. Nada lo hacia sin una razón , aprovechaba cada movimiento. Estaba acostumbrada a realizar esa labor y lo hacia a la perfección. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Esta bien Winky te harás cargo de mis hijos!.

- ¿Podré servir a los Potter?.- sus enormes ojos brillaban de alegría.

- ¡Si!. ¡Pero…!.- levanto el dedo seria.- ¡si me entero de que has tomado una sola gota de cerveza de mantequilla!, sintiéndolo mucho tendré que prescindir de tus servicios.- La elfina se asusto al momento, pero no por eso dejo de atender a los dos pequeños.

- ¡Ginny no ha tomado ni una gota desde que se ofreció a ayudar a la señora Potter!. ¡Winky es una buena elfina!. – Miro al pequeño elfo.- ¡Dobby lo sabe , el lo dirá!.

- ¡Es cierto señora, no ha tomado ni una gota desde que … se puso triste, se ofreció a trabajar para ustedes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.-harry se extraño de la actitud del elfo.

- ¡A Winky la han aceptado pero a Dobby…!.

- ¿Quién crees que la ayudara y le traerá lo que necesite!. Además en cuanto nos mudemos necesitare a un buen amigo a mi lado.- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Aceptan que Dobby también sirva a la familia Potter?.- se podía ver la cara de felicidad del pequeño elfo.

- ¡Si!.- dijo Harry.

Al momento el pequeño se lanzo a sus pies de nuevo sin dejar de llorar.

- ¡Harry potter ha sido siempre bueno con Dobby!, ¡Dobby jura servir siempre a la familia Potter!, no se arrepentirá de esto! .- el moreno estaba muy nervioso por lo que sucedía, además de que el pequeño estaba a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

- ¡Dobby me vas a tirar!.- el elfo lo soltó asustado.

- ¡Dobby ha sido malo!.- todo carrerilla y se lanzo hacia la pared.- Harry que savia lo que quería hacer lo intento parar.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS!.- el elfo se paro al instante ante la sorpresa de el.- ¡es la primera vez que me hace caso tan rápido.

- ¡Un buen elfo siempre hace caso a sus amos!.- dijo Winky satisfecha.

- ¡No somos vuestros amos somos vuestro jefes!.- le dijo Tonks.- vais a trabajar para nosotros.

- ¡ En cuanto estemos mas tranquilos hablaremos sobre sus condiciones de trabajo y de su sueldo!.- la elfina sonreía divertida.

- ¡Winky y Dobby sirven a los Potrees!. ¡Ya no son elfos libres!. Volvemos a servir a una familia de magos.- Dobby asentía con rapidez , sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento. Esto no gusto a Harry y Tonks, que se miraron sin entender nada.

- ¡Que?, ¿Cómo?. ¿Pero tú no estabas satisfecho de ser libre?.- el elfo sonrió.

- ¡No me importa , dejar de ser libre si es para servir a una buena familia de magos!. Se que no son como … mis antiguos dueños.

- ¡Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que….!- Tonks se callo.

Lo entendieron al momento. Ellos habían aceptado que los elfos sirvieran a la familia Potter , no que trabajaran para ellos. Sin darse cuenta habían consentido que los dos pequeños elfos domésticos abandonaran su libertad y fueran sus sirvientes. No era necesario ningún tipo de documento o declaración. La aceptación por su parte era para los elfos como un juramento inquebrantable. Se sentían como si los hubiesen engañados, sabían que era tan fácil como darles una prenda pero… Dobby no dejaría de castigarse pensando que había hecho algo mal para que lo liberasen y seguramente la elfina … no querían pensar lo que podía hacer. Habría sido liberada por dos familias mágicas, podía ser demasiado para ella.

- ¡Hermione me va a matar!.- le dijo a Nym, Harry.

- ¿A ti sola?.

Como Harry se temía la castaña puso el grito en el cielo cuando se entero, pero se fue derrotada al saber que había sido idea de los elfos. Aun no entendía como querían dejar su libertad. Ella luchando para que fueran libres y ellos…

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que nacieron los pequeños. Para suerte de sus padres decidieron pasar esos primeros días sin apenas dar ruido. Algo que Tonks agradeció ya que estaba ella sola para atenderlos. Un par de veces oyó algo y al mirar la cuna distinguió como Winky se alejaba de la cuna después de comprobar que estaban perfectamente.

Tonks podía levantarse de la cama y Fleur , que se había quedado junto con Bill y la pequeña en el castillo, también. Al menos hasta que pudiese andar.

Ambas mujeres aprovecharon su primera salida , para bajar a desayunar al gran comedor. Fleur llevaba a su pequeña en un carrito decorado con muchos encajes al estilo de Francia.

Tonks por el contrario había preferido un carrito para los gemelos decorados con los colores de Gryffindor, en algo debía notarse que era la jefa de la casa.

Nada mas entrar una gran muchedumbre de chicas se acercaron a las dos mujeres , querían ver a los tres pequeños. Estos parecían mas encantados que sorprendidos , sonreían ante cualquiera que las mirarse, excepto ante una chica de Slytherin que se acerco, Pansy Parkinson. Los bebes Potter la miraban serios. Esto no paso desapercibido para Tonks , ni para Hermione, que se acerco a la metamorfomaga y le hablo en voz baja.

- ¡Estos pequeñines saben juzgar a la gente!.- el resto del tiempo paso respondiendo la gran cantidad de preguntas que le hacían a ambas.

- ¿Como se llaman?.- Tonks acaricio a la pequeña.

- ¡Andrómeda y Sirius!.

- ¿Y la pequeña?.- Fleur sonrió orgullosa.

- ¡Valentine Weasley!.

Solo una de las preguntas hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

- ¡Profesora!, ¿cual de sus hijos se parece mas a su padre?.- una inocente pregunta hizo que Tonks se pusiera en guardia.

No fue la profesora la que respondió , sino Parkinson.

- ¡No te has dado cuenta de que ambos se parecen al padre!.- Todas las chicas la miraron. La chica de Hufflepuff que hizo la pregunta la miro.

- ¿Tu lo conoces?.- en ese momento tanto , Tonks como Hermione , Fleur y las demás conocedoras del secreto se callaron esperando la respuesta.

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Tonks temió lo peor.- ¡Me he cruzado un par de veces con el por los pasillos. Y por eso creo que ambos se parecen a el!. ¿No es verdad profesora?.

- ¡Errrr!, ¡Si, es cierto ambos se parecen a el!.- Parkinson ataco de nuevo dispuesta a conseguir algo de información. La carta que había recibido de su padre así se lo ordenaba y era del puño y letra del señor Oscuro.

- ¡Lo que no se es su nombre!.- A tonks se le congelo la sangre. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que apretaba la barra del carrito.

- ¡Se llama Ted!.- respondió Hermione.- le conocimos cuando la profesora dio a luz y en un hombre… Maravilloso, atento, maravilloso y muy guapo.- los suspiros de las chicas hicieron que se relajasen de la situación.

Aunque Theodore Nott ya había pasado a la historia seguían sin tener nada en contra del resto. Debían protegerse de ellos y de lo pudiesen tramar.

Harry y los demás chicos miraban la escena junto a Bill desde la mesa de Gryffindor, en un momento dado Bill se levanto.

- ¡Lo siento pero mi esposa me reclama!.- Harry lo miro con envidia. Deseaba correr junto a Nym y demostrarles a todos lo mucho que la quería a ella y a sus hijos, pero…

- ¡Tranquilo , pronto podrás estar con ellos!.- intento consolarlo su amigo.

Al final todo quedo en una presentación de los pequeños ante el colegio, pero para Tonks fue algo más. Sentía verdadero miedo de Parkinson, después de su encuentro. Aunque las demás se encargaron de tranquilizarla al respecto.

Dos semanas después La profesora de transformaciones tuvo que volver a las clases . Bill y Fleur habían vuelto a la casa de la orden y todo debía volver a la relativa normalidad. Con todos su pesar tubo que dejar a sus pequeños al cargo de sus elfos domésticos. Se resistía a dejarlos pero al final lo hizo, lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación fue como Winky le echaba una tremenda bronca a Dobby por intentar ponerle uno de sus viejos y sucios calcetines. De nada le sirvió al pequeño decir que pensaba que el pequeño tenia frió.

El pobre de Harry era el que peor lo pasaba. Solo se podía acercar a su mujer e Hijos acompañado de los demás, de forma que no pareciese muy evidente, Tan solo podía cargar unos segundos a sus hijos y reír las gracias de sus amigos.

La primera clase era de las que más nerviosa la ponían. Dos horas encerrada con los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff. ¡Un sueño hecho realidad!. Mas bien una pesadilla.

Se armo de valor y entro en la sala.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!.- una chica levanto la mano.- ¡Si señorita Banner!.

- ¿No ha traído a sus hijos?.- ella sonrió.

- ¡Esto es una clase y no un lugar para ellos!.

- ¡Estarán con su padre!, ¡Ups!, lo olvide , en estos momento el esta ocupado con… la "defensa del castillo".- Parkinson marco cada palabra remarcando las que le interesaba. Y consiguió su objetivo, vio la cara de sorpresa que puso su profesora durante un segundo.

Tonks comprendió lo que le había querido decir. En ese momento Harry y los demás estaban con Lupin en clase de D.A.O. La intención de Parkinson era que supiera que sabía su secreto. O que al menos lo sospechaba.

- ¡Es cierto esta revisando la seguridad del castillo en estos momentos!.- miro a Parkinson y la vio sonriendo.

- "¡Te pille!".- pensó la serpiente.

Tonks necesito de todo su auto control para no salir corriendo y contárselo todo a Harry y a la directora. Comenzó a dar la lección como pudo.

Nada mas terminar la clase , parecía que la profesora quería salir antes que sus alumnos. A medio camino se dio cuenta de que debía actuar con más calma, se fue hacia su siguiente clase. Para su suerte esta era con Ginny y Luna.

En cuanto estas se sentaron llamo a Ginny.

- ¡Señorita Weasley ¿me podría hacer un favor?.- Ginny se levanto y se acerco a la mesa de la profesora. En cuanto estuvo junto a ella le hablo en voz baja.- ¡Ha ocurrido algo muy importante. Avisa a Harry y a los demás, En la hora de la comida todos al despacho de la directora.- Ginny asintió preocupada.- ¡Reparta estos pergaminos!.- Ginny los cogió y se giro para hacerlo.- ¡Gracias!.

A la hora de la comida, Ginny tardo poco en localizar a su hermano y al resto.

Quince minutos depuse estaban todos en el despacho de la sorprendida directora.

- ¡Espero que sea impórtate Nymphadora!.

- ¡Parkinson lo sabe todo!.- algunos no la entendieron pero otros si y esperaban que no fuese lo que se temían.- sabe quien es mi marido .- termino de decir mirando a Harry.

- ¡No es posible creo que…!

- ¡Se lo que me digo!. Cuando bajamos Por primera vez Fleur y yo al comedor con los bebes, Parkinson dijo que conocía al padre de mis hijos, que lo había visto por los pasillos!.- Las chicas le dieron la razón.

- Es cierto. Nos sorprendió mucho.

- Hoy en clase me han preguntado por que no llevé a los Pequeños. Parkinson dijo que estarían con el padre, pero después dijo que no era posible ya que el estaba revisando las defensas del castillo. Era la hora en la que estabais en clase con Lupin, ¡En D.A.O!.- Harry miro a su mujer preocupado igual que ella.

- ¡Creo que te lo has imaginado!.- le dijo la directora no muy convencida.

- ¡No te lo puedo demostrar!, pero algo me dice que lo sabe. Y si ella lo sabe…

- ¡También lo sabe el!.- termino Harry.

- ¡No podemos estar seguros de que sea así!.- dijo Lupin intentando calmarlos un poco.

- ¡Pero tampoco de lo contrario!.- harry se puso en pie.- No pienso poner en peligro a mis hijos y a Nym por esto. Ya lo dije una vez. Nadie volverá a jugarse la vida por mí. Hay que vigilar a las serpientes.

Lo que nadie sabia es que Parkinson ya había enviado una carta a su padre diciéndole que tenía la certeza de que Harry Potter era el marido de la profesora de transformaciones y de que los pequeños eran sus hijos.

Había encontrado un arma muy poderosa para su señor. Seguro que la premiaría.

Mientras en el despacho de la directora , esta trato de desviar un poco el tema de la conversación.

- La mejor manera de conseguir que estén seguros es… destruir los Horcrux que faltan.- miro a Harry.- ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar el siguiente?.-el chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No tengo ni idea pero…!- recordó la charla de la profesora.- me sigo preguntando que buscaría en la cámara.

- ¿De que habláis?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡En el ataque , sorprendieron al señor oscuro dirigiéndose hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso!.

- ¡Sabia que era rarito pero…!- Ron se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.- ¡Iba hacia …!.

- ¡La cámara de Slytherin!.- termino por el Hermione.- conoce muy bien esta castillo y sabe que el basilisco esta muerto, gracias a sus seguidores. ¿Qué buscaba allí?.

- ¿Una salida?.- pregunto Ginny.

- ¡Era mas fácil salir del castillo y huir hacia el bosque , como hicieron!.- respondió la directora.

- Lo único que esta claro es que debemos entrar de nuevo y revisar ese lugar. La última vez no se nos ocurrió. Si hay una entrada al castillo o algo mas debemos averiguarlos antes de que nos sorprendan de nuevo.- la directora miro a Harry y asintió ante lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo , hay que averiguar lo que quería!. Tal vez haya algo ahí que nos diga donde puede haber otro. Aunque deberemos esperar un tiempo. Si sabe la relación que tenemos. Ella y mis hijos corren peligro.- miro a Tonks.- ¡Te juro que antes de que os haga algo tendrá que matarme a mi!.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar!. Tu no conociste a tu padre , pero me niego a que mis hijos pasen por algo parecido.- sin importarle la presencia de la directora se abrazaron.

Depuse de la improvisada situación acordaron que deberían tomar algunas precauciones extras.

Los Aurors que protegían el colegio eran todos fieles al ministerio. Al igual que hicieron los otros seguían a los chicos a todas partes. Aunque casi toda la atención la tenían puesta sobre Harry.

Le resultaba muy fácil al moreno despistar al sus dos sombras. El gigantón que amenazo a harry era el que mas se enfurecía. Si fuera por el, el chico no respiraría sin su permiso.

Comenzaron nuevamente las clases especiales, debían tomar mas precauciones ya que no les interesaba que los descubrieran, seguro que el ministerio utilizaría a los chicos en su provecho.

El animago que lo seguía con forma de gorrión estuvo un par de veces a punto de caer en las garras de un rapidísimo Halcón que desaparecía igual de rápido que llegaba. Para colmo era en ese instante cuando perdía de vista al chico y no lo volvía a encontrar hasta algunas horas después.

Todos deseaban averiguar como se las arreglaba para desaparecer con esa facilidad, incluso parecía que supiera donde había gente esperándolo ya que no seguía esa ruta.

Las clases especiales habían alcanzado un nivel muy superior, para el asombro de los profesores los chicos ya tenían un nivel comparable aun Auror de segundo año. Incluso la pequeña Ginny había empezado a estudiar los hechizos de primer año. Tanto la directora como Lupin , pensaban seriamente en darle el mismo trato que a los demás y que sus clasificaciones estuvieran en concordancia con sus conocimientos al final del año.

Todos practicaban como mínimo media hora en su forma animaga. En Slytherin se hizo normal ver a ese extraño gato pelirrojo por las esquinas , aunque nadie quería acercarse mucho.

Algunos también lo vieron por los pasillos junto a otro gato canela. Paseando con rapidez en las sombras.

El pequeño Halcón se divertía a costa de cierto pajarillo del ministerio , aunque procuraba que no lo viesen más de lo necesario ya que esa especie era casi tan rara de ver como al maravilloso fénix blanco.

El pobre de Harry era el único que no podía salir abiertamente al exterior ya que era imposible que no lo viesen , ya fuera de día o de noche. Un par de veces se permitió el lujo de salir hacia Hogsmeade y volver en su forma animaga al despacho de la directora. Después se divirtió despistando a quien intentaba seguirlo o capturarlo en el bosque prohibido. A raíz de ese incidente la directora le prohibió salir de nuevo en su forma animaga. El volar dentro de la sala multipropósito no era lo mismo , por mucho que la hiciesen amplia y preparada para ese fin.

Una semana después del incidente con Parkinson Tonks se cruzo con ella en el pasillo, inclino la cabeza cortésmente y la chica le sonrió con malicia. Después de cruzarse la Slytherin se volvió y le hablo.

- ¡Profesora!, ¿podría responderme a una pregunta?.- Tonks se volvió intrigada.- ¿Qué se siente sabiendo que pronto se va a quedar viuda?.- la profesora se puso blanca.- ¡y sabiendo que será por su culpa!.

- ¡No te entiendo!.-

- ¡Vamos!, ¿cree que soy idiota?.- se acerco a ella y le hablo mas bajo.- En cuanto el se enfrente con el señor oscuro estará muerto y todo por que querrá que suceda antes de que les pase algo a sus…- agrio la cara.- bastardos.- Tonks no se lo pensó y le dio una bofetada a la chica.- ¿Cómo se atreve a pegarme?. ¡Daré parte de esto y la echaran!.

- ¡No lo he hecho como profesora!, sino como madre. ¡Nadie se mete con mis hijos!.Algún día lo entenderás.- la miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió.- aunque creo que …las serpientes no se preocupan por su descendencia. Solo las dejan y que se apañen. Incluso tengo entendido que algunas se las comen.

La rubia estaba furiosa.

- ¡Estoy deseando ver si será tan valiente cuando llegue el momento!. Seguro que si perdiese a Pott… su marido.- ese pequeño fallo hizo que Tonks se diese cuenta de que esa chica sabia más de lo que decía. Parkinson noto que había metido la pata y salio corriendo dejando a Tonks preocupada.

- ¡Tenias razón , lo sabe y seguro que el también!.-alguien hablo detrás de ella, reconoció la voz de Harry.

- ¿Los has oído?.

- ¡La vi y como venia en esta dirección decidí seguirla un rato!.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

- ¡Proteger a nuestro hijos!.- fue lo único que dijo Harry.

Cada uno siguió en una dirección, el directo a comunicárselo a la directora y ella junto a sus hijos.

Al entrar en su cuarto la recibió Dobby. Winky estaba junto a la cuna de los gemelos, acunándolos. Ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

Se acerco y los miro durmiendo.

Los dos habían heredado los ojos de Harry y por fortuna parecía que el pelo de ella, era maravilloso ver esos ojos mirando algo fijamente.

Una vez Ginny dijo que la pequeña Andrómeda seria una autentica rompecorazones. A Harry este comentario no le agrado demasiado.

Miro a la elfina , que con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que todo estaba perfectamente.

Después se sentó en su mesa y corrigió algunos trabajos. Tenia la cabeza en otros sitio y no les presto demasiada atención.

La mañana siguiente marco un antes y un después en la vida de todos.

Amaneció como un día mas, para variar Harry y Ron se habían quedado dormidos y llegaban después que los demás al desayuno. Nada mas sentarse, entraron por la puerta algunos reporteros de diarios mágicos exigiendo ver a Harry Potter, al tiempo que cabían multitud de fotos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?.- preguntaba Ron.

- ¡No lo se ni me importa!.- Respondió el chico. Comenzaron a entrar las lechuzas con el correo.

Como cada mañana Hermione recibió su ejemplar, en cuanto vio la portaba lo entendió.

- ¡Creo que si te importa y mucho!.- le tendió el periódico.

_UNA MACABRA FELICITACIÓN:_

_Esta misma mañana ha aparecido nuestro compañero Benjamín Tropper asesinado a la puerta de la redacción. Nada mas verlo se sabia que lo habían asesinado con la Maldición Avadra, el sello personal de los Mortifagos._

_Habían utilizado su cadáver para hacernos llegar una carta del mismísimo señor Oscuro. Nuestro desafortunado compañero, tenía un pergamino prendido en su pecho._

_Ya de por si fue algo grotesco y malvado, en la primera parte del pergamino se nos informaba que Benjamín había sido "eliminado", por ser un sangre sucia. Hemos de añadir que este comportamiento para con la maravillosa persona que fue en vida este amigo y padre de familia nos ha causado un terrible sentimiento de repulsa para con la acción y los que la cometieron._

_El funeral de nuestro compañero será en la intimidad ya que su familia no quiere exponer a los hijos de este a ningún tipo de peligro. Acompañamos en su dolor a su esposa y familia._

_En otro orden de cosas la otra carta que acompañaba a la notificación de la "ejecución" de nuestro compañero. Estaba escrita del puño y letra del mismísimo , Imnombrable._

_En esta felicitaba su odiado enemigo **Por su reciente paternidad y con retraso por su matrimonio**. Es sabido que se refiere a Harry Potter._

_Sabiendo que no es una persona que diga nada por decir. Nos preguntamos si tenía algo de razón. Pero hasta eso nos respondió. En la carta nos da el nombre de la supuesta esposa de Harry Potter._

_Se trataría de la señorita Nymphadora Tonks, que en estos momentos es la profesora de transformaciones del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_Hemos podido saber que efectivamente esta profesora dio a luz recientemente en el mismo castillo en el que imparte clases a un niño y a una niña._

_Nos informa además de que en el departamento de los inefables se encuentra todos los documentos que confirman esta noticia ._

_Termina asegurando a Harry Potter que se encontraran mas pronto de lo que cree y que en esta ocasión no tendrá tanta suerte.  
La última frase que le dirige directamente al joven Potter es realmente preocupante._

"_Disfruta de tu familia mientras puedas , no te durara mucho tiempo. Te prometo que lo ultimo que veras es a tus bastardos y a la zorra de tu mujer muertos a mis pies"_

_A la salida de este diario no hemos podido confirmar ni desmentir nada. Esperamos que el ministerio o el mismo Harry Potter desmienta o afirme lo que nos han revelado de forma tan terrible. Esperamos poder responder a estas dudas en próximas publicaciones._

_Con gran pesar se despide:_

_Anderson Odonels, _

Al terminar miro a Tonks esta estaba siendo en ese momento bombardeada de preguntas por parte de los reporteros.

- ¿Cuando fue la boda?.

- ¿Es de verdad el padre de sus hijos?.

Con un movimiento de varita la directora los paralizo a todos.

- ¡Esta institución esta a mi cargo!, no consentiré que nadie venga aquí a molestar a mis alumnos o a mi personal.¡Fuera!, espero no tener que repetirlo.- Tonks había salido de la sala acompañada de

Lupin, ambos aun no entendían que pasaba, ¿Cómo se podían haber enterado de todo?.

La directora los descógelo y estos se giraron para salir.

Cuando los reporteros salían vieron a Harry.

- ¡Es el!. – Corrieron en su búsqueda.- ¿Cuándo se enamoraron?.

- ¿No le incomoda que ella sea unos años mayor?.- en ese punto Harry sabia que tenia que salir de la sala. Sentía como sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos, esperando una respuesta.

Sin pensárselo salio corriendo del salón seguido de todos los reporteros. Al salir invocó su escoba y poco después esta llegaba junto a el.

- ¡Espere señor Potter solo unas preguntas!.- oía y notaba los flases de las cámaras cunado despego del suelo y voló en dirección a la torre de astronomía.

En cuanto se poso, sin pensarlo salio corriendo en dirección al despacho de la directora. Esquivo a todo el mundo por los pasillos no le apetecía nada hablar con nadie.

Cuando llego a la puerta del despacho de la directora supo que no había sido el único en pensar que debía acudir allí.

Tonks ya estaba en la puerta con Lupin. Al igual que Hermione y Ron. Detrás de el llegaron el resto de los que conocían sus secretos. Neville , Luna, Colin, Daphne y por supuesto Ginny.

- ¿Quién lo habrá dicho, decía Tonks?.

- ¡Nadie!, Parkinson se lo dijo a su señor y el nos ha felicitado en persona por medio del profeta.- dijo Harry acercándose a su mujer. Cuando estuvieron juntos se cogieron de la mano.

- ¿Creo que les dije que dentro del castillo...?.- llegaba la directora dijo la contraseña y la gárgola les dio paso hacia el despacho..

- ¡Profesora , si todos lo saben!. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?.

- ¡No Harry, solo lo sospechan!. Es muy distinto. Nadie se creerá lo que ha dicho.

- ¡Pero lo sabe!. No pondré en peligro a mi familia. Si todo tiene que salir a la luz que así sea. Además sabe que la gente creerá mas lo que diga ese periódico que lo digamos nosotros.

Habían estado hablando al tiempo que subían las escaleras y entraban en el despacho de la directora. Aparecieron una silla para cada uno de las personas que habían entrado.

- ¡La mejor forma es no perder la cabeza y seguir como hasta ahora!.

- ¡Claro!, solo hay que asegurarse que ninguno de esos cabrones se acerque a mis hijos o a Nym.- el sarcasmo del chico rayaba en la desesperación.- ¡Será muy sencillo!. Seguro que estarán quietecitos mientras encontramos los dos que quedan.

- ¿De que habláis?.- pregunto Luna.

- ¡Lo siento señorita Lovegood pero es un tema que requiere cierta reserva. El saber sobre el solo pondría su vida en peligro inútilmente.- le dijo la directora. Harry mas calmado también le hablo.

- ¡Creedme si os digo que saber sobre esto solo conseguiría acarearos mas problemas de los que tenéis!. Si pudiera os aseguro que os lo contaría.

- Lo mejor es seguir con lo que interesa ahora. ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?.- pregunto Tonks.

La directora parecía pensarlo.

- Estamos en un serio problema. Si el consejo pide saber el nombre de tu marido no quedara otra que decírselo. Y eso si que será un problema. El es un alumno. Pedirán tu dimisión.

- ¡De problema nada!. Si esos idiotas quieren echarla se las verán conmigo.- Harry estaba decidido.

- ¡No me malinterpretes!. Ellos pueden impedirle dar clases peo no echarla del castillo. Al menos mientras yo sea la directora.

- ¡De seguro pronto darán señales de vida!.-No había terminado de hablar Lupin cuando entro una lechuza por la ventana.

MC Gonagall cogió la carta y la leyó. Al terminar suspiro resignada.

- ¡Vienen hacia aquí!. Quieren una reunión extraordinaria.

- ¡Pues hablaremos con ellos!.

- ¡Harry tu no puedes!.- dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¡En realidad si!.- corrigió Hermione.- Si se llama a Tonks ante el consejo. Su marido puede acompañarla. Esta reflejado en las leyes de Hogwarts.

- ¡Gracias señorita Granger!. Perdón señora Weasley. ¡Me sigue resultando raro llamarla así!.- sonrió la directora. Después miro a Harry.- Puedes estar pero eso solo confirmaría sus sospechas. Tú decides.

- ¡Ya lo he hecho!.- respondió el moreno cogiendo la mano de su esposa.

Cuando una hora después todo el consejo estuvo reunido. El tema de la reunión era evidente.

Comprobar la identidad del marido de la profesora de transformaciones y de confirmarse lo dicho en el profeta , su inmediata destitución y la elección de un nuevo profesor. Fuera de la sala esperaba Harry junto con sus amigos y por supuesto Nym.

Dentro la directora intentaba convencer a los representantes del consejo de que todo lo que habían leído era solo las ideas del señor oscuro.

Pero cuando pidieron que entrara Tonks para revelar la identidad de su marido suspiro resignada. El truco había funcionado bien hasta ese momento.

Tonks entro en la sala cuando se la requirió. Justo detrás entro Harry.

- ¡El chico que salga!.- pidieron.

- ¡NO!.- los representantes lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo que no. Quieres que te expulsemos?.

- ¡Se muy bien que aunque quisiesen no podrían!. Necesitan que el ministerio lo aprobase y eso no sucederá. No permitirán que me enfrente a Voldemort.- todos se estremecieron de miedo, menos Tonks y la directora.- sin estar preparado.

- ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!. Aquí se esta revisando el comportamiento de la profesora de transformaciones y la supuesta ocultación de información.

- ¡Mas razones para estar aquí!. Si quieren saber la verdad yo se las diré.- cogió a Tonks de la mano.- Lo que dice el profeta es todo cierto. ¡Bueno¡, no todo. No consentiré que nada malo le pase a mi familia. Antes muerto.

- ¿Admite que es usted el marido de la profesora?.

- ¡Si!.

- ¡Como es posible que hayan estado tomándole el pelo a esta institución!.- Harry lo miro sin entender nada.- Han estado viviendo como pareja e incluso han tenido un hijo.

- ¡La verdad es que son dos!.- lo corrigió Tonks.- y desde que entre como profesora. En ningún momento he estado a solas con mi marido.- lo miro y suspiro.- por mucho que quisiera.

- ¡Es el colmo!.

- ¡Hicimos un juramento a la directora y lo hemos mantenido!. Dentro de estos muros no nos comportamos como marido y mujer . Solo como Profesor y alumno. ¡Además!.- miro a MC Gonagall.- la directora podrá decirles que las clases de transformaciones me las dio ella en persona . Por lo que mi esposa sea la profesora de transformaciones no ha influido en su trabajo ni en mis calificaciones.

- ¡No podemos consentir esto!. Si algún alumno lo supiese podría pensar que el también….

- ¡Déjese de tonterías!.-lo callo MC Gonagall.- todos han leído el profeta y la llegada de esos chupa sangre que se llaman reporteros , solo a servido para que se interesen mas por el asunto. A estas horas ya lo deben de haber conocido hasta en Rumania.

- ¡Con mas razón para expulsarla del castillo!.

- ¡De acuerdo esta misma tarde nos iremos!.

- ¿Como ha dicho?.

- ¡Yo me iré con ella!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Sabes que no es posible!..- dijo uno de los magos.- ¡Tu deber es permanecer aquí y…

- ¡Yo solo acepte venir por que ella estaría aquí!. Y eso fue antes de casarnos. ¿De verdad creen que me quedare mientras a ella la expulsan de aquí?. ¡Ni de coña!.

- ¡Pero cuando termines tus estudios podrás…!

- ¡Si Voldemort los encuentran.- se volvieron a estremecer.- , los mata y con ellos a mi!. No tengo nada que discutir. Si se van me voy.- unos de los magos se puso en pie.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarnos?.

- ¿Yo?, nadie . Además no es una amenaza , es un hecho. Están hablando de proteger a los alumnos. A los hijos de las familias mágicas.- sonrió con odio.- Y están hablando de sacar a la mia de aquí. De exponerlos a la muerte.

- ¡El ministerio se encargara de…!

- ¡A la mierda el ministerio!.- todos se sobre saltaron al oír a la chica.- ¡no quieren que de clase de acuerdo. No las daré!.

- Entonces ¿abandonara el castillo?.- pregunto sonriendo un anciano.

- ¡Eso no es discutible!.- hablo la directora.- si no puede ser profesora , será mi ayudante personal.

- ¡Minerva!.

- ¡Han echado a uno de mis profesores!. A estas alturas no podré encontrar a nadie de confianza para reemplazarla. Tendré que dar las clases yo. ¿Como voy a dar clases y dirigir este lugar a la vez?.

- ¡De acuerdo podemos aceptar eso!. Pero deberá vivir en el pueblo, no en el castillo. Vendrá a el por las mañanas y se ira al terminar.

- ¡Si es lo que quieren eso haremos!.-dijo Harry.

- ¡Usted no puede salir del castillo!.

- ¡Claro que puedo!, seguro que el ministerio me pondrá algunos de los Aurors destinados aquí para mi protección.

- ¡Pero eso dejaría el colegio sin defensas!.- decía otro de los miembros del consejo asustados.- no podemos permitir que…- lo callo el que parecía el jefe.

- ¡Ustedes ganan, la señora Tonks se…!

- ¡Potter!.- dijo ella.- soy la señora Potter.- Harry sonreía complacido.

- ¡La señora potter se quedara en sus habitaciones y será la ayudante de la directora!. Pero si por alguna razón nos enteramos de que han intimado dentro de los muros , saldrá de aquí en un suspiro.

- ¡No hay problema de eso ya se ha encargado la directora!.- Decía con desagrado Harry.- por lo menos será poco tiempo.

Se acordaron una serie de reglas de conducta. Tanto a Harry como a Tonks le parecieron excesivas y algo crueles.

NO podría comer en el gran comedor cuando estuvieran todos los alumnos.

NO llevaría en ningún caso a sus hijos allí.

NO saldría con ellos por los terrenos cuando estuvieran en horas libres.

La lista incluía algunas más.

A cada momento Harry se ponía más furioso. Tonks lo calmo tomándolo de la mano.

- ¡Apenas queda un mes!.- le dijo.- lo soportaremos.

- ¡Otra cosa . – Dijo otro mago.- ¡antes de terminar el curso se hará una salida a Hogsmeade!. El señor Potter deberá ir. Pero su esposa se quedara en el castillo.

- ¡Ni de coña!.- Harry no aguanto mas.- O viene ella o no salgo. ¿Qué se piensan que me pueden manejar como quieran?. – dio un paso hacia ellos y estos se sorprendieron.- He aguantado todas esas entupidas reglas sin decir nada por ella. Estoy dispuesto a casi ni ver a mis hijos sino es con media plantilla de profesores delante. Pero esto ya se pasa de la raya. – Se paro frente a ellos.- ¿Saben que?. ¡No pienso cumplir ni una sola de sus reglas!. Desde que estoy aquí me he saltada cada una de ellas. La única que voy a respetar es la que le hice a la directora. Para mi ustedes no son nada.

- ¡Como te atreves maldito niñato!.- se levantó y saco la varita. Nadie vio lo que paso.

Harry había inmovilizado al mago, sin que nadie viese siquiera cuando saco la varita. El mago se quedo petrificado en el aire mientras el chico le apuntaba con su varita.

- ¿Alguno quiere probar suerte?. ¡NO! . Pues esto se ha acabado.- se giro tomo a su mujer de la mano y salio de allí, seguido de una sonriente MC Gonagall.

Fuera del cuarto la directora se acerco al matrimonio.

- ¡Es una pena que muy pronto me sentiré indispuesta para dar clases. Eso significara que mi ayudante tendrá que darlas por mí!.- sonreía divertida.- No podrán decir nada ya que es uno de sus deberes señora Potter.- ambas mujeres sonreían divertidas.- Es la primera vez que salgo a gusto de una de las reuniones de esos cretinos. ¡Harry!. ¿Te importaría venir a la próxima?.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al gran comedor cogidos de la mano. En cuanto llegaron, todo el salón se giro a mirarlos.

- ¡Ya no creo que quede nada por ocultar!. ¿No cree Directora?.- la mujer se encogió de hombros y se fue a su sitio. Harry miro a su mujer.- ¡Siento todo lo que esta pasando por mi culpa!.

- ¡Ya lo sabia cuando decidí casarme ¡, ¿No crees?.- el sonrió.- además por estar junto a ti todo merece la pena.

Ante el asombro de todo el colegio se despidió de ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios. A continuación ella se fue junto a sus hijos y el se sentó en la mesa de los leones, tranquilamente ,junto a sus amigos.

Poco después ,algunos se acercaban a preguntarle.

- ¡Perdona Harry! . ¿Es cierto entonces lo que dice el profeta?.- el sin mirarlo le respondió.

- ¿Tu que crees?.

En toda la tarde solo se hablaba de la pareja en el castillo.

El club de fans de harry había sido el más afectado. Eso suponía que se encontraba ya fuera de su alcance.

Esa misma tarde Harry y Tonks reunieron a sus tres elfos. Kreaker como siempre los miraba con odio.

- ¡A partir de ahora solo aceptareis ordenes mías y de Nym!. Todo seguirá como hasta ahora. Winky se encargara de cuidar a los pequeños y vosotros dos estaréis pendientes de que nadie se acerque al cuarto sin nuestro permiso. Sabéis de sobra quienes son nuestros amigos y gozan de confianza. No quiero enterarme de que les has hecho algo.- dijo mirando al viejo elfo.

- ¡Kreaker sabe cual es su obligación y hará caso al amo!.- miro por un segundo a los bebes.- ¡Aunque no le guste el amo , debe proteger a sus futuros señores!. Ellos si podrán ser verdaderos magos.

Viniendo de el eso era todo un acto de confianza. Entendieron que nadie se acercaría a sus hijos sin su permiso. Parecía que el viejo elfo sentía algo de lo que sintió por sus antiguos amos en esos pequeños. En cierta forma no les agradaba , pero con el tiempo lo solucionarían.

Varios días después , Tonks paseaba con sus hijos por los jardines. Winky la seguía en todo momento atenta a cualquier cosa.

Por un lateral aprecio Pansy Parkinson acompañada de otra chica.

Se acercaron a Tonks sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños.

- ¡Es una pena que tengan estos padres!.- dijo la rubia.- tendrán una vida muy corta.- Tonks necesito todo su control para no estrangular a la chica en ese momento.

- ¡Creo que eso mismo dijeron cuando naciste querida!.-se giro sonriendo.- Por cierto, dale las gracias por la felicitación a Voldemort.- Ambas Slytherin se estremecieron.- La forma que escogió para hacerlo fue horrible , pero en su línea de sadismo.

- ¿Cómo te atreve a pronunciar el nombre de…- se callo a tiempo. Winky se había puesto entre Tonks y la chica. Al momento apareció Kreaker.

- ¿De tu señor?. ¡Vamos querida se que solo tu fuiste capaz de informarle de todo!. Es justo que también te lleves el merito. ¿No crees?.- la chica miro a Sirius que la miraba serio. Poco después su hermana hizo lo mismo.

- ¡No hay duda de que son sus hijos!.- se notaba el odio en la voz.- tienes sus mismos ojos.

- ¡Celosa!.

- ¡De ti , por supuesto que no!. Mas bien asqueada.- miro a los elfos.- incluso tus elfos parecen unos fracasados.

- ¡A Kreaker le agrada la señorita. Es toda una sangre limpia!.- se puso de nuevo serio.- Pero Kreaker obedecerá a sus amos y no permitirá que nadie les haga daño.- aunque tenga que lastimarla.

PAnsy dio un respingo simulando estar ofendida y se giro

- ¡Algún día yo tendré mis propios hijos y ellos si serán unos magos de verdad!.

- ¡Tal vez ¡. Pero siento pena por ellos. Ninguna criatura se merece una madre como tu.

Pansy se giro con la varita en a mano. Al hacerlo vio a Tonks que le apunta con la suya, mientras Winky se apartaba con los bebes.

- ¡Yo no te atacare , pero si me defenderé!, tu decides.- La compañera de la rubia se dio cuenta de que llevaban las de perder y se acerco a esta.

- ¡Pansy déjalo!. ¡Ya sabes lo que se nos dijo!. Tonks oyó perfectamente estas palabras.

La rubia guardo la varita y sonrió altiva.

- ¡Será mejor que disfrutes de tus… crías!.- Tonks apretó su varita con furia.- no os queda mucho tiempo.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de allí riendo.

En otro lugar Harry estaba muy pensativo. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le dijo la directora.

Por alguna razón el quería entrar en la cámara de Slytherin. Si se había arriesgado seria por algo y tenia que averiguarlo lo antes posible.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando, la batalla final estaba cada día mas cerca y todavía tendría que encontrar dos Horcrux mas antes de enfrentarse a el.

De un salto se puso en pie, le resulto relativamente fácil deshacerse de los dos Aurors, como casi siempre. Los oía maldecir cuando lo perdieron. Para su suerte era ya demasiado tarde para que un gorrión siguiera a un chico dentro del castillo. Le fue de mucha ayuda el mapa de los merodeadores

En poco tiempo se encontraba en el baño del segundo piso.

Mirthel salio de uno de los baños.

- ¿Es cierto lo que oído?, ¿Te has casado?.- el asintió.- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?.- lacar a de incredulidad del chico era total.- Apenas en unas decenas de años estarías muerto y podrías compartir el baño conmigo.- Harry no pudo decir nada. Con uno de sus habituales berrinches se metió dentro de uno de los baños y desapareció.

Estaba solo, miro hacia su destino. Delante suyo estaba el lavabo marcado. La entrada a la sala secreta.. MC Gonagall y Dumbledore lo habían sellado hace unos años. Pero consiguió deshacer los conjuros y acceder al lugar.

A continuación se acerco y le hablo en Parsel.

- _"¡Ábrete!".- _Al momento todo el lavado desapareció , en su lugar estaba la entrada a la cámara.

- ¡Menos mal que nos lo imaginamos!.- Al girarse allí estaban sus amigos.

- ¡No os dije nada por que…

- ¡Lo sabemos!. No quieres que nadie se arriesgue por ti.- dijo Hermione.- Da gracias a que no dejamos que viniese Tonks. – Harry se sorprendió. - ¿Creías que ella no lo sabría?. Te conoce mejor que nosotros?.

- ¡Nos ha dicho que te recordemos que sus hijos deben seguir teniendo un padre!. Dijo que tu lo entenderías.

- ¡Iremos contigo!. Para asegurarnos.- dijo Ron.

- ¡ Juntos somos mas poderosos!.- añadió Ginny.- Harry sabía lo mucho que le costaba esa decisión a la pelirroja. En ese lugar estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort.

- ¡Bien venidos!.-se abrazo a ellos.- vamos.

- ¡Yo ni lo sueñes!.- se toco la pequeña tripa.- este pequeñín y yo nos quedaremos por si necesitáis ayuda. Daphne y yo seremos las vigilantes. Colin esta fuera controlando el pasillo.

- ¡Esta vez solo iremos Ginny y yo contigo!.

- ¡Reconozco que no soy tan lista como Hermione, pero tengo la ventaja de que conozco el lugar muy bien!.- Miro a Ron. – aunque sigo siendo mas lista que algunos y algo haré.

- ¡No quiero discutir pequeñaja.- dijo Ron , se acerco a la entrada y salto dentro del agujero, sin pensárselo.- ¡Esta era la parte facillllll!.- se oía mientras caía.

Al momento entro Harry y después una asustada ginny.

Fuera lo que fuera que había allí, habían decidido averiguarlo.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todos, aquí esta un nuevo Cáp. de esta historia.

Espero que todos y todas estéis pasando un maravilloso día de los enamorados.

Como siempre gracias a todos por leer mi historia y dejar su opinión.

Quisiera que me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre una nueva locura que tengo en mente.

He pensado en escribir una historia siguiendo mi línea de parejas diferentes.

En un punto de la historia tengo que escoger y me da para dos historias.

¿Qué hacer?. Escribo las dos historias o solo la que yo creo que seria la más divertida.

La idea la tome de un FF escrito por **varng.**

EL problema reside en que he intentado contactar con este autor para conseguir su permiso y no lo he conseguido.

He tomado solo la idea de una ley mágica de cumplimiento obligado., el resto es completamente distinto a lo que ha escrito este autor / autora. .

He leído historia con un contenido casi idéntico, pero con desarrollo completamente distinto. Con temas sobre magia antigua y poderes de los elementos, no he visto que haya supuesto un problema y me alegro ya que todos tenemos ideas distintas sobre algo en común. De ahí nacieron estas maravillosas historias. Aun así tengo dudas al respecto.

Una vez dicho, me gustaría saber hasta que punto se puede considerar plagio de idea y si se comunica conmigo se lo agradecería.

NO quiero tomar nada de nadie sin su autorización, Aunque sea en pequeña cantidad.

Las historias se desarrollan en dos parejas. Una es Harry x Ginny que es algo normal. Y la otra seria un Harry x Pansy Parkinson.

Os agradecería que me dijeseis que hacer.

Otro tema es que algunos me dejáis algunos RR muy interesantes , solo que no los puedo contestar al no saber quien los escribes. Es una pena ya que me gustaría hacerlo pero….

NO puedo olvidar a mi amiga JAmesandMolly, felicidades por… tu ya sabes que.

A MAldrake. Da igual lo que escribas siempre que sea lo que piensas

Me han dicho que mi historia no sale en la lista de actualización (El Just in). Si alguien sabe el por que o como solucionarlo si me lo dice se lo agradecería.

Gracias a todos y Todas y Hasta la próxima.

30

La bajada hacia el túnel fue como la primera vez. En parte emocionante en parte terrible. Sabia que hubiera lo que hubiera allí abajo, el lo había querido coger. Y eso solo significaba que fuese lo que fuese debía significar mucho para El Señor Oscuro.

Aterrizo como siempre cayendo sobre el suelo. Una mano se puso delante de su cara, para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¡Esta vez ha sido mejor que antes!.- el miro a su amigo pelirrojo.- ¡Esta vez al menos no tengo ganas de vomitar!.

- ¡Tienes razón!.- dijo cogiendo la mano de su amigo.

- ¡Apartaos!.- se oyó detrás de ellos.

Apenas se habían vuelto cuando cayó sobre ellos una melena pelirroja que los tiro de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡Es fantástico!. Es una pena que no lo recuerde de la ultima vez.- Harry y Ron ase miraron.- ¿Podremos volver otro día?..- sonrió a los chicos.

- ¿Estas loca Ginny?.- ella se limito a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Los tres miraron hacia el túnel entraron en el.

Las paredes de roca apenas tenían símbolos. Salvo varios detalles extraños de color plateado o verde.. Muy del gusto… Slytherin.

Apenas habían entrado cuando Ginny se puso entre Harry y su Hermano.

Cogió a Harry y con la otra mano sostenía su varita. Ron se dio cuenta.

- ¡Si Tonks te viera en este momento!, te aseguro que tendrías muchos problemas..- Ginny miro a Harry y después a su hermano. Le pego un golpe en el brazo al pelirrojo.

- ¡Ella sabe que no lo hago con mala intención!.

- ¡No se que decirte, ¿Recuerda que estaba muy irritable en el último mes?.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!.

Haciendo de juez entre los dos hermanos, Harry y sus amigos llegaron al desprendimiento. Dumbledore y MC Gonagall se encargaron de hacer muy difícil el acceso a la sala.

Delante de las rocas había un gran muro de cristal. Aunque ambos sabían que nada era lo que parecía.

- ¡Genial!. Si esto lo hicieron la directora y Dumbledore, será mejor volverse.- el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza, con desgana.

- ¡No es necesario!. La directora me dijo como pasar.

El moreno se acerco a la pared junto al muro. Toco esta y apareció una palanca de dolor Rojo. La cabeza de esta, tenia la forma de un león.

- ¡Es gracioso, un símbolo de Gryffindor en los dominios de Slytherin.

- ¡Dumbledore era diferente!.- dijo Ginny triste.

Harry bajo la palanca y el muro desapareció dejando a la vista el montón de rocas.

- ¿Tan simple?. ¡Cualquiera podría entrar!.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Que mago de sangre pura pensaría en un método muggle para deshacer el hechizo?.

Gateando subieron hacia la apertura que uso Harry para entrar la primera vez. Retiraron un par de rocas con cuidado y pasaron por el hueco.

Al otro lado solo Harry y Ginny sabían lo que les esperaba. Llegaron ante la puerta de las cinco serpientes y de nuevo el moreno se acerco y hablo en parsel.

- "_¡Ábrete!".-_ La puerta le obedeció y comenzó a abrirse.

Habían llegado a la cámara de Salazar Slytherin.

Neville y colin estaban a cada lado del pasillo que llegaba al baño de las chicas. Daphne y Luna eran las que se encargarían de ir corriendo en caso de que algo sucediera.

Ninguno supo como ambos se enteraron. De pronto aparecieron por un pasillo y se pararon junto a Colin. Poco después se dispuso que los chicos vigilasen y que las chicas fueran las que advirtiesen si pasaba algo.

Si los pillaban dirían que Hermione se encontraba mal. A los Aurors solo les parecería una estudiante enferma , pero para la enfermera seria algo más. De esta forma sus amigos podrían tener tiempo para buscar lo que fuera que buscase el señor Oscuro allí abajo.

Por el momento no había ningún problema.

- ¿Qué tal señor Longbotton?.- Neville Luna se quedaron paralizados, no habían visto llegar a la directora.- ¡Espero que Harry y los demás estén bien!.

- ¡Si nosotros solo vigilamos de que nadie se acerque!.- respondió Luna sonriente,

- ¡Pero no hacemos muy buen trabajo!.

- ¡NO se preocupe. En estos momentos los Aurors están tratando de encontrar a Harry y a mí ya que no dan con el. No se acercaran por aquí en un buen rato. Se lo aseguro.- dicho esto se transformo en gata y se perdió por los pasillos.

- ¡Menos mal que era ella!.—Suspiro el chico.- si llega a ser otra persona…

- ¡Fuéramos seguido con el plan y listo.- dijo la chica como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Nada mas entrar Ginny sintió un estremecimiento. En el aire había un fuerte olor a podrido. Los tres chicos tuvieron que taparse la nariz ya que era insoportable.

La causa, el gran basilisco que Harry mato en el segundo año.

Se había descompuesto en todo ese tiempo y la carne putrefacta, había llenado el ya de por si enrarecido aire con ese repugnante olor.

Harry creo un casco burbuja para el y sus amigos.

Con el aire más respirable caminaron hacia el centro de la sala.

- ¡Es increíble!.- dijo Ron mirando la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.- ¡Estoy en la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, delante de su estatua.- Harry y Ginny miraban a todos lados. Buscaban algo que no debiera estar allí, algo que no vieron o no se fijaron la primera vez que entraron.

Ron siguió mirándolo todo sin perderse nada. Sabía que a la vuelta Hermione le pediría un informe detallado.

- ¡Que asco de bicho!.-miro al basilisco.- ¿Seria esto lo que buscaba?.

- ¡No creo sabe que lo mate en segundo!. ¡La rata se lo dijo!.- se ponía tenso recordando al traidor de Pettigrew.

- Entonces. ¿Qué cojones buscaría aquí?.

Harry miro al lugar en el que había apuñalado al diario de Voldemort. En ese punto había una pequeñísima quemadura, provocada seguro por la destrucción del trozo del alma del señor Oscuro.

Repasaba mentalmente todo lo que hizo dentro de la cámara, como habían entrado y de cómo lucho con el …

- ¡Los túneles!. El basilisco se movía por túneles y yo los use para huir de el.- comenzó a andar hacia una esquina de la sala.- ¡Seguro que allí encontramos algo!.

Ginny y Ron siguieron a su amigo hacia la entrada de los túneles. Entraron y comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones. La luz era escasa pero Ginny

Lo soluciono rápido.

- Lumus!.

- ¡Gracias.

- Por nada.

Recorrieron varios de los pasillos , más de una vez tuvieron que dar la vuelta. Ya fuera por que el túnel no tenía salida o por que desaparecía de la zona de la cámara, subiendo hacia el castillo, casi en vertical.. Hubiese lo que hubiese, tenia que estar en la sala no fuera de ella.

Una media hora después había recorridos todos los pasillos de la sala. Se encontraban el centro de la misma.

- ¡Esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio!.- decía Harry.- estamos dando vueltas a todos esto y no conseguimos encontrar nada.

- ¿No se te ocurre nada para solucionar esto?. Una de tus ocurrencias o algo que nos sirva para solucionarlo.- pregunto Ginny a su Hermano.

- ¡Oye enana!. ¡Yo también quisiera estar en otro sitio no en el nido de esa cosa!.- dijo señalando los restos del animal.

- ¡Pues me temo que nos quedaremos un rato mas por aquí!. ¡A menos que se te ocurra algo!.

Harry estaba metido en sus pensamientos , oía de fondo como los hermanos se peleaba.

Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando escucho el comentario de Ron y de Ginny.

- ¡El nido!.- los hermanos lo miraron.- ¡Esto no es su nido!. ¡El basilisco es una serpiente y como todas tiene un lugar, ¡un nido!, donde duerme y se siente a salvo.

- ¡Claro la cámara entera!.- ron hablaba como si eso fura lo mas evidente.

- ¡Estos son sus dominios pero no es su nido!. – Miro a Ginny.- Se que no te gusta la idea pero tiene que intentar recordar. ¿Cuando lo invocaste , de donde salio?.- la chica se estremeció.

- ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, apenas algunas imágenes, eso es todo!.- agacho la cabeza.- ¡lo siento!.

- ¡Y tu eres la que conocía esto!.

- ¡Ron déjala!. Hay que…- una imagen vino a su memoria.

Cuando el joven Ton Riddle llamo al basilisco para que lo matase, este salio de…

- ¡Cuando vinimos a rescatarte , te vi.- señalo a Ginny.- Tirada en el suelo y Ton me decía que ya era tarde. Después llamo al basilisco para que me matara. Y salio de… - miro la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.- ¡la boca de la estatua!.- Todos miraron a la gran apertura de esta. Era lo suficiente mente grande para que la increíble serpiente saliera y entrara por ella.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la gran estatua del fundador. Cada uno sostenía con fuerza su varita. La boca estaba situada a más de un metro del suelo por lo que podían mirar sin problemas.

Harry fue el primero que miro dentro de la abertura. No se veía luz en su interior pero era seguro que el túnel seguía dentro de la boca.

Harry cogió su varita y apunto dentro del túnel.

- ¡Lumos!.- al momento la luz le dejo ver un túnel que continuaba unos diez metros, para a continuación hacer lo que parecía una bajada.- esto es mas largo de lo que parece.- A continuación subió a la boca y entro por el estrecho túnel.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Estas loco?. Te puedes quedar atrapado.

- ¡Es lo bastante grande para que podamos entrar y en caso de que no pueda seguir vosotros me ayudareis. Seguidme.- dijo al tiempo que gateaba dentro del agujero.

- ¡Esta loco!.- decía Ron.

- ¡Y yo!.- ginny dijo esto antes de subir y seguir a su amigo. El pelirrojo suspiro y siguió a su hermana dentro de la abertura.

Solo Harry tenia su varita encendida dándoles luz, el resto estaban preparados para cualquier cosa..

Harry llego al final del túnel y miro la bajada, no era una caída completamente vertical, era mas bien como una rampa gigante.- se veía el final a lo lejos, seguramente estaría a más de veinte metros de distancia.

- ¡Yo voy primero!, cuando llegue si es seguro os lo digo.- Apenas termino de hablar cuando se deslizaba por el gigantesco tobogán.

- ¡Harry!, fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir a Ron.- ¡Nunca me hace caso!.

- ¡Nadie lo hace!.-dijo Ginny antes de seguir a su amigo.

- ¡Ginny NO!.- intento coger inútilmente a su hermana.- Odio cuando se pone así.- el se quedo quieto , esperando y rezando por no tener que ayudar a los dos descerebrados.

Harry llego sin problemas al fondo del túnel. Nada mas llegar miro a todas partes en busca de algún peligro. Fue una suerte de que aun tuviese la varita encendida con el Lumos. Ese era seguro el nido del animal. Había una parte en la que se veía un inmenso nido hecho con restos de toda clase. En si se podía clasificar como nido aunque no tuviera el aspecto normal de uno. Mas bien parecía que el animal comía en esa zona y los restos se habían amontonando de esa forma. Por lo demás no parecía que hubiese ningún otro peligro.

Estaba aun mirando cuando noto que alguien bajaba por el túnel. Al momento la pelirroja estrelló su culo contra el suelo.

- ¡Ay!. ¡Joder es divertido pero la parada duele!.- decía al tiempo que se masajeaba la parte dolorida.

- ¿Por que has bajado?. ¡Dije que no lo hicierais hasta que yo no viese que era seguro!.- ella lo miro al estilo de Molly Weasley.

- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo harías para defenderte e iluminar este sitio a la vez?.- el no pudo responder.- ¡lo ves es lo mejor!.

Al terminar de hablar comenzó a mirar por todas partes igual que Harry. Se fijo en el nido

- ¡Puag!, ¡Que asco!. No es un animal adecuado como mascota..- Harry se acerco al túnel.

- ¡Ron Baja!. No hay peligro.- segundos después el pelirrojo hacia la misma parada brusca que su hermana.

- ¡Buf que vertedero!, es peor que el cuarto de los gemelos.- Ginny sonrió ante la comparación.- ¿Has encontrado algo?.- Harry lo negó.

- ¡Apenas hemos echado un vistazo rápido!.

- Pues terminemos no quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.- dijo Ginny.

- Ron mira las paredes por su hubiese alguna salida oculta. Ginny tu y yo registraremos el vertedero. Ten cuidado , puede que haya algún diente y no tenemos a mano un antídoto.

- ¡Yo si!.- dijo Ron.- ¡Hermione me lo dio antes de bajar , por lo que pudiera pasar!.

- ¡LO dicho!, te sacaste el premio gordo hermanito.

Cada chico comenzó a realizar su tarea . Ron tocaba miraba y buscaba cualquier cosa extraña en las paredes del lugar , recorría poco a poco las paredes intentando no pasar por alto ningún detalle de los muros.

Por su parte Harry Ginny retiraban cada una de las partes del nido en busca de algo que no debiera estar allí. La mayoría eran desperdicios del animal, restos de su piel , para su suerte no había ni un solo diente del animal por el momento.

Abundaban también los restos de los animales que había devorado , en el tiempo que anduvo suelto por el castillo.

Cráneos de animales del bosque prohibido y lo que parecían ser los resto de acromantulas de poco tamaño. En realidad era casi exclusivamente lo que había en mayor número.

- ¡Me rindo!, en las paredes no se ve nada extraño, ni grietas, ni ranuras, ni ningún tipo de marca o señal.- miro a Harry.- a menos que se abra ablando en parsel , creo que aquí no hay salida.

- ¡Pues a nosotros tampoco no va muy bien, Solo hay restos de su comida y de piel!.- en ese momento metió la mano en lo que parecían excrementos del animal.- ¡y su mierda!. ¡Que asco!.- sacudió la mano llenando a Harry.- ¡perdona!.

- ¡Tranquila..- le respondió Harry quitándose lo que le había caído.- De todas formas al salir lo primero que haré será ducharme. Yo he encontrado lo mismo. Restos de acromantulas sobre todo.- Ron se tenso.

- ¿Todas muertas verdad?.

- ¡Si tranquilo!. Parece que era su comida preferida.- sonrió.- mas bien su única comida.

- ¡NO creo yo he encontrado una pluma entre esa…!

- ¡UNA PLUMA!.- gritaron ambos chicos. Ginny se asusto.

- ¡Si solo una pluma eso es todo!.

- ¿No lo ves?. Puede ser la pluma de Rabenclaw. – Se acerco a los restos que había apartado en el lateral.- ¿Dónde esta?.- Ginny se puso a buscar con el.

- ¡La deje junto a lo demás en… este lado!.- Ron se acerco a sus amigos.

Harry y Ginny movían con desesperación todos los desperdicios . En una de esas Ginny lanzo una pata de Acromantula hacia arriba y le callo encima a Ron. Este en cuanto la vio…

- ¡AHHHH!.- el pelirrojo gritaba y daba vueltas por toda la habitación.- ¡Quitadme esto!.- Ninguno podía acercase. En parte por que Ron no dejaba de moverse, en parte por miedo a que les diera un manotazo al corre de un lado a otro moviendo los brazos como un loco.

- ¡Para de una maldita vez!, ¡estate quieto si quieres que te lo quitemos!.- Harry al final pudo acercarse por detrás y con la varita le tiro de la cabeza la pata amputada.- ¡Ya esta deja de hacer eso!.- Ron se paro cerca de la salida, sin dejar de mirar la pata de araña en el suelo.

- ¡De esta te acuerdas!.- le dijo a su hermana.

- ¡Fue sin querer de verdad!.- se arrodillo junto a Harry y siguieron buscando entre los restos.- Cualquiera se lo hace a posta..

Ron se mantuvo lejos de los dos y estos siguieron buscando entre los restos.

No tardaron mucho encontrar la pluma que había visto Ginny.

- He encontrado un huevo vació. ¿Será el del basilisco?.- Ginny lo sostenía en alto y Harry lo miro.

- ¡Guárdalo y se lo preguntaremos a Lupin. Puede tener alguna utilidad en pociones!.- Ginny lo aparto y siguieron buscando. De pronto

- ¡La tengo!.- Harry la cogió de la mano de Ginny y la observo. No había nada extraño en ella, solo parecía una simple pluma.- ¿Es esa?.

- ¡No lo se. No siento nada!. Yo pensaba que seria igual que la taza. Que sentiría algo o que tendría algún grabado o algo que la diferenciara. Pero… es solo una simple pluma.

- Seguro que hermione nos lo dirá. Salgamos.- Ron se giro para salir.

- ¡Eespera. Quiero intentar algo!.- le dio la pluma a la pelirroja y con su varita se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo.- Diffindo. ¡Ay!.- esto sigue doliendo.- a continuación tocaba con la mano ensangrentada las paredes de la cueva.

- ¿Qué haces?.- Ginny lo miraba sin entenderlo.

- ¡Intento averiguar si aquí hay algún pasaje secreto. En la cueva de la costa se abría con sangre!.

- ¿No te fías de mi?.- preguntó molesto Ron.

- ¡De ti siempre , pero de Volde… El Imnombrable no. En la cueva yo también pensaba que en las paredes no había nada.

Toco , casi tosa las paredes sin resultado. Al final se aplico un hechizo que le curo el corte y miro a sus amigos.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada!.

- ¡Y entre los restos tampoco!. Salgamos y veremos si hay algo fuera.- Ron metió los restos del huevo dentro de una bolsa de tela que traía. Se giro e intento subir.

Dio dos pasos por el túnel de subida y se resbalo hasta el fondo.

- ¡Coño, como resbala!. Esta cubierto de algo que parece babas.

Harry y Ginny también lo intentaron pero no consiguieron nada. Al momento resbalaban hasta el nido.

- ¡Ron, levitemos a Ginny y que ella nos saque después!.

- De acuerdo.

La chica se puso delante del túnel y ellos la apuntaron con sus varitas.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- al tiempo hacían el movimiento con la varita.

Pero no paso nada.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- se extraño Ron.- ¿Lo habré hecho mal?.

- ¡NO creo con todo lo que practicamos, me parece imposible fallar en un hechizo tan simple!.

De nuevo lo intentaron.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- tampoco sucedió nada. Harry miro a Ron.

- ¿Y si es un campo antimagia?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡No funcionaria el Lumos!.- le respondió su hermana.

- ¡Apúntame y haz el Hechizo!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- al momento el Moreno comenzó a flotar en el aire.

- ¡No funciona con Ginny!. ¿Por qué?.- En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, Harry aplico el mismo hechizo a Ron y este también flotaba.

- ¿Qué pasa me estáis asustando, por que yo no puedo flotar?.- la chica sostenía en una mano la extraña pluma.

- Tal vez algo te lo impide..- Harry le quito la pluma.- ¡Intentémoslo ahora!.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!.- La pelirroja , se elevo y comenzó a subir por el túnel. En cuanto estuvo arriba. Se coloco de forma que no pudiese caer y miro dentro del túnel.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí ahora que!.

- ¿Qué será lo que no la dejaba subir?.- pregunto Ron.

Harry le apunto con la varita y le aplico el hechizo. Al momento el pelirrojo flotaba subiendo por el túnel.

- ¡Es la pluma!.

Ron estaba poco después junto a su hermana.

- ¡Harry!, ¿como te subimos?, deja la pluma y después vendremos por ella!.

- ¡No espera!.-Cogió varias mudas de piel del basilisco e hizo una rudimentaria cuerda.

A continuación la metió por el túnel y se la enseño a sus amigos.

- Subid esto. Yo ato la pluma después a la punta y la sacáis de aquí, Después hacéis el hechizo conmigo y listo.

- Primero sales tú y después la pluma.- Ginny tenía un presentimiento.

- ¿Qué mas da?.

- ¡Hazme caso, algo no me cuadra bien!.

El moreno hizo una pequeña bolsa con un trozo de piel y después la ato al extremo de la cuerda de piel.

- ¡Vale subidme!.- poco a poco Harry ascendió por el túnel y se reunió con sus amigos.

Cuando llego arriba estos salieron de la boca y el fue haciendo lo mismo , solo que tenia en la mano la punta de la piel y acabo tirando de ella hacia fuera.. En cuanto la pluma salio de la habitación pudo ver como algunas luces salían del túnel.

- ¡Le aplico algún hechizo. Si sacaban la pluma de allí, la habitación reaccionaria. El que lo hiciera lo pasaría muy mal..

- ¡Es un Horcrux, es un horcrux!.- decía nerviosa Ginny.

- ¡Después lo comprobamos!.

- ¡Mánchala de sangre y listo!.- le dijo Ron . Harry siguió tirando de la cuerda y al final la recupero entera y sin ningún desperfecto.

- ¡Eso lo veremos después. Me gustaría que la directora y lupin vera lo que es! .- observo la piel.- no esta rota ni quemada.

- LA piel del basilisco es muy dura, como la de los dragones. ¿Recuerdas?.- redijo Ron.

- ¡Seguro que los hechizos estaban preparados para no dañar al basilisco!. ¡Lo que me extraña es que tú sepas eso!. Algo bueno esta haciendo Hermione contigo.- el pelirrojo bufo molesto y se alejo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Si no hay mas que hacer, lo mejor será irnos..

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo vayámonos.- dijo Ginny.- Harry asintió y todos salieron de la cámara. Harry hecho un ultimo vistazo al putrefacto animal antes de salir. Cerró de nuevo la puerta y se encaminaron hacia el montón de piedras.

Volvieron a pasar por el hueco que habían abierto. En el otro lado, Harry se encargo de activar de nuevo la barrera que dejaron puesta Dumbledore y MC Gonagall.

No puso sentir volver a apenarse al recordar al anciano profesor.

Cinco minutos después repetían el proceso de lanzarse hechizos de levitación para subir hacia el baño de las chicas.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa , hacia casi una hora que habían bajado y comenzaba a desesperarse. Su estado no contribuía a relajarla, más bien al contrario.

- ¡No volverán!, Pronto tendré compañía n mi baño y tu estar sola. ¡JA JA JA!.- le decía una y otra ver Myrtle la llorona.

- ¡Calla!, siempre he sido amable contigo, no hagas que deje de serlo.- el fantasma se enfado y soltando algunas lagrimitas , se metió en uno de los inodoros desapareciendo.-¿Qué os pasa?,- dijo mirando el agujero.- salid ya o entro yo.- ya no aguantaba mas.

- ¡No hace falta hemos vuelto!.- dijo Ron saliendo por el agujero.

- ¡RON!.- se abrazo a el y Harry abajo estuvo apunto de soltarlo al sentir como el peso había aumentado.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo Ginny al ver lo que le costaba mantener el hechizo.

- ¡O tu hermano se ha puesto a comer por el camino o Hermione lo esta besando!.

Después subieron a Ginny. Hermione había traído una cuerda, ¡por si acaso!. Gracias a esta pudieron subir a Harry .

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?.- les preguntaba.- ¿Por qué no has subido levitando?.

- Vamos al despacho de la directora y allí hablamos.- Cerro la entrada a la cámara y salieron del baño.

Fuera avisaron a las dos parejas que debían regresar a sus respectivas casas y ellos subieron hacia el despacho de la directora. Al día siguiente tendría que contarles lo que había sucedido pero en ese momento lo mejor seria que avisaran a la directora. Harry se sentía decepcionado. En su bolsillo guardaba la pluma que habían encontrado. Tenía la esperanza de que en ese lugar hubiera un trozo del alma de ese desgraciado. Destruirla podía significar estar más cerca de acabar con la pesadilla.

Subieron con mucho cuidado, ninguno quería encontrarse con el señor Fitch o a los Simpáticos y amables Aurors por el pasillo.

Llegaron delante de la gárgola. Antes de hacer o decir nada esta se abrió, ante la sorpresa de todos subieron hacia el despacho.

Al entrar, en el despacho los esperaban la directora, Lupin y Nym.

- ¡Parece que nos esperaban!.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Y los niños?.- le pregunto Harry a su mujer, con la esperanza de verlos..

- ¡Con Winky y Dobby!. ¡Debo admitir que son estupendos con lo pequeños!.- se estremeció.- Incluso a Kreacker le encanta estar con ellos.- Harry puso cara de incredulidad.

- ¡Luego hablaran de su familia!.- los corto la directora sentada en su mesa.- Creo que a todos nos gustaría saber que han encontrado.- cruzo las manos delante de la cara.

- ¡Como sabia que vendría aquí en primer lugar!.- le dijo Harry.

- ¡Quiero pensar que ha madurado lo suficiente!. ¡Además!, con todos los Aurors por el castillo , este es el lugar mas seguro para estas reuniones. Al ver a todos sus amigo en el corredor del baño, supe que habían bajado, decidí llamar a Remus y a Tonks - Suspiro.- ¡Bien!, ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¡Hemos revisado todo el lugar y no encontramos nada.- Dijo Ginny, todos se decepcionaron al oírlo.

- ¡Ya pensábamos irnos cuando a Harry se le ocurrió lo que faltaba¡.- Añadió Ron.- ¡El nido del basilisco!.

- ¡En si se me ocurrió al oírlos discutir!. Añadió el moreno.

- ¿Lo encontrasteis, verdad?.- pregunto Lupin. Ginny mostró el huevo.- ¡Es el huevo del basilisco!.

- El nido estaba dentro de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. ¡Pensamos que podría usarse en alguna poción!.

- ¡Bien pensado señorita Weasley!.- Dijo Lupin , al tiempo que cogía el trozo de huevo.- se lo daré al profesor Slughorn. Creo que os lo agradecerá.. La directora miro a Harry.

- ¡Señor potter lo encuentro muy callado!.- se incorporo en la silla.- ¡Harry , déjate de rodeos y dinos ya lo que encontrasteis.

- ¡También encontramos esto!.- Harry saco la pluma. Todos la miraron.

- ¿Es lo que creo?.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡No lo se!. No siento nada al cogerla. Y la verdad.- la levanto para que la vieran.- no le veo nada especial, ni extraño.

- ¡Lo único es que no podíamos hacer ninguna magia sobre el que la tuviese!.- añadió Ron.- Intentemos levitar a Ginny y no pudimos, se la dio a Harry y al intentarlo con el tampoco sucedía nada.

- Lo mas raro es que otros hechizos como el Lumos los pudimos hacer sin problemas pero cualquiera que…

- Afectase a la pluma no.- termino Hermione.- ¡Tiene protección mágica!. ¡Es la pluma es la pluma!

La directora saco un pergamino y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- ¡Comprobémoslo!. Dame la pluma.- Harry se la dio y la directora la puso sobre el pergamino.

En cuanto esta estuvo sobre la hoja., se levanto sola y comenzó a escribir. En unos segundos había rellenado el pergamino completo, con cantidad de nombres.

- ¡Creo que no queda duda de que tenemos delante la genuina y perdida pluma de Rowena Rabenclaw!.- cogió la pluma y la coloco sobre un atril para estos artículos.- Me alegra que este objeto vuelva a Hogwarts.- miro la hoja que había escrito.- ¡Y funciona perfectamente bien!.

- ¿No había nada mas?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Solo restos de Acromantulas y desperdicios.!. Lo único interesante de toda la cámara era la pluma y esto.- Al decirlo cogió el trozo de huevo de la mano de Lupin.

En cuanto lo toco la cicatriz empezó a molestarle.

- ¡Ahhh!.- se apretó la frente con fuerza, al sentir el dolor

- ¿Harry que pasa?.- dijo Tonks levantándose y acercándose a su marido.- ¿es el verdad?.

- ¡Es el huevo!. ¡Uso el huevo de basilisco para encerrar un trozo de su alma..- Mientras hablaba se sentó en una silla.

LA directora y Lupin , vieron que lo que habían traído era más importante de lo que parecía. Cogieron el trozo de huevo y lo pusieron sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no uso la pluma?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Ya os habéis contestado!.- Añadió la Directora.- Es tal el poder que esta tiene que…

- ¡Añadir cualquier otro Hechizo u objeto resulta muy difícil o casi imposible.- termino Hermione.- la directora sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Como siempre esta en lo ciento querida!. Ni siquiera el, ha podido mancillar este maravilloso objeto. Solo nos queda por hacer una cosa.- Respondió mirando a Harry.

Lupin cogió el trozo e huevo y lo puso en el centro de la sala.

- Cuando destruyas este solo quedaran por encontrar dos.- hablo el licántropo.

- ¡Uno!.- lo corrigió Harry.- el otro es el mismo Lord Oscuro.

- ¡Espero que no se de cuenta!.- Dijo Lupin.

- Dumbledore me dijo que posiblemente el no se diera cuenta hasta que solo quedase una parte. Por lo tanto no hay problema.

- Entonces Harry , adelante. ¿Debemos hacer algo?.- pregunto la directora.

- ¡Apartarse!.- Sus amigos ya lo habían hecho. Harry fu a coger el huevo pero.

- ¿Qué haces?.-le pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Si cuando lo destruyo lo tengo en la mano no se pierde, es lo que paso con la taza!.

- ¡No corras riesgos!. Deja que desaparezca. No creo que a Slughorn le importe demasiado si no sabe que lo tuvimos.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo, Harry!.- añadió la directora.

Harry se alejo un paso del huevo y se aplico un corte en el dedo. A continuación , dejo que un par de gotas de sangre cayesen sobre el trozo de huevo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se puso junto a su esposa. Esta sin darse cuenta le dio la mano y ambos observaron , al igual que el resto, lo que pasaba.

En cuanto la sangre toco el huevo, de este comenzó a salir la espiral verde y ,en su centro la brillante luz. Lupin y MC Gonagall , era la primera vez que veían algo así, por lo que estaban sin poder terminar de creérselo.

Cuando la espiral se elevo un mero del suelo. La luz comenzó a dibujar la cara llena de terror. Al mismo tiempo se comenzó a oír el terrible grito de dolor.

Poco después y como había empezado, la luz consumió todo lo que había en ella y la espiral verde desapareció ascendiendo hacia el techo.

Donde había estado el huevo , solo quedaba un liquido , transparente y de extraño olor.

- ¡Que es eso?.- dijo Ron intentando acercarse!.- Hermione lo paro.

- ¡No lo toques!. ¡Es veneno de Basilisco!.- la chica había reconocido el olor.

La directora miro Harry.

- Parece que una vez más, su esposa le salva la vida. Tiene varias heridas en las manos. Podía haberse envenenado si lo hubieses cogido.

- ¡Lo se y no sabe como se lo agradezco!.-la miro. Con la mirada lo decía todo al igual que Tonks a el.

Lupin los vio y sonrió divertido.

- ¡Tranquilos solos os faltan unas semanas y podréis estar juntos.- Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron.

- No te imaginas cuanto lo deseo!.- añadió Tonks.- Quiero pasear con mi marido y mis hijos. Estar todos juntos sin preocuparme de que nos ataquen o murmuren. ¡Me importa un bledo que lo hagan!, pero eso significaría que estamos juntos y me gustaría.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.- se limito a decir Harry.

MC Gonagall se acerco y con un golpe de varita metió el veneno dentro de un frasco.

- Al menos en pociones esto servirá de algo.- tapo el frasco y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se sentó de nuevo y los miro a todos.- Debo reconocer que hasta que lo he visto tenia mis dudas sobre todo el asunto de los Horcrux. Pero visto lo visto, me alegra de que solo queden dos.

- ¡A mi me ha parecido ver una cara en la luz!.- añadió intrigado Lupin.

- ¡Siempre es así!. Pensamos que es el aspecto del Imnombrable cuando corto su alma y la guardo en el objeto.- dijo Ginny.

- Parece que sigue en su línea!. Continúa escogiendo objetos que le recuerden a Salazar Slytherin.

- ¡Pero lo acompaña con la pluma!, no la pudo hechizar, así que la dejo junto al Horcrux.

- ¡Y es un a suerte!.- la cogió y la puso en un mueble oculto junto a la taza de Hufflepuff.- Estarán guardadas hasta que todo acabe. Si el se entera de que las tenemos sabrá lo que pretendemos y nos será imposible terminar nuestra misión.

- ¡Sabéis cual es el siguiente objeto?.- pregunto el licántropo. Los chicos negaron.

- ¡Dumbledore creía que podía ser Naginy!. Si es así, solo cuando nos enfrentemos a el lo sabremos.

- ¿Esa serpiente?.- harry asintió.

- ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!.- dijo hermione.- es cierto que no hay nada mas cercano a el, pero esa serpiente puede morir o matarla alguien. No creo que el pusiera un trozo de su alma en ella.

Cada uno se puso a pensar lo dicho.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón.- dijo al fin la directora.- hasta ahora ha utilizado objetos de fundadores o con un gran significado para el. Pero al fin de cuentas solo objetos que podían perdurar en el tiempo y Naginy… ¡Quizás hay otro objeto de los fundadores que no conocemos. Tal vez algo de Godric Gryffindor.- Harry negó.

- ¡No,!. Dumbledore me dijo que los únicos objetos del fundador que quedaban eran el sombrero y la espada. Yo la saque del sobrero en segundo, por lo que es imposible que el la hubiera tenido en su poder. Y ha quedado demostrado que no hay nada en el sombreo dijo mirándolo. El sombrero asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Es cierto nadie se ha acercado a mi para realizarme algún hechizo en todos los años que recuerdo!. Solo un loco director lo intento y le costo un dolor de cabeza que le duro varios días..- Miro al cuadro vació del único black que consiguió ser director de Hogwarts.

- ¡Entonces hay que averiguar cual puede ser ese objeto!. De todas formas no descartaremos a Naginy aun.- sentencio Harry.

- ¡Nosotros seguiremos investigando!. Talvez , encontremos algún otro objeto de los fundadores.

- Es posible , pero.. creo que le final de esto ya esta muy cerca.- miro a Nym al decirlo. Ella se puso triste .

Voldemort se reía mientras leía el profeta. Ordenó a Bella que matase al reportero y dejase el mensaje.

Quería que el supiera que lo sabia . Que en cuanto pudiera , le haría daño, mucho daño. Le pegaría donde mas le podría doler.

Ya estaba trazando un plan para deshacerse de los hijos del chico. Incluso puede que se quedase a la pequeña. ¡Quien sabe!. Puede que fuese una buena sirvienta. El castigo definitivo para sus enemigos. Hacer de la hija de Harry Potter una de sus seguidoras. Incluso le diría lo que hizo algún día. Seria divertido ver su reacción.

- ¡Me siento complacido Bella!.- La mortifaga lo miraba a unos pasos.

- ¡Gracias mi amo, todo lo hago por complacerte!.- el la miro y sonrió.

- ¡Y lo haces bien!.- se puso serio.- ¿Tu hermana sabe algo de su entupido hijo?.

- ¡No mi señor!. Yo misma la he visitado un par de veces, para convencerla de colaborar.- sonrió divertida.- en estos momentos se esta recuperando de una pequeña charla familiar.

- ¡Si averiguas lo que sea.- la miro directamente mientras destruía el periódico.- ¡ Si por alguna casualidad esta aun con vida, quiero que me lo traigas!. Lo matare delante de su madre. ¡O mejor!. ¡Lo harás tú!. Será divertido ver su expresión al saber que su tía es la que lo mata.

- ¡Como ordenes!.- se sentía entusiasmada ante la idea.

- ¡Haz que esos inútiles chicos te ayuden!. Ya es hora de que hagan algo mas que decir que quieren unirse a mi.- pensaba que decirle.- La hija de Parkinson parece que es la mas lista.- bajo el volumen de la voz.- no es decir mucho en este caso pero….- miro de nuevo a Bella.- Creo que es la única que puede ser de utilidad.

- ¿De que me va a servir?.- Bella se sentía defraudad teniendo que trabajar con una cría.

- Por lo pronto ella puede moverse dentro de Hogwarts y tu.- la miro de arriba a abajo.- no pasa por una estudiante.

- ¡Me puedo meter en esa entupida escuela cuando yo…

- No seas entupida. Después de nuestra visita , han redoblado la seguridad y más alrededor del chico. ¡Admito que mi felicitación ha contribuido!. Pero no me pude resistir a felicitarlo.- sonreía al hablar. Parecía encontrar divertido lo que sucedía.- Será un aliciente mas para ti. No me falles o… te reunirás con tu marido.- La cara de la mortifaga cambio.

- ¡No lo haré mi amo!.- salio de la habitación rápidamente.

Encontró a Robert Parkinson , junto a otros en una de las salas. Discutían sobre como lo que habían leído podía beneficiar a sus planes.

- ¡Yo solo digo que si matásemos públicamente a Potter y su familia…

- ¡Parkinson!.- el aludido se giro.- Debes enviarle un mensaje a tu hija..- le hizo una seña para que se acercara.. El dejo al grupo y se alejo junto a ella.- Nuestro amo quiere que me ayude en una tarea.

- Es sobre Potter y su nueva familia ¿Verdad?.- la mirada de la mujer lo aterro.- ¡Tranquila, tranquila!. Se que se digo algo soy hombre muerto. No hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Ella fue la que lo descubrió. He pensado que por eso nuestro señor ha pensado en ella para esta misión. Además que ella esta junto a los otros dentro del castillo y le resultara más fácil hacer cualquier movimiento.

- ¡Si eres tan listo sabrás que hacer!.- el asintió.

- ¡MI hija recibirá una carta dándole noticias de la inminente llegada de su tía…- miro a la mortifaga esperando .

- ¡Morgana!.

- ¡De su tía Morgana. Debe ponerse a su servicio y obsederla en todo. - movió el brazo con aire de evidencia.- ni que decir tiene que tendrá que guardar este pequeño secreto. El resto ya es cosa vuestra.

- ¡Muy bien Robert!. Me Sorprende lo mucho que puedes llegar a sorprenderme. Si esto sale bien , tal vez tu hija no sea la única de tu familia en ser felicitado.- El sonrió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se alejo de allí para realizar su parte.

- Espero que al menos esa cría sirva de algo. Sino la matare yo misma.

Lejos de allí en el colegio de hechicería Hogwarts, varios alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Después de la reunión querían ante todo descansar lo poco que les quedaba de noche.

Uno de los chicos iba mas serio de lo normal. La hora final se acercaba. Faltaba poco para que la profecía se cumpliera. Solo tenían que encontrar un trozo de alma mas y… se enfrentaría al mago mas temido de su tiempo. Se sentía preparado, pero… seria suficiente para destruirlo.

Una y otra vez venían a su cabeza el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el cuando atacó el castillo. De nuevo no pudo hacerle ningún daño. La duda que tenia era si podría hacerlo llegado el momento.

En su corazón , pedía y rogaba que no tuviera que sufrir nadie paraque el reaccionase. Tenia que poder controlar su poder completamente, no soportaría la muerte de nadie mas. Mas ahora que tenia a tres vidas que proteger con la suya propia.

Sabía que no podría dormir pero aun así se quedo en la cama intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco vio amanecer.

Ese día prometía ser uno mas o quizás no. Una chica había recibido dos mensaje esa noche.

Uno de su padre dándole unas extrañas instrucciones y la otra la sorprendió mas todavía.

Debía reunirse con … la mano derecha de su señor cerca del bosque prohibido en la hora de la comida. Allí se le diría lo que se esperaba de ella.

Sabia que a partir de es momento había dejado atrás el juego de espías , cada acción seria de consecuencias mayores y con una actuación mas directa. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	31. Chapter 31

Un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Me da pena pensar que se acerca el final pero… Todo tiene fin.

Sigo esperando que dejéis vuestra opinión sobre el siguiente FF que estoy preparando.

El saber vuestra opinión es sobre todo para quitarme en cierta forma la pequeña duda sobre si entraría en el plagio o no con la idea.

¡ME estoy repitiendo mucho!, será mejor dejarlo.

A mi amiga JamesandMolly. ¿Qué te sucede por que no actualizas?. ¡Creo saber la razón!. 

Gracias también a Artemis 6006 por su RR.

Vuelvo a lanzar la pregunta. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que mi historia salga en el Just In de la pagina?. Si alguien lo sabe por favor que me lo diga

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.

31

Apenas había un par de alumnos por las inmediaciones del castillo. A esa hora la totalidad de los habitantes se encontraban en el gran comedor o realizando alguna tarea.

Solo había una chica que no estaba haciendo lo que tenia que hacer.

Aprovechando que incluso a esa hora los Aurors estaban almorzando, se acerco con cautela al borde del bosque prohibido. Se aseguro un par de veces que no la seguían, a continuación miro hacia el bosque. No se distinguía a nadie ni a nada.

De pronto un pequeño brillo verde llamo su atención. Miro de nuevo hacia todos lados y se acerco al destello.

- ¡Pensaba que no vendrías!.- dijo una voz de mujer.- ¡No me arriesgo a acercarme más.

- ¡Nunca desobedecería una orden de nuestro señor!.- la desconocida sonrió complacida.

- ¡Me alegro de oír eso!.- salio de la parte trasera de un gran árbol y se quito la capucha que le escondía el rostro. La chica la reconoció.

- ¡Eres Bellatrix Lest…!.

- ¡Calla idiota!.- miro a ambos lados.- ¡No digas nunca mi nombre!. Si te quieres referir a mi, llámame tía Morgana. ¿Lo entiendes?.- la chica asintió.- ¡Bien!. Parece que has llamado la atención de nuestro señor. Te ha escogido para ayudarme en la misión más importante que te puedas imaginar.

- ¿Cuál es?.- preguntó interesada.

- ¡Lo sabrás en su momento!. A partir de ahora solo harás lo que yo te diga y solo a mi me tendrás que rendir cuentas. ¿entiendes?.

- ¡Si!.

- ¡Si alguien se entera de esto, ten por seguro que iras derechita a Azkaban!.- se acercó y la cogió de la barbilla.- y no te gustaría lo que ese lugar puede hacer con tu belleza. Créeme.

- ¡Pero los dementotes ya no están allí!. Todos sirven a nuestro amo.

- ¡Ellos no son lo único que guarda ese lugar!. Además incluso sin ellos allí. Se siente su presencia. ¡Esta dentro de cada bloque de piedra en cada puerta, en cada… cadena!.- al hablar parecía recordar su encierro. Parkinson se dio cuenta y se puso nerviosa. Bella la miro al reaccionar. ¡NO quiero hablar de eso!.- sonrió divertida.- de todas formas no llegarías allí con vida. ¡Quien le falla a nuestro amo no vive para contarlo!.- Se irguió pareciendo más altiva e importante que antes.- Tu misión será averiguar con todo detalle el horario y situación de todos los profesores y Aurors.

- ¡Eso ya lo hemos…!.

- ¡No me interrumpas!.- Dijo sacando la varita. Parkinson temió que le lanzara una maldición. Pero la Mortifaga sabia que si lo hacia seria descubierta al momento.- ¡No me interesa que los sigáis y que averigüéis lo que hacen. Ya habéis demostrado que no sirve para nada. Yo lo que quiero saber es donde no estarán y cuando. A donde vallan me importa poco.

- ¿Solo eso?.- se sentía decepcionada.

- ¡NO!. Además de eso quiero que hagas lo mismo con Potter y sus amigos.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Potter y sus crías verdad?.- decía sonriendo. La mortifaga la miro.

- ¡No creas que eres tan lista!. Si tú fuiste la que informo a nuestro señor de todo el asunto de Potter, deberías de saber que por eso has sido escogida.

- ¿Piensas matarlos a todos?.- sonreía divertida.

- ¡Me caes bien!.- cogió una rama del suelo y le golpeo la cabeza.

- ¡AY!. ¿Por qué…?.

- ¿Te dije que no me interrumpieras!.- la miro de arriba abajo.- Puede que después de esto te tome bajo mi tutela. En cierta forma prometes.- La miro de nuevo a los ojos.- Siempre y cuando aprendas a callarte. Ya te he dicho cual es tu misión!. No necesitas saber nada más,. La próxima semana te espero aquí a la misma hora. - levantó de nuevo la rama.- y por tu bien espero que traigas resultados o la próxima vez la rama será mas grande. No es una varita mágica pero puedo conseguir que duela más.

- ¡No te fallare!.- dijo la chica convencida.

- ¡A quien no debes fallar es a ti misma!.- al terminar de hablar se giro y desapareció entre los árboles.

La chica miro como desaparecida. Y poco después salía del bosque asegurándose de que nadie la había visto.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco al lago y lo recorrió un trecho antes de subir hacia el castillo. Poco antes de llegar algunos chicos se cruzaban con ella en dirección al lago.

En su cabeza intentaba averiguar que es lo que se traía la mano derecha de su señor. Por descontado era algo relacionado con Potter , pero..,. ¿Que quería hacer y como?, eso era lo que tenia que averiguar.

Habían pasado varios días desde la reunión en el despacho de la directora.

Tonks hasta cierto punto había respetado algunas normas del consejo, a regañadientes de Harry. Procuraba ir a comer al comedor cuando no había demasiados alumnos y solo llevaba a sus hijos cuando era muy temprano o estaba segura de que apenas habría gente en el gran comedor.

Salía a pasear con los pequeños casi todas las tardes a uno de los muchos jardines que había. Siempre la acompañaban , además de los elfos , casi siempre estaba Harry y sus amigos.

Una vez, incluso los llevo al campo de Quidditch y miraron como Harry y los demás se divertían sobrevolándolos. Se enfado mucho con su marido cuando intento llevarse a la pequeña volando sobre las escoba. Hermione hizo lo propio con Ron cuando el pensaba hacer lo mismo con el pequeño Sirius.

Lamentablemente para ellas. Los dos pequeños , levantaban sus bracitos cada vez que veían sobre ellos alguna escoba. Sin duda el interés por las escobas lo llevaban en la sangre. Tendría que vigilar a Harry o cuando menos se lo esperase , se los llevaría a volar. Y seguro que ambos no podrían impedimentos en ello.

Ron estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente con Hermione. La chica estaba pasando a la época de los antojos. Harry le dijo a Dobby que lo ayudase, esto fue algo que el pelirrojo agradeció. Sin su ayuda no quería pensar en lo que seria buscar algo fuera del castillo. Aunque para su suerte en la cocina del castillo había de todo lo que pudiese pedir la castaña.

Las compañeras de su cuarto se extrañaban con el comportamiento de Hermione. Se pasaba gran parte del día en la biblioteca, algo relativamente normal en ella. Pero cuando volvía a la habitación, se le cambiaba el carácter. Se peleaba con sus compañeras o terminaba llorando sin motivo. La pobre de Daphne era la que tenía que ayudarla. Convenciendo a sus compañeras que era normal que estuviera en ese estado acercándose los exámenes finales. Incluso alguna que otra vez se comportaba como ella para encubrirla. El ambiente en el cuarto era muy tenso. Las demás optaron por ignorar a ambas ya tenían experiencia con Hermione cuando pasaron los TIMOS y no querían repetir la experiencia

Por los pasillos una sombra seguía a todos en algún momento del día. Apenas se daban cuenta de ello, salvo cuando se encontraban con ella por los pasillos. Poco después y como ya se había vuelto una costumbre Pansy Parkinson, anotaba con la varita unas líneas en un pergamino. No tenía necesidad de buscarlos o seguirlos.

Consiguió realizar su tarea mejor de lo que había pensado. Era mas fácil saber donde no estaban que donde se encontrarían.

Había pasado exactamente una semana. Pansy Parkinson se acercaba al borde del bosque prohibido. En algún lugar la estaba esperando.

Como la vez anterior procuro tener extremo cuidado de que no la sorprendieran y de que nadie la viese.

Entro dentro del bosque con la varita en la mano. En la otra tenia fuertemente cogido un pergamino doblado.

- ¡Al menos veo que eres puntual!.- se asusto y apunto con la varita hacia la voz.- ¡Tranquila pequeña!.- dijo Bella saliendo de su escondite.- No he tardado dos horas en llegar para que me descubran por tu culpa. ¿Qué traes?.

Pansy se tendió el pergamino.

- He hecho lo que me pediste. Los Aurors hacen el mismo recorrido que ya enviemos. Y los profesores después de dar clase se reúnen en la sala. A anochecer realizan un par de rondas y se quedan en sus habitaciones.

- ¡Imbecil!.- te dije que…

- ¡El único sitio en el que no hay nadie es en las aulas. Una vez que se terminan las clases nadie entra, ¡Ni siquiera los Aurors!.¡Solo ese imbecil de celador y con los auror rondando no se molesta en salir de su cuarto.- Bella se suavizo un poco.

- ¡Que me dice de Potter y sus amigos?.

- ¡NO se donde van en horas de clases. Pero en las comidas coinciden en el gran comedor. Potter y el pobretón suelen ir a practicar Quidditch , algún que otro día. Y es raro que no acabe visitando a su mujer y a esos engendros que llama hijos.- dijo esto con cierto desprecio.- La pequeña Weasley y la sangre sucia se pasan muchas horas en la biblioteca. ¡Sigo sin saber el porque!. Apenas vemos a alguno de ellos en las clases.

- ¿Entonces?.

- ¿Ellos suelen estar en la torre de Gryffindor, en la biblioteca y en el comedor. El resto del tiempo no se donde están , pero nadie los ve. Se podría decir que el único lugar por el que no aparecen en todo el día son las aulas al igual que el resto del castillo.

Bella pensó en todo lo que la chica le había dicho.

- ¡Eso es un problema!. Si no sabemos donde están no puedo predecir lo que harán. Y muchos menos donde no estarán.- lo volvió a pensar.- Creo que tienes razón con las aulas, parece el sitio mas seguro.

- ¡De todas formas siempre hay alguien con los engendros!.- bella la miro sin terminar de entender.- He pensado en lo que me dijiste y creo que tu idea es quitarle a Potter sus hijos. Hará cualquier cosa por recuperarlos.- Bella sonreía complacida.

- ¡Nuestro señor acertó cuando dijo que eras la única con algo de celebro, además del traidor de Draco!.- Pansy se extraño.- ¿No lo sabias?. Antes de atacar el castillo se le encomendó una misión y fallo.- La chica se puso pálida.- ¡No regreso y aun no se sabe que ha sido de el. Yo creo que mi sobrinito esta muerto. Nuestro señor no ha parado de llamarlo y no ha venido.

- ¡Pero si sabe que…!.

- ¡Es normal que no entiendas lo que esto significa.- se subió la manga y le enseño la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.- SI nuestro amo nos llama debemos ir. En caso de no hacerlo el dolor que sentimos es cada vez mayor. Si no acudes al final te volverías loco. Aparecerías suplicando la muerte.- El saber ese detalle no gusto a la Slytherin.- Por eso creo que Draco esta muerto. Nadie soportaría tanto tiempo sin acudir.- se paseaba divertida delante de la chica.- Yo he preguntado varias veces a mi hermana si sabe algo de su hijo y no he conseguido que diga algo útil.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- ¡¿Si la he torturado?.- no espero que la chica respondiera.- ¡Por supuesto!. Siempre he pensado que con un poco de ayuda la gente dice lo que sea.- la miro.- cambiando de tema. ¿Qué tienes en mente?.

- ¿Que?.

- ¡No juegues conmigo!. Se que tienes una idea , no hablarías así si no tuvieras algo en mente.

- ¡Bueno yo…!.- aparto sus pensamiento de Draco y su madre. En ese momento era su vida la que peligraba.- Es casi imposible acercarse a esos crios.

- ¿Por qué?.- en algún momento estarán solos.- la chica negó.

- ¡Nunca!.¡No quiero decir que nuestro señor no hiciera lo correcto!, pero desde que "Felicito a Potter". La seguridad a su alrededor y de su familia se ha multiplicado. Además… Tienen un par de elfos domésticos y son muy protectores. Si los padres no están, no dejan acercarse a nadie. No creo que haya forma de acercarse, si hay alguien y están esos elfos para ayudar. Además la habitación de esa… es la más segura del castillo después de la de MC Gonagall.

- ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de que esos bichos estén solos con los crios!.- Bella se sentía furiosa.

- ¡Tal vez!.- Era el momento de contarle su plan..

- ¡Dilo!.

- AL final del curso. Tanto Potter como la sangre mezclada de su mujer , deberán estar en le gran salón para la ceremonia. El recibirá el titulo de mago y ella debe estar presente como profesora. El salón estará lleno y es seguro que aunque sea por muy poco tiempo los elfos estén solos con los crios. Son muy pocos los que se acercan a los bebes y todos estarán presentes en el salón. Incluso los de cursos inferiores, se que han dejado a la Weasley estar presente.

- ¡Es buena idea!.- sonreía complacida.- Hay que preparar algo para que pueda entrar ese día en el colegio.

- El año pasado hubo una salida a Hogsmeade el mismo día. Si se hiciera igual este año seria una posibilidad muy buena para que entrases.

- ¡No seas idiota!. En cuanto intentase entrar en el castillo me pillarían. Hay muchos hechizos para detectar magos tenebrosos y animagos. No hay forma de que entrase.

- ¡Si te reduces!.- puedo introducirte dentro de algún sitio y podrías pasar.

- ¡Lo pensare!.- se giro. No le gustaba ponerse en manos de esa chiquilla sin poder defenderse pero, tendría que confiar en esa niña si quería seguir con vida.- Sigue reuniendo información dentro de un mes vendré y planearemos que hacer.- se giro para irse.- aunque.. Por ahora pensare en tu idea.- comenzó a andar y desapareció entre los árboles.

Pansy salio del bosque y entro de nuevo en el castillo.

Tendría que esperar más de un mes para actuar.

EL fin del curso se acercaba. Como había dicho Harry apenas seguía las normas que les impuso en consejo escolar.

Ya era normal ver a la ayudante de la directora y profesora de transformaciones en funciones comiendo con sus hijos en el gran comedor. Las chicas siempre se le acercaban a jugar con los pequeños. Salvo evidentemente las que pertenecían a la casa de la serpiente. AL final Harry consiguió convencerla de que se olvidara de los idiotas del consejo escolar.

Era normal que harry cogiese a los pequeños y jugase con ellos unos instantes, bajo la mirada de todo el salón. A el eso ya no le importaba. ¿Qué podía ser peor que llamar la atención por ser el niño que vivió?. Intentaba disfrutar de la compañía de su familia y amigos todo lo que podía y la directora le permitía.

Para preocupación de todos, los Slytherin no habían hecho nada que resultase sospechoso.

Se limitaban a mirarlos y a hablar entre ellos, pero ni Ron bajo su forma animaga ni ningún otro había descubierto nada que fuese relevante o a tener en cuenta. Simplemente parecía que esperaban que se les dijese que hacer. Se notaba que entre ellos estaban algo distantes, pero siempre acababan reunidos ablando o comiendo.

Los pequeños habían conseguido ser el centro de atención de todos en Hogwarts. Tonks tuvo que controlar más de una vez a Hagrid. El semigigante les había obsequiado más de una vez con alguna "pequeña e indefensa", criaturita para que los pequeños jugasen.

MC Gonagall se debatía entre disfrutar de los pequeños como todos y prepararse para cuando estos ingresaran en el colegio.

En definitiva la vida transcurría con cierta normalidad.

Las chicas se habían leído más de la mitad de los libros de la sección prohibida y sobre los fundadores. Solo consiguieron unos conocimientos muy avanzados sobre diferentes aspectos de la magia. En las reuniones que tenían aprovechaban para mostrarlos y enseñárselos a los demás. A esas alturas el ED se había convertido en una fuerza a tener en cuenta para la defensa del castillo. Claro que el carácter y las continuas ausencias de Hermione habían contribuido a que Ron asumiera más responsabilidad y, por increíble que parezca, se tomase sus estudios mucho más en serio, convirtiéndose en un mago muy poderoso y mas razonador.

Habían decidido reunirse una vez más para intentar sacar algo en claro de todo lo referente a Voldemort.

- ¡Bien chicas!. ¿Algo nuevo?.- las dos se miraron y negaron.

- ¡Lo siento directora pero ni Ginny ni yo hemos encontrado referencia alguna a otro objeto conocido de los fundadores!.- La directora suspiro.

- ¡Eso es un problema!. Aun falta un Horcrux por destruir antes de enfrentarse a el.- miro al Moreno.

- ¡Harry!. Recuerdas algo que se te haya pasado por alto de lo que te dijo Dumbledore.- el chico negó con pesadumbre.

- ¡Le he dado vueltas y mas vueltas pero… no recuerdo nada mas de lo que ya he dicho!.

- ¡Es una pena que no tengamos un pensadero para poder ver tus recuerdos!.- dijo Ron.-la directora lo miro y sonrió.

Se levanto y fue directa a un lateral del despacho. Al momento este se abrió dejando ver lo que parecía..¡no! era..

- ¡El pensadero de Dumbledore!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡En efecto creo que ahora podremos ver con mas detalle todo lo que te dijo el director.

Harry se acerco y coloco su varita en la sien. Murmuro unas palabras y la retiro. Pegada a ella salía un fino hilo plateado. Con mucho cuidado lo fue guiando hasta la superficie del agua dentro del pensadero.

En cuanto el hilo toco la superficie esta se convirtió en un espeso humo.

Todos se acercaron a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Bueno ya saben como funciona esto!.- la directora y los demás se asomaron dentro del pensadero y poco después todos estaban en el mismo despacho.

Delante de estaban Harry y Dumbledore. A Harry se le veía con peor aspecto. Todos sabían que ese era el Harry de hacia poco mas de un año. A Dumbledore se le notaba mucho mas cansado y los que aun no lo habían visto notaron el aspecto de su mano. Harry se lamento , si hubiesen sabido lo fácil que eran de destruir los Horcrux el director hubiera estado en plenas facultades para la batalla en la que perdió la vida.

El Harry del recuerdo le preguntaba en que consistirían sus clases especiales.

- ¡Creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que sucede!. Espero que me perdones todo lo que te ha sucedido , pero créeme, mi intención no fue la de hacerte sufrir .- el anciano Director le explico todo lo que había estado haciendo y ambos se acercaron al pensadero. Durante unos instantes todo fue confuso ya que tanto El Harry del Recuerdo como el directos se encontraban viendo un recuerdo. Después el director le explico a Harry lo que necesitaba que hiciese.

- ¡Lo has entendido Harry?.- el chico asintió.

El recuerdo desapareció y de nuevo se encontraron en el despacho de la directora.

Harry repitió el proceso y un nuevo hilo plateado se unió al anterior en el pensadero.

Poco apoco vieron como Harry recibía toda la información del director por medio de los recuerdos.

Cada uno intentaba memorizar hasta el mínimo detalle. Harry explicaba en que había consistido el recuerdo y lo que averiguo.

Vieron como Dumbledore lo introducía en cada unos de los recuerdos que tenia. Vieron también como Harry había conseguido el recuerdo del profesor de pociones y como se lo mostró a Dumbledore. A partir de ese momento, fueron participes de cómo el director le explicaba a Harry todo lo que había descubierto y lo que tendrían que hacer.

Lo que mas sorprendía era que el director de vez en cuando miraba por encima de Harry con la mirada traviesa como si supiera que estaban en la habitación.

Harry se sentía cada vez peor el recordar todo le estaba afectando. Tonks le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

Vieron lo que fue el más duro de todos los recuerdos. Como Dumbledore y Harry salían de Hogwarts y se dirigían a la cueva en la costa. La lucha con los inferis y como el director se debilito inútilmente.

Como Harry se las apaño para volver al castillo con el debilitado director y como allí Snape acababa con su vida.

Cuando los recuerdos terminaron todos volvieron al presente. Se sentían fatal. Tonks se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo. Ahora entendía todo lo que había tenido que soportar.

- ¡Merlín!.- No se como has podido soportar todo esto tu solo.- Dijo Lupin completamente desconcertado.

- ¿Harry siento todo lo que te dije antes!.- dijo Ron.- Si después de todo lo que has vivido alguien se merece ser feliz ese eres tu.- dijo abrazándolo. Hermione hizo lo mismo solo que ella y Ginny solo podían llorar, no conseguían pronunciar ninguna palabra.

La Directora conjuro una taza de te para cada uno y en silencio el grupo se la bebió. Ninguno quería hablar , pensaban en lo que habían visto y lo que podía significar. De vez en cuando miraban a Harry. Parecía increíble todo lo que el chico había pasado. Y mas increíble aun que hubiese mantenido la cordura y la esperanza.

Tonks entendió mejor que nadie lo mucho que ella y ahora también sus hijos contribuían a que el siguiera día a día, que continuara luchando y resistiendo.

Un buen rato después y con los nervios algo más calmados la directora se preparo para hablar.

- ¡Bueno creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo…!- Miro al moreno.- Harry , espero que nos perdones.- el no entendía nada.- Ni en mis mas locas pesadillas podría yo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado. Doy gracias a toda la magia por que al fin hayas encontrado un punto de apoyo.- diciendo esto Miró a Tonks al igual que el moreno.- Por eso espero de corazón que puedas perdonarnos.

- ¡No tengo nada que perdonar!. Sois los únicos que habéis estado junto a mi en todo momento.- sonreía.- mas bien el que tendría que agradeceos soy yo a vosotros por todo el apoyo y amor que me habéis dado.- miro a Lupin.- Aunque en algún momento quisieran separarme de esta maravillosa mujer.- le beso la mano a Tonks.- ¡No es un reproche os lo aseguro!. Sabes que eres lo único que me queda de mis padres. Sirius era para mí como mi segundo padre. Y ahora lo eres tú.

El licántropo se emociono y abrazo al chico.

- ¡Tu eres como el hijo que nunca tuve!.

- ¡Bien!. Ahora tenemos que analizar lo que sabemos.

- ¡Yo esto de acuerdo con Dumbledore el ultimo Horcrux es esa asquerosa serpiente, Naginy!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Pero eso es lo que hemos dicho. Aunque este muy bien guarda por el mismo Lord , tarde o temprano morirá!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y si el tener el trozo de alma dentro de ella la ha convertido también en cierta forma en inmortal?.- dijo Ginny.- ¡Es decir!. Si su alma esta unida a la de el, es posible que mientras el siga vivo lo seguirá estando ella..

- ¡Bien pensado señorita Weasley!.- dijo la directora.- es muy posible que así sea. No debemos descartar esa posibilidad. De todas formas el sombrero seleccionador y la espada de Godric quedan descartados. Estoy de acuerdo en que no ha podido acercarse lo suficiente como para realizar un hechizo. Además seguro que cuenta con algún tipo de protección al igual que la pluma.

Cada uno continúo con sus pensamientos , ninguno tenía una idea clara de lo que hacer. Después de lo visto seguían estando igual sin nada claro y con ninguna pista sobre el siguiente trozo de alma del señor oscuro.

Harry se sentía mal. Estaban a solo un paso de acabar todo y no conseguían avanzar.

- ¡No podemos descartar que el trozo que nos falta se encuentre en la casa de alguno de sus seguidores mas fieles!. Ya lo hizo entregándole el diario a Malfoy.

- ¡No creo!, ya no confía en ellos. Nunca lo ha hecho demasiado pero.. a raíz de lo del diario y la cantidad de fallos no se la jugaría. Pienso que debe estar en un lugar en el que el supiera que estaría seguro.

- ¡Como los anteriores!.- bromeo Ron. Esto consiguió relajar un poco el ambiente.

- ¡Pienso que deberemos aplazar todo hasta después de los exámenes!.- Hermione se puso tensa.- Le recuerdo a la Señora Weasley que ella al igual que Harry y Ron no tienen que hacerlos. No te pongas tensa querida no le viene bien a tu hijo.- Hermione enrojeció mientras los demás bromeaban.- Además hemos hablado con sus padres señorita Weasley.- esta vez fue Ginny la que se puso tensa.- Les hemos informado de que usted al igual que su hermano y cuñada, tendrá las clasificaciones en consonancia a sus logros y por lo tanto también esta exenta de realizar los exámenes de este año.

- ¿De verdad?.- la directora asintió.- ¿entonces me graduare con ellos este año?.

- Eso es algo que tendremos que negociar con el ministerio. Pero no lo descartaría. Posee conocimientos suficientes como para ingresar en la academia de Aurors al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Pero para eso tendremos que esperar a que todo termine.- remarco Harry.

- ¡En efecto!. Lo mejor es irse a dormir , creo que todos necesitamos descansar.

Dejaron el despacho con un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Ginny se sentía algo mas contenta de poder terminar con su hermano y amigos. De todas formas se estaba pensando seriamente el continuar un año más. Le seria muy fácil y disfrutaría como nadie de Hogwarts.

Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos . En la escalera Harry se despidió de su esposa.

- ¡Estas bien?.- le dijo ella.

- ¡Si tranquila!. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me ha afectado. Pero eso es el pasado y tu y nuestro hijos sois mi presente y mi futuro.- ella le acaricio con dulzura la mejilla.

- ¡Me tengo que ir¡. Tengo que darles de comer.- Harry suspiro. Y ella sonreía.- En una semana nosotros también nos hartaremos.- La forma en que lo dijo y sabiendo el a lo que se refería consiguieron que el chico se despejara de golpe.

- ¡Genial!. ¡Ahora si que no podré dormir esta noche!.- Cada uno sonriendo se fue en dirección a su cuarto.

Unos pasillos más adelante lo esperaban sus amigos. Todos juntos entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Era el último día antes de salir hacia las vacaciones de verano. Para todos significaba que su vida en Hogwarts había terminado. En cuanto saliesen del castillo empezaría su vida de verdad.

Con preocupaciones de futuro y sobre todo con hijos.

Para Harry Todos sus problemas se resuman en uno solo, Voldemort. Hasta que no hubiese desparecido, ni el ni su familia podrían vivir tranquilo.

Ninguno quiso perderse la última salida a Hogsmeade. Harry acompañado de su esposa e hijos, salio a pasear orgulloso por todo el pueblo. En todo momento sus amigos estaban con ellos. Ni que decir tiene que las miradas de todos iban hacia ellos . Pero la pequeña familia Potter y sus amigos los ignoraban disfrutando del maravilloso día.

La seguridad en todo el pueblo era increíble. Había casi tantos Aurors como en el mismo ministerio.

Visitaron gran cantidad de tiendas y lugares, ya que la próxima vez que lo hicieran seria distinto. Acabaron el día tomando, como casi siempre, una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas.

La propietaria Madame Rosmerta puso las cervezas en la mesa y después de acerco a los pequeños.

- ¡Son adorables!, tenéis que estar orgullosos de ellos!.- Harry y Tonks sonrieron, pero Tonks por compromiso mas que por otra cosa.. Le seguía preocupando un poco aun el que dirán. La mujer lo noto.- ¡Querida no te avergüences nunca!. En el corazón no se manda, solo se sigue sus mandatos.- se acerco de nuevo a los niños y le cogió la manita a Andrómeda.- ¡Y si estas preciosidades son el resultado, se nota que vuestro amos es muy fuerte!.- Ahora Tonks si sonrió con más entusiasmo.- ¡Muchacha!. Que nunca te importe el que dirán. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que haces. Nadie puede decirte como pensar o actuar. Vive tu vida que para eso es tuya..- miro a Harry.- ¡eso también va por ti!. Ama a quien quieras y como quieras.- los dos se dieron la mano. La mujer miro de nuevo a los niños.- En cuanto a vosotros. Aun es pronto para que toméis una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero os prometo que el primer día que entréis por esa puerta con el uniforme de Hogwarts tenéis una cada uno gratis.

Salieron de las tres escobas después de despedirse de la dueña. Pusieron rumbo al castillo, a un paso tranquilo ya que Hermione necesitaba su tiempo. Al llegar fueron revisados en la puerta. A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia que revisasen a los pequeños.

El encargado de hacerlo era la sombra favorita de Harry. El gigante que lo quiso obliga a ir a ver al ministro antes que a su esposa.

El tipo cogía a los pequeños sin mucho cuidado consiguiendo que Harry y Tonks se alterasen.

- ¡Tranquilos no les voy a hacer nada!.- decía con malicia en la voz.- Son menos escurridizos que el padre.

Después de entrar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación , Aun tenían que hacer varias cosas antes de la cena. Su última cena en Hogwarts como alumnos.

Esa noche se daría a conocer el campeón de la copa de la casa.

Después del banquete los alumnos que terminaban se tendrían que quedar en el gran comedor.

Nunca habían asistido pero sabían que la directora diría una palabras y se les darían los diplomas que los acreditaban como magos capacitados y con libertad para el uso de la magia.

En la sala común todo eran despedidas , más alegres o más tristes pero… despedidas.

Lavender y Parvati lloraban abrazadas, lamentándose de que a partir de ese momento no podrían disfrutar de la compañía de la profesora de adivinación. Pero sobre todo por el hecho de que desde ese momento no podrían seguir buscando novio de la misma forma. ¿Qué pensarían de ellas si las veían completamente rodeadas de hombres?.

Ginny había decidido terminar su último año. Aprovecharía para disfrutar del castillo como nunca.

Era seguro que sin Harry y los demás allí, seria un año mas tranquilo, incluso aburrido, o.. no. El grupo que había formado con Colin y Luna seria el sucesor para crear problemas, con la ayuda de sus hermanos gemelos por supuesto.

Habían subido para arreglarse. En una hora tendrían que estar en el gran comedor. Por puntos estaban segundo detrás de Rabenclaw por apenas cinco puntos. Se había notado la falta de la mano de Hermione en las clases. Querían que se realizase el milagro. No tenían muchas esperanzas pero… cosas mas raras habían sucedido.

- ¡Es una pena que en nuestro ultimo año no nos llevemos la, copa de la casa!.- Ron hacia su baúl al tiempo que hablaba.

- Lo se pero al menos ha sido un final de curso tranquilo . Después de que el Imnombrable atacase el castillo es de agradecer.- Seamus Hacia lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué harás tu ahora Harry?. Pregunto Deán Thomas. El moreno se giro.

- ¡No lo se ¡. Por lo pronto poner a salvo a mi familia. Después.- se puso serio.- hacer lo que todos esperan que haga. – Los chicos se estremecieron.

- ¡Pero no te da miedo lo que pueda pasar. Es decir el es…- Ron sabía lo que venia. Por nada del mundo quería ver esa noche a Harry triste.

- ¡Venga movámonos!.- tiro de Harry para sacarlo de la habitación.- ¡No seria divertido que los prefectos llegasen tarde a su propia graduación.- Al decirlo golpeo la placa que había en el pecho de Harry. Este entendió y sonriendo lo siguió.

El cuarto de la chicas no era muy diferente . Hermione Había terminado de preparar su baúl. La verdad es que lo habían hecho Ginny y Daphne ya que ella apenas podía agacharse. Su barriguita de seis meses empezaba a darle algunos problemas de movimiento. Habían aprovechado que las demás chicas del cuarto estaban despidiéndose de todos los chicos del castillo.

- No Ginny no!.Eso va debajo de las túnicas, junto a los libros.- Ginny la miro y después a Daphne. Suspiro para armarse de paciencia y lo coloco en su lugar.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín a partir de mañana volverás loco a mi hermano no a mi!.- Hermione la oyó.

- ¿Qué has dicho?.- la pelirroja se levanto harta y le respondió.

- ¡Que mañana podrás hacerle la vida insoportable a mi Hermano Ron!.- La castaña al pensarlo se ruborizo y sonrió.- ¡Hala encima va y se pone melosa!.- dio una palmada delante de la ensoñadora Hermione.- ¡eh cuñadita espabila, que es casi la hora de ir al comedor!.- La castaña reaciono.

- ¡Es cierto!. Se atuso un poco el pelo. Fue hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta.- pero antes tengo que ir al lavabo.- dijo acelerando el paso.- ¡Quita, quita!. ¡Que no llego!.

Las dos la vieron entrar en el baño y se rieron divertidas.

Diez minutos después bajaban a la sala común. Harry y Ron acababan de bajar de su habitación.

- ¡Justo a tiempo. ¿Vamos al comedor ya?.- dijo Ron.

- ¡SII!, me muero de hambre!.- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- ¡Cada vez se parecen mas!.- dijo Harry divertido.

- ¡Que no te oiga Hermione o tendrás problemas!.- le respondió Ginny.

El ultimo gran banquete en Hogwarts de ese año había comenzado. La directora se levanto.

- Un año más ha terminado. Para algunos será el último que pasaran aquí. Saldrán para enfrentarse a la vida que hay fuera. En estos tiempos es un reto mayor aun si cabe. Deseamos de corazón que lo que les hemos transmitido les sirva en todo momento.

Para otros los veré el año que viene, disfruten de las vacaciones. Hogwarts les estará esperando el año que viene con los brazos abiertos.- dijo abriendo los brazos.

A todos , a los que se van y a los que regresaran. Recuerden que siempre estará en sus corazones una pequeña parte de este castillo. Y que ustedes siempre estarán presentes en la memoria de Hogwarts.- cogió la copa.- Para terminar solo me queda felicitar a la casa que ha ganado la copa este año.- Los colores azules de Rabenclaw parecieron en todos los escudos del techo.- felicidades a Rabenclaw, que ha ganado por… un punto.- se oyó un murmullo general.- a Gryffindor.

- ¡Se hizo el milagro pero nos falto un poquito mas de ganas al desearlo!.- dijo Ron. Harry le paso el brazo por encima y lo zarandeo.

- ¡Bueno felicidades y que comience el festín.

Hermione comía al mismo ritmo que Ron, solo que ella lo hacia con mejores modales.

Los demás los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

- Lo que mas voy a echar de menos son estos banquetes.- dijo Hermione. Ron la apoyó con un gruñido.

- ¡Tranquila cuando visites a Harry seguro que …! Tú sabes quien les preparara una fabulosa cena.

En cuanto la cena hubo terminado los alumnos fueron saliendo del comedor. Todos los de último año subieron hacia una de las aulas más amplias. Entraban y se sentaban en sus sitios.

La ultima en entrar fue una fatigada Pansy Parkinson. Entro se arreglo un poco el pelo y tomo asiento al lado de uno de sus compañeros de casa.

Cuando la chica entro se cerro la puerta y la directora, junto a todos los profesores entraron y tomaron asiento frente a todos. La directora fue la única que no se sentó.

- ¡Esta es la primera vez que yo soy la encargada, como directora , de darles los documentos que los acreditan como magos competentes!. El resto de la documentación ya ha sido enviada al ministerio y por lo tanto desde este momento están capacitados para realizar magia de cualquier tipo y en cualquier lugar sean o no mayores de edad. Mañana al salir de aquí cada uno de ustedes tomara un rumbo distinto,. Lo que decidan hacer con sus vidas es cosa suya. Pero les advierto que cualquier cosa que decidan, la hagan con todo su empeño y en la medida de lo posible para un fin común.- se puso seria.- No creo necesario decir que la guerra fuera de estos muros es cada día mas horrible y peligrosa. Hace poco pudimos vivirlo en nuestras carnes. Como ya dije si necesitan cualquier cosa en el futuro. Las puertas de esta , su casas , siempre estarán abiertas.- Sonrió.- tengo que admitir que esta es una de las promociones que mas me emociona despedir. Entre ustedes hay una cantidad increíble de poder y talento. Si saben aprovecharlas , podrán hacer de este mundo un lugar maravilloso para todos.- Los chicos aplaudieron. Parkinson sus amigos lo hacían sin ganas y hasta cierto punto aburridos.- Bueno . En este momento el mejor alumno o alumna del año debe decir unas palabras. – Sonrió.- señorita Granger.- remarco las ultimas palabras.- por favor.- se aparto un poco.

Hermione muy nerviosa subió unos escalones , ante los aplausos de sus compañeros.

En cuanto estos cesaron se preparo para hablar.

- ¡Bueno no se que decir!. Ante todo gracias por este honor. Ya ser uno de los premios anuales era una maravilla pero el ser la menor alumna de mi promoción ya….- se aclaro la garganta.- Lo único que se me ocurre es lo que ha dicho la directora. Mañana dejaremos parte de la seguridad que tenemos entre estos muros. Fuera de aquí da igual que seas De Gryffindor , Rabenclaw, Hufflepuff, o… Slytherin. Ante las amenaza de los Mortifagos ya hemos visto que no hay diferencias. No podemos pensar que solo una persona lo arreglara todo. Cada uno de nosotros debe contribuir para hacer que eso sea posible. Si el poder de uno da esperanza , el poder de todos hará que sea realidad.- Todos la escuchaban hipnotizados, incluso algunos Slytherin se maravillaban de sus palabras. Ron se acerco a Harry.

- ¡No paro de darles las gracias a Merlín, por… ya sabes!.- bajo la voz al decirlo.

- ¡Te aseguro que si se presenta a ministra de magia yo la apoyaría sin reservas!.- dijo Harry.- y creo que tendría posibilidades.

La fantástica noche había llegado a su fin con un pequeño destello una elfina apareció , se la veía completamente agotada y herida. En sus manos tenia un pequeño bulto que no paraba de llorar.

- ¡Ama!. Lo siento.- dijo antes de caer de lado protegiendo en su caída al pequeño.

- ¡WINKY!.- grito Tonks y se acerco a la elfina. Harry de un salto se coloco junto a ella también.- ¿Qué pasado?.- dijo mientras le quitaba de los brazos al bebe.- ¡Sirius!. ¿Y Andrómeda?.

- ¡Alguien entro en la habitación!. No la conocíamos y por lo tanto y Kreacker y yo le dijimos que se fuera. Nos dijo que desapareciésemos si no queríamos morir. Kreaker la reconoció.- Los profesores habían salido en dirección al cuarto de Tonks rápidamente .

- ¿Quién era?.- dijo Harry alterado.

- ¡Kreacker dijo ama Bella!.- Harry y Tonks se miraron. El chico se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tonks le dio el pequeño a Hermione y lo siguió ¡Ya se ha ido amo!. Nos ataco y se acerco a la cuna. Yo agarre al pequeño , pero no pude coger a la pequeña ama. ¡Lo siento ama!, Winky ha sido una mala elfina yo…

- ¡No pasa nada dime que ha sucedido!.- La elfina estaba muy castigada por lo que no noto que hablaba con la directora en vez de con Tonks.

- ¡Fue a atacarme pero no sabia que Dobby también estaba allí, apareció y la ataco por la espalda. Yo aproveche para venir pero ella tenia al a pequeña en brazos y no la pude coger. Lo siento yo lo intente , pero Winky…

- ¡Tranquila has hecho lo que has podido. Ahora descansa todo esta bien!.- LA pobre elfina se desmayo completamente agotada.

Harry y Tonks llegaron antes incluso que los demás profesores. Al entrar encontraron la habitación revuelta. La cuna de los bebes volcada en el suelo y señales de varias maldiciones destrozaban las paredes y la cama.

- ¡Bella¡, ¡Sal desgraciada sal y enfrénate a mi!.- Harry estaba fuera de si. Su poder se descontrolaba por momentos.

En una esquina encontraron a Kreaker , muerto. Y en el otro lado lo que parecía la estatua de un elfo con expresión de un extremo dolor. Destrozada en mil pedazos.

- ¡Dobby!.

Los demás profesores entraron en la sala.

- ¡Merlín!.

Harry vio un pergamino junto a la cuna. Lo cogió y lo leyó!.

_Mi amo te comunica su pesar por tu perdida. Te asegura que podrás ver a tu hija muy pronto y que su cuerpo sin vida será lo ultimo que veas. Hasta ese momento yo en persona me encargare de que nada le falte. A fin de cuentas es de mi familia._

_Bellatrix lestrange. _

La impotencia y la rabia de Harry eran indescriptibles. Tonks a su lado lloraba sin control al saber el destino de su hija.

- ¿Cómo pudo entrar?.- dijo uno de los profesores. Ese comentario hizo reaccionar a Harry. El sabia como.

Salio del cuarto en dirección a la sala en la que habían estado. Tonks lo comprendió y los siguió. Si a el no le decía nada , ella lo conseguiría que hablase aunque acabase en Azkaban.

La puerta de la clase desapareció en medio de una explosión. Todos se agacharon. Por la puerta entraron Harry seguido de Tonks , ambos tenían la misma cara, seria y sin expresión aparente.

- ¡Harry , Tonks!. ¿Que ha sucedido?.- Tonks le tendió la carta a la directora.

Harry buscaba con la vista hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. A la última alumna que entro en la sala. Escondida entre sus compañero Parkinson intentaba pasar desapercibida. No puso salir de la habitación tubo que esperar. Pero cuando vio como la miraba Harry supo que la habían descubierto. Sin pensárselo saco su varita e intento acercarse a alguno de los que había a su alrededor.

Harry movió la mano y la varita salio despedida sin poder evitarlo por la incrédula Slytherin.

La gente a su alrededor se aparto dejando a merced del moreno.

- ¿Dónde esta?.

- ¡No se de que hablas!.- dijo intentando aparentar valor.

- ¡Me da igual como lo hiciste , peo se que fuiste tu quien la ayudo a entrar en el castillo.- Harry estaba delante de la rubia, al lado estaba Tonks haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanaos para no saltarle al cuello y golpearla hasta que no les dijese donde estaba su pequeña.- ¡Si me dices donde la ha llevado te aseguro que no te haré daño!.

- ¡TU!, hacerme daño a mi no seas estupido.- levanto la mano en señal de indignación.

En ese momento Harry cogió su mano. En el instante que la chica noto como Harry la tocaba sintió un tremendo dolor en la muñeca, solo que este no paraba allí, subía poco a poco por brazo y le recorría todos su cuerpo.

Había sentido una vez el Crutiacius, pero eso no era ni parecido, al lado de esa sensación solo eran cosquillas.

- ¡AHHHH!. ¿ME DUELE SUÉLTAME!.

- ¡Dime donde esta mi hija y lo haré!.

- ¡NO SE NADA DE TU BASTARDA!.-el dolor creció!.- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡Solo te lo preguntare una vez mas!. ¡Dime donde esta!. Piensa bien tu respuesta o lo lamentaras.- En ese momento por la mente de la chica pasaban todos los recuerdos dolorosos del chico. La perdida de sus padres , la de Sirius,. La muerte de Cedric Diggory, la de Dumbledore. Aunque no le importase sentía el dolor de Harry como suyo propio y esto unido a todos sus fantasmas internos le resultaba insoportable.

Harry estaba castigando su mente al igual que su cuerpo. Y sin realizar un solo conjuro.

- Harry será mejor que la sueltes.- Dijo MC Gonagall intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¡No me toque directora!. En este momento no se que sucede pero si alguien me toca no se lo que le podría pasar y no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta..- miro de nuevo a la chica.- Eso es algo que reservo para otra persona.- La Slytherin palideció. ¿Podía ser peor aun?.- ¿Has decidido que harás?. ¡Piénsalo antes de responder!. Lo que tengo reservado es mucho peor que hasta ahora.


	32. Chapter 32

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo que disfrutéis.

Gracias por seguir ahí a Artemis6006 y a mí querida amiga JAmesandMolly.

YA te comentare cual es el nuevo sistema.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.

32

El dolor nublaba su pensamiento quería responder y terminar con todo ese sufrimiento, pero si lo hacia su señor no dudaría en matarla por traidora. Pensándolo bien si aquello seguía moriría igualmente.

- ¡Yo solo tenia que conseguir que Lestrange entrase en el colegio!.- los presentes se sorprendieron.- ¡Ahhhh!. Para y lo diré todo.

- ¡Habla y parare!.- La directora se acerco y toco el brazo.

- ¡Dej…!- en el instante en que toco el brazo de Harry una inmensa energía recorrió el cuerpo de la profesora. Pero en vez de llenarla de dolor, sintió una calida ola que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con una sensación de esperanza, tristeza y esperanza unidas. Al momento lo soltó sorprendida.- ¡O Merlín!. Harry estas consiguiendo que los sentimientos de las personas se amplifiquen hasta lo inimaginable.

- ¿Qué significa?.- pregunto Lupin. Fue el que se acerco a sostenerla.

- ¡No le esta provocando daño!. Es ella misma la que se lo provoca. El solo hace que todo lo que hay en su corazón se vuelva contra ella misma.- La Slytherin se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Harry no había escuchado nada de lo que la profesora dijo, lo único que tenia e mente era Parkinson y su hija.- ¡Todo el dolor que siente esta niña.- dijo mirando a Parkinson en el suelo.- es el odio que hay en su alma!. Y tiene que ser mucho.

- ¿Te has decidido?.- la chica no podía aguantar mas ese sufrimiento.- ¿Cómo entró?. ¿Dónde ha llevado a mi hija.? – Los profesores que fueron a la habitación de Tonks, habían entrado en la sala junto con algunos Aurors.

- ¡No se donde ha ido!.¡Se convirtió en una estatuilla y yo la levite hasta dentro del castillo!. después solo la volví a la normalidad y la guié hasta el cuarto de la profesora. Al llegar me dijo que viniera aquí para no levantar sospechas, la deje y vine a la reunión.- Tonks comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hijo.- ¡Por lo que mas quieras para esto!.

- ¡Tu me has quitado una de las cosas que mas quiero!.- le costo pero al final termino con el contacto.- ¡Espero que disfrutes en Azkaban!. ¡Felicidades por tu graduación!.- Dos Aurors se adelantaron y la ataron mágicamente.- Antes de que te encierren iras a otro acto oficial .- la miro con odio.- la ruptura de tu varita. Y tienes suerte de que no queden Dementores.

- ¡NOOO!. ¡Mi señor no lo permitirá!.- los Aurors la sacaban de la sala, mientras gritaba.- ¡Yo le he servido bien!. El me salvara.- Harry se volvió, entre el odio y la frustración le respondió.

- ¡Que te salvara!. ¿Donde esta?. ¿Por qué solo se ha ido Lestrange?. ¿Qué le costaba llevarte?. ¡Si tenia a mi hija ya no le hacías falta!. ¡Eres idota, una infeliz y entupida idiota!. ¿Cuánto pensabas que tardaríamos en darnos cuenta de que fuiste tu?, ¿Cuánto he tardado?.- se acerco a Tonks y a su hijo y los abrazo.- ¡Piénsalo!. ¡Piensa en lo mucho que le importas en Azkaban!.

Pansy se quedo paralizada cuando oyó al chico. Tenía razón en todo. ¿Por qué le ordeno que fuera a la sala y no la dejo irse con ella?. ¿Acaso no le importaba nada a su señor?. Si ella no significaba nada para el, ¿Por qué ella iba a sufrir por su culpa?.

- ¡OÍ A BELLA ALGO SOBRE QUE SU SEÑOR ESTARÍA MUY CONTENTO DE MATARTE DONDE EL RESUCITO!.

Harry la oyó. Y supo donde debía ir.

- ¡Esta en la casa de su padre!.- MC Gonagall reacciono al oírlo.

- ¡No puede ser ese lugar esta bajo vigilancia constante!. Si algo raro pasara en esa casa el ministerio lo sabría. Y nosotros también. Desde que resucito ese lugar esta permanentemente vigilado.

- ¡Algo se les ha pasado por alto!.- Miro a Tonks que lo miraba llorando.- Voy a ir.

- ¡Tráemela!. Trae a mi pequeña.

- ¡Aunque me cueste la vida traeré a nuestra hija de vuelta!. ¡Te lo prometo!.- la abrazo de nuevo. Tonks no aguanto más y estallo en llanto.

- ¡Volved los dos!.- dijo ente sollozos. Harry no le respondió, sabía que no podía prometerle eso. Solo sonrió y acaricio la cara de su hijo. De alguna forma notaba que podía ser la última vez que los viera. Les dio la espalda para salir.

- ¡No te permitiremos acercarte allí!.- le grito Lupin.- Si lo haces estas muerto.

- ¡Tiene a mi hija no pienso quedarme aquí!.

- ¡Aunque te dejásemos ir, los Aurors se te van a pegar a la espalda!. ¡No podrás hacer nada!.- le dijo con desesperación MC Gonagall.

Harry se había levantado y se acercaba a al puerta al llegar escucho lo que dijo la directora.

- ¡Que lo intenten!.- salio de la sala y se encamino hacia la entrada del castillo.

Poco después cinco Aurors se reunieron con el. Al mismo tiempo otros tantos le cerraban el paso, todos con las varitas en la mano.. Su gigantesca y malhumorada sobra fue el que le cerró el paso con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?. ¡Tú vienes con nosotros al ministerio!.- Harry lo vio y no le gusto nada como se comportaba.

- ¡Voy por mi hija y nadie me lo va a impedir!.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!. ¡Tu vienes con nosotros a ver al…!.- Algo había diferente en el chico. Su mirada tenía un brillo y decisión que lo asustaba.- Saco al momento su varita y se unió a todos sus compañeros que ya la empuñaban contra el chico.

- ¡Déjame pasar antes de que lo lamentes!.- miro a los demás Aurors.- Eso también va por vosotros.

- ¿Qué vas a Hacer?.- bromeo, intentando parecer tranquilo.

- ¡Esto!.- con un movimiento de su mano todas las varitas salieron volando a sus manos sin que sus dueños pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. El Auror lo miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

- ¿Como lo has Hecho?.- Intento acercarse a golpearlo.- ¡Maldito hijo de ...!.- Harry lo miro y el Auror cayo al suelo petrificado.

- ¡Como lo haga es asunto mió. Pero eso y lo que voy a hacer no te incumbe!.- los demás lo miraban sin hacer nada.- ¿Alguno mas quiere intentar pararme?.- nadie se movió.- ¿NO?. ¡Estupendo!.

Salio sin que nadie se atreviese a pararlo. No estaban totalmente seguro de que lo hubiese hecho el chico. Si era así sin duda ninguno podría hacer nada por pararlo. Estaban en presencia del mayor mago de la historia , mayor incluso que el señor Oscuro.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del castillo, desapareció rumbo a encontrarse con su destino. Aun le faltaba por encontrar un Horcrux , pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era recuperar a su hija. Y aunque le costara la vida la traería de vuelta.

El ministro recibía la noticia de que el niño que vivió había desparecido en busca de su perdida hija. Y con el lo hacia también cualquier posibilidad de aparentar control sobre la comunidad mágica. Fuese como fuese todo estaba en manos del chico.

Harry apareció en el mismo cementerio que ya conocía. En su mente veía como seguía cayendo Cedric Diggony , al recibir la maldición que le lanzo Colagusano.

Vio la estatua que lo había retenido para que el traidor pudiese realizar el ritual que le devolvió la vida a Voldemort.

Miro en la otra dirección . A lo lejos el tejado de una mansión apenas se veía. La gran mansión que había pertenecido a los Rittle. Sabía que si se acercaba solo conseguiría que el ministerio lo cogiese y tuviera que pelear contra los Mortifagos y los Aurors para rescatar a su hija.

Comenzó a andar en dirección a la mansión. Le daba igual lo que sucediera, ya lo resolvería al llegar. En su mente solo estaba la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Su hija.

Estaba a punto de salir del cementerio. Miro a un lateral, sin saber bien por que, en busca de algún ser vivo.

Al hacerlo se fijo en un pequeño camino que subía hacia la colina. A su mente vino el lugar al que se llegaba por el.

Por muy bien vigilada que estuviera la casa , ese sitio seguro que estaría desierto y abandonado. Era un lugar perfecto para esconderse. Una casa de magos abandonada hace muchísimo tiempo y olvidada. En las mismas narices del ministerio y desconocido para la mayoría. La casa de la familia Gaunt. La casa de la madre de Voldemort.

Salio del cementerio y subió rápidamente el camino. Antes de llegar un par de encapuchados le salieron al paso.

- ¡Has escogido un mal lugar para venir este será tu…!- Con un movimiento de la mano desmayo a los dos Mortifagos y los lanzo contra un árbol. No serian esos dos imbeciles los que lo parasen.

Un segundo después varios más aparecían y le lanzaban multitud de maldiciones. Solo desapareció y apareció a su espalada. Sin mirarlos siquiera movió la mano hacia atrás y salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. Sentía como su poder crecía por momentos. Su pecho cada vez se calentaba mas.

No necesito dar mas muestras de su poder. Desapareció y apareció en la entrada de la destrozada casucha de los Gaunt.

Con solo pensarlo la destartalada puerta exploto. Dio un paso y una maldición salio del interior golpeándolo en el lateral.

- ¡Muy impresionante Potter.- Reconocía esa voz.

- ¡Snape!.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿ya se te ha olvidado el respeto?. ¡Soy el profesor Snape!.- decía el mortifago saliendo al exterior.- ¡Cuánto tiempo si verte!.- sonreía.- Mi señor estará encantado de recibirte. ¡En estos momento esta algo ocupado con… - lo miro riéndose.- una pequeña visita. Pero un momento estará contigo. Permíteme que yo me haga cargo de tu comodidad.- dijo apuntadole con la varita.- ¡CRUCCIO!.- la maldición le dio de lleno. Snape sonreía cunado paso algo que lo dejo desconcertado.

Con Total naturalidad Harry se puso en pie y lo miro. En su cara no había señal alguna de que estuviese padeciendo la terrible maldición.

- ¡Pero que…?.

- ¡Olvídalo asesino!. No puedes hacerme nada.- Antes de que Snape reaccionara, Harry le lanzo una maldición , lanzándolo hacia atrás. El mortifago se golpeo contra la parte superior de la puerta y se quedo mal herido en el suelo.

- ¡Hijo de puta!... ¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?.- intento incorporarse.- Voy a …- Harry estaba a su lado sin que el se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¡No harás nada!. Hoy Parkinson me ha enseñado algo muy interesante.- le puso la mano en la cabeza.- Para ti morir seria demasiado poco. Te tengo reservado algo peor.- Se concentro y… Snape comenzó a sentir un dolor superior a diez Crucios de su señor. Un dolor que le golpeaba tanto la mente como el alma. En ese momento haría lo que fuese para que ese dolor cesara. Ni siquiera podía mantener su mente lucida.- ¡Disfruta de tu vida, desgraciado!, disfruta de todo el dolor que has provocado.- En la mente de Snape todo lo que había hecho en su vida, paso una y otra vez. Podía sentir todo como si el fuera el que recibía las maldiciones y torturas. Y al repetirse , el dolor no cesaba, se sumaba al anterior multiplicando la sensación y los remordimientos.

Su desquiciada mente no lo soporto. Apenas unos segundos y Harry lo soltó, ya no podía hacer nada en su contra. Severus Snape , se había quedado atrapado en su propia mente y no saldría de allí nunca.

Se aparto del cuerpo que se convulsionaba en el suelo y entro en la casa. Ni siquiera lo miro por ultima vez, ya fuera con odio o lastima. No se lo merecía.

No intentaron detenerlo. En el interior no encontró a nadie. En la mesa se veían los restos de una comida y en otra esquina un cuerpo en el suelo. Seguramente el ultimo infeliz que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en sus manos.

Miro hacia todas partes. Todos estaba casi igual que lo recordaba. Idéntico a lo que vio en el pensadero.

La casa en si parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba dividida en tres escasas habitaciones. La principal que era donde se encontraba y otras dos. Una seguramente el baño y la otra una habitación seguramente. A parte se veía una más que estaba mucho mas baja que el resto, seguramente daría acceso a un sótano, siendo como era seguro que tendría mas pinta de mazmorra.

Llamo su atención que la única puerta que estaba en buen estado era la del sótano.

Se acerco y esta se abrió por si misma.

En cuanto miro dentro entendió por que no habían encontrado rastro de los Mortifagos. El sótano era una inmensa bajada hacia otra habitación, y al final lo que parecía la copia exacta de la mansión Ryttle, situada en el centro de esta.

Agrandado mágicamente, el sótano dejaba ver en su interior la inmensa mansión junto con un buen trozo de la entrada. Proporcionaba mucho más espacio y sobre todo facilidad para ocultarse y defenderse. Nadie podría acercarse sin que lo vieran.

Bajo las escalera y se dirigió hacia la casa. Estaba seguro de que el sabia que había llegado. Nadie intento pararlo. Entro y subió las escaleras. Recordaba perfectamente donde debía ir. La habitación al final del pasillo. La misma que había visto en sus pesadillas, cuando mato a aquel desafortunado anciano Muggle.

Estaba delante de la puerta. Esta se abrió sola.

El interior estaba perfectamente iluminado. En una gran y destrozada silla estaba Voldemort esperándolo. Junto a el, Bella sostenía a su hija.

- ¡Andrómeda!.

- ¿Quieto Potter!.- dijo con voz silbante El señor oscuro.- Ni se te ocurra mover un dedo o Bella le dará un abrazo mortal a … su….- miro a la mortifaga.- ¡Bella ¡. ¿Que es esa niña en tu familia?.

- ¡Basura!.- respondió la mortifaga. El sonrió divertido.

- ¡Debo reconocer que ha sido interesante!. Tu hija es como tu Harry. En cuanto me vio me miro seria. Pero sin miedo.- sonreía divertido.- Como si supiera quien soy. Tuve que aplicarle un Cruccio para que aprendiese respeto.- Harry se quedo paralizado.- Una pena Habría querido mantenerla con vida para que se convirtiera en mi sirvienta. Pero al final me sirvió igual.- Harry pedía que eso no significase lo que el creía.- ¡Será su cuerpo sin vida lo ultimo que veas!.- Al decirlo Bella le lanzo a los pies el bulto y el pudo ver la cara sin vida de su hija, el se quedo paralizado.- Adiós desgraciado. ¡Petrificus !.- El rayo le dio de lleno, al tiempo que su cuerpo caía al suelo.- ¡Iluso esa es solo una cría Muggle!.- Bella se agacho y salio con la pequeña, que dejo en una cesta delante del paralizado Harry.- Se nota que es tu hija, resistió la maldición. Aunque hemos tenido que dormirla para que dejase de llorar. Pero ha sido suficiente para cogerte.

El señor Oscuro sonreía satisfecho. Al fin la maldita profecía dejaba de preocuparle. Sin Potter no tendría que preocuparse por saber que decía.

- ¡Bella avisa a todos!.- vamos a atacar el ministerio de magia. Me encargare de que aparezca el cuerpo de Potter en el gran recibidor y después atacaremos. Seguro que cuando lo vean muerto apenas opondrán resistencia. Su "salvador ", no podrá defenderlos.

- ¡Como ordenes!.

- ¡Espera! . Haz otra cosa antes.- la mortifaga se paro y lo miro.- .Cuando te avise quiero que entres en Hogwarts y mates a tu sobrina y al otro bastardo . No quiero que en un futuro me den quebraderos de cabeza.- Bella estaba satisfecha pero le extraño la preocupación de su señor.

- ¡Pero mi amo!. ¿Si Potter esta muerto, que mas dará cuando mueran la sangre sucia y el bastardo?.- La furia de los ojos de su señor hizo que sintiera miedo.

- ¡Ya paso con el cuando mate a sus padres!. No quiero que su hijo de esperanzas. A partir de ahora yo soy el único futuro del mundo. - La apunto con la varita , la mortifaga temía lo que pasaría.- Iras a Hogwarts y esperaras. Cuando yo te avise entraras y harás lo que te he dicho.

- ¿Como entrare?. En cuanto sepan que Potter esta muerto reforzaran la seguridad del castillo.- Voldemort miro a la pequeña.

- Te llevaras a la pequeña y cuando la encuentren y estén con ella entraras.- Miro a Harry.- Disfruta del espectáculo.- Apunto al aniña.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- El rayo salio en dirección a la pequeña y le dio de lleno.

-¡ANDRÓMEDA NO!.- grito Harry despertado de golpe. Sus compañeros se levantaron y Ron abrió las cortinas de su amigo con la varita en la mano.

- ¿QUE PASA?.

- ¡HAN MATADO A MI HIJA!.- se levanto apartando a su amigo, se puso las gafas un pantalón y con la varita en la mano salio en dirección al cuarto de Tonks. Detrás de el Neville y Ron lo seguían.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común, Hermione y Ginny los estaban esperando. Hasta ellas habían oído el grito del chico. Gran cantidad de alumnos también se encontraban despiertos.

- ¿Que pasa Harry?.- el las miro.

- ¡Nym y los pequeños, mi familia esta en peligro!.- Salio sin decir nada mas en dirección al cuarto de su mujer.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en recorrer más de la mitad del inmenso castillo y llegar a la zona en que estaba el cuarto de la profesora. Detrás de el lo seguían casi todos los alumnos de séptimo y algunos de los cursos inferiores.

Harry apenas lo pensó cuando entro en el cuarto de su mujer y…

- ¡LUMOS!:- la varita ilumino la habitación.- Nym ¿Dónde estas?. Tonks se levanto de la cama empuñando su varita. Al mismo tiempo aparecieron tres elfos domésticos listos para defender a su ama, e hijos. Al ver que quien entraba era Harry desaparecieron igual que habían llegado.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Quién es?.- Salio de la cama solo vestida con la ropa interior.- ¿Harry?.

- ¡Y los niños!, ¿están bien?.- se acerco a la cuna.

- ¡Durmiendo…!- Tonks no entendía nada.- ¿Para eso has venido en mitad de la noche?.

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron delante de la profesora. Ella si se habían dado cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda y su increíble figura tenia sin palabra a todos los barones que habían acompañado a Harry.

- ¡Tonks vístete!, no queremos que Harry mate a alguien por mirarte.- ella se miro y después a todos los chicos

- ¡AHHHH!.- se cubrió con la sabana de la cama y después invoco su ropa con la varita.- ¡Harry!

- ¡Ahora entiendo a Harry mucho mejor!.- dijo Seamus sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¡Quien no se casaría con una mujer así!- Deán Tomas apenas podía cerrar la boca de lo embobado que estaba. Neville estaba completamente colorado al igual que Ron. Por suerte el pelirrojo reacciono antes de que Hermione lo notase, desviando la mirada.

Sus hijos dormían tranquilamente incluso después de lo que había pasado. Mucho más aliviado se acerco a su mujer.

- ¡Te juro que como no me des una buena razón para traer a todo el mundo a ver como duermo, el menor de tus problemas será Voldemort!.- todos los chicos se estremecieron al oír su nombre.

Ginny se acerco a Hermione y le hablo en voz baja.

- No teme decir su nombre..

- ¡Es normal!, los Muggles tienen un dicho para esto, dicen que el dormir en la misma cama hace que los hábitos se contagien.- respondió la castaña.

- ¡Entonces este año las notas de Ron serán increíbles!.- respondió riéndose con picardía. La pobre de Hermione solo pudo enfadarse y mirarla con furia.

Harry se sentía mucho mejor que cuando despertó. El saber que solo había sido un sueño y que los suyos estaban a salvo lo hizo respirar aliviado. Pero no tranquilo.

- ¡Vamos con la directora ahí te explico!.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡Te aseguro que es muy importante , de vida o muerte!.- al decirlo miro a la cuna y eso convenció a Tonks. Después miro a sus amigos y asintió.

Hermione y Ginny lo entendieron. Al igual que Ron y Neville.

- ¡Bueno chicos cada uno a su cuarto!.- Dijeron las chicas

- ¡Eso el espectáculo ha terminado!.- al decirlo Neville se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Miro a Tonks y la cara que puso le dio mas miedo que Snape.- Lo… siento….- salio de los primeros de la habitación.

- Si os pillan por los pasillos nosotros hablaremos con la directora.- Añadió Ron.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Ron fue el primero que hablo.

- ¿Nos vas a decir que ha pasado?.

- ¡He tenido una pesadilla!.

- ¿Por una pesadilla has liado esto?.- dijo molesta Ginny.

- ¡He soñado con el!.

- ¡Vallamos con la directora allí nos lo contaras!.- dijo Tonks. – Winky, Dobby, Kreacker. - Los tres elfos aparecieron poco después.

- ¡Sucede algo ama!.- dijo la elfina nerviosa.- ¿Ocurre algo con los pequeños?.

- ¿Quién se atreve a hacerle algo a mis jóvenes amos?.- decía enfadado Kreacker.

- ¡Dobby impedirá que nadie les haga daño a los hijos de su amo!.

- ¡No sucede nada!, solo quiero que os quedéis con los pequeños. Tenemos que hablar con la directora y volveré en un rato.

-¡No!. Ellos deben de venir también. Lo que he soñado les afecta.- nadie entendía lo que decía Harry.- Además no pienso dejar a los pequeños solos.

- ¡Pero amo estarán con …!.

- ¡Vendréis con nosotros Winky y listo!. No es por vosotros es que prefiero que todos estemos juntos.

- ¡Si amo!.- dijo la elfina cogiendo al pequeño y dándoselo a su madre.

- ¡Yo cogeré a Andrómeda!, Gracias Winky.- La elfina asintió preocupada.- Seguidnos por favor.- los elfos asintieron.

Harry cogió a su hija y la miro a la cara..Con el ajetreo los pequeños se habían despertado. El ver sus ojitos verdes hacia que se sintiese mas aliviado, pero igualmente preocupado. Poco después estaban de nuevo dormidos entre los brazos de sus padres, sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase estaban seguros y a salvo..

Ya era una costumbre que la molestaran en mitad de la noche. Por lo que la directora no se sorprendió cuando entraron en su despacho. Esta vez estaba incluso vestida.

- ¡Estoy pensando seriamente en organizar reuniones por la noche aquí!. Al menos estaría preparada para recibiros y se terminarían estas visitas sorpresa.

- ¡Tenemos un problema. Y es muy grave!.- dijo el moreno.- Lupin acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Que sucede esta vez?. ¿Es sobre el, Has averiguado algo?.

- ¡Eso es lo que iba a decirnos Harry en este momento.- le indico al chico que continuara. El le dio la pequeña a Winky.

- ¡He tenido un sueño!. Mas bien se podría decir que es una premonición. ¡O un trozo del futuro no se!.- se sentía confundido y se revolvió nervioso la cabeza.- ¡He viso como Voldemort me engañaba y mataba a mi hija!.- todos estaban tensos.- El resto no lo he visto pero creo que después acabo conmigo.

- ¡Cuéntanoslo!.

- ¡Consiguió que Lestrange entrara en el castillo por medio de Parkinson!. ¡Aprovecharon la salida de … mañana a Hogsmeade!.

- ¡Es imposible la seguridad del castillo …!- dijo nervioso Lupin.

- ¡NO se como lo hizo pero créeme lo consiguió!.- siguió con el relato.- Entro como una pequeña estatua y después actuó mientras se celebraba la reunión de los que nos graduamos. Ella entro en la habitación de Nym y ataco a los elfos.- estos se asustaron..- solo se salvo Winky. Que mal herida trajo a Sirius a la sala.

- ¡Winky no abandonaría a la pequeña ama!, ¡Winky también la salvaría y…!.

- ¡Créeme Winky hiciste lo que pudiste pero no lo conseguiste!. No se como pero supe quien había sido su cómplice en todo y …

Harry contó todo lo que había sucedido con Pansy Parkinson, y como se entero de la entrada de Bella en el castillo.

La sorpresa fue mayor cuando les dijo donde estaba la guarida de Voldemort.

- ¡Esta cerca de la mansión y del cementerio. Tiene mucha lógica!.- pensaba Lupin.- Sigue con su costumbre de pasearse por las narices del ministerio y estar cerca de todo lo que es significativo en su pasado.

- ¡En la puerta me esperaba Snape!.- todos lo miraron serios.- Le hice lo mismo que a Parkinson , solo que con el no me con tuve.

- ¿Lo mataste?.- el lo negó.

- ¡Peor, lo deje sin mente!, encerrado en todo el mal que había provocado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Después entre y encontré el sótano y la mansión que había allí.. Subí , sabia donde debía ir, al entrar me esperaba y allí me engaño. Habían matado a una bebe Muggle y me hicieron creer que era Andrómeda.- Hermione y Ginny contuvieron el llanto.- Después dijeron que atacarían el ministerio de magia y que Lestrange entraría aquí para matar a Nym y a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?. Si te mataba…

- ¡No consentirá que el mundo mágico tuviera ni la mas mínima esperanza!.- miro a Nym y a su hijo.- un hijo mió podía proporcionarla y no lo permitiría..- Se callo al llegar a la parte que mas le preocupaba.- Para entrar Lestrange se valdría de Andrómeda. Aprovecharían que todos estuvieseis con ella. No lo entendí hasta que… el le lanzo la maldición asesina delante mia.- apretó los puños.- ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada!.- Tonks le cogió la mano.- ¡Profesora!.- miro a la directora.- Tenia usted razón, no puedo depender de que mi poder reaccione al ver gente en peligro. Si hubiera pasado en realidad, mi hija estaría muerta y …

- ¡Por suerte no paso!.- termino por el Tonks.

- ¡Me quede paralizado al verla muerta!. Toda mi decisión y concentración desapareció en un instante!.- estaba nervioso. La morena le cogió la cara con cariño.

- ¡Harry!. ¡Tranquilízate!. No ha sucedido nada. Piensa en lo que soñaste y aprende de ello.- El la miró a la cara.

- ¡Vi como mataban a nuestra pequeña!. ¿Crees que podré olvidarlo?. ¡Antes muerto a dejar que alguno de esos mal nacidos se le acerque.!.- En respuesta Tonks lo abrazo.

Al terminar de contar su sueño todos estaban muy callado pensando en lo que eso podía significar.

-¡ No podemos ignorar todo esto!.- Harry fue a protestar.- ¡Pero es solo un sueño y hasta que no tengamos alguna seguridad no haremos nada.- . Tubo que callar a Harry de nuevo con la mano antes de seguir, lo pensó un momento y…- de todas formas…- miro divertida a Tonks y Harry.- mañana será mejor que vistan correctamente a sus hijos. ¡Asistirán a la graduación de su padre!.- Tanto Harry como Tonks se alegraron.- No pienso tentar al destino. Pondremos unos señuelos en la habitación Tonks y veremos que sucede.

- ¡Gracias yo..- lo callo de nuevo. Harry empezaba a molestarse por no poder hablar.

- ¡Mañana saldréis y os comportareis con normalidad!. Debes asegurarte que todo sucede igual que en tu sueño. Cualquier cosa que se salga de lo normal o que sientas que ya ha sucedido me lo comunicaras nada más llegar.

- ¿Esta diciendo que Harry puede ver el futuro?.- pregunto sin creérselo Ron.

- ¡Su poder es muy grande!. Y la magia en si no descarta esa posibilidad.- soltó sin darle mas importancia.

- ¡Se han dado caso de magos que han podido rememorar hechos futuros con fiabilidad , pero sin explicación y sin poder desarrollar una habilidad concreta en ese aspecto.- respondió Hermione. La directora se limito a señalarla como apoyo a su explicación.- Podría decirse que es otro tipo de profecía o adivinación, pero más real.

- ¿Me esta diciendo que debo actuar con normalidad sabiendo que sucederá lo que he soñado?.- la directora lo miro fijamente.

- ¡No es seguro que suceda de la mismo forma!. ¡Lo que tienes que pensar es… Todo lo que has soñado puede suceder, ya lo sabemos y lo podemos evitar. ¿Quieres que algo que no has visto suceda y no puedas evitarlo?. ¡Es por eso que quiero que estés muy atento a todo mañana!.- Se levanto de la silla.- Se que después de esto ninguno podremos dormir pero… Mañana se que va a ser un día muy importante y creo que a todos nos conviene que acabe como deseamos. Así que cada uno a su habitación.- Lupin fue el ultimo en salir.

- ¡Hablare con la orden para organizarlo todo.- la directora asintió.

Cada uno en su habitación pensaba en lo que el moreno había contado. El mismo Harry se miraba la mano pensando en lo ocurrido con Pansy y Snape en su sueño. Ninguno pego ojo. Una noche más en vela les brindo su última noche en el castillo como alumnos.

Desde que se levantaron, todos intentaban memorizar cada detalle. Harry intentaba recordar cualquier cosa , cualquier comentario u acción que le diese la certeza sobre su… visión.

Sin apenas darse cuenta habían terminado de desayunar y se dirigía a su habitación. Una hora después bajaban en dirección a la entrada para su última salida a Hogsmeade.

En la puerta los esperaba Tonks junto con los pequeños. A ambos lados del carrito Dobby y Kreaker, ambos con cara seria . Impedían que nadie se acercase el los pequeños o a su ama.

- ¿Cómo estas?.- le pregunto al llegar.

- ¡No he pegado ojo en toda la noche!.- le respondió.

- ¡Igual que nosotros! .- añadió Hermione.- ¡Buf!, que gansa tengo de comer tarta de calabaza..-dijo tocándose la desilusionada barriguita.

- ¡Pero si había en el desayuno y no quisiste.- le dijo molesto Ron. Harry sabía que esos cambios eran normales y que si no hacia algo, con los nervios acumulados Ron y Hermione acabarían peleándose y eso no había sucedido.

- ¡Será mejor que bajemos, te invitare a un buen trozo en Hogsmeade.-. Hermione sonrió complacida. El moreno busco a alguien con la mirada.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Parkinson?.- Todos se pusieron a buscarla.

- ¡No!, parece que no esta aquí.- dijo Ginny.

- ¡O tal vez ya salio!.- termino Ron.

- ¡Da igual , por el momento no es un problema!.- le dijo Tonks.

Todos juntos salieron en dirección al pequeño Pueblo.

Por el camino Harry se molesto por el saludo que le dirigieron a su mujer Deán Thomas y Seamus Finnigam. Pasaron junto a ella y después de mirarla de arriba abajo…

- ¡Buenos días Profesora!.

- ¡Hola chicos!.

- ¡Hoy esta especialmente hermosa!.- la mirada de Harry basto para que se alejaran. Tonks se dio cuenta.

- ¡Es culpa tuya por entrar así en mi cuarto!. Da gracias que no se me ocurrió desnudarme completamente.- Neville que iba con ellos se atraganto con unos caramelos y tuvieron que ayudarlo. Esa idea fue demasiado para el chico después de lo que vio.

Nada mas entrar en el pueblo Harry tuvo la certeza de que todo lo que había soñado sucedería. Todos estaban pendientes de ellos. Miraban a Tonks y a sus hijos. Y a la Metamorfamaga parecía no importarle. Estaba mas concentrada en la seguridad de sus hijos que en fijarse en como los miraban al pasar.

Visitaron las mismas tiendas y compraron las mismas cosas.

La cara de harry ya delataba su preocupación y los demás lo notaron. Estaba todo el tiempo demasiado alerta y temeroso.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Hemos ido a las mismas tiendas y en el mismo orden que en mi sueño!. Incluso nos hemos cruzado con las mismas personas.- Tonks y los demás se pusieron serios.

- ¡Entonces será mejor que no visitemos ninguna mas.- le dijo.

- ¡No ya solo queda las tres escobas!. Creo que podremos estar un rato antes de volver.- Al entrar cogieron la misma mesa que habían tenido en la visión de Harry. Mas bien el fue derecho hacia ella. Ron fue el que pido las bebidas, poco después les servían en la mesa.

La propietaria Madame Rosmerta puso las cervezas en la mesa y después de acerco a los pequeños.

Harry no perdía detalle temiendo que repitiese las mismas palabras.

- ¡Son adorables!, ¡tenéis que estar orgullosos de ellos!.- Harry y Tonks sonrieron, pero esta vez ambos lo hicieron sin ganas - ¡Querida no te avergüences nunca!. En el corazón no se manda, solo se sigue sus mandatos. – Se acerco de nuevo a los niños y le cogió la manita a Andrómeda.- Y si estas preciosidades son el resultado, se nota que vuestro amor es muy fuerte.- Ahora Tonks si sonrió con más entusiasmo. En cambio Harry se puso serio.- ¡Muchacha!. Que nunca te importe el que dirán. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que haces. ¡Nadie puede decirte como pensar o actuar, ambos sois ya adultos!. ¡Vive tu vida que para eso es tuya!.- miro a Harry.- ¡Eso también va por ti!. Ama a quien quieras y como quieras.- los dos se dieron la mano. Tonks noto los nervios de el. La mujer miro de nuevo a los niños.- ¡En cuanto a vosotros!. Aun es pronto para que toméis una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero os prometo que el primer día que entréis por esa puerta con el uniforme de Hogwarts tenéis una cada uno gratis.

En cuanto la dueña se alejo todos miraron a Harry. Este sabía lo que le querían preguntar antes de que lo hicieran.

- ¡Igual, palabra por palabra!.- Todos se pusieron tensos.- ¡Es hora de volver al castillo y decírselo a la directora. Esta noche habrá mucho movimiento en Hogwarts.

Salieron de las tres escobas después de despedirse de la dueña. Pusieron rumbo al castillo, el ritmo era mas acelerado de el que el recordaba, pero en cuanto recordó a Hermione bajaron el ritmo.

Antes de llegar Harry se acerco a Tonks. En la puerta los esperaban los Aurors y mas concretamente la sombra del moreno.

- ¡No te preocupes por ese desgraciado!.- dijo mirando al auror que había en la puerta.- No les hará nada, te lo aseguro. Aunque será mejor que laves bien a los niños.- Tonks se quedo mirándolo sin entenderlo del todo.

Cunado el Mencionado Auror cogió a los bebes , lo entendió todo pero aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por como lo hacia.

Llego el momento que Harry esperaba.

- ¡Tranquilos no les voy a hacer nada!.- decía con malicia en la voz.

- ¡Son menos escurridizos que el padre!.- termino Harry por el.- el vigilante se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo pues era lo que pretendía decir.

Viendo que no consiguió molestarlo, de mala manera les dio a entender que podían pasar.

En la mente de Harry ya no había duda. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en Hogwarts y esa noche intentaría llevarse a su hija. Pero esta vez tendría que matarlo para conseguirlo.

El grupo entero subieron al despacho de la directora.

- ¿Y bien?.- les pregunto al entrar.

- ¡Esta en el castillo!.- fue lo que le dijo Harry.- Todo ha pasado como en mi visión. Paso por paso. Palabra por palabra.- la directora se puso seria.

- ¡Todo esta preparado!. La señorita Parkinson no ha salido a Hogsmeade. Arabella ya esta en tu habitación. Ella te pondrá al corriente de nuestros planes.- dijo mirando a Tonks.- ¡Dobby!, ¡Winky!, ¡Kreacker!.- solo Dobby y la elfina aparecieron. La directora miró a Harry.

- ¡Kreaker aparece!.- el malhumorado elfo apareció junto a los otros dos.

- ¡Kreaker no debe dejar con esa mujer a los jóvenes amos, no debe!.- decía en voz baja.

- ¡Esta noche estaréis en el cuarto de vuestra ama!, pero en cuanto veáis que alguien entra por la puerta desaparecéis y os vais junto a vuestros amos. ¿Entendido?.- Los dos elfos asintieron, pero Kreacker la miraba con odio.

- ¡Kreacker!.- dijo Harry y el elfo asintió.- Gracias.

- Los demás iréis al gran comedor y pasareis una noche tranquila. Nadie debe saber que los pequeños Irán a la reunión después del banquete.- todos asintieron.- Lestrange tiene derecho a tener su sorpresa.- dijo divertida la directora.

Todo había sido arreglado. Los miembros de la orden fueron presentados a los elfos y estos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: Después del banquete Tonks iría a hacer una visita a sus hijos y después de salir, los elfos cogerían a los pequeños y los llevarían junto a la directora y el profesor Lupin. Ellos los protegerían hasta que llegase Tonks. A continuación los tres elfos debían volver y comportarse como si los pequeños siguieran allí. En cuanto alguien entrase por la puerta , desaparecerían para avisar.

Con gran nerviosismo y miedo llegó la noche y dio comienzo el banquete. Los comentarios eran los mismos, volvió a ver como Parvati y lavender se despedían llorando. Incluso el referente a no conseguir la copa de la casa

A Harry le costaba responder las preguntas que le hacían aunque ya sabía de antemano las respuestas.

La Directora dio el mismo discurso y comenzó el banquete.

Ron y Hermione incluso con los nervios empezaron a comer como ya acostumbraban.

Harry fue el que hablo en vez de Ginny en esta ocasión.

- ¡Lo que mas voy a echar de menos son estos banquetes!.- dijo Hermione. Ron la apoyó con un gruñido.

- ¡Tranquila, cuando nos visites les prepararemos una fabulosa cena al estilo Hogwarts!.- Ginny lo miro.- ¡Es lo que ibas a decir!.- Hermione y Ron la miraron y la pelirroja asintió.

Ya no tenían duda alguna. Después de la cena ocurrirían varias cosas interesantes.

Al terminar como se separaba los de último año se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se haría la última ceremonia.

Tonks fue a ver a sus hijos mas preocupada incluso si cabía. Nada mas salir los elfos cogieron a los pequeños y desparecieron. La directora y Lupin los esperaban con el carrito. Les hizo mucha gracia verlos con unas pequeñas túnicas iguales a las de los alumnos y con el escudo que había creado Hermione pegado en ellas. El fénix y el León destacaban sobre el resto.

- ¡Creo que a Cornamenta le hubiese gustado este escudo familiar!.- dijo Lupin.

Unos minutos después llegaba apresurada Tonks. Se quedo tranquila al ver a sus hijos en perfecto estado.

- ¡Entremos ya es la hora!.- le dijo la directora.

Cuando entraron la mayoría de los alumnos esperaban allí. En ese momento había entrado Pansy Parkinson corriendo. Si fijarse se acomodo en su sitio.  
Su cara cambio cuando se fijo en que los pequeños estaban allí con su madre. Esto no paso desapercibido para los tres profesores y el grupo de chicos.

La Directora fue la única que no se sentó y dio comienzo al acto.

- ¡Esta es la primera vez que yo soy la encargada, como directora , de darles los documentos que los acreditan como magos competentes!. El resto de la documentación ya ha sido enviada al ministerio y por lo tanto desde este momento, están capacitados para realizar magia de cualquier tipo y en cualquier lugar sean o no mayores de edad. ¡Claro esta con las mismas extinciones que un mago adulto!.Las calificaciones las recibirán dentro de un par de días. en su casa. Mañana al salir de aquí cada uno de ustedes tomara un rumbo distinto,. Lo que decidan Hacer con sus vidas es cosa suya. ¡Pero les aconsejo que cualquier cosa que decidan!, la hagan con todo su empeño y en la medida de lo posible para un fin común.- se puso seria.- No creo necesario decir que la guerra fuera de estos muros es cada día mas horrible y sangrienta. Hace poco pudimos vivirlo en nuestras carnes. Como ya dije si necesitan cualquier cosa en el futuro. Las puertas de esta , su casas , siempre estarán abiertas.- Sonrió.- ¡Tengo que admitir que esta es una de las promociones que mas me emociona despedir!. Entre ustedes hay una cantidad increíble de poder y talento. Si saben aprovecharlas , podrán hacer de ente mundo un lugar maravilloso para todos. ¡Ruego a toda la magia por ello!.- Los chicos aplaudieron. Los Slytherin lo hacían sin ganas y hasta cierto punto aburridos. Parkinson en cambio estaba muy nerviosa. La directora continuo hablando.- ¡Han notado que la profesora de transformaciones ha traído a sus hijos a este acto!.- Tonks estaba con sus hijos sentados delante de ella.- Me pareció que este hecho era relevante. ¡Ya que es la primera vez en muchos años que se produce un nacimiento entre estos muros!.- miro a Tonks y después siguió con su charla.- Volviendo a mis palabras, creo que son el ejemplo perfecto del futuro y de todo aquello por lo que merece la pena luchar.- nueva tanda de aplausos.- ¡Bien! . En este momento el mejor alumno o alumna del año debe decir unas palabras. – Sonrió.- señorita Granger.- remarco las ultimas palabras.- por favor.- se aparto un poco.

Hermione muy nerviosa subió unos escalones , ante los aplausos de sus compañeros. Al volverse miro a Harry que asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora..

En cuanto estos cesaron se preparo para hablar.

- ¡No se que decir!. Ante todo gracias por este honor. El ser uno de los premios anuales era una maravilla pero el ser la menor alumna de mi promoción ya….- se aclaro la garganta.- Lo único que se me ocurre es lo que ha dicho la directora. Mañana dejaremos parte de la seguridad que tenemos entre estos muros. Fuera de aquí da igual que seas De Gryffindor , Rabenclaw, Hufflepuff, o… Slytherin. Ante las amenaza de los Mortifagos ya hemos visto que no hay diferencias. ¡No podemos pensar que solo una persona lo arreglara todo!. ¡Cada uno de nosotros debe contribuir para hacer que eso sea posible!. ¡Si el poder de uno da esperanza , el poder de todos hará que sea una realidad!.- Todos la escuchaban hipnotizados, incluso algunos Slytherin se maravillaban de sus palabras. Ron se acerco a Harry.

- ¡Menos mal que no sabia que decir!.¡No paro de darles las gracias a Merlín, por…!, ¡ya sabes!.- bajo la voz alo decirlo.

- ¡Te aseguro que si se presenta a ministra de magia yo la apoyaría sin reservas.- dijo Harry.- ¡y creo que tendría posibilidades!. - Harry se sentía mucho mejor. El que sus hijos estuvieran allí le daba la seguridad de que esa noche Voldemort no conseguiría sus objetivos y con suerte perdería a una de sus mas preciadas seguidoras. Lo único que deseaba era que nadie saliese herido o ... algo peor.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras , casi la totalidad de los alumnos la aplaudieron.

En ese momento aparecieron en el centro de la habitación tres elfos.

A una señal de Harry Ron, Neville y Daphne, se fueron al final de la habitación.

El se acerco a los elfos.

- ¡Amo ya ha entrado!.- Pansy se puso más blanca de lo normal.

- ¡Era el ama bellatrix!.- respondió Kreacker.

Pansy ya no espero mas. Al ver que Harry la miraba, intento salir por la puerta, pero se encontró tres varitas apuntándola.

- ¡Me temo señorita Parkinson que no podrá salir de la sala!.- ella se volvió y miro a la directora.- ¡Al menos hasta que no lleguen los representantes del ministerio a buscarla!.- La chica intento sacar su varita y Harry que ya estaba preparado se la quito.

- ¡Expelliarmus!.- La chica salio volando hacia atrás y la varita fue a las manos de Harry.- ¡No te haré lo que te mereces!. ¡La verdad no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacerlo!. – la chica se levanto con una mirada de odio indescriptible.- De aquí iras a Azkaban y no creo que puedas salir de allí.

- ¡Mi señor me rescatara muy pronto y tu lo pagaras!.- Lupin se había colocado junto a los chicos de Slytherin sin que estos lo notasen. Solo uno intento sacar la varita y fue rápidamente paralizado por el profesor.

- ¡Aun no han hecho nada de que lamentarse . No lo hagan ahora!.- los demás se quedaron quietos al ver como actuó el profesor.

Harry volvió a mirar a Parkinson.

- ¡Mientras estés presa quiero que piensen en algo!.¡Crees que te salvará?. ¿Por qué Lestrange te dijo que vinieras a la reunión?. ¿Que le costaba llevarte?. ¡Si tenia a mi hija ya no le hacías falta!. ¡Eres idota , una infeliz y entupida idiota!. ¿Cuánto pensabas que tardaríamos en darnos cuenta de que fuiste tú?,.- ¡Piénsalo!. Piensa en lo mucho que le importas a tu señor en Azkaban!.

Las palabras de Harry calaron en la chica y sobre todo en sus compañeros.

Al darse cuenta de todo Parkinson empezó a gritar , cavó tendida en el suelo lamentándose por lo que le esperaba.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entro ojo loco, seguido de algunos profesores.

- ¡La tenemos!. No se esperaba nada. – Lupin y la directora se acercaron a el.- Fue entrar y miro a lo elfos, intento atacarlos pero desaparecieron.- Sonrió, haciendo que su cicatriz se tensara.- ¡Dio un par de pasos y la desmayamos. Ojala fueran todos tan fáciles de coger.

La directora se giro a los chicos.

- ¡Hoy la señorita Pansy Parkinson ha ayudado a entrar a una famosa Mortifaga!.- se oyeron gritos de sorpresa.- ¡al castillo!. ¡Su objetivo era raptar a los hijos de la profesora Tonks y...! - Miro al moreno.- ¡Harry Potter!. Por suerte un informador nos dijo lo que tramaban y hemos podido frustrar sus planes.- Ojo loco se apartó y varios Aurors entraron en la sala.- Me apena mucho el camino que has escogido algunos de ustedes. Pero cada uno lo elige y debe cargar con las consecuencias.- Los aurors cogieron a la chica y a todos sus amigos.

- ¡NO ¡, ¡NO QUIERO IR A AZKABAN!, ¡NOO!.- Parkinson pataleaba y gritaba. Algunos de sus compañeros intentaron una débil resistencia pero al final se resignaron.

La directora los miro.

- ¡Ninguno ha hecho nada grave aun!. Les aconsejaría que colaborasen con el ministerio . Tal vez de esa forma puedan llevar algún día una vida normal. ¡Incluida usted señorita Parkinson!

Cuando todos salieron de la sala , ante la incrédula mirada del resto de los alumnos la profesora se dirigió al resto.

- ¡Debo admitir que para ser mi primera graduación, no ha estado falta de sorpresas!. Unas agradables y otras no.- se acerco de nuevo a su sitio.- Me parece que todos estamos deseando terminar y pensar en lo que ha sucedido.

Harry les dijo a sus elfos que volvieran a sus labores y estos desparecieron. Winky apareció detrás de su ama y se hizo cargo del carrito de los pequeños.

La reunión termino poco después al recibir cada alumno su diploma.

Harry fue felicitado como el buscador más notable que había pisado Hogwarts. Hermione recibió un diploma que la acreditaba como premio anual y una placa, junto con una pequeña suma de galeones como premio a serla mejor de su promoción.

Harry se sentía aliviado . Pero estaba más convencido que nunca a terminar con la amenaza que representaba Voldemort.


	33. Chapter 33

Una vez mas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.

Alguien me pidió permiso para tomar algunas ideas. Me gustaría que me dijeses de nuevo quien eres. Tuve un problema y no he podido conservar tu mensaje.

Estoy muy interesada en leer tu historia.

Que disfrutéis.

Por cierto no publicare mi nueva historia hasta que termine esta. Ya de Por si me esta costando hacerlo como para tener que actualizar dos.

33

- ¡CRUCCIO!.- el desdichado mensajero estaba recibiendo toda la frustración de Voldemort.

Solo entro para decirle que el ministerio había enviado a Bellatrix Lestrange a Azkaban,. La habían sorprendido dentro de Hogwarts. La hija de Parkinson también fue enviada a la prisión mágica. Acusada de ayudarla a entrar.

- ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo es posible que también Bella me falle?. AL final tendré que hacerlo yo mismo todo.- El pobre mortifago salio de la habitación arrastrándose como pudo.

Había perdido una ocasión fantástica para deshacerse de Potter. El plan que habían ideado Bella y la niñata parecía muy bueno. Con la información que habían conseguido y todo lo que habían preparado y estudiado, le parecía increíble que la hubiesen capturado y todo fallase. El mismo hubiera asegurado que saldría bien. A todo esto debía sumar que no podía entrar en la mente del chico. Por más que lo intentaba era como si chaval estuviera muerto o… no tuviera mente

Tenia que conseguir invertir la balanza.

Los fracasos eran cada vez mayores que los éxitos. El premio para los que fallaban influía en sus siervos. Algunos de sus seguidores habían empezado a cuestionarlo y a trasladar a sus familias a otros países. Para la seguridad de estos y que ayudaran a conseguir seguidores en esos países, decían.

Había matado a algunos por hacerlo, pero eso solo consiguió que los demás tomaran mas precauciones para hacerlo.

A este paso pronto tendría el mismo que encargarse de realizar los ataques.

- Me parece que pronto tendré que enfrentarme directamente al mundo.- daba vueltas por la habitación mientras Naginy lo miraba desde el destartalado sillón. Sabía que era mejor no acercarse a el cuando estaba furioso, aunque se tratase de ella. Voldemort la miro.- Ya no cuenta con la protección del castillo. Ahora será mas fácil deshacerse de el.- sonreía divertido.- Seria gracioso si se repitiera la historia. ¿Te imaginas que acabase con el y los suyos igual que hice con sus padres?.-de pronto se puso serio.- pero esta vez no pienso dejar que un mocoso me gane.

Nada mas entrar en el despacho de la directora, Harry fue directo hacia su esposa. Delante de una sorprendida MC Gonagall , Harry beso con pasión a Tonks. Esta en lugar de pararlo le devolvió el beso con mas o mayor deseo.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Tonks!. ¡Como es posible que olviden todo lo que…!.- Harry y su mujer la miraron divertidos. El levanto el diploma que la misma directora le había dado hacia pocos minutos.

- ¡Según esto , yo ya no soy alumno de este colegio!. Y por lo tanto puedo besar, ¡y lo haré!, a mi esposa cuando me pazca. Siempre y cuando ella me lo permita.- como respuesta Tonks lo beso de nuevo.

- ¡Pero.. Pero…!.

- ¡Cumpliremos nuestra promesa ¡.- añadió Tonks.- Minerva te aseguro que esta noche solo haremos esto!.- miro a su marido.- pero mañana no nos busquéis.

En ese momento Ron callo en la cuenta de algo y se acerco a Hermione. La chica al ver una mirada tan decidida se asusto.

- ¿Qué te ocurr…?.- los labios del pelirrojo hicieron que se callaran. La sorpresa de la castaña duro muy poco. Correspondió a su marido.

Era la situación más increíble que se había visto en el despacho de la directora. Posiblemente en toda la historia de la celebre institución. Dos parejas besándose, demostrando todo su amor con ese simple gesto.

Lupin divertido miraba a una perpleja MC Gonagall. Mientras miraba a todos con una mezcla de diversión y envidia. En un lateral Winky sonreía mirando a sus amos y meciendo a los gemelos , que dormidos permanecían ajenos a lo que sucedía.

Resignada al final carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos. Tubo que hacerlo varias veces y cada vez con más intensidad, no le sirvió para nada. Al final necesito hablar para que le hiciesen caso.

- ¡Como han dicho esto puede esperar a mañana!.- se sentó en su sillón. Los demás hacían lo mismo con una traviesa sonrisa en la cara.- Pero creo que debemos hablar de lo que sucederá a partir de mañana. ¡Y no estoy hablando de su vida conyugal!.- Las dos parejas se rieron divertidas.- Saben bien de lo que hablo.- Harry se puso serio.

- ¡Nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos!.- Tonks no le soltaba la mano.- ¡Este es el único momento en el que me siento tranquilo.- se puso de pie.- Desde que me he despertado, he sabido lo que sucedería con todo lujo de detalles. Cada palabra , cada gesto me acercaba mas al momento en el que vi. Como ese hijo de puta mataba a mi hija delante mió.- empezó a enfadarse y Tonks lo noto..- ¡Y cuando os lo dije apenas me hicisteis caso!. ¡Tuve que probar que…!.- la mano de Tonks en su pecho hizo que comprendiera que perdía el control. Se tranquilizo antes de seguir.- Tuve que probar que todo lo que decía era cierto y de esta forma seguir con la agonía.

- ¡Te pido perdón!.- dijo la profesora.- Hasta ahora siempre has tenido razón, nunca debí dudar de tu palabra. Pero lo hice por una razón, ¡y es por lo que os llame!.- añadió antes de que Harry respondiera.- Hemos capturado a Bellatrix lestrange. ¡Te repito mis disculpas!. No hay excusa posible para haceros pasar por todo este infierno. Pero desde que nos dijiste lo que habías soñado la orden ha estado vigilando el lugar que visitaste en tus sueños.- Ahora si que Harry no entendía nada!.- ¡ Si todo era cierto, también seria ese lugar el escondite de los mortifagos. Sabíamos que si no te entreteníamos y todo resultaba suceder como habías visto, irías a enfrentarte a el!. Y todavía no es el momento. Tu mismo viste lo que sucedería y lo que le harían a tu familia.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡No se nos ocurrió otra forma de pararte!. – Siguió diciendo Lupin.-¡Ni siquiera se lo contamos a Tonks!. Ella te lo diría al momento.- Harry miro la cara enfadada e incrédula de su mujer.

- ¡Fue una medida desesperada!. Eres mayor de edad y con una familia. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos hacer nada para impedirte actuar. Pero de esta forma al menos esperamos que entres en razón y nos dejes ayudarte.

- ¡Es muy peligroso si alguien ve a gente de la orden por allí los mataran y…

- ¡No les harán nada!. Son Aurors y su misión es la misma que se ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. ¡Vigilar la mansión Rittle!. Solo que se han alejado un poco de esta, o han visitado el pequeño cementerio. ¡Todo con mucha seguridad!.

- ¡No existe la seguridad con el!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Cierto pero no expondrá su escondite por matar a un auror a menos que este lo haya descubierto!. ¡Aun no!.- respondió la directora.

- ¿Han descubierto algo?.- pregunto Tonks.- la directora asintió.

- ¡El sueño de Harry es completamente cierto!. Al alejarse del lugar algunos han notado como los vigilaban. Al hacerlo dejaban el lugar de forma normal y sin ningún problema. Creo que no sospecha aun nada.

- ¡ Perder a su mas fiel seguidora habrá supuesto un duro golpe para el!. Tiene que tranquilizarse y permanecer oculto.

- ¿Dónde esta Lestrange?.- pregunto Harry.

- ¡En el ministerio!. Ir a Azkaban no es seguro. Podría escapar.- respondió MC Gonagall

- El ministerio esta buscando un nuevo lugar para los presos, ya se ha descartado para ese fin Azkaban..- añadió Lupin.

- ¡Lo principal en este momento es que tu.- señalo a Harry.- nos prometas que no harás ninguna locura!.

Harry entendía lo que quiso decir la directora. La mirada de Tonks le confirmo que su esposa estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Se los prometo!.- esta sonrió mas tranquila.

- ¡Me alegro!.Otro asunto es... ¿Donde vivirán a partir de mañana?. ¿Cuándo salgan de aquí donde Irán?.- Harry y Tonks se miraron.- ¡me temo que no es posible que se queden!. Aunque no me importaría.

- ¡La verdad aun no lo habíamos pensado!.- tonks hablo.

- ¡Creo que lo mejor será ir a la mansión Black!.- Harry se puso tenso y ella lo noto.- ¡Se que no te gusta pero en este momento es casi tan segura como Hogwarts . Y para nuestros hijos seria lo mejor.- Harry suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien pero en cuanto podamos nos iremos a otro sitio. No quiero que Sirius y Andrómeda crezcan en ese sitio.- se estremeció.- tan… Slytherin.

- ¡A ver si crees que a mi si!.- le respondió ella divertida.

- ¿Entonces enviare vuestras cosa allí!. ¿Qué harás con lo que tienes en la casa de tus tíos?.- Eso no se lo espero el moreno.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Que cuando recogerás lo que tienes en la casa de los Dursley?. ¡Se que cuando te fuiste dejaste muchas cosas allí. La mayoría no te harán falta pero… No podemos dejar nada referente a nuestro mundo en manos de ellos. ¡No sabemos lo que harían!.

- ¡Si puede conseguir algún beneficio mí tío las venderá!.- respondió pensándolo Harry.

- ¡Y te pondría en serios aprietos!. ¡El ministerio seguro que no podría ocultarlo, si el profeta se entera de una irresponsabilidad así.- suspiro.- lo siento pero deberás ir a esa casa y recogerlo todo.

- ¿No podríamos hacerlo desaparecer?.- preguntó esperanzado. - ¿o que alguien fuera en mi lugar y las trajese?. – con solo ver como sonreía la directora supo que no lo conseguiría , tendría que ir el mismo a recoger todo lo que había dejado en la casa de sus tíos. Se giro y se agarro la nuca.- ¡Genial!, ¡ver a mis tíos , lo que me faltaba!.

- ¡Tranquilo yo iré contigo!.- le dijo Tonks abrazándolo.

- ¡Será mejor que no!.- la Morena lo miro extrañada.- ¡No pienso soportar que el idiota de mi tío te insulte!.- Tonks lo miro divertida.

- ¡Olvidas que ya le conozco!. Se de lo que es capaz y no me molestara nada de lo que diga.

- ¡Pero a mi si!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡No pasara nada!. Si noto que te estas poniendo nervioso...- le dio un rápido beso.- Un par de estos y todo solucionado. ¡Además!.- sonreía de forma maliciosa.- ¡Quiero ver la cara de tu tío cuando vea a nuestro hijos!.

- ¡¿Los vas a llevar?!.

- ¿Por qué no?. Así verán lo buen padre que eres y la maravillosa familia que tienes. Aunque no te guste, tus tíos, son el último rastro de tus padres que te queda vivo. Se que les dará igual pero… creo que deben saber de nuestros hijos.- Con otro apasionado beso, el moreno perdió cualquier poder de convicción.- Yo me encargare de que tu tío no se acerque a ellos.

Los demás miraban la conversación. Todos menos Hermione y Ron que seguían a lo suyo.

- ¡Nosotros iremos a la casa de mis padres un par de días!.- dijo la castaña. Ron se puso serio.- ¡No pasara nada!.

- ¡Si no me coge tu padre seguro!, pero mejor no nos dejes solos.- respondió un asustado Ron.

- ¡Entonces todo esta dicho!. Mañana mandaremos todas sus cosas a Grimmauld Place . Vosotros iréis a Privet drive a recoger todo lo que dejaste.- les dijo a Harry y a Tonks.

- Nuestras cosas Irán también allí. ¿No directora?.- Preguntó Ron.

- Si, todos los Weasley están alojados allí, por seguridad.- Harry y Ron se miraron al menos podrían estar con sus amigos.- Otra cosa mas . La señorita Greengrass… Creo que seria oportuno que también se alojara allí. Se que le gustaría ir con su novio pero por el momento creo que debería estar con nosotros.- Harry asintió.

- ¡No veo ningún problema!. Aunque creo que colin si lo vera.- Con todo hablado MC Gonagall se recostó en su sillón.

- Si todo esta solucionado… me gustaría descansar, mañana será un día muy movido para todos.

Todos salieron del despacho de MC Gonagall, ya era una costumbre para todos estas reuniones.

Lupin y Tonks fueron en dirección a la zona donde se alojaban los profesores, Junto a ellos iba Winky empujando el carrito de los bebes.

Harry se despidió de sus dos hijos, con un pequeño beso en la frente. Le encantaba verlos dormidos.

- ¡A partir de mañana podrás verlos así todos los días!.- le dijo Lupin, ya que parecía que el chico no se iría de allí. El le sonrió y después se acerco a su esposa.

- ¡Hasta mañana!.- dijo cociéndole la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el.

- ¡Espero que descanses!.- después se acerco a su oído y le hablo en voz baja.- lo vas a necesitar para lo que tengo pensado mañana.

Después de algunos besos más, los dos grupos se separaron hasta la mañana. Los chicos directos a la torre de Gryffindor y los profesores hacia sus habitaciones.

Esa seria la ultima noche de Harry en Hogwarts. El único lugar que había podido llamar hogar en su vida.

De camino a la torre de los leones . No dejaba de mirar cada retrato , cada pasillo. Quería conservar en su memoria cada recuerdo de ese lugar. Hermione y los demás se dieron cuenta.

- ¡Nosotros también estamos tristes!.- dijo Hermione a su lado.- ¡Pero seguro que volveremos!.

- ¡Nuestros hijos seguro!.- dijo Ron.

- Puede que incluso algún día seamos profesores aquí.- añadió Ginny.

- ¡Seria divertido!. Los mayores rompedores de reglas después de los Merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley, Haciendo que se cumplan.- Harry sonrió divertido.- Me gustaría verlo.- en su mente tenia muy presente que podía morir al enfrentarse a Voldemort .- Pero creo que yo seré auror. No me veo como profesor.- dijo al final.

En la sala común se encontraron a todos sus compañeros de último año. Supuestamente estaban celebrando pero… todo se sentía muy triste por la partida. En una esquina Lavender y Parvati lloraban en silencio. En otra Neville muy triste , estaba con Deán y Seamus, hablando sobre lo que harían a partir de mañana.

- Yo voy a estudiar herbologia. Puede que incluso algún día me dedique a enseñar.- decía neville.

- ¡Pues yo he pensado en…- vieron entrar a los chicos!.- ¡Hey Harry, Ron. – les hizo señas de que se acercaran. Hermione miro a su marido y después se fue junto con Ginny con el resto de las chicas.- ¿Qué habéis pensado hacer al Salir?.- los dos se miraron y respondieron ala vez.

- ¡Auror!.

- ¡Hermione creo que quiere hacer algo mas a parte de Auror.- los demás sonreían divertidos al oírlo. De sobra sabían que Hermione Granger tenia pensado hacer mas de una carrera mágica al mismo tiempo. Aunque muy pocos sabían que necesitaría cierto tiempo para dedicarle a su futuro hijo.

- ¡Lo tenéis muy claro.- dijo Seamus. Harry y sus amigos asintieron.- pero claro tu con tu familia… ¡Quiero decir!, con ese buscándote y ahora los pequeños , te costara un poco hacerlo ¿No crees?.

- ¡Lo primero será acabar con Voldemort!.- Todos se estremecieron.- después… ya podré hacer mi vida. ¡Además Nym ya es Auror.

- ¡Joder Harry no digas su nombre ya sabes que no nos gusta!.- dijo molesto Dean.

Las chicas hablaban con sus compañeras de temas parecidos. Media hora después todos estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea y repetían sus planes a los demás. Daphne seria la nueva ayudante de la directora al empezar el siguiente año. Ya que Tonks no ocuparía ese puesto. De esta forma podría estar cerca de Colin y al mismo tiempo a salvo de los mortifagos.

Lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que tanto Harry , como Ron y Hermione esperarían para seguir estudiando. Ninguno sabía las intenciones de los chicos aunque las sospechaban.

Los que mejor los entendían eran Neville , Daphne y Colin. Que sin saber la verdad , sabían que algo muy importante debían terminar para poder seguir con sus vidas.

Cerca de la una de la madrugada todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Los últimos fueron los amigos de Harry. Ron se despedía de su esposa y Colin hacia lo mismo con Daphne. Antes de subir la chica se volvió a Harry.

- ¡Harry perdona pero… ¿Has hablado con la directora sobre…?

- ¡Si tranquila ¡. Será un placer que vivas en mi casa!. Mañana la Directora te llevara allí. Nosotros tenemos que hacer algunas visitas antes de ir.

- ¡Si hay algún problema se puede venir a mi casa!.- Colin estaba esperanzado de que así fuera.

- ¡Te aseguro que te entiendo pero…, MC Gonagall y Lupin no lo permitirán. Por la seguridad de todos es mejor que este un tiempo en mi casa. Te aseguro que podrás visitarla . Incluso si lo deseas podrás pasar un tiempo allí con ella.- La sonrisa de ambos dio a entender a Harry que estaban conformes con la idea.

Al terminar de hablar cada uno subió a su habitación y se preparo para acostarse.

Harry al igual que los demás lo hacia con desgana, ya que parte de todos quería volver allí el siguiente año.

Cuando se acostaron . Los buenas noches no sonaban igual en la habitación al ser el último.

La última mañana en Hogwarts había llegado. En todo el castillo los chicos se apresuraban en hacer sus equipajes y dejarlo todo listo para la vuelta a casa. Se escuchaban carrera y gritos por todas partes. Los nervios y los despiste de última hora eran lo que predominaba.

Apenas faltaba una hora para que los carruajes los llevaran a la estación. Todos estaban listos, incluso Ron. Bajaron de la torre en la puerta se despidieron de Nic casi decapitado y de la dama gorda.

- ¡Os echare de menos!. Junto con los gemelos habéis sido una de las mayores distracciones de esta torre.- les dijo algo triste el fantasma.

En la puerta del castillo, los esperaban los carruajes. Los profesores se despedían de todos hasta el siguiente año. Había un carruaje apartado del resto en la puerta estaba Tonks vertida con una túnica Negra y dorada esperando a su marido. Dentro de este Winky vigilaba a los dos pequeños que no se estaban quietos un momento . Como si estuvieran contagiados de todo el movimiento del exterior.

Tonks al ver a Harry se acerco a la puerta y lo tomo de la mano.

Todos se acercaron a la directora y aun lloroso Hagrid.

- ¡Directora!, ¡Gracias, se que no puedo devolverle todo lo que han hecho por nosotros pero…

- ¡Ha sido un placer!. ¡Además nos veremos esta noche en tu casa. En cuanto os valláis llevare a la señorita Greengrass allí y os esperare.- En ese momento Daphne se despedía de Colin, en la puerta.

Hagrid no aguanto mas y con sus enormes brazos cogió a los tres chicos a la vez.

- ¡Os voy a extrañar mucho!.- las enormes lagrimas del semigigante caían sobre ellos.

- ¡Ya Hagrid nos veras pronto en la casa!.- decía Harry.

- ¡Ya me duche hoy!.- Ron se quitaba las lágrimas como podía. Se fijo en la cara colorada de Hermione.- Si no sueltas a Hermione la vas a asfixiar.- Hagrid recordó el estado de la chica y los soltó asustado.

- ¡Lo siento , lo siento!. ¿Hermione te encuentras bien?.

- ¡Si!, ya puedo respirar.

- Yo me refería a … - movió los ojos dando por supuesto lo evidente.

- ¡Tranquilo esta muy bien!. Es igual de cabeza dura que su padre.

- ¡Hey!.- dijo algo molesto el pelirrojo.

Tonks se acero a su marido.

- ¿Estas listo?.- el la beso.

- ¡Cuando quieras!.

Subieron en el carro y salieron hacia su último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Al llegar a la estación la maravillosa figura de la locomotora Roja le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que la vio. Aun seguía igual de impresionante que aquella vez.

Subieron a un vagón vació y poco después el tren se ponía en marcha dejando atrás la figura del imponente castillo.

En el mismo vagón viajaban La familia Potter, el matrimonio Weasley , junto a sus amigos.

En cuanto El tren se puso en marcha Hermione deshizo el hechizo que tenia sobre su barriga.

A fin de cuenta ya se había graduado y no tenia caso seguir ocultándolo. Al llegar se lo volvería a aplicar para salir de la estación y después de salir, haría su vida normal.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo. De vez en cuando un auror pasaba por la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando paso el carrito de la comida Harry compro, casi todas las golosinas y dulces que traía.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se lo agradecieron.

Tonks les dio a sus hijos una rana de chocolate a cada uno.

Ambos mirándolas moverse se la pusieron en la boca y las chupaban.

Los demás veían divertidos como los pequeños sostenían el dulce en la boca mientras este intentaba saltar. Al final la rana de Sirius consiguió escapar , por lo que Harry le dio otra para evitar que llorase.

La llegada a la estación los volvió a llenar de tristeza. Los chicos bajaban del tren buscando a sus familias, para poco después dejar la estación. Algunos se despedían de sus amigos hasta el año siguiente. Otros, esperaban poder verlos ya fuera de Hogwarts.

En la estación los esperaban Arthur y Molly Weasley , junto con Ojo loco y otros miembros de la orden.

- Hola a todos!.- dijo el patriarca Weasley. Ninguno pudo responder ya que fueron literalmente monopolizados por Molly que los abrazaba y besaba sin parar. Al llegar a Hermione se contuvo un como y fue mas calmada.

- ¡Como te encuentras?. ¿Qué tal esta mi nieto?.

- ¡Bien gracias señora Weasl…

- ¡Llámame Molly!. Estamos en familia.- miro a su hijo.- ¿Y tu que?.

- ¿Yo?.- Ron estaba preocupado.

- ¡VAS a dejar que ella cargue con el equipaje?.- no tubo que decir nada mas. Ron se volvió desesperado por coger todo lo que podía sin importa que fuese o no de Hermione o de el. Molly lo mirada desesperada.- ¡No seas tonto, usa la magia!.- El pelirrojo soltó todo y los miro avergonzado.

Poco después todo estaba reducido y guardado en su bolsillo.

- Bien vayámonos.- dijo Molly. – Tus padres están fuera Hermione.- ellos nos llevaran a la mansión. En tu estado es mejor de esta forma. El resto se aparecerá.- miro a Tonks.- Tu y los pequeños vendrán con nosotros.

- ¡Nosotros no iremos aun!.- dijo ella.- tenemos que ir a otra parte antes.

- ¡Vamos a la casa de mis tíos!-. Añadió Harry, ante la cara de preocupación de Molly Weasley.

- ¡Y yo los acompañare!.- dijo Lupin que acabada de aparecer en la estación.

- Pero , pero esos Muggles son…

- ¡Tranquila Molly solo recogeremos unas cosas y nos iremos!.- la tranquilizo Tonks.- Aun hay mucho hechizos que protegen esa zona.

- ¡Hestia y Mundungus, están allí ahora vigilando, para que no suceda nada!.- termino Lupin.

No muy convencida aun , y menos cuando supo que se llevarían a los pequeños, los dejo saliendo de la estación con el resto.

En cuanto estuvieron solos . Lupin los miro.

- ¿Listos?.- cada uno cogió a uno de sus hijos.

-¡Listos!.- dijeron a la vez.

- Apareceremos en la casa de la señora Figgs.- ellos asintieron.

- ¡Winky!, quédate cerca pero que nadie te vea.- La elfina movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Al momento desaprecian para volver a aparecer en el salón de la señora Figgs.

Esta se alegro al ver a Harry y más cuando vio a los dos pequeños.

- ¡Harry muchacho , trajiste a los pequeños!.- se acerco a ellos,.- Hola querida.- Tonks la saludo.

- Es un placer volver a verla.- dijo Tonks.

La anciana tomo a Sirius y después miro a Andrómeda.

- ¡Por Merlín, Harry!. No podrías negar que son tus hijos. Los dos tienen tus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?.

- ¡Dos meses!.- la mujer miro a Tonks.

- ¡Están preciosos!, sanos y fuertes. Os felicito. Sois unos padres maravillosos.

Tomaron el te con la anciana, que no dejaba de consentir a los pequeños. Después de charlar unos minutos se despidieron, debían ir a la casa de los Dursley.

Lupin se adelanto para comprobar que hubiera ningún peligro, miro a todas partes. En un lado de la calle Arabella le indicaba con una señal que todo estaba en calma. Del otro lado Mundungus repetía el gesto indicando lo mismo.

Los Potter salieron de la casa de la anciana y tomaron el camino del numero cuatro. De Privet drive. Detrás de ellos y atento a cualquier cosa inusual, Remus Lupin.

Harry se sentía nervioso, no esperaba tener que volver a pisar ese lugar.

Toco el timbre y la voz gritona de su tío le respondió.

- ¿Quién demonios es?.- abrió la puerta, lo habían pillando comiendo ya que tenia la servilleta aun en el cuello. El hombre al ver a Harry se puso completamente colorado.- ¡TU!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Dónde has estado?. ¡Pensábamos que habías muerto y nos echarían la culpa a nosotros!. Te voy a .-intento levantar la mano pero la cara de Harry lo paro.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tío Vermont!, ya no soy un niño y no me quedare quieto.

En ese momento Vermont se dio cuenta a de que su sobrino tenia en brazos a un bebe.

- ¿Que traes?. ¿Otro bicho raro como tu?.- Unas pequeñas chispas junto a Harry lo asustaron.

- ¡Si vuelve a decir algo así de mis hijos le aseguro que lo lamentara!. La voz de Tonks no admitía replica.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto asustado.- ¿Y quien es ella?.

- ¡Solo he venido a recoger algunas cosas que deje y no me volverás a ver!.

- ¿Quién es querido?.- Petunia salio del salón y se acerco a la puerta. Al ver a su sobrino se puso seria.- ¡TU!, ¿Qué quieres?.- vio el bebe en brazos de su sobrino.

Mucho más observadora que su marido se percato de que era una niña. Esta como si la fuera visto llegar se giro y la miro a los ojos. En cuanto Petunia los vio se dio cuenta de quien era el padre.

- ¡Es tu hija!.- Vermont no se esperaba eso y se fijo en la pequeña , en efecto tenia los mismos ojos que el chico y el pelo igual de negro que el..- Como es posible esto.

- ¡La verdad es que son mis hijos!.- dijo Harry al tiempo que Tonks daba un paso y se ponía a la vista de su tía.- Y ella es mi esposa Nym Potter.. En parte… además de recoger mis cosas quería que al menos supieseis de la existencia de mi familia.

- ¡Una familia de anormales como la de tu madre!.- Tanto Harry como Tonks se pusieron serios.

- ¡No quiero discutir solo recogeré lo que es mió y nos iremos!.- Harry quería salir cuanto antes de allí.

- ¡Entonces hazlo!. Al menos no pensabas dejarlos aquí como hicieron contigo. No pienso tener mas anormales en mi casa.- decía molesta Petunia.

- ¡Ni lo consentiría!.- dijo Tonks molesta.- por nada de este mundo dejaría a mis hijos con alguien como usted.

- ¡Yo soy una señora decente!.- la miro con desprecio.- pero tu… ¿Cómo es posible que te casaras con este desgraciado?. Es menor de edad. Otra prueba de que en ese mundo vuestro estáis locos. No tiene un céntimo, no tiene casa ni trabajo, no tiene nada. Ni pienses que nos vais a sacar algo a nosotros. Lo único que se me ocurre es que eres una loca igual que el. ¡Encima tenéis la desfachatez de tener hijos! . Como si no hubiera ya suficientes anorma…

- ¡YO NO SOY HARRY!.- nadie se espero eso.- No me importara hacerla callar a como de lugar. ¡Nadie!. Insulta a mis hijos.- la forma en que hablo hizo que petunia Dursley se callara.- Para su información amo a Harry y estamos legalmente casados. "En nuestro mundo", el es mayor de edad.

- ¡ Además no necesito nada de lo que tenéis!.- Harry estaba disfrutando ese momento.- en cuanto recoja lo mió , nos iremos a "mi casa".

- ¿Tienes una casa?.- sonrió Vermont.- seguro que es una pocilga como la de tus padres.

- ¡Claro igualita!. Una pocilga de cuatro pisos y … no se cuantas habitaciones, con un inmenso sótano y varios criados.- Los miro como pensándolo.- Lo siento pero mi esposa es la que conoce mejor ese lugar.

Los Dursley estaban sorprendidos.

- ¡Es mentira tu no tienes dinero!. Seguro que por eso te casaste con ella.- la señaló molesto.- Esta infeliz te mantendrá.

- La verdad es que yo tengo casa propia y algo de dinero guardado. Pero…

- ¡Mi fortuna podría mantenernos el resto de nuestros días!.- Harry estaba que se salía de felicidad, el poder callar a los Dursley no tenía precio. Eso dejo a todos los Durley paralizados. Habían tenido al chico dieciséis años y ahora ase enteraban de que era rico.

- Entonces esta claro!.- Petunia estaba furiosa al final el chico era igual que el odioso de su padre.- ¡Ella es una aprovechada!. Conquisto a este idiota y lo pesco dejándose hacer una barriga. Parece mentita que no te dieses cuenta. Harry se molesto, aunque no tubo tiempo de hablar.

Tonks no aguanto mas, saco la varita y se acerco a Petunia.

- ¡Esta si que no te la perdono maldita vieja amargada!.- Harry se puso delante de su mujer.

- ¡Nym no, déjala no merece la pena!.- aun molesta se alejo. Lupjn entro en la casa. Los Dursley al verlo palidecieron.

- Buenas tardes señores.- Harry al verlo se acerco y le dio a su hija.

- ¿Podrías tener a Andrómeda mientras yo cojo todo.- el licántropo asintió al tiempo que tomaba a la pequeña.- Y procura que Nym no mate a mis tíos.

- ¡Que nombre mas entupido le han puesto a la cría.- las chispas que volvieron a salir de la varita de la metamorfamaga hicieron que Vermont retrocediera otro paso y se alejara de su esposa.

En eso Duddley salía del salón.

- ¡Mama ¿Qué pasa?. Tengo hambre.- Al ver a Tonks se paro en seco y encogió la barriga lo que puso, que no era mucho.- ¡Valla preciosidad!.- Tonks se giro y lo vio.- El chico se dio cuenta de que tenia un bebe.- ¡Así deberían ser todas las mamas!.

-¡Duddley!.No digas esas cosas cielo- le gritó su madre.-¡Es una de ellos!.- el chico no entendió nada.- Es como tu primo.- al decirlo el se puso la mano en el culo para asegurarse de que el rabito de cerdo no le había salido de nuevo.

- ¡ A decir verdad soy la esposa de tu primo!.- eso dejo al chico parado en el sitio. Tonks se acerco a Lupin y le cogió el bracito a su hija, que la miraba divertida.- y estos son tus sobrinos. Sirius y Andrómeda.- los pequeños los miraban divertidos como si entendieran lo que sucedía y lo estuviesen disfrutando. Petunia se acerco a su hijo y lo agarro por detrás.

- ¡Siendo como son no me extrañan esos nombres!.- Duddley reacciono al notar a su madre.

- ¿Estas casada con el bicho raro de Harry?. ¡No me lo creo!. Es imposible que ese…¡Es imposible que se case con una mujer como tu!..- En ese momento Harry bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Esta todo ya podemos irnos!.- miro a sus tíos .- os aseguro que no me volveréis a ver.

- ¡Hey Harry!. ¿Es verdad que es tu mujer?.- pregunto su primo. Por respuesta se acercó, cogió a su hija y después beso a Tonks.

- ¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta?.- Sin pensarlo Duddley hablo.

- ¡Joder!, yo también quiero ser así de raro si puedo conseguir una mujer como esa.- como respuesta su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡No lo digas ni de broma!.- Tonks vio la escena y miro a Petunia.

- Antes de irme quiero recordarle algo. Lily Potter era su hermana.- petunia se puso seria.- Ella nació siendo bruja . Y aunque usted y su hijo no tengan magia eso es algo que se lleva en la sangre. Puede que en un futuro haya otro mago en la familia. Aunque…- miro a Duddley.- le costara bastante encontrar esposa, si sigue así. ¡Adiós cerdito!.- saludo a Duddley que con cara de idiota le respondía con la mano.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hijo?.- Tonks la miro seria.

- ¿Por qué puedes insultar tu a los míos y yo no puedo hacerlo con el tuyo?.

- ¡Por que por que….!.- Tonks la miro y sonrió.

- Duele ¿verdad?.- dicho esto salio de la casa seguida de Lupin.. El último fue Harry.

- Os aseguro que si puedo evitarlo no me volveréis a ver.

- ¡Ni queremos chico!.- reacciono su tío al ver que salían.- No queremos tener nada que ver con tigo o los tuyos.- añadió Vermont antes de cerrar con violencia la puerta.

Harry se reunió con su esposa y le acaricio la espalda.

- ¿Estas bien?.- ella asintió.- ¡Te dije que no debías venir!.

- ¡Tranquilo no fue nada!, solo que el pronto de lo que dijo me saco de quicio. Estaba preparada para lo que dijeran de mi pero no de nuestros hijos.- miro a Harry .- ¿No habrás tenido en cuenta nada de lo que han dicho?.

- ¿El tema de que te habías casado con un buen partido?. ¡No!, no le preste atención.- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

- ¡Idiota!.

- ¡Sabes que te amo con locura y nada de que mis tíos digan puede afectarme!. Solo lo que digas tú.

- ¡Me da igual que viviésemos en esa casucha que decía tu tío, mientras estuviésemos juntos.

La conversación se cerró con un beso y después se dirigieron hacia fuera del jardín. Antes de salir del jardín oyeron algo que los alegro.

- ¡¡QUE HARRY ES RICO!!, ¡¡ Y ENCIMA TIENE ESA MUJER!!.- Parecía que sus tíos le habían contado todo a su primo.

Mucho mas alegres y divertidos, se encaminaron hacia la casa de la señora Figgs. Tonks y Harry iban abrazados, y sujetando a sus hijos. Estos se divertían jugando con las caras de sus padres..Lupin delante de ellos sonreía al ver la felicidad en los ojos del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Una hora después aparecían Por la chimenea de la mansión Black.

Nada mas aparecer oyeron una discusión que nunca se esperarían.

Ron Weasley haciéndole cara a su madre sin achicarse.

- ¡Pues lo siento mama pero no pienso hacerte caso!.

- ¡Como que no!. Ahora mismo recoges tus cosas y te vas a tu cuarto Ronald Bilius Weasley.- la matriarca de los Weasley estaba furiosa.

- ¡Es mi esposa y no pienso dormir en otra habitación!. ¡Por Merlín mama!, ya esta embarazada. ¿Qué puedo hacer que ya no haya hecho?.- al final fue MC Gonagall la que termino la discusión.

- ¡Molly sabes que el chico tiene razón!. Aunque su matrimonio aun no se ha tramitado es completamente legal y no tienes derecho a impedir que estén juntos.

- ¡Pero .. pero…!.

- ¡Mama¡ te quiero.- dijo Ron mas tranquilo.- pero tienes que entender que estoy casado. ¡Vale no fue de una forma muy normal que digamos!, pero lo estoy. Y quiero estar con mi esposas.- Al decirlo miraba a Hermione que lo miraba con cara de tonta al oírlo.- ¡De todas formas no podré hacer mucho aunque quiera!.- esto hizo que la chica se pusiera seria.- ¡No pienso hacerle daño a mi hijo!.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Llevo esperando estar contigo desde hace! .- hizo una cuenta mental rápida.- seis meses y ahora me sales con esa.- se levanto torpemente y subió las escaleras.- ¡Esta noche duermes donde puedas y mañana ya veremos!.- Nadie se creía que la castaña tuviera un genio capaz de rivalizar con la madre de su marido.

- ¡Pero Hermy!.

- ¡Ni Hermy ni narices!.- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

- ¡Estarás contenta!. Te has salido con la tuya.- subió las escaleras para intentar convencer a su esposa de que lo perdonara.

- Lo… lo siento!.- dijo avergonzada antes de desaparecer en dirección ala cocina.

- ¡El día que me case , tendré que ocultarle mi casa hasta después de la noche de bodas.- dijo Ginny y salio del salón.

- ¡Creo que hemos llegado justo a tiempo!.-dijo Tonks.

Dobby se apareció delante de los Potter.

- ¡Buenos días amo y ama!.- hizo una exagerada reverencia.- Su habitación ya esta lista.- Winky apareció a su lado.

- ¡Si lo desean yo me llevaré a los pequeños amos a tomar un baño!.

- Gracias Winky súbelos pero nosotros les daremos el baño. -Dijo Harry. La elfina cogió a los pequeños y desapareció.

Harry miro a los presentes.

- ¡Hola a todos!. ¿Qué tal va todo aquí?.

- ¡Ya lo has visto!. - Dijo Fred, junto a su esposa.- la situación promete

- MI madre intenta proteger a su niño pequeño de las garras de la malvada Hermione. Que lo llevara por el camino…- añadió George, rodeando con sus brazos a Katie.

- ¡Del vicio y el pecado!. ¡Ay!. Lo siento nena.- dijo cuando Alicia le dio un golpe.

- Vosotros no cambiáis ni casados.- dijo Tonks.

- ¡Creo que lo que están haciendo es cambiar a sus esposas para que sean como ellos!.- dijo Bill que cargaba a su pequeña..- ¡Hola Tonks , Harry!.

- ¿Qué tal Bill?, ¿Y Fleur?.

- ¡Preguntándole a mi madre por que esta tan avergonzada y triste!.

Kreaker se apareció delante de Harry.

- ¡Amo el nuevo cuadro esta colgado en su lugar!.- el chico no entendió nada.

- ¡Es un regalo de Hermione!.- dijo MC Gonagall.- Suban a la biblioteca y lo verán . creo que les gustara.

Subieron intrigados. Nada mas entrar vieron el tapiz de los Black. Justo en la otra pared había un gran tapiz con el escudo que había creado Hermione. El fénix dorado y el león . descansando uno sobre el otro. Detrás el gran castillo partido por el rayo. Justo debajo había una línea en runas.

Debajo de este comenzaba lo que era el árbol genealógico de los Potters, junto con los padres de Tonks. Y a su lado Sirius. Que se comunicaba con una pequeña línea con James Potter, su hermano.

- Pensemos que como ya que no lo querían en el tapiz de su familia. Te agradaría que estuviera en el vuestro.- dijo Lupin.

- Es perfecto.- dijeron Harry y Tonks.

Las últimas casillas estaban iluminadas . En ellas los nombres de Harry y Tonks estaban entrelazados por un lazo rojo y debajo de ellos un lazo salía y se dividía en dos, nuevos nombres. Sirius James Potter y Andrómeda Emily Potter.

- ¿Qué significan las runas?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Fue idea de Hermione también!.- se acerco y las tocaba al tiempo que decía su significado.- dice.: En nuestro corazón esta nuestra fuerza y poder.

- Creo que define perfectamente a vuestra familia. Y debo admitir que como escudo familiar es maravilloso

Unas horas después todos cenaban juntos en la cocina. A los elfos que la señora Weasley cocinara no agradaba demasiado, pero… no les quedaba otra que obedecer. Los Potter aprovecharon para agradecer el regalo a su amiga.

Ron había conseguido que Hermione lo perdonara y esa noche al final podría dormir con ella. Aunque después de lo dicho por la castaña , seguro que lo que menos harían seria dormir.

Harry y Tonks habían acostado a los pequeños, Winky dormía en la misma habitación para vigilarlos en caso de que necesitasen algo. Ella no quería aceptar la cama que ellos le pusieron en una habitación contigua ,prefería dormir en el suelo, pero al final tuvo que aceptarla cuando la pusieron e el cuarto con los pequeños, y le ordenaron usarla.

Miraron por última vez a sus hijos antes de salir de la habitación.

Entraron en la suya que era la que estaba justo al lado.

Nada mas entrar ambos se miraron sonriendo, para después poner cara seria y llena de deseo.

Se fundieron en un beso que llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniendo. Entre besos se acercaron al acama y allí continuo la maravillosa lucha.

Llevaban demasiad tiempo deseando estar juntos. Más que pasión en sus besos y caricias había ansia del otro. Parecía como si cada uno fuese el último que se darían.

Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa mutuamente . Harry besaba el cuello de Tonks cada vez que soltaban un botos. Al mismo tiempo ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda.

Cada vez que lo hacían conseguían pequeños gemidos de placer y deseo por parte de su pareja.

Harry quito el ultimo botón y le saco la túnica.

Ella no fue tan paciente y acabo rompiéndole los últimos tres botones.

Ambos estaban completamente fuera de si. Casi la totalidad de l a ropa estaba en el suelo o a los pies de la cama. Ya solo les quedaba la ropa interior y no les duro demasiado tiempo puesta.

El comenzó a besar su piel desde el cuello hacia abajo. Se entretuvo un poco en sus pechos consiguiendo que ella arquease la espalda al sentir el contacto.

Cuando consiguió su objetivo siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su pareja

En cuanto ella sintió ese contacto se puso completamente rígida y tensiono hasta el ultimo músculo de su cuerpo. Harry apenas llevaba un par de minutos disfrutando de su esposa cuando ella no lo soporto más.

- ¡Para, para!.- le dijo en un hilo de voz. El divertido la miro a la cara.

- ¿No te gusta?.

- ¡Sabes que si!. ¡Demasiado sabes que me encanta!.- en un rápido movimiento lo tumbo y se puso sobre el.- ¡Pero ahora es mi turno!.

El se dejo hacer. Poco a poco ella repitió el mismo procedimiento que el había hecho. Recorrió besando todo el pecho del moreno. Consiguiendo que dejase escapar algunos suspiros de placer.

Se notaba que el delgaducho muchacho había quedado atrás. Sin parecer excesivamente musculoso. El estar mucho mas tranquilo y rodeado de sus seres queridos consiguió que el muchacho se desarrollara . dejando ver un cuerpo perfectamente formado. Y que volvía loca a su mujer.

- ¡Me encanta.- dijo ella. El no entendía a lo que se refería .- No me cansaría de verte y disfrutar de ti.- Ahora fue el quien sonrió divertido.

Poco a poco ella bajo hacia la entrepierna de el. Antes de llegar se entretuvo en la zona del ombligo , consiguiendo hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡NYm no!. JA JA JA. Me haces quisquillas . Dejado.- ella lo miro con cara traviesa.

- ¿Por que?. Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

Siguió bajando y llego a una parte de la anatomía de su marido que demostraba lo excitado que se encontraba.

El contacto de ella con esa zona consiguió que Harry dejase escapar un gran suspiro de placer. Ella sabiéndose ama y señora de la situación . retraso todo lo que quiso el contacto. Consiguiendo que Harry se volviera loco de deseo y placer.

Como ya había sucedido antes . Esta vez fue el quien intento cambiar de posición , pero ella fue mas rápida y antes de que el pudiera hacerlo. Se coloco sobre el moreno dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

- ¡No sabes como te he deseado!.- la visión que tenia era perfecta. Su mujer completamente desnuda mostrándole todos sus encantos y con una mirada llena de picardía y felicidad.

- ¡Lo mismo digo!.- ella miro hacia el lateral de la cama.

- ¿Qué buscas?.

- ¡La varita!.- le respondió . El decidió divertirse.

- ¡La tienes mas cerca de lo que crees!.- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago.

- ¡Sabes a la que me refiero!. De la otra me encargare después..

- ¿Pero para que la necesitas?. Pensaba que todo lo que querías lo tenias ya en la cama.- se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¡Ya tenemos dos hijos!. Creo que seria mejor esperar un poco antes de decidir ampliar la familia ¿No crees?.- ahora lo entendió.

- ¡La mia esta en el cajón!.- le respondió el moreno.

Tonks abrió el cajón y junto a la de Harry estaba la suya. La cogió y aplico el hechizo .

Poco después esta callo al suelo cuando la morena intento dejarla sobre la mesita.

Ambos estaban más interesados en su pareja que en cualquier otra cosa. Tonks se puso sobre el y ambos disfrutaron de la sensación de sentirse uno con el ser amado.

Era tal el amor que se tenían que sin notarlo el poder de Harry los rodeo a medida que se entregaban el uno al otro.

Los gemidos de placer era lo único que se oía en la habitación. No sentían nada más que no estuviera en ese momento en esa cama. Sus movimientos eran completamente perfectos. No había nada que hiciesen sin saber que gustaría a su pareja. Era tal la compenetración que ambos se movían, incluso respiraban a la vez. El momento culminante les llego a ambos al mismo tiempo, quedando ambos tendidos uno sobre el otro. Respirando entre cortadamente . Querían recuperar todo el tiempo posible esa noche, por lo que no tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a empezar a besarse y continuar amándose. Aunque tenían toda la vida por delante esa noche era de ellos y para ellos. No querían desperdiciar ni un solo instante.

El otra habitación una castaña se tendía junto a su pareja pelirroja. Ambos habían estado demostrando lo mucho que se amaban al igual que los anfitriones.

Hermione se recostó junto a Ron y este la rodeo con su brazo.

- No sabes lo mucho que he deseado este momento.

- ¡Yo también!.- le respondió el chico.

- Es una pena que no podamos hacer.- al hablar jugueteaba con su dedo en el pecho del chico.- algo mas movidito…

- ¡Tranquila ¡.- la atrajo hacia si y la beso.- en cuanto nuestro pequeño este con nosotros te prometo que haremos todo lo que tu quieras.- Con una sonrisa picara y divertido pego la cara al pecho de el y de esta forma se quedaron dormidos.

No fueron las únicas parejas que se entregaron al amor

Esa noche la lúgubre mansión Black se lleno de amor y pasión.

- ¡Mi señor esta todo listo!. Cuando usted lo desee podemos comenzar.

- ¿Cuántos hay?.

- ¡Apenas trescientos mortifagos. La mayoría son novatos y será su primera misión.. Greyback ha traído a Cincuenta hombres lobo. El mismo se ha encargado de capturar y morder a todos. Son Muggles que se ha encontrado. Incluso algunos lo han seguido voluntariamente.. Podremos prescindir de ellos sin problemas. El problema es que ya están convertidos y tendremos que aparecerlos nosotros.

- Perfecto ellos eran la punta de nuestro ataque. No atacaremos hasta que hayan sido vencidos o derroten a todos en el ministerio.- el mortifago asintió- ¿Qué mas tenemos?.

- ¡Apenas treinta dementotes!.- Voldemort asintió.

- ¡Que ataquen junto a los licántropos!. Los Aurors tendrán que escoger entre perder su alma o arriesgarse a ser despedazados.- sonreía divertido.- ¡Muy bien Severus!. Tú dirigirás el ataque . Procura que no te maten hasta que yo llegue con el resto.

- ¡Como ordenéis mi señor!.

- ¡Mañana el mundo se despertara con una nueva muestra de nuestro poder.


	34. Chapter 34

Ya falta muy poco para que se termine esta historia.

Debo reconocer que creo que esta perdiendo algo de la chispa que tenia en un principio, La verdad me parece increíble que con todo lo que me esta sucediendo consiga si quiera tiempo para escribir unas líneas.

Me he propuesto terminarla y lo haré.

Gracias a todo los que leen esta historia y gracias a los que dejan su opinión.

Me disculpo de ante mano, ya que no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para responder a los que dejan su opinión, como me gustaría.

Gracias a aquellos que me han seguido desde el principio. Una mención a Artemis6006, que parece no perderse ninguno de los capítulos. Gracias por dejar tu opinión, me siento menos sola.

También un saludo a mi amiga JAmeandMOlly, ¿Qué te pasa por que no actualizas?, Te esperamos todos.

Como opinión personal… ¿Qué sucede con todos aquellos FF tan buenos que no se terminan?. Soy consciente de que el tiempo no sobra , pero si no se puede al menos dilo. Mucha gente se queda con ganas de más y … A mí al menos de molesta mucho el leer una buena historia, esperar la continuación y ver como se va perdiendo en el tiempo sin que resucite.

Será mejor que me deje de filosofar, os dejo. Os aseguro que terminare esta historia.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Vuestro apoyo me anima a seguir con esta idea.

Se despide una modesta e inexperta aprendiz, de aprendiz de escritora (o al menos lo intento),

Carmen.

Hasta el próximo capitulo ( si me es posible responderé los RR).

34

Un adormilado y feliz Harry se despertaba. Entre sus brazos tenia a su mujer. Sin los lentes solo distinguía el pelo moreno. Pero no tenia duda alguna de quien era. Su olor era inconfundible. Conocía perfectamente cada centímetro de su piel. Recorrió su espalda al tiempo que alargaba la mano y cogía sus lentes.

Con el roce de las manos recorriendo su espalda, Tonks se despertó.

Ronroneo como un pequeño gatito. y levanto la cabeza para besarlo.

- ¡Buenos días!.

- ¡Buenos días mi amor!.- le respondió ella.- ¿Cómo dormiste?.- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Igual que desperté , Maravillosamente! . No creo que se pueda estar mejor que con la mujer que adoro. Esto es el paraíso.- ella se sintió alagada por lo que el le dijo. Así que lo premio con una pequeña sesión de besos.

- ¿Crees que les importara si…?- la mirada del chico lo decía todo.

- ¿No tuviste anoche suficiente?.- le respondió con falso cansancio.

- ¡De ti no me cansaría en la vida!.- Comenzaron de nuevo a besarse con más pasión.

El nuevo encuentro amoroso fue interrumpido. MC Gonagall entro seguida de Molly Weasley y Ginny.

- ¡Harry tenemos un problema!.- Al notar que entraban su primera reacción fue coger sus varitas , pero al ver de quien se trataba se taparon como pudieron.

- ¡Directora!, ¿no puede esperan hasta que nos vistamos?.- decía el chico avergonzado.

- ¡El ministerio ha sido destruido!.- Tanto Harry como Tonks se quedaron paralizados mirándola.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- dijeron a la vez.

- ¡Anoche, El Imnombrable mando allí a unas decenas de hombres lobo y algunos Dementores.- suspiro triste.- Parece que eran solo Muggles. Los mismos Mortifagos se encargaron de matar a los que habían sobrevivido a los Aurors.- Se entristeció de golpe.- Apenas hay supervivientes. Los que lo han hecho han sido mordidos o han recibido el beso de un dementor.- Harry pensó al momento en el patriarca Weasley.- LA orden estábamos observando el cementerio y sus alrededores. Ningún miembro estaba en el ministerio.

- ¿Y mi hijo Minerva?. ¿Y Percy?.- Decía angustiada Molly.

- ¡No lo sabemos. Fue tan rápido e inesperado que nadie pudo avisar. En ese momento Arthur Weasley entro por la puerta.

- ¡Molly hemos…

- ¡Arthur!.- grito tapándose Tonks.

- ¡Lo siento!.- dijo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.- Hemos encontrado a Percy.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?.- salio de la habitación la matriarca Weasley.

- ¡En su casa!. Por suerte anoche se fue antes a terminar unos informes y eso le salvo la vida. Fue uno de los primeros en llegar y verlo todo. ¡Merlín, es una carnicería!.

Harry salio de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Ante la mirada sorprendida y satisfecha de MC Gonagall y Ginny. Tonks hizo lo mismo , juntos miraron en el cuarto de sus hijos y después de comprobar que estaban perfectamente y bajo la mirada de Winky, todos juntos se dirigían hacia el cuarto de Ron y Hermione. Al mismo tiempo Arthur contaba lo que habían visto.

- ¡Los hombres lobo han destrozado a todo aquel que han podido encontrar. Daba igual que antes lo hubiese besado un dementor. Han destrozado sala por sala y seguro que habrán robado cualquier cosa de utilidad para sus fines. El único lugar al que parece que no consiguieron entrar fue a la sala de los inefables. La seguridad de ese sitio rivaliza con Hogwarts.

- El ha conseguido lo que quería el ministerio ha sido destruido.- dijo Minerva.

- ¿Y el ministro?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡En su despacho!.- dijo serio Arthur.- Los hombres lobo no llegaron allí. Creo que... . Fue el mismo señor oscuro el que lo asesino. Pero no deja de ser algo macabro.- nadie entendió lo que quería decir.- lo despedazo y te dejo un mensaje.- miro a Harry al hablar.- ¡Esta dispuesto a enfrentarse contra ti cuando tu quieras!.- se callo un segundo.- ¿Si no te atreves a enfrentarlo, atacara uno por uno los lugares mágicos hasta que no quede uno en pie.

No se detuvo al oírlo . Pego en la puerta de Ron con fuerza.

Dentro hermione oyó pegar en la puerta.

- ¡Roon!.- dijo moviendo a su marido.- ¡Roon!.- Al oírla el pelirrojo se despertó y se levanto de la cama de un salto.

- ¡YA ES EL MOMENTO!.- recorría la habitación nervioso y vistiéndose con dificultad.- ¡Tranquila yo estoy aquí y estoy preparado!. ¡Se lo que tengo que hacer, tranquila!.- se había quedado en el centro de la habitación parado.- ¿Qué hago?.

Hermione lo miraba sin comprender que le sucedía. El resto al oírlo gritar entraron en la habitación con la varita preparada. Dentro vieron a un asustado Ron corriendo de un lado a otro y sin terminar de vestirse. Hermione los miro y después a su marido.

Cuando el pobre pelirrojo miro a su mujer sin terminar de entender lo que había pasado, esta le respondió.

- ¡Solo quería que abrieses la puerta.- suspiro.- pero me alegra saber que podré contar con tu velocidad llegado el momento.- se recostó en la cama.- aunque necesitare a alguien mas que me ayude . ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto con desgana.

- ¡Voldemort!.- dijo Harry y sus amigos entendieron.

Apenas unos minutos después la orden del fénix se había reunido en el salón de la mansión .

El tema a tratar era simple ¿Qué sucedería a partir de ese momento?.

Para empeorar más las cosas habían llegado más malas noticias. Los Mortifagos habían vuelto al Ministerio y atacado a los que intentaban encargarse de todos los cadáveres. Solo los habían dejado ver la matanza para que supieran a que atenerse. Pero el ministerio de magia ingles pertenencia ya al señor oscuro y a sus Mortifagos.

- ¡Han destruido todo el gobierno del mundo mágico!.- dijo Arthur Weasley.- Apenas quedamos algunos funcvionarios vivos. Los pocos aurors que se han salvado están escondidos con sus familias.- se sentía derrotado.- no creo que ninguno se piense siquiera el intentar luchar.

- ¡Hace falta reunirlos a todos! .- MC Gonagall no se rendía.- Tiene que haber algo que se nos escapa. No consigo comprender como en un solo ataque han asesinado a todos los aurors disponibles. ¿Qué ha sucedido con los que custodiaban Hogwarts?.- pregunto al recordarlos.

- ¡Todos estaban en sus casas¡. Ellos han sido de los pocos que se han escapado de la masacre.

- Es un buen momento para ponernos en contacto con el señor Lightstone.- añadió un pensativo Lupin.- Seguro que seguirá vivo. Es una buena opción para que reagrupe a los aurors que han sobrevivido.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió El señor Weasley.- es un hombre muy competente y sabe a lo que nos exponemos.

Harry no había hablado escuchaba todo con la mente en otro lugar. Tonks no dejaba de mirarlo adivinando en lo que pensaba. En un momento dado MC Gonagall también lo noto.

- ¡Harry ¡, ¿Qué sucede?.- el reacciono al escucharla y la miro.

- ¡La forma mas rápida de terminar con todo este asunto es enfrentarse a el!.

- Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no conseguiríamos nada. ¡Al menos aun!.- intento convencerlo el merodeador.

- Nos daría tiempo y es algo que cada vez necesitamos más..- los miembros de la orden escuchaban sin terminar de entender de lo que hablaban Harry y Remus.

- ¡Tengo la sensación de que se nos escapa algo!.- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt.- ¡Si hay algo que debamos saber este es un momento muy bueno para decirlo!.- la directora miro a Lupin y después ambos miraron a Harry que negó con la cabeza.

- Créeme, me gustaría decirlo. Pero hice una promesa y sintiéndolo mucho no puedo habla. No me concierne a mi hacerlo.- el auror intento protestar

- ¡La mejor manera de ayudar es que nadie sepa nada de lo que tramamos!. Os puedo jurar que es la única forma en la que tendremos una oportunidad de vencerlo. En esta ocasión, la ignorancia sí os puede salvar la vida.- a todos molestó la respuesta pero sabían que no conseguirían averiguar nada.

- Queda claro que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es reunir a todos los Auror que podamos e intentar reorganizar el ministerio.- siguió hablando Lupin.

- ¿Para que?. Lo mejor seria atacar e inatentar destruirlo.- Mundungus se revolvía en la silla nervioso.

- ¡La mejor manera de hacerles frente es consiguiendo que toda la sociedad mágica se nos una. En estos momentos esa es su fuerza. Nuestra desorganización y miedo.

- ¡Mato al ministro para que toda la comunidad mágica se estremeciera!. ¿Qué sintieran de nuevo miedo al oír su nombre!. Después de tantos fracasos tenia que conseguir destrozar el gobierno.

- ¡Fue fallo nuestro!.- dijo Harry en voz baja. Al oírlo todos lo miraron.- En mi visión oí como ese seria su siguiente objetivo pero…

- ¡Nadie podía imaginar que realizaría ese ataque después de perder a Lestrange!.- añadió rápidamente MC Gonagall.- ¡Lo que menos nos podíamos imaginar es que aun después de sufrir otra derrota intentase acabar con el ministerio. Harry si es culpa de alguien es mas bien de el propio ministerio.- suspiro antes de seguir.- Arthur y Kingsley te pueden confirmar que se lo hicimos saberla ministro pero el cegado por su orgullo no nos hizo caso. Precisamente Kingsley y otros miembros de la orden se salvaron del ataque por que habían venido a informarnos de que el ministerio no nos había creído.

Harry oyó todo sin hablar. Aun con lo dicho, en su interior seguía pensando que todas esas muertes se podían haber evitado si el hubiese encontrado el Horcrux que faltaba

El siguiente en hablar fue Kingsley.

-El señor Oscuro ha repetido que esperara a Harry en el ministerio todo el tiempo que haga falta. Pero que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Cada día el y sus servidores atacara una zona al azar. Destruirán todo ser que encuentren con vida.

- ¡Tengo que ir no pienso consentir que mas gente muera por mi culpa!.

- ¡Dos días!.

- ¿Qué?.

- Danos dos días. Si en ese tiempo no hemos conseguido que el y los suyos salgan del ministerio. No me opondré que lo enfrentes.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Remus, ¿Estas loco?.- Mas de uno repitió la misma frase.

-¿Que me dices?.- Harry miro a Tonks. Ella con una mirada le mostraba su apoyo, aunque sabia que de su decisión dependía su felicidad.

- ¡De acuerdo!.- no dijo nada mas, tomo a Su mujer de la mano y ambos salieron de la sala.- pero no esperare ni un minuto mas.

Detrás de Harry salieron Hermione y Ron.

A partir de ese momento comenzaba una carrera sin descanso. La orden se organizo para contactar con todos los Aurors que pudieron encontrar. La mayoría era reacia a dejar a los suyos en esa guerra que ya daban por perdida.

Los que no pusieron reparo alguno fueron los que habían estado defendiendo el castillo durante el ataque. Ellos fueron los que consiguieron convencer a la mayoría.

Después de eso se Eligio a un ministro de magia temporal. El elegido fue Kingsley Shacklebolt. Era un Auror conocido y respetado. Apoyado por la mayoría de jefes y muy bien valorado por el resto de funcionarios que habían sobrevivido a la masacre del ministerio.

En un día habían conseguido reunir a la mayoría de Aurors y a un gran número de magos y brujas dispuestos a luchar. Solo tenían un día mas antes de que Harry fuera hacia una lucha en la que llevaba las de perder.

Harry y los demás pasaron todo el tiempo pensando en todo lo que sabían sobre la vida de Tom Ryddle. Tenía que haber algo que se les hubiese escapado, algo que no habían tenido en cuenta o dado la suficiente importancia. Pero por desgracia no parecía ser así. Naginy tendía a ser el objeto más probable de ser el último Horcrux antes de enfrentarse al Voldemort.

A la mañana siguiente Harry busco en el profeta alguna información referente a cualquier ataque o disturbio, ya fuera en el mundo mágico o en el Muggle.

No encontró absolutamente nada.

Paso todo el día pensando en que hacer o como actuar a la mañana siguiente. No se separaba de Tonks y los pequeños. Ella estaba en todo momento junto a el, dándole su apoyo y disfrutando lo que deseaba que no fuesen sus ultimas horas juntos.

- ¿Que harás mañana?.- se decidió al final.

- ¡No lo se!.- suspiro con pesadumbre.- supongo que iré directo a su escondite e intentare acabar con el.

- ¡No lo mataras!.

- ¡Lo se, pero si lo derroto, conseguiremos mas tiempo para encontrar el Horcrux que nos falta.- Me necesitaría de todas formas para volver a tener un nuevo cuerpo.

- ¡O a nuestros hijos!.- dijo con miedo en la voz.

-¡Eso no pasara nunca!.- la abrazo. Ella se refugio en su pecho.

Frente a ellos los dos pequeños se entretenían con los juguetes que les tendía Winky, ajenos a lo que sucedía.

La noche llego al fin . Nadie de la orden había hecho acto de presencia en la mansión. La cena fue muy silenciosa para los pocos habitantes de la casa. Los dos matrimonios solo eran acompañados por La madre de Ron y Ginny. Daphne había ido a pasar un par de días en casa de Colin.

De pronto la puerta de la casa de abrió. Todos cogieron sus varitas dispuestos a defenderse.

La visión los dejo asombrados, perplejos y sin entender nada.

Los miembros de la orden habían entrado en la cocina. Todos se veían visiblemente cansados. Sucios y dañados. Habían estado sin duda en un ataque. Harry se acerco asustado.

- ¿Dónde ha sido el ataque?.- le pregunto a Lupin. El licántropo lo miro y sonrió.

- ¡En el ministerio!.- los que lo acompañaban sonrieron alegres.- Hace una hora que hemos atacado con todo lo que teníamos el ministerio de magia y hemos obligado al señor Oscuro y a los suyos a retirarse.

- ¿Qué?.- decía Harry incrédulo.

- ¡El ministerio de magia vuelve a estar bajo nuestro control!.

- ¡Hemos contado con la ayuda de gran cantidad de magos, además de los Aurors!.- añadió MC Gonagall- En parte gracias a ti Harry.. La mayoría de las familias de los alumnos han participado.

- ¡Ha sido divertido ver como El y los suyos se alejaban para no ser capturados!.- reía Fred.

- ¡Como compensación, hemos cogido a un par de sus mas allegados seguidores!, ¡Ya apenas le quedan algunos de los que fiarse!.

- Incluso El Imnombrable ha sufrido un par de Heridas y han sido sus seguidores los que lo han obligado a retirarse.

Harry estaba muy contento por la noticia. Pero algo le vino a la mente.

- ¿Ha habido muchos muertos?.- Todos se callaron.

- Muchos han caído y aunque sea un torpe consuelo de su bando las bajas fueron mayores.

- ¡El principal Greyback!.- decía con cierta satisfacción Lupin.

- ¿Cómo!, ¿Muertos?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡El ministro autorizó a los Aurors!. ¡Y solo a ellos!, el uso de maldiciones imperdonables. De esta forma se ha equilibrado la balanza.- respondió Arthur Weasley.

- ¡No pude acabar con ese desgraciado pero se lo tengo que agradecer al señor Lightstone!.- respondió mas para si que para el resto Lupin.

- ¡Entonces!. ¿Qué pasara ahora con el y los suyos?.

- ¡Esta escondido en la casa de su madre!. El ministerio esta preparando un ataque a ese lugar para deshacerse de el y los suyos!.- respondió MC Gonagall.

- ¿Creen que todavía estará allí?.- Tonks se adelanto.- Seguro que ya abandono ese lugar y esta preparando sus fuerzas para un nuevo golpe.

- ¿esta muy debilitado no creo que…!.

- ¡Es lo que pensamos!. ¡Lo mismo que pensó el!.- decía Harry.- no sabemos a ciencia cierta la cantidad de seguidores. Los dementores no estaban en el ministerio ¿Verdad?. Aun cuenta con fuerzas y lo peor es que no sabemos con cuantas.- Harry se giro y se sentó en la mesa.- ¿Qué harías tu Ron?.- el aludido lo pensó.

- ¡Si yo fuera el y aun tuviera algunas piezas , lanzaría un ataque final!.- Harry asintió dándole la razón.- Si todo pinta tan mal me jugaría el todo por el todo.

- ¡Es lo que pensaba!.- dijo Harry , A su lado Tonks y Hermione también asintieron.- Además cree que aun tiene sus seis ventajas.

- ¡No creo que…!.- Ginny interrumpió a MC Gonagall.

- ¡Directora!. ¡Mi hermano ha tenido razón ya en varias ocasiones y su forma de pensar ha sido la correcta hasta ahora!. ¿Por que dudar?.

- ¡Tienen razón!. Hasta ahora sus suposiciones han sido las correctas.- Lupin a su lado asintió.- ¡Avisare al ministro y prepararemos todo!.- dijo saliendo de la sala.

El resto se fue sentando a descansar después de la dura pelea. Esa noche la cena supo mejor que de costumbre.

Ninguno se había equivocado. En ese momento no quedaba nadie en la casa de los Gaunt.

Sus seguidores habían visto a demasiados acercarse mas de lo normal, "por casualidad!". Además alguno de los supervivientes podía revelar el escondite.

Después de su último fracaso estaba más furioso que nunca. Reunió a todos sus seguidores y se internaron en una zona pantanosa.

Nadie se había adentrado en esa zona desde tiempos inmemoriales. Si alguno supiera donde se encontraban seguramente huiría aterrado. Ese pantano guardaba secretos que ni siquiera Voldemort acertaba a entender. Se decía que de ese lugar salio un poderoso mago llamado Salazar Slytherin.

Y seguramente de ese mismo .lugar también surgieron otros muchos de igual condición.

Pero eso en este momento no le preocupaba. Tenia que terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenía una idea clara.

Ni siquiera el se pudo esperar ese golpe por parte de la comunidad mágica. Y menos aun que tantos se atreviesen a oponerse a el tan abiertamente.

Tubo que ser retenido por sus hombres cuando se realizo el ataque. Acabo con muchos pero eran tantos que era cuestión de tiempo que llegasen a ser una amenaza a tener en cuenta en la pelea.

Ya había castigado a los tres que lo hicieron retroceder.

El claro que habían elegido como campamento parecía el único lugar de esas características en el lóbrego lugar.

Mando llamar a sus pocos seguidores, más leales, tenían que encontrar una forma de acabar con todo de una vez.

- ¿Qué tal si atacamos a todos uno por uno?.- dijo un encapuchado.

- ¡Tardaríamos demasiado!. Es efectivo pero lento..- respondió otro.- además que tarde o temprano se las arreglarían para detenernos.

- ¡Pues ataquemos un lugar y matemos a todo lo que veamos.-

- ¡BASTA!.- todos se callaron y miraron con miedo a su señor.- ¡Ya estoy harto de tanta tontería! - repitió cada palabra de sus seguidores con burla.- ¡Ataquemos uno a uno!. ¡Destruyamos algún sitio!.- se puso serio.- ¡Eso ya no funciona!. ¡Podríamos matar a medio mundo y aun así seguirían oponiéndose.. El vencernos en el ministerio les ha dado mucho valor y esperanza. ¡Demasiado para mi gusto!.

- ¡No necesariamente!.- dijo otro encapuchado que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Snape!. ¡Conseguiste escapar!.- le hizo una señal para que se acercara, este lo hizo y se arrodilló.

Snape se levanto y miro a toda la sala.

- ¡Lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta el momento para crear el caos ha sido atacar lugares poco protegidos y con la suficiente facilidad para escapar.

- ¡No vas bien!.- dijo Voldemort.

- ¡Un momento si amo!. ¡Como decía… Es lo que mejor se nos da. Pero cada vez nos cuesta mas conseguirlo y nos cuestan más hombres cada ataque. ¿Por que no hacer algo diferente, pero sin dejar lo que mejor se nos da?.- Voldemort lo miraba interesado.- ¡Mi señor!. Si quiere a Potter yo puedo dárselo.

- ¡Habla!.

- ¡Haremos pequeños ataques a lugares alejados, con pocos hombres. Y sobre todo lleno de Muggles.

-¡Es lo mismo que hemos hecho siempre! .- dijo uno Snape sonrió y siguió hablando.

- Cuando los Aurors se aparezcan los nuestros desaparecerán y atacaran en otro lugar.- sonreía divertido.- De esta forma necesitaran mas tiempo para borrar todo rastro del ataque. Llegara un momento en que no podrán seguirnos.- miro a su señor.

- ¿Pero como nos ayudara eso?.

- Por lo que conozco a la orden . Ellos ayudaran en estos ataques cuando los Aurors no puedan ir. Seguro que tarde o temprano el aparecerá. En cuanto lo haga avisaremos y todas nuestras fuerzas aparecerán en ese lugar.- Se giro a los demás.- debemos ser muy cuidadosos. En cuanto Potter aparezca hay que impedir que escape hasta que nuestro señor acabe con el. Después de eso…la victoria será nuestra.

- ¿Y si Potter no se presenta?.- dijo otro de los encapuchados.- Snape se puso serio pero se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Habremos causado el suficiente daño como para que nos teman de nuevo. Pero no tengo duda de que el chico aparecerá.

Todos pensaban sobre la idea. Les gustaba, tendrían la ocasión de hacer lo que mas les gustaba y al mismo tiempo conseguirían sus objetivos.

Incluso Voldemort tubo que admitir que la idea era muy interesante.

- ¡De acuerdo ¡. Tu te encargaras en persona de esta idea.- Snape hizo una reverencia.- ¡Arréglalo todo. Por tu bien espero que no falles!.- con una señal todos salieron de la sala. En cuanto estuvo solo., Naginy se acerco y se enrosco en el sillón. El distraídamente le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Me parece pequeña que estoy a punto de terminar con todo esto de una vez!.- la serpiente en vez de hablarle se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a recostarse para disfrutar de las caricias.

Los días pasaban con relativa calma. No había señales de ningún ataque o actividad de los mortifagos.

Habían comprobado que lo dicho por los chicos era cierto. El escondite de los Mortifagos estaba desierto. Aunque dejaron tras de ellos algunas sorpresas. Mundungus. Recibió de lleno una maldición al intentar recoger algunos objetos "olvidados" en la mansión.

Al llegar con el herido todos se reunieron en el salón.

- Parece que nuevamente teníais razón. Han abandonado la casa. Por lo que hemos visto ha sido su escondite durante mucho tiempo.- Decía MC Gonagall.

- ¡A Mundungus lo hirieron cuando "cogía" algunos ingredientes de una habitación!.- dijo Lupin.- Seguro que Snape la usaba para hacer pociones.

- ¿Y ahora que?.- dijo Harry. Lupin suspiro cansado.

- ¡Les he dicho a todos que mantengan los ojos abiertos!. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

Harry fue a protestar pero sintió la mano de Tonks sobre la suya y se calmo. Asintió con pesar y se fue con su mujer a ver a sus hijos.

El viejo cuarto de juegos de los Black había sido completamente cambiado para que los pequeños no viesen nada de lo que había contenido en otra época.

Kreacker intento dejar algunos objetos, "Para que sus jóvenes amos supieran que eran", pero con solo mirarlo Tonks el viejo elfo se deshizo de todo.

Harry comprobó divertido que el viejo elfo empezaba a respetar y en cierta forma a temer a su nueva ama. Se notaba que reconocía la sangre Black en su cara enojada.

Los bebes estaban en su cuna bajo la mirada de Winky. Al ver entrar a sus amos se retiro hacia atrás dejando que ambos se acercaran.

- ¿Cómo están?.

- ¡Los pequeños están perfectamente ¡, ¡Winky se asegura de que no les falte de nada!.- Harry y Tonks sonrieron contentos.

Detrás de ellos entraron Hermione y Ron. La barriga de la castaña comenzaba a ser más prominente cada día. Ron no se apartaba de ella en ningún momento consiguiendo que ella se pusiera de los nervios algunas veces. Después le pedía perdón llorando y hacían rápidamente las paces.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?.- preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Esperar!.- le respondió el moreno.- lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que actúe.- se sentía fatal. Sabía que cuando Voldemort se moviese , muchos lo sufrirían.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas sin señales de los mortifagos. Todos tenían claro lo que eso suponía. En algún lugar se estaban reagrupando y preparándose para un nuevo ataque , Merlín sabe donde y como.

En las noticias del mundo Muggle se pedía a cada momento ayuda para encontrar a los desaparecidos. La lista era increíble.

Todos sabían que la gran mayoría habían muerto en el ataque al ministerio. Los pocos que habían escapado estaban encerrados por su seguridad y la de los demás. Sabiendo lo que les sucedía, algunos solo se habían resignado en espera de lo que harían con ellos. Otros en cambio golpeaban y gritaban , exigiendo que se les liberase.

En la mansión el ambiente era tenso. Todos querían hacer algo pero… no podían hacer nada.

Revisaban una y otra vez toda la información que tenían y siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión. El ultimo objeto que tenían que destruir era sin casi duda alguna la serpiente de Voldemort, Naginy.

Y si algo sabían seguro era que nunca la expondría en un ataque. Tendrían que conseguir que la trajese a uno. Pero… como.

- ¡La única forma seria que estuviese completamente seguro de su victoria!.- decía Hermione.

- ¡O que fuese la batalla definitiva y … necesitase que estuviese cerca!.- añadió Tonks.

- ¡Ronny cariño ayúdame!.- dijo Hermione.- no llego al baño.- Ron se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse. Poco después salían en dirección al piso superior. Harry lo miro divertido .

- ¡Tuve suerte de que tu no tuvieras ese problema!.- le dijo a su mujer.

- ¡Claro que lo tuve!. Lo que pasa es que no podías estar a mi lado y tuve que apañármelas sola.- se puso colorada.- una vez... incluso no me dio tiempo y… Los pobres elfos tuvieron que secarlo todo.

- ¡Te aseguro que lo siento!.- dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¡Da igual!. Algún día lo tendrás que hacer.- el no la entendió.- ¿No quieres tener mas hijos?.- el sonrió y la beso.

Las semanas se repetían. Voldemort aprovecho para reagrupar a todos sus seguidores. La perdida de Greygrass había supuesto un duro golpe. El poder contar con desgraciados dispuestos, involuntariamente, a servir a sus propósitos era algo que echaría en falta. Sin su líder los licántropos que lo seguían decidieron desaparecer. El único que regreso fue asesinado por Voldemort cuando oyó lo que le dijo.

Snape le había informado del numero de seguidores del que disponía. Todos sus seguidores, suponían más de quinientos Magos y brujas. Junto a estos disponía de casi un centenar de Dementores. Algunos gigantes terminaban la lista de sus fuerzas.

Se la jugaría todo de una vez. Incluso llamo a aquellos que se mantenían ocultos o realizando misiones de espionaje. Después de esa batalla ninguno podría negar si pertenecía a sus seguidores.

- ¡Mi señor!. ¡Todo esta listo!.- dijo Snape.

- ¡Es gracioso!. Todo terminara de una forma tan simple.- Se levanto de su sillón y se acerco a la entrada . Desde ella se veía todas las personas que esperaban fuera sus ordenes.- ¡Acabare con ese entupido crió y terminare con todos los que se oponen a mi.

- ¿Cree que es prudente mi señor?.- Voldemort lo miro.

- ¡Por tu bien, espero que no salga nada mal!. ¡Tuya es la idea y tuyo será el merito de conseguirlo o la culpa del fracaso!.- Snape se puso serio , hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación.

Apenas faltaban un par de horas para la media noche. En un pueblecito cerca de Lancaster, el sargento de la policía redactaba un informe. De pronto los dos teléfonos empezaron a sonar como locos. Antes de coger uno, alguien entro asustado.

- ¡Jefe ¡. Pasa algo muy raro. Un grupo vestido de negro y con mascaras esta atacando a todo el que se encuentran en la calle principal.¡Los están matando!.

- ¿Están armados?.- Se olvido de los teléfonos. En dos pasos estaba junto a la puerta. Justo en ese momento el resto de agentes se preparaba para salir.

- Lo único que tienen son unos trozos de madera. Pero creo que solo es para despistar. Uno ha destruido una puesta sin nada más que ese palo.

- ¡Explosivos!.- se asusto mas.

- ¡Puede ser, no le vi lanzar nada de todas formas!.

- ¡Llama a Lancaster y que nos envíen ayuda!.- le dijo al encargado de la central telefónica.

- ¡Que hacemos Paúl?.- el sargento jugueteo con sus llaves.

- ¡Si no queda otra cogeremos las armas!.- le tendió la llave a su compañero.

Este cogió la plateada llave y se dirigió hacia la armería.

No llego muy lejos en ese momento una explosión destruyo la puerta de la oficina . Cada uno se protegió donde pudo.

Al mirar hacia la puerta vieron a los extraños enmascarados.

- ¡Mira aquí había algunos escondidos!.- otro se adelanto y levanto un trozo de madera.

- Mejor así no tendremos que perseguirlos. ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rallo verde le dio de lleno al que tenia mas cerca.

El sargento Paúl Smithson no se creía lo que había visto . En cuanto la luz le dio a su compañero este callo hacia atrás, parecía estar muerto. Su mente se negaba a admitir la realidad. El objeto con el que habían atacado esos sujetos parecían Varitas de mago. Las misma con las que los chicos jugaban en las fiestas.

Estaba paralizado no podía moverse ni pensar. Los intrusos seguían actuando. Lanzabas rayos de luces de diferentes colores. Unos Rojos otros azules. Veía como sin razón aparente sus compañeros se retorcían en el suelo o les aparecían múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo. Pero la luz que mas daño parecía hacer era ese rayo de color verde. En cuanto le daba a uno de sus compañeros este dejaba de moverse.

Los pocos que habían podido reaccionar intentaban huir o lanzarles lo primero que podía , con tal de conseguir algo de tiempo. Algo inútil . Estaban tan bien compenetrados esos sujetos, que mientras unos atacaban, detrás de ellos, otro se encargaba de desviar cualquier cosa que les lanzaran.

- Esto es muy divertido.- dijo uno de los enmascarados.- apenas tenemos que movernos para acabar con todos.- en eso se fijo en el paralizado sargento.- incluso algunos ni siquiera se mueven. La verdad eso si es aburrido.- un rayo rojo le dio de lleno. Al momento sintió como si lo estuvieran cortando con mil cuchillos y todos sus músculos estuvieran siendo separados de su cuerpo.

- ¡Es el momento vayámonos!.- Uno de los encapuchados había mirado hacia el exterior.

- ¡Tan pronto!. ¡Quiero disfrutar un poco más!.-

- De acuerdo . Dale recuerdos a los Aurors.- al oírlo este dejo de apuntar al sargento de policía. Nada más desaparecer ese extraño rayo Rojo. El pobre agente pudo sentir como ese indescriptible dolor desaparecía.

Vio como salían todos los enmascarados de la habitación. Con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía se acerco arrastrándose a la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado. El ataque apenas había durado cinco minutos, pero habían destrozado casi la totalidad de la calle principal. La mayoría de los edificios tenían las fachadas destrozadas y los escaparates estaban completamente destruidos. Una macabra alfombra de personas muertas teñía el suelo de las aceras. Antes desmayarse, se fijo en que en el cielo. Una calavera verde destacaba más que la luna. De la boca de esta, una serpiente con vida propia salía intentado morder la tierra.

Los aurors comenzaron a aparecer . Solo se encontraron la matanza que habían dejado y ni rastro alguno de los mortifagos. Sin apenas tiempo comenzaron a controlar los daños realizados y a buscar a los supervivientes, si había alguno.

- ¡El grupo de limpieza de desastres mágicos ya esta de camino!.- informo un Auror al que parecía ser el jefe. En eso otro llego corriendo.

- ¡Están atacando en otro lugar!. Un pueblo cerca de Liverpool.

- ¡En cuanto lleguen los de desastres mágicos que se encarguen de esto!.- hizo una señal y todos los Aurors que había desparecieron en dirección al nuevo lugar de ataque .

La situación se repetía sin parar . En cuanto los aurors sabían de un ataque se aparecían en ese lugar. Pero los Mortifagos habían desaparecido. La estrategia de Snape estaba funcionando. Cada vez era más difícil poder llegar al lugar del ataque con gente suficiente. En cada desastre se tenían que quedar algunos Aurors para intentar mitigar los daños y conseguir tiempo para que el sobre cargado grupo de desastres mágicos pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Aun con todo lo que estaban haciendo. Era casi imposible de esconder. Las autoridades Muggles comenzaron a recibir informes de una gran cantidad de inexplicables ataques y gran cantidad de personas muertas sin apenas señales de lo que las mato. Los extraños sucesos se producían en cuestión de minutos y en lugares muy alejados y sin aparente conexión.

El ministerio al final quedo completamente colapsado. Aun no estaban recuperados del ataque que habían sufrido y si a eso se añadía el desgaste de la continua lucha contra los magos oscuros…No tenían suficientes efectivos para hacer frente a este nuevo sistema de ataque Mortifagos. Pidió ayuda a la comunidad mágica para intentar paliar los daños.

Desde los primeros ataques la orden del fénix se había sumado a las fuerzas del ministerio.

Los únicos a los que no se les había permitido intervenir fue a los chicos. Harry y Tonks tuvieron que quedarse en la mansión junto a Ron y Hermione, los pequeños y Ginny. Otra de los que se quedaron fueron Fleur y la señora weasley. Lupin servia de poca ayuda ya que al ser noche de luna llena estaba en el sótano encerrado por su transformación.

De pronto alguien apareció por la chimenea. Era Bill Weasley.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!. Los mortifagos solo atacan y en cuanto ven que estamos por llegar desaparecen. No damos abasto y necesitamos que nos ayudéis.- se acaricio el pelo.- Es una locura. Solo destruyen matan y desaparecen.

- ¡Cuenta con nosotros!..- dijeron todos. Bill sonrió.

- Gracias pero creo que vosotras no podréis venir.- señalo a su mujer , Tonks y Hermione.- Tu tienes el embarazo muy adelantado y no serias de mucha ayuda.- dijo señalando a Hermione.- y vosotras tenéis que cuidar a vuestros hijos.- Tonks se adelanto.

- No pienso dejar a mi marido solo. Winky se puede encargar de los pequeños.

- ¡Ves Quegido!. Yo también puedo irg. No cgreo que haya prgoblema en que cuiden también de Valentine.- Antes de que Bill replicara su mujer lo miro con cara de ángel y su encanto Veela hizo el resto.

- ¡Odio cuando haces eso!.- Fleur se colgó de su cuello.- Pero debo reconocer que me encanta.- con un beso la discusión termino.

Cinco minutos después todos estaban listos para acompañar a Bill hacia uno de los múltiples lugares en los que habían realizado un ataque los mortifagos.

En la mesa había una escoba Muggle.

- ¿Vamos volando?. No reconozco ese modelo de escoba ¿es nueva?.- Decía Ron.- es increíblemente fea.

- ¡Es una escoba Muggle!.- Le respondió su hermano.- tocadla todos. Ya sabéis como funciona.

Todos tocaron el largo palo de madera.

- ¿Preparados?. ¡YA!.

Sintieron el familiar y molesto tirón en el estomago. El remolino de colores ceso y se encontraron en medio de una calle . Por todos lados se veía el resultado de la visita de los Mortifagos.

Había pocos aurors y algunos medimagos se esforzaban por salvar a los más graves. Otros estaban apoyados en las paredes de los destrozados edificios, gimiendo y doloridos.

Algunos Aurors se encargaban de llevar a los muertos hacia un lateral, de forma que no estuviesen a la vista de los supervivientes.

- ¿Porg qué no los levitan?.- pregunto Fleur.

- ¡Bastante difícil va a ser explicar todos esto para que encima vean como unos individuos vestido de negro lleven volando los cuerpos muertos!.- dijo Bill.

- Pueden pensar que son iguales a los que los atacaron .Seria mucho mas difícil ayudarles y controlarlos.- termino Tonks.

MC Gonagall y Ojo Loco se acercaron.

- ¡Me alegro que hayan podido venir!.- dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¿Tan grave es?.- preguntaba nervioso Harry.

- ¡Apenas hay Aurors para hacer frente a toda esta maldita destrucción!.- dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¡Yo voy a darme una vuelta por los alrededores!.- su ojo mágico se movía sin parar.- Me parece ver a un par de personas que no dejan de mirar hacia aquí. ¡No quiero que ningún Mortifago rezagado se escape!.- dicho esto desapareció entre la gente.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.- pregunto Harry.

- Vosotros encargaros de buscar a gente viva en esas casas. Tonks y yo les aplicaremos hechizos desmemorizantes a los menos graves.¡Fleur querida!.¿Puedes ayudar a los medimagos?.

- ¡Porg supuesto Bill!.- cada uno se fue en la dirección que les habían indicado.

Como Ojo Loco había pensado algunos mortifagos se habían quedado rezagados. Ellos eran los encargados de vigilar por si Potter se acercaba al lugar. Avisar a su señor y llegado el caso alejar del lugar a todos los Aurors que pudiesen.

A su lado apareció otro Mortifago.

- ¿Lo has visto?. ¡Ha venido!.- el aludido se giró con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Espera aquí yo avisare a nuestro señor!.- al terminar de hablar desapareció del lugar.

Voldemort y la mayoría de sus hombres esperaba noticias. Ya habían atacados varios lugares. Aunque sus mortifagos estaban disfrutando, el cada vez se desesperaba mas. Jugaba con su varita al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la forma en la que castigaría a Snape por su fracaso. En cierta forma había sido un éxito, pero no habían conseguido acabar con Potter.

De pronto uno de sus hombres se acerco a el.

- ¡Mi señor!.- el Mortifago se arrodilló ante el.- Ha llegado. ¡Potter esta en Lancaster!.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- se levanto y se acerco a el. El Mortifago temblando asintió.

- ¡Si… Mi señor!. Yo y mi compañero lo vimos.

- Estupendo. ¡Todos a Lancaster!..- miro a sus hombres.- No consentiré que nadie salga vivo de ese lugar. Pagareis con vuestras vidas si alguien escapa de allí.- ya en voz baja para el solo.- ¡esto terminara de una vez por todas esta noche!.

Tanto Ron como Harry habían revisado ya varios edificios . Solo encontraron vivo a un anciano que protegía a su nieto y nieta de tres años cada uno. Los cadáveres de sus padres estaban en la plata baja junto con el de su abuela.

Desmayaron a todos y los sacaron de la casa . Una vez fuera los medimagos del ministerio se encargaron de trasladarlos a otro lugar donde se encargarían de su restablecimiento.

Fleur demostró ser una excelente enfermera, se movía con soltura entre todos los heridos , dejando una poción aquí o unas vendas allá. Incluso al que podía le aplicaba algún hechizo para que soportase mejor el dolor.

La parte mas difícil les correspondió a Tonks, Bill y MC Gonagall. Estaban encargados de los heridos leves y de los pocos que no habían sufrido daño alguno. Una vez que estuvieron reunidos, y con ayuda de algunos Aurors del departamento de control de desastres mágicos, les aplicaron con rapidez algunos hechizos para la modificación de la memoria. En cierta forma después de lo vivido, algunos incluso preferían olvidar lo que habían visto.

El aviso llego seguido de una explosión.

-¡¡MORTIFAGOS!!.- al gritar el joven Auror callo al ser alcanzado con una tremenda explosión.

Los muggles que ya habían presenciado este hecho salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria. De sobra sabia lo que eso significaba.

Los medimagos intentaron rápidamente poner a salvo a la mayor cantidad de heridos posibles pero… No podían desaparecerse, ni siquiera un traslador funciono.

- ¡¡Han puesto una barrera antiaparicion!!. ¡Agrupad a los heridos dentro de los edificios y preparaos para defenderos!.- El anciano medimago organizo rápidamente a sus hombres. Estos sin pensarlo hicieron justo lo que se les dijo.

En pocos instantes a través del denso humo , se formo la figura de una persona. A medida que el humo desaparecía algunos pudieron reconocerle.

- ¡¡El Imnombrable!!. ¡¡El señor oscuro en persona!!.- algunos al verlo retrocedan aterrados.- ¡Estamos perdidos!.- Al intentar retroceder una explosión a su espalda los dejo parados en el sitio.

Los muggles que habían huido en esa dirección se encontraron al resto de las fuerzas Mortifagas.

El humo se disipo completamente . Detrás de Voldemort aparecieron una increíble cantidad de Mortifagos.

Los pocos aurors que había, se organizaron en el centro de la calle. Pero al ver las fuerzas que se les echaban encima se refugiaron rápidamente en un edificio. Una gran mansión antigua y resistente. Seguro que en ese lugar podrían aguantar el ataque lo suficiente para recibir refuerzos.

Tonks y Bill vieron a Voldemort y a los mortifagos. Bill y MC Gonagall se unieron a los Aurors, pero ella buscaba con la vista a su marido.

Harry salía en ese momento de otro edificio acompañado de Ron, en este lugar no encontraron a nadie con vida.

Harry se agarraba con fuerza la cicatriz. Tonks supo que el fue el primero en saber de la presencia de Voldemort en ese lugar. Al momento el moreno la busco con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

La decisión en los ojos verdes lo decía todo.

Tonks asintió y se unió al resto de Aurors, junto con Ron. Sabía que aunque desease con toda su alma estar a su lado, en ese momento le seria más un estorbo que una ventaja.

Voldemort dio un paso al frente y hablo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

- ¡DE SOBRA SABÉIS QUIEN SOY!. TENÉIS TRES OPCIONES.- enumero con los dedos.- PRIMERA; UNIRSE A MI, JURARME FIDELIDAD Y SOBREVIVIR A ESTA MATANZA. PARA ELLO ENTREGADME A POTTER Y SUS AMIGOS.- dijo divertido.- SEGUNDA; INTENTAR HACERME FRENTE Y MORIR INÚTILMENTE. Y TERCERA; ESCONDEROS Y SUPLICAR PARA QUE NO OS ENCUENTREN.- sonreía al hablar de forma que su boca hacia una mueca repugnante y sus ojos despedían un brillo de malicia.- PERSONALMENTE CREO QUE MIS SEGUIDORES PREFERIRÍAN LA TERCERA. LES DIVIERTE IR DE CAZA. A MI ME DA IGUAL , EL RESULTADO SERÁ EL MISMO.

Un joven mago salio corriendo y arrojo su varita a los pies de Voldemort.

- ¡Piedad mi señor!. ¡Os juro lealtad eterna!.- Voldemort sonrió.

- ¡VEIS ESTE HA SIDO MAS LISTO!.- miro a toda la calle.- ¿NINGUNO MAS ME QUIERE SERVIR?.

Dos Muggles salieron corriendo y suplicaban por sus vidas a medida que se acercaban.

- ¡Nos da igual quien sea , haremos lo que nos pida si nos deja con vida!.- decía uno. Voldemort lo vio con desprecio. Hizo una señal y dos de sus seguidores lanzaron la maldición asesina.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- los dos Muggles cayeron al suelo sin vida, nada mas recibir el temido rallo.

- ¡SE ME OLVIDO DECIR QUE SOLO PUEDEN ESCOGER LOS MAGOS PURA SANGRE!.- EL RESTO SOLO TIENEN UNA OPCIÓN.- miro al joven mago a sus pies que se había sobresaltado.- ¡MORIR!.- una nueva señal y otro rayo le dio de lleno acabando con su vida.

Nadie se movió de su sitio. Visto lo visto solo podían morir luchando o suplicando por su vida.

- ¿NADIE ACEPTA MI GENEROSA OFERTA?.- se encogió de hombros.- ¡PEOR PARA VOSOTROS!.

- ¡YO TENGO UNA MEJOR PARA TI!.- Harry salio del final de la calle.- ¡TE MATAS TU MISMO Y NOS AHORRAS EL ASCO DE VERTE LA CARA!.- Voldemort sonrió al verlo, pero se puso serio al escucharlo. Aun en inferioridad ese chico se atrevía a desafiarlo

- ¡¡ACABAD CON TODOS, PERO POTTER ES MIÓ!!.- al momento los mortifagos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a todas partes.

El objetivo principal era el gran edificio donde la mayoría se había resguardado. La entrada la defendían los Aurors pero con semejantes fuerzas durarían muy poco.

A los que seguían a Voldemort se habían unido los que les cortaban la retirada, la batalla se centraba en esa parte de la calle.

En el cielo los dementores esperaban una orden para entrar en acción. Y las salidas eran custodiadas por algunos mortifagos y gigantes. Algunos dementores habían sido enviados a un barrio cerca del ministerio para ralentizar todo lo que pudiesen la ayuda.

Harry esperaba al final de la pequeña calle. Junto a el estaba el edificio que les servia de protección a todos. Miraba a Voldemort como si no hubiese nadie más.

En el momento en que las maldiciones estaban a punto de alcanzar el edificio, estas fueron repelidas por un escudo y algunas incluso devueltas a sus realizadores.

- ¿Qué…?.- Voldemort no sabia que sucedía. Ninguno de los magos de ese lugar podía realizar un escudo tan poderoso como para detener a toda aquella cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones.

El ímpetu inicial de los mortifagos se freno de golpe, ninguno se esperaba esa resistencia.

Harry notaba como a cada instante su poder aumentaba. Su control sobre el era muy limitado. Ya podía canalizarlo y conseguía activarlo sin necesidad de que sus emociones fueran las que lo hicieran por el. Pero controlarlo completamente sabía que le costaría años. Si sus emociones entraban en juego, conseguían que el poder creciera de tal manera que temía perder el control a cada momento

En ese momento no lo pensó sabia que si no actuaba muchos morirían. Entre ellos sus amigos y sobre todo Nym.

Sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo como el poder crecía por segundos. Nunca había controlado tanto poder y temía no poder seguir haciéndolo.

Tonks lo miraba desde la entrada. Un destello dorado salía de su pecho y poco a poco fue cubriéndolo por completo. Con solo verle la cara supo que estaba preocupado. Sabia cual podía ser su miedo. Se adelanto y le grito.

- ¡SE QUE PUEDES HACERLO!. ¡ACABA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!. ¡TE AMO!.- Ron la miro.

- ¡Sabes que aun no puede acabar con el . aun falta una parte.- ella no dejaba de mirar a su marido.

- ¡Lo se!, pero bastara para dejarlo muy débil y que llegue la ayuda.

Todos oyeron a la chica. Voldemort sonrió divertido.

- ¿Tu nos vas a detener a todos?. ¡Ella morirá después que tu y en cuanto pueda yo mismo acabare con tus…. – no pudo terminar la frase. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba rodeado de esa extraña aura dorada.

No sabia que podía ser, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que tenia que terminar con todo lo antes posible. Levanto la varita y convoco la marca sobre el lugar.

- ¡¡MORSMORDRE!!.- la señal para todos sus seguidores había sido lanzada. La batalla decisiva había comenzado.


	35. Chapter 35

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaron RR. Siento no poder responder ya que como dije mi tiempo es muy limitado.

A Pedro I , creo el próximo te agradara y esto de acuerdo nadie ha descrito nada sobre los poderes de Voldy , aunque es algo que pienso es difícil siquiera de concretar.

Don Wailer . Se me nota que las peleas no son mi fuerte.

Albem . Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra leerlo.

Yrahis. ¡No tires la comp.!. Ya no por mi historia , sino por ti . ¿?Sabes lo que cuesta recogerlo todo y que se te pase el berrinche por la tontería?. Te quedo gracioso el RR.

Por ultimo a Edwin Rommel. Gracias por leer mi historia.

A todos en general gracias y hasta el próximo.

Ya si puedo decir que la historia entro en su recta final.

UN saludo a todos, conocidos y desconocidos, de Carmen.

35

Todos los mortifagos se lanzaron en dirección al edificio. Los dementores comenzaron a bajar del cielo y todos notaron sus efectos. Los gigantes destruían toadas las casas de la zona a medida que se acercaban a su destino.

Dentro del edificio ninguno entendía lo que había sucedido. Solo que sin razón aparente todas las maldiciones que les lanzaron habían tropezado con algún tipo de escudo y desaparecido.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar, la sensación de frió y tristeza que les provocaban los Dementores hizo que se concentrasen en todo lo que les venia encima. Algunos Patronus comenzaban a repeler a los extraños seres. Otros simplemente esperaban que los mortifagos se acercasen, tenía miedo de que sucediera igual que a sus contrincantes y sus hechizos chocasen con algún tipo de barrera.

- ¡Esperad todo lo que podáis y cuando tengáis alguno a tiro… no os contengáis!. Ellos no lo harán.- Ojo Loco había tomado el mando de los defensores de la puerta.

Los primeros en llegar a la zona del edificio fueron dos gigantes. Los defensores comenzaron a lanzarles todo tipo de maldiciones. La dura piel de estos seres, mitigaba el efecto de estas. De forma que apenas si se tambalearon.

Los mortifagos estaban prácticamente junto a los colosos.

- ¡CENTRAD TODOS LOS HECHIZOS EN UNO SOLO!.- Grito MC Gonagall desde la plata alta.

Al instante una lluvia de hechizos callo sobre el gigante. Al principio solo se tambaleo, pero poco después caía llevándose con el a gran cantidad de mortifagos.

Poco después el segundo gigante seguía el mismo camino que su predecesor. Solo que esta vez los mortifagos decidieron alejarse antes de que les sucediera igual que a sus compañeros.

El resto llego hasta las inmediaciones de la gran entrada del edificio y ambas partes comenzaron a lanzarse sin parar toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones.

El hecho de que solo pudiesen entrar en ese momento por la puerta principal ayudaba y mucho a los defensores a retrasar su avance. En la puerta Ojo Loco , Bill Weasley y Tonks, junto con algunos aurors, eran los que dirigían su ataque. Desde las ventanas de los pisos superiores los Medimagos, comandados por MC Gonagall. Lanzaban todo lo que podían sobre los mortifagos.

Algunos habían caído por los hechizos lanzados desde la calle. Sus compañeros se encargaban de alejarlos de las ventanas y de ayudarlos en la medida de lo posible.

Poco a poco las fuerzas Mortifagas se acercaban al gran edificio.

En ningún momento ni Harry ni Voldemort se habían movido. Se limitaban a observarse sin hacer nada. Junto a Voldemort, Naginy permanecía a una distancia prudencial para no interferir en la lucha. Aunque se había acercado a un Muggle moribundo y lo había rodeado, asfixiándolo. Permanecía junto a el mirándolo a los ojos desorbitados.

La presencia de la serpiente no había pasado desapercibida para Harry.

- ¡Estoy complacido Potter!. Esto acabara esta noche de una vez y para siempre.

- Creo que es la primera vez que los dos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Voldemort molesto por la sonrisa del muchacho ataco primero.

- ¡Cruccio!.- Harry se aparto, esquivando el rallo rojo.

- ¡Empiezas por tu favorito!.

- Te equivocas, ¡este es mi favorito!.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo de luz verde paso muy cerca de Harry , pero este nuevamente lo evito.

- Entonces creo que yo te voy a imitar. ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo salio en dirección al mago oscuro.

Este simplemente se aparto de la trayectoria del rayo. Al mirar a Harry vio una extraña sonrisa en su cara. Cuando se giro comprendió el porque.

Al apartarse el rayo siguió su camino y fue directo hacia Naginy. Esta no pudo hacer nada para recibir de lleno la maldición asesina. Muriendo aun enroscada en su última victima.

- ¡Naginy!.- Miro a Harry.

- ¡Al menos no he fallado!.- Voldemort lo miro sin entender.- Mi objetivo era esa estupida serpiente. Sabia que tu no tendrías problemas para evitar la maldición.- se puso en posición de meditar una idea.- me pareció interesante hacerte sufrir un poco, como haces tu y los tuyos.- sonrió divertido al mirarlo.- aunque creo que eso es uno de los sentimientos que nunca podrás sentir por nadie.

- ¡Maldito cabron! . En cuanto acabe contigo me encargare de destrozar personalmente a todo aquel que te importe algo.- sonrió.- y créeme que con tus hijos me voy a emplear a fondo.- En cuanto terminó de hablar noto un cambio en el chico.

Por extraño que fuese, parecía que su poder había crecido en solo un instante. Al mirarlo parecía rezumar poder por todo su cuerpo. Incrédulo veía como una pequeña capa dorada cubría todo el cuerpo de Harry.

- ¿Qué estas planeando?.

- ¡Acabar contigo!.- le respondió el moreno.- con esa serpiente muerta creo que…

Una explosión y un grito hicieron que Harry mirase hacia el edificio. La puerta había sido casi destruida. El único que aun se mantenía en pie para luchar era Bill Weasley. Ojo Loco había caído y a Tonks se la llevaba hacia el interior Ron arrastrándola como podía ya que el tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien.

- ¡Nym!.- Harry salio a correr en dirección al edificio. Voldemort aprovecho para lanzarle un Cruccio. En cuanto le dio al chico esta callo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Parece que ahora te coca a ti tu dosis de dolor!. Esperaremos aquí a que mi hombres acaben con todo ser vivo de ese lugar. ¡Tranquilo!, dejare que veas el cuerpo de tu mujercita antes de acabar contigo.- Voldemort estaba disfrutando el momento.

Lo que no se pudo esperar es que Harry se pusiera tranquilamente de pie y con un movimiento de la mano lo hiciese salir despedido hacia atrás.

En cuanto se puso en pie miro al chico y no le gusto lo que vio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca , como si tuvieran luz propia.

Harry sin mirarlo siquiera salio corriendo en dirección a la mansión. A medida que se acercaba lanzaba hechizos a los mortifagos. Con tres bombardas acabo con toda la línea de ataque de los mortifagos.

En cuanto se vieron atacados algunos desobedeciendo las órdenes de su amo se lanzaron a atacarlo. Harry, esquivaba las maldiciones con facilidad y contraatacaba sin que pareciese importarle si las maldiciones llegarían a su destino o no. Aunque ni una sola fallo.

Un nuevo gigante llego a la zona y se lanzo sin pensarse sobre el chico.

- ¡Bombarda!.- el hechizo golpeo sobre el pecho del coloso y este callo hacia atrás con un gran agujero. Los mortifagos no se creían. Los dementores fueron ahora los encargados de atacar al muchacho desde el cielo.

Desde su sitio Voldemort miraba sin terminar de creérselo como ese chico había acabado con gran cantidad de sus seguidores y destrozado al gigante con facilidad. Sin duda tendría que emplearse a fondo para acabar con el. Vio como los dementores se acercaban al chico y este parecía ser inmune a su efecto.

Harry saco su varita y convoco a su patronus.

- ¡ESPECTO PATRONUS!.- en vez de salir de la varita el hermoso ciervo . Salio otro animal sin forma definida, a cuatro patas y con un movimiento ágil y preciso, casi… felino, con un potencial increíble.

Como si fuera sido lanzado arrollo a los Dementores. Incluso pasó por medio de uno destrozándolo. Trozos de su roída capa cayeron por todos lados.

El informe animal giro y ataco a otro grupo de criaturas. Estas no se lo pensaron y dejaron

rápidamente el lugar.

Voldemort no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. A decir verdad nadie lo hacia. Hasta ese momento no se tenía conocimiento de nadie ni nada que pudiese acabar con esas criaturas. Y menos un patronus a medio formar. El conseguía que le obedeciesen gracias al numero de victimas que les ofrecía, pero el controlarlos , eso era distinto. Veía caer lo que quedaba de una de esas criaturas, hasta el momento casi inmortales, eso no admitía discusión.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple patronus tuviera ese efecto?. ¿Seria un pensamiento tan feliz y fuerte suficiente?. ¿O … seria que el poder del mago que lo invoco era extraordinario?.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como todos. Esta vez no había salido la imagen de su padre. ¿Por qué había perdido a su hermoso ciervo?. Recordó lo que le explico Lupin sobre ese hechizo. Reflejaba los sentimientos del lanzador y estos se reflejaban dándole forma. Estaba claro que sus sentimiento habían cambiado, al igual que sus prioridades y todo lo que rodeaba a su vida. Pero… ¿Por que su patronus aun no había conseguido tener forma?. Indudablemente su poder era terrible ya que había conseguido lo que nadie había hecho.

La ausencia de forma en su patronus solo le altero el pensamiento unos segundos. Miro de nuevo al cielo y pudo ver con alivio como los restantes dementores desaparecían en la noche . El ver como uno de ellos moría cambiaba completamente sus lealtades.

- Un problema menos del que preocuparse..- dijo Harry antes de acercarse a los mortifagos.

De un solo hechizo hizo mella en sus filas.

Detrás de el Voldemort empezaba a preocuparse. De ser una diversión, el chico había pasado a convertirse en una seria molesta. Y en este momento era un serio adversario.

No quería que llegase a convertirse en un temible enemigo.

- ¡MATADLO!- a la orden de su amo los mortifagos le lanzaron todo lo que podían.

Ninguno parecía darle al muchacho . Dejaba pasar o esquivaba las que podían ser peligrosas o mortales y se deshacía con facilidad de otros hechizos. El miedo comenzó a hacer mella en sus mentes.

A lo lejos Voldemort noto como sus hombres retrocedían poco a poco. Por primera vez desde que se alzo en contra del mundo mágico, tuvo que correr para participar personalmente en la pelea.

Harry se había colocado delante de la entrada del edificio. Impidiendo el paso a todos los Mortifagos.

Cuando Voldemort se unió al ataque . La efectividad del chico bajo. Los mortifagos con su líder a la cabeza comenzaron a ganar poco a poco terreno.

Harry debía defenderse principalmente de Voldemort, su poder era muy superior al de todos sus seguidores unidos y en sus hechizos y maldiciones, el moreno lo notaba, por lo que sus hombres tenían mas libertad para atacar la planta alta del edificio.

Parecía que la balanza se había vuelto a inclinar a favor de los Mortifagos.

En el último lugar de ataque de los mortifagos los aurors intentaban mitigar como podían los daños.

Ya era normal ver ese rastro de caos y destrucción. En varios puntos de la calle los cuerpos sin vida era lo primero que veían todos al aparecerse. Las casas destrozadas y el sonido del llanto y el dolor terminaban la macabra y terrorífica escena.

Ya se veía como los primeros Aurors en llegar se encargaban de localizar supervivientes y controlar el acceso a los medios de seguridad y ayuda muggle. Nadie debía acercarse hasta que tuviesen algo de control sobre el lugar.

El nuevo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había ordenado a algunos de sus hombres que investigaran un posible nuevo lugar de ataque Mortifago. Mientras el y el jefe de los aurors Lightstone se encargaban de organizarlo todo en ese lugar y esperar a los medimagos.

Aunque estos parecían tardar más de lo esperado.

- ¡Es normal que tarden!. Todos estamos desbordados con tanto ataque.- dijo Lightstone. El ministro negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No lo creo!. Siempre envían a un par de medimagos expertos para los casos mas graves. Pero… ni siquiera esos han aparecido.- se preocupaba por momentos.- ¡Que alguien vaya a San Mungo y averigüe que sucede.- por alguna razón Lightstone presentía que el ministro tenia razón. Hizo una seña y un auror desapareció en dirección al hospital mágico.- ¡Espero equivocarme!.- dijo Shacklebolt.

- ¡Yo también!. Creo que lo mejor seria mandar algunos Aurors para revisar los lugares de ataque.- el ministro asintió.

El auror que habían mandado a investigar apareció y por su cara algo había sucedido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- La mayoría de los medimagos se encuentran en el hospital atendiendo heridos. Pero un grupo importante junto con el jefe del centro no han llegado.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- se encontraban recogiendo a las victimas de Lanchaster.

- ¿Qué alguien valla y averigüe que sucede.- un aurors asintió y desapareció del lugar.

A los pocos segundos reapareció.

- ¡No puedo llegar! . Hay una barrera antia pariciones.- al oírlo tanto el jefe de los auror como el mismo ministro intentaron llegar también al mismo lugar. Pero el resultado fue el mismo que había obtenido el auror que los precedió.

- ¿Quién hay en Lanchaster?.- pregunto preocupado.

- ¡Algunos miembros de la orden!. Se pidió mas ayuda ya que todos estamos…- los dos abrieron los ojos temiendo seguir hablando.- ¿Crees que…?.

- ¡Me temo que si!.- apenas terminaron de hablar los dos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban el grueso de sus reducidas fuerzas.- ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!. ¡LOS MORTIFAGOS ESTÁN ATACANDO DE NUEVO LANCHASTEr!. TENEMOS RAZONES PARA CREER QUE EL PROPIO IMNOMBRABLE PUEDE ESTAR PRESENTE!.- Se alzaron murmullos entre los aurors.- ¡¡SILENCIO!!. NO PODEMOS APARECERNOS HAN LEVANTADO UNA BARRERA ANTIA PARICIONES.-señalo aun grupo.- ¡USTEDES IRÁN A TODOS LOS LUGARES ATACADOS PARA INFORMAR DE LA SITUACIÓN!. EL RESTO NO APARECEREMOS LO MAS CERCA POSIBLE DEL LUGAR!.-en voz baja termino de hablar.- Ruego que lleguemos a tiempo!. ¡VAMOS!.

Como un solo hombre todos los aurors desaparecieron para cumplir su tarea.

El grupo que se asigno para comunicarse con todos los grupos dispersos apenas tardaron unos segundos en organizarse y saber a quien tenían que avisar y donde.

El resto fue probando a aparecerse .

Después de varios intentos, tres aurors aparecieron.

- ¡Lo he conseguido!, a dos millas del lugar del ataque.

- ¡Yo creo que a solo una!.

- ¡Yo igual pero han dejado un comité de bienvenida!. Dos gigantes y algunos mortifagos.- dijo uno que venia muy nervios y fatigado.

El ministro y el nuevo jefe de aurors se miraron. Esto podía confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¡Esta allí!. ¡Maldita sea!, creo que todo esto solo ha sido una trampa para hacer aparecer a Harry.- dijo el ministro.

- ¡Y nosotros se lo hemos servido en bandeja!. Aunque con todo lo que han hecho no nos han dejado alternativa.- dijo mirando la destruida calle.

- ¡HAREMOS TRES GRUPOS!. EL PRIMERO SE APARECERÁ CON HUDSON.-señalo al primer auror.- EL SEGUNDO CON SIMONS Y EL TERCERO CON O,DONELL..- el ministro se callo un segundo.- ¡ESTÉN PREPARADOS PARA TODO Y NO DUDEN EN USAR LAS MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES SI SUS VIDAS CORREN PELIGRO. NO DUDEN, LOS MORTIFAGOS NO LO HARÁN!. ¡TENGO LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE ESTA NOCHE LIBRAREMOS UNA BATALLA DECISIVA PARA ESTA MALDITA GUERRA!.

Todos comenzaron a desparecer. Solo quedaron tres aurors para informar a los que apareciesen.

En cuanto llegaron a la zona fueron recibidos por una gran cantidad de maldiciones. Algunos incluso murieron antes de empezar a pelear.

- ¡Hay que pasar!.- dijo el jefe de aurors.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial los mortifagos ya no tenían tanto éxito al lanzar las maldiciones, a eso tenían que sumar que los hombres del ministerio usaban sin temor las maldiciones imperdonables, algo que antes no hacían. Los Mortifagos se escondieron detrás de los gigantes que recibían casi todas las maldiciones. Aunque estos comenzaban a debilitarse y pronto caerían. El primero no tardo mucho. Callo sobre los mortifagos acabando con varios a la vez. Los otros al ver como el otro coloso se tambaleaba decidieron retroceder e informar de la llegada de los Aurors.

- ¡VAMOS!.- los aurors salían de sus escondites y atacaban sin descanso a los Mortifagos que aterrados corrían hacia sus compañeros.

El gigante callo junto a su compañero al no resistir ninguna maldición más. Los aurors rodearon los colosales cuerpos inertes y prosiguieron su camino, ayudados por el parapeto que formaban los titanes.

En otro punto de la zona el resultado había sido el mismo. Después de recibir la bienvenida por parte mortifaga. Los aurors al mando del propio ministro, habían reducido con cierta facilidad a los cuatro gigantes que protegían esa zona y acabado con casi la totalidad de los mortifagos que los acompañaban.

Cada uno de los tres grupos avanzaba hacia la zona del ataque a diferente velocidad y con distintos resultados.

Los primeros mortifagos llegaban hacia la retaguardia de las sorprendidas fuerzas de Voldemort.

Se quedaron si palabras al ver como eran necesarios todos sus compañeros e incluso su señor para conseguir que aquel muchacho perdiese terreno y poder acercarse al lugar que servia de protección a los pocos que se les oponían.

Desde las ventanas los medimagos y los pocos aurors , lanzaban toda la maldición que podían hacia la primera línea Mortifaga. Incluso algunos Muggles, no se sabe como, consiguieron hacerse con armas de fuego y abatían a los Magos oscuros que no sabían protegerse de lo que desconocían.

No todo eran alegrías , aunque Potter tenia muchos problemas para resistir. No era seguro que aguantara lo suficiente para que los refuerzos llegasen a la zona. En ese caso todo estaría perdido.

- ¡AURORS!. ¡LOS AURORS DEL MINISTERIO SE ACERCAN POR LA CALLE!. Gritaban al llegar los mortifagos.

En cuanto sus compañeros los oyeron , sintieron miedo. Algunos incluso trataron de desaparecerse, algo inútil.

- ¡NINGÚN AURORS DEBE LLEGAR AQUÍ!.- grito Voldemort.-¡¡Si ayudan a Potter lo pagareis con vuestra vida!!.

Aun cansado Harry pudo notar el miedo y la desesperación e la voz de su enemigo.

- ¡Parece que esto se acaba!, ¿Verdad Tom?.- Voldemort estaba completamente furioso y fuera de si. Es maldito crió había resistido todo lo que le lanzaba y encima parecía que volvería a escapársele de las manos.

- ¡NO PUEDES ACABAR CONMIGO!. ¡NADIE PUEDE!.- se puso rígido y sonrió.- ¡SOY INMORTAL!.

- ¡Confías mucho en tus posibilidades!.- Necesitaba ganar tiempo, tenia que recuperarse si pretendía enfrentarse a el..- ¡La verdad es que dependes demasiado de… esos objetos.- Voldemort abrió los ojos . ¿Seria posible que el chico supiera de …?

¡No era improbable!, ni siquiera sus más allegados tenían constancia de ello.

Harry noto la duda en su oponente.

- ¿Crees que no se lo de tu alma?.

¡Lo sabia el madito Potter lo sabia!.¿Como era posible?. Si eso era cierto debía recuperar cada uno de sus Horcrux y ponerlos mas a salvo si era posible.

Harry pareció adivinar lo que pensaba Voldemort al ver sus ojos rojos.

- ¡Tranquilo!. No hace falta que los busques. ¡Ya sabes!, me refiero a tus Horcrux.- los pocos que conocían esa palabra se sorprendieron al saber de la existencia de semejantes objetos y mas del hecho de que había mas de uno.- ¡Malfoy nos entrego el primero!. ¡Tu diario!. Debo reconocer que me costo destruirlo.- El señor oscuro apretó con fuerza su varita.- Dumbledore se encargo de destruir el anillo de Slytherin . Aunque le costo caro. El guardapelo te lo robo uno de tus seguidores.

El sabía a quien se refería sin que se lo dijera. Había sospechado de Régulus Black. Siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía. Y sobre todo esa extraña sonrisa antes de que lo matara…. Pero nunca pensó que supiese de sus horcrux y menos que hubiese encontrado uno.

- ¡Mientes!.

- ¡Espera que no he terminado!.- Los mas allegados a su señor oían todo sin terminar de creérselo. Snape entendía algunas cosas al oír a Potter.

La lucha había comenzado en la parte de atrás de las filas Mortifagas. Los aurors habían llegado por tres lugares diferentes , atacaban sin miramientos a todo aquel que tenían delante. La respuesta de los magos oscuros era la misma.

- ¡La taza de Hufflepuff!.- Voldemort no se creía lo que oía.- ¡Me das asco lo que le hiciste a esos pobres niños!. Esa es otra de las razones por las que no mereces estar en este mundo!.

- ¡Eran escoria!.- Lanzo una maldición que Harry evito sin problemas.

- ¡La esfinge te manda recuerdos!. ¿Qué nos queda…?.¡ Claro, la pluma de Rabenclaw!. Debió ser frustrante saber que no podías hechizarla para tus fines. Ella era mas poderosa que tu.

- ¡Nadie es mas poderos que yo!.- volvió a lanzarle otra maldición.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- Esta vez falto muy poco, paso rozando a Harry antes de estrellarse contra el muro.

- ¡UF!. Creo que estas enfadado. ¡Tranquilo que ya termino. ¿Por donde iba?.- hizo una lista mental!.- El diario, el anillo , el guardapelo, la taza de Hufflepuff, el huevo del basilisco que mate.

Ni siquiera el propio Voldemort se lo creía . Habían destruido casi todos sus Horcrux

- Al fin llegamos al punto decisivo. Ya solo quedan dos , Uno eres tu…- sonrió.- y creo que hace un momento he matado al otro.- dijo invocando con un accio y cogiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Naginy.- Por lo que creo que este es el fin. O tú o yo.

Al oírlo Voldemort sonrió. Aun tenia una ventaja sobre el chico.

- ¡Creo que te has equivocado!. Naginy no es uno de mis Horcrux.- Harry se puso serio.- parece que aun tengo una ventaja sobre ti niñato.

Harry puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo del reptil. El pequeño corte que le produjo un cristal de una destruida ventana le proporciono la forma de comprobarlo.

El moreno maldijo su suerte en ese momento. No sucedía nada al tocar su sangre la escamosa piel. Voldemort tenía razón, y para colmo había descubierto su única ventaja.

- ¡Debo admitir que es una sorpresa todo lo que me has dicho!.- Sus seguidores cogieron algo de seguridad al oírlo.- ¡Es una proeza increíble para un maldito crió como tu!.¡¡Y sin la ayuda del viejo entrometido!!. Tendré que asegurarme que nunca puedas acercarte a mi último tesoro.

Los aurors comenzaba a ganar terreno con mucha facilidad. Los mortifagos estaban perdiendo la batalla. Era el momento de huir.

Voldemort estaba aun muy lejos de conseguir toda la seguridad que aparentaba. Sentía en cierta forma que todo estaba perdido. Seguía teniendo un Horcrux si, pero… ¿Qué sucedería si el chico lo encontraba?. No podía hacer ninguno mas. Cuando Harry lo venció de bebe , de alguna forma sello su vida en esas siete partes. Lo comprobó cuando no pudo restaurar el que perdió por la estupidez de Malfoy.

Por el contrario Harry estaba mas decidido a terminar con el. Si existía aun otra parte del alma oscura de Voldemort, el la encontraría y la destruiría como había hecho con las demás. Pero en ese momento tenia que deshacerse de el y los suyos.

Dejo salir libremente todo su poder. La extraña capa dorada que lo cubría era plenamente visible por todos.

Tom Ryddle , retrocedió sin darse cuenta un paso, fue solo eso pero a fin de cuentas retrocedió.

- ¡¡ACABAD CON TODOS !!. ¡¿COMO TENGO QUE DECIRLO?!.- los asustados mortifagos , reanudaron el ataque contra el moreno.

Harry no pudo resistir todo el poder que corría por su cuerpo. Lo dejo salir en un solo hechizo.

- ¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!.- la potencia del hechizo fue tal que todas las varitas de los mortifagos salieron volando en dirección contraria a la que caían sus dueños. Los aurors también se vieron afectados por este hecho. Se formo un tremendo amasijo de cuerpos en los que nadie podía decir quien era Auror y quien mortifago.

El único que no había soltado la varita, aunque muy poco falto para que también lo hiciera, fue Voldemort.

Miraba sin terminar de creérselo lo sucedido. En su mente solo había un pensamiento. O conseguía mas poder o casi con toda seguridad el chico acabaría con el.

Le quedaba una última carta. Un movimiento desesperado que había estado reservando.

Un hechizo muy antiguo que podía inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Pensaba utilizando cuando todo el mundo mágico y Muggle estuvieran bajo su control de esta forma nadie seria tan poderoso como el, y por supuesto, nadie podría oponérsele. Pero tendría que cambiar completamente sus planes.

Harry ya no se contentaba con resistir, comenzó a andar hacia su enemigo, a medida que lo hacia lanzaba un hechizo tras otro. Ahora era el señor oscuro el que tenia que contentarse con defenderse.

En un último intento, Voldemort deshizo el campo antia pariciones y lanzo al cielo la marca tenebrosa. Al momento todos los mortifagos desaparecieron de la zona, solo quedaron atrás los muertos y los que habían sido capturados.

El ministro llego a la zona en la que peleaba Harry contra el señor oscuro, junto a el estaba el nuevo jefe de los Aurors. Ninguno se creía lo que estaban viendo. Estaba haciendo retroceder al mismísimo Imnombrable.

La esperanza renació en ellos, había una posibilidad de acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

Ninguno se espero que Voldemort lanzara la marca al cielo y que a continuación el y los suyos desaparecieran.

- ¡ Que no escapen!.- demasiado tarde. Los mortifagos que se habían podido deshacer de los aurors después del ataque de Harry habían desaparecido del lugar.

Harry se quería tranquilizar , pero le costaba demasiado conseguirlo, en su interior sabia que todavía no habían terminado, debía hacer algo más antes de que todo estuviese controlado en la zona.

Se giro rápidamente e ignorando al ministro y su acompañante entro en el edificio donde se resguardaban todos los medimagos.

En la puerta estaba su amigo Ron . Nada mas verle la cara al moreno supo que quería saber.

- ¡Bill la subió arriba junto los demás heridos!.- Harry asintió y todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas subió hacia la parte superior de la gran mansión, seguido de su amigo.

En todo el piso había heridos tumbados. Con la batalla bajo control, los medimagos se esmeraban nuevamente en ayudarlos y en preparar su traslado a san Mungo.

- ¡NYM!.- grito desesperado. La cabellera pelirroja de Bill Weasley, le dijo hacia donde dirigirse. Junto a el estaba la Directora MC Gonagall. Un par de medimagos estaba aplicando una pomada y murmurando un hechizo sobre un cuerpo. El sabia de sobra de quien se trataba.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry ella esta bien!.- le dijo la directora.- el hechizo dio en el muro y ella y Ojo Loco recibieron la lluvia de piedras. Una le dio en la cabeza y cayó desmayada.- Al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y su poder se relajo poco a poco.

- La peor parte se la llevo Ojo Loco.- respondió Bill señalando una cama cercana, en la que los medimagos estaban colocando al viejo Auror. El también estaba herido y en ese momento su mujer le aplicaba un hechizo, ante sus protestas. Un medimago les respondió.

- ¡No se preocupen, esta grave pero saldrá de esta!. Es duro de pelar.

Harry se acerco a su mujer y le cogió la cara, los restos de su poder salieron por sus dedos hacia ella. El medimago que la atendía lo miro incrédulo.

- ¿Qué hace?.

- ¡Tranquilo!, es su marido y lo que le hace no le hará ningún mal, mas bien al contrario.- El joven medimago no muy convencido la miro.

- ¡Eso espero!. ¡Ya ha sufrido bastante , no creo que pueda resistir mucho mas hoy. Seria peligroso para el bebe.- Harry se quedo paralizado analizando lo que el medimago había dicho. Los demás lo miraba a el y después a la joven auror sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¡¿QUE?!.- el medimago se asusto y retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Tranquilos hay gente que necesita descansar!.

- ¡Que Tonks esta embarazada de nuevo!.- alzo la voz MC Gonagall sin terminar de creérselo. El medimago asintió.

- ¡De poco mas de un mes!, creo.- Todos miraron a Harry. El no sabia donde meterse.

- ¡Al final voy a tener razón y los Potters serán tan numerosos como los Weasley!.- dijo de lejos Ron, feliz de que nadie pudiese darle un nuevo golpe al escucharlo.- ¡Hecho de menos a Hermione!. Si no os importa voy a decirle lo que ha sucedido y a darle la noticia.

- ¡Harry , como podéis ser tan… irresponsables. Tenéis dos hijos y sois los mas buscados por los Mortifagos.- el medimago se sorprendió al saber que ya tenían dos pequeños con la edad del padre.- ¿Cómo no tomasteis algún tipo de precaución?.- Al fin el moreno reacciono.

- ¡Y lo hicimos!.- se ruborizo al decirlo.- Yo aplique el hechizo antes de… bueno … ¡antes de eso!.- se sentía muy avergonzado de hablar de ese tema delante de todo. Miro a su mujer.

- ¡Espero que no seas igual que Hermione cuando realizas ese hechizo.- dijo Bill divertido.

- ¡Nym me mata en cuanto se entere!.- suspiro resignado.

El ministro de magia seguido del jefe de los aurors y algunos miembros del alto tribunal de brujos entraron en la sala. Veían horrorizados como se habían cebado con los ya maltrechos supervivientes.

Se acercaron al grupo.

- ¡Harry!.- el moreno se giro.- ¿Qué sucedió?.

- ¡Por lo que parece todo fue una trampa para separarnos y poder coger a Harry cuando apareciese!.- Dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¿Todo esto para conseguirlo?.- respondió el anciano que interrogo a Harry en hogwarts.- no me parece a mi que…

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con la directora MC Gonagall!.- lo corto el ministro.- ¡Es muy típico de esos desgraciados el hacer algo así.- miro a Harry.- para nuestra suerte no se esperaba que Harry tuviese semejante poder.- todo lo miraron.- El problema sigue siendo el mismo , ¿Como haremos para encontrar al Imnombrable?.

- Interrogaremos a los prisioneros. Un poco de veritaserum y... dirán lo que sea.

- ¡Es seguro que no habrán regresado a su escondite!. – lo callo el jefe de aurors.- estarán en otro lugar. Y seguro que no se lo habrá confiado a nadie. No le queda nadie digo de confianza.

En ese momento un Aurors se acerco corriendo y hablo en voz baja al jefe del departamento.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto el ministro.

- ¡Hemos cogido a Snape!.- Harry se puso serio y su poder se agito.- Estaban a punto de cogerlo. Lo oyeron gritar a dos calles de aquí. Se había echado una poción en el brazo y gritaba de dolor.

- ¡El pertenece a los mas cercanos!. Seguro que sabe el lugar en el que se ocultan sus compañeros.

- ¡Démosle unas gotas de…!

- ¡Seguro que averiguo alguna forma de contrarrestar los efectos y nos diría lo que quisiera. Además, es un maestro en Occlumancia.- dijo MC Gonagall.

- ¡A mi no podrá esconderme nada!.- Harry salio de la sala. Antes de hacerlo miro una vez mas a su mujer y a MC Gonagall.- Cuídela por favor , volveré pronto.- la directora asintió.

Harry salio acompañado del jefe de los Aurors en busca de Snape.- los miembros del tribunal mágico junto al ministro, salió también dejando el edificio. En cuanto se encontraron solos. La regordeta anciana de las joyas comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Creen que seria prudente que el chico tuviera tanto poder?.-todos la miraron.- ¡Quiero decir!. Si acaba con el Imnombrable , podría convertirse en el nuevo señor oscuro. Y seria mucho mas peligroso que el.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo es una posibilidad!.- añadió el anciano encorvado.

El ministro sintió asco al oírlos hablar. No tubo que decir nada ya que fue otro de los miembros el que hablo.

-¡Me extrañaría mucho que así lo hiciese!. Quiere demasiado a su familia. Ya lo vieron cuando entremos. Lo dejo todo por estar con su mujer- el mago con la mirada seria, hablaba sin mirar a nadie.- No creo que fuera tan entupido de sacrificarlo todo por… ¿Qué?. ¿Poder?. ¡¿Mas?!. ¿Fama tal vez?. ¿Quién no lo conoce?.- negó con la cabeza.- ¡Ese chico tiene todo lo que el Imnombrable ha soñado y más!. No necesita nada . Ya lo oísteis en Hogwarts. Mas bien detesta todo eso.- se fue alejando de sus compañeros.- No me extrañaría que después de esta Guerra dejemos de oír hablar de Harry Potter durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Benjamín!.- dijo el ministro.- Entre ustedes hubo durante mucho tiempo un poderoso mago. Y a su muerte , fueron ustedes los que... supuestamente mas lo lamentaron.- los magos se pusieron serios.- Creo que Albus Dumbledore fue un claro ejemplo de que el poder no tiene por que ser regido por la ambición.

Al terminar de hablar se alejo junto con el mago lejos de los otros miembros del Winzegamot.

El resto siguieron juntos.

- Creo que tienen razón. De todas formas sabemos como deshacernos de el si se diese el caso.- los demás miraron a la anciana enjoyada.- Su familia es su fuerza y su debilidad.

Harry llego junto a Lighstone, a la zona donde tenían a todos los mortifagos capturados. Se veía a gran cantidad de ellos tumbados y atados por todas partes.

La mayoría estaban aun desmallados o paralizados. Otros incluso se atrevían a pedir clemencia y a rogar que se les dejara ir.

Un poco mas apartado, entre cuatro Aurors, estaba el antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, y asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

Snape estaba despierto, aunque presentaba un aspecto parecido a Lupin después de una de sus transformaciones. Al alzar la vista el Mortifago reconoció al chico.

- ¡Valla, valla!. Parece que tengo el honor de recibir la visita de.. ¡El Salvador!.- sonrió con burla.- felicidades , parece que has conseguido dejar al señor Oscuro con muchos problemas. Revelar todo lo referente a … esos objetos que destruiste ha impresionado a muchos.

- ¿Dónde esta?.- fue lo único que dijo Harry. Snape lo miraba divertido.

- ¿Quién?.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces . ¿Dónde esta Voldemort?.- todos se estremecieron al oírlo.

- ¿Por que habría de decírtelo a ti o a cualquiera de estos?.

- ¡Te facilitaría las cosas!. Ya sabes lo que le espera a un mortifagos en Azkaban.- Snape comenzó a reír.

- ¡Lo siento!, yo no soy un mortifago.- con trabajo se subió ambas mangas y enseño sus brazos. No había rastro de la marca tenebrosa en ellos.- ¡Creo que me han utilizado con la maldición imperio!.- parecía que comenzaría a reír de un momento a otro.

- ¡No es posible yo le vi la marca una vez!. Hay testigos de que la tenía!.- Snape le enseño las dos manos.

- ¡Creo que se equivoca señor potter!. ¡No hay duda de que es tan arrogante y pretencioso como su padre.- Harry fue hacia el, por suerte el jefe de los Aurors lo detuvo.

- ¡Lo comprobaremos con el veritaserum!.

- ¡De acuerdo!.- sonrió complacido Snape. Harry lo vio y supo que no tendría problemas para resistirse a la poción.

- ¡No servirá de nada!. Si encontró una forma que quitarse la marca , seguro que también la tendrá para decir lo que quiera con el veritaserum.

- ¡Entonces…!.

- ¡Es un maestro de la Occlumancia!.- Snape simulo una falsa sonrisa de complacencia al oírlo.- Pero…- Harry se acerco al mago.- yo se como hacer que hable.

Nadie entendía lo que quería hacer el chico. Lighstone temía que no pudiese contenerse y cometieras una locura.

-¡ Harry no merece la pena hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas!.- avanzo hacia el.

- ¡Lo se!. Pero lo que le tengo planeado se lo hará el mismo.

- ¿Qué?.

- Descubrí hace poco que puedo conseguir que todo lo malo que hizo una persona se vuelva contra ella.- Snape se puso serio.- Si de verdad el señor Snape.- dijo su nombre con odio.- ha sido manipulado no tendrá por que temerme.

- ¡De eso nada seguro que hará algo raro!.- intento alejarse.

- ¡Señor Lighstone!. ¿Le importaría tocarme al mismo tiempo que yo cojo al señor Snape?. Seguramente la sensación no le será placentera , pero se dará cuenta que lo que pretendo no tiene por que ser peligroso para alguien que no tiene nada malo sobre su consciencia.

El jefe de aurors asintió y se acerco ala pareja. Snape no entendía nada pero algo le decía que lo mejor seria que el moreno no lo tocase.

- ¡Me niego a que me toque!.

- ¡Si quiere demostrar su inocencia no le queda otra!.

Aun protestando, Harry le puso la mano en la cabeza. Se concentro en la visión que tuvo de una escena parecida. A los pocos segundos , en los que Snape se tranquilizaba al no ocurrir nada, Al raro sucedió. El jefe de los Aurors se puso tenso y respiro alterado. Soltó a Harry y se alejo un paso.

- ¡Merlín!. ¿Cómo es posible…?- Harry lo miro.

- ¡Lo entiendo!. Fue por necesidad , no tiene nada que reprocharse.

A la mente del auror llego la vez que tubo que atacar a un grupo de mortifagos que querían matarlo. De cómo tuvo que lanzar un hechizo que a la postre acabo con la vida de algunos de ellos. Durante días se sintió fatal por ese hecho. Y el chico había conseguido que todos aquellos sentimientos volviesen a su cabeza, Tan reales y vivos como en ese momento.

Harry se concentro de nuevo en Snape, el Auror después de pensarlo durante un segundo volvió a tocar al joven.

Esta vez si consiguió lo que quería. Snape soltó un tremendo grito.

- ¡¡AHHHHH!!.¡NOO!, SUÉLTAME!, ¿QUE HACES?.- intentaba soltarse del contacto del muchacho.

- ¡Vas a ver todo el mal que hiciste y lo sentirás en ti!. ¿Qué pasa no decías que no sabias nada!.- Harry estaba viendo como Snape preparaba la mansión subterránea del cementerio, junto a otros mortifagos. Lo vio torturar y matar a algunos Muggles y magos, disfrutaba con lo que hacia.

También vio como mataba a Dumbledore y de cómo lo disfruto. Esto consiguió que se pusiera más furioso.

-¡ Para , para! . ¡Por lo que mas quieras, para. No lo soporto. Confesare. diré lo que quieras. ¡¡SOY UN MORTIFAGO!!. ¡para, te lo suplico!.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No soportas ver todo el mal que has hecho?. ¡Bien lo disfrutaste!. ¿Dónde se esconde tu amo?.

- ¡LA… LA TUMBA DE SU PADRE!...- gritaba.- A LOS PIES DE LA TUMBA HAY UN TROZO DE HIERO CLAVADO EN EL SUELO.- apenas podía abrir lo ojos del dolor que sentía. Los aurors lo miraban sin terminar de creérselo. Incluso Lighstone había olvidado lo que estaba viendo en su propia mente para escuchar al mortifago.- ¡Es un traslador te llevara a donde se esconde mi señor. ¿Pero Por Merlín Para esto no lo soporto!.

Harry soltó la cabeza del brujo y después se limpio la mano con visibles muestras de asco. Snape estaba agotado . su mente apenas se mantenía lucida después de lo que le había hecho.

- ¡Esta vez te dejare para que te pudras en Azkaban. Perderte en la locura no seria bastante para ti!.- se giro y salio del lugar.

El jefe de los aurors ordeno que custodiaran al preso y fuera llevado lo más pronto posible a prisión. A continuación corrió hasta colocarse junto a Harry.

- ¡ No se bien lo que ha pasado!...

- ¡Tranquilo todos tenemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos!. Comparado con cualquiera de ellos usted es un santo.- fue a responder.- ya le he dicho que entiendo lo que le sucedió. Usted lo comunico en su día y estoy completamente de acuerdo en que hizo lo correcto. Ellos no le hubiesen dejado con vida.- El viejo Auror agradecido le puso la mano en el hombro, a continuación la retiro rápidamente .- ¡Tranquilo solo funciona cuando yo quiero!. Creo que ya ha recordado demasiado por un día.- ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Debemos informar al ministro!. Hay que organizar un ataque y…

- ¡NO!. Iré yo solo.

- ¡Pero Harry es…

- ¡He podido con ellos, ¿que le hace pensar que no podré de nuevo?.- Entiéndame si alguien me acompañase lo mas seguro es que muriese. De esta forma no tengo por que contenerme y podré acabar con todos ellos. Y sobre todo con el. Debo destrozarlo antes de que pueda esconder el trozo de alma que me falta por encontrar.

- ¡Me es difícil creer todo lo que hizo por conservar su vida.

- ¡Y le puedo asegurar que no es ni la mitad de lo que ha hecho!.- se acerco y le dio una amistosa palmada.- será mejor que regresemos. Hay que dar muchas explicaciones y tengo que hablar con mi mujer.

Cuando ambos se reunieron con el ministro y los miembros del Winzemagot, les informaron de lo que había sucedido, ¡eso si!, ninguno dijo nada sobre la ubicación de la guarida de Voldemort.

Poco después y con todos los miembros de la orden que pudieron acudir si revelaron este detalle.  
Aunque Harry tuvo que pelearse con todos los presente para que ninguno lo acompañase.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo y creo poder asegurar que se trata del penúltimo capitulo.

Me da mucha pena el acabar esta historia pero… YA estoy trabajando en varias y pronto publicare una nueva historia.

Como siempre mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejan RR. YA sabéis que mi escaso tiempo no me deja responderos como os mereceríais.

A mi querida amiga JAmesandmolly perdona pero no tengo tiempo, una serie de problemas me tienen completamente bloqueada y absorta.

Te aseguro que en cuanto me sea posible te contestare. UN abrazo.

A todos , de verdad os agradezco vuestra opinión y los ánimos que me habéis dado para terminar esta historia. Como podéis leer pienso cumplir y terminarla.

Gracia de nuevo a todos de Carmen, ( la loca creadora de parejas imposibles).

36

Le costo mucho esfuerzo, y un par de hechizos, conseguir que nadie le acompañara hacia su destino.

Al final accedieron, con la condición de que lo acompañarían hasta el cementerio. Y caso de que no volviera en cierto tiempo , algunos miembros irían en su búsqueda.

Una vez terminada la reunión a Harry le toco la peor parte. Debía ir junto a su mujer y darle la buena noticia.

Tonks despertó rodeada de miembros de la orden, Fleur a su lado le aplicaba una pomada a una de sus heridas , para que cicatrizase más rápido.

- ¿Y Harry?. ¿Dónde esta?.

- En una Geunion. Tgranquiva volvega pgronto.

- ¿Esta bien?.- la francesa sonrió.

- Parece que no conoces a tu magido. Según me han dicho ha sido la segunda vez que han visto huirg al Imnombgrable. Y esta vez ninguno de los suyo lo obligo. El desapagecio antes de que Haggy lo machacase.- Esto hizo que la joven se tranquilizase. El estaba bien.

En ese momento Harry entro por la puerta y dirigió una mirada a donde estaba su esposa. Fleur lo vio y sonrió.

- ¡Sega mejorg que os dege solos tenéis mucho que hablarg.- La morena la miro extrañada pero al ver a su marido sonrió.

En unos pasos ambos se estaban fundiendo en un apasionado beso.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- le pregunto el

- ¡Dolorida pero bien!. ¿Y tú?.- el sonrió al tiempo que hacia un gesto quitándole importancia.

- ¡Apenas me tocaron!.

- ¿Qué paso?.- ambos se pusieron serios.

- ¡Se dio cuenta de que lo supero!. Pero…

- ¿Qué?.

- Le confesé todo lo referente a los horcrux , después de matar a Naginy.

- ¡YA esta era el ultimo!.- sonrió al decirlo. Pero el seguía serio.

- ¡NO!. El me confeso que la serpiente no era el ultimo , antes de desaparecer.- la cara de la Joven auror reflejo todo el miedo que sintió.- hemos perdido la ventaja.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?.

- ¿Cogimos a Snape y nos dijo, con mi ayuda.- sonrió al decirlo.- El lugar donde se oculta la serpiente.

- ¿Vas a por el verdad?.- el asintió.- Espera que me vista y te acompaño.- dijo intentando levantarse. Harry la paro sabiendo que tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su estado.

- ¡Iré yo solo!.- ella fue a replicar.- Y aunque no fuera así tu no podrías acompañarme.

- ¡ No estoy tan mal y lo sabes.

- No es por eso.- dijo el rápidamente.- La razón por la que no puedes venir es… ¿Recuerdas la primera noche al venir de Hogwarts?.- ella sonrió.- Pues veras…con toda la pasión y mi poder…

- Me estas asustando. ¡Dilo!.- dijo sin entenderlo.

- ¡Parece que mi poder elimino el efecto del hechizo anticonceptivo y…!

Tonks cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se levanto un poco y lo cogió por el cuello.

- ¿Me has vuelto a dejar preñada?.- Harry la miraba asustado, no se esperaba esa reacción. Aunque suponía que el saberlo no le haría demasiada gracia. Al cabo de un segundo la chica lo pensó y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos antes de besarlo.- ¡Otro hijo!, ¡Te quiero tanto!. Me hubiera gustado esperar un poco mas pero parece que la magia….- lo miro preocupada.- ¿Eso no querrá decir que cada vez que lo hagamos tendremos uno?.-Harry la miro asustado. Si eso pasaba. Tendría pocas noches locas.

- ¡Espero que no!. Tendré que preguntárselo a MC Gonagall. Seguro que podremos hacer algo.- La morena más tranquila lo volvió a besar.

- ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es disfrutar de nuestro pequeño y recibirlo cuando llegue.- lo miro divertida.- ahora si podrás estar junto a mi en todo el embarazo.- el sonrió también.

- ¡No me lo perdería por nada!.- Tonks se puso seria.

- No sabemos cual es el último trozo de alma. ¿Qué harás?.

- Lo he pensado y creo que… si sabe que destruimos los demás Horcrux, hará lo posible por recuperar el que queda. Lo tendrá cerca hasta el momento en que encuentre un lugar seguro para esconderlo.

- Lo enfrentaras para encontrarlo.- el asintió.

- ¡Es la única forma en la que podemos conseguir destruirlo!. Se que es una posibilidad muy pequeña pero en este momento es lo único que nos queda.- ella lo abrazo. No quería que fuese pero sabía que igualmente lo haría. Prefería que fuese sabiendo que lo apoyaba a que fuese preocupado y triste por discutir con ella.

- ¡No te pediré de nuevo ir contigo.- se toco la barriga .- ya se que no cejarías!.- le dijo al fin.

- ¡Chica lista!.- la miro a la cara.- por eso te amo.- Un beso puso fin a la conversación.

La hora en la que Harry iría al cementerio había llegado . Lo acompañarían MC Gonagall, Lupin, y algunos miembros más, entre ellos Ron.

Tonks fue la ultima en despedirse de el antes de que partieran hacia su destino.

- ¡Me has prometido que vivirías junto a mi el embarazo!.- le dijo

- ¡Te aseguro que haré todo lo que pueda para que eso suceda!.

- ¿Listo?.- Lupin se acercaba con un zapato convertido en traslados. El asintió.

Toco el destrozado objeto, antes de desaparecer miro por ultima vez a su mujer. Junto a ella Winky y Dobby sostenían a sus hijos.

En el cementerio todo estaba como Harry recordaba. Vio la estatua donde estuvo preso, cuando colagusano resucito a su amo.

Sin pensárselo comenzó a andar hacia la tumba que la vez anterior había abierto el traidor de Pettigrew. La misma que Voldemort señalo como la que contenía los restos de su padre.

Oculto a los pies había un gran trozo de hierro clavado en el suelo. La utilidad de ese objeto en ese lugar era nula. El moreno sabía de sobra su uso real.

Tres sombras aparecieron. Harry fue a coger su varita y fue parado por MC Gonagall.

- ¡Tranquilo!.- Los gemelos Weasley junto con Mundungus aparecieron debajo de las capas.

- ¿Todo en orden?.- pregunto Lupin. Los aludidos asintieron.

- ¿Quién les dio el dinero para abrir su tienda?.- pregunto MC Gonagall.

- ¡Harry!.- respondieron ambos. Ahora fue el turno de ellos para preguntar. ¿Qué nos dijo que compráramos?.- esta vez fue Harry el que respondió.

- Una túnica de gala para Ron. ¿Por qué…?.- no entendía la pregunta.

- ¡Hay que asegurarse!.- fue lo que dijo Lupin.

- ¡Tranquilo lo entendemos!.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Fue divertido comprarle la túnica de gala a Ronny!.- dijo uno

- Pensábamos hechizarla pero al final….- había añadido Fred.

- Nuestra madre nos pillo y nos obligo a quitarle el hechizo.- término su hermano George.

- ¡Hubiera sido divertido ver a Ron en el centro del gran salón y ver como su tinca se volvía Rosa. JA JA JA.

- ¡Hubiera pagado por verlo!.- Todos se divertían al pensarlo.

- ¡Es el momento!.- dijo el moreno.

- ¿Estas seguro de que n quieres que te acompañemos?.- volvió a preguntarle Lupin.

- ¡Podré pelear mas tranquilo! No tendré que contenerme y nadie morirá por mi causa.

- ¡Si en dos horas no has vuelto iremos a por ti!.- añadió la directora.

- Me parece bien.- se fijo en que los gemelos seguían riéndose de la broma frustrada a su hermano. Mundungus era el que mas lo estaba disfrutando. Decidió que antes de desaparecer , haría que estos probasen una dosis de su medicina.- ¡Por cierto!. Mundungus.- este lo miro.- los aurors vinieron a buscarte por no se negocio…- movía la mano como si no lo entendiera bien. El mago se puso serio.- No lo entendí muy bien por que estábamos felicitando a Katie y Angélica por sus embarazos.- los gemelos se miraron uno a otro y se pusieron completamente pálidos. Incluso sus varitas cayeron al suelo.

Al terminar de hablar miro a MC Gonagall y Lupin de forma cómplice y tocando el mohoso clavo que había en la tumba de patriarca Ryddle, desapareció del lugar.

En cuanto Harry desapareció, tanto los gemelos como Mundungus miraron a los jefes del grupo.

- ¡Estaba…. Bromeando… ¿Verdad?.- dijo George. A su lado su hermano y el viejo mago esperaban con ansia la respuesta. Tanto MC Gonagall como Lupin decidieron seguir un poco mas la broma.

- ¡Eso tendrían que preguntárselo a sus esposas!. Mundungus tu seria mejor que volvieses rápidamente a la mansión, nunca se sabe…

- Creo que lo mejor será usar un traslador…- dijo Fred.- no me puedo concentrar para aparec… ¡digo¡. Es mas seguro.

- ¡Estoy contigo hermanito!.- dijo George, mundungus lo pensó un segundo y siguió a los gemelos.

Los tres tocaron el viejo zapato hermano del que trajeron el grupo de Harry , desapareciendo en dirección a la mansión Black. Rezando para que lo que había dicho Harry fuera una broma…. Pesada.

Nada mas volver de su increíble derrota , Voldemort se quedo completamente solo. De sobra sabían sus seguidores lo que le ocurriría a los que se acercasen.

No se podía creer todavía lo que había sucedido, no solo el niñato había demostrado tener tanto o mas poder que el, sino que encima se las había ingeniado para destruir todos los Horcrux que había creado y escondido.

- ¡Algo va mal, algo se me escapa, es imposible que haya…! ¡NO, NO, NO me lo creo.

Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts tuvo la intención de recuperar el trozo de su alma que escondió. Ahora se maldecía por su mala suerte. No podría recuperarlo.

Decidió aparecerse en el viejo orfanato. No estaría mal comprobar si lo dicho por el maldito crió era cierto o solo quería asustarlo.

Otra pregunta rondaba su mente. ¿Cómo habían podido enterarse de la creación de los Horcrux y sobre todo de su numero?. La respuesta llego sin darse cuenta. ¡Slugton!. Ese maldito tipo, o había hablado o Dumbledore se las había arreglado para averiguarlo en su mente.

No se lo pensó mas, desapareció dispuesto a descubrir si lo dicho por Potter era cierto.

Todo parecía en calma en ese lugar . Seguía exactamente igual que lo dejo. El aura alrededor del edificio contribuía a proporcionarle seguridad.

Realizo un simple hechizo y el camino del peligroso patio quedo al descubierto. Apenas avanzo un par de pasos cuando se fijo en la puerta. ¡Estaba abierta!. La verdad es que mas que abierta estaba destrozada. Junto a la puerta un brazo descompuesto terminaba de revelarle lo que temía.

Alguien había entrado y destruido ese trozo de su alma. Todas las defensas se activaron y ese era el resultado. Seguro que algún Troll intento huir por allí y callo dentro del mas de lodo.

- ¡Maldito crió!.- si ese había sido destruido , seguro que le había dicho la verdad y el resto habían seguido su misma suerte. No era necesario comprobarlo.

Desapareció igual que había llegado. De vuelta en su escondite comenzó a pensar en su siguiente paso.

Por increíble que pareciese , Potter había conseguido arrinconarlo, momentáneamente.

Su única ventaja era que el chico desconocía cual era su ultimo Horcrux. Sonrió al pensarlo.

- ¡Hice bien en no alejarlo de mi!.

Tenia claro cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Obtener todo el poder que le fuera posible y prepararse para acabar con todo.

Sabia que realizando ese simple hechizo , su poder se multiplicaría.

Se levanto la manga de la túnica y miro su antebrazo. Hubiese querido evitar el ponerse la marca hasta que no hubiese problemas pero…

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y pronunciando el hechizo apunto a su brazo.

- ¡Morsmordre!.- en el mismo momento que el rayo tocaba su piel sintió un grandísimo dolor. Pero lo mas extraño era que a medida que la marca aperciba en su brazo. Esta desaparecía de sus seguidores. Estos sentían un dolor aun mayor que cuando les fue puesta en su piel.

Daba igual el lugar o lo lejos que se encontraran. Todos los marcados por el señor Oscuro sentían el mismo dolor y veían sin terminar de creérselo como sus marcas desaparecían. Los que se encontraban apresados gritaban de dolor , ya fuera en el mismo Azkaban o en cualquier otro lugar. Los aurors encargados de vigilarlos veían incrédulos lo que sucedía. Cuando se acercaban a verlos y miraban el brazo del que se quejaban, veían sin terminar de creérselo como esta desaparecía de sus brazos. Les quedaba una pequeña cicatriz con el mismo dibujo , pero evidentemente sin rastro de magia.

En cuanto la marca se dibujo completamente en el brazo del señor oscuro este se recostó en un sillón.

Se sentía agotado. Miro su brazo en el que la nueva marca se había dibujado, aun parecía latir bajo su piel.

Poco después uno de sus seguidores entro por la puerta con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Mi señor!, ¡Mi señor!.- al verlo sentado se paro en seco.- Creíamos que habíais…- se remango el brazo.- Mi marca… la marca de todos desapareció y pensemos que habíais…

- ¿Tan poca confianza en tu amo tienes?.- el mortifago temió por lo que había sugerido e intento arreglarlo.

- ¡NO!, ¡Mi Señor…!. Lo que sucede es que… - intentaba encontrar una excusa.- Nadie se explica como ha podido desparecer la marca de todos… y no sabíamos que hacer… por eso…

- ¡Antes de nada!. ¿Puedes iluminar un poco este sitio?.- El pobre hombre no entendía nada. Su señor siempre había preferido la oscuridad en ese lugar.- ¿Qué esperas?.

Con miedo saco la varita y formulo el hechizo.

- ¡Lumos!.- no paso nada. Miro a su amo con miedo.- ¡No se … que sucede!.- lo intento de nuevo.- ¡LUMOS!. ¿Por qué no pasa nada?.- Voldemort sonreía divertido, su hechizo había funcionado.

- ¡Es normal que no suceda nada!.- el mortifago lo miro.- ¿Dolió mucho?.

- ¡Ni siquiera varios Crutiacius me habían dolido tanto!.- intentaba explicarlo.- Era como si me arrancaran el alma. Algunos han muerto no lo han soportado.- Voldemort se divertía.- ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por que me pregunta …?.

- ¡Quiero saber si mi hechizo había funcionado.- el mortifago se puso pálido.- ¡Es normal que sintieras como si te arranaran algo!.- se remango la manga y le mostró su nueva marca. El mortifago la miro incrédulo. De sobra sabían que su señor nunca había tenido la marca, la imponía pero no la llevaba.- ¡Cuando os hicisteis la marca firmasteis un contrato conmigo.- eso lo sabia el Mortifago.- Pero además de vuestra obediencia , os pregunte si me serviríais sin reservas y me darías todo de vuestra persona.- se levanto y se acerco a su siervo.- Pues eso es exactamente lo que he hecho. He tomado todo de vosotros. Concretamente toda vuestra… magia.- El Mortifago se puso en pie.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?.

- Simplemente que os he convertido a todos en muggles. Toda vuestra magia pasó a formar parte de mí.

- ¡No puede hacernos eso!. ¡Antes muerto que ser un Muggle!.- Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

- ¡De acuerdo!. ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- la potencia del hechizo lanzo al desgraciado al otro lado de la habitación. En el lugar donde le dio quedo un pequeño punto que parecía brillar con luz propia. Miro el cuerpo de su antiguo servidor.- de todas formas ya no me servís para nada.- Miro su varita. Sentía como el poder lo recorría.- Creo que será mas que suficiente para terminar con todo.

Escucho un gran griterío en el exterior.

Sus seguidores se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía con sus poderes.

- ¡Ya se dieron cuenta!. – Hizo como si lo acabase de notar.- Si no se interponen dejare que vivan de todas formas han contribuido a mi causa.

Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Veía como los mortifagos se atacaban entre ellos y huían despavoridos. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar?.

Uno intentaba una y otra vez hacer algo con su varita pero… no sucedía nada. Harry no entendía nada , pero se puso en guardia por si acaso.

Uno lo vio y se acerco a el. Cuando el moreno fue a lanzarle un hechizo, el mortifago se arrodillo a sus pies.

- ¡Piedad, por favor!. Ayúdame.- se levanto la manga de la túnica y le enseño la cicatriz que tenia donde debería estar la marca tenebrosa.- Mi amo me ha quitado la marga y quiere matarnos a todos.- andaba de rodillas acercándose al muchacho.- ¡Si me ayudas , prometo servirte a ti!, pero por favor , protégeme de el.- El moreno se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, tubo que ser terrible. La locura estaba reflejada en los ojos de ese hombre.

Miro a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría estaba en un estado parecido, se comportaban de distinta forma , pero a fin de cuenta igual de desquiciados.

Junto a los lunáticos estaban los cuerpos sin vida de muchos. O estos los habían matado o simplemente no soportaron lo que les había ocurrido.

El loco se acercaba cada vez mas, justo en el momento que Harry lo miro se dio cuenta de cual parecía ser su objetivo. No quitaba la vista de su varita.

Antes de que nada mas sucediera , optó por lo mas simple.

- ¡Desmaillus!.- el rayo alcanzo al mortifago y este callo al suelo.

Nada más tocar el suelo, Harry noto que se había producido un inusual silencio. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban cerca de el lo miraban.

Sin venir a que todos se lanzaron hacia el chico. Todos repetían sin cesar lo mismo.

- ¡ESA ES MI VARITA!.

Antes de que lo alcanzasen todos, el chico se rodeo de un escudo , contra los que chocaron la mayoría.

Harry se preparo para repeler los hechizos pero… estos no llegaron. Muchos tenían en su mano sus varitas pero ninguno hacia uso de ella.

- ¿Que para aquí?.- el chico no entendía por que ninguno le lanzaba hechizo alguno y todos querían quitarle la varita.

- ¡EL ME LA HA QUITADO!. DEVUÉLVEME MI VARITA!.- gritaba uno que estaba justo delante de el.

No se lo pensó. Concentrándose lanzo sin parar hechizos aturdidores a todas partes. Cada vez que un mortifago caía otro ocupaba su lugar. El escudo estaba completamente rodeado de cuerpos inconscientes y los demás Mortifagos retiraban a sus compañeros para ocupar su lugar.

- ¡Relaxio!.- Los mortifagos que estaban frente a el fueron lanzados hacia atrás por el hechizo. Lo repitió a su alrededor , hasta que las paredes de mortifagos desaparecieron. A medida que se volvían a levantar, Harry los desmayaba.

Cuando acabo con todos quito el escudo y se centro en el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Con todos lo que se había liado , no tuvo tiempo siquiera de observar lo que le rodeaba. Fue un despiste que los mortifagos podían haber aprovechado, pero… Seguía sin entender la razón por la que ninguno parecía recordar como usar la magia.

Se encontraba en un gran claro, a su alrededor no había mas que el principio de un denso bosque y los Mortifagos muertos o aturdidos.

En un lateral del claro había una gran roca y justo en el costado una abertura.

Con cierto cuidado, se acerco al lugar, se dio cuenta de que la abertura en la gran roca estaba hecha de forma mágica.

En ese momento, noto como alguien lo cogía por detrás y después de darle un golpe en la cabeza, le quito la varita de la mano.

- ¡Ya es mia ¡, ¡Ya es mia!. Tengo de nuevo mi varita.- decía uno de los mortifagos. Miro a Harry y sonrió con malicia.- ¡Pagaras por lo que has hechos!.- le apunto.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- Harry se preparo para evitar la maldición pero… No sucedió nada.

Tanto Harry como el desquiciado Mortifago no entendían lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasas?. ¡Esta tampoco es mi varita!. ¿Donde esta mi varita?.- con rabia lanzo la varita de Harry hacia el cielo.

Sin terminar de reponerse de lo que había sucedido. Harry aprovecho para convocar su varita que rápidamente fue hacia su mano. En cuanto el desquiciado hombre vio esto lo volvió a mirar.

- ¡NO!, ¡Si es mi varita!. Intentas engañarme.- se agacho y cogió una piedra.- ¡TE MATARE!.- grito. Corrió hacia Harry levantando la piedra como arma.

Las intenciones del loco eran simples , aplastarle la cabeza al chico con la piedra.

Antes de que hubiera dado un par de pasos hacia el . Harry lo desmayo. En su caída ya sin sentido el tipo soltó la piedra y esta fue cayendo hacia Harry . Este interpuso el brazo, haciéndole un corte en el.

- ¡AUCH!. ¡Joder!, ha dolido.- se miro el corte .- el muy imbecil me ha cortado.- movió la varita y le aplico un hechizo para cerrarlo.- con esto bastara.

Mucho mas alerta, se acerco a la entrada de la cueva de roca. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese lugar era mucho más antiguo de lo que parecía. Las paredes tenían señales inequívocas del paso del tiempo y la vegetación comenzaba a tomas ese sitio. A ciencia cierta no lo habían construido los mortifagos ni Voldemort. Estuviesen donde estuviesen era un lugar en el que no debería despistarse.

- ¡Lumos!.- aplico el hechizo y dio un paso dentro de la cueva.

El interior era simple, un largo pasillo, terminado en una grotesca puerta de madera. Esta no tenia forma, era simplemente un gran numero de tablas unidas de cualquier forma , para darle esa forma. Un objeto hecho sin duda con magia.

- ¡Alohomora!.- la puerta no se movió.- ¡El que te hizo sabia lo que se hacia. Aunque no tuviera ni idea de como debías ser.

Se fijo que el pomo parecía ser simple , por lo que decidió probar a abrirla antes de hacer nada mas.

La puerta se abrió sin problemas. Solo que a medida que se abría las tablas desaparecían , dejando en su lugar una abertura cada vez mas grande, revelando la entrada a lo que parecía ser un castillo.

Un inmenso castillo dentro de la roca. Había averiguado de donde saco Voldemort la idea para la mansión del sótano.

No pudo dejar de notar que el castillo era de un tamaño considerable. Sin muchos alardes era simple pero terriblemente efectivo. Los gruesos muros y las escasas , pero bien situadas torres, lo convertían en una fortaleza impenetrable y fácilmente defendible. Con medios mágicos se podía resistir allí indefinidamente. La estrecha entrada hacia que cualquier atacante se encontrara a merced de su enemigo.

Al mirar la entrada, vio algo escrito en el arco de entrada. " LE FAY".

- ¡El castillo de Morgana!.

NO pudo ver nada mas, un nuevo grupo de alocados mortifagos cayeron sobre el. Sin orden ni razón cada uno hacia lo que desequilibrada mente le sugería. Fue relativamente fácil para el moreno librarse de todos. Aunque, tuvo que esquivarlos y en cierta forma comenzaba a cansarse.

Entro sin demasiados problemas dentro del castillo. El aspecto del amplio patio interior era idéntico a lo que había visto fuera de la roca. Mortifagos tirados por todas partes ya fueran muertos o con la mente perdida.

Algunos se lanzaron sobre el. Con la lección aprendida se limito a derribarlos sin hacer uso de su varita.

- ¡Esto se esta alargando!.- una persona de las que tenía delante le llamo su atención. Lo conocía del… ministerio de magia. Y parecía que esta también lo reconoció.

- ¡Valla, parece que Harry Potter al fin va a terminar con todo esto!.

- ¡Yo le conozco!.- el hombre sonrió con desgana.

- ¡Me has visto varias veces en el ministerio!, Trabajo… mejor dicho, trabajaba en el control y uso de la magia en menores.- miro su varita.- pero creo que eso acabo definitivamente.

- ¿Por qué no ha perdido el juicio?.- se preparo para pelear.

- ¡Soy ya mayor y estaba preparado para lo que viniese!.- agacho la cabeza.- pero no para esto.- miro al chico que se mantenía en guardia.- ¡No tienes por que preocuparte!, no soy una amenaza para ti y no tienes nada que yo pueda usar o necesitar. Mi… Amo se las ha arreglado para…

- ¡AvAdra Kedabra!.- el rayo le dio al Mortifago matándolo en el acto, al tiempo que lo lanzaba hacia atrás varios metros.- ¡Potter!, ¡Que alegría que hayas encontrado este lugar!.- Voldemort se acerco caminando tranquilamente. Los desgraciados que lo miraban se alejaban aterrados.- me ahorras el ir a buscarte y de paso probare contigo mis nuevos poderes.

- ¿Que has hecho desgraciado?..- Voldemort miro los cuerpos de sus hombres y lo miro haciéndose el despistado.

- ¡No me servían!. He tomado de ellos lo que quería y han dejado de ser útiles.- sonrió.- a decir verdad no ha sido lo único que han dejado de ser.- Vio en el chico la duda.- Lo que ese desgraciado… Muggle intento decirte es que les he quitado la magia. ¡SI!. Has oído bien . Los he convertido a todos en Simples Muggles, sin pizca de magia.

- ¿Cómo…?.- Voldemort se remango la túnica y le enseño la marca de su brazo.

- ¡Esto no es solo para decorar!. Aquel que decide libremente ponerse esta marca , asume su compromiso de entregarme todo lo que es y posee a mi. Ya sea su dinero, su vida o… su magia. Pensaba hacerlo cuando toda la comunidad mágica estuviera bajo mí mando.- se puso serio al mirarlo.- Pero tu has conseguido que tenga que adelantar este momento. Te has convertido en una seria amenaza y un peligro para mi.- lo miro divertido.- ¿Has encontrado ya mi ultimo Horcrux?.

- ¡No¡. Pero se que lo tienes tu.

- ¡Muy bien ¡. ¡Has ganado un premio. ¡Toma!. ¡Cruccio!.- el hechizo le rozo el brazo al apartarse y aun así sintió un terrible dolor, mucho mayor que los que ya había sentido.- ¿Te ha gustado? Creo que me pase un poco. La verdad me cuesta controlar este poder…pero con el tiempo y sin tu fastidiosa presencia creo que lo conseguiré sin problemas.

- ¡Ya veremos!.- dijo poniéndose en pie y concentrándose en todo su poder.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Todo terminaría como debía ser, el uno contra el otro., y solo uno saldría con vida.

El poder de Harry seguía siendo ligeramente mayor , pero la experiencia y maldad de su enemigo era una baza que le podía costar la victoria y el sabia que no debía menospreciarlo.

- ¿Listo para morir?.- dijo el mago oscuro.

- ¡Si me voy te aseguro que tu vendrás conmigo!.

- ¡Cruccio!.- el moreno apenas pudo evitar el rayo rojo. Sin recuperarse contraataco.

- ¡Sectusempra!.- el golpe no le dio al mago oscuro.

Nada mas lanzar el hechizo voldemort había desaparecido y aparecido justo detrás de Harry. Vio como este lanzaba el hechizo y sonrió divertido.

- ¡Deberías estar mas atento!. ¡Sectusempra!.- e rayo le dio de lleno al moreno.

- ¡AHHHH!.

- ¿Duele?. ¿Qué tal esto?.- Voldemort le apunto con la varita, sin pronunciar palabra de esta salio un rayo violeta que le dio de lleno a Harry.

- ¡AHHHH!.- sintió un terrible dolor.

- ¡LA he creado expresamente para torturar!. Es una modificación del Cruccio.- lo miraba retorcerse en el suelo.- Además de destrozarte el cuerpo, poco a poco va destrozándote también la menté. Es más rápido y efectivo que el simple crucio. Al final caerás hasta con un imperio del mas simple de mis hombres.- sonrió al recordar algo.- bueno tendré que volver a reclutar seguidores… pero… no creo que tu lo veas.

En la mente de Harry solo había un pensamiento vencerle para proteger a su familia. Concentraba todo su ser en luchar contra ese hechizo. En cierta forma debía vencer los efectos del cruccio al tiempo que intentaba que su mente no le fallase. Era una tortura el siquiera pensar. Cualquier mago que la recibiese se rendiría rápidamente antes de seguir soportándola más de un segundo.

- ¡No me lo creo!.- decía Voldemort divertido.- intentas resistirte. ¡Sigue no te pares!. Quiero averiguar cuanto tardas en volverte completamente loco. Debo admitir que el siquiera el pensar en hacerlo es un logro increíble.- poco a poco el mago oscuro se fue acercando a Harry.- El ultimo que recibió un crucio mió con este poder salio volando un par de metros.

Algo se encendió en la mente de Harry. ¡Volar eso era!. Tenia un as en la maga que su enemigo no se esperaría. Dejo de luchar por vencer la maldición. Se concentro en algo que apenas necesitaba esfuerzo para el.

Voldemort dejo de aplicar la maldición sorprendido. Delante de el un increíble fénix blanco lo miraba con fiereza.

- ¿Qué demonios…?.- un zarpazo del ave lo callo.- ¡AHHHH!. Maldito seas te arrancare el alma a ti y a la zorra de tu mujer.- veía furioso como el ave evadía sus maldiciones en el aire.- En cuanto acabe de cualquiera que tenga recuerdos tuyos no quedara ni la sombra. ¡Eliminare cualquier rastro de tu existencia!.

El fénix comenzó a cantar su hermosa melodía , consiguiendo que el mago oscuro se pusiera más furioso al oírla.

Lanzaba una y otra vez maldiciones sin importarle si daba o no en el blanco.

Harto de fallar , paro un segundo y miro el ave. Esta al verlo se poso en el suelo y el moreno recupero de nuevo su forma humana.

- ¡De modo que tu eras el misterioso fénix blanco que aviso de mi ataque al castillo!.- Harry no respondió.- No se como lo has conseguido pero transformarte en semejante ser .- inspiro el aire complacido.- hace que ganes mas valor. Una de tus lágrimas podría darme algo que necesito.

Harry seguía sin hablar pero se puso en guardia.

- ¡NO te voy a matar!, primero te haré ver como mato a toda tu familia. En cuanto me des unas lagrimas ,acabare con tu sufrimiento. Creo que por el hecho de no recordar ese momento me las darás gustoso.

- ¡Ven a buscarlas!.- Antes de que tuviera tiempo , voldemort desapareció y apareció a la espalda del chico.

- ¡No eres rival para mi.- Crucc….!.- lo que no se espero es que harry había girado su brazo y lanzo la misma maldición hacia atrás.- ¡AHHHH!.- grito al tiempo que salía despedido hacia atrás unos pasos.

- ¡Ahora te lo preguntare yo!. ¿Duele?.- Voldemort no espero mas , desapareció de nuevo y apareció esta vez junto a Harry.

El chico se movió con rapidez pero no pudo evitar el tremendo golpe que recibió. Cuando intento recuperarse , el mago oscuro había desaparecido nuevamente y aparecido detrás de el. Un nuevo golpe y una nueva desaparición de su enemigo.

- ¡NO puedes igualarme!.- desapareció tras golpearlo de nuevo.- Soy mejor que tu.- volvió a desaparecer.

Poco a poco Voldemort le esta propinando una terrible paliza al chico. Los reflejos y la juventud de Harry contribuían a resistir y evitar que los golpes fueran más certeros y dañinos. Pero aun así veía como por todas partes sangraba y cada vez le costaba mas esquivar o aguantar. Cada vez le costaba mas esquivar los golpe. Una o dos veces presintió donde aparecería y le propino el un golpe . Pero con cada segundo esto se volvía más difícil y la ventaja del mago oscuro era mayor.

En el siguiente ataque, el mago le tomo por el brazo quitándole su varita. Desapareció y apareció justo frente a el y con la varita de este en la mano.

- ¡Esta forma de atacar no es muy propia de magos pero… a Bella le encantaba!.- Miro divertido al techo de la mágica caverna.- Me pregunto si se habrá vuelto completamente loca cuando se dio cuenta de que perdió su marca. Es una pena, me hubiera gustado que me diese un heredero. Es una de las pocas mujeres dignas de ese honor.- se rió divertido.- de todas formas aun siendo una Muggle , creo que no me importara que comparta mi cama. Tal vez le de ese honor también a tu mujercita antes de matarla.

Lleno de rabia se lanzo hacia el mago. Este hizo una floritura con la varita de Harry y el chico recibió de nuevo el rayo rojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No te gusta la idea?.- paro cuando Harry callo al suelo visiblemente agotado. Miro la varita del moreno.- Es increíble, puedo usar tu varita como si fuera la mia propia. Me encanta tener una varita de repuesto.- sonreía divertido mirando la varita de su enemigo entre sus manos, llenas de sangre de este.- Me parece mentira e tener tu sangre en mis manos y que no me suceda nada. Apenas hemos tenido ocasión para comprobar esto. Si te soy sincero me dolió , y mucho, cuando te deshiciste de mi siervo en tu primer año.- lo miro.- pero eso ya es agua pasada.

En ese momento se escucharon algunas explosiones y hechizos en el exterior.

Harry adivino lo que sucedía. La orden había llegado en su ayuda.

Pero por desgracia en este momento serian solo una distracción mas para Voldemort.

- ¡Que te parece ¡. Me voy a divertir un poco más. Tus amigos vienen a ayudarte y se encontraran con su final.- lo miro simulando tristeza.- ¡Me parece que vas a tener mas muertes sobre tu conciencia.

- No me eches a mi la culpa de lo que tu haces. Cada uno toma sus decisiones y tu mataste a todos. No me quieras echar la culpa de todo lo malo que has hecho.

- ¡Bravo!.- paree que al final el chico ha despertado. Es una pena que no puedas vivir para ver el final de todo esto.

Fuera de la gran cueva la orden buscaba a Harry, al tiempo que e defendían de todos los desgraciados que intentaban quitarles sus varitas.

- ¿Qué les pasa?. No nos atacan magia!.

- ¡Son como fieras sin mente!. Se lanzan sin importarles nada, solo el conseguir lo que quieren.

Arthur Weasley reconoció a algunos.

Ese es Fíleas Murdoc y ese Anthony Odonell. Los dos trabajan en el ministerio.

- El Imnombrable llamo a todos sus seguidores para la batalla final y todos se encuentran aquí en el mismo estado, o locos o muertos.- dijo al final Lupin.

- ¡No puedo encontrar a Harry! .- decía Ojo Loco mientras su ojo mágico recorría el lugar sin parar.

- ¡Pero tiene que estar aquí. - Decía Lupin temiéndose lo peor.

- ¡Si el hizo esto no creo que le hagamos ninguna falta. – De repente su ojo vio algo extraño.- Hay algo dentro de esa roca pero no se lo que es. Definitivamente es algo mágico y … muy poderoso si mi ojo no puede ver en su interior.

- ¿Crees que…?.- preguntó Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Es muy posible que el joven Potter este dentro!.

- ¡Pues no perdamos mas tiempo!. Si le ha ocurrido algo no me lo perdonare.

Antes de entrar se encontraron con una sorpresa . No podían avanzar , ni retroceder.

- ¡Es una trampa!.- todos lanzaban maldiciones intentando liberarse.

- ¡Nada de trampas!.- dijo Voldemort saliendo de la cueva levitando el cuerpo de Harry..- Bueno la verdad es que si . Pero solo os retendré el tiempo suficiente para acabar con Potter

- ¡Harry!.- grito desesperado Lupin.

- ¡Lucho bien pero nadie puede compararse conmigo.- Deshizo el hechizo y el cuerpo de Harry cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo.- Vais a tener el honor de ser testigos de cómo yo Lord Voldemort , me convierto en el ser mas poderoso de este mundo.

Apunto a Harry . -¡Crucio!.- El chico se retorcía en el suelo al recibir la maldición.- Ya no pareces tan poderoso.

Todos veían impotentes como el mago oscuro torturaba sin descanso al chico.

Harry parecía un muñeco de trapo en las manos de su enemigo. Nadie se podía explicar como conseguía mantener la cordura con todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Algunos de los locos seguidores de Voldemort miraban la escena maravillados. Uno incluso se acerco, su propio señor lo mato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Desesperado Lupin golpeaba la barrera en la que se encontraba, gruesas lágrimas recorrían la cara del licántropo. Estaban perdiendo a Harry. Les estaba fallando a James y Lily, A Sirius y sobre todo a el mismo.

Impotente al igual que el resto vieron como se acercaba el mago oscuro hacia ellos.

- ¡Me gustaría divertirme un poco mas con Potter, pero… creo que pronto llegaran mas refuerzos y ellos también tienen derecho a ver a su nuevo señor.- decía divertido. Miro a los cautivos.- Os doy una opción. Como podéis ver necesito algunos seguidores y vosotros sois los primeros a los que me digno ofrecer ese honor.- hizo una falsa reverencia.- ¿Qué decís?.

- ¡Antes muerto que servir a quien mato a mis amigos.- Dijo Lupin

- ¡Yo opino igual!.- dijo Arthur.

- ¡¡Ni en broma te serviré!.- dijo Ron saliendo del centro del grupo.- Harry oyó y vio a su amigo.

- ¡De acuerdo!.- les apunto con la varita de Harry.

En ese momento el moreno levanto con decisión la mano y sin que el mago oscuro se lo esperase o pudiese impedirlo la varita de Harry fue con su dueño. Voldemort al notarlo desapareció y apareció alejado. Metió rápidamente la mano en su túnica y cogió su varita.

- ¡Acabare contigo así sea lo ultimo que haga!.- dijo Harry sin fuerzas.

- ¡Te equivocas esto termina aquí y ahora. Pensaba matarte después de conseguir tus valiosas lágrimas. Pero creo que será mejor hacerlo antes de que me puedas jugar una mala pasada. - lo miro a la cara.- ¡Alégrate!. Te matare con la varita que use para acabar con el idiota de tu padre y la sangre sucia de tu madre. ¡En cierta forma os reuniréis!.- Voldemort miraba su varita. - ¡Es la mas hermosa!. ¡Ya se que para cada uno la suya es la mejor pero…- hablaba gesticulando con su mano libre.- Para mi la mas hermosa es la mia y me atrevería a pensar que es también la mas poderosa. Creo que incluso mas que la tuya.

Al decir esto miro al chico y cambio la varita de mano.

- ¡Dulces sueños!. Cuando despiertes te aseguro que estarás junto a tu mujer y tus hijos. ¡Aunque no creo que quieras verlos. ¡JA JA JA!.- Desma…

En cuanto apunto al chico de forma enérgica con su varita, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaron hacia la punta de los dedos. Manchando la madera de esta.

En ese mismo momento sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba. Voldemort no pudo terminar de pronunciar su hechizo, su varita comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz verde.

- ¿Que demonios es esto?.

La luz comenzaba a cobrar gran intensidad, deslumbraba al mago oscuro , al igual que al resto de los que veían la escena.

Harry tardo poco en comprenderlo, de sobra conocía es brillo verdoso. A Ron le sucedió igual.

La familiar espiral de luz verde comenzó a salir del objeto, al tiempo una cara se fue dibujando en el centro de la luz.

Voldemort, ya acostumbrado al destello inicial, miraba esto sin creérselo. Estaba viendo su cara dentro de esa luz.

La cara dio un terrible alarido al tiempo que desaparecía junto con la luz verde.

En cuanto esta desapareció. Ton Ryddle. EL mago conocido por todos como el señor oscuro o el Imnombrable. Sintió un pequeño , pero intenso dolor en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba y palideció. Harry desde el suelo sonrió.

- ¡No puede ser!. ¡Joder no!.- Se miro las manos y después su varita.- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

- ¿Qué te pasas Tom?. ¿Has perdido algo?. O quizás te has dado cuenta de que solo te queda un trozo de tu podrida alma.

- ¿Cómo cojones lo has hecho?. Estas casi muerto y…- ante la mirada incrédula de Voldemort el chico se levanto.

Harry se puso en pie y se sacudió tranquilamente la ropa. Cogió las destrozadas gafas y las miro.

Voldemort miraba sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Hace un momento estaba a punto de acabar con el y en ese momento…

- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿No te lo crees?.- sonrió divertido.- ¿O es que acaso aun no te has repuesto de la impresión de perder tu ultimo Horcrux?. – en forma de broma ….- ¡Si necesitas un momento para recuperarte me lo dices, que por mi no hay problema!

- ¿Cómo…?.

- ¿No lo sabes?. ¡Pues ya deberías saberlo!. Una vez ya acabe contigo de esa forma.- el mago oscuro no entendía nada.- La necesitaste para poder recuperar esa porquería que llamas cuerpo.

La cara del mago oscuro se tenso al comprenderlo y se miro loas manos entendiéndolo todo.

El chico no había hecho nada , había sido el mismo el que había destruido el último trozo de su alma. El había destruido su último horcrux.


	37. Chapter 37

Lamento mucho todo lo que estoy tardando en actualizar .Pero en estos momentos estoy pasando por una fase... extraña en mi vida. Estoy pasando por una mala racha y eso unido a mi falta de ideas ha retrasado mas de lo que quisiera este cap. No consigo centrarme y darle lo que quiero a mi historia.  
No podre actualizar hasta dentro de como minimo una semana mas. Ya tengo el ultimo capitulo casi terminado y os garantizo que en cuanto me sea posible subire el final.  
espero que sepais entender y perdonarme.

Gracias y nuevamente lo siento.

Carmen (alohomora).


	38. Chapter 38

Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Quiero pedir sinceramente disculpas por todo lo que me he demorado en actualizar.

El capitulo lleva terminado ya una semana , pero me ha sido completamente imposible de corregir y sobre todo de colgar.

Espero que sea del agrado de los que lo leéis. Debo admitir que salvo la pelea el resto del capitulo no me ha dejado todo lo satisfecha que me hubiese gustado. Espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión.

Ya solo queda un epilogo y debo decir que no será muy largo. Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído mí historia y a todas aquellas que me han dejado un RR.

Garantizo que terminare lo poco que queda de mi historia. Además os aseguro que en cuanto disponga de tiempo subiré una nueva historia que tengo empezada.

Lamentablemente no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para mí y por lo tanto no puedo decir cuando podré subir una nueva historia.

Una vez mas gracias por todo.

37

Voldemort no se creía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Las partes de su alma habían desaparecido. Ya no le quedaba ninguno de sus preciados Horcrux, y encima el chico parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado después de semejante paliza.

- ¡Me niego a creer lo que dices!. Has aguantado toda esta paliza. ¿Para que?.

El moreno no bajaba la guardia.

- ¡Tengo que serte sincero!. La verdad es que la paliza no me la esperaba. – se agarro el hombro.- y te aseguro que me ha dolido.

- ¿Pero…?.- abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ya sabia por que aguanto toda esa tortura y castigo.- ¡Querías saber cual era el último Horcrux!.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Si!. Por mucho que luchase contigo, si no averiguaba cual era el último horcrux , todo esto volvería a pasar tarde o temprano.- Harry sonrió.- y no estoy dispuesto a que me pillases desprevenido y todo se repitiese, ya es demasiado largo todo esto.

- ¡Me has sorprendido! . Tienes mas celebro que el maldito viejo.

- ¡Y tu mas aguante!. Otro cualquiera hubiese soltado su varita. Seguro que lo que les hiciste a esos desgraciados te ha beneficiado incluso más de que tú esperabas.

- ¡Soy mucho mas poderoso!. Ni en tus sueños igualarías mi poder.- se puso en posición de duelo.

- ¿Comenzamos?.- harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Lo mejor será terminarlo de una vez!. Ya estoy harto de tanta pelea sin sentido. Pero sobre todo no soporto oír tus amenazas y mucho menos ver tu cara.

Ambos se lanzaron gran cantidad de maldiciones sin reservas. No necesitaban si quiera decirlas, era tal su poder que la magia fluía por ellos con naturalidad. Los rayos de diferentes colores salían de cada varita sin parar. Algunos incluso chocaban sin llegar a su destino.

Era un perfecto baile sincronizado en el que cada uno realizaba su papel sin dudar.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Voldemort se llevo una terrible sorpresa. Cada vez que intentaba aparecerse para sorprender al chico este también había desaparecido y se encontraba en otro punto esperando su ataque.

No lo atacaba solamente esperaba que este hiciera su movimiento y el lo respondía.

Dentro de la extraña barrera sus amigos veían asombrados como Harry se defendía del mago oscuro.

- ¡Si me lo dicen no me lo creo!.- dijo Ojo Loco.- Hace un momento creía que estaba muerto y ahora…

- ¡Harry es Harry!.- dijo Ron.- y creo que… Volde…mort se va a llevar una terrible sorpresa.. Mortal diría yo.

Los demás miraron al pelirrojo cuando pronuncio el nombre de su enemigo y se estremecieron. Pero Ron parecía haber superado ese punto.

En un momento dado de la pelea, Harry desapareció y apareció junto a ellos. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el solo les sonrió. Apunto a la barrera mágica y un rayo casi transparente la toco. Ante de desaparecer de nuevo les hablo.

- ¡Pase lo que pase no intentéis salir de aquí. La barrera os protegerá!.- dicho esto desapareció y apareció frente a su enemigo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho?.- pregunto Bill Weasley.

Ojo Loco miro a todas partes con su ojo mágico.

- ¡Sea lo que sea, es muy poderoso. Mi ojo no ve más allá de este lugar!.

- ¡Pero si lo estamos viéndolo pelear!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡El ojo mágico no puede ver mas allá de esta barrera!.- Le aclaro Lupin.- pero nosotros si podemos ver que sucede fuera.

- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?.- se pregunto mas para si que para todos Arthur Weasley. Ron lo entendió al momento.

- Me da la impresión de que lo sabréis dentro de muy poco.- sonrió.- y creedme que no seréis los únicos que no os lo esperáis.

Voldemort se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Parecía que el chico jugaba con el . Se desaparecía y aparecía con mas habilidad y rapidez que el. Los hechizos no le daban . O los esquivaba o simplemente los deshacía.

Pensó en cada movimiento del chico. ¿Por qué algunos los esquivaba y otros los paraba?. Algunos de los que había esquivado eran los mismos que había desecho. Lanzo otro hechizo y el chico lo paro de nuevo.

El mago oscuro se preparo para desaparecerse antes de que el moreno le atacase. Pero Harry fue más rápido y desapareció primero.

Entonces entendió lo que sucedía. Detrás del chico sus amigos estaban dentro de la barrera que el había creado. Paraba los hechizos que podían ir en esa dirección.

Ya sabía como poder obtener ventaja.

Desapareció y apareció cerca de la barrera. Lanzo un rayo sin que nadie lo notase y después se apareció frente a sus prisioneros.

- ¡Despídete de tus amigos Potter!.- Apunto a los aterrados prisioneros que lo miraron sabiendo lo que sucedería.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo fue hacia ellos pero choco contra algo y reboto. Teniendo el mago oscuro que apartarse antes de recibir la maldición.- ¿Qué cojones…?.

- ¿Crees que dejaría a mis amigos a tu merced?.- Voldemort se giro en guardia pero no vio a nadie.- ¡Estoy aquí engendro!. – Al decirlo el mago oscuro se giro y recibió de lleno una maldición.

En cuanto se puso en pie supo que había perdido. Por increíble que le resultara Harry Potter había demostrado ser mucho mas poderoso que el. Incluso después de absorber toda la magia de sus seguidores, seguía estando en desventaja. Tenia que huir si quería sobrevivir a esta lucha.

Desapareció y apareció en la entrada de la roca, que marcaba la entrada al castillo oculto.

- ¿Ya te vas?. ¡De eso nada!.- Harry desapareció y apareció justo en el mismo lugar en el que había estado el mago oscuro.

Este en ese momento corría hacia el castillo. Tenia que conseguir alguna defensa contra el chico.

Recordó algo que le podía veneficiar.

Se acercó al lateral del castillo y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña puerta lateral. Si llegaba allí estaría salvado.

Un rayo le paso rozando y tuvo que pararse y pelear.

- ¡Si me lo cuentan no me lo creo!. ¡Tu!, ¡el gran Lord Voldemort!. Huyendo de mí.

- ¡Muere!.- le lanzo la maldición asesina.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- Harry evito el rayo y le lanzo una maldición.

Esta le dio de lleno al mago oscuro. Voldemort salio volando un par de metros y callo en… El barro de Morgana.

- ¡NOOO!. ¡Maldita sea noo!. – El mago oscuro intentaba librarse del abrazo del lodo. Pero todo era inútil. Por más que lo intentaba el fago abrazaba más y más a su victima.

Harry miraba la escena serio desde su sitio.

En unos segundos lo último que vio del mago mas temido fue su mano retorciéndose antes de hundirse definitivamente dentro del temido fango.

Fue irónico que el mago mas temido cállese victima de uno de sus trucos.

Harry permaneció en el mismo lugar serio y sin perder de vista el lugar en el que había desaparecido su enemigo. Al fin había vencido. El fango recupero poco a poco su aspecto normal no decantando su presencia ni lo que había sucedido hacia solo un instante.

El moreno suspiro de forma cansada y se acerco a una roca , se sentó en ella y continúo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su Némesis.

Unos minutos después , algunas burbujas salieron del fango. Poco a poco estas fueron saliendo en mayor cantidad.

De repente este se fue hinchando, algo comenzó a salir de entre la misteriosa masa. Una figura humana estaba tranquilamente quitándose el fango de la cara.

Lord Voldemort había regresado. Poco a poco fue saliendo sin problemas de su encierro.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el lugar en el que había estado su enemigo. No había nadie.

Sonrió sabiendo que lo había engañado.

Solo tenía que entrar y usar un traslado que había preparado la misma Morgana en su día.

De pronto algo hizo que se quedara paralizado.

- ¡Ya era hora!. Creí que de verdad habías muerto!.- sobre una piedra estaba el chico sentado esperando, al tiempo que movía su varita.

- ¿Cómo sabias que…?.

- ¡El barro de Morgana retendrá a su victima hasta que su creador le ordene que la libere!. ¡Me lo dijo la estudiante más brillante que ha pisado Hogwarts.- Miro al incrédulo Voldemort.- ¡Según Albus Dumbledore , Más inteligente que un tal Tom Ryddle!. Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga.- sonrió.- Hasta en eso te han superado.- se puso en pie.- ¡déjate ya de tonterías. Estoy harto de tener que mirar detrás de mí. Esto se termina aquí y ahora. Si tuvieras algo de mago enfrentarías lo que siempre has buscado.¡La profecía!.

- ¡Sabes su contenido!.-no se lo creía.

- ¡Si!. El propio Albus me la dijo aquella noche después de regresar del ministerio.- se rasco la nuca.- ¡Para abreviar!, dice que o tu o yo moriremos. Solo uno puede vivir .- sonrió.- y lo mas graciosos es que tu decidiste quien seria tu enemigo.- se señalo la cicatriz.- Había otro niño y tu me escogiste a mi.- se levantó .- pues ha llegado el momento. Defiéndete no pienso ser como tu que matas a traición. Te aseguro que no pienso perder.

Al fin conocía el contenido de la maldita profecía. Tendría que hacer lo que más deseaba, matar al maldito crió. El problema era que… no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente como había pensado.

En ese momento su único pensamiento era desaparecer del lugar. Sabia que el chico era muy superior a el. Incluso más que Dumbledore. Recordó algo que le daba una ínfima ventaja. El chico era al fin y al cabo, un idiota como el anciano. Si no lo podía matar el en cambio no dudaría. Esa era su única ventaja y posiblemente solo tendría una oportunidad.

Harry lo miraba y noto su peligrosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?. No puedes hacer nada y lo sabes, enfréntate a tu destino.

- ¡Me parece que no has pensado en algo!. Para cumplir la profecía tendrías que matarme.- de sacudió el barro que le quedaba y se puso en guardia.- y ya una vez me demostraste que no puedes lanzar una maldición imperdonable.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre aquella vez y esta. He descubierto que de alguna forma tengo la capacidad de ver algo de lo que podría suceder y …¡Si!, así fue como he estado destrozando cada una de tus malditas y macabras idea.- Harry se puso serio.- Vi lo que pensabas hacerle a mis hijos. Estaba frente a tu yo futuro cuando mataste a mi hija.- Voldemort se estaba comenzando a preocupar.- ¡No dejare que eso suceda!.- Harry sonrió con sorna.- La edad te esta haciendo estragos Tom. ¿No recuerdas que hace poco he usado contra ti un Cruccio, especialmente doloroso?.

- ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre un cruccio y una maldición asesina!.- Tenia que conseguir que dudara.- ¡Con la maldición asesina lo ultimo que hace tu victima es mirarte y se te quedan grabados para siempre sus ojos!. ¿Crees poder soportarlo?.

- ¿El ver tu careto toda mi vida, o el saber que todo lo que quiero esta a salvo?..- hacia como si sopesase las dos ideas.- ¡Creo que lo soportare!.- El mago oscuro no espero mas, lanzo un rayo a chico. Este lo esquivo sin problemas.

Ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a su juego del ratón y el gato. Un solo descuido por parte de alguno seria decisivo.

Aunque en ese momento Voldemort estaba teniendo serios problemas para resistir las maldiciones de Harry.

Harry por el contrario no dudaba un segundo, no fallaba un solo hechizo y su concentración era total. Parecía solo esperar el momento preciso para acabar con su enemigo.

En cambio la concentración de su rival caía por segundos. Había perdido y lo sabia, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el chico se decidiese y lo matara. Con todos sus Horcrux destruidos no tendría oportunidad de volver. No podrían conjurar su espectro. Un alma dividida no puede concentrarse y quedar… aunque sea como un recuerdo. Ni siquiera seria un fantasmas del mundo mágico, lamentándose por todo lo que perdió. Si Harry lo mataba, solo seria otro maldito mago tenebroso que había sembrado el miedo y el terror. Un cuento para asustar a pequeños magos rebeldes que no querían irse a dormir a su hora. Su nombre pasaría de ser temido y no pronunciado a simplemente olvidado.

¡De eso nada!, El nombre de Lord Voldemort debía de perdurar, el debía seguir viviendo. Tenia que encontrar la forma de escapar de ese lugar y poder obtener mucho mas poder.

Harry veía el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su enemigo. La victoria y el fin de esa pesadilla estaban muy cerca.

El mago oscuro lanzo de nuevo una serie de hechizos hacia Harry. Este los paraba o esquivaba. Sabia de sobra cual era su plan. Conseguir el suficiente tiempo para llegar a esa pequeña puerta.

Voldemort apenas lanzo el último hechizo, desapareció y apareció delante de la puerta.

Retrocedió aterrado. Delante de el estaba el chico apuntándole con la varita.

- ¿Ya te vas?.- El mago oscuro desapareció y apareció lejos de el.. Harry se giro y lanzo un hechizo dentro de la habitación. Todos exploto, fuera lo que fuera lo que el mago tenebroso buscaba , o había sido destruido o no lo podría usar a tiempo.

Definitivamente había perdido, no podría localizar el traslador a tiempo y el chico lo tenía a su merced.

Las protecciones de esa zona hacían imposible si quiera el pensar en una desaparición a gran distancia. El traslador del cementerio estaba en el mismo lugar que los amigos de Potter y esa barrera hacia que fuese imposible el acercarse.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

- ¿Qué te parece si me dejas vivir y yo te prometo irme y no volver por Inglaterra lo que me quede de vida?. ¡Habrías cumplido tu sueño!.

- ¡De sobra sabes que no lo haré!. ¿Dejarte suelto para que mates y destruyas otro país?.- negó con la cabeza.- No serle responsable de esta pesadilla en otro lugar de nuevo. De aquí no saldrás vivo.- La desesperación calo en Tom Ryddle, parte de la locura de sus seguidores calo en el.

En un irremisible acto de locura, desapareció y apareció frente a Harry. Era un movimiento tan desesperado que ni el mismo chico se lo espero.

Le ataco usando su varita como arma. Se aprovecho de que el al ser un adulto tenia algo mas de fuerza que el chico. Harry apenas pudo parar la improvisada daga, le costo recuperar el control. No se pudo esperar ese movimiento y casi es atravesado por la varita. Voldemort no lo noto pero poco a poco en ese corto espacio de tiempo HArry recupero el control.

- ¿Por muy poderoso que seas o te creas, si te lanzo una maldición cuando te clave la varita destrozare todo tu cuerpo desde dentro.- el moreno noto un brillo de ansiedad y locura en los ojos del mago tenebroso. Se creía ganador en ese momento.

- ¡Antes quiero mostrarte algo de tu vida, ¡Cabron!.- Harry puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su enemigo.

En cuanto el chico puso su mano en su frente , Voldemort noto un terrible poder fluir por ella , hasta el.

Sintió un indescriptible dolor y decenas de rostros surgieron en su mente. Cada vez que veía una de sus victimas, recordaba todo lo que le había hecho. La tortura a la que los sometió, el miedo de sus victimas, la sensación de saber que has perdido todo lo que tenias o querías y que pronto también perderían la vida.

El dolor de una nueva cara se unía a la de la anterior. Uniendo ambos dolores. Ya ni siquiera notaba que sucedía fuera de su cuerpo. Su mente estaba completamente encerrada en si misma, soportando sin éxito todo ese dolor.

Vio la muerte de James Potter y como después su mujer se interponía entre su hijo y la maldición.

La cara de Cedric Diggony cuando sin entender bien lo que sucedía recibió la maldición asesina , la noche que recupero su cuerpo. La sorpresa y miedo en la cara de la última descendiente de Hufflepuff . Sintió lo mismo que su padre cuando lo mato. Incluso la cara de los seguidores que mato al no cumplir sus órdenes. Recibía todo aquel mar se sentimientos y dolor sin poder resistirse o tratar si quiera de ignorarlo.

Harry veía como el mago oscuro mas temido se retorcía en el suelo. Hacia un buen rato que había dejado de tocarlo pero parecía que fuera lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo el mago oscuro seguía haciéndole efecto.

Lo veía en el suelo retorcerse de dolor y sus gritos eran ensordecedores.

Irónicamente al final el mago más temido cayó ante el recuerdo de todo el mal que había hecho.

Se fijo en que los ojos de Voldemort se tornaban por momentos rojos, las manos se le crispaban. Cada vez lo oía respirar y resistirse con mayor dificultad. Era cuestión de tiempo que su torturadamente no lo soportase mas.

El mago oscuro dejo de moverse. Por sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas de sangre y dos finos hilos descendían de su nariz hasta la comisura de los labios.

Tenía las manos en una grotesca forma, retorcida por el dolor. Lord Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, había muerto. Ya no podría escapar de nuevo a la muerte. Esta lo había alcanzado y nunca más dejaría que se le escapase.

Harry miro el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo. Suspiro aliviado. En cierta forma no había tenido que convertirse en asesino. El horror y daño que el mismo Señor Oscuro había hecho fue el que en el ultimo momento acabo con el.

Miro junto al cuerpo sin vida como sobre salía su varita. Se agacho y la sostuvo en su mano. Guardo la suya propia y después cogió la de Tom con las dos manos.

Miro la varita y después a su antiguo dueño. Sin mas dudas la partió. En cuanto el instrumento mágico quedo roto un fino hilo de color Rojo salio de ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Parecía como si la pluma del fénix con la que había sido creada quisiera alejarse también de todo el mal que había contribuido a crear.

En su último momento el señor oscuro estuvo completamente solo, solo y atormentado por sus crímenes.

Harry miro por ultima vez el cuerpo de su oponente, después se giro y puso rumbo hacia el exterior , donde tendría que dar explicaciones a todos sus amigos.

No había andado más de una decena de pasos cuando un ruido lo hizo girarse con la varita preparada.

Junto al cuerpo de Voldemort . Dos de sus locos seguidores se habían acercado. Cada uno sostenía un trozo de la varita, que el moreno acababa de romper. Tratando de lanzar inútilmente algún hechizo, lo único que se les ocurrió a sus desquiciadas mentes fue clavarla en el cuerpo sin vida, una y otra vez. Intentaban descargar toda su locura con el ser que los había utilizado.

Un movimiento de varita y ambos cayeron desmayados. Después rodeo el cuerpo con una barrera, nadie debía acercarse jamás a ese…. Ser. Nadie debía si quiera plantearse el seguir su camino o ideales.

Cuando el ministerio llegase todos debían ver su cuerpo sin vida. Comprobar que solo era un pobre loco con ansias de poder y no el terrible ser que imaginaban. Debían ver la prueba de que el señor oscuro al fin había sido destruido. Comprobarían sin ninguna duda que todo había , por fin , terminado. Si al regresar su cuerpo no estaba , seguro que algunos lo buscarían y todo volvería a empezar. Un nuevo señor oscuro tomaría su lugar. Argumentando ser el mismo, su reencarnación o su más devoto servidor, diría lo que fuera para conseguir el poder.

Los gritos habían llegado incluso a fuera de la cueva. Los miembros de la orden que permanecían dentro de la barrera que había creado Harry los oyeron y temieron lo peor.

- ¡Harry!.- gritaron.

Ron comenzó a golpear la barrera sin éxito. Los demás buscaban alguna forma de rodearla o deshacerla. No conseguían nada. El hecho de ignorar lo que sucedía dentro de la cueva solo contribuía ponerlos mas nerviosos.

Debían salir y ayudar al moreno.

Los locos seguidores del señor oscuro se acercaban al grupo entre temerosos y ansiosos de encontrar …poder.

El más audaz saltó hacia Arthur Weasley intentado quitarle la varita. En cuanto choco contra la mágica protección salio despedido hacia atrás. Se levanto y mas decidido aun corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su objetivo.

Un golpe seco y quedo desmayado en el mismo sitio. Su hijo mayor le lanzo un enérvate para que se levantase.

En ese momento una silueta apareció en la entrada de la roca. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

Solo dos personas reconocieron a quien se acercaba. Ron Weasley y Remus Lupin.

- ¡ES HARRY!.- Gritaron llenos de alegría.

El chico se acerco al grupo . Ya todos pudieron reconocer al moreno. El primero en hablar fue Ojo Loco, que lo miraba serio..

- ¿Qué ultima estupidez ha hecho Harry, Potter?.- pregunto en guardia.

El chico lo miro extrañado, al igual que los demás. Pero lo comprendió rápidamente. Quería asegurarse de que era realmente Harry Potter.

- ¿Cual de ellas?. ¿Venir aquí solo?. O ¿Dejar de nuevo embarazada a Nym?.- Todos sonrieron aliviados.

No había duda de que quien tenían frente a el era Harry Potter.

Con un movimiento de varita deshizo la barrera y todos se acercaron a abrazarlo.

- ¿Estas bien Hermano?.

- ¡Si Ron Tranquilo!. ¡Todo esta ya bien!.

- ¡Quieres decir que…?.- pregunto Ojo Loco.

- ¡Tom Ryddle ha muerto!.

- ¡Acabaste con el!.- el lo negó.

- ¡El mismo acabo con su vida!.- nadie lo entendió.- Si no os importa os lo contare a todos en la mansión. Llamaremos al ministro y lo contare todo. El mundo tiene que saber que todo ha terminado.

Aliviados el grupo se acerco al traslador

- ¿Qué pasara con ellos?.- dijo Arthur Weasley. Miraron a los pocos Mortifagos que aun quedaban con vida.

- ¡Son Muggles…! Criminales Muggles. El ministro sabrá que hacer. No le deseo este final a nadie.

- ¡Será un recordatorio, y una lección, de lo que les pasa a los seguidores de la magia oscura!.- añadió Ojo Loco.

Desaparecieron todos juntos y aparecieron nuevamente en el pequeño cementerio. Allí permanecían en espera algunos miembros más de la orden.

MC Gonagall se acerco al grupo, nada mas verlo aparecer. El ver que todos estaban y que Harry los acompañaba la tranquilizo, pero al tiempo la dejo insegura.

- ¿Estáis bien?. ¿Qué ha sucedido?.

- ¡Todo acabo!.- la alegría se reflejo en la cara de algunos.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.

- ¡Lord Voldemort esta muerto!. ¡Y en esta ocasión no regresara!.- algunos lanzaron vítores y chispas al cielo.

Al fin la pesadilla había terminado. La paz volvería a todo el mundo mágico.

MC Gonagall se acerco al chico.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- el se encogió de hombros.- se que ha tenido que ser difícil para ti el…

- ¡No lo mate yo!.- MC Gonagall entre cerro los ojos preocupada.

- Pero has dicho que…

- ¡Todo el mal que hizo fue lo que lo mato.- Supo que la directora no había entendido nada.- ¡Ya os lo explicare!. Solo quiero ver a mi familia.- La anciana sonrió asintiendo .

Abrieron un pequeño paso para que todos llegasen al traslador que los dejaría en la mansión de la orden. A medida que Harry pasaba entre los pocos presentes estos lo felicitaban y agradecían lo que había hecho por todos.

Ron se acerco a su amigo.

- ¡Parece que el mejor regalo nos lo has hecho tu.- el no entendió nada.- ¿No recuerdas que día es?.- El lo pensó un segundo y abrió los ojos.- felicidades Hermano.

Había estado tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que era 31 de Julio. Ese día cumplía 18 años.

- ¡No me he dado cuenta!.- Ron le puso la mano en los hombros.

- ¡Lo se¡. ¡Entiendo eso!..- sonrió.- También entenderás que no te haya comprado nada. Entre la batalla y Hermione… se me olvido hasta ahora.

- ¡Tranquilo!. No hay problema. El saber que todo término es mi mejor regalo.

Los dos amigos tocaron el traslador y desaparecieron en dirección a Grimmauld Place. Toda la comunidad mágica sabría en poco tiempo que el reinado de terror del mago oscuro había terminado.

Nada mas aparecer varios miembros de la orden se presentaron con las varitas en la mano. Al verlos llegar suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Harry que…?.- el chico no respondió sonreía a todos y subió con rapidez las escaleras. A su lado iba Ron. Ambos tenían en mente lo mismo. Ver a sus esposas.

Las dos se encontraban juntas en el cuarto de los pequeños. Igual de preocupadas , por el estado de sus maridos. Solo que Tonks sabia que el suyo podía no regresar . En su corazón deseaba que solo fuera un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento Harry abriese la puerta y la besase.

Como si su sueño se hiciera realidad la puerta se abrió y por ella asomaron las cabezas de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Estos al verlas sonrieron y terminaron de entrar.

- ¡RON!.- Hermione salio corriendo hacia su marido. Abrazándolo y besándolo. Al tiempo que lo miraba de arriba abajo.- ¿Estas bien?.

- ¡Hermione!. Estoy bien .¡Déjalo que pareces mi madre!.- Primero la chica puso cara seria pero después solo lo beso . Contenta de que estuviera perfectamente.

Harry y Tonks se miraron un segundo, parecía que ninguno terminaba de creérselo. Como si fuera un sueño y fuesen a despertar en el momento en que se tocasen. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro. Una ultima mirada y se fundieron en un beso.

Al separarse ambos se miraron, ella con preocupación. Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tonks se puso seria y lo abrazo.

- ¡No lo mate!.- le dijo el.- Tonks se separó con cara de miedo.- El mismo acabo con su vida.

- ¿Y el Horcrux?.

- ¡Su varita!.

- ¿Todo acabo?.- el asintió.

- ¡Todo!.

Hermione dejo al fin a su marido y miro a la pareja.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Qué sucedió?.- el chico miro a su amiga , después a su mujer, que estaba igual de interesada. Suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Pensaba contárselo a todos juntos pero… Se que no esperareis!.

- ¡Por supuesto!.- dijeron ambas. Después sonrieron con complicidad. Harry miro a su amigo pelirrojo y comenzó.

- ¡Esta bien!. Vallamos con los pequeños quiero verlos.- Tonks asintió y abrazados se acercaron a los gemelos. Después de coger y besar a sus dos hijos, Harry se sentó junto a sus cunas. A su lado Tonks le cogió la mano.- Lo mejor que hice fue ir solo.¡Os lo podrá decir Ron!.- este asintió.- No creeríais donde se escondía. Estaba en el antiguo castillo de Morgana Le Fay. ¡No Hermione!. No podrás ir hasta que nazca vuestro hijo!.- La castaña se quedo quieta. Había adivinado sus pensamientos.- No fue difícil encontrarlo. Pero su poder era mucho mayor. No se como lo hizo pero…- lo pensó un segundo.- parece ser que todo aquel que tenia su marca de alguna forma accedió , sin saberlo a cederle toda su magia. De ahí que todos sus seguidores hayan enloquecido. Me lo contó uno que consiguió conservar la cordura. Pero el mismo Voldemort me lo confirmo después de matarlo.

La historia del chico siguió por un tiempo. A medida que la contaba . La preocupación de su mujer y amigos crecía al mismo tiempo que la historia. Cada información que les daba ,parecía ser algo peor que lo anterior.

Harry llego a la parte en la que recibía la paliza y de cómo Voldemort intento acabar con la vida de todos los que fueron en su búsqueda.

Les contó como el mismo Voldemort se encargo de destruir su ultimo Horcrux y de cómo el se recupero ante los ojos asombrados de su enemigo y amigos.

La parte en las que les contó como el mago oscuro intento huir usando el barro de Morgana. Y como el lo espero tranquilamente hasta que salio. Hermione se ruborizo cuando Harry contó como había enfurecido a su rival , con algo tan simple como decirle que había alguien con calificaciones muy superiores a las de el en Hogwarts.

- ¡Harry!.

- ¡Es cierto Hermione ¡. Esta en los archivos de Dumbledore. Te aseguro que es verdad. Puedes comprobarlo si no me crees.

Al fin llego a la última parte . Como Voldemort llevado por la desesperación intento aplicarle un hechizo , clavándole la varita. Y Como el solo le puso la mano en la cabeza para que sintiera en su cuerpo todo el mal que había hecho.

- Poco después murió.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto Hermione.- ¡No es que no confié, pero ya sabes que el…!.

- ¡Te entiendo!. – El callo.- Yo rompí su varita. Algunos de sus seguidores se acercaron y se la clavaron en el pecho. Si no esta muerto. Sabe resistir el dolor muy bien. Lo deje dentro de una barrera mágica hasta que regresemos con el ministerio a por su cadáver. Si desapareciesen sus restos seguro que algún otro entupido se alzaría diciendo que el es Voldemort o que el en persona lo eligió para que continuase con su obra.- Todos asintieron, dándole la razón.- Solo Merlín sabe lo que podría pasar.- Harry miro a su mujer.- No me convertí en un asesino después de todo.

Ella lo abrazo y beso aliviada.

- ¡No te lo he dicho pero…. Feliz cumpleaños.- el sonrió.

- ¡Gracias!. El volver con vosotros es el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Había mucho alboroto en la parte de abajo. Al oírlo decidieron bajar a saber que sucedía.

Al llegar a las escaleras vieron el salón completamente lleno de gente.  
Entre ellos el ministro de magia y el jefe de Aurors.

Desde que habían llegado a la mansión gran cantidad de miembros llegaron buscando respuestas.

En ese momento el ministro de magia seguido de l jefe de los Aurors entro en la casa.

- ¿Ha vuelto?,¿es verdad?.- todos asintieron.- ¡quisiera verlo y saber que ha sucedido!.

- Esta arriba con su familia. ¡Pero tranquilo!.- dijo Arthur Weasley.- El señor Oscuro no volverá a molestarnos nunca mas.

- Me temo que tendremos que separar a que baje y nos lo cuente.- añadió Bill.

- Pero es prioritario...- Molly lo callo.

- Si eres capaz de entrar sin que el o Tonks te lancen una maldición, tu mismo.- En esa ocasión hasta el ministro se callo, de sobra conocían el carácter de Tonks, por no decir de lo que podía hacerles el moreno.

Pasado un tiempo había demasiada gente en el salón de la casa y las conversaciones subieron de tono. En ese momento el matrimonio Potter y sus amigos aparecieron al final de la escalera.

- ¡Harry ¡.- dijeron algunos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Es verdad que…?.- Harry asintió al ministro.

- ¡El señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, ha muerto!.

- ¿Pero que sucede con todos sus seguidores?.- Lightstone hablo.- los que han sobrevivido están completamente locos y ninguno muestra señal de magia.

- ¡Si me acompañan a la cocina les contare todo!. Después iremos al lugar y podrán hacerse cargo de sus restos.- bajaba las escaleras de la mano de su mujer y les señalo la entrada.

- ¡Voy ha hacer algo de te!.- Molly entro la primera en la cocina.

Todos se colocaron en su lugar rápidamente . Ninguno quería perderse nada de lo que el moreno les contaría.

Junto a Harry estaba Tonks. Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a ellos y se abrazaban. A fin de cuentas ellos ya sabían lo que les contaría a los presentes.

El ministro , junto con los jefes de la orden eran los que estaban mas cerca de el. No querían perderse ni un detalla de todo.

Escuchaban con atención como Harry les explicaba todo lo que vivió hasta que estuvo frente a su enemigo.

Les contó como fue atacado por los Mortifagos enloquecidos y el posterior encuentro con su enemigo.

Lupin añadió lo que ellos vieron al llegar. Escucharon como Harry describía lo sucedido y como al ver que sus amigos corrían peligro decido actuar. Y de cómo, sin proponérselo acabo con el ultimo Horcrux de su rival.

Con el ultimo Horcrux destruido ya no había razón para atrasar lo inevitable. Hizo acopio de todo su poder y comenzó la que a la postre termino siendo la pelea que todos esperaban y temían.

Para terminar su historia les explico lo que sucedió con Voldemort y de cómo acabo con…su vida.

- ¿Crees que esta de verdad… muerto?.- pregunto el ministro.

-¡Yo se de lo que es capaz ese poder!.- dijo Lightstone.- vi lo que hizo con Snape. Y si se lo hizo al Innombrable , por mi parte no tengo dudas. ¡Esta muerto!.

- ¡Antes de irme algunos de sus seguidores le clavaban lo que quedaba de su varita. Si no estaba muerto después de eso… Coloque sobre su cuerpo un escudo . Estará allí cuando volvamos.

La mayoría soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al que mas se le noto fue al propio ministro.

- Se que es muy pronto pero…

- ¡Iremos inmediatamente a por el cuerpo!.- el ministro asintió.

- ¡Después anunciare a la comunidad mágica que todo ha terminado!.¡Avisare también al ministro Muggles!. Todos deben sabe3r que al fin volvemos a tener paz y nunca mas ese maldito ser volverá.

Un gran numero de magos apareció en el claro del bosque. Algunos Aurors se encargaron de alejar a los desquiciados Mortifagos, del grupo. Poco a poco se acercaron a su destino. A su alrededor se amontonaban algunas piedras y trozos de grandes ramas. Sin dudas , aun sin mente lucida, los supervivientes intentaron vengarse de quien les había robado todo lo que valoraban, aunque no consiguieran entender este hecho en su mar de locura.

Harry retiro el hechizo que había colocado sobre el mago oscuro.

Los Aurors apenas se creían lo que estaban viendo. Delante de ellos se encontraban los restos del mago mas temido. Ni siquiera se atrevían a acercarse, aun muerto seguía siendo el ser mas temido.

Los miembros de la orden lo notaron y fueron los que acercaron. Con un movimiento de varita levitaron el cuerpo.

Los medimagos se recargaban de desmayar y trasladar a los mortifagos dementes. Su destino, una residencia para ellos casi en exclusiva. Solo había criminales dementes. Serian vigilados en todo momento.

Los que se adentraron en el bosque , alejándose del claro, nunca fueron encontrados.

El cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange fue encontrado en su celda algunos días después. El día anterior un Auror le comunico la muerte de su amo y el fin de todos sus seguidores. No soporto la idea de la muerte de su amo y mucho menos la perdida de su magia.

El único de sus seguidores que permanecía con sus poderes, era Severus Snape , fue llevado a una zona especial para el solo en la prisión de Azkaban, en la que permanecería por muchísimo tiempo.

Los restos del señor oscuro fueron llevados al ministerio. Un grupo de medimagos atestiguo que no había rastro alguno de vida en ese cuerpo, ni restos de algún hechizo para confundir a nadie sobre su identidad. Para deshacerse de ellos optaron por arrojarlos al interior del velo. Nadie se acercaría a los restos de un ser tan horrible.

La portada del profeta al día siguiente no dejaba duda alguna sobre lo sucedido.

En una foto el ministro anunciaba en la reunión con los medios, la muerte del innombrable y el fin de la guerra. En otra, los Aurors lanzaban en cuerpo sin vida del señor oscuro al velo.

En la siguiente fotografía se veía como Harry Potter era felicitado por el ministro. Ni el ni Tonks quisieron que los pequeños salieran en la fotografía. Evitarían en lo posible un intento de venganza de algún seguidor o partidario no declarado. O simplemente un nuevo loco con ansias de poder.

Los artículos se sucedieron durante días. Relataban la vida de Harry o lo poco que se conocía del señor Oscuro.

En siguiente ediciones se mencionaban y entrevistaban a amigos y conocidos. Además de a cualquiera que hubiese participado en la batalla final. Cualquier noticia por pequeña que fuese sobre alguno de los relacionados era publicada.

Hacia casi cuatro semanas que todo había terminado.

Harry y los demás leían el profeta. Era una edición en la que recordaban todo lo acaecido en el último mes. Apenas habían salido. El saber que el o sus amigos estaban en un lugar provocaba un incontrolable hervidero de magos y brujas con deseos de verlos. Más de una vez la que peor lo pasaba era Hermione ya que con su embarazo, toda esa agitación le perjudicaba.

Ni que decir tiene que los pequeños Potters no salían fuera de su casa.

En el artículo de ese día, el ministro explicaba los medios, como Harry Potter, había presentado los restos de su enemigo, demostrando de esta forma que el reinado del terror del señor oscuro había llegado a su fin. Además se anunciaba que se realizaría un acto para honrar la menoría de todos aquellos que habían caído en la lucha contra los mortifagos y su señor.

- ¡¿Crees que todo ha terminado realmente?.- le pregunto Tonks. El la miro y le sonrió.

- ¡No quedan Mortigafos!. Un muggle puede hacer poco daño en nuestro mundo.

- ¡Salvo Snape!..- todos miraron a Ron.

- ¡Pasara el resto de su vida en Azkaban!. Con las medidas de seguridad que se han puesto ni siquiera el podría salir de allí.

- Tal vez algún día si lo suelten.- dijo serio El moreno.- No hay pruebas de su pertenencia a los seguidores de Voldemort. Y solo esta mi palabra de que el mato a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y si decide venir a por nosotros?.- pregunto Ron, Harry sonrió.

- ¡Después de lo que le mostré no creo que siquiera lo piense!.

Hermione intento ponerse en pie.

- ¡Ron ayúdame no puedo y tengo que ir al baño.- su marido rápidamente la ayudo.- estoy deseando que nazca.

- ¿Cuánto te falta?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡Poco, gracias a Merlín.¡buff!. hoy estoy mas pesada que nunca.

- Hermione, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto Tonks al verle la cara.

- Si solo que hoy tengo más molestias. Me parece que me queda poco.- Ron intentaba levantarla sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Ella se dio cuenta.- ¡RON!. Por lo que mas quieras o me levanto o me orinare encima.- Ron la levanto y en cuanto se puso en pie, un pequeño chorrito bajo por su pierna.- ¿Estas contento?, ¡ya me he meado encima!.- le dijo molesta.- de pronto un dolor la hizo doblarse.- ¡AY!.- Tonks se acerco al verlo.

- ¡Hermione no te has meado!. ¡HAS ROTO AGUAS!.- la castaña la miro asustada.- ¡Estas de parto!.

Ron que sujetaba la mano de su mujer aun, callo redondo al suelo. Nadie pudo si quiera acercarse a ayudarlo. Por suerte callo sobre un cojín que el mismo había tirado al levantarse a ayudar a su mujer.

Hermione lo vio y suspirando miro al cielo.

- ¡Merlin dame paciencia!. ¡RONALD WEASLEY!.- el pelirrojo despertó de golpe.- ¡LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO Y LLEVAME A SAN MUNGO!. ¡YA!.- como si lo elevaran Ron se levanto y al momento estaba junto a su mujer de camino hacia la chimenea mas próxima. No se sabia quien era el paciente si Hermione colorada y aguantando los dolores de las contracciones o Ron mas blanco que la nata.

- Yo avisare a San Mungo de que se preparen. Harry adelántate y avisa a Molly.- el moreno asintió y desapareció de camino a la planta baja.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la entrada todos los habitantes de la casa estaban allí esperando.

Cada uno hablaba a la vez y nadie conseguía entenderse o hacer algo al derecho.

- ¡CALLAOS!.- pudo gritar Hermione.- ¡Las que sabéis lo que esto duele ayudad en lo que podáis!.- y los demás que solo están histéricos. Largaos y esperad en otro sitio.- la mirada de la morena no admitía replica.

Al momento Tonks les aviso de que en San Mungo les estaban esperando y la chimenea estaba lista. Al tratarse de una embarazada se les daba preferencia en el transito. Detrás de ella Ginny llevaba la bolsa de Hermione. Molly se acerco y ayudo a su hijo.

- ¡Voy a avisar a sus padres!. Los veré en San Mungo- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer

Fred y George estaban junto a sus esposas .

- ¡Sabes que por un momento me ha dado mas miedo Hermione que mama!.-su gemelo asintió.

- ¡Y a mi!.

Tanto Angélica como Katie se miraron y después a sus respectivos maridos.

- Tenéis suerte de que por el momento no tengamos planes de tener familia.- dijo una.

- Pero mas os vale comportaros al menos como vuestros hermanos Bill y Ron.- Los gemelos Weasley se miraron antes de asentir con fatiga.

- Me ha entrado algo… no se …

- Si hermano te entiendo me ha pasado igual.

Los gemelos hablaban solos ya que sus esposas habían ido junto a la chimenea a intentar ayudar.

- ¡RAPIDO… MI MUJER … ESTA….!

- ¡Cállate Ron!- dijo su madre. Hermione a su lado respiraba profundamente mirándolo de forma extraña.- Disculpe a mi hijo. Es primerizo.- dijo la matriarca Weasley a la medimaga que los recibió.

-¡Tranquila es normal!.

- ¡En mi familia seguro!.- dijo Molly.- Su padre estuvo punto de tirar al suelo a mi hijo Bill cuando nació . Se desmayo de la impresión.- Hermione cogió con fuerza la túnica de Ron y lo acerco a su cara.

- ¡Si tu haces algo … Bufff. Bufff. Por el estilo te aseguro…. Que lo lamentaras toda tu vida!.-la cara de su esposa consiguió que las ya débiles piernas de Ron se doblasen.

Estuvo a punto de caer pero al verlo Hermione abrió los ojos y una terrorífica mirada apareció en su cara, al mismo tiempo la castaña apretó con mas firmeza su mano consiguiendo que el reaccionara.

Ron dio un paso con las rodillas en el suelo y mágicamente se incorporo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione lo miro satisfecha.

El pobre chico solo sonrió con dificultad y siguió a su lado.

- ¡Es por aquí!.- la medimaga miro a Hermione.-. ¿Crees que podrás llegar?. ¿O prefieres que te levitemos?.- le pregunto.

- Si he llegado hasta aquí … llegare hasta el final. –una nueva contracción hizo que se encogiera de dolor.- Creo que lo soportare.- Molly sonrió.

- ¡Así me gusta!. Ahora se de donde sacabas esa fuerza para soportar todas las batallas.

Hermione entro acompañada de Ron y Su madre dentro de una gran sala.

Un medimago se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse en una gran silla.

Después mágicamente la ayudo a ponerse más cómoda. Esto no gusto a Ron. Cuando vio como ese tipo levantaba las pierna de su esposa y las abría al tiempo que se colocaba entre ellas. Cunado comenzó a subirle la túnica, el pelirrojo intento pararlo.

- ¿QUE HACE AHÍ?.- intento sacar su varita. Hermione le dio un fuerte tirón y lo coloco frente a su cara.

- ¡Ronny cariño!.- el tono asusto al pelirrojo.- este hombre tan amable me va a ayudar a sacar a nuestro hijo.- Ron notaba como el apretón de la túnica cada vez era mas fuerte.- si no piensas ayudar al menos intenta no estorbar..

En ese justo momento el pelirrojo hizo lo que menos se podían esperar los presentes.

Se termino de acercar a su mujer y le dio un apasionado beso a la perpleja Hermione.

- Has luchado contra Trolls, Gigantes. Basiliscos.- el medimago levanto la vista sin terminar de creérselo.- Vampiros . Esfinges y no se cuantas criaturas mas. Si has aguantado todo eso y al…, Vol… demort.- Tanto Molly como el medimago dieron un respingo que causo que Hermione lo notase y se sobresaltara.- ¡Cuidado!, es mi mujer y mi hiio. - le dijo Ron.- Como decía … si has aguantado todo eso. Esto, para la bruja mas inteligente que ha pisado nunca Hogwarts es pan comido.- al oírlo Hermione se quedo hipnotizada, volvió a la realidad con una nueva contracción.- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto el.

- Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho nunca. Sabes que eres… condenadamente maravilloso.

- Siento interrumpir .- dijo el medimago apuntando con su varita.- pero creo que su hijo quiere salir a conocerlos.- dijo unas palabras y continuación soltó la varita.- ¡Y no quieres esperar mas!.

La labor de parto había comenzado. Hermione , hacia todo lo que le decía el medimago animada por su marido y su suegra. Con la mano agarrada, Ron intentaba darle todo el apoyo que podía darle. De pronto se escucho el llanto del bebe.

- ¡Ya esta aquí!…-dijo al fin el medimago sujetando a una criatura que no dejaba de llorar.- tiene buenos pulmones y es un niño sano!.

Les enseño a unos orgullosos padres la criatura y a continuación se la dio a su abuela.

-Pequeña, es hermoso.- le dijo. Ambos pudieron apreciar unos escasos y diminutos pelitos rojizos en la cabeza del pequeño. Ron se acerco a su mujer.

- Como siempre te has superado a ti misma. La mejor, solo podía dar lo mejor de ella misma .- Un beso termino la frase.

- ¡Déme a mi pequeño!.- suplico cansada.

- ¡Tranquila que su abuela solo lo esta limpiando te lo daré en un momento.- Dijo Molly mientras limpiaba a su nuevo nieto. Cuando el pequeño quedo completamente limpio, se lo acerco a los orgullosos y ansiosos padres.- ¡Aquí lo tienes!.

Hermione recibió a su hijo y lo miro a la cara. El pequeño con los ojos cerrados se mordía la manita.

Ron lo miraba y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?.- le pregunto Hermione cuando le callo la lagrima y vio que sucedía.

- ¡De felicidad. Ahora entiendo a Harry!. ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y todo gracias a ti!. ¡No te puedes imaginar todo lo que te amo!.- ella sonrió.

- ¡Creo que igual que yo a ti!.

- ¿Qué nombre le van a poner al pequeño?.- preguntó el medimago con un pergamino. En la mano.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

- Hace tiempo que lo habíamos decidido.

- Su nombre será el mismo de la persona que hizo posible que nos conociésemos.- dijo Ron.

- Se llamara …Harry Weasley.

Fuera todos los Weasley habían llegado . Los Potters estaban también como parte integrante de la familia. Algunos miembros de la orden, incluido el ministro de magia. Evidentemente los reporteros no tardaron en hacer aparición y de intentar averiguar lo que sucedía.

- ¡Señor ministro! ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Ha habido algún asesinato?.

- ¡Tiene alguna relación con ….

- ¡Hagan el favor de callarse!.- dijo Harry.- al verlo todos comenzaron a sacarle fotos.- estamos esperando y no es nada grave mas bien lo contrario.

En ese momento se oyó el llanto de un niño y todos los presentes empezaron a celebrarlo.

Entre el ruido uno hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Es un hijo de Harry Potter?.- Tonks se levanto.

- Aun falta algún tiempo para eso.

El medimago salio rellenando el pergamino y Hermione le paso el bebe a un asustado Ron.

- ¡NO¡. ¡Seguro que lo rompo!.-

- ¡No seas idiota, cógelo!.- Con un tremendo cuidado el chico cogió a su hijo y lo miro a la cara. En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos y lo miro con unos grandes y maravillosos ojos del mismo color que los de su madre.

- ¡Tiene tus Ojos!.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Y espero que saque algo mas!. - dijo para si la matriarca Weasley.

- Fueran deben estar esperando noticias.- le dijo Hermione.- Dame a Harry y déjanos descansar.

Con cierta resistencia al final devolvió al pequeño junto a su madre y sonriente y nervioso salio fuera.

- Será un gran padre.- dijo Molly.

- ¡Lo se!.- le respondió cansada la castaña.- ha empezado bien no se ha desmallado como… ¡perdón!.- dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Tranquila te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo. Entre nosotras para perdonar a Arthur, tarde un año. Y para recordármelo esta Percy.- Sonrió con picardía. La feliz abuela, se acerco y cogió al pequeño acostándolo después en la cuna.- ¡Tranquila yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo tu debes descansar!. Después tendréis muchas visitas.- la chica sonrió miro a su hijo y después callo completamente dormida.

Ron salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa y cara de idiota. Al momento todos los que celebraban callaron y lo rodearon.

- ¡¿Que fue?!

- ¿Es niña?.- el solo los miraba.

- ¿Como esta Hermione?.

- ¿Joder Ronny di algo?.- grito al final Ginny.

- ¡Es un niño!.- todos vitorearon.- Fred le paso un galeón a un sonriente George..- y Hermione esta perfectamente.- Todos volvieron a celebrarlo y a abrazar al padre.

Los periodistas no habían perdido detalle .

Ron miro a Harry.

-¡Queremos que tu y Tonks seáis los padrinos.- Harry sonrió.

- ¡Gracias Hermano!.- dijo abrazándolo emocionado.- ¡Será un gran honor!.

- ¡No, gracias a ti¡. Ahora entiendo lo que tu sentiste y tienes razón.- se encogió de hombros.- ¡Es … increíble y maravilloso!.- los dos se volvieron a abrazar.

- ¿Cómo le vais a poner?.- pregunto un periodista.

- Su nombre será el mismo que el de su padrino.- Harry lo miro sin creérselo.- Se llamara Harry Weasley.

- ¡Ron!.- el moreno no podía articular mas palabras.

En esta ocasión fue George el que tuvo que darle de vuelta el galeón a su hermano que sonreía ante la situación, al igual que su gemelo.

Los periodistas salieron de allí corriendo y poco después desaprecian para dar la nueva noticia.

Los mejores amigos del salvador del mundo, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, habían tenido un hijo y este se llamaría como el gran Harry Potter.

Un despistado, dio la noticia de que el chico era hijo de Harry en vez de Ron. Después de recibir una visita de Tonks y al curarse de sus heridas, rectifico y pidió disculpas alegando sordera y desorientación desde la gran batalla.

Unos días después se procedió a la comunicación oficial de la boda , ya celebrada , del los dos jóvenes y del nacimiento de su primer hijo Harry Weasley. Unas fotos de la pareja con Harry y Tonks junto a su ahijado, acompañaban el articulo.

El niño fue conocido como el hijo de la esperanza ya que su nacimiento de alguna forma confirmaba el fin de toda esa época de lucha y miedo.

De Harry Weasley solo se decía que se le esperaba una larga y maravillosa vida rodeado de sus seres queridos y del lo mas poderos ye increíbles magos del momento.

Harry estaba abrazado a su esposa en la biblioteca . Leía un libro mientras le agarraba la mano. Ella hacia lo mismo recostada sobre sus rodillas.

De pronto Tonks le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre la abultada barriga.

- ¿Lo notas?.- el moreno sonrió al notar como su hijo daba pataditas.

- ¡Es maravilloso!.-la beso tiernamente.- Esto es el paraíso.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?.- en ese momento Ginny entro junto con los dos hijos de la pareja de la mano, que caminaban con cierta dificultad.

- ¡Alguien quiere ver a sus papas!.- Los dos los miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Creo que nunca he tomado una decisión mejor y doy gracias a toda la magia por permitirme poder vivirlo!.

- ¡Estos dos diablillos pronto estarán corriendo por todas partes. Dentro de nada tendréis serios problemas para controlarlos!.

- Ron y Hermione entraron el la sala.

- ¡Harry, el ministro ha enviado una lechuza. Nos han admitido a todos en la academia de Aurors!. Empezaremos dentro de dos meses.- dijo molesto.- ¡No es justo!. Yo quiero estar con Hermione y Harry más tiempo.

-¡No hay problema!. –Se sentó y escribió unas líneas.- listo.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Tonks.

- Es una carta de agradecimiento al ministro y una disculpa por parte de los tres.- señalo a Hermione y a Ron.- Le digo que no me planteo seguir con mis estudios hasta que nazca nuestro hijo. Y después de eso creo que esperare algunos meses hasta que todo se tranquilice.- se acerco y beso a la morena.- no pienso perderme ni un solo minuto de mis hijos.

Los pequeños se acercaron con paso vacilante a sus padres y estos los cogieron.

- Después ya veremos que hacemos. La vida es maravillosa y quiero disfrutarla al máximo.-acaricio la carita de su hija.

Al fin tenia un momento de paz y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiese. Con un mañana por venir y multitud se sueños y esperanzas. Un mañana junto a la mujer de su vida, sus hijos y todos sus amigos. Lo que mas le agradaba era que no tenia nada que hacer, no tenia ya su destino marcado. Era completamente libre de vivir su vida como un hombre normal.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. No tenia su varita y no sabia quien había con el. Aunque estaba seguro de que no estaba solo.

- ¡Valla , valla!. El niño que vivió ha venido a visitarme.

La luz se hizo iluminando a las dos personas que había en esa sala.

Durante un segundo se sorprendió. Pero a continuación sonrió.

- ¡Esto es muy divertido!.- dijo al fin.- Incluso después de muerto tu recuerdo trata de atormentarme. Es una pena.

- ¿El que?.

- ¡Tu!.

- ¡Maldito!.- le apunto con su varita. Pero esta desapareció.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.

- ¡Este es mi sueño y en mi mente mando yo!. .- comenzó a pasearse por la sala.- disfruta el momento ya que cuando despierte, dejaras de existir.

- ¡Nunca!. Siempre estaré en tu mente.

- ¡Cierto!. Pero te aseguro que estarás en un lugar tan recóndito de mi mente que ni siquiera tu sabrás que estas allí..- nada mas terminar de hablar se giro y poco a poco se fue internando en la oscuridad. A su espalda quedaba el recuerdo de su enemigo.

- ¿Dónde vas?. ¿Crees que esto ha terminado?. ¡No puedes desacerté de mi y lo sabes!.- poco a poco la voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas lejana.- En contr… lamaner… de volv… y no podr… denerm….- ya no oía nada . Había desterrado ese recuerdo a lo más profundo de su mente y allí se quedaría para siempre. Había demasiada felicidad y paz en su futuro como para preocuparse por un …pensamiento.

Despertó y lo primero que sintió fue como Tonks dormía sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban en la cama y en la sonrisa de la morena se apreciaba lo tranquila y feliz que se encontraba.. Ya se le notaba mucho más abultado su vientre y le gustaba dormir pegada a el de esa forma.

Sonrió y después la besó en frente, a continuación se volvió a quedar dormido, sabiendo que esta vez si tendría maravillosos sueños.

En ellos seguramente estarían sus padres , su padrino y su familia.

Seguro que su padre y padrino jugarían con los pequeños mientras ambas madres les regañaban por lo que hacían.


	39. Chapter 39

Perdón por la espera no me sido posible actualizar antes.

Me ha quedado algo flojo pero mi coco no da mas de si, lo lamento.

39 epilogo

En la primera pagina del profeta venia un artículo bastante peculiar.

El profeta.

Nuevo miembro de una de las más importantes familias mágicas.

Hoy hemos sabido que el mago mas conocido de nuestro mundo ha sido de nuevo padre; Harry Potter y su esposa la señora Nymphadora Potter, han sido padres de una hermosa niña a la que llamaran Hermione. Es sabido que la mejor amiga de la pareja comparte el nombre con la pequeña, además de ser la esposa de otro gran amigo de la pareja el señor Ronald Weasley.

Todos los amigos, familiares y conocidos ya han pasado por el hospital mágico para conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia.

La señora Hermione Weasley, es la única que al cierre de este periódico no se ha presentado en San Mungo, como sabrán ella también ha sido madre hace poco tiempo y debe permanecer en reposo.

Esta será la quinta hija del matrimonio Potter.

Todos conocen de sobra a todos los miembros de esta familia. A la pequeña recién nacida hay que añadir a sus hermanos mayores Sirius y Andrómeda. Seguidos por Elizabeth y hasta el momento el benjamín Albus Theodore Potter.

Nos ha sido completamente imposible conseguir ninguna declaración de conocidos y menos siquiera del orgulloso padre. Solo pudimos averiguar el nombre de la pequeña cuando la medímaga se lo comento a un compañero y por suerte nuestro reportero estaba cerca del lugar. De sobra es conocido el deseo de esta familia de no aparecer en demasía por el mundo mágico. Es raro verlos en algún acto o acontecimiento de gran índole para nuestra comunidad.

Por si alguien aun no lo supiera, El matrimonio Potter son los más destacados Aurors que trabajan para el ministerio. Ellos, junto al matrimonio Weasley son los más capacitados de este departamento, a la hora de realizar misiones de cierta importancia y dificultad.

Estén atentos a las próximas ediciones, intentaremos informarles de todo aquello que podamos averiguar con respecto a este y otros temas de interés de la comunidad mágica.

Ron soltó el periódico y miro a la feliz pareja.

- ¡Creo que Hermione tendrá que hablar con Rita!, parece que ha vuelto a las andadas.

- ¡No te preocupes Ron!.- Dijo fatigada pero feliz la madre.- Solo ha sido eso, podía haber publicado mucho as si hubiera querido, pero… sabe mantener las distancias.

- ¡De todas formas tendremos que hacer una declaración!.- añadió Harry.- ¿Piensas que nos dejaran irnos sin responder algunas preguntas?.- El pelirrojo lo pensó y suspiro resignado.

- ¡Tenéis razón!. Lo mejor será afrontarlo todos juntos.- Pensó un segundo.- ¿Cuándo llegaran las fieras?.- Tonks lo miro molesta.- ¡Perdona!. Sabes que me encantan pero creo que sacaron demasiado de merodeador.- suspiro.- a veces creo que mis hermanos los aconsejan.

¡No creo que tengan tiempo!.- rió Harry. Ron también.

- ¡En cierta forma están pagando por todas las travesuras que hicieron de pequeños.- dijo riendo Tonks.

- ¡Quien diría que los gemelos Weasley se volverían unos padrazos tan serios con sus hijos.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Y que sus hijos serian peor que ellos!.- ya todos reían divertidos.

Harry se puso serio y su mujer lo noto.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- Lo sabes, creo que ha llegado el momento de aceptar la propuesta de Minerva.

- ¡Vas a enseñar en Hogwarts!.- Grito Ron. Harry asintió.

- ¿Estas seguro?. Pero si te encanta tu trabajo.

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Molly Weasley entro peleándose con varios pequeños. Detrás de ellos Ginny la seguía cargando a una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azules y que lo miraba todo curiosa.

- Pero me gusta mas otras cosas.- le respondió Harry mirando a sus hijos.

- ¡Estoy muy vieja!.- dijo Molly Weasley después de que los pequeños fueran con sus padres y hermana.- ni siquiera los gemelos pudieron conmigo y estos me agotaron.

- Lo que pasa mama es que los hijos de Fred y George son demasiado hasta para ellos.

- ¡Hola Ginny ¡, ¿Qué tal?..- dijo Harry cargando a la pequeña Lily.- ¿y Neville?.

- ¡Tenia que terminar un asunto en el ministerio!, en cuanto acabe vendrá a veros. ¿Verdad Alice?.- miro a la pequeña.- ¿Verdad que papa vendrá pronto?.- La pequeña miro a su madre y asintió. Tenia el aspecto callado de su padre pero… solo lo parecía. En el fondo era igual a Ginny en todos los aspectos.

- ¿Mama podemos ver a la pequeñaza?.- dijo Sirius, a su lado sus hermanos asintieron.

Su madre sonrió y les señalo una cuna de color dorado que había junto a la cama. Al momento todos los niños Potter se acercaron a la cuna.

Un niño y una niña, algo menor, estaban junto a su padre.

- ¿Podemos acercarnos nosotros papa?.-pregunto la niña. El pelirrojo miro a Tonks que sonrió.

- ¡Claro Minerva!.- dijo Ron acariciando la cara de su hija. Esta sonrió y junto a su hermano se acercaron a los Potter. Ron suspiro.- Será mejor que me acerque pronto a casa o Hermione me matara.

- Con un par de maldiciones vas servido.- bromeo su hermana.

- ¡Siempre tan graciosa!.

- Ya estamos de vuelta.- Por la puerta a parecieron las inconfundibles cabezas de los gemelos Weasley, ambos se habían dejado una pequeña y fina barba en forma de hilo.- y os traemos…- al decirlo se apartaron y cinco cabezas pelirrojas aparecieron por la puerta..

- ¡Hola a todos¡, ¿Podemos pasar?.- dijeron los Weasley al unísono. Los hijos de los gemelos entraron en la habitación y se fueron directamente hacia la cuna.- Alicia y Kate vendrán después.

- Las traerán Bill y Fleur.- término su gemelo.

- Además creo que Charly llegara en un rato.

- El perfecto Weasley.- bromearon.- el único que ha sido capaz de superar a Harry en número de hijos.- termino Fred.

- ¡Por el momento!.- añadió su hermano. En ese momento se fijo en que su hija tenia algo en la mano.- ¡Ni se te ocurra usar eso Katherina!.- en dos zancadas le quito un cohete Weasley a su hija. Al mismo tiempo su hermano se acerco también al grupo de pequeños. George después de quitarle el cohete a su hija le tendió la mano a su hijo y este se saco algunos más del bolsillo y los puso en su mano.

- ¿Lizy?.- Fred miro a su hija y esta a regañadientes se saco de la túnica un paquete y se lo dio a su padre.- ¡George!.- su hermano se hizo el desentendido.- No me hagas registrarte, te desnudare frente a todos.- al momento un gran cargamento de cohetes estaba en las manos de su padre y en el suelo.

- ¡Como para negar que son sus hijos!.- los gemelos sonrieron orgullos, pero al oír las risas…

- ¿No estamos seguro de que eso sea para felicitarnos?.- ya las risas fueron generales. incluso entre los niños.

- ¿Valentine?.- la hermosa niña hija de Bill y Fleur no tenia nada que envidiar a su madre, gracias a su sangre Veela, y si añadimos a eso su largo pelo rojizo claro… Bill tendría muchos problemas cuando fuera a Hogwarts.- ¿Tus primos te han dado a ti?.

- ¡Tío George!, como crees que yo…- los gemelos se miraron y asintieron, ambos le tendieron la mano.- ¡Que poca confianza!.- pero al ver que sus tíos no retiraban la mano y la miraban con la risa sostenida supo que había sido descubierta. Saco un par de cohetes y se los dio.- ¡No entiendo como puede ser tan importante un par de cohetitos…!

- ¡Es un hospital y la gente necesita descansar!.- le dijo su abuela.- se lo diré a tu padre.- Los gemelos se miraron.

- Como si sirviera de algo.-la niña sonrió.

- ¡Una sonrisa unos mimitos y a Bill se le cae la baba!.- concluyo su hermano .

- ¡Como a ustedes dos!.- termino Ginny consiguiendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Neville Longbotton.

- Siento el retraso , pero tenia algo importante que hacer en el ministerio.- se acerco a su mujer.- Hola querida.- le dio un beso y después a su hija.

- ¿Qué paso Neville?.- le pregunto extrañada Ginny.- te veo nervioso.

- Y eso en un medimago y profesor… no es muy normal.- bromeó Ron.

El aludido se puso serio y suspiro.

- Os vais a enterar de todas formas pronto así que…- algunos se pusieron serios.- Hace unos días vino a mi consulta una mujer nerviosa, quería que fuese con ella a su casa ya que su hija estaba muy enferma y no se atrevía a moverla.- se acerco a una silla y su mujer le puso la mano en el hombro, como apoyo.- ¡Naturalmente accedí y fui con ella!. Vivía en una granja cercana a Hogwarts, era una casa modesta pero se notaba cierto desahogo para unos granjeros. La niña tenía una fiebre muy alta y necesitaba tratamiento. A su padre se le daban bien las pociones y le había dado algunos remedios aunque no del todo efectivos. Por suerte averigüé lo que tenia y en estos momentos se encuentra mejor y fuera de peligro.

- Me alegra que la niña este a salvo pero no entiendo por que eso tenia que ponerte nervioso.- dijo Ron, los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡El problema no era la niña sino el padre!.- nadie lo entendía.- Supe quien era nada mas ver a la pequeña. La madre es de cabello castaño y de piel morena.- hizo un a pequeña pausa antes de seguir.- Pero la pequeña es de piel muy pálida y blanquecina… rubia… y de … ojos grises.

Con esa descripción todos se alteraron.

- ¡Una Malfoy!.- Neville asintió.

- ¡Es hija de… Draco Malfoy!.- Ron estaba completamente tenso y parecía a punto de explotar.- Poco después llego el mismo Draco, junto con sus dos hijos.

- No se escapara en esta ocasión.- dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Neville lo paro.

- ¡No esta allí y su familia no tiene la culpa!. Escúchame por favor y después decide.

Ron Molesto volvió a su sitio ante la mirada de sus hijos.

- No te prometo nada.- neville siguió con su historia.

- El mismo Draco fue el que le dijo a su esposa que me buscara. Ninguno de sus remedios había funcionado y perdían a su hija. Si llamaban a otro medimago de seguro no seria tan comprensivo y al final su hija… Después de que la atendiera hablemos un rato y me contó lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Me da igual!.- contesto Ron.

- ¡Fue atendido al escapar por los padres de su mujer, unos Magos granjeros, de origen Muggles!.- eso si que sorprendió a todos.- Con todo el mundo buscándolo, no podía ir a ninguna parte, y ese era un lugar igual de bueno que otro para esconderse. Cuando se recupero trabajo en la granja.

- ¿Malfoy?.¡No me lo creo!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Pues lo hizo!. Y debo reconocer que lo poco que vi lo hace muy bien.- la cara de todos era increíble.- Con el tiempo se fue encariñando con la familia que lo acogió y acabo enamorándose de su hija, cuando se casaron les contó todo lo que había hecho y les pidió perdón.- movió la mano en círculos.- a sus suegros no les hizo mucha gracia, habían sufrido mucho por culpa de los mortifagos y pensaron en denunciarlo pero Atenea, su mujer los convenció de que había cambiado y que deberían darle una oportunidad. Todos este tiempo ha estado cerca de Hogwarts llevando una vida sencilla y si no fuera sido por su hija hubiéramos tardado en saber de el, hasta que sus hijos fueran a Hogwarts.

- ¡Pero eso o quita nada de lo que hizo debe pagar!.- dijo Ron muy molesto.

- Eso lo tenia asumido desde que nació su primer hijo.- Me pidió que llevara una carta al ministerio. El asumiría todos los delitos que se le imputaron y se entregaría sin resistencia, a cambio de que su familia quedase al margen y parte de su fortuna le fuera devuelta. El resto lo entregaría gustoso para mitigar el sufrimiento que ayudo a provocar. Acabo de acompañarlo al ministerio, el ministro ha accedido y Draco se ha entregado.- saco una carta de su túnica.- esta carta es para vosotros tres.- se la tendió a Ron.- al menos léela.- El pelirrojo la cogió molesto y estuvo a punto de romperla, pero después de pensarlo abrió el sobre con violencia y la leyó.

Poco a poco su cara cambio de enfado a incredulidad. Todos estaban pendientes del joven.

- ¿Qué dice Hijo?.-le pregunto su madre.

Al terminar sin terminar de creérselo, se la tendió a Harry, este el tomo y la leyó. La reacción del moreno fue casi la misma.

- ¡Por Merlín, que alguien diga algo!.- casi pidió la matriarca Weasley. Harry le devolvió la carta a Ron. Tonks tomo a Harry del brazo y con la mirada le preguntaba lo que le sucedía.

- En la carta.- empezó Harry.- Malfoy nos pide perdón a Los tres. A cada uno por todos los insultos y lo que nos hizo.- antes de seguir, termino Ron.

- ¡Pide especialmente perdón a Hermione por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer!. Le pide perdón a Hermione Granger, y espera de todo corazón que la bruja más increíble que ha pisado Hogwarts, le perdone. Sabe que eso no quita sus actos pero servirá para que se sienta mejor, con el mismo y los suyos.- no miraba a nadie , tenia la vista fija en el suelo. Harry siguió hablando.

- ¡A mi solo me pide perdón y me felicita por haber conseguido salir adelante y tener tan buenos amigos.- Ron salio de la sala.

- ¡Mama por favor!. ¿Te puedes quedar con Minerva y Albus?.- su madre asintió aunque el no lo vio, ya estaba fuera de la sala.- Hermione tiene que ver esto y decidir por ella misma.

Cuando salio Harry hablo de nuevo.

- ¡A Ron le pide perdón diciendo que lo que mas sentía por el era envidia, por ser rico no en galeones, sino en gente que lo quiere y aprecia.- paro un segundo.- Añade que… de todo el mundo mágico seguramente los Weasley son los mas ricos en ese aspecto. Le pide por favor que no juzguemos a sus hijos por sus actos. Que al menos ellos puedan escoger sus caminos libres del odio de esta guerra.

- ¿Qué le ocurrirá?.- pregunto Tonks.

- ¡No tiene la marca!.- todos se sorprendieron.

- ¡Nosotros la vimos!.- entendió al momento.- ¡Snape!.

- ¡Solo será juzgado por lo referente a el asunto con Hermione!. Si Snape se calla no le salpicara lo de Dumbledore.- callo un segundo.- pero si no.

- ¡El beso del dementor!.- Dijo Harry.- Se que es mi enemigo. O lo fue.- miro a su esposa, esta asintió y el moreno se levanto en dirección a la puerta.- Pero no puedo permitir que sus hijos, crezcan sin padre. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Salio de la habitación en dirección al ministerio de magia.

- ¿Qué hará?.- preguntaron los gemelos.

- ¡Yo he intercedido por el!.- dijo Neville.- Os aseguro que después de lo que he visto en su casa creo sinceramente que algo en el ha cambiado. Ni siquiera Malfoy , haría todo lo que yo he visto, por librarse. ¡No el antiguo Malfoy!.- Todos lo miraron, Neville solo todo a su pequeña en brazos.- el miedo y la impotencia cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su hija no se puede fingir. Y en esa casa se respira felicidad. ¡Incluso juega con sus hijos!.- los gemelos se sorprendieron.

- ¿Un Malfoy normal?.- se miraron.- ¡Si que le diste fuerte Ronny!.

Hermione Weasley no se tomo muy bien la vuelta de Malfoy a la comunidad. Después de leer la carta que le dio su marido, sintió miedo y… curiosidad.

Al final acabo buscando a la familia del Rubio. Se sorprendió cuando vio donde vivía el Slytherin más orgulloso y cruel. Una simple granja en el campo con la hermosa vista de Hogwarts a lo lejos.

Conoció a sus hijos y a su esposa, embarazada de poco tiempo. Incluso los hijos de Ron y Draco jugaron un buen rato juntos, ajenos a lo sucedido con sus padres.

Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda , por su familia.

Harry intercedió por el Rubio en el ministerio, pero aun con el apoyo del moreno, Draco Malfoy fue sentenciado a pasar, como mínimo cinco años en la prisión de los magos.

Según algunos poco tiempo para lo que había hecho. Snape ni siquiera se inmuto al saber del regreso de su alumno favorito, permaneció en un mutismo total.

Algo que también contribuyo a esta sentencia fue el total rechazo de su mujer e hijos al grupo de familias que intentaron de nuevo entablar amistad con la nueva familia Malfoy, Todas ellas de alguna forma relacionadas con los antiguos seguidores del mago oscuro. Y seguir prefiriendo su vida sencilla.

Los años se fueron sucediendo en paz y tranquilidad. Todos habían seguido con sus vidas y disfrutados de familiares y amigos.

Las navidades eran un hecho digno de recordar. Debido a la gran cantidad de gente. La celebración se cabía en la mansión Black, ya que la madriguera , aun agrandándola mágicamente se había quedado pequeña.

Ron se había convertido en el jefe de aurors del ministerio. Tanto Harry como Hermione y Nymphadora eran profesores de Hogwarts.

Hermione era la profesora de encantamientos y jefa de la casa de Rabenclaw. Tonks volvió como profesora de transformaciones y jefa de los leones.

Por su parte Harry Potter fue el profesor que consiguió romper la maldición que parecía pesar sobre el profesor de DAO. No es necesario decir que era el mejor que había impartido esa materia con diferencia.

- ¡Mama ya llego!.- decían a coro dos pequeños.- Ya llegaron nuestras cartas.

Harry potter sonrió satisfecho. De sobra lo sabia, el las había enviado en persona antes devolver a su hogar.

Estaba seguro de que en la casa de sus amigos el joven Godric seguramente también habría recibido la suya.

- ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar nuestras varitas?.- pregunto ansiosos el joven Sirius.

- ¿Y nuestras mascotas?. ¡Yo quiero un fénix!.- decía Andrómeda con ojos soñadores. Su Hermano rodaba los ojos al oírla.

- ¡No seas tonta!, sabes que los fénix son muy raros y que son ellos los que escogen a sus compañeros, no al contrario.- ella como respuesta le dio una pequeña patada.- ¡¡Ay!!. ¡Papa! ¿La viste?.

- ¿Cuándo iremos papi?.- pregunto poniendo la carita que sabia derretía a su padre. Harry se vio perdido así que opto por pedir ayuda.

- ¡Pregúntale a tu madre!.- al momento los dos chicos salieron corriendo en busca de su progenitora. Una niña se acerco triste a su padre.

- ¡Papa! . ¿Cuándo recibiré yo mi carta?.- harry miro a su hija y la cogió en brazos.

- ¡Aun te falta mucho para recibirla Hermione!.- la niña se puso triste .- pero te aseguro que cuando vallas .- miro un momento hacia el pasillo, como asegurándose de que no le oyeran.- te comprare la mejor escoba que exista.- la niña sonrió y le abrazo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Bajo del sillón y salio de la sala. Harry suspiro. La pequeña Hermione había conseguido el puesto de ojito derecho de su padre , heredándolo de su hermana. Lily.

Dos días después , una gran comitiva entraba en la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders. El dueño se acerco al mostrador y reconoció a todos los presentes.

- ¡Estaba esperando que llegase este día!. ¿Qué tal señor Potter?.

- ¡Por favor sin formalismo llámeme Harry.- el pasar por el callejón había sido demasiado para el. Todos lo paraban y agradecían. Habían tardado casi toda la mañana y apenas habían comprado la mitad de lo necesario.

- ¡Como quieras!. ¿Algún problema con la varita?.- dijo aun sabiendo de sobra el motivo por el que se encontraban allí. Harry entendió su juego y sonrió.

- ¡Esta vez es para mis hijos!.- Rodeo con sus brazos a Sirius y Andrómeda.

- ¡Entiendo!.- tomo un cordel y se dispuso a medir el brazo de los chicos.- Aunque me parece que no es el único. El hijo de Ron y Hermione se adelanto un paso nervioso.

- Yo también necesito una varita… señor.- el vendedor sonrió.- y mi prima.- La joven Valentine salio también con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa.

- Son de los últimos en venir.

Se giro después de tonar algunas notas y entro en su tienda.

- Creo que empezare realizando pruebas con algunas parecidas a las de sus padres. Veremos que tal les van.- Tomo algunas cajas y se acerco a los chicos.- La damas primero.- dijo mirando a las pequeñas.

Andrómeda complacida se adelanto un paso y sonrió. Tomo la varita que le tendió, y al ver como el anciano vendedor movía la mano hizo lo mismo. No sucedió nada.

- Es normal que no se acierte.- miro a Harry tu padre sabe de sobra que no es fácil encontrar la varita correcta.

Después de más de diez pruebas distintas al final, nada mas tocar la varita que le ofreció, aparecieron algunas chispas doradas en la punta y una pequeña brisa recorrió el local.

-¡Ves!, al fin la encontramos.¿Te gusta?. Madera de cedro y núcleo de pluma de fénix 25 centímetros pequeña y muy resistente, aunque flexible , una combinación perfecta para duelos y transformaciones.

- ¡Mis padres son los profesores de esas asignaturas!.

- Entonces creo que….- sonrió mirando al moreno.- van a estar muy satisfechos con sus logros. Miro a la Hija de Bill.- Señorita es su turno.

La varita de esta fue mucho mas facil de encontrar. Apenas necesito tres intentos para encontrarla.

- Hermosa varita. Sauce blanco y pelo de unicornio. Igual de bella que su dueña.- la joven sonrió y se giro complacida.

- ¡Me toda a mi!.- se adelanto un ansioso Sirius.

- Pareces muy emocionado. Contigo…- miraba al nervioso chico y algo le vino a la memoria.-Probaremos algo distinto. En mi juventud probé a realizar pruebas con distintos núcleos.- se acerco a uno de los estantes y cogió una varita. De soplido le quito el polvo que tenia acumulado.- Me da la impresión de que me repito demasiado, pero creo que esta va a ser la tuya.- saco una varita rojiza y se la dio al chico.- Es ciertamente rara ya que no se suelen vender de este tipo. La madera es de Teca roja y el núcleo… de pelo de sirena.

- ¿Pelo de sirena?. ¿No hay otra cosa?.- Sirius pensaba que era algo demasiado femenino. Los demás sonreían ante la ocurrencia.

- ¡Prueba!. ¡Hasta que no la cojas no sabrás si es la tuya!.- no muy convencido la tomo.

En cuanto la tuvo en su mano, sintió un agradable cosquilleo por el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Me hace cosquillas.- se rió.

- No me equivoco si digo que esta es tu varita, sin duda.

- ¿Como esta tan seguro?.- pregunto el chico.

- ¡Las sirenas son seres caprichosos!.- dijo su tía Hermione.

- ¡Si sientes un cosquilleo significa que le agradas!. Por lo que te ha aceptado.- Ollivander se rió.- El ultimo al que le vendí una varita con un núcleo como el tuyo también compartía tu nombre..- Harry se altero.

- ¿Sirius Black?.

- ¡En efecto!. Parece que el joven tiene el encanto necesario para poder impresionar a las sirenas.

- Si sale como Hocicos seguro que no será a las únicas a las que impresionara.- dijo Ron.- ¡¡Ay!!.- un golpe de Hermione lo callo.

- ¡Entonces me la quedo!.- dijo el chico mirando su nueva varita.- tal vez pueda ser muy divertido.

La ultima varita fue la mas difícil de encontrar. Parecía que no había manera de encontrar la varita para Godric Weasley. Y el chico empezaba a preocuparse.

- ¡Tranquilo!. Aun no ha salido un cliente de esta tienda sin que yo haya encontrado su varita compañera..- buscó en un estante con varitas relativamente nuevas.- No creo que….- cogió una caja. Prueba esta.

En cuanto el preocupado muchacho tomo la varita esta comenzó a lanzar un haz de luz y una agrávale brisa lo envolvió.

- ¡Te lo dije!. Es una de las ultimas que he hecho es sin duda rara donde las haya. El núcleo es de una pluma de fénix. Una hermosa ave ,me cedió varias plumas. Lo inusual es que la madera es de un raro jazmín. No es una madera muy normal para hacer una varita pero me pareció que era interesante probar, es un arbusto que se esta estudiando y parece tener propiedades sorprendentes.- se quedo pensando.

- ¡Creo que hay mas!.- dijo Harry , sabiendo que algotas ocultaba.

- Solo he hecho otra varita con ese material.- los adultos se pusieron serios.

- ¿Varitas gemelas?.- pregunto Ron. El anciano fabricante asintió.

- Hace poco que vendí la otra. Y me parece que… conocen a su propietaria.

- ¡Una chica!.¡Una chica tiene la varita gemela de la mía!.- el chico se sentía molesto..- ¿Quién es?.

- La señorita Artemisa Malfoy.

El día para que los chicos empezaras su primer año.

Todos se encontraban delante de la maravillosa locomotora roja que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Los padres se despedían de unos avergonzados hijos que intentaban por todos lo medios de escapar de sus atenciones y poder entrar en los vagones.

La pequeña Valentine ya cautivaba a todos los chicos, ante el disgusto de su padre.

Al final de la estación había una familia que se mantenía apartada de las demás.

Esto no paso desapercibido para un pelirrojo, como buen Auror.

- Lo han soltado.- su mujer se puso tensa al ver de quien hablaba.- Tranquila no se acercara.

Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de la situación y miro a sus antiguos compañeros.

Sabía que no lo perdonarían tan fácilmente o quizás…nunca.

Se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. Después la pequeña cogió su baúl y entro en el tren.

Malfoy miro al grupo, no con el odio y orgullo de antaño. Sino con esperanza. La esperanza de que todo lo que el había provocado no afectase a sus hijos.

Del otro lado la advertencia pareció ser recibida. Harry asintió.

Con una leve sonrisa el rubio junto con el resto de su familia desapareció de la estación.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Nos estaba pidiendo perdón y que no incluyamos a nuestros hijos en lo que sucedió!.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡De eso nada!. Ese desgraciado debe…- Hermione lo callo.

- ¡No Ron!. Esa pequeña no sabe lo que sucedió y no tiene culpa alguna, al igual que su mujer y el resto de sus hijos. No seré como los mortifagos que odiaban por cuestiones de sangre.- Se giro.- No creo que pueda estar cerca de Malfoy pero no le haré eso a esa niña.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Tonks.

- Y yo.- Ron dijo algo que nadie entendió. Pero siguió molesto por lo sucedido.

Lo que ninguno supo hasta tiempo después en el castillo.

Es que una temerosa y solitaria chica rubia entro en uno de los compartimentos.

- Perdonad. ¿Os importa que me siente aquí?. No hay mucho sitio y los que hay no me agradan los compañeros.

- ¿Eres una malfoy?.- la chica quito la pequeña sonrisa de su cara.

- ¡Si!.- se giro para salir sabiendo lo que le dirían.

- ¡Por nuestra parte no hay problema. Me llamo Andrómeda Potter, este es mi hermano Sirius y este es…

- ¿Godric, Godric Weasley. Es un placer volverte a ver.- la chica se volvió sin entenderlo. Y el siguió hablando nervioso.- ¡No se si te acordaras pero hace algún tiempo fuimos a verte a tu casa! Cuando tu hermana estuvo enferma.- los nervios lo hacían hablar sin parar.

- ¡Creo que me acuerdo!. Fue hace varios años Vinieron varios niños y me acuerdo sobre todo por que no había visto a nadie con es color de pelo .- miro su pelo y sonrió.- pelirrojos.

- Podéis ignorarme no hay problema.- dijo molesta Valentine.

- Ella es mi prima Valentine.- añadió Godric avergonzado.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y alegre. Los cinco aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y averiguar lo que les esperaría en el castillo.

La selección de ese año fue de todo menos normal.

Fue diferente por algunos de los participantes. El apellido Potter y Weasley no paso desapercibido.

- ¿Dónde crees que acabaran?.- pregunto Tonks a Hermione. Esta la miro seria.

- ¿Dónde crees?.- ambas mujeres sonrieron.

No extraño a nadie , y sobre todo a los orgullosos padres, que los miraban desde su sitio de profesores, que tanto lo niños Potter como el Weasley fueran a parar a Gryffindor.

Parecía que se les ensanchaba el pecho al oír como los nombraban y se acercaban decididos hacia el taburete donde los esperaba el sombrero

Pero todos se quedaron sin palabras al oír como ese año una Malfoy entraría de nuevo a Hogwarts. Y más aun cuando el viejo sombrero mandaba a la primogénita de los Malfoy también a la casa de los leones. La ovación fue contenida por la sorpresa, menos para los nuevos integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor

Fue recibida con alegría por los hijos de los que se conocían como rivales de su padre. Y ella se unía a ellos con alegría en la que seria su nueva casa.

Los únicos que se alegraron de esa noticia fueron los padres presentes que vieron en ese hecho una forma de poder enterrar todo el pasado con ese esperanzador futuro.

El grupo de cinco chicos daría mucho que hablar en ese y los sucesivos años .

Pero eso es otra historia, son otras vidas cargadas de ilusiones y sobre todo de decisiones, para cambiar el destino.

FIN

He tardado más de lo que pensé en terminar esta loca idea. Debo reconocer que el epilogo es algo simple pero creo que simplifica todo lo que quería dejar atado antes de acabar la historia.

Me hubiera gustado terminarla mucho antes ero… varios problemas personales no me lo permitieron.

Prometí publicar una nueva historia. Lamentablemente en estos momentos estoy en plena mudanza y me es imposible hacerlo.

Con un poco de suerte creo que lo podré hacer a principios de año.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, sobre todo a los que perdieron un poco de su tiempo en decirme lo que opinaban.

Algunos me dejaban la dirección de otra buena historia o simplemente me aconsejaban que leyera una de su cosecha.

Ese es el espíritu que mas me gusta de esta pagina ya que las ideas fluyen libremente de la imaginación a la pantalla y de ahí….Merlín sabe donde.

Espero de corazón poder subir lo mas rápidamente una de mis historias y seguir leyendo algunas de las vuestras.

Gracias y hasta pronto.

Por cierto si no puedo publicar antes, os deseo unas felices fiestas a todos , por adelantado.


End file.
